Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Breanie
Summary: Alternate Universe: How James convinced Lily that he wasn't actually the arrogant bullying toe-rag she claimed with help from her new best friend, Sirius Black, who is working to help Lily through difficult times.
1. Chapter 1 An Unexpected Prince Charming

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**Chapter I - An Unexpected Prince Charming**

**Author's Note: **** (Pages 569-572 of **_**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**_** - kept the lines but added in my own stuff because I am writing from Lily's POV so a few changes were made. As well as page 35 of Jane Austin's **_**Pride and Prejudice.**_**) ******

**Also would like to add that this is story does say ALTERNATE UNIVERSE for those people that keep sending me reviews with stuff being wrong, its AU, I'm making it wrong on purpose. This story is sticking to canon and being completely different from canon at the same time. Please review:D**

**Lily **Evans sat cross-legged under the willow tree near the lake. Her first three buttons were undone on her blouse and her book bag sat on her lap with her shoes sitting next to her.

She had just finished her last exam of fifth year. Her O.W.L.s were finished and she was anxious for the summer to begin. It was a beautiful day, there were only two more days until the train left to bring her home. The year had simply flown by.

She heard her name and tried not to grimace as her ex-boyfriend, Robbie Sampson made his way towards her. He was a sixth year Ravenclaw, tall, sandy blonde and had turned out to be a complete ass-wipe.

"Hey Lily, how did your Defence O.W.L. go?"

"Just fine thank you," she said politely, turning her attention back to the book she held in her hand. She just wanted to enjoy the sunshine, sit, relax and get lost in one of her favourite stories, _Pride and Prejudice_. She was just about to start one of her most favourite scenes.

"Lily," Robbie began, moving to take a seat on the ground next to her; despite, the fact that she was pointedly ignoring him. "I've been thinking and … I think that we should have another go at it."

Lily placed her book down and glowered at him. The only person she had ever felt as much contempt for as she was currently feeling for Robbie Sampson was James Potter. God, how she loathed Potter. She turned her attention back to Robbie.

"No."

He rolled his eyes, placing his hand on her knee. "Come on, Lily! We had a good time together!"

Lily pushed his hand off of her knee. "No, Robbie. You don't respect me or what I want. I can't be with someone like that. It's over, now leave me alone."

Robbie snorted, moving closer to her so that his face was inches from hers. "I was just trying to help you grow up, Evans. Now you'll never know how amazing it is to be shagged by me."

Lily smiled at him now. "Oh, I'm so wounded by that."

His blue eyes sparked in anger. "Doesn't matter anyway, I already told my buddies I shagged you. No one in school believes you're a virgin anyway."

He stood up and hurried off, leaving Lily staring after him in shock. The nerve, she thought angrily. How dare he spread rumours about her just because she hadn't given him what he wanted? Errgggg! Men made her so mad.

Her two best friends in the world, Hestia Jones and Alice Mason, plopped down under the tree next to her.

"What did Robbie want, Lils?" Hestia asked, sucking on the lolly she was holding in her hand and glancing over to where Sirius Black was sitting with his friends under another big tree near by.

"To be an even bigger ass-wipe than ever before! He wanted me to give him a second chance and when I said no he told me that he told his friends we had sex." Lily explained, her green eyes flashing angrily. "What a prat!"

Hestia grinned, leaning back against the tree. "Blokes feel the need to brag and make shit up to save face and to save their egos. I wouldn't worry about it. He's cute but I think you're better off without him. Now if Sirius Black wanted to take away my virtue …"

Alice laughed now, biting on her bottom lip. "What virtue?"

"Hey!" Hestia exclaimed, laughing. "I still have some."

Lily's eyebrow rose in question. "Really? Where exactly have you been hiding it?"

Hestia laughed and elbowed Lily in the ribs lightly. "Bitch!"

Lily grinned and slid forward a bit to slide her toes into the lake. "I just wish … why can't men be more like Mr. Darcy."

Alice's smile widened and her eyes got a little dreamy. "I love Mr. Darcy."

"That is actually the only book I have ever finished. I would totally do Mr. Darcy."

"Tia, you'd do anything that moves." Alice said, giggling now. "Are you re-reading it, Lily?"

She nodded and opened the book back up. "I'm at my favourite part." She skimmed down to the place she wanted and started to read out loud:

"_...A woman must have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing and the modern languages, to deserve the word; and besides all this she must possess a certain something in her air and manner of walking, the tone of her voice, her address and expressions, or the word will be but half-deserved."_

"_All this she must possess," added Darcy, "and to all this she must yet add something more substantial, in the improvement of her mind by excessive reading."_

"_I am no longer surprised at your knowing ONLY six accomplished women. I rather wonder now at your knowing ANY."_

Lily grinned. "I love the wit of Elizabeth Bennett!"

Alice nodded. "I love how Mr. Darcy is so cocky, but then it all comes together at the end and he realizes how much he needs her. He is kind of romantic."

Hestia smiled at them. "Not to mention that he is dead sexy!"

The three of them turned when a loud shout interrupted their conversation.

"All right, Snivellus?"

Lily sighed when she recognized the boy who was speaking. She caught sight of Severus Snape sitting under a tree nearby. He was obviously going over his notes from the exam, his greasy black hair hanging in his eyes. At hearing James' voice, Snape reacted so fast that it was as though he had been expecting an attack: dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes and his wand was halfway there when James shouted, "Expelliarmus!_"_

Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him.

Sirius Black, James Potter's partner in crime, let out a bark of laughter. "Impedimenta!" He said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet halfway through a dive towards his own fallen wand.

Students all around had turned to watch. Some of them had got to their feet and were edging nearer. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained.

"They are the most ridiculous … what the hell is he trying to prove?" Lily demanded as her friends shrugged next to her.

Snape lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands raised, James glanced over his shoulder at the girls at the water's edge as he went. Peter Pettigrew, part of the quartet of Marauders who loved to cause havoc around the school was on his feet now, watching hungrily, edging around Remus Lupin, the final Marauder member, to get a closer view.

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" James asked in a mocking tone.

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," Sirius said viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."

Several people watching laughed. Peter sniggered shrilly as though that was the best line he had heard all day. Snape was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes.

Lily gathered up her belongings now, stuffing them into her bag, ignoring Alice's warning, and hurried towards the scene as she heard Snape panting.

"You - wait," he panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing, "You - wait!"

"Wait for what?" Sirius said coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"

Snape let out a stream of mixed swear words and hexes, but with his wand ten feet away nothing happened.

"Wash out your mouth," James said coolly. "Scourgify!"

Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him -

"Leave him ALONE!" Lily shouted, feeling the anger bubble up inside of her. She was so tired of the Marauders and their stupid bullying and their stupid power-trips. Since no one else seemed to be interested in putting a stop to the scene unfolding in front of her, she was taking a stand.

James and Sirius looked round.

James' free hand immediately jumped to his hair. "All right, Evans?" He said, his tone suddenly pleasant, deeper and more mature. He grinned at her. That famous cocky smirk of his that made every girl in the school moon over him. It only made her more angry because that grin definitely deserved to be mooned over. It made him look sexy as hell and the worst part was that he knew it.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated; glaring at him in dislike. His sexy smirk was not going to work on her. She wouldn't let it. "What's he done to you?"

"Well," James said, appearing to deliberate the point, "It's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean …"

Many of the surrounding students laughed, Sirius and Peter included, but Remus, still apparently intent on his book, didn't, and nor did Lily.

"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toe-rag, Potter. Leave him _alone." _She demanded, glancing over at Snape in pity.

They had once been friends. Close friends. Now she barely knew the young man who was being bullied so badly. To be honest, she didn't even like him. But no one deserved this kind of cruelty especially for the entertainment of others.

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," James said quickly. "Go on … go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

Behind him, the Impedimenta Jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch towards his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," Lily screamed.

There were murmurs of laughter. Someone yelled out, "Burn, Potter!"

"Bad luck, Prongs," Sirius said briskly, and turned back to Snape. "Oi!"

But it was too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James' face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled around: a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of greying underpants.

Many people in the small crowd cheered; Sirius, James and Peter roared with laughter.

Lily's furious expression twitched slightly. She disapproved yes, but that curse Severus had just used … drawing blood was never part of the Marauder pranking. She pursed her lips, anger bubbling up again. "Let him down!"

"Certainly," James said and he jerked his wand upwards; Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, "Petrificus Totalus!_"_ and Snape keeled over again, rigid as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now.

James and Sirius eyed it warily.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," James said earnestly.

"Take the curse off him, then!"

James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and murmured the counter-curse. "There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus - "

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

Lily blinked. "Fine," she said coolly, the word cutting her to the core. After their shared history, childhood friends and he had the nerve to use that filthy word on her. She hardened her expression, "I won't bother you in the future then and I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."

Laughter followed her remark but James' hazel eyes were full of anger now as he glared menacingly at Snape.

"Apologize to Evans!" He roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him.

"I don't want _you _to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James. She was so tired of him attempting to ride in to her rescue, especially when he was the instigator of most of the problems. "You're as bad as he is!"

"What?" James yelped. "I'd NEVER call you a - you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK!"

She turned on her heel and hurried away.

"Evans!" James shouted after her. "Hey, EVANS!"

But she didn't look back.

She kept walking, ignoring the catcalls and the wolf whistles of people who either approved or disapproved of their argument. She didn't care which.

She marched back into the castle angrily. Why did she let herself get caught up with James Potter and his stupid band of miscreants? It was just asking for trouble. She was so tired of getting pulled in and not being able to do anything about it. He just made her so mad!

What made him think that he was special enough to pick on other students? Severus had been minding his own business and then wham! It was stupid, immature and downright ridiculous! Potter was sixteen years old so when the hell was he going to grow up?

Okay, Severus Snape wasn't exactly the nicest boy in school, she admitted to herself. He had been, she remembered painfully. He had been her best friend and her first magical one. But when they had started Hogwarts, he had changed. Over the last three years he had changed a lot and it hadn't been for the greater good.

The fact that he had cut Potter's face with a curse only further proved that point. Yes, he was defending himself against other jinxes but Potter hadn't physically hurt him. It only proved how many bad decisions Snape seemed to be making lately.

She closed her eyes as she remembered that only two months ago she had overheard him bragging about joining Voldemort. The jerk had thrown his whole life away. But James Potter didn't know that so why did he have to be such an ass?

She kicked the stone wall in front of her which did nothing except make her toes hurt and decided to head down to the dungeons to walk off some of her mad.

The dungeons didn't worry her like it did other students. To her the dungeons were a sanctuary. It was a place where she could explore and work on potions, her favourite subject. It was also one of the only places in the castle that she wasn't likely to run into James Potter. Professor Slughorn had already promised to help her work to get her Potions Master license.

She wasn't sure how long she had been wandering down there but when she glanced out the window she realized the sun had started to set signaling the end of the afternoon so dinner was nearing. It looked like walking off her mad had taken a lot longer than she had expected. She was just about to turn around and head towards Slughorn's office when she heard laughter from behind her. She started to turn around to see who was following when a hand clamped over her mouth and pressed her up against the stone wall causing her heart to leap up into her throat.

"If you move, I'll kill you."

She nodded, fear rushing into her. She had no idea who could possibly be behind her but the fact that she recognized the voice made her stomach clench. Was it someone she knew who would scare her like this? She closed her eyes and fought the urge to vomit when a hand began to slide up her kilt. She whimpered a little and her face was slammed back against the stone so hard her teeth chattered.

"Don't make a sound, you stupid Mudblooded bitch!"

The voice was rough but sounded so familiar that tears welled up in her eyes. This could not be happening to her. Who would be doing such a horrible thing? She moved her hand slowly, achingly slow towards her wand which was tucked in her pocket on the side of her kilt but a long fingered hand grasped hers and a familiar silky voice that she had heard yell out at her in anger by the lake only a few hours before rang out and sent shivers down her spine.

"Don't even think about it, Lily."

"Severus?" She choked out, turning to look at him as he threw her wand down the hall and grabbed at her breast.

He slapped her and she bit her lip, tasting blood.

"Get her on the floor," Snape demanded and Lily cried out when the unknown man flipped her down onto the cold stone floor of the dungeon, shoved his hand under her kilt and ripped her panties off.

She shrieked and when the hand clamped back down over her mouth she bit it. The guy screamed and his hood fell back and she found herself staring up into the ice blue cold eyes of Lucius Malfoy, a seventh year Slytherin that Snape had recently started to hang around.

His fist connected with her jaw and her tears rolled down her cheeks. "You'll pay for that, bitch!"

Snape turned his wand on her and immobilized her body. The fear in her eyes made him smile. "I told you that I didn't need the help of a filthy little Mudblood like you."

Lucius grinned down at her and ripped open her blouse, shredding it down the side and biting her breasts hard. Lily tried to scream but no sound came out as her mouth stayed shut and her body couldn't move. Tears welled up in her eyes so that she couldn't see and they were unable to rain down. She watched in horror as Lucius unzipped his pants and yanked himself out and then in one quick motion he had pushed himself deep inside of her and the pain ripped through her. She could feel the blood dripping down her thigh and more tears welled up in her eyes.

"Take the spell off," Lucius demanded, holding her arms down. "I want to watch her enjoy it before we get the fuck out of this hellhole."

Snape rolled his eyes and removed the spell and the tears poured down her cheeks.

"Please, please stop!" She cried out, struggling beneath him.

Lucius grinned at her. "Oh yeah, keep wiggling, it only makes it better, you stupid whore!"

"Lucius, just finish the job. That will piss Potter off enough as it is. Get it over with. We are supposed to be out of here by now." Snape demanded, a bored sound to his voice.

"Want a ride?" Lucius panted. "She's so fucking … tight! Of course, breaking a virgin in is always exciting."

Snape smirked as if they were sharing some private joke. "If you'd hurry up I might consider it, but for now I'm going to say - oof!"

He flew out of Lily's vision and she could hear the sounds of fists hitting flesh and she continued to struggle under the bulk of the man on top of her. She didn't have to struggle long because he was lifted off of her and thrown out of her sight.

She sat up slowly, aching all over and watched in fascination as Sirius Black pummeled the two of them as if they were dolls and left them unconscious and bleeding against the stone wall before binding them together and freezing them in place. He fell in front of her.

"Fuck Evans, are you alright? Shit, of course your not!" He yanked his own uniform shirt off and wrapped it around her shoulders, causing her view to be of nothing but a well chiseled chest.

Lily turned away from him, looking over to where Lucius and Severus were unconscious and before she could stop herself she whimpered.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. It will be alright." Sirius soothed, scooping her up into his arms and carrying her down the corridor. "We're going to go to the hospital wing, okay?"

She started to nod and then her cheeks flushed.

She was Lily Evans. The brightest muggle born at Hogwarts and she had failed. She hadn't been able to take care of herself. She knew it was petty and she knew it was her own pride that was smacking her brain and causing her mouth to speak the next words but she couldn't stop them.

"Wait, I don't … no one can see me like this, please!" She begged, tears rolling down her cheeks now.

Sirius sighed and sat her down, holding her arm as he steadied her against the wall. "Alright."

To her surprise, he didn't leave her there but instead he held his wand out and said, "Accio James' invisibility cloak."

Invisibility cloak?

It took only a minute for the cloak to come into his arms and he quickly wrapped her in it as well as himself and carefully started heading back towards the hospital wing.

"Is this better?"

"You have an invisibility cloak?"

He grinned at her. "Actually, it belongs to James. But, now no one can see us. So we're going to the hospital wing, alright?"

Lily swallowed. "Alright."

Then to his surprise she promptly passed out in his arms.

She woke up a few minutes later to the feel of the bed beneath her. Sirius was still holding her hand as the school matron, Madam Pomfrey stood on her other side.

"Where does it hurt, dear?" She asked kindly, her hand sitting on Lily's shoulder.

Lily closed her eyes. How was she supposed to answer that? Where did she hurt? Her heart. Her thighs. Her face. Her breasts. Her pride. Her most private area. Her jaw. "Everywhere."

Madam Pomfrey nodded and hurried off to get some supplies.

Sirius squeezed her hand gently and she turned to look at him. "They're going to pay for this, Evans, don't you worry."

Her pride smacked her upside the head again. "I don't … please, Sirius, don't tell anyone."

Sirius' brow crinkled. She was not actually saying this. "Evans, they need to be punished."

She nodded, sitting up a bit and wincing at the pain it caused on her thighs. She looked at him stubbornly. "Please Sirius, I don't want anyone to know what happened to me."

He sighed and moved to sit on the edge of her bed, taking both of her hands in his own. "Evans, I get that you're embarrassed, but this is … this is so much more than embarrassment. Embarrassment is what James and I did to Snivelly down at the lake today; it was stupid and it was fun. This … they need be chucked into Azkaban for this, Evans … what they did …" He trailed off, unsure of how to proceed.

Lily shook her head, tears in her eyes again. She knew he was right, God she knew that. But right now, with her body still aching from the attack and her pride still so bruised, she just didn't care. "I … I can't, Sirius, please, promise me. You won't tell anyone. Not a single person other than Madam Pomfrey, please promise. Promise me."

He dragged his fingers through his hair as he stared down at her. Her cheek was bruised; her jaw was bruised; her thighs were bloody and purple; her clothes torn and he remembered the sight of her bleeding and crying on the ground. Her bright green eyes stared up at him with trust and he swore half-heartedly. This was the girl his best mate was in love with. He couldn't deny her this.

At least not right now.

"Alright, fine. But I can't promise I won't beat the shit out of them both whenever I see them." He took her hand again. "I already locked them together in one of the dungeon rooms. Ev-Lily, what if they do this to someone else?"

She shook her head. "They won't. They were talking, Sirius … they are leaving the school for good."

He snorted. "Good riddance!" When she smiled he leaned down and kissed her bruised cheek so tenderly that the tears started all over again. "You scared the shit out of me, Evans."

Lily smiled up at him with gratitude, still so touched by his tender kiss. "Thank you for what you did. I'll never forget it."

Sirius smiled at her, his dark eyes searching hers. "You're welcome."

"Miss Evans, I need for you to drink all of this." Madam Pomfrey replied returning to her bedside and handing her a glass of amber coloured liquid. "Mr. Black can come back later on."

Lily nodded, accepting the potion from the matron before turning back to him. "Promise me, Sirius? No one?"

"I promise, Evans. Now let Poppy take care of you. I'll come back and see you tomorrow, okay?"

She nodded and watched him leave before she took the potion. It was only a few seconds later when she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2  A New Friend

**Chapter II - A New Friend**

**Sirius **came to see her the next morning with a bouquet of wildflowers. He placed them on her nightstand table and grinned at her before taking a seat in the chair. "So I started a rumour that Peeves tripped you and you fell down the dungeon stairs. If anyone asks, that's why you're in here."

Lily smiled at him. Sirius Black had always been very talented at making up stories. She had never appreciated it before. "Thank you. That saves me the trouble of trying to come up with something."

He grinned. "I'd like to take credit for those flowers but they're from James."

Lily scowled at him. "You promised you wouldn't tell!"

"Hey, give me some credit! No, he just heard that you fell and I was coming this way and he asked me to stop by and visit you and to give you these flowers as he was concerned. He said if he brought them in himself you would probably rip them into little pieces and toss them in his face just to spite him. So they're from James, keep them, moon over them, whatever." He explained, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh," she said, twisting her hands together in her lap. "I'm sorry."

He nodded, eyeing her carefully. "No skin off my bones. Listen, Evans … are you alright?"

She shrugged and wrapped her arms around herself. How was she supposed to answer that question? She was still a little sore. Madam Pomfrey had told her that would probably last a week or so. It was something she would have to endure until she healed properly. Since Malfoy hadn't had a chance to finish, she didn't have to worry about pregnancy but the matron had given her the appropriate potions just to be safe after promising not to mention anything to Professor Dumbledore. She had only slept as long as the potion let her and then she had spent the night staring at the ceiling, terrified that one of them would return and start over again.

But then she had heard Slughorn talking in the hallway. Apparently, Malfoy and Snape were missing. They had snuck out of the school and were thought to have gone home early. No one had been able to find them. Dumbledore had answered and told Slughorn that they would find them, as having two missing members from Slytherin House was definitely something that needed to be addressed.

Madam Pomfrey had wanted to intervene here and tell Dumbledore what they had done before their escape but Lily had begged her not to. The matron had explained that it was her job to report this to the Headmaster, but Lily's insistent begging had stopped her. At least for now.

Lily had closed her eyes, breathing a deep sigh of relief. Tomorrow she would get to go home and she wouldn't have to worry about facing either one of them again. That was all that mattered to her.

She took the water next to her bed and took a small sip before she spoke. "I will be. It's really all thanks to you. I have no idea if I would have managed to get out of that … situation if it hadn't been for you showing up when you did. Why did … I mean … what were you doing there and by yourself? I mean, usually you guys are like the four musketeers or something?"

Sirius grinned and crossed his ankles. "I don't know what that means, but coming from you I'm going to assume it's not a compliment." When Lily smiled at him he continued. "I was looking for you, actually. Remus told me that he figured I had a better shot if I went looking for you without James. Good choice too."

She glanced up at him quizzically. "Why?"

He grinned at her. "Well, I know that you really hate my best mate, which is a shame, because he's great, but if James would have witnessed that … those two would be dead."

She closed her eyes. "They … they said that they did it to get back at … Potter."

Sirius nodded and took her hand in his again. "I know and that would kill him more than directly trying to hurt him. It was sneaky and evil and thank Merlin he's not going to find out about this."

Lily bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. Why did they think raping her would get back at James? He liked her, she knew that, but he didn't _really like_ her. He just kept asking her out because she was the only girl in school who had ever been asked out by James Potter and had said no. That was all it was.

She pushed the thoughts out of her mind and turned back to Sirius. "So, why were you looking for me and why did Remus think that you would have a better shot without James?"

He grinned at her. "I was kind of hoping that you might put a good word in with Tia?"

Lily laughed. The sound made her feel good. It made her realize that her life wasn't going to end with this disaster. "I owe you my life, Sirius. Putting a good word in with Hestia is the least I can do. Besides, you already have a foot in the door. She thinks you have a great bum and she's always checking you out when you walk away."

His eyes lit up at that. "Ree-ally? Interesting."

She grinned. "Go for it. You don't even need me."

"Well, honey, I knew I didn't need you, I mean look at me! But, I just wanted you to pump her up for it. I like girls who are waiting for me."

Lily rolled her eyes. "You are something else."

He stood up and squeezed her hand gently, his voice becoming very befitting of his name. "Listen, I know that we're not friends and that we don't know each other very well except that you apparently find me very annoying and hate my best friend but … if you need anything … ever … I'm a good listener, okay?"

Lily smiled at him, surprised and little touched by his gesture. "Thank you."

He grinned and leaned down to kiss her forehead again. "Be more careful too. By the way, I found your wand. I just put it in the drawer of the nightstand there. See you around."

She nodded as she watched him go and then she curled up on her side, her eyes on the flowers and she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

She was woken up a few hours later by the sounds of her two best friends arguing.

"What do you mean, Peeves doesn't physically hurt people?" Hestia demanded angrily, her long straight black hair dangling over Lily in her movement. She had dark brown eyes that were staring at Alice in amazement. "What do you call chucking an ink pot at my head? I had a bump the size of a Snitch there for two weeks!"

Alice, a pretty round-faced girl with soft brown hair and green-blue eyes shook her head. "Tia, look at her. She is way more beat up then she should be for falling down the stairs! I think something else happened."

"Alice! It's Lily! First of all, she has that frickin' alabaster skin and she bruises like a peach! She could _so _look exactly like that from falling down the stairs! Second of all, Sirius is spreading the rumour so let's wait for her to wake up and see what happened. I can't imagine Sirius lying about something Peeves did; that is just backwards logic thinking."

Alice sighed. "Fine, you win, for now!"

"Will you too shut up, some of us are trying to rest here?" Lily replied, smiling a little as she opened her eyes.

"Lily!" Alice exclaimed, sitting on the edge of her friend's bed. "We've been so worried!"

Hestia nodded, sitting on her other side. "We only just found out like an hour ago! We were hoping maybe you and Robbie did make up and had gone off somewhere, which is why you weren't in your bed. Or maybe you decided to teach that dick-wad a lesson after all!"

Lily chuckled a little. Robbie Sampson had been her boyfriend for a good portion of the school year. Despite his intentions to win her back the afternoon before by the lake, she was definitely not going to make up with him. Not to mention that she really wasn't in the mood right now to try to teach him a lesson. They had broken up a few weeks ago because he had wanted Lily to have sex with him. She hadn't been ready and when she realized that he was only going to continue to pressure her, she had dumped him.

She closed her eyes. Maybe she should have gone through with it just so last night wouldn't have … She turned back to her friends, hoping that her eyes were not betraying her.

"No, he was a jerk. I was definitely not with Robbie."

Alice pursed her lips as she eyed her friend carefully. Lily was the worst liar in the world. Her eyes clearly stated every emotion she had and right now they were yelling: fear. Alice wasn't sure what to make of that. "Did Peeves really push you down the stairs?"

Lily hesitated. She completely agreed with Sirius' story. It took the pressure off of her for having to come up with something but at the same time, these were two best friends. She looked up into their concerned faces and she decided against it. She didn't want to remember it. She wanted to push this memory back as far into her mind as she could and seal it closed. Maybe she could do a memory charm on herself? She shook the thought from her head, that would just be too dangerous.

"I guess so, to be honest, I don't remember much."

"What do you mean, you don't remember much?" Hestia demanded, taking her friend's hand in hers. "You didn't hit your head, did you?"

Lily smiled at that. "No, I mean, Sirius caught me, but I fell down a lot of stairs. It's kind of a blur. He saved me anyway, I could have been really hurt."

Hestia grinned broadly at that. "He's such a hottie. I wish he would catch me."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Tia, we have more important issues at hand right now!"

Lily chuckled a little. It was nice to hear normal conversation. It was exactly what she needed if she was going to put all of this behind her. "Actually, Sirius caught me because he was looking for me. It seems he's interested in a certain roommate of mine and was hoping I could give him some hints as to how to make her interested in him."

Hestia's mouth dropped open. "Really?"

"How do you know she's talking about you, Tia?" Alice said, smirking. "Dorcas is definitely one of the most beautiful girls in school."

It was Hestia's turn to roll her eyes now. "Pul-lease, Sirius shagged her last month! So is it me?"

"Yes."

Hestia jumped up and did a little happy dance. "He is so fine! I would so love to let him get into my pants."

"You are so crude." Lily said, smiling. "Speaking of Dorcas, though, where is she?" Lily asked, thinking of their other roommate.

Dorcas Meadows was one of the most beautiful girls in the whole school. She had shoulder length bright blonde hair and big blue eyes. She had a body most girls would kill for and to top it off was one of the nicest people you could ever meet. Emmeline Vance, a tall, lanky brunette with glasses and blue eyes was their last roommate. She and Dorcas, for some unknown reason, had hit it off and become the best of friends. Lily, Alice and Hestia had always been friendly with them but they had never been as close to them.

Alice shrugged. "Somewhere making out with her new boyfriend I suppose. Actually, I think she's dating Robbie now, Lily. He certainly didn't waste any time considering he was asking for you to take him back yesterday."

"She can have him. I think he's a prat."

Alice laughed and leaned down to hug her friend. "He was. I was so worried about you. I'm glad you're alright. Are you going to make it down for the leaving feast?"

Lily shook her head. The last thing she wanted was to sit in the Great Hall where everyone would stare at her and wonder. "No, I'm still pretty tired. Madam Pomfrey gave me a lot of sleep potion. I think I'll just stay here and meet you guys on the train tomorrow."

"What about your packing?" Alice asked in concern.

"It's mostly done. I can do the few last minute things tomorrow."

Alice smiled. "Well, once Tia gets a hold of herself, we can do that for you tonight."

"Thanks, you two are the best." Lily replied, honestly, thinking of how much of a relief it would be if she didn't have to pack as well.

Hestia grinned. "We already knew that."

Lily laughed. It was nice to have friends that cared. She just hoped that one day she would be able to share with them the burden that she was carrying.

**The** train ride home was something that Lily had been dreading. It would be the first time she was there in front of everyone since it had happened. Snape and Malfoy had indeed left the school. Dumbledore had apparently announced that they had left at the feast and that anyone who knew anything about the situation was to come forward immediately.

But she found that she didn't feel safer with them gone.

She sat in her spot on the train, nervous and alone. Alice and Hestia had wandered off to find some snacks and she was staring out the train window lost in thought. She jumped when the train door opened and Libby Madison, a prefect from Hufflepuff, poked her head in.

"Hey Lil, are you going to patrol?"

Lily nodded, angry at herself for shirking her responsibilities as a prefect. "Yes, I'm coming."

She carefully put her book away in her purse and took three deep calming breaths before heading out. The hallways were fairly empty but she moved through, peeking through doors to make sure all of her fellow students were behaving. After twenty minutes, she finally reached the end and peeked her head in the last compartment.

All of the colour drained out of her face when she realized it was full of Slytherins.

Narcissa Black and her sister Bellatrix were sitting next to each other with Amycus and Alecto Carrow and Bellatrix's boyfriend Rudolphous Lestrange. This wouldn't normally bother her, but she knew that they were all friends with Snape and Malfoy.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little Miss Lily Evans. Heard you let Malfoy have some fun a few nights back?" Alecto said, an evil grin across his face.

"Gonna let us have the same courtesy?" Amycus asked, her dark eyes leering.

Lily took an automatic step back.

They all knew.

Malfoy must have …

God, she felt disgusted.

She felt dirty.

She felt sick.

"Don't run, Evans. We'll make sure you enjoy yourself a bit - its perfectly alright to be a whore." Bellatrix exclaimed, grinning evilly. "As long as its not with my man. I don't want him to be fucking a Mudblooded bitch! Who knows what kind of diseases he could contract?"

Lily trembled and she hated herself for feeling so afraid. She took another step back and the compartment door slammed shut blocking out the sound of laughter and she felt a person behind her. Arms reached out to steady her as she held back a shriek.

"Hey, wow, sorry, Evans, didn't know you were there." James replied, carefully closing the door to the loo behind him.

She knew it was probably a bad decision. But he was better than anyone else. She moved and threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

James' mouth dropped open and a sarcastic comment was just about to leave his lips when he realized that she was trembling … and crying. He picked her up and carried her into the baggage compartment, being the closest room other than the loo. He took a seat on somebody's trunk and he just rocked her back and forth. When she finally calmed down, she pulled back, her face blushing red.

"I'm … I'm sorry."

He smiled kindly at her. It was a look Lily had never before seen on his face. "Don't be sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, honestly."

She smiled a little at that. He was worried his grabbing her had caused this. In a strange way, she found that kind of sweet. "It … I was just … it was something else. Thanks for not being a jerk while I had a baby moment, Potter."

He laughed, pleased to see some colour returning to her cheeks. He knew she was still injured from her fall, but he was still very surprised by her little breakdown. "I don't think crying is a baby moment. My mum says that every sane woman needs to have a good cry every once in a while to stay sane. Are you alright?"

She nodded, thinking that his mother was exactly right. "Yes. Thank you." She blushed again when she realized that she was practically sitting in his lap. "Um … I should …"

He nodded as well and helped her up so that he could stand. "Right … well, have a good summer, Evans."

"Yeah, you too." She said, meaning it. He had been there for her when she needed him, even if it was just a shoulder to cry on, she really appreciated it. She felt a little better now that she had cried as well. It would help her hide what happened from her parents.

He flashed that grin at her, the sexy smirk and it put her back up before the words even left his mouth. Leave it to Potter to ruin the moment. "Maybe when we come back we can have us a date?"

She rolled her eyes but it pleased him because he had truly been concerned with the fear he had seen in them. "I don't think so."

"See you, Evans."

Lily watched him start to leave and she reached out to grab his arm. As pitiful as it made her feel, she realized that the walk past the Slytherins' compartment on her own was too far to do by herself. "James, wait!"

He turned, surprised that she had grabbed his arm and that she had called him James but his comment died in his throat when he saw that the fear was back in her eyes. "Yes, Lily?"

"Can you … can you please walk with me back to my compartment?"

He glanced at her quizzically. Her almond-shaped green eyes were wide and fearful, her perfect bottom lip was trembling slightly and she had paled a bit again. Something else had definitely scared her out there and he wondered what it was.

"What's out there, Lily? What are you afraid of?"

Lily's eyes widened. "I … I … please?"

James took her hand in his, rubbing his fingers over the back of it in reassurance and surprising Lily when it sent a thrill through her system. "Of course, come on."

He led the way back to her compartment without another word and Lily followed gratefully; confused, bewildered, and surprised.

James Potter was definitely a mystery. And she was grateful to him.

**James **wistfully watched Lily get off the train and head towards her parents. The tall man with the dark brown hair that had a hint of auburn engulfed her in a big hug and he sighed. The fact that he was jealous of her father was downright ridiculous. Not to mention that he could still feel the way she felt wrapped in his lap, in his arms. He was pathetic.

"She really didn't throw out the flowers, Padfoot?" James asked for the fifth time as his friend rolled his eyes at him.

"No, she kept them and she said thanks."

James grinned. "I'm starting to grow on her."

Peter snorted. "Like a fungus!"

Sirius laughed and high-fived with Peter, ignoring James' glare.

"She was acting weird on the train though, I didn't get to tell you guys."

Sirius' eyebrow rose slightly as he snuck a glance back at Lily. He hadn't spoken to her since yesterday in the hospital wing. "What do you mean by 'weird'?"

James shrugged, hoisting his trunk up onto the wheels. "Well, she was patrolling and walked into this compartment with some Slytherins in it. I came out of the loo just as the door closed and I could hear them laughing and she practically walked backwards into me. I kind of teased her a bit and she threw her arms around me and she was shaking like a leaf and started to cry like she was scared or something."

"What did you do?" Sirius asked. He knew he should have checked on Lily. Being the only one who really knew what had happened to her was hell. How was he supposed to make sure that she was okay if she didn't tell any of her friends so that they could help her out?

"Well, I took her into the baggage compartment since it was there and I just held her and she cried. Then she apologized and I flirted and made her smile. Then she asked me to walk her back to her compartment - that's when the fear returned to her eyes. So I did and then Alice came in so I left. What do you think that's about?" James asked, looking thoughtful.

Sirius shrugged. The last thing he wanted was to cause James to suspect he should worry. The bloke was Lily-obsessed as it was. "I wouldn't worry about it."

They headed off in the direction of James' mother and before James could ask another Lily question, Sirius moved forward.

"Gwendolynn my love, I've missed you!" Sirius declared, kissing her in a loud smacking kiss on the mouth.

Gwen laughed and pinched his cheek. "Smart ass! You're lucky you're so damn cute!"

Sirius grinned sheepishly and then pretended to look outrageously hurt when she shoved him aside and tugged James into her arms.

"My, you've grown again, darling!" She replied, kissing her son's cheek and hugging him close.

James smiled and hugged her back, squeezing just a little tighter than normal. He really needed a hug. "A bit, yeah. How have you been, Mum?"

Gwen smiled and kissed his cheek again, framing his face with her hands. "Well, you would know if you wrote home more often, now wouldn't you?"

He grinned and draped his arms over her shoulders. "I missed you. Where's Dad?"

Gwen sighed. "There was a Quidditch disaster. I didn't get all of the details, but something about an injured seeker and the possibility of being a chaser short - the finals start this week and you know how crazy your father gets."

James laughed. Since his father was a coach for Puddlemere United, he definitely knew how crazy his father could get when it came to Quidditch. "I'm sure he'll have some interesting stories when he gets home."

He glanced back to where Lily was still embraced in her father's arms and he sighed before turning back.

"Let's go home."


	3. Chapter 3  An Unforeseen Visitor

**Chapter III - An Unforeseen Visitor**

**Lily** found now that she was home it was a lot harder to keep what happened to her a secret. Both of her parents were very intuitive, especially when it came to her. She tried to act normal and she had used the Peeves story, but she was positive that her parents didn't believe her.

It had been four days since it had happened and every time she closed her eyes, she re-lived it. She wasn't sure what was worse; remembering where her aches, pains, and bruises had come from or the nightmares that plagued her.

She sat on her bed now, her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them. Her mother and sister had decided to go shopping, but Lily had feigned a headache and decided to stay home. She wasn't ready to act like herself again. She didn't think that she could act like herself again. Too much had happened.

She had read in the paper that Voldemort had been gathering more followers and on the muggle news the reporters claimed that Severus Snape was missing from the neighbourhood. She closed her eyes … he had officially gone to join Voldemort as did Malfoy.

She knew it. It really was the only explanation.

He hadn't been the one to hurt her, but she felt on some level that she was hurt by him the most because he had once been her friend yet he had stood over her and watched as someone raped her and abused her and had done nothing about it.

Instead, someone she barely knew, except that he was the biggest cad that she had ever known, had been the one to save her. He hadn't asked any questions; he hadn't tried to make it so that she owed him. He had just helped her and for that she would always be very grateful to Sirius Black.

Her bedroom door opened and she managed a small smile for her father.

"Hi Daddy."

Deacon Evans closed the door behind him and took a seat next to her on the bed, placing a book in front of her. "Look what I found in the attic today."

Lily smiled when she looked down at the book. It was a book of fairy tales; one of her favourites one as a child. It was full of _Cinderella, Arabian Nights, Beauty and the Beast, Sleeping Beauty,_ and _Snow White._ "Our book."

Deacon nodded. "You always enjoyed fairy tales more than Petunia. The thoughts of magic carpets and fairy godmothers, evil witches and spells … maybe on some level you always knew that it was real."

He watched her now, the way her eyes moved over the pages of the book. She was different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something had changed with her. He only wished that she would tell him what it was.

Lily smiled at that. They were nice stories but they were definitely not real. A kiss from a prince didn't solve all of your problems. "Maybe I did. I certainly wanted to believe it."

"Now you're sixteen years old. I can't believe it."

She grinned and moved to hug him.

"What happened to you, baby girl?" He asked, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

Lily stiffened in his arms. "What do you mean?"

Deacon pulled back just enough to take her face in his hands. "I know you like I know the back of my hand. Something happened, what is it? I miss my wildflower full of energy and laughter … what happened to her?"

"She's still here. I guess I'm just tired."

"Lily … don't lie to me, sweetheart. What's wrong?"

Tears filled her eyes. "I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

"Honey, you can tell me anything."

Lily shook her head and hugged him again. God, she couldn't tell him this. He would be so ashamed of her. She was so ashamed of herself. She just couldn't do it. It was better that she kept it in. Especially now … she knew that Lucius and Severus had left school and that they wouldn't be back in the fall. She also knew that Sirius had been right … she should have told Dumbledore, but with them leaving to go follow Voldemort … what could he have done?

No, it was better this way. No one would be able to judge her or worse pity her. The law would deal with them when it was time; when Voldemort was finally defeated. She was sure of it.

"I can't, Daddy; I'm sorry."

Deacon kissed her forehead and rocked her gently in his arms, letting her cry. He was more concerned about her now that she claimed she couldn't tell him. She had always been able to tell him everything. He kissed the top of her head just as the doorbell rang.

"Your mother and Petunia are still out shopping so I guess I better get that."

Lily nodded as he got up to head downstairs. Now she would have a minute to compose herself. She hurried into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face, dabbing at her eyes to get rid of the red rims. She had just stepped out back into the hallway when she heard her father's angry voice.

"Lily Rose Amelia Mary-Brenna Evans, you get down here _this_ instant!"

Lily paused, wincing slightly at the use of her full name. What on earth had she done?

She hurried down the stairs, through the hall and into the common room where the front door was. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. There stood Sirius Black in torn blue jeans, a semi-tight white tee-shirt, a black leather motorcycle jacket, scuffed black boots and a helmet under his arm.

"Hey Evans, how's it going?"

Her mouth simply dropped open.

She took a step towards the door and that was when she saw through the window the red and black bike in the driveway. No wonder her father was so angry. He was really against motorbikes.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" She asked, finally getting over her shock.

"I needed to talk to you."

Deacon was moving his eyes back and forth between them suspiciously. That was when Lily realized what he was so angry about.

He thought that Sirius was her boyfriend.

He thought that Lily was dating him.

Before she could prevent it, she busted into laughter. She held a hand to her stomach, as the laugh bellowed out of her. God, it had been days since she had laughed. Soon Sirius and Deacon were both laughing along with her; more at her really.

"What's so funny, Evans?" Sirius asked when she finally managed to catch her breath.

Lily grinned at him and smiled hugely at her father. "My father thinks that I'm dating you."

"You're not?" Deacon asked, feeling so much better about the situation.

Lily shook her head. "Daddy … look at him."

Sirius made to protest. "Hey, I'm a catch!" He flashed them a brilliant smile and Deacon just glared at him. "Anyway, can I talk to you, Evans? Alone?"

Lily nodded and smiled at her father. "Daddy, Sirius is just a friend from school."

Deacon hesitated for a moment. Sirius was clearly the exact person he had hoped his girls never got involved with, but the laughter in her eyes, something that had clearly been missing since she had returned from school was there with Sirius so he nodded. "Go ahead."

Lily gestured for Sirius to go back outside. "Come on; we'll go down to the park."

He nodded. "Can I leave my helmet and jacket here?"

Lily took the items from him and placed them on the floor next to the front door and led the way down the street to the park at the end. They walked in silence. It was only when Lily had taken a seat on one of the swings that he spoke.

"I know that you're surprised to see me."

Surprised did not even begin to describe how shocked she was to see him on her doorstep. "How did you even know where I lived exactly?" She asked, carefully.

Sirius shrugged. "I asked Tia. She didn't want to tell me at first, but I charmed it out of her. Then we had sex. It all worked out."

Lily rolled her eyes. It was reasons like this that she remembered why she hated the Marauders. "Well, Tia and I are going to be having a nice little chat."

Sirius grinned and took a seat on one of the swings next to her. "Now, now, no need to be rude." He stretched his long legs out in front of him and crossed them at the ankles. "I was worried."

She pulled her long hair back into a ponytail and used the elastic band on her wrist to tug it back before she answered. "You shouldn't be."

"No?" Sirius asked. "Then how come when I asked to see you the first words out of your dad's mouth was that you were 'not up for visitors at the moment'?"

"He just doesn't like motorbikes or hooligans who dress like you."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Come on, Evans; that's crap! He's worried about you too! Didn't you tell him what happened?"

Lily's cheeks heated and she looked down at her hands. "I … can't ... but I'm fine! So you can go home now!"

"Pft! My parents kicked me out. But it's you I'm concerned with."

"Your parents kicked you out?" Lily asked, turning to look up at him. "Why?"

He shrugged and flashed her a quick grin. "Because they're assholes?"

"Come on, really?" She asked, genuinely curious. She knew that sometimes she had fights with her parents, but she couldn't imagine either one of them kicking her or Petunia out of the house.

Sirius looked at her for a moment. "I'll tell you why if you talk to me."

She didn't have to ask about what.

Neither one of them spoke. They glided back and forth on the swing until the two kids in the sandbox started home for dinner. The sun moved down a bit to signal that the evening was going to begin. It was only then that she spoke.

"I can't get the words out."

Sirius didn't say anything.

"I just … to say that I was … he raped me," she whispered, tears filling her eyes. "I … my parents, my friends, they'll be so ashamed of me."

He reached over and took her hand in his, staying silent as they glided back and forth.

"I'm ashamed of me." She murmured softly, closing her eyes. "I should have been able to stop it. I heard someone behind me and suddenly I was pinned face-first against the wall and Lucius he said … he said he would kill me … so I didn't move." One tear drifted down her cheek. "I didn't really believe whoever it was would hurt me. But I … I very carefully, very slowly inched my hand down towards my wand and Severus … he grabbed my hand and took my wand. That was when I realized I was in trouble, but I never imagined …"

Sirius gently rubbed his finger over her hand in reassurance.

"Then I was on the floor. I tried to fight, I … I bit him, but he slapped me. He told me if I made a sound that it would be worse and then he was taking off my knickers and … then he … God, it hurt."

He moved now, pulling the swing towards him and tugging her into his arms so that she could cry on his shoulder.

"It hurt so much. I cried out, but … no one was there to hear me. Severus he … he immobilized me and I couldn't move … not my lips, not my arms, not my legs, nothing and … I could just feel … it and I could feel the blood dripping down my thighs and the punch to my jaw and the slap to my face. Lucius was enjoying himself and Sev … he just stood there above me and watched. He didn't help. Sirius, he … Sev was my best friend. He was the first magical person I ever knew. He's the one who told me that I was a witch. But when we started Hogwarts, he changed. I was a Gryffindor and we couldn't be friends. It just wasn't fair. By Christmas of first year he wouldn't even talk to me anymore. We drifted apart and when he did speak to me … he was mean and he was rude because he made it perfectly clear that I was _unworthy_ to be his friend because I was a muggleborn. But I never thought he could …"

Sirius gently ran his hand up and down her back as a sob racked through her.

"Then … Lucius he said that he wanted Severus to remove the spell because he wanted to feel me struggle beneath him … I think that was worse because the more I struggled the more he seemed to _enjoy_ it. He was going to finish … he was just telling Severus that he should _ride me_ when …"

Lily backed away from Sirius. He watched her carefully as she stumbled to the trash can and vomited. She wiped her mouth, tears in her eyes. He was going to approach her when he saw her go to the water fountain and rinse her mouth.

"I'm sorry."

Sirius smiled reassuringly and pat the swing next to him. "No problem."

"He was … telling Severus that when you came ... I'll never forget that as long as I live, Sirius … you stopped them."

He smiled at her and continued to run his hands up and down her back in reassurance.

"If you … if you hadn't come along when you did … they might have done worse. They said that it was to get back at Potter, but I don't know why … it wasn't my fault that you guys were picking on Severus … I wasn't involved; I tried to stop it so why would they do that to me? Why, Sirius?"

Sirius just let her cry. When she finally seemed to cry her last tear and her sobs finally subsided, only then did he pull away and smile at her. "Because James likes you, Evans, and if he found out that they had you like that it would make him furious and he would go after them, yes, but it would also be the perfect way to get back at him."

Lily wiped the tears from her eyes and shook her head. "I don't understand."

"James cares so much about others, Lily. He would protect a complete stranger with his life, no questions asked. But someone he lo-likes or cares about … he would give his own life if it spared theirs. I guess Snape was using that to his advantage." Sirius replied simply.

Lily nodded, staring down at her hands. She still wasn't quite sure what Sirius meant, but she didn't want to ask him to explain anymore. "Oh."

He smiled at her. "I told you that I was a good listener."

"I guess you are. Thank you. I guess I didn't think I needed to talk about it."

"It's always better to get it out, Evans. I think that you should tell your parents though. They won't be ashamed of you. This wasn't your fault in any way. It was a horrible tragedy that you can put past you. I know it won't be easy, but you can do it." He said quietly. "And I think that one of the ways to start doing that is to not lie to those you love about what's wrong."

Lily nodded, biting her lip softly. "I'll think about it, alright?"

"Alright. Come on; let me get you back to your house before your father thinks I've abducted you."

She stood up to follow and grinned when he draped his arm over her shoulders. "So … why did your parents kick you out?"

He grinned. "Well, like I said, they're assholes! But mostly … they're nothing like me. I play too many tricks, I do too many pranks, I like to laugh … they don't. They are very dark … not like evil dark, but dark. They wouldn't actually go out and support Voldemort, but they think he has the right idea. They are essentially pureblood snobs."

"I see," Lily replied carefully not quite sure what to make of that.

Sirius shrugged. "I'm used to it. But when I was sorted into Gryffindor they practically disowned me from the family. Blacks belong in Slytherin. They eventually got over it until they found out that I was hanging out with James."

"But I thought that he was a pureblood?" She asked, confused over why that would be an issue.

"Well, yeah he is, but his parents are … well, brilliant actually. They don't care about blood or where one came from or how they got there they just care about what they've become. Gwen is like the most beautiful woman alive and she kind of adopted me. I spend every Christmas with them and most summers. But this year when I got home my mother says to me: 'Sirius, you are going to start behaving like a Black. You're going to stop hanging around with riffraff blood-traitors like the Potters and learn to be a respectable pureblood. You're going to marry a pureblood witch and have pureblood children.' I was ready to punch her. First of all, I'm sixteen and am clearly not the marrying kind. Second of all, if I marry someone and she happens to be a pureblood cool otherwise who cares, you know? I'm not going to only like people based on the type of blood they have. That's stupid and racist and I'm not like that. I don't want to be that way."

"So what did you do?" Lily asked as they approached her house. She saw that her mother's car was back in the driveway and wondered briefly what her father had said about her friend from school.

Sirius shrugged. "I told her that she wasn't going to make me do anything. So she told me that I could get out then because she didn't want such a disrespectful son under her roof. So I packed up my shit and I got on my bike and I drove out to James' house. James answered and I told him my parents had finally kicked me out."

"What did he do?" She asked. She couldn't imagine how she would react if a similar occasion occurred.

"He told me to put my bike in the garage and went in to make up the guest room. Gwen and Andrew came home and told me that I could live with them as long as I wanted to. I've never felt more at home in my life." He explained, grinning at her. "So that's the story."

Lily nodded and then another thought crossed her mind. "Wait a minute, if you are living with Potter … how did you manage to get here without him? Aren't you two usually joined at the hip?"

Sirius laughed at that. "I told him that I had a date; which I did, earlier and I said I wouldn't be home until later."

"I see."

He grinned at her. "You look a lot better, Evans. I really hope talking it out helped a bit."

She smiled at him. "It did. Thank you. I owe you a lot."

"Don't worry; I'll make you pay up when the time comes." He told her, a grin on his face.

Lily opened the front door to get his helmet and jacket. "I'm sure you will - oh hi, Tuney."

Petunia Evans stood at the door, arms crossed in front of her as she glared openly at Sirius. "Who _is that?"_

"Petunia, this is Sirius Black a friend from school, Sirius this is my older sister, Petunia."

"Nice to meet you," Sirius said.

"Humph!" Petunia exclaimed before storming back into the house.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Sorry about her. She doesn't like anyone who is magical; I'm the exception … some of the time."

"No problem." Sirius said slipping the jacket on just as a pretty woman came to the door with Deacon. She had curly, curly hair in the same blonde that he had seen on Petunia. She had a bit of a long neck, but not as severe as that of her eldest daughter and pretty brown eyes that were almond shaped. "Hello."

"Hi, I'm Cecilia Evans, Lily's mother."

"Sirius Black, a friend from school. Well, I have to head back, it was nice to meet you, Mr. Evans, Mrs. Evans." He placed the helmet on his head and winked at Lily and then he got back onto his bike and drove off.

Cecilia Evans looked at her daughter. "A friend, Lily? He's awfully handsome."

Lily smiled at that. It seemed that even older woman got caught up in the Black charm. "He's so not my type, Mum. He's just a friend, a new friend at that. He's silly. He fancies Tia and he wanted my help getting her to like him."

Deacon closed the front door behind her when she came in. "You look like you had a good time." He could see a difference in her eyes and he smiled at it. "You look happy."

She was happy, she realized.

In one afternoon, Sirius Black had allowed her to pour out her problems and move past them. She wasn't over it. She figured that she might never be over it, but she was ready to move past it. That step meant a lot.

"I am. So how was shopping, Mum?"

**Sirius** stepped back into the Potter house and grinned when he saw James sitting at the kitchen table eating a sandwich. "'Sup Prongs?"

James turned to grin at him. "Gotta make your own food."

Sirius shrugged and helped himself.

"How was your date with Hestia?" James asked, glancing at his watch. "You were gone all day so I'm guessing it went well."

"Scored."

James snorted. "Figured. You're such a pig, sometimes, Padfoot."

Sirius took a bite out of the sandwich he made and leaned against the counter. "You're just jealous. If you would stop mooning over Evans for two seconds you could have just as much sex as I'm having."

"I'd much rather my son didn't sleep with every woman who breathes," Gwen replied as she stepped into the kitchen. "Is that what you boys are having for dinner?"

"I was hungry," James said grinning up at his mother.

"Hmm, when aren't you hungry. Hurry up and eat those and get out of my kitchen. I'll find something to feed you two poor starving creatures for dinner."

James stuffed the last bite of his sandwich into his mouth and quickly swallowed before almost walking into his father. "Hi Dad. How was the game?"

Andrew Potter grinned widely. "We made it! If we can play like this again next week, we're going to the championships!"

"That's great, Andy!" Sirius said, a grin on his face. "I bet there's going to be lots of hot girls at that winning party, right?"

"You're not going," Gwen replied, not even bothering to look over at them and then grinning when her husband's arms encircled her waist.

James laughed. "Padfoot looks like you took away his favourite toy, Mum. We'll be outside." He led the way out into the backyard, through the huge courtyard and through his mother's gardens until they were out where the Quidditch pitch was. "So where did you take her?"

Sirius sighed and stretched out easily on the grass against the tree on the side of the pitch. "I have to tell you something that is probably going to get me in trouble with both you and this certain person, but keeping it from you seems wrong."

James' eyebrow rose slightly as he took a seat across from his friend. "Okay … I thought you were just out with Tia?"

He shrugged and crossed his ankles. "I was. We went to lunch and then we had sex … twice … then we parted ways. I'm taking her out again Friday night. But it was after that … I went to … hell, Prongs, I went to Evans' house."

James' head shot up and his hazel eyes met that of his friend. "What? Why?"

"I wasn't completely honest with you about … Peeves didn't push Evans down the stairs. Something else happened, which I can't tell you because I promised her that I wouldn't tell anyone, but I … I saved her, I guess you can say. I was just worried about her so I wanted to stop by and make sure that she was alright. Tia gave me the address and we took a walk to this park at the end of her street. She was mad that I was there so I just sat there next to her. It was a good twenty minutes of silence and then she started to talk about … what happened and I think that it helped her out a lot."

"What exactly happened, Sirius?"

He sighed. "I can't, Prongs, I'm sorry … I promised."

James nodded. He understood the importance of a promise and he didn't want to ask his friend to break that promise. "Just tell me … was it bad?"

Sirius nodded. "Pretty bad. She's beating herself up over it; you know she thinks that she should have been able to take care of herself, but she needed help and I think that put her back up a bit. I just wanted to let you know because I decided to start writing to her."

James swallowed carefully. His heart was beating in his chest and he hoped his voice didn't break when he asked the next question. "Are you … are you interested in her?"

"What? Prongs, no! Come on; I would never do that to you!"

"That doesn't answer my question, Sirius. I know you would never do that to me but how you feel is something else entirely."

Sirius shook his head. "James, I don't like Evans that way. She's beautiful yes, and of course I've thought about it, but as soon as you made yourself clear in third year that you wanted her - I never thought about it again."

James grinned now; relief coursing through his system. "Fuck, you're a great friend."

Sirius laughed. "Well … let's be honest … she's not my type; besides, she'd never go out with me in a million years! I would only be in it for the sex. Evans is not the one-night stand kinda girl, which we both know is the kind I like best. We also both know that you two would work out so much better. But she does have a really great rack."

"Yeah, she does." James muttered wistfully before turning his attention back to his friend. "If she didn't hate my guts maybe we'd work out. It seems like nothing I ever do is good enough for her." He sighed and stretched out on his back. "It's like an ache, Sirius. Every time I look at her it's like she takes another piece of my heart and leaves me with nothing. I don't know what to do to prove that I'm not the guy she seems to think I am."

"My guess would be to take Moony's advice and grow up a bit, Prongs. But not too much okay, because I still need a good prankster buddy from time to time." He said with a grin. "Also maybe stop being so cocky around her; I don't think she likes that and I think it puts her back up right away."

James sat up. "If you become friends with her …"

Sirius grinned. "Don't worry, mate; I got you covered. But I can only do so much."

He nodded. "If I wrote her a letter, would you send it along with yours?"

Sirius hesitated. He really wanted to help his friend and he wasn't lying, James and Lily really would make a great couple, but Lily was still very fragile right now. No, a letter would be good. Maybe if they could become friends … it would work out. "Yeah, alright, go for it."

James grinned. "Oh man, now I have to make sure its a great letter!


	4. Chapter 4 No I Am Absolutely Not Dating

**Chapter IV - No, I Am Absolutely Not Dating James Potter**

"**Lily,** honey, you have mail," Cecilia called out as Lily made her way downstairs for breakfast.

"Thanks Mum." She took a seat at the table and opened the envelope in front of her. She recognized the beautiful black owl as Potter's and she wondered why he would be writing to her.

She unfolded the parchment and realized that there were two separate letters in one. She placed the second envelope down and started to read the first one:

_Hey Evans,_

_I was hoping that you decided to read this one first - just so I can warn you of course that the other envelope is from James. Now, now, don't get angry. The bloke is crazy about you. I told him that I was at your house and that I had lied about Peeves. I said that I had been there to help you out of a tight situation, but that I had promised you that I wouldn't tell anyone what that situation was. _

_So I didn't._

_In some odd way, I think we are becoming friends. I just wanted to write a quick note to let you know about James' letter and to tell you if you ever need anything, just send me a letter and I can be there in a flash._

_Talk to you soon._

_The charming and incredibly sexy_

_Sirius Black_

Lily laughed as she folded the letter back.

"Who is it from, dear?" Cecilia asked as Petunia sat down too.

"Just Sirius." She stared at the envelope from James and decided to read it later.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Petunia asked, eyeing her as if she couldn't believe she would have a boyfriend.

"No, he's just a friend."

She let her thoughts drift … did she like Sirius? He had definitely hit that whole knight in shining armour thing by rescuing her and that was romantic. Then he had visited her, but … no, she liked Sirius, yes, but she didn't _like _Sirius.

"Definitely not my boyfriend. He's a total cad!"

Cecilia pursed her lips at those words. "Well, I think its wise that you only stay friends then, Lily."

Lily smirked a little at that. If her mother only knew how many girls Sirius went through in a week … it would horrify her. "Tia and Alice should be here in a bit, Mum. Just send them upstairs, will you?"

"Of course, dear."

Lily ran up the stairs to her room with the letters in her hands. She placed Sirius' letter on her desk so that she would remember to write back and then she curled up on her bed and carefully opened the one from Potter and began to read:

_Dear __Lily__ Evans,_

_I know you are probably wondering why I am writing to you, but Sirius told me that you guys were sort of becoming friends and I didn't want to seem rude. If you start to hang out with Sirius I'm afraid its going to be inevitable that you get stuck with Remus, Peter and I as well. Of course, I'm the best of the four of them and well, I hope that we can be friends._

_You're the smartest and prettiest girl at school. Not that, that's the only reason why I want to be friends with you, it's just … it seems like I can't even write you a decent letter without putting my foot in my mouth._

_Well, this is what it comes down to. _

_Sirius is living with me this summer, which I know he told you is because his parents are the biggest pricks on the face of the earth; but anyway, this Saturday, Sirius, Remus, Peter and I are going down to watch the Quidditch Championship between Puddlemere United and the Wimbourne Wasps. It would be great if you came with us. You are welcome to bring whoever you want just please let me know so that I can make sure we have enough seats._

_Well, talk to you later, Lily._

_Cheers,_

_James Potter_

Lily read and re-read the letter five times before she had fully comprehended what he had written. She wasn't sure what it meant that she found it kind of endearing the way he had crossed off certain parts of the letter.

He thought she was the prettiest girl at school?

It had to be another one of his pranks.

Everyone at Hogwarts knew that the Marauders, as they had cleverly nicknamed themselves in first year, were the most popular guys in school. Sirius Black was no questions asked, the hottest guy at Hogwarts. He was well-known for his flirting; his perfect hair; and his sexual adventures. At sixteen years old, he _was_ a total cad.

James Potter however, ran up a close second behind Black. James was the Quidditch Star. Gryffindor's prized Chaser who everyone knew and loved. He had the messy hair that looked like he had just come off of a broomstick and it suited him; he had soft hazel eyes that could turn dreamy and caused girls to simply go ga-ga over them. He was smart and he didn't slack in the study area. He had Os across the board, except in Potions where he only seemed to scrape by with an E. Girls flocked towards him and he definitely didn't mind them.

That's what made Lily so angry.

She remembered clearly the first time he had asked her out. She had been thirteen, two days before her fourteenth birthday and he had sauntered up, messing up his hair and fiddling with his books.

"_Hi Evans, how's it going?"_

_She shrugged. "Alright I guess. Aren't you supposed to be at Quidditch practice? It's all anyone's been talking about for days."_

_He nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm going but um … I was uh … I was just wondering … wouldyougotoHogsmeadewithme?"_

"_I'm sorry, what?" She asked, looking at him in bewilderment._

"_Would you go to Hogsmeade with me?" He asked carefully, his hazel eyes searching hers._

_Lily stared at him in shock. James Potter was asking her out? He wasn't serious, was he? Why her? Before she could muster up a response a blonde fourth year came bouncing over to them and wrapped her arms around James._

"_James, you're going to be late, sugar plum!" She kissed his cheek and ran her hand over his bum._

_Lily was too angry to watch him swat her away. "No, Potter. I will _never _go to Hogsmeade with you."_

_She had stormed off angrily._

What she hadn't known was that Sirius had sent that blonde girl to James as a joke, but, he hadn't known that James would be asking out Lily Evans. It still seemed like a joke to her. He hadn't asked her out again until the end of third year. They had both been fourteen by then. They were in Hogsmeade and he had taken a seat at her table in the _Three Broomsticks _where she was pouring over her notes for their exam the next week.

"_Hey Evans, how's the studying going?"_

"_What do you want, Potter?" She asked, slightly annoyed._

_It bothered her that she had considered saying yes to him so long ago and now he had had at least four girlfriends since Christmas. He was definitely not who she had thought he was._

"_Well, I was thinking that maybe we could spend the rest of the afternoon together? You know, on a date?" He asked, his eyes hopeful._

_Lily glared at him. Only four days ago he had been making out with Arlene Sims in the common room. "No."_

_Then she had gathered up her things and walked out._

It had persisted. Fourth year had been continual, almost on a weekly basis. By now she was beginning to wonder if Potter thought it was a game. She was the only girl who had yet to turn him down. Fifth year had been even worse. Of course it didn't help that she had walked in on him one night in the common room when she hadn't been able to sleep playing the guitar. She had stood there on the bottom step leading to the girls' dormitories staring in awe.

James Potter looked damn right sexy playing a guitar.

But he was so vain! The only person more vain than Potter was Sirius. Both of them seemed to think that the whole world revolved around them and their egos. The last thing that she needed was to admit to him that he looked sexy playing a guitar because that would just add more fuel to the fire.

So she had turned right around and went back upstairs.

The last time he had asked her out had been on the train and before that had been before … she closed her eyes; she didn't want to go there. She didn't want to remember that.

The sound of her bedroom door opening pulled the thoughts from her head and she grinned at her two best friends. Alice and Hestia were both Gryffindors as well and the two people that she trusted the most.

"Hey Lily, how mad are you?" Hestia asked, nervously biting her nails.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm not mad anymore."

Hestia grinned and jumped on the bed, smiling at her friend. "Good because I really wanna tell you how amazing he was!"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Tia? You're going to talk about Sirius Black - who I can't believe you slept with on the first date by the way - at a time like this?"

Lily's eyebrow rose slightly. "What do you mean at a time like this?"

"Come on Lils; we both have noticed a change. First of all; you've been way too nice to Sirius lately. Secondly, you were holding James Potter's arm as he walked you to your compartment on the train. Thirdly, you're not angry for Tia telling Sirius where you lived. And lastly, you've been quiet and withdrawn and not the Lily we know and love - what happened? Are you dating Potter?"

"What? NO!" Lily exclaimed, shaking her head in bewilderment. "I am absolutely not dating James Potter!"

Alice grinned at that. "Well … what's going on?"

Lily sighed. She wasn't ready to admit what had happened to her. Talking to Sirius had helped a lot but it wasn't enough to make her want to come clean with those who weren't aware. She swallowed carefully; she hated lying to her friends but she wasn't ready to talk to them yet.

"Well, remember when Peeves tripped me?"

Hestia rolled her eyes now. "I don't believe that actually happened. Fuck, Lily you looked like you got beat down! I know we already went over this in the hospital wing, but I think it's bull."

She felt her face redden. "Well, Sirius was there and he really helped me out. He made sure that I got to the hospital wing and that I was alright. I was so surprised by his generosity and well … we've kind of become friends over it. I know, surprising right?"

Alice's mouth gaped open. "Friends with that man-whore? Is that even possible?"

Hestia smacked her friend in the arm. "Hey! He's not a man-whore!" Then she grinned. "At least not much of one."

"Pul-lease! Other than Lily and I is there any Gryffindor girl fourth year through to seventh year that he hasn't had some form of sex with?"

"That's not the point," Hestia continued, pointedly looking over at Lily. "So you are becoming friends with Sirius?"

Lily smiled slightly. "Yeah. I wasn't sure what I thought about it. I mean at first I thought that maybe I was only fancying him or something, but I don't … it's completely platonic feelings. He's been … great. He wrote to me and told me that … well, his parents kicked him out so he's living with Potter. But … what I wanted to tell you guys was that Potter wrote me a letter."

"What?" Hestia demanded, snatching the letter from her friend's hand. "What does he have to say?" She read quietly and then her eyes widened. "He's invited us to go see the Quidditch Cup? That's brill - we need to go!"

She shrugged and shared a look with Alice. Alice was more like Lily than Tia was. Quidditch wasn't something that Lily found overly exciting. She had never been a huge fan of sports - but she did enjoy swimming, rock climbing and yoga - that was the kind of girl she was. Besides, she wasn't sure if she really wanted to see James Potter in the summer as well.

"Tia … its Potter." Lily said softly.

Alice nodded. "You remember Potter? The incredibly fine, brilliant Quidditch player, said to be amazing kisser and lover, sixteen-year-old brain with the great butt who is constantly harassing our friend here to date him? That Potter?"

Tia rolled her eyes. "I know perfectly well who Potter is. I really think Lily should go out with him. She can give us all the dirt about how much of that is true."

"I don't want to date Potter! Just because he's brilliant at Quidditch and smart and rumoured to be a great lover and kisser and has a nice butt is not reasons to date someone! He's rude; he's a bully; he's always in detention; he never thinks about anyone other than himself; he's always picking on people; he's always showing off; he's always being a smart ass; and he doesn't even really like me!" Lily exclaimed, her eyes flashing angrily now. "He only keeps asking me out because I'm the only girl who has ever turned him down and its too painful on his oversized ego!"

Alice let out a deep breath. "Wow … that's a lot of bent up James Potter anger."

Lily sighed. She hadn't meant to get so riled up, but even just the mentioning of Potter's name put her back up. "He just makes me so angry!"

Hestia grinned. "I think if you just snogged him you would both get along a lot better."

"Tia - that wouldn't solve anything!" Lily demanded.

Alice laughed and leaned back against the poster of the bed. "Well, I for one am not a Quidditch fan, but I do think that going to the Quidditch Cup would be neat. I mean, it is something we should experience. And you are friends with Sirius Black now, Lils, and unfortunately that means you get his partners in crime - Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew - so suck it up."

"But, if we go to the Cup and we show up on Potter's invite - he could take that as a sign that she likes him." Tia pointed out causing Lily to groan loudly.

"I do not want to date anyone right now!"

Or ever, she added quietly.

The last thing she wanted was to get involved with a guy right now … especially when she knew how scared she would be whenever he wanted to kiss her or touch her. She wondered what it meant that she wasn't scared at all when Sirius touched her. She just felt safe - like what she had felt like in her father's arms. But the thought of some guy taking off her clothes sent fear barreling through her system. She closed her eyes and smiled appreciatively at Alice when she squeezed her hand gently.

"I just think that it is something that we need to think through." Alice replied, eyeing Lily carefully. She didn't like the way she had paled at the mention of dating.

Hestia nodded. "Definitely. But I have to get going - I have a date tonight and no it's not with Sirius - I'm two-timing him."

Alice laughed. "He's probably five-timing you."

"Ha ha ha ha, no. It doesn't matter anyway. I'll see you two later and Lils, tell me what you decide."

They watched her leave and they both sat in silence for a few moments before Alice spoke. "So, now that Tia's gone, will you tell me what's going on?"

Lily closed her eyes. "I can't, Alice. I just … I'm too ashamed, I'm not ready yet."

"Sirius has helped you, really?"

Lily nodded. "I know it sounds ridiculous. But … he's a great listener. He forced me to talk and I think because he already knew … it helped a lot and once I started it just all came pouring out. I just … I really owe him my life, Alice."

Alice smiled and moved to hug her friend. "Then I do too. _What's your nationality_?"

"What?" Lily asked, looking up at Alice in confusion.

Alice grinned widely. "_I'm a drunkard?_"

Lily smiled then, understanding. "_And that make's Rick a citizen of the world._ I love that film!"

"I know. There's a drive-in playing _Casablanca_ down the block for two pounds. I know it's one of your favourites."

"That sounds great!" They stood up and grabbed their purses and a sweater and then Lily grabbed her friend's arm. "Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for understanding."

Alice simply smiled warmly. "Honey, you're my best friend. As long as you are alright, I'm alright. _Here's looking to you, Kid._"

Lily moved to hug her friend tight. "You're the best! Let's go see the film."

"I know. Let's go get good seats!"

**When** Lily returned from the movie and Alice had gone home, she sat on her bed and stared at the letter in her hand. She really had no desire to go to this Quidditch game.

Okay, James Potter inviting her was something she didn't want any part of either.

Yes, he was handsome; sexy as sin actually. She wasn't going to ignore that. He also had those gorgeous eyes that were a deep hazel, but he was so immature. He thought the world evolved around him.

But he did have a point.

She would be forced to associate with him to some extent because of her new found friendship with Sirius Black.

Lily leaned back against her headboard and closed her eyes. Was she being rude to refuse that acknowledgement? No, she didn't think that she was. He had been harassing her since third year and she was tired of it. He could have any girl he wanted and she wasn't interested in him. He just needed to get that through his thick skull once and for all.

She took the letter from him and placed it in the trash bin before opening a notebook and grabbing a black pen to compose her letter to Sirius.

_Dear Sirius:_

_I appreciate your letter but not the one from Potter. _

_We are not friends. _

_In fact, we will never be friends. I'm sure you are thinking that is awfully harsh, but I disagree. He is immature and ridiculous. I will be polite to him on behalf of the fact that for some unknown reason we have become friends, but I __do not__ want to be involved with him._

_That means that I will not be attending the Quidditch game. I don't even really like Quidditch, something Potter would know if he bothered to know __anything about me.__ The only reason he has even been asking me out is because I'm the only girl in school who has turned him down; something that will never change._

_I'm sorry, Sirius. I realize this letter has become somewhat of an angry rant about Potter and I apologize. He must have some good in him if he is your friend. I hope that this will not diminish our friendship as I've realized I have really come to depend on you. You're the only one who understands. _

_Alice was bugging me today. She knows something is up and neither her nor Tia believe that Peeves pushed me down the stairs, but I just can't get the words out. I want to tell my parents, but I'm so scared, Sirius. They just … I feel like they won't love me anymore and I know that's stupid but it's how I feel._

_After Tia left, Alice and I went to go see _Casablanca._ It's a great muggle movie, older but brilliant. You would enjoy it. I think that you would like the character of Rick quite a bit. He has this really good quote, well many good quotes actually, but this one sticks out in my mind. This captain asks him, 'what in heaven's name brought you to Casablanca?' And Rick answers, 'My health. I came to Casablanca for the waters.' The captain replies, 'The waters? What waters? We're in the desert!' And Rick simply says, 'I was misinformed.' The city of Casablanca is in Morocco. His character just reminds me of you sometimes. It really is a wonderful film._

_I hope to have a quiet summer. Time to heal. I start work again tomorrow and that will be nice; normal, which is exactly what I need. I need to get back to normal._

_The Slytherins … they all know. I wasn't sure if you were aware of that. I'll give Potter credit; he was there when I needed someone on the train ride home. They were calling me a whore and asking if I was willing to "be shared" and when I backed out he was there and … I was just … fear just sucked me right in. When he put his arms around me, I felt safe._

_But I still don't like him. _

_So don't get any ideas. Alice seems to think that means I secretly fancy him or something. But she's crazy!_

_Anyway, I hope that you will continue to write to me, despite my refusal to be nice to your best friend._

_Enjoy your summer._

_Love,_

_Lily_

She ripped the pages out, folded them and placed them in an envelope addressing it to Sirius Black and tying it to the leg of Potter's owl which had hung around for her. When she watched him fly out the window and disappear onto the horizon she closed her eyes.

"Lily!" Petunia shrieked, pushing open her bedroom door and pulling Lily's attention from the owl that had become a speck in the distance. "What are you doing in here?"

Lily shrugged and pulled her knees up to her chest. "Thinking. What's up?"

Petunia glared at her. "I wanted to talk to you about that hooligan that you went out with a few days ago! What a rude and ridiculous person … were you trying to give Daddy a heart attack? You know how he feels about motorbikes!"

Lily sighed and smiled a little. Truth be told, she had expected the rant from her sister a lot earlier. Petunia was good at putting out that 'I'm better than you and here's the reasons why' front.

"No, I wasn't. He's a friend from school and I … I really needed his help with something. He helped me out of a tight situation and I'm eternally grateful to him. I explained to Mum and Daddy that we are just friends … I would never date Sirius Black, trust me … he is so not my type."

Petunia smirked. "He probably wouldn't want to go out with you anyway. What would you even have in common?" She crossed her arms in front of her. "Besides, he wouldn't be anything like my Vernon."

"Vernon?" Lily asked.

"I just met him. He's so wonderful, Lily. He's taking me out tomorrow night, somewhere romantic."

Lily nodded. Her sister was nineteen and she knew that this was exciting for her. "I'm sure he's great then, Tuney, really. Congrats."

Petunia simply smiled triumphantly. "It is. Do you have a boyfriend?"

Lily shook her head. "No, I don't."

"Hmph, I figured." She marched out of the room and Lily buried her face in her knees.

It was going to be a long summer.

"**She's** a beauty!" Deacon exclaimed, running his hands along the doors of his new car two weeks later.

Lily's eyebrows rose slightly in amusement as she took a seat on the counter in her father's garage workspace. His excited voice calling out her name to come into the garage had peaked her curiousity. She grinned when she saw him on his hands and knees admiring every angle of the car in front of him. Her father's fascination with cars never failed to make her smile. This one … she wasn't even sure how he had came across it. It was made in America, but he had found it and gotten it to Surrey.

"I guess."

Deacon rolled his eyes at her. "Darling, this car is a beauty!" He insisted. "It's only nine years old and this hot little number is going to last years to come!"

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"It's a 1967 Chevy Impala Super Sports Convertible Coupe. It has a six-cylinder engine and this baby drives like a dream!" It was painted a light navy blue with black accents and a black-accented bodyside and rear fender moldings. Deacon was almost drooling over it.

Lily sighed. "But Daddy, we already have a Midget. Why do we need another car?"

Deacon shook his head had his daughter. "Lily, the 1962 MG Midget is a good car, yes, but this one … it's a real beauty and it will be fun to drive."

"What about the '67 Corvette Stingray? I thought you bought that one just for fun."

"Darling, let me have my toys." He begged.

Lily laughed at that. Deacon was a mechanic at heart. Working at the bank every day was only done to pay the bills. His love was of cars. Now he had three of them to play around with. The Midget was the only car he let anyone drive. Now as she watched him talk to the Impala, his hand sliding over her smooth surface, she had a feeling this one was going to be the same.

"Daddy, Mum isn't going to be too pleased that you have another car, you know? You still promised her we could get a pool this year."

"We don't need a pool. Besides, this car was a steal! The man I bought it off of didn't even know what he had! I got it for $350! The only thing he did was switch the driver's seat to the proper side! I don't know what those Americans are thinking driving on the wrong side like that. Pftt! Anyway, it still needs a little work, but nothing a little TLC can't take care of," Deacon replied.

Lily rolled her eyes a little. "Whatever you say, Dad."

He smiled at her, leaning against the car. "If you stop being a smart ass, I'll teach you how to drive it."

Her eyes lit up. Lily had been asking to learn how to drive for two years now. Deacon had always refused her because she hadn't been of age. Petunia had no desire to learn and claimed that driving was a man's job therefore she didn't need to do it. But Lily had desperately wanted to learn. She wanted that independence that driving a car could give her.

"Really, you're going to teach me how to drive? In that?" Lily asked, looking up at her father in awe.

Deacon nodded, a grin on his face. "Well, you are the only daughter I have who seems to hold any interest at all in driving and in cars …"

Lily chuckled at that. "Daddy, I only have an interest in cars to please you. Mum or Tuney don't let you ramble on about how great they are and how to piece an engine back together. As for me, it's informative and information I will probably never use, but it is interesting and entertaining nevertheless."

Deacon laughed. "Honey, I know that you can look at an engine and tell me how to make it purr, whether you're aware of it or not."

Lily shrugged. She had spent a lot of time out in the garage with her father since she had been about six years old. She knew more random stuff about cars then she needed to. If asked, she could probably provide step by step instructions on how to fix any engine problem; how to change a tire or how to change oil; what the difference was between a 1966 Corvette and 1967; and what kind of cars got the best mileage. But her knowledge was just that, knowledge. She was pretty sure if asked to demonstrate these tasks, she wouldn't know the first thing about it.

She shook the thoughts from her head and pasted on her brightest smile for her father. "When?"

Deacon grinned at her. He could see that he had captured her attention now. "How about right now? You can drive the Impala."

Lily grinned and squealed in delight, climbing into the driver's seat. Deacon took a seat next to her and handed her the keys.

"Now, this one is the gas, that's the break. Put the key in."

Lily nodded eagerly and when the engine purred to life, her grin widened.

"Now, use this to put the car into reverse and by gently lifting your foot off the brake, let the car glide gently down the parkway."

Soon, Lily was cruising down the street. She was a fast learner and after a little too much excitement on the accelerator, she was driving like a pro.

"Good job, Lily." Deacon said with a smile. "Doesn't she drive like a dream?"

"It's brilliant!" Lily wasn't sure how to describe it. The feel of her hair blowing in the wind, of the beautiful car under her hands beckoning at her control … it was wonderful. It made her feel free and happy; truly happy.

They cruised around for over an hour before Deacon directed her back home and she pulled carefully into the garage. She placed the car in park, turned off the ignition and jumped out of the car.

"I did it!" She hugged her father just as Cecilia stepped into the garage.

"Deke, another car?"

Deacon grinned broadly. "Lia look, it's got -"

"I don't care." She moved to slip her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Has he sucked you in already? Am I too late?"

Lily laughed and kissed her mum's cheek. "He let me drive it!"

Cecilia laughed at that. "Then I guess that answers my question. It's a beautiful car, Deacon."

Deacon moved and tugged his wife into his arms, kissing her softly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you first."

"It's alright. I'll let it slide. But I don't feel like cooking tonight, let's order out somewhere and you can pay."

Deacon watched his wife saunter up to the house and he grinned at his youngest daughter. "There's always a catch."


	5. Chapter 5  Admitting

**Chapter V - Admitting**

_**Dear Lily,**_

_I'm not offended at all that you don't want to come to Quidditch, but I can't believe that you are not a fan! Quidditch is brilliant! Okay, I'm not as obsessed as Gryffindor's Star Chaser, but I really enjoy it! It's a great way to get rid of some of that bent up rage - especially as a beater, I just hit those bludgers really hard and pretend that they are the faces of those who piss me off._

_James is a bit disappointed obviously. I hope you don't mind, but I told him what you said in the letter concerning him. So I'm also going to tell you what he repeated back to me. _

_He's not giving up on you._

_Anyway, it's been a great summer so far. James and I have been playing a lot of Quidditch, enjoying the weather. Gwen made us dress up and go to this charity ball which wasn't as fun. I had to wear a monkey suit which I wasn't too impressed with, but I did get to dance with the sexiest piece of ass at the party and then we went into the broom closet and … you know what, I'll you let ask me what happened in person. It was good though … really, really good. It's a story that I think should be shared in person. I know, you can't wait to hear all of the dirty details!_

_Don't be all offended though 'cause Tia and I, were not exclusive or anything._

_Besides, I was horny._

_Andy had a huge party at the house with Puddlemere to celebrate the win and Remus and Peter came over to hang out. It was pretty brill hanging out with those guys and gals. Peter stumbled over embarrassment, but asked them all for their autographs which was fun to watch. Then after the party, James and I found our old stash of water balloons and our holders under the stairs. Gwen was unimpressed as we had a few of her old bras. James tried to explain that it was because her boobs were bigger and so the bras caused the balloons to have better motion in the air._

_It didn't work, but Andy thought it was hilarious. Let's just say that she found out when a balloon full of stinksap crashed through the kitchen window. James and I were grounded for four days because of it. It blows._

_But I'm free tomorrow as James has to go into town with Andy to help him organize the line up for the fall so I thought maybe I'd swing into Muggleville and see what you are up to. _

_See if you've told your parents yet. _

_See if maybe you want me to be there when you tell your parents._

_Let me know._

_See you tomorrow around noon._

_Sirius_

**Lily** paced the common room a little nervously as she waited for Sirius to arrive. It was the end of July already and the summer was flying by. She hadn't told her parents yet and she hadn't seen Sirius since that day she had had that little emotional breakdown in the park.

"Lily, stop pacing, darling. He'll be here soon." Deacon replied as he sat in his chair reading the paper.

"Daddy, I can't help it. I'm nervous."

Deacon's eyebrow rose slightly. She was nervous over a boy coming over? That made him nervous. "I thought that you two were just friends."

Lily rolled her eyes. "We are. I'm not nervous about seeing him … I'm nervous about something else."

Deacon closed his paper and gestured for her to come over to him. He took her hand in his and tugged her down so that she was sitting on the arm of his chair. "Lily, this summer has been a strange one for you. You've barely been out with your friends; you've only been swimming once. Reed tells me that you haven't once gone rock climbing for your own pleasure. Outside of the day we went driving, you've been … distant. When are you going to talk to me or your mother or even your sister? We are all here for you."

"I know that, Daddy. I have climbed a little bit it's just … work has been hectic there too and … no, that's a lie."

Deacon just smiled at her.

"Something bad happened."

Deacon held her hand tightly in his. "You can tell me anything, sweetheart."

Lily nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. She knew that. Her parents had always been so easy to talk to but this … just the thought of telling him made her want to vomit everywhere. Bringing it up again made her feel dirty. It made her feel used.

"I … I can't get the words out. I don't know how to get the words out."

Deacon nodded and leaned over to rest his chin on her shoulder. "When you can, you know where to find me."

"Hey Evans," Sirius exclaimed as he shuffled into the common room. "Your sister opened the door for me before I even knocked. I think she likes me."

Lily rolled her eyes, laughing. "Not every woman in the world likes you, Sirius."

"I like to think so. Hey, Mr. Evans."

Deacon nodded. He still wasn't sure what to make of the young man in front of him. The only thing he was sure of was that he had made his daughter laugh and this summer that seemed to be something that she desperately needed. He just wished that he knew why. "Hi Sirius, what brings you over here today?"

Sirius shrugged out of his jacket and placed the helmet and his jacket on the floor next to the door. "Well, I was hoping to convince Lily here to tell you what happened to her."

"Sirius!" Lily exclaimed, shocked at such a bold statement. She had known that he had mentioned it in his letter, but this … she had expected better; time to prepare.

"What? I told you that was why I was coming over here today."

Deacon smiled at that. He was suddenly liking this young man more and more. "Well, I'm all ears for that."

Lily wrapped her arms around herself. "I can't."

Deacon was about to say something when Sirius stood up and pulled her to her feet, holding her hands in his. "Evans, we talked about this, you have to tell them. I can leave if you want or I'll stay right here, but if you don't … I will."

"How dare you!" She shrieked, her eyes flashing in anger. "What gives you the right?"

"Nothing ... but I know something that I'm not going to tell you until you tell your parents and let me tell you this, Evans, it's something you _really need _to know." He declared, eyeing her carefully.

Lily wanted to protest; to demand him to tell her what this thing was, but instead she closed herself up. It didn't matter. He couldn't make her do this. "No, I don't care. You have to leave. Daddy, make him leave."

Deacon sighed. The fear in his daughter's voice, in her eyes, worried him. If he had a chance to get to the bottom of this then that was exactly what he planned to do. "Lily, please, he's only trying to help you. Please tell me what's wrong."

The tears started to fall and Lily felt herself fall to floor as she cried. When the tears fell, the dam broke, but it was hard to make sense of her words.

"I … Potter it was all him and he was a jerk and he was bullying Snape and I was mad and then I was in the dungeons, but then there was a wall and they said they'd kill me. Snape didn't stop it and then my skirt, it hurt, it hurt so much, but then Sirius came and he … I can't!" She cried, burying her face in her hands.

Sirius moved to sit next to her and pulled her into his arms, she buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed. "Want me to finish it?" She nodded against him, keeping her face buried and he looked up at her father.

"She was attacked?" Deacon asked, his eyes flashing in anger. "Is that what she said?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes, Sir. Some guys at our school. They cornered her in the dungeons and they threatened to kill her if she moved; stole her wand. I stumbled upon them by accident. The one was holding her at wand-point so she couldn't escape and the other was … raping her."

"No," Deacon murmured, holding a hand over his heart.

"I beat the crap out of them and I got her to the hospital wing. She made me swear that I wouldn't tell Dumbledore or anyone what had happened. So they went unpunished because she believed that they were both leaving the school the next day to join Voldemort; which they did, but I still think that something else should have been done about it." Sirius explained.

"Is that the evil wizard who is causing havoc in your world?" Deacon asked carefully, watching his daughter who's sobs had subsided, but she was still trembling.

Sirius nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"Baby," Deacon murmured, kneeling down next to her and touching his daughter's arm so that she turned and snuggled into him. "Honey, this wasn't your fault."

"I'm ashamed," she whispered. "So ashamed."

Deacon kissed the top of her head and held her close. To explain what he was feeling right now would be impossible. He hoped that his eyes looked calm and that he could convince his daughter that he was. "I can't change your feelings, but I can tell you that you have nothing to be ashamed over. I love you. I think that you are very brave and beautiful. I don't want you to blame yourself for this."

Sirius nodded. "I agree. But Evans, I do _need_ to tell you something."

She turned to look at him, tears still in her eyes and her father's arms still wrapped around her and Sirius' heart broke a bit. "What?"

"Lucius," she flinched at the name. "He graduated, he's done and he's joined Voldemort's ranks, we believe … but Snape," she flinched again. "He's in our year, Lil."

Lily shook her head. He wasn't saying what she thought he was saying. It wasn't possible. He had left, he wasn't coming back. "He's missing, it's been in the papers!"

Sirius shrugged. "He's been found. He returned home a few days ago. A friend of Andy's, Kevin Baxter said it. Baxter's an Auror and he was saying how he had been found and how he was claiming to have been under the Imperious. He was checked over at St. Mungo's, but you know that there's no way for them to verify if he had actually been cursed or not."

"What are you saying, Sirius?" Lily asked, afraid of the answer that she already knew.

"I'm saying, Lily, that in September, Snape will be back at school with us."

All of the colour drained from her face. "No."

Sirius reached out to touch her arm and she curled further into her father. "Lily, I think maybe that you should think about telling Dumbledore."

"It's too late now." She said, shaking her head in denial. "He won't believe me."

"No, it's not. It happened on the second last day of school. We can say that you were in shock." Sirius said, hoping to reason with her. Just the idea of Snape being at school with her, near her, shook him so he could only imagine how it made her feel. "He would believe you."

Lily shook her head. This wasn't happening; her nightmares were not coming true. He couldn't be returning back to school. He had joined Voldemort. "No … I can't. God, Sirius, I can't." Tears running down her cheeks again.

Sirius shrugged this time, his eyes darkening. "You know what, Evans, I'm sorry. I'm going to force this on you. At least if Dumbledore knows, he can keep a closer eye on him."

Deacon nodded, resting his head on top of his daughter's, his arms still wrapped around her. His heart was breaking. The feel of his daughter trembling in his arms made him want to stand up and punch something; to go out and hunt these boys down and kill them with his bare hands. But he didn't show those emotions. He just held her tightly and kept his voice calm. "I agree with Sirius, sweetheart. I know its hard and that you're afraid, but this is something that you need to do. Not only for yourself, but for the safety of others in the school."

Lily closed her eyes. She knew that both of them were staring at her, but she didn't move. She knew that they were right; God, she knew that. She had known that Sirius was right when he had first told her to tell Dumbledore, but she was stubborn. She was so ashamed of herself that she wasn't even thinking about the safety of others. That was worse somehow.

She opened her eyes and swallowed carefully. "Okay."

Sirius grinned and squeezed her hand. "Great. Lils, this is what you need to do. Listen, McG will get a hold of Dumbledore and we'll see if we can have him stop by this afternoon."

Lily's eyes widened. "Today?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah. Gimme a minute."

Lily watched in fascination as Sirius pulled out a mirror from his pocket. She was about to say something about that being more vain than ever when he spoke to it and to her surprise, James Potter's deep voice responded.

"What's up?"

"Hey Pr-James, I need you to do me a favour."

"Does this favour have anything to do with getting you on a date with Melinda Cummings because I already told you no." James replied, a grin in his voice.

Sirius laughed. "Aww, well that's just mean, but no. Can you use the floo to contact McGonagall for me?"

"Sure what am I saying?"

"I can't tell you what its about, but can you ask her and Dumbledore to meet me at Kasin Park on Privet Drive as soon as they can."

"Are you in trouble, Sirius?" James asked, his voice full of concern.

Sirius grinned, forever grateful to his friend. "Not this time. I just really need to talk to them about something, kind of emergency-ish, I'll explain more when I see you."

"Alright, gimme a minute."

Sirius turned back towards Lily and Deacon and grinned. "Don't worry, Evans, I'll make up some story to tell James."

Lily smiled. "Thanks Sirius … I … I don't want him to know."

Sirius nodded. "Neither do I. Shit, Evans, James would beat the shit out of Snape if he ever found out."

Lily closed her eyes and Deacon eyed Sirius carefully. "James … what does he have to do with anything?"

Lily sighed. "James Potter, Daddy, the boy that has been asking me out every day for two years."

Sirius grinned. "Well, I told you, if you'd just say yes, he'd give up."

"He's a prat. An immature, womanizing prat who only wants to go out with me because I'm the only girl in the whole school who has ever turned him down!" Lily exclaimed, angry at the idea.

Deacon smirked. It sounded like Lily might like this Potter more than she realized. "Sounds like a charmer."

Sirius laughed. "He's a great guy, Mr. Evans and Lily doesn't believe me, but James _really _likes her. If she gave him a chance, she would like him too."

"Humph," was Lily's response.

"Sirius?" James' voice said from the mirror.

"Hey, so?"

"They can be there in 20 minutes and McG says that this better be an actual emergency or she's going to tie you up in the Astronomy Tower and let Peeves pelt you with anything he wants for at least three days."

Sirius laughed. "She loves me. Thanks, see you later."

"Sure, bye."

Sirius tucked the mirror back into his pocket and grinned at them. "So I'll go to the park and I'll bring them back here, is that alright?"

Deacon nodded, his arms still around his daughter. "That will be perfect. Thanks."

Sirius smiled and picked up his helmet and jacket and headed out to meet them.

Lily turned to look up at her father. "I'm sorry."

Deacon cupped her face in his hands, bending a little to look into her eyes. She looked so ashamed and so broken that it broke his own heart. This was his baby girl and he hadn't been there to protect her when she needed him most. "Lily, never be sorry for something like this. It wasn't your fault. I'm not ashamed of you. I'm not angry at you. I'm not disappointed in you. I'm proud of you."

"Proud? But why?"

He smiled warmly at her. "Because you were brave enough to tell me. Because you are brave enough to tell your teachers. Because you are willing to help others from having to suffer the same fate. You are a remarkable person, Lily Rose and you should be proud of that."

Lily shook her head. "But I didn't help myself, Daddy. I … I lost my wand and I couldn't fight back! I let them do it!"

"Honey, no you didn't. You tried to fight, but you also have to remember that letting someone else fight that battle for you is sometimes the best course of action for you. Are we clear?"

She smiled a little at that. "Yes, we're clear. I love you, Daddy."

Deacon pulled her close for a hug and smiled. "I love you too, sweetheart." He kissed her forehead and then grimaced. "Telling your mother is going to be a nightmare."

Lily laughed. She knew he was trying to make her laugh and she appreciated it. "I can do it now. Telling you was harder."

"Why?"

She shrugged. How could she explain to her father that having him know that a man had attacked her in that way was just … uncomfortable? There were no words. "I don't know. It just was."

Deacon grinned. "Come on, why don't you go wash your face, get rid of those teary eyes and we'll put on a brave face when your teachers come in."

Lily nodded. "Alright." She turned and her stomach dropped slightly when she saw her mum standing there. "Mum."

Cecilia glanced between the two of them. "What are you afraid of telling me that is going to cause me to be a nightmare?"

"Mum, I think you better sit down."

"What's going on?" Cecilia asked, taking a seat on the chesterfield. She didn't like the fact that her daughter's face was tear-stained and that despite Deacon's calm demeanor she could tell that he was ready for a fight. His whole body was tensed and ready for action.

Lily sighed and with a quick glance at her father, began. When she was finished, Cecilia had tears pouring down her own cheeks and she pulled her daughter into her arms.

"Honey, I'm so … oh, I'm sorry, sweetie, I'm sorry this happened to you." She kissed her cheeks and pulled back to look into her eyes. "How are you doing?"

"Better now. Sirius, he … he made me tell Daddy and now he's gone to get the Headmaster and the Deputy Headmistress for me to tell them. It's … getting easier to say."

Cecilia nodded and kissed her daughter's cheek again. "I'm glad that you're alright and I'm sorry that you had to go through so much of this alone. I knew something was bothering you this summer, but you wouldn't talk about it. We should have pushed. But we never … oh baby." She pulled Lily close again for a hug.

"I'm sorry too, Mum, I should have known you and Daddy would support me and not be ashamed of me."

Cecilia and Deacon both hugged her and she grinned when they pulled away.

"I'm going to wash up a bit. Dumbledore and McGonagall should be here any minute."

Deacon nodded and watched his daughter hurry up the stairs before turning to his wife. "Lia, I've never wanted to physically hurt anyone before, but that boy … he used to play with both of our daughters. He was the one who explained to her about Hogwarts and to stand back and let another boy do that to her …"

Cecilia nodded. "I know. Let's not think about it, Deke. Lily needs us right now and that's all that matters."

_**Meanwhile down at the park …**_

Sirius grinned when he saw Dumbledore and McGonagall heading in his direction. Neither one of them blended in at all and he found it amusing, but thought it was better not to comment.

"What's the emergency, Black?" McGonagall asked, eyeing him in suspicion.

Dumbledore nodded, looking at him over his half-moon spectacles. "Indeed, what seems to be the problem, Sirius?"

Sirius sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. "It's not my place to tell, Professors, but Lily Evans just lives a few blocks away and she needs to speak with you about something very important. She didn't want James Potter to know so I had to give you an alternate place to meet, I hope you don't mind."

Dumbledore's brow crinkled. "Lead the way then."

Sirius grinned. "Well, I have to ride my bike."

McGonagall rolled her eyes. "We'll keep up, Sirius."

Sirius grinned and hopped on, revving the engine before speeding off. He had barely pulled in the driveway when McGonagall and Dumbledore stood beside him. He led them to the front door and knocked. Cecilia Evans opened the door.

"Hi Mrs. Evans -" he started before he was engulfed in her arms.

"Thank you. Thank you for what you did." She kissed his cheeks and smiled at him. "You will always be welcome here."

"Thanks," Sirius replied, touched by the gesture. The only person he had ever received such a loving welcome from was Gwen.

The three of them stepped inside and followed Cecilia into the common room. Lily immediately stood up, wringing her hands together. Sirius moved to take her hand in his and smiled reassuringly before taking a seat on the floor beneath her feet.

"T-t-thank you for coming, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, I'm so sorry to bother you." Lily replied, her voice full of nerves.

"Evans, don't worry about it, just tell them," Sirius said, reassuring her as best as he could.

Dumbledore smiled at her. "Yes, please, Miss Evans, never be afraid to ask us for anything."

She closed her eyes and she trembled. The thought of telling them … of going through it again. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath.

"It's about Severus Snape returning to Hogwarts in September," Sirius said, hoping that got the ball rolling. He could see that she didn't know how to start and he hoped that his simple statement had helped her.

McGonagall glanced at Sirius. "What about him? I believe that the Ministry cleared him of all charges. He was under the Imperious Curse."

"So he claims."

"Sirius, there is no way to prove whether or not Mr. Snape was under the curse or not and your school grudge against him is not a valid reason to believe or not believe it," McGonagall insisted.

Sirius snorted. "No, it's not, but Lily's is. Come on, Evans, tell them what happened."

Lily opened her eyes and turned to look over at her parents who were sitting on the chesterfield next to her, holding hands, her father's other hand in hers. "He … the day before school ended I was in the hospital wing."

Dumbledore nodded. "Go on, Miss Evans."

"Sirius … he … he told everyone that Peeves pushed me down the stairs because I made him swear to me that he wouldn't tell anyone what really had happened. I was too … ashamed."

McGonagall glanced at her in surprise now. "What happened?"

Lily swallowed carefully. "It all started after our Defence O.W.L. Sirius, James, Remus and Peter were picking on Snape, bullying him as usual. I told them to stop and Snape told me that he didn't need anyone to defend him especially a Mudblood like me. I was angry and I stormed off and ended up wandering around the dungeons. I had hoped to run into Professor Slughorn to discuss what Potions I could look forward to in sixth year when I was attacked … Sirius, please."

Sirius nodded and took her other hand in his. "She was attacked by Lucius Malfoy while Snape oversaw and stole her wand. Snape immobilized her and Malfoy raped her. I was looking for Lily to apologize and to ask her help with something when I stumbled upon that. I beat them up and cursed them and locked them in one of the dungeons and then I took Lily to the hospital wing. She begged me not to tell anyone, not even a teacher."

Lily closed her eyes again. "I know I should have came to you right away but … I, I just couldn't. I only just told my parents what happened to me."

Dumbledore looked between them, his eyes soft. "My dear, that is nothing to be sorry for. You made the choice that most helped you at that moment. Now as for Severus Snape returning to Hogwarts, I have no choice, but to allow it."

"Professor!" Sirius exclaimed, "Didn't you hear what he did to her?" How could Dumbledore still be considering allowing that no good jackass at the school? Was he going senile?

Dumbledore held his hand up. "Mr. Black, I am well aware of what he did to her, but under the circumstances of the Ministry clearing his name I am unable to do anything to change that status. Right now, if anything like this is said he can say it happened while he was under the influence of the Imperious Curse. That means, unfortunately, that he will not be punished because he is still a minor. However, I can promise you that he will be watched very closely by all of the staff and if he does anything that wards suspicion that he will be punished accordingly. I would suggest to you, Miss Evans, make sure that you always have a partner while on patrol. We don't want you to be walking alone anymore."

McGonagall nodded. "We will speak to Severus Snape in the mean time and warn him about what is happening."

Deacon stood up, glaring at the two of them. His fists were clenched at his sides as he thought about the words that had just been spoken. So because the boy who had done this was not an adult and had already been tried and punished for his crimes, a re-trial wasn't going to happen. It was downright ridiculous. "Where is the justice in this?"

"I'm afraid there isn't any," Dumbledore replied calmly. "But he was already tried for crimes of treason and following the Dark Lord, but being a minor and claiming to have been under the Imperious Curse, which is where one is under the control of another, and now claiming to see the error of his ways … he is clear of all of those charges. This means that there is nothing we can do but keep a close eye on him and make sure that he and Miss Evans are not in contact." Dumbledore explained. He turned to smile gently at Lily. "And you, Miss Evans, do you understand what I am saying?"

Lily nodded, tears in her eyes. "Yes. That will have to be alright."

Dumbledore smiled kindly at her. "I'm glad that you told me. It takes a great deal of courage to admit to something such as this happening to you. I see that you have made a new friend through this terrible time and that is a benefit to you. If you need anything, Miss Evans, please send me a letter I would be happy to assist you in anything."

Lily smiled at him. "Thank you."

In less than five minutes, Dumbledore and McGonagall were gone and Lily's parents were both staring at her. She felt uncomfortable. It was like they were waiting for her to start crying all over again.

She stood up and put on a bright smile for Sirius. "Let's go for a walk."

He nodded and followed her out of the room. Neither one of them said anything until they had reached the end of the block.

"Are you mad?" Sirius asked, unsure of how to proceed now.

He knew that he had forced her to tell before she was ready and to be honest he wasn't sure if he had made the right decision. And he was mad himself. He understood Dumbledore's point of view; being cleared from the Ministry did mean a lot and it did leave Dumbledore with his hands tied behind his back. But to leave Snape in the school ...

Lily shook her head and slipped her hands into the pockets of her shorts. "No. I was, but … you did the right thing, Sirius. I just wish that I had been brave enough to tell them what happened without needing you to fill in the blanks."

Sirius smiled at that. "You can't always be a superstar, Evans."

She smirked at those words. "I suppose. I do feel better now though … I mean, it's not a dirty secret anymore. I kept it to myself for almost a whole month and I think that it was time for me to share it. That wasn't something that I should have struggled through alone. It was eating at me. Not only the nightmares, but being so ashamed to share it. You made me see that. Thank you."

"Hey, no problem. Really, Evans, when I saw you there in the dungeons … I have never hated anyone so much in my life and trust me, that is saying something. I just wanted to make sure you were safe; that you were alright and most of all that you had a shoulder to cry on." Sirius explained, surprised by how much he meant that.

"That's sweet," Lily said, grinning a little. "I didn't think that Sirius Black had a sweet bone in his body."

Sirius grinned broadly. "They are rare and few in between, James has more of them then me."

Lily rolled her eyes. "You know, the more you talk him up to me, the more I'm inclined to disbelieve you."

He shrugged. "Well, that's your loss. Listen, Lily, about September … I think it's a great idea to have someone with you on your patrols and I think that you should partner yourself up with Remus as much as you can."

"Remus?"

Sirius nodded. "He's brilliant and he'll make sure that you are kept safe at all times. Besides, he's a prefect and I would trust him with my life."

Lily swallowed carefully. She wanted to protest. She was capable of being alone for more than five minutes. But the thought of Snape being at the school … of being able to jump out at her at any time … Remus would be welcomed."

"I'm alright with that request. I like Remus."

"Good. So, what would you like to do for the rest of the day?" He asked, slipping his arm around her waist and tugging her close to him.

Lily grinned, smiling at his touch. She had a feeling that Sirius was a bit more clever than she had realized. He was making sure she was alright physically as well as emotionally. He was a wonderful new friend, Dumbledore had been right about that. "I would like to bring myself back. Let's go rock climbing."

"What the hell is that?" He demanded.

"I think that it's pretty self-explanatory, Sirius," Lily said, laughing.

He rolled his eyes, pleased to hear her laugh. "Ha, ha, very funny. Seriously, though, we're just going to climb on rocks?"

Lily's smile widened. "Kind of. You'll see. Follow me."


	6. Chapter 6  Return to School

**Chapter VI - Return To School**

**By** the end of August, Lily was starting to feel like her old self again. She started her mornings off with fifty laps in the pool at the Community Centre three blocks away before starting her shift in the Rock Climbing Room. She had worked there for three summers in a row now and she loved every minute of it.

It was her responsibility to teach the kids how to rock climb; to make sure that they understood the safety procedures involved in rock climbing; and her favourite part - being able to be on the wall as much as she wanted. She had never felt more free than being able to race to the top and slide down on the harness.

After her shift she would head outside and join the yoga class. It felt wonderful to be back to her normal summer routine and she was surprised to find herself anxious to go back to school. She had been worried that the looming idea of Snape returning to Hogwarts would dampen her cheerful mood of heading back. But Sirius Black had made all the difference in the world.

If someone had told her three months ago that she would become best friends with Sirius Black she would have laughed in their face. But he had truly changed her life. She looked forward to his ridiculous letters full of stories and adventures that he and James had done over the summer. She liked his responses to what she was doing. She had loved teaching him how to climb the rock wall and telling him about muggle activities that she enjoyed. They had grown close in a way that she never would have guessed. Sirius had become the brother that she had never had and never really wanted. She was closer to him than to her own sister and that friendship was very precious to her. She not only owed him her life, but she owed him her summer.

Lily shook the thoughts from her head and gave her sister a bright smile as she took a seat at the breakfast table. "Good morning."

Petunia rolled her eyes. "I suppose. What are you so chipper about this morning?"

"I'm anxious to get my school supplies and head back for the year."

"Well, you better be home early because Vernon is coming over for dinner."

It was Lily's turn to roll her eyes now. All summer Vernon Dursley was the only person Petunia had been talking about. Neither Lily nor her parents had met him yet, but Petunia was completely infatuated with him. "Oh good, I'd like to meet him."

Petunia grinned stupidly. "He's so wonderful. He is the best man I have ever met."

Lily grimaced inwardly. Petunia's last boyfriend, Pat Spencer, had been the best man that she had ever met too and he had been a drunk who knocked her around for three months until she was smart enough to dump him. "Alright then, we'll meet him tonight."

Deacon grinned at his daughters as he stepped into the kitchen, helping himself to a cup of coffee. "How are my two favourite girls this morning?"

"Great!" Petunia exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm so excited for you to meet Vernon."

Deacon smiled. "I am too. I need to make sure that he's good enough."

"Dad," Petunia protested. "I'm nineteen, almost twenty. I can make these decisions for myself."

"Hmm, we'll see. What about you, Lils?"

"Good. When are we leaving to go to Diagon Alley?"

"As soon as I have some breakfast," Deacon said laughing.

He had seen such a change in his youngest daughter in the last month that it made him proud. He was finally starting to see the girl that he remembered. She wasn't the same girl, he wasn't stupid enough to claim that. But she had definitely changed and to his delight, she was taking that horrible situation and learning from it, growing from it; she wasn't basking in the pain. She was moving on. He had never been more proud of her.

He only wished that he could move on so easily. He was still incredibly angry and horrified by what had happened to her. The fact that there was nothing he could do seemed to make it worse somehow and he knew that Cecilia was struggling with the same issues that he was. The fact that Lily was moving on was the only thing that was keeping him from going crazy.

He was very proud of her.

They finished up breakfast and Deacon, Cecilia and Lily headed out to London. Deacon parked his car and they headed into _The Leaky Cauldron_ and Lily led the way into the magical world.

After stopping at Gringotts, Lily consulted her list and led her parents around as they shopped for her school supplies. She groaned inwardly when she heard a familiar voice yell out, 'Hey Evans!'

Since her parents were with her, she tucked down her rude response of telling him to go to hell and turned to look at him. "Hi Potter."

James Potter stood in front of her. He had obviously grown a few more inches and had to be at least six two to her five four. His hair was as messy as ever, his glasses twinkling in the sunlight and that cocky grin pasted on his face. "How was your summer?"

"Good … until now."

Deacon laughed from behind her and placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder ignoring the glare from his wife. "So you're the young man who has been asking my daughter out consistently for two years?"

James grinned broadly. "Yes, Sir. I'm James Potter." He extended his hand and Deacon shook it. "I know she thinks its annoying, but she's the most beautiful girl in school and the most intelligent. I just wish that she'd give me a chance."

Deacon nodded, a smile on his face. "I can't fault you there, James. My daughter is quite the girl."

"Dad," Lily moaned, trying not to blush in embarrassment and failing miserably.

Cecilia smiled, understanding how her daughter was feeling. "Deke, stop embarrassing the girl. James, it was nice to meet you, but I'm afraid that we still have quite a bit of shopping left to do."

James nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Oh yeah, sure, sorry. See you on the train, Evans. It will be a date." He added with a smirk.

"In your dreams, Potter."

"Each and every night," he said before he jogged off in the other direction.

Lily turned to glare at her father. "Daddy, why did you have to talk to him?"

Deacon laughed and took his daughter's arm, turning her towards _Flourish and Blotts. _ "I wanted to introduce myself. He seems like a nice young man."

"Handsome," Cecilia added, winking at her husband. "Not as handsome as your friend Sirius, but a little more roguish, very sexy."

Lily rolled her eyes. "You two are no help at all!"

Deacon and Cecilia simply grinned at each other as they watched their daughter stomp off. Both were too happy to see her back to herself than to be concerned with her James Potter issues.

And that was all that concerned them.

**Lily** had just finished organizing and packing her trunk later on that evening when the doorbell rang. She heard Petunia yell out that she wasn't ready so she hurried down the stairs to answer the door since her parents were in the back yard. She pulled it open and her eyes widened.

The 'young man' in front of her was not what she had expected. She didn't want to be rude but he was definitely one of the biggest beefiest people she had ever seen. He stood about six feet tall and had to be at least three feet wide. He had a big bushy black mustache and black hair with very little neck.

He cleared his throat and extended his hand politely. "Hello, I'm Vernon."

Lily swallowed and worked to compose her shock. "Yes, hi, I'm Lily, Petunia's younger sister. Tuney's not quite ready yet, come on inside."

Vernon stepped into the house and looked around in curiousity. Lily closed the door behind him, still fairly surprised. "This is a lovely home."

"Thanks, I like it. Come on, our parents are in the back yard." She headed out to the kitchen where the patio doors were just as Petunia came downstairs.

"Hi Vernon," she breathed, a big smile on her face.

Vernon smiled back at her. Lily thought he looked like he was straining himself. "Petunia, you look lovely."

Petunia's face lit up. "Thank you. Let's go meet my parents."

Lily trailed behind them, still shocked. She only grinned at her parent's faces as well when they were introduced. After the introductions were made, Lily tugged Petunia into the kitchen to help her set out the appetizers.

"Petunia, really?"

Petunia stuck her nose up in the air. "He's a wonderful man, Lily!"

"Why is he wonderful? I mean … he seems so boring!"

"He's not!" Petunia insisted angrily. "He works at Grunnings with drills and is very successful! He's smart and interesting and he's crazy about me."

Lily sighed. The way her sister lit up at those words made her bite her tongue. "I just want you to be happy, Tuney. He was definitely not what I expected, but if he makes you happy then I like him."

Petunia smiled at her sister and pulled her close for a hug. "Thanks Lily. I know that I'm … well, after everything you went through …" Lily looked down at those words. Telling Petunia about what had happened in June had been harder than she had expected. "I just want to see you happy too."

"I'm fine."

"Good." She hugged Lily again and grinned. "Because I really want you to like Vernon."

"How old is he anyway?" Lily asked as she organized the tray of veggies to fit the dip in the middle of the catering dish. She didn't want to think about that and talking about Vernon easily changed the subject. "I mean, he looks older than you."

"He is a little. He's twenty-six."

Lily nodded again. "Oh." She carried the vegetable tray outside as Petunia carried the one with the cheese and the meat. They placed it on the table and took a seat as Deacon asked Vernon about his job.

Vernon cleared his throat. "I manufacture and sell drills at Grunnings. We do all sorts of shapes and sizes and different types."

Deacon nodded. "Do you enjoy it?"

"Yes, Sir, I do. It's interesting." He replied gruffly.

Cecilia smiled warmly at him. "Petunia tells us that you are in management?"

Vernon shook his head. "Oh no, Mrs. Evans, I am a lower rung employee, but I do have my own office and secretary."

Deacon leaned back in his chair, a glass of wine in his hand. "Got a favourite sports team?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Daddy, you can't define everyone by what sports team they like."

"Why not? I think it's fun that way. So Vernon?"

Vernon cleared his throat. "Actually, I don't really watch any sports or follow them. I prefer to watch the news and the stock market. Though I do enjoy golf from time to time."

"I see," Deacon said. "Well, you should try to fit a little enjoyment in there when you can."

"I'll remember that, Sir."

The rest of the evening seemed to go just as awkwardly. Vernon didn't say much. He didn't talk too much about himself and the only time he had anything to say that was longer than two sentences was when he was ranting about immigration into the country. By the time he left, everyone was exhausted with boredom, except Petunia who was glowing.

"Isn't he wonderful?" She asked, her hands clenched together.

Deacon hesitated. "He's nice enough, sweetheart, but … I don't know, there's just something about him."

Petunia looked angry. "You barely even know him, Dad, you can't judge him yet!"

"Pet, I never said that I was judging him. He seems like a very nice young man."

Cecilia nodded. "Yes, he does. He has a good job and good goals."

Petunia grinned at that and then ran up the stairs, humming to herself.

Lily looked at her parents. "He's dull."

Deacon laughed. "Well, your sister likes him, Lily, so we have to be nice."

"I suppose. I'm going to bed, I have a long day tomorrow."

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Cecilia replied smiling at her daughter. "I'll bring you to King's Cross in the morning.

"Goodnight, Mum, Dad."

Lily followed her sister upstairs and started to get ready for bed. She had just settled down under her blankets and opened her copy of Jane Austin's _Emma _when her mother opened her bedroom door.

"Hi, can we talk for a moment?" Cecilia asked, hesitating in the doorway.

Lily nodded and put her book in her lap. "Of course." She looked at her mother quizzically as Cecilia closed the door behind herself and took a seat on her daughter's bed.

"Deacon thinks that I shouldn't be up here. I know you've always talked to your father a little more than you did me and I was okay with that because well, Petunia always talked to me instead of your father," Cecilia replied, biting her lip nervously. "But I just think that … this is more of a mother-daughter conversation."

"Mum, there are a lot of things that I tell you over Daddy."

Cecilia laughed at that. "I suppose. Listen, Lily … I know that talking about what happened to you has helped you a lot. I've seen a huge difference since you and Sirius sat down with your professors and I know that your father has seen one too. I actually think that's one of the reasons why he's tolerating Sirius being around. He's a bit of everything that your father never wanted you to meet to be honest."

Lily chuckled at that. "I couldn't stop laughing when I saw him pull up on his motorbike and realized that Daddy was so angry because he thought that he was my boyfriend."

Cecilia nodded. "I imagine that it was pretty funny. I had to deal with the spluttering and the incoherent sentences that ended with Sirius being a hooligan and you having left with him. Lily … I know that you dated that one boy last year, Robbie Sampson for a few months …"

Lily looked down at her hands. "I broke up with him because he kept pressuring me to have sex with him." Tears welled up in her eyes. "I had barely turned sixteen, Mum, and I wasn't ready … but then … I wish I would have let him just do it … it might have been nicer."

Cecilia pulled her daughter into her arms, wiping her tears with her thumb. "Shh, baby, no … I don't want you to think about that. He was wrong to pressure you and you don't need to be thinking about that. I'm sorry I brought it up."

She pulled away from her mother and managed a small smile. "It's alright, it's just something I've been thinking about anyway. What about Robbie, Mum?"

She sighed. "Lily, I just … I'm worried that you're going to withdraw yourself because of what happened to you. Honey … there are so many wonderful men out there."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Mum, I know what your going to say. Not every guy in the world is going to hurt me. I know that. But I'm not interested in dating, at all."

"Lily, I don't want you to give up on boys."

"Why Mum? I'm only sixteen. I don't need a boyfriend. I'm perfectly happy where I am and if I never date again I would be happy with that too!"

Cecilia sighed. "Sweetie, please, just think about this okay? It's alright to have a lot of guy friends, but sometimes you just need to trust another person a little bit more … intimately. I just don't want this terrible thing to stop you from experiencing the wonderful experience of intimacy, do you get what I'm saying?"

Lily nodded. "Yes, I understand, Mum. I'm just not ready yet."

Cecilia smiled and leaned over to kiss her daughter's forehead. "That is more than okay. You take all the time that you need, honey, alright?"

"Thanks Mum, for understanding."

"Always. Have a good night, Darling and sleep well."

Lily watched her mother leave the room and close the door behind her. She knew that her mother meant well and she did know that not every guy in the world would hurt her. But she had no interest in dating. Not now and not any time soon.

She placed her book on the table and shut out her light, burrowing deep under the blankets.

Tomorrow was back to school and she couldn't be more ready to get back to her school life.

**By** the time Lily waved goodbye to her parents and found a compartment and got settled, the train was starting to load up more. She hugged Alice and Hestia when they came into the compartment with her and listened with a smile about the latest gossip that she hadn't heard in the four days since she had received their last letters.

The train had just started moving when Sirius pushed open the compartment door and grinned at the three of them. "Just who I was looking for." He tugged Tia up against him and kissed her deeply. "Delicious."

Hestia grinned at him. "Jerk."

"You love me."

She made to protest and he grabbed her butt, pushing her completely up against his body. "You're still a jerk. Kiss me."

Sirius grinned against her mouth and obeyed.

Alice looked at Lily in disgust. "Is that necessary?" She asked as Sirius' hands squeezed Tia's bum and Tia wrapped her legs around his waist.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Not that they care apparently?"

"Sirius, where did you - oh," James muttered, carefully stepping around the two making out to take a seat next to Lily. "Don't they care that we don't want to watch that?"

Alice laughed. "No, they don't." She shifted closer to James to get away from where Sirius and Tia were falling onto the seat, forcing James to move closer to Lily.

Lily wanted to glare at her friend, but she completely understood the not wanting to be snogged on aspect of her move.

"So, ready for our date, Evans?" James asked, his grin wide and just sexy enough to annoy her.

"Never, Potter."

Alice smirked. "You know, Potter, I've always wondered, do you enjoy rejection?"

Lily grinned at those words. "He must."

James stretched his legs out and stretched his arms over the shoulders of both Lily and Alice. "Nah, but I'm optimistic. Lily and I belong together."

Lily rolled her eyes and removed his arm from her shoulders. "I don't think so. I have a prefect meeting to go to, so excuse me."

She stood up and attempted to move around Sirius and Hestia only for Sirius to grab her arm.

"Remus."

Lily sighed. "Alright, I promise."

Every one in the room glanced between the two of them curiously, but Lily was already gone and Sirius was already kissing Hestia again before anyone could respond.

She only had to walk past one compartment before she saw him. He was sitting next to Peter, playing Exploding Snap.

"Hi Remus, Peter," Lily said, smiling warmly at them. She had always gotten along well with Remus. Peter was a little strange, but he was nice enough she supposed.

"Hey Lily, how was your summer?" Remus asked, laughing when all of the cards blew up in Peter's face.

Lily shrugged. "It was alright. Are you ready for the prefect's meeting?"

He nodded and stood up, following her out of the room.

Just before they were about to step in, Lily turned to him. "Remus, I was wondering if you would be my prefect partner for the year?"

Remus' eyebrows rose slightly. "The whole year? Why me?"

She rolled her eyes a bit. "Sirius told me to ask you otherwise he said he's going to follow me around all year or make Potter come with me. Please say yes."

Remus laughed. "I'd love to patrol with you, Lily, but why would Sirius do that? Are you two dating?"

It was Lily's turn to laugh now. "No, Merlin no. But we … well, he's become one of my closest friends. I can't really tell you why except that I'm no longer allowed to walk through the castle alone, so will you help me, please?"

Remus smiled at her. "Any time, Lily. Come on, let's go see what this meeting is about."

**The** feast was the same as usual except for the fact that Lily caught a glimpse of Snape watching her from the Slytherin table and she almost choked on her dinner. She didn't eat another bite after that and tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling that his stare was enacting in her stomach.

She felt like she needed to throw up the food that she had just eaten. She headed back to the common room quickly after dinner and made herself comfortable to go to bed.

The year was definitely going to be rough.


	7. Chapter 7  Climbing Back Upon the Horse

**Chapter VII - Climbing Back Upon Horse**

**At** breakfast the next morning, she only rolled her eyes when James sat next to her and handed her a red rose that he had transfigured into the shape of a heart. "Morning Evans, will you-"

"No."

She pushed the flower away and grabbed her toast, deciding that she was going to eat her breakfast on the way to class.

The year definitely seemed to be progressing fairly normally. By the end of September, Lily felt normal. Snape had made no moves toward talking with her or contacting her in any way; Remus was with her during patrols; Sirius was around when she needed him and unfortunately, Potter was still asking her out on a daily basis.

The only change was that one of the sixth year Ravenclaw prefects had been watching her. Aaron Bridgeway was one of the most popular guys in their year. He wasn't a Marauder, who Merlin knew were the most popular, but he definitely held the number one spot in his own house. He had deep blonde hair and bright blue eyes and was definitely making it clear that he was interested in her.

"I just don't know what to do, Alice," Lily told her friend a few nights later after Aaron had spent the afternoon flirting with her. She knew it was only a matter of time before he was going to ask her out. It had been four months since everything had happened, but she was still nervous about the idea of someone being interested in her.

Alice shrugged and turned onto her stomach from where she was lying on her bed. "You're asking the wrong girl. I think that you should totally go out with Aaron, he's dreamy - got that Prince Charming look, you know? Besides, what are you waiting for?"

Lily bit her lip and moved to sit onto her friend's bed. They were alone in the girl's dormitories, but she still wanted to be quiet about it. She took a deep breath and then quietly spoke the words that it still hurt her to say. "Alice, I was raped in June," she whispered.

Alice sat up, her mouth dropping open as she took her friend's hand. "Lily, is that what you were hiding from me?"

She nodded. She was surprised to feel a huge weight lift off of her shoulders when the support was there in her friend's eyes. She always knew that she could count on Alice. "I couldn't tell you. I was ashamed and Sirius … he saved me."

"Oh honey," Alice murmured, tugging her friend close for a hug. "Are you alright?"

"I am now. I've been working through it all summer and Sirius has been a tremendous help. With him I told my parents and Dumbledore and McGonagall and talking about it, admitting it to myself has helped so much. I just … I wanted to tell you, but I was so afraid. But with Aaron flirting I've been thinking about it and … remember when Robbie was pressuring me to have sex with him?"

Alice nodded. She was in shock. What Lily had just told her … it was intense and scary and one of those things that you always heard about but never imagined happening to you or anyone you knew. She focused on what her friend was saying. Her ex-boyfriend … had he been the one? "Yes, the jerk. I wanted to tie his dick into a knot!"

"Alice!" Lily exclaimed shocked at the statement. Alice was such a goody-goody.

"Well, he was a jerk! What about him? Did he …?"

Lily shifted and curled her hands into her lap. "No … it was just … He wanted to have sex and I didn't and then I was … I was forced to and I just … I kind of want to swear off guys."

"That's understandable, Lily," Alice said carefully.

"But?"

"But," Alice continued. "I don't think that it would hurt to give Aaron a chance. You have to learn that there aren't only jerks out there. Climbing back upon the horse is the only way to discover that. If you wait too long, you'll be scared forever."

Lily nodded, still not sure. She knew Alice was right about that; her mother had warned her of the same thing before she had returned to school. It was just that she was still scared. "I'll think some more on it."

The next day she consulted Sirius who to her surprise was in the library until she found out that he was in detention.

"Sirius, I need a … male perspective."

"Excellent! As I'm sure you've heard the rumours, me and my big cock are definitely all male!"

"Pig."

He grinned. "Definitely."

"Anyway," Lily continued, determined to ignore Sirius and his utter vanity. "You see there's … dating again after …"

"Evans, you should totally start dating." He said casually, thinking of James and his consistent badgering of his new friend. "When someone asks you out, say yes. It's the only way that you're going to get over this enough to learn to get on with your life." Sirius replied, carefully dipping his quill in the ink pot and scribbling the list of book names that he was told to manually write into the inventory.

Lily bit her lip carefully. Everyone was giving her the same advice. It had been four months, but still it seemed too soon. "You really think that I should tell him yes? He's asked me out a few times now and I just … I told him that I would think about it. I didn't just want to say no. He's definitely made it known that he's interested in me."

Sirius grinned broadly now, leaning back in his chair. "Evans, say yes. Make the man happy. You need to get back out there." He insisted, his eyes leaving hers to follow the backside of some blonde in tight jeans.

Lily snapped her fingers at him and his attention came back to her.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Uh … no totally say yes. What are you afraid of?"

She shrugged. How was she supposed to answer that honestly when she wasn't sure herself that she knew the answer? "I don't know. I mean, I still get kind of nervous and I know that I shouldn't compare every guy I speak to with Malfoy, but it's hard."

Sirius wrapped his arm around her. "Go out with him. Make him happy. You belong together."

Lily's smile widened at those words. Sirius thought her and Bridgeway belonged together? That was a twist that she hadn't expected. "Alice gave me the same advice. Thanks, Sirius! I need to go meet Remus for patrol, talk to you later!"

He watched her run off and grinned. That had been way easier than he had expected. He turned back to his inventory in disgust.

Lily hurried back upstairs to toss her books down before her patrol and grinned at Alice. "I spoke to Sirius."

"And?"

"He agrees with you. I asked his advice and I think that I might tell Aaron yes."

Alice grinned. "Oh, so now you listen to the man-whore, but not to your best?" She stood up to hug her friend. "I think that it's the right decision. He's a nice guy."

Lily nodded. "I hope so."

Alice smiled and gave her friend another hug. "Lily, it will be alright and if he does anything I'll beat him up."

Lily laughed. Alice was the last person that she could picture beating anyone up. "Thanks, Alice. I have to go to the prefect meeting, but during patrol I'll talk to him."

"Sounds like a plan! Let me know how it goes," Alice called out as Lily hurried out of the room.

"I will," Lily called back as she hurried downstairs for the prefect meeting. She slid into the room with a minute to spare and smiled at Remus.

The meeting went by slowly and she didn't see Aaron until the end where he was seated in a corner. She smiled at him and then turned to Remus.

"I'll meet you outside, alright?"

Remus nodded, watching as she hurried off towards Aaron.

"Hi," Aaron said, smiling at her as she approached him.

Lily took a deep breath, surprised at her how nervous she was to speak to him. "Hi Aaron."

"Did you think about it?" He asked, a big toothy grin on his face.

She blushed, a little dazzled by his smile. She had been silly to put so much thought into this. "I did."

"And, will you go out with me?"

Lily nodded. "I would love to go out with you."

Aaron smiled at her, the dimple in his left cheek winking. "Great! So, Hogsmeade trip tomorrow then, how about I meet you downstairs around ten?"

"That sounds perfect. I'll see you there."

"I guess you will. Goodnight, Lily."

"Goodnight." Lily smiled at him before hurrying back over to Remus, trying not to skip where he might still be watching.

"What was that about?" Remus asked, eyeing her carefully and letting his eyes wander back to where Aaron was turning the corner with his partner.

Lily grinned broadly. "I'm going with him to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

Remus nodded in surprise. "Oh. Bridgeway?"

"Yes. He asked me and I thought about it and he's really nice and he's handsome, of course, but he's smart, I mean, he's a Ravenclaw, and he's a prefect. It just … it seemed like a good decision." She explained, turning to check in one of the classrooms for students out of bed.

Remus grinned at that. "I didn't say it wasn't, Lily. I'm just not a personal fan of him. He thinks that he's better than everyone else."

Her eyebrows rose slightly. "And your friends don't?"

"Meaning?" He asked.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Sirius thinks that he was forged by the gods and should be worshipped and don't tell me that Potter doesn't believe he walks on water!"

Remus laughed a little at that. "Well, Sirius is another story altogether, but James isn't like that. I mean, he's a little conceited at times, but he doesn't walk around the school making people feel like they are less than him. Bridgeway has a way of making you feel … unworthy I guess is the word. To be honest, I'm surprised that he asked you out."

"Excuse me! What is wrong with me?" She exclaimed stopping in her tracks to glare at him with her hands on her hips. "I resent that, Remus! I thought that you were better than that!"

"No," Remus said, laughing. "You misunderstood me. You are great! I'm surprised that he asked you out because he's not exactly known for his tolerance. He's a bit of a pureblood snob and is quite proud of it."

Lily's brow crinkled together slightly. She was pretty sure that Remus was wrong about that. If he had a problem with blood than he would not even consider being interested in her. "Oh, well, maybe you misunderstood what that meant. He's always been nothing but lovely to me and I'm pretty sure the whole school knows that I'm muggleborn."

Remus smiled at her and took her hand in his. "Good, it's what you deserve, even if I think that you could do better than that douche. Now stop me from putting my foot in my mouth and let's finish this patrol."

"That sounds like a good plan to me." Lily said, squeezing his hand gently and letting go. It sounded like a good plan indeed. As for Remus' thoughts about Aaron, she would have to come to her own conclusions there.

**Sirius** finished his detention and hurried up to the dorm, jumping onto his bed and stretching happily. He hated detention. He grinned when James stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Mate, you are so going to love me!"

James rolled his eyes as he tugged on some boxers beneath the towel. "I do not want to know what you and Madison Hastings did after Potions."

Sirius laughed, grinning at the memory. His adventure with Madison had actually gotten him detention. "Well, that was pretty bloody brilliant! What that girl can do with toes is … anyway, off track, you'll never believe what happened!"

James finished dressing for bed and half-heartedly dragged a comb through his wet hair hoping for a miracle. "I don't know, what?"

"I spoke to Lily."

"Ooh, that's shocking!" James replied mockingly. "I wish that you would do more for me with that situation."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you if you'd stop being sarcastic for a damn minute! Lily is going to say yes!"

"Yes to what exactly?"

Sirius threw his Potions textbook at his friend's head, grinning when he heard 'oof'. "To you asking her out."

"What?" James exclaimed, spinning around so fast that he almost fell over. "Really? What did she say?"

Sirius leaned back again, crossing his arms behind his head. He was wearing a smug smile and was quite proud of it. "Well, she came to me for the male perspective. She went on about how this guy she didn't like has been pursuing her and how now she's interested and he asked her out and she wants to say yes. She wanted to know if I thought that it was a good idea."

"And she means me?" James asked, somewhat timidly. It just sounded too good to be true.

"Who else would she be talking about, Prongs?"

James' face lit up. "Wow! A date with Lily! I'm going to have to make sure that it's perfect so that she can't find any reason to complain!"

"She'll love it, James." Sirius said, grinning at the thought. The happiness in his best mate's eyes was definitely worth everything else.

"This is so great!"

"What's so great?" Remus asked, unbuttoning his uniform jacket as he stepped into the room. "I've got horrible news so something great would be nice to hear."

"Tell us the bad news first, Moony, so James can gloat." Sirius exclaimed. He might even gloat himself a little.

Remus sighed. He knew the words out of his mouth were going to wound his best mate, but he didn't want James to find out in the morning in the Great Hall. "Lily is dating Aaron Bridgeway."

"What?" James said quietly, paling.

Remus nodded solemnly as he changed into his pajamas for the night. "Yeah, just now when we were on patrol. She went up to him and said she would be glad to accept his offer."

James stood up and went back into the bathroom silently.

"Shit, he's going to be pissed at me! What is Evans thinking?" Sirius demanded, staring at the bathroom door.

Remus shrugged as Peter came into the dorm. "I don't know. She's kind of annoyed with me now though because I told her that I think Bridgeway is a douche and that I know she can do better. Not to mention that I definitely dropped that he's known to be a pureblood snob. She claims that I don't understand, whatever that means. So, why is James going to be pissed at you for Lily going out with Bridgeway?"

Sirius sighed. "Hell, Lily came to see me, going on about this guy who she never liked who has liked her for a while and has been asking her out and how she was considering saying yes."

"And you thought that she was talking about James," Remus concluded, sitting on his bed and tugging off his socks.

"Right."

Peter took a seat at the end of Sirius' bed. "I came in late, but that would sound like James to me. I didn't know anyone else was pestering her."

Sirius grinned at that and kicked Peter off the bed, laughing when he heard him hit the floor. "Anyway, now what are we going to do about Prongs?"

James came out of the bathroom then and plopped himself down on his bed. "You guys don't have to do anything about me. I'm fine."

Peter's eyebrows rose in suspicion as he climbed up to his feet. "You're fine? I find that hard to believe."

He nodded. "Sure, Wormtail. After all, it's only October and I have a new plan. It started forming in Muggle Studies today and I decided that I'm following through on it."

"Excellent!" Sirius exclaimed, clapping his hands together in anticipation.

Remus sighed, shaking his head as he stretched out. "I don't know if a plan to get Lily is the best right now, Prongs. She's dating Bridgeway."

James shrugged and crawled under his blankets with a small smile on his face. "Don't worry. It's definitely not what you think." Then he closed his bed hangings, leaving his friends wondering what on earth he had planned.

**By** the next morning, Lily was ready to hyperventilate. She had a sleepless night of nightmares about being raped, but this time, it was Aaron and not Malfoy. She held a hand to her racing heart as Alice watched her in worry.

"Lily, it was just a dream. Your subconscious is playing with your fears."

Lily nodded, tears in her eyes now. "God, I hate this, Alice! I've never felt so pathetic and so weak in my entire life! I can't stop crying. I'm scared to wander alone. I want to be myself again."

Alice smiled at that and took a seat next to her friend, slipping her arm around her shoulders. "You will be. You just have to be willing to let time heal you."

"Time is taking too long!"

Alice laughed, but then her expression grew more serious. "I also think that you need to start telling Sirius to let it go."

Lily looked at Alice in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Alice sighed. She felt horrible saying this, especially because Sirius had become such a good friend lately. "Well, he's become a little overbearing, don't you think, Lily? I think that's one of the reasons why its taking you so long to deal. He's always hovering and appearing when you're alone. You used to love being alone. Now Sirius, is always there or he sends Remus your way. Do you see what I mean?"

Lily nodded. She did see it. She did love being alone. She loved being able to curl somewhere and get lost in a book; to enjoy the peacefulness of solitude. It was something that she hadn't had a chance to do since Sirius had become her friend.

"You're right. I haven't. That is what I need to do. I want to put all of this behind me." She said, standing up and smiling, her long bright red hair streaming down her back in curls. "This date with Aaron will be the first step to that. Thanks Alice."

Alice watched her friend hurry off and she sighed. She really hoped it was.

**Lily **still had close to two hours before she had to meet Aaron and she was pleased to find Sirius just about to leave the common room with James. She called his name, but the portrait hole closed behind him.

"Sirius! Hey! I need to talk to you!" Lily called out, hurrying out of the portrait hole and down the hall to catch up with him.

James turned around and flashed his sexy grin at her. Lily ignored the clench it gave her in her stomach. "Hey Evans, where's the fire?"

Instead of responding, Lily decided to ignore him all together. "Sirius."

Sirius smirked at her, leaning against the statue in the hall, his smirk clearly stating 'I'm amazing and you know it.' "What can I do for you, Lils?"

"Can we talk for a minute?" James' grin flashed in the corner of her eye. "Alone?"

Sirius nodded. "Sure, sure. See you at breakfast, Prongs." He slipped his arm over Lily's shoulders just because he could and because it would annoy James. "What's going on?"

Lily sighed and tugged him into the empty Transfiguration classroom. "Well, Alice and I were talking this morning and we agreed that I need to speak with you."

Sirius took a seat on McGonagall's desk. "What about?"

Lily started to pace back and forth as she spoke. "Well, it's been almost five months now since I was … attacked … and I know that if it hadn't been for your constant nagging and unwavering support that I wouldn't be as alright as I am right now. No, that's not right. I mean, I'm not alright with what happened, but I'm handling it. I'm moving on and I'm living again. I owe that to you."

"No, you don't, Evans. You did that on your own. I just gave you the nudge that you needed."

"Maybe, but you still helped." Lily replied honestly. He had helped her more than she ever could have imagined he would. "Out of that help came a friendship that I never imagined, but that I value a lot. You've become one of my best friends, Sirius."

He smirked at her. "Aw, shucks ma'am."

She rolled her eyes at his ridiculous attempt at an American accent. "But as Alice pointed out, I am still not back to myself. Do you remember how often I was alone?"

Sirius' eyebrows rose. "Come again?"

"Alone! I used to love being alone! I loved the solitude, the peacefulness of going for a walk somewhere and finding a place to read. Sirius, ever since we've come back to school, I've lost that."

"How have you lost that?" He asked, a little confused with her speech.

"Because I'm never alone! Remus is with me on all of my patrols. Peter tails me from class to class, don't think that I haven't noticed, and you are by my side whenever I need to go somewhere else."

Sirius tilted his head to get a better look at her. "But I thought that's what you wanted and I've been good; notice that I haven't involved James in any of those things to prevent you from murdering him."

Lily laughed, moving to take a seat next to him. "No, I know that I was afraid because of Snape being back at school but … I think that it's time for me to take my life back. I want to be me again, Sirius."

"I'm holding you back, am I?"

"Kind of."

He laughed. "That's fair. I promise to let you have alone time."

"Thanks, Sirius."

"On one condition."

She turned to glare at him. "What do you mean 'on one condition'?"

Sirius' grin widened. "I still want you to patrol with Remus and Peter is still going to be keeping a watchful eye on what Snape is up too."

Lily smiled a bit at that. She wanted her independence back, true, but she also liked that he was still going to look out for her. She really didn't mind the idea of anyone keeping an eye on Snape either; he still scared her. "Thanks and I agree, but sometimes I want to patrol with Aaron."

"He's a jerk."

"No, he's not."

"A ponce then."

"Sirius!"

He sighed and exhaled dramatically. "Fine, I'll let you run your own life."

She laughed and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Thank you. For everything."

He watched her leave, a small smile on his face. He had never expected to have such a strong tie of friendship with a girl before, especially with Lily Evans, but here it was. She was like the little sister he had never had. He wanted to take care of her the way that he had never been able to take care of his baby brother, Regulus. And he desperately wanted her for his best mate.

Life was funny sometimes.

**After** talking with Sirius, Lily felt better. She felt like she truly was taking all of the right steps in the right direction. It wasn't like she was an outsider looking in on her own life anymore … she was moving towards being herself again. She felt great about that. The nightmares were something she would have to work on next, but step by step was good for her; it was progress.

Her smile widened when she saw Aaron Bridgeway walking towards her. He really was very handsome. "Hi Aaron."

He smiled at her. "Hi Lily, are you ready?"

She nodded and they walked side by side in line for their name check before heading out into Hogsmeade. Neither of them spoke and Lily found the silence awkward rather than comforting.

"So, Aaron, how was your summer?" She asked, hoping to get a conversation started.

He smiled. "It was alright. I stayed home most of the summer. I'm sorry, I'm not talking much, I guess I'm a little nervous around you."

"Nervous?" Lily asked in surprise. "Why would you be nervous to talk to me?"

He shrugged, giving her a small smile. "I was scared about asking you out too as the whole school knows about your legendary status of turning James Potter down."

Lily laughed a bit at those words. "James Potter is a completely different story. He asks me out every single day. That would drive anyone crazy!"

Aaron nodded. "I suppose that it would."

The conversation turned to school and then became quiet again. By the time they decided to step into the _Three Broomsticks, _Lily was grateful. If she was drinking butterbeer then she would at least have something to do during the silence that kept creeping up on them.

"Listen," Aaron said, placing a butterbeer in front of her and sitting down across from her in the booth. "I would like to learn more about you. What's your family like?"

Lily rolled her eyes a bit at that question. "My parents are great. My sister on the other hand is a little strange."

"Strange? How is your sister strange?" Aaron asked, grinning at her.

"Strange doesn't begin to cut that one," Sirius exclaimed, sliding into the booth next to Lily and slipping his arm over her shoulders. "Petunia has issues! First of all, not even interested in me, which is very odd as I'm right sexy. Second of all, that boyfriend of hers … the stories I've heard worry me."

"Sirius!" Lily hissed, removing his arm from her shoulders and glaring at him. "What are you doing here?"

He grinned at her and leaned back in the booth, his hands behind his head. "Just seeing how the date was going."

"Fine, thank you," Aaron said curtly. "Better if you left."

Sirius grinned. "Fair." He leaned over and kissed Lily's cheek. "If he hurts you, I'll kill him." He whispered and then nodded at Aaron and moved to the table where James, Remus and Peter were watching.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what his problem is."

Aaron nodded. "I'd say he was checking up on you."

"Funny, how today he promised that he would stop doing that." She said, turning to glare at him and trying to ignore the deep hazel gaze that she could feel on her back.

Aaron grinned, laughing. "I think you have your work cut out for you. So your sister's strange?"

Lily laughed. She really did have her work cut out of her


	8. Chapter 8  Dating Again

**Chapter VIII - Dating Again**

**Author's Note: I do not own the words of Alexandre Dumas from Chapter 38 of **_**The Three Musketeers**_** nor do I own the words of William Shakespeare, **_**Romeo and Juliet**_** Act II Scene II, 2-25**

"**Well?"** Alice asked, grinning when Lily stepped into the Gryffindor common room. "How did it go?"

Lily took a seat next to her friend. "How come I didn't see you in Hogsmeade, Miss Full of Questions?"

Alice shrugged and curled her legs under her. "I had a lot of homework to do."

"Alice."

She sighed. "Alright, I didn't want to go alone."

Lily smiled at her friend. "You have to start dating, Alice."

"No one is interested, Lily."

"That's not true! I bet that you're just too shy to notice."

"That's not important," Alice said quickly. "I want to know how your date with Aaron went."

Lily shrugged, shifting her right leg over her left. "It was okay."

"Okay? That doesn't sound good. What happened?"

"I'm not sure, Alice. It was awkward. We walked to Hogsmeade in almost complete silence. I brought up school and that conversation barely went anywhere. I guess I kind of hoped that we could have an actual academic discussion because he's a Ravenclaw. I think that my expectations are too high. I expected the same of Robbie, remember, and all he wanted was sex."

Alice giggled. "Lily, that is all every guy wants at this age."

Lily grinned at those words. "True. How could I expect anything else?" She sighed and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Alice, he's really nice though. He bought me a butterbeer at the _Three Broomsticks _and he started asking me about my family. But then Sirius showed up."

"Oh no, what did he do? He didn't ruin it, did he?"

"No, surprisingly not. He just told Aaron that my sister was a strange one and then whispered to me that if Aaron hurts me he'll kill him. I was annoyed, but kind of touched as well." She explained, smiling at the memory. She really was very touched by the gesture from Sirius.

Alice smiled back. "I can definitely see that. So then what happened?"

Lily shrugged. "It was like Sirius had broken the ice. We started talking about my family and he told me about his older brother. It was nice, but …"

"What?" Alice asked, reaching out to touch her friend's arm.

"I don't know," she murmured. "He kissed me."

"And that's bad?"

She sighed. She wasn't sure how to explain it. When Aaron's lips had touched hers it was like she had been too afraid to let herself feel anything. She was attracted to Aaron; after all, who wouldn't be? When he smiled at her she felt good and she felt a little special, but it wasn't … magic. She knew that sounded stupid and she didn't want to admit to her friend that in some ways she did want a fairy tale. She wanted someone to come over and sweep her off of her feet; to show her how much she was loved and to treat her like she was the most important person in their world. She wanted someone to love her the way that her father loved her mother. She hesitated before she spoke.

"No, but I didn't feel anything. It was like nothing was there. But … I mean, he's very handsome and I like him so why didn't I feel anything?"

"Maybe because it was the first kiss and you were both, I don't know, feeling weird?" Alice suggested.

Lily shook her head. "No, I don't know. Maybe, I'm broken, Alice."

"What? Why would you even say that? That's ridiculous!" Alice exclaimed, shaking her head at her friend.

"No, seriously," she insisted, putting more thought into her statement. "After what happened to me … I mean … when he started to lean towards me, I knew that he was only going to kiss me and I completely panicked by it. By the time his lips were on mine, I was terrified. It's my fault that the kiss was bad."

Alice smiled reassuringly at her friend. "Lily, that's not true. You just have to let yourself relax. Trust Aaron to set the pace and just believe that he won't hurt you. You can't start getting over something and expect it to disappear overnight. Those things don't happen like that."

Lily nodded. "Thanks Alice. I know that you're right. I just have to start feeling that you're right."

"Exactly. So, did he ask you out again?"

"Kind of. He asked if we could patrol together tonight."

Alice grinned. "That totally counts. Come on; let's go grab some dinner. Then we'll get Tia to help make you look fantastic."

Lily smiled. It sounded alright to her. Maybe with a little help from her friends she could organize herself into being the Lily she once was and the one she wanted to be again.

"**Lily!"**

She turned at the sound of the voice and smiled at Aaron as he walked towards her. "Hi."

He grinned. "Are you ready for our thrilling patrol?"

She laughed. "I suppose."

They walked side by side quietly for a few minutes before Aaron spoke again.

"Lily, don't think that I'm being a prat or anything by saying this but, do you like me?"

She glanced over at him in surprise. "Yes! Why would you even ask me that?"

"I don't know," he replied honestly. "It just kind of seems like you don't."

Lily hesitated before she spoke. She hadn't realized that her uncertainties had affected their date. "I do. I'm sorry if I made it seem otherwise. I had a difficult … breakup over the summer and I guess I just am not all that certain about dating at the moment."

Aaron nodded. "I understand. I had a great time today though and I'm hoping that we can continue to have a great time."

She smiled at him. "I'd like that. Thanks for understanding."

"Anytime."

Lily's smile widened. She felt better since her talk with Alice. Not to mention that listening to Tia list all of the reasons why she should date Aaron had definitely made her remember why she liked him. It was all going to be okay.

"So, Aaron, in Hogsmeade you were telling me that your older brother Kasey got a job at the Ministry. What does he do?"

Aaron shrugged. "No idea, but he loves it."

She laughed. It would be alright. She just had to give herself time.

"**Evans!"** James called out, hurrying down the hall to catch up with the girl of his dreams three days later.

Lily turned towards him. Her bright green eyes were looking at him in annoyance and he ignored the little pain in his heart that resulted from that look. Why did she hate him so much?

"Hi, how's it going?"

Lily crossed her arms in front of her. "No, Potter, I will not go out with you anymore than I would have yesterday."

James grinned at her. "Shame, but I wasn't going to ask you out."

"What?"

His grin widened a little at taking her by surprise. He hadn't asked her out at breakfast either and he had seen the way that she had looked over at him three or four times during the meal; her mind turning over the fact that he had yet to approach. He was throwing her off of her balance and it was a good thing. "I was hoping that you could help me out with this assignment."

"Why?" She asked, eyeing him suspiciously now. James was just as smart as she was if not more so. Asking for her help in anything was just ludicrous.

"Um … because you're the best person to ask and you're nice?" When she failed to smile, he cleared his throat. "Look, for Muggle Studies, Professor Wallace wants us to do a monthly book review this term."

Lily's eyes softened a bit that. A book review, what a great project. "Really?"

"Yeah," James continued, pleased to see her not as tense and annoyed in his presence. He reached into his book bag as he spoke. "He gave us a list of books to choose from, but well … I thought that you like to read so maybe you could recommend something for me to start out with." He handed her the paper. "Would you mind?"

Lily smiled at him. She really wouldn't mind. Recommending books was always something she loved to do. "No, I can do that." She accepted the paper and skimmed over the list, her eyes focused in concentration.

James' heart pounded in his chest. She was just beautiful. He loved the way that she had her hair pulled back in a long braid down her back. It framed her face and allowed her eyes to pop, but he desperately wanted to reach his hand over and tug that hair free; to let it flow wild around her.

"How many books are you supposed to read?"

The sound of her voice, snatched him back from his fantasy. "Uh … six."

She nodded, ignoring him when he moved closer to look over her shoulder at the paper. "Some of these are good books and others are terrible. Um, I think that you would enjoy reading Dumas."

James nodded, accepting the paper back. "Alexandre Dumas?"

"Yes."

He glanced down at the paper. "There are three books by him on here. Which one?"

Lily laughed at that. "I think that you would enjoy all of them, but why don't you start with _The Three Musketeers_."

James flashed his grin at her, willing it to work on the only girl that he had ever wanted. "Alright, thanks Lily." He put the paper back in his book bag and hurried off in the other direction.

If that didn't give her something to think about then he wasn't sure what would.

**James** was thoroughly surprised by how much he was loving _The Three Musketeers._ He had never been much of a reader. He had never hated it like Sirius or read everything that he could his hands on like Remus, he just didn't make time for it. He had read the odd novel here and there when he had been sick and confined to his bed, but otherwise, never.

He was wondering now what had stopped him.

This book that Lily had recommended was great! In short, it was about best mates saving the day. How could you go wrong?

Since he had decided to start reading it so that he could strike up an actual conversation with Lily he had found it interesting, but he couldn't put the book down. He was over half way done already.

It really was that good.

"_Well," replied D'Artagnan, bending his mouth to Athos's ear, and lowering his voice, "Milady is marked with a fleur-de-lis upon her shoulder!"_

"_Ah!" cried the Musketeer, as if he had received a ball in his heart._

"_Let us see," said D'Artagnan. "Are you sure that the other is dead?"_

"_The other?" said Athos, in so stifled a voice that D'Artagnan scarcely heard him._

"_Yes, she of whom you told me one day at Amiens."_

_Athos uttered a groan, and let his head sink on his hands._

"_This is a woman of twenty-six or twenty-eight years."_

"_Fair," said Athos, "is she not?"_

"_Very."_

"_Blue and clear eyes, of a strange brilliancy, with black eyelids and eyebrows?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Tall, well-made? She has lost a tooth, next to the eyetooth on the left?"_

"_Yes."_

"_The fleur-de-lis is small, rosy in color, and looks as if efforts had been made to efface it by the application of poultices?"_

"_Yes."_

"_But you say she is English?"_

"_She is called Milady, but she may be French. Lord de Winter is only her brother-in-law,"_

"_I will see her, D'Artagnan!"_

"_Beware, Athos, beware. You tried to kill her; she is a woman to return you the like, and not to fail."_

"_She will not dare to say anything; that would be to denounce herself."_

"_She is capable of anything or everything. Did you ever see her furious?"_

"_No," said Athos._

"_A tigress, a panther! Ah, my dear Athos, I am greatly afraid I have drawn a terrible vengeance on both of us!"_

_D'Artagnan then related all-the mad passion of Milady and her menaces of death._

"_You are right; and upon my soul, I would give my life for a hair," said Athos. "Fortunately, the day after tomorrow we leave Paris. We are going according to all probability to La Rochelle, and once gone-"_

"_She will follow you to the end of the world, Athos, if she recognizes you. Let her, then, exhaust her vengeance on me alone!"_

"_My dear friend, of what consequence is it if she kills me?" said Athos. "Do you, perchance, think I set any great store by life?"_

"_There is something horribly mysterious under all this, Athos; this woman is one of the cardinal's spies, I am sure of that."_

"_In that case, take care! If the cardinal does not hold you in high admiration for the affair of London, he entertains a great hatred for you; but as, considering everything, he cannot accuse you openly, and as hatred must be satisfied, particularly when it's a cardinal's hatred, take care of yourself. If you go out, do not go out alone; when you eat, use every precaution. Mistrust everything, in short, even your own shadow."_

"_Fortunately," said D'Artagnan, "all this will be only necessary till after tomorrow evening, for when once with the army, we shall have, I hope, only men to dread."_

"_In the meantime," said Athos, "I renounce my plan of seclusion, and wherever you go, I will go with you. You must return to the Rue des Fossoyeurs; I will accompany you."_

"_But however near it may be," replied D'Artagnan._

"James, why?" Sirius whined, rolling his eyes as he stepped into the boys' dormitory and distracting his friend from the book.

"Because I care about my grades and because this book is brilliant." James answered without looking up.

Sirius plopped himself down on the end of his friend's bed, grinning when James was forced to move his legs to prevent them from being squashed. "It's not going to work."

James lowered the book to look at his friend. "What's that, Padfoot?"

"I see what you're doing. You're using books to get close to Lily and its not going to work. She does have a bore, I mean, boyfriend now."

James grinned slightly at the slip. Bore was a good word for Bridgeway. The jerk had been walking Lily to her classes and kissing her. He wished he would just drown in a puddle of his own vomit.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I HAVE to read this for Muggle Studies. That has nothing to do with Lily. I just asked her to pick a book for me."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

James grinned. "If I'm hoping that it might give us something to talk about in the future, is that a crime?"

"Nope and you are more clever than I gave you credit for. I just thought that you wanted her to notice you reading."

"No. This not only helps my class, but me too. Benefits."

Sirius laughed. "Whatever, mate. Listen, the Cauldwell Sisters are free tonight - want to double?"

James sighed. He wanted to say no, but the image of Aaron and Lily kissing entered his mind. "Yeah, I'm in. What are the plans?"

**Lily** was definitely thinking about James Potter.

It had been a full week now that James had yet to ask her out and she was wondering on it. She waited with baited breath for his approach, but it never came. His eyes still followed her when they were in a room together, but he never mentioned dating. In fact, almost every time she saw him he was surrounded by his usual group of friends and he was reading Dumas in concentration.

It was unusual.

The fact that she might actually miss James Potter asking her out was preposterous and she refused to admit that she was missing him. It was a relief actually, not to have to consistently turn him down.

It was better this way.

By week two, she had convinced herself of it, but by week three, she snapped on Sirius.

"Why hasn't Potter asked me out?"

Sirius grinned at those words, turning to look at her. "Well, well, well, missing him, are you?"

"No."

Sirius laughed. "Liar."

"I'm not lying. I just … I feel like he's plotting something since he hasn't asked me out. I feel more on guard and I want to know if I should be watching out or something." She explained, trying to find a reason why she cared.

"I bet that's why," he murmured thinking his friend was finally doing something right. "He's been busy. Not to mention that he's dating Julia Cauldwell at the moment."

"Oh," Lily said, starting to feel incredibly embarrassed over her outburst.

His grin widened. "You're jealous."

Lily's eyes flashed. "I most certainly am not!"

"You most certainly are not what?" James asked, taking a seat behind her in Transfiguration and gently tucking her hair behind her ear.

Lily swatted his hand away. "Nothing."

Sirius' wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Well, James, I think that Lily here is jealous of the fact that you are dating Cauldwell and haven't asked her out in three weeks."

James grinned at his friend and then gently let his fingers play with the tips of her hair. "I'd rather go out with you, Evans. Want to neck after class?"

Lily glared at him and swatted his hand away again. "No, you pig!" She turned around in her seat and openly ignored both of them who were laughing now.

James smirked and tapped Lily on the shoulder. When she turned to glare at him he smiled. "I'm a great kisser."

She let her elbow fall back and smash into his hand, smiling when he swore just as McGonagall stepped into the room.

"Potter, detention with me tonight!"

"Aw, McG!" He whined.

Lily only smiled. It looked like it was going to be a long year.

**Lily** desperately needed to find a quiet place in the library. She needed to be alone for a while before she went insane, but it seemed to be nearly impossible with All Hallows Eve approaching in Hogwarts.

Everyone was getting ready for tests and major assignments and papers that were coming up and it was just people everywhere. Those that weren't doing homework were planning Halloween parties. She just wanted to sit somewhere quietly and lose herself in her book.

She smiled when she found the far back corner of the Muggle Studies section empty and waiting. No one ever chose that section of the library and she found it amusing as well as worrisome - as if some of the purebloods thought that sitting near muggle books would cause them to catch some sort of disease.

She curled up in one of the big armchairs and opened to act two of _Romeo and Juliet_. She was just reaching her favourite part, when Romeo first spots Juliet and their meeting. It really was a tragic love story, but she found it so romantic. The way that they both gave each other everything, no qualms, no disagreements; it was love and that was all that mattered. Family strife wasn't a concern and in the end, death wasn't even a problem. Love solved it all.

Lily was just digging into the part where Romeo is in the Capulet orchard when she heard page shuffling. She looked up, surprised to see James Potter stretched out on the window ledge near by with _The Three Musketeers_ opened in his hands. He must have been there when she had come in, but she hadn't seen him.

She started to say something and then stopped herself. Potter hadn't seen her. He was in the world of King Louis XIII in seventeenth century France and she had no reason to spoil it. He wasn't being annoying or irritating, but was sitting alone. Normally she wanted to be completely alone, but the fact that he was reading silently nearby didn't bother her. She wasn't sure why, but it didn't bother her that he was there.

In fact, he hadn't been bothering her at ALL lately.

James Potter had been acting very strangely ever since she had started dating Aaron. He had stopped asking her out. Sirius never mentioned his name around her. Remus never spoke of him.

It was like his consistent asking her out and her turning him down had finally come to an end; he had given up.

But he still watched her with those beautiful hazel eyes of his.

She would have had to be dead to not feel those eyes on her; to feel what they did to her when he watched her. The fact was, she was annoyed that Potter was ignoring her.

She missed the attention.

No, that wasn't true.

She missed arguing with him.

When she was angry, she always knew that Potter would do something to get her riled up and that she could rant and vent at him no problem to get rid of her excess anger. It had been a blessing the way that Potter was always around for this.

Lately, he hadn't been.

It was one of the reasons why Lily had rushed to find a spot alone tonight. She needed to vent; to snap at someone - she was going to explode otherwise. Being alone allowed her a chance to unwind, to calm down, to realize that exploding at someone was ridiculous and not worth the trouble. It was a good thing for that to happen, but she did miss yelling at Potter. He was always around for her to yell at.

Or he had been.

Now he rarely spoke to her.

As if she had willed it, a shadow fell over her and she looked up into the beautiful eyes of her thoughts.

"I finished it."

"What?" She asked, still partly lost in thought.

James grinned at her, moving to take a seat in the large armchair on her left. "Dumas. I finished, just now."

"Oh!" Lily exclaimed, working to make her brain catch up with the conversation. "That's wonderful. Did you like it?"

He nodded and placed the book on the arm of her chair. "Yes, I did. It was brilliant, actually. I think you nailed me."

"Excuse me?"

James laughed at her shocked expression. "Sorry, bad choice of words. I meant, this was the perfect book choice for me. It's about friendship, loyalty, secrets and adventure and well … you're not going to like this but … marauders."

"Marauders?"

He nodded, turning in the chair to face her. "Yeah. D'Artagnan was a very interesting character. He wasn't sure where his place was in the world and until he proved himself worthy to be a Musketeer, it required a lot of improvising. Then just by showing his loyalty, showing that he was willing to give up his life if necessary to join forces or protect the Musketeers is what made him a Musketeer, was it not?"

Lily smiled at him. He was right. "Yes, that's one way of looking at it."

"I was kind of intrigued by the fact that everyone seems to have secrets about King Louis XIII or the King had secrets or people were keeping secrets from each other. I mean, the Queen was having an affair and this person was meeting with this person behind this person's back. I mean … this didn't actually happen, right? It is, fiction."

Lily nodded, a soft smile on her face. "Historical fiction. Dumas used many historical documents and historical figures to tell his story. He wanted to make it as real as he could. King Louis XIII really did have Musketeers in the seventeenth century and D'Artagnan was one of them. He twisted it to make it into the story he wanted, but made it interesting enough for those who were entertained to maybe go back and read about the actual history of the story."

"I see," James muttered, flipping through the book as he spoke. "I really liked it. It was interesting and entertaining and well … really good. I liked the 'all for one and one for all' premise of the book. It's a good motto."

"Yes, it is."

"I think that it could apply to a lot of every day things as well. You know, the 'take one for the team' kind of scenario."

Lily looked at him quizzically. She had always known James was extremely intelligent, but the way that he interpreted the book she was finding oddly fascinating. "Can you explain?"

James turned the chair completely towards her, his hands on his knees. "Well, for example, Sirius, Remus, Peter and I get into a bit of mischief," when her eyebrow rose he grinned. "Okay, a lot of mischief. The problem is, the teachers never know which one of is to blame. They know it was one of us, but they can never tell which one; even if they have their suspicions."

"True."

He grinned. "I don't even know how many detentions I have served in place of Sirius; three this year alone. Remus has done detentions for Peter and Peter for me and honestly, Sirius only for himself."

She laughed. That sounded way too true. "I can see that."

"So, that motto 'all for one and one for all' - it's about friendship. The importance of being loyal to your friends; of accepting responsibility for them and to them; of keeping their secrets; of respecting them; of helping them when they need it. It all comes back to friendship." He explained, tapping his fingers on his knee. "D'Artagnan wasn't friends with them at the beginning, but he grew to be and that friendship then influenced the role he had in the rest of the book."

Lily smiled at him. "I completely agree with that. That's something you should put into your book review. Comparing it to your own example as well would be great. Professor Wallace would probably really like that."

James nodded, his eyes bright. "Thanks. I'm also supposed to incorporate a paragraph or two on how this book proves that muggles are the same or different than witches and wizards of the time period. I was kind of unclear on that in the book."

"How were you unclear?" She asked, marking her page in Shakespeare and giving James her full attention.

He shrugged, pleased that he had her full attention on something for the first time in his life. "Well, I don't know much about what was going on in Muggle France during this time so how can I compare? If I just look at the story, muggles are exactly the same as us except there's no magic so how do I write the difference?"

Lily's smile widened. He was honestly interested. She was having an academic and literature-based conversation with someone and she was loving every second of it. No one she knew had ever been able to wet her appetite on the subject, but had brushed off her attempts, having not read the book or just didn't retain, understand, or care. The last person that she had expected to pull that off was James Potter.

"I have some history books in my trunk if you're interested in borrowing them. Additional research on muggle history would be beneficial to your own knowledge; the book review; and to help you better understand what Dumas was writing." She explained, curling her legs under her. "Off the top of my head I remember the Thirty Years War; Cardinal Richelieu really centralizes his power in France and power in Catholicism; colonization of the New World; war with the Netherlands; I think some of that stuff came after Louis XIII though so you would have to look it up and decide. One of the other things to research in this area as well was what kind of technology there was; why did the Musketeers use the weapons they did? Why were they given the name Musketeers? Things like that would really influence your paper and if you compared it to what was happening in the magical world in France at the same time then I'm sure that you could pull up all sorts of similarities and differences."

James nodded. Lily really was a fountain of information and he was grateful for it. Thanks to talking it over with her, he felt like he had the basis of his whole paper written. "Thanks. I'll take you up on those books if you don't mind. I really enjoyed this novel. I've never made time for reading before, but I should have."

She nodded. "Yes, you should have. Reading is wonderful."

He grinned at her. She was completely at ease with him right now. He found it intriguing. She wasn't tense or ready to explode, but comfortable with him. It was an alien feeling for him.

"Thanks for the suggestion. So, what were you reading before I interrupted you?"

"Oh!" She exclaimed, picking up the book in her lap. "A play."

"What's a play?" James asked, eyeing the book a little confused.

Lily smiled and handed the book to him. "It's a story that is written to be performed in front of an audience."

James flipped through the pages to where her book mark was situated and started to read out loud:

"_But, soft! What light through yonder window _

_ breaks? _

_It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. _

_Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, _

_Who is already sick and pale with grief, _

_That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she. _

_Be not her maid, since she is envious; _

_Her vestal livery is but sick and green _

_And none but fools do wear it; cast it off. _

_It is my lady, O, it is my love! _

_O that she knew she were! _

_She speaks yet she says nothing. What of that? _

_Her eye discourses; I will answer it. _

_I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks. _

_Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, _

_Having some business, do entreat her eyes _

_To twinkle in their spheres till they return. _

_What if her eyes were there, they in her head? _

_The brightness of her cheek would shame _

_ those stars, _

_As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven _

_Would through the airy region stream so _

_ bright _

_That birds would sing and think it were not _

_ night. _

_See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! _

_O, that I were a glove upon that hand, _

_That I might touch that cheek!_"

He closed the book and nodded at her. "Very beautiful words. It sounds like this bloke is enraptured by the young woman in front of him."

Lily nodded. "He is. She's the daughter of his family's enemy and forbidden, so she is all the more enticing to him. They fall in love despite their parent's moral objections and it ends in disaster."

"Well, at least they have some time together first. It's interesting, maybe I'll check out a play sometime. Who wrote that?"

"William Shakespeare. It was written over five hundred years ago."

"Wow," James murmured, his eyes widening. "It's really good. I'm not surprised though. My dad used to always tell me the Greek stories, you know like Homer's _Iliad and Odysesy, _those were my bed time stories and they were written like a thousand years ago. Great stories transcend time."

Lily smiled warmly at him. He was exactly right. "Yes, they do."

He grinned at her for a moment. He had a huge desire to lean over and kiss her now, just softly and gentle enough to make it a whisper. He had even felt himself leaning in before he stopped himself. She had a boyfriend.

"I guess I should go get started on organizing my thoughts for this book review while it's fresh in my mind" he began as he stood up. "Talking with you really helped as well. Thanks."

Lily nodded, surprised to feel disappointment at the thought of him leaving. "You're welcome." He turned to go and his name slipped from her lips. "James."

He turned to smile at her, surprised like he always was when she used his first name. It was rare and far in between. "Yes, Lily?"

She swallowed carefully, unsure of what to say as his eyes met hers. "Would you like to read more about D'Artagnan?"

James grinned broadly. "I would. Is there more?"

Lily smiled. "_The Man in the Iron Mask_ features the Musketeers. It's not a sequel, but kind of is at the same time. I think that you would like it for the second report."

He nodded, his eyes on hers. "I'm sure I will. Thanks."

Lily watched him walk away, still unsure of what had just happened between them and why she so much wanted more


	9. Chapter 9  The Gryffindor Bandits

**Chapter IX - The Gryffindor Bandits**

_**Author's Note: I don't own the lyrics; those belong to the Beatles, Kiss, Rolling Stones, Warren Zevon and Lynard Skynard.**_

"**What** are you reading?" Aaron asked, taking a seat on the window ledge next to his girlfriend.

Lily smiled at him, closing the book in front of her. "_Romeo and Juliet._" Just the name of the title made her recall her conversation with James. In fact, she had even spent the last two nights having dreams where she was Juliet and James was Romeo, wooing her from the common room.

The weird part: she hadn't found them unpleasant.

He nodded and pulled her back from her thoughts. "Who's the wizard who wrote it?"

"He was a muggle actually and his name was William Shakespeare," Lily replied laughing. "And he's a genius. It's a beautiful tragic love story written in the 16th century. I never grow tired of it."

"Doesn't sound all that great to me."

Her eyebrow rose slightly. "Oh? And why exactly is that?"

Aaron shrugged, crossing his legs in front of him and grinning crookedly at her. "Because a muggle wrote it."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Lily demanded. She really didn't like where this conversation was going. What did he mean by 'because a muggle wrote it'?

He grinned. "Come on, Lily, you know what I mean."

Lily turned to look fully at him now, her eyes darkening. No, she didn't, but she was sure as hell going to find out. "No, I don't know what you mean; why don't you enlighten me, Aaron?"

Aaron sighed, leaning back against the window pane as if he didn't have a care in the world. "Muggles aren't as sophisticated as we are, Lily. Everyone knows that. So I just don't see how anything they write could be called entertainment."

"You are an insensitive ass."

"What?"

"What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with you?" Aaron demanded, looking bewildered at her even being angry with him. "I'm only explaining my point."

"Which makes no sense at all," she insisted. "First of all, I am extremely offended that you would even say that and secondly, muggles are highly sophisticated. Definitely smarter than you!"

She stood up planning to storm off, but he spun her around to look at him. "Muggles are scum, Lily, everyone knows that. Don't tell me you like them."

"I am muggle born!"

He snorted. "But you're special, because you have magic. You're not a muggle."

Lily glared at him. "My parents are."

Aaron sighed, his eyes softening. "I didn't mean … look I'm sorry. I don't … muggles are not scum. I don't know why I said that."

"Is that how you really feel? Or are you just bullshitting me?"

He laughed and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm not bullshitting you. I'm an ass, you're right. I think highly of myself and I guess I kind of adopted my dad's beliefs. Maybe it's time you showed me how wrong I am about muggles. Maybe, fate led me to you for you to show me how life can be better."

Lily felt herself softening. What he said had been incredibly rude and racist, but yet the idea that he wanted to change pulled at her more. "Maybe I can. I can start with the introduction of Shakespeare."

Aaron grimaced. "Lily, no matter how great of a writer he is, I don't want to hear a love story."

She smiled at him and kissed him softly. "Fair point. I'll find something else. But Shakespeare doesn't only write love stories, you know."

"Sounds great, now come back here." He lowered his head and kissed her again.

Lily smiled against his mouth, trying to bask in the sweetness of the kiss; the sweetness that she hoped was there. She felt broken. Aaron was a good kisser, she could tell; so why didn't she feel anything. Why was she pouring everything she had into this kiss and gaining nothing in return? Why didn't she feel anything?

Aaron pulled away. "See you at patrol tonight."

She watched him leave and hugged her book to her chest. She needed to figure out why she felt nothing and she needed to figure it out soon. Maybe the best way to do that would be to talk to the school nurse; to talk to someone. Her mother insisted that it would be alright, but Lily wasn't sure. November had already swept in and she still felt as lonely and empty as ever before.

**James **marked his place in _The Man in the Iron Mask_ and stretched out in his chair by the fire. He was definitely caught up in the story but he needed to hammer out his Potions essay before he could continue. He had just pulled his books out from his bag when he recognized his mum's owl Aphrodite fly towards him. Someone must have let her in.

"Hi Girl," he exclaimed, stroking her wing and removing the letter.

_Dear James,_

_I am absolutely thrilled at the news of you becoming such an avid reader! You know how much I enjoy a good story and its about time that you realize how wonderful literature is._

_On the other hand, Sirius tells me that you are doing all of this to impress Lily Evans. _

_James, honey, I know that you have feelings for her. I remember when there was this handsome boy at Hogwarts that I was in love with and he wouldn't give me the time of day. I know, sweetie, I remember, it hurts. It's painful to love someone and to not be loved in return. Try to just ignore those feelings, James. Push them away - especially if you are trying to be her friend because she won't return that friendship if you are clearly in love with her. It will be easier for you. I know that's not the advice you were hoping to hear, but you can't make someone love you._

_I don't want to lecture you on how to love either and I certainly didn't mean to. I just want you to be aware that love is painful, but also amazing. Don't give up on her. She might change her mind. Your father certainly did; though that might have had something to do with a love potion and a naked dance under a full moon. Ha, Honey, don't worry I'm only joking. _

_That never happened. (wink, wink)_

_I want to know more about the books that you are reading. What are they? Who wrote them? What are they about? You know that every single detail doesn't deter me from reading them myself so please supply them._

_By the way, I'll leave this up to you if you want to pass it on to Sirius or not, but I ran into Wallburga in Dublin last week. What a horrible woman! I tried to be polite and said hello and she turned away before clearly stating: "I don't speak to people who are beneath me." I was tempted to go over there and show her exactly who was beneath who, but I restrained myself. Okay, your father restrained me, but it's the same difference. That woman, treating her son the way she has! It's a miracle he has turned out as wonderful as he has! I think a lot of that goes to you, James. You've had an incredible influence on him. Now if we can just stop him from having sex with every female in a 20 km radius. My biggest fear is that he's going to come home and tell me he got a girl pregnant and doesn't even know her name. _

_I feel like I need to put a leash on him._

_Anyway, you write back soon and I will see you in a couple of weeks for Christmas. I'm still trying to convince your father to post-pone this vacation idea of his. I don't want you boys to be alone on Christmas. And I know we will only be gone five days but that's not the point. We'll see._

_Love,_

_Mum_

James grinned as he folded up the letter, tucking it into his pocket. Letters from his mum always amused him.

Remus took a seat next to him, his Potions books in his hands. "I hate Potions."

"Me too."

"You have an E."

James shrugged. "Doesn't mean I can't hate it. Besides, it's my worst subject."

Remus sighed and opened the book. "So, you look like your enjoying that novel?"

He nodded, grinning at his friend. Remus was always the one he could count on for stuff like that. "I am. I know I only asked Lily for help as a reason to get closer to her, but I really am loving these stories. I just wish that every time I turn a corner I didn't see Aaron and Lily kissing. What does she see in him anyway?"

"That I don't know," Remus replied honestly. "But my guess would be because he's a Ravenclaw and therefore smart. He is considered to be good looking and I don't know a Quidditch Star?"

James snorted. "I'm pretty sure I'm smart and a Quidditch Star and I haven't heard anyone complaining about my looks. How is he different?"

"Not as annoying?"

"Doesn't stalk her," Sirius supplied, taking a seat across from them.

"I don't stalk her."

Sirius' eyebrow rose. "Oh really?"

James glared at his friend. "I don't! I just … watch her. I try not to, but she's beautiful and the way she moves is very graceful like she used to be a dancer or something. That's her fault, not mine."

"It's Lily's fault?" Sirius asked, winking at Lily who had just stopped behind James.

"Yeah, it is." James insisted. "She's the one with the incredible eyes and beautiful hair. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever met and if I can't stop staring at her than that's Lily's fault."

"I appreciate the compliments, Potter, but I'm a heck of a lot more than a pretty face. Sirius, can I talk to you for a minute?"

James' face flushed red but Remus glared at him so he kept his mouth shut.

Sirius stood up and headed over to Lily, yelping in surprise when she grabbed his arm and tugged him out into the hall. "Lily, if you wanted to be alone with me that badly you could have just asked."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Alice says that I should be worried, but I want a bloke's opinion."

Sirius crossed his ankles and leaned against the wall. "What's up? Aaron being a dick-wad?"

"Sirius!"

He simply grinned. "Don't see you denying it, Lils. What can I do for you?"

"He hasn't asked me to the Winter Masquerade yet and well it is tomorrow night."

Sirius' eyebrow rose. "He probably doesn't realize he has to. You're dating, it's assumed."

Lily hesitated. "But that's preposterous! Why would he think that without asking to see if that was true!"

"Dunno. You gotta ask him. It's December, Lil, you have been dating for two months. He probably assumes you're going together, end of story." She sighed and he draped his arm over her shoulders. "Maybe he's thinking about it now." He nodded in Aaron's direction and slipped back inside the common room just as Aaron approached.

"Hi," he said, taking her hand in his. "Look, I realize that I was an ass earlier and I apologize. I didn't mean that the way it came out. I don't want to offend you. Go to the Winter Masquerade with me tomorrow night. It's going to be cheesy as hell but, let's do it."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, hugging tightly. "I was worried that you hadn't asked me yet."

He grinned and pulled back to look at her. "To be honest, I was kind of thinking of blowing it off, but keeping it in a muggle theme will be my way of showing how wrong I was. So according to Dumbledore we're supposed to dress up in costumes and have masks on like a masquerade? But we're supposed to keep it in a muggle tradition."

Lily nodded, taking his hand in hers and not commenting when he tugged it back to put into his pocket. "Yes, it is. I was thinking it would be really great if we dressed up as Romeo and Juliet."

"Those people from that thing that you were reading? Why? I just mean, what's so special about them?"

"Well," Lily began. "They're amazing characters. They have a long history of being known as being amazing characters about two love-struck teenagers who tried to find their way in the world. Besides, we get to wear clothing from the 16th century which is always fun."

Aaron sighed. "I was kind of planning on dressing up as the muggle inferi, I think they are called zombies, thought it would be more fun."

"Oh, well, we don't have to match I just thought that it would be neat to do a theme. But, you do know Dumbledore wasn't thinking that kind of costume, just you know, dressing up."

"Oh, well … I'll figure something out. But I don't want to be this Romeo bloke." He winked at her and turned to leave. "See you tonight. We'll talk more about this idea, but you can be that Julie character if you want, I think I'll stick to the zombie."

Lily simply nodded as he hurried off, feeling slightly disappointed. She didn't want to control him or make him do the same things that she did, but he could at least pretend to be interested in the stuff she liked. She didn't think that was too much to ask.

"**Wow.** Lily, Aaron's eyes are going to pop when he sees you." Alice said, eyeing her friend in wonder the next evening.

Tia nodded as she finished applying her mascara. "Definitely. I didn't realize old stuff would look so totally sexy."

Lily smiled at that, blushing a little as she hurried to look at herself in the full length mirror. She had a dark green velvet dress that went straight to the floor. It left her shoulders bare and had a gold rope tied around her waist to match the gold silk slippers she wore. She left her hair down, straightening her curls and finishing her ensemble with a gold flowered headpiece that sat on her forehead. She had to admit; she had done a good job.

"I love it so I hope he thinks so."

Alice laughed. "He will love it. Too bad he's not dressing up as Romeo though, you two would have looked so amazing."

Lily shrugged. She really didn't want to get into that again. She was still kind of annoyed with him and the idea that he was so against muggle ideas. She wasn't quite sure Aaron was the person she had thought he was. She moved her wand in front of her face, finishing her costume with a beautiful green and gold mask that covered her eyes magically and grinned at herself in the mirror.

"I'm going to meet, Aaron. See you guys at the party."

Hestia and Alice waved her off as they continued to get ready themselves.

Lily headed down the stairs. The common room was full of third years and below as they were not allowed to the masquerade. She hurried past them and through the castle, pleased with her costume and with her look. She wanted to impress Aaron. She wanted him to stop acting like the jerk that he had been all week. Something was definitely going on with him.

She tiptoed past Professor McGonagall who was arguing with Professor Dumbledore.

"Albus, I just think that having a Winter Masquerade with costumes would have made more sense on All Hallows Eve, not December."

Dumbledore simply grinned at her. "Ah, but Minerva, this is more fun."

McGonagall sighed. "You are hopeless."

Lily grinned a little as she headed down the stairs. It was a little strange having the Halloween Party for all intents and purposes in December, but it did make the fun of it last a bit longer. Dumbledore did have a point about that.

"Wow," Aaron said, grinning at her as she stepped up to him in the atrium outside of the Great Hall. "You look good."

Lily smiled at him. Was it just her or did that compliment not quite reach his eyes? "Thanks. Nice costume yourself, very scary." She said, grinning slightly at his very convincing zombie look.

"What's with the eye thing? You're Julie right, from that play?"

"It's my mask," Lily said in a bit of disbelief. She had charmed a gold and green mask to cover her eyes and stay on. "It's a masquerade and it's Juliet, not Julie."

"Right, sorry. Can you give me a mask?"

Lily waved her wand and he wore a black mask over his eyes that looked as ragged and worn as the rest of his clothes.

"Thanks. Shall we?" He asked, offering his arm out to her.

Lily accepted his arm and they walked into the Great Hall. It looked great. The ceiling was a beautiful clear night and it was decorated with beautiful candles. All of the long house tables had been replaced by small round ones leaving a huge dance floor open in the center and the Head Table was gone so that the space could be used as a stage.

"Fantastic, I love the Hairy Hippogriffs!" Aaron exclaimed in enthusiasm at the band up ahead. Lily wasn't an overly big fan of them herself, but she had to agree it was a good band choice in the wizarding world.

"It looks so beautiful in here," she told him with a smile. The Hairy Hippogriffs busted into their trademark tune, "Take Me As I Am Or I'll Petrify You." It was upbeat and definitely fun to dance to. "Oh, I want to dance!"

Aaron laughed and tugged her close to him, kissing her softly on the lips. "Not happening. Let's go get some drinks."

Lily pouted a bit as she followed Aaron over to a table where his friends were sitting. She was about to ask him why not when Amos Diggory spoke loudly.

"Lookin' smokin', Evans!" He exclaimed, grinning broadly at her.

Lily blushed. Amos was a huge player and yet she felt his compliment was somehow nicer than her boyfriend's. He was incredibly handsome. Tall, dark brown hair, brown eyes and a pointed chin, chiseled jaw and a straight nose. He was the most popular boy in Hufflepuff House. "Thanks, Amos."

She accepted the glass of red wine from the waiter and then turned a hopeful glance in Aaron's direction as the song became more upbeat. Why was he just sitting down? The point of the masquerade was to dance and to have fun. Instead he was laughing and talking with his friends, Tyler Corner, Adam McLean and Landon Bones.

She sighed and sipped her wine slowly as she looked around the room. Most people seemed to have arrived by now. She recognized Hestia out on the floor in her skin tight black muggle witch's attire and her pointed hat. She looked fantastic, down to the wart Lily had helped her instill on her nose. She was dancing away happily with Matthew Coulson, a sixth year Hufflepuff and clearly having a great time. She looked around to try to find Alice and saw her sitting at a table in the back corner in her beautiful blue ball gown sipping wine.

_Oh Alice,_ she thought. She desperately wished her friend would learn how to let herself have a great time. She was just so shy and so unsure of herself. Lily made to head over to her when Amos stepped in front of her.

"Hey, Bridgeway, can I ask your beautiful date to dance?" He asked, winking at her.

Aaron glanced down and nodded at Lily. "No. She doesn't even want to dance, Diggory."

Lily snorted. "Actually, I do. Thanks for asking, Amos." She offered her hand to him and he gave her a wide smile as he accepted her hand and swept her up into a dance.

"Don't worry about, Aaron, he's just crabby." Amos supplied, twirling Lily around on the dance floor.

She shrugged as the song turned slow and he held both of her hands in his. "I don't know why. If he didn't want to come to the dance than why did he ask me?"

Amos didn't respond, instead smiling reassuringly at her. They danced to two songs in silence after that before Lily excused herself. Her eyes flew to the table where Alice had been, but when she noticed that it was empty she made her way to the bathroom.

She removed her mask and just stared at herself for a moment. Why was this night turning out to be everything that she had hoped it wouldn't be? She wasn't enjoying herself. Aaron had yet to even dance with her. Maybe she had made a mistake; maybe it was her fault that he was acting like this. She closed her eyes and willed back the tears.

She had been struggling with their relationship for two months, determined to find a solution. She was so scared that the problem was her. She wiped the tears from her eyes and did a quick glamour charm. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to see her crying.

Alice came in, interrupting her thoughts, the blue of her eyes lighting up bright matching her dress. "Oh, Lily! Thank Merlin!"

Lily glanced at her friend in surprise, hurrying over to take her hands in her own. "What is it? You're all flushed. Are you alright?"

Alice shook her head, her breathing increasing. "I don't know, maybe."

Lily took her arm and led her over to the bench against the wall. "What is it? What happened?"

"I got snogged."

Lily's mouth opened and then closed and then she laughed. "Alice! That's wonderful! Who was it?"

Alice's cheeks heated darker. "Frank Longbottom."

"A seventh year?"

She nodded, twisting her hands nervously. "He asked me to dance. Then we were dancing and he leaned down and he popped me one, right here! It was really soft and then he smiled at me and said that I must be an enchantress!"

"Aw, that is so sweet! Then what happened?"

Alice grinned now, her cheeks flushing still. "Then he leaned down and kissed me again! I didn't know what to do, Lily, so I panicked and I ran!"

"Oh, Alice," Lily moaned, shaking her head. "Why? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

She shook her head, tears filling her eyes now as she pulled her mask off. "No, no! He's … handsome and he's smart and sweet it's just … when he finds out who I actually am he's not going to like me anymore!"

"Honey, that's ridiculous! You are beautiful and smart and brave and the best friend a girl could ever have." Alice smiled at those words. "Do you like Frank?"

Alice hiccuped a little. "I think so."

Lily smiled. "Good. Then stop blubbering. Let's fix you up and then you're going to go right back out there and be the enchantress that he thinks you are!"

"I am?"

"Yes, you are."

Alice grinned and stood up, allowing Lily to fix her make up and help her re-adjust her mask. "What do I say to him?"

"Apologize for running off. Tell him you saw me flagging you down to talk."

"If he doesn't want to talk to me?"

"Alice," Lily said, grinning broadly. "He will. Now stop worrying and get out there!"

She laughed as she watched her friend hurry back out before turning back to the mirror. Now she needed to only follow her own advice. She freshened up her makeup, adjusting her mask. She was going to give Aaron a piece of her mind if he didn't dance with her. She was even willing to make a scene if need be; otherwise he could go screw himself for all she cared. She wanted to have a good time and she wasn't going to let him ruin it.

She headed back out into the party, determined to have a good time, but she found her way blocked by a tall figure in a broad rimmed dark blue feathered hat; a white collared shirt with the traditional military mid body length tabard in bright blue with the symbol of the Musketeers in gold emblazoned on the chest; black gloves; black tights; and black leather knee high boots. He had a sword at his waist. The mask covering his eyes was black and gold and those hazel eyes smirked at her from behind it.

"D'Artagnan."

"Juliet," he bowed.

Lily smiled at that. Despite her thoughts, James Potter was becoming a constant surprise to her. He had obviously put quite a bit of thought into his costume as well as detail. The fact that he recognized who she was, was even more surprising. "I'm shocked that you recognized me."

He grinned. "It was a wild guess. I figured the time period wise … I had to be close." His smile faded a little as he glanced behind her. "Where's Romeo?"

"He's actually a zombie. Where are your Musketeers?"

James grinned again, his hazel eyes twinkling in mischief. "Oh, they're around here somewhere." He said just as three musketeers appeared around her.

"Good Evening, m'lady. May I have this dance?" Sirius asked, bowing dramatically.

Lily laughed and accepted his hand, allowing him to tug her out onto the dance floor and twirl her around before pulling her close to him.

"I saw that," he said, twirling her out again.

"Saw what?" Lily asked, eyeing him suspiciously now. She didn't like the way that his eyes were grinning at her as if he knew something that she didn't.

"You."

Her eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "Pardon?"

He smirked. "James is growing on you. Don't interrupt me." Lily closed her mouth. "You were pretty damn pleased with his costume; that he recognized your costume; and you've just been way too nice to him."

"I don't hate him, Sirius."

"You love him."

Lily glared up at him as he pulled her into a slow dance. "That's going too far! He's just … he's not as annoying, though that could have something to do with the fact that he doesn't ask me out every single day anymore!"

"Do you want him to?"

Before Lily could respond, Aaron stepped up to them. "My turn."

Lily felt herself being swept away from Sirius, but she wasn't fully paying attention as she sighed against Aaron's shoulder. Sirius was wrong. Yes, it was true that she no longer hated James Potter, but she was a long, long, long way away from loving him; something that would never happen in the first place. She was glad that he hadn't asked her out anymore; it made him more likeable and easier to talk to.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed, the pain her foot pulling her from her thoughts.

Aaron winced. "I'm sorry! I can't dance, Lily, that's why I've been avoiding you!"

Lily smiled at those words. He couldn't dance. That explained why he had been acting strangely about the idea of coming to the masquerade; he was embarrassed. "That's alright, I'll show you."

He followed her lead, his eyes glued to his feet as she guided him around the dance floor for five songs with him only crushing her toes around six or seven times before they took a seat.

"That was great, Aaron, thanks."

He grinned. "Sorry, I stepped on your toes. I'm horrible."

She laughed and took his hand in hers. "No, you're a beginner and you did fine." She accepted the glass of wine he handed her and turned her attention to McGonagall who was up on the stage making an announcement.

"Now, if we could give a large round of applause to the Hairy Hippogriffs for a wonderful show!" Applause sounded as the band bowed. "They are going to take a little break as they have a previous engagement, but will be back later on."

Lily leaned over to Aaron. "If they are leaving, then what kind of music do you think we will have?"

Aaron shrugged. "No idea. I hope it's something good."

Lily nodded, her eyes on McGonagall.

"Now we have a special treat for everyone tonight … I hope," she added turning to give an evil glare to the shadows behind her. "Now please put your hands together for Hogwarts' very own Gryffindor Bandits!"

"Who are the Gryffindor Bandits?" Aaron asked, slipping his arm around Lily's shoulders.

She shrugged in curiousity. "I have absolutely no idea."

But as the four figures made their way out of the shadows, she realized that she should have known. Peter took a seat at the piano, Sirius behind a set of drums, Remus adjusted his guitar strap, and James held his guitar naturally as he stood in front of the microphone.

The crowd cheered at the sight of them.

"Are you ready to have some fun?" James asked, causing more cheering.

The music began to play and Lily found herself surprised again to recognize it as a muggle song. The music playing was fantastic and she tapped her foot along with the beat. Then she was surprised for the second time that night when James Potter began to sing.

_Here come old flattop, _

_He come grooving up slowly, _

_He got joo-joo eyeball, _

_He one holy roller, _

_He got hair down to his knees, _

_Got to be a joker he just do what he please._

He strummed the guitar and the crowd clapped, but Lily could see that very few students in the audience knew the song.

_He wear no shoeshine, _

_He got toe-jam football, _

_He got monkey finger he shoot Coca-Cola _

_He say, 'I know you, you know me', _

_One thing I can tell you is you got to be free. _

_Come together, right now, over me."_

"I love this song," Lily said, tugging Aaron up to his feet.

Aaron grinned at her. "I've never even heard of it."

She smiled at those words and danced to the beat. "It's by the Beatles, they're a muggle group."

Her eyes moved over to James and she smiled at him. He was good. He was really good. Her mind flashed back to that day last year when she had come down the stairs into the common room and found him strumming the guitar. She had found it down-right sexy then, despite her better judgment, but this …

_He bag production, _

_He got walrus gumboot, _

_He got Ono sideboard, _

_He one spinal cracker, _

_He got feet down below his knee, _

_Hold you in his armchair you can feel his disease. _

_Come together, right now, over me._

_He roller-coaster, _

_He got early warning he got, _

_Muddy Water he one mojo filter _

_He say, 'one and one and one is three', _

_Got to be good-looking 'cause he's so hard to see!_

All four of them joined in now, though James' voice was still overpowering.

_Come together, right now, over me._

"They're good." Aaron said, pulling Lily from her thoughts

Lily nodded. "Yeah, they are." She smiled when the music changed.

Sirius was banging away on the drums, having the time of his life and singing along, but James clearly had the main vocals.

_You show us everything you've got, _

_You keep on dancin' and the room gets hot. _

_You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy, _

_You say you wanna go for a spin, _

_The party's just begun, we'll let you in. _

_You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy._

_You keep on shoutin', you keep on shoutin'. _

_I wanna rock and roll all night _

_And party every day! _

_I wanna rock and roll all night _

_And party every day!_

Lily laughed as she and Aaron danced along. They really were very good. She couldn't believe how much muggle music that they knew. She didn't know any of them listened to muggle music, let alone knew the songs well enough to perform them in front of a live audience.

The music changed again, but stayed upbeat as James belted out another song.

_I can't get no _

_Satisfaction. _

_I can't get no _

_Satisfaction. _

'_Cause I try and I try and I try and I try, _

_I can't get no, _

_I can't get no. _

_When I'm drivin' in my car and a man comes on the radio, _

_He's tellin' me more and more _

_About some useless information; _

_Supposed to fire my imagination, _

_I can't get no, _

_Oh no, no, no. _

_Hey, hey, hey, _

_That's what I say! _

_I can't get no_

_Satisfaction. _

_I can't get no _

_Satisfaction. _

'_Cause I try and I try and I try and I try. _

_I can't get no, _

_I can't get no. _

_Oh, no, no!_

Lily and Aaron took a seat, but Lily continued to tap her foot as James sang the popular Rolling Stones song, strumming the guitar with a skill that she never would have believed possible for him and he seemed to sing from the heart.

He was good.

Really good.

Sirius was having the time of his life on the drums and pounding away happily as they moved into another song. Remus took the lead on this one and where his voice was smooth, soft sounding it was definitely not as good as James' was. She laughed at the song choice. It was a highly unusual song to pick really. She wondered why they even liked it.

_I saw a werewolf with a Chinese menu in his hand, _

_Walking through the streets of Soho in the rain, _

_He was looking for a place called Lee Ho Fook's, _

_Going to get himself a big disk of beef chow mein, _

_Ahhh oooo!_

_Werewolves of London_

_Ahhh ooo!_

_Werewolves of London_

All four of them howled cheerfully and everyone was soon joining in.

_If you hear him howling around your kitchen door, _

_Better not let him in, _

_Little old lady got mutilated late last night, _

_Werewolves of London again, _

_Ahhh ooo, _

_Werewolves of London._

_Ahhh oooo!_

_Werewolves of London_

_He's the hairy-handed gent who ran amuck in Kent, _

_Lately he's been overheard in Mayfair, _

_You better stay away from him _

_He'll rip your lungs out, Jim, _

_Hey, I'd like to meet his tailor. _

_Ahhh oooo! _

_Werewolves of London_

_Ahhh oooo!_

_Werewolves of London_

_Ahhh oooo!_

Remus was really getting into the song and clearly enjoying every minute of it. Lily laughed as she sang along, wondering again on the song choice. She definitely knew it was recent, but wouldn't have exactly called it the most popular. Peter followed along with the howling, but obviously wasn't as comfortable up on the stage as his friends, despite the fact that he played the piano quite beautifully.

She smiled when they started to sing a popular wizarding tune by the Galloping Gobbstoppers called "Take Me Down, I Want to Rock You!" The party was definitely hopping now and Lily pulled Aaron back up to his feet.

"Come on! I know you love this song!"

He grinned and let her take him back out onto the dance floor; he danced a little awkwardly, but he was enjoying himself as James sang.

_Tell me witch, why is it that you want to be with him? _

_What has he got that I don't got, _

_It looks like he needs a trim! _

_Witch gimme something, gimme a look, _

_Maybe even a little pout, _

_You know what it does when you move that way, _

_Oh darling take me down! _

_I want to rock you, rock you all night long, _

_I want to rock, (Rock), _

_I want you to sing along, _

_I want to rock you, _

_I want to join in all the fun, _

_Witch gotta give me something, _

_Gotta give me something, _

_Take me down!"_

They danced and Aaron sang loudly and off-key to the song, getting into the dance a bit more and making Lily laugh. He kind of looked ridiculous in his zombie costume.

The song ended and James spoke to the crowd. "Thanks everyone. The Hairy Hippogriffs are back so we're going to end with one of my personal favourite songs."

He did the first note and Lily's eyes teared up. "I love this song."

"What is it?" Aaron asked, staring up at the stage uncertain.

"Amazing," Lily responded, moving to the beat of the song. When James started to sing, her heart skipped in her chest.

_If I leave here tomorrow, _

_Would you still remember me? _

_For I must be travelling on, now, _

'_Cause there's too many places I've got to see, _

_But, if I stayed here with you, girl, _

_Things just couldn't be the same. _

'_Cause I'm as a free as a bird now, _

_And this bird you cannot change. _

_And the bird you cannot change!_

_And this bird you cannot change! _

_Lord knows, I can't change._

The guitar solo started and soon all the girls were cheering James on. Remus joined in and Sirius hit the beat behind them. Peter tapped his foot on the stage, head bobbing. They were brilliant. When the song finally ended, everyone cheered and they bowed coming off the stage.

"They were brilliant!" Lily exclaimed, clapping along.

Aaron nodded. "Not bad I must say."

Not bad didn't even cut it, Lily thought. She should have known that Sirius would liven things up. The Hairy Hippogriffs made their way back onto the stage to large amounts of cheering and her eyes met hazel ones across the dance floor. She turned away; she needed some air and she needed to get away from that gaze.

She smiled at Aaron. "I need a little air, want to go out into the courtyard?"

He nodded and they walked silently through the throng of students into the courtyard


	10. Chapter 10  Fairy Tales

**Chapter X - Fairy Tales**

**Author's Note: I do not own the Brothers Grimm's story of **_**Cinderella.**_

**Aaron** led her over to a bench along the path and they sat down. He smiled at her. "Thanks for not deserting me tonight. I know that I was being the world's biggest arse."

Lily smiled a little at those words. An arse definitely covered it. "Yes, you were. I don't know why you couldn't have just told me that you didn't know how to dance. I would have been okay with that. I could have taught you before hand."

He grinned a little and crossed his ankles. "I guess I was just a little embarrassed. I feel like when it comes to you, I keep putting my foot in my mouth."

She nodded, feeling a little better now. Was she finally going to get to understand what was happening between her and Aaron? Why he seemed to be weird sometimes?

"Yes, I noticed. Aaron, I heard that you don't like muggle borns."

He sighed. "No, that's not true. It's just …" he turned to look at her, taking her hand in his. "It's just that my dad is pretty prejudiced for that kind of thing and I'm ashamed to say that I think some of it has rubbed off on me. I want to change though. I really like you, Lily. I don't see how you are any different."

"I'm not," Lily said, her voice a little tense now. "And the fact that you would even say that to me, worries me. You're not better than me because you have magic in your family. It doesn't make you a better person or a better wizard."

"That's not what I'm saying!" Aaron exclaimed, looking a little panicked now. "I don't want you to think that! You're one of the smartest witches in our year! You're brilliant, actually!"

She smiled a little at that, softening a little. She understood where he was coming from. If someone were to ask her about France's National Rugby Team. She would probably start ranting about it because of her father's strong dislike for that team had been distilled in her. But it didn't necessarily mean that she actually felt that way.

"I get it, Aaron. We'll be okay, just please try to take a little more interest in the things that I like. Like the Gryffindor Bandits tonight, they sang wonderful muggle songs. I love to read muggle books and plays. You would enjoy them if you gave them the chance." Lily explained.

Aaron grinned. "I don't like to read, but everything else, I'll give it a chance."

"Sounds good to me."

Aaron leaned over and gently pressed his lips to hers. Lily leaned into him, letting the kiss take over. When he pulled back she smiled at him, even though her heart was pounding in fear.

Why was there nothing there?

"Lily?" A smooth familiar voice asked.

Lily's heart raced and her entire body started to tremble. What was_ he_ doing here? Since the beginning of school she had managed to avoid him and now … the fear that swept over her ashamed her.

"I need to speak with you for a moment, if your date doesn't mind?" He asked, somewhat timidly.

Lily shook her head and automatically shifted her body so that she was closer to Aaron. "I need you to go." She said quietly. So quietly that she wasn't even sure that he had heard the words.

"Uh, it doesn't look like she wants to talk to you, Snape." Aaron said, not really sure what was going on.

Lily pointedly stared down at her hands only turning when she heard a familiar voice save her from having a small breakdown. She wasn't ready to face Snape yet. Not now. Not when she had barely even been within thirty feet of him in the last six months. She couldn't handle it.

"Mr. Snape, I need you to come with me, please." McGonagall insisted, stepping up near them.

Snape simply nodded and turned to follow McGonagall. McGonagall gave Lily a small reassuring smile before leading Snape off into the castle.

"Are you alright?" Aaron asked, running his hand up and down her back.

Lily shook her head, ashamed of the fact that she was fighting off tears. "No." She turned into his arms, but he didn't support her the way she wanted him too. She wanted to be engulfed in his embrace, to feel safe. Instead, he gave her half an arm and patted her back awkwardly. "Aaron, I'm sorry I think I need to end the night."

"What's wrong? You're not upset over that Slytherin, are you?" Aaron demanded, eyeing her warily as she stood up.

She shook her head. "I am a little, but also, I have a bit of headache. I had a great time. Thank you."

He nodded. "Well, I'm going to stay at the party a little while longer. It's not even midnight."

Lily trembled and hoped he didn't notice. Couldn't he see that she just needed some support right now? "Can you walk me upstairs?"

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Seriously? You have a headache, I think that you should just go on up peacefully yourself. It will be quiet and it will be better for you." He leaned over and kissed her lips. "Goodnight."

She watched him walk into the castle and she wrapped her arms around herself, fighting back the tears that threatened her eyes. She had pissed him off. She hadn't meant to, but Snape's sudden appearance … She hesitated before standing up. Surely she was perfectly capable of walking upstairs herself. She thought about finding Alice, but shook her head. Hopefully Alice was snogging Frank Longbottom. She could go upstairs herself, after all, McGonagall did have Snape … she would be fine.

Lily walked slowly, heading back into the castle. She was watching her feet and jolted when she bumped headlong into someone.

"Wow, watch it, Evans, don't want to walk into a suit of armour," James said, grinning at her. Her eyes met his and his smile faded. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Where's the douche bag?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine." Her voice shook and she closed her eyes. She was not going to make a scene. She was not going to make a scene in front of James Potter.

James pulled his military uniform off, transfiguring it into a jacket and slipped it over her shoulders along with his arm, tugging her close to him. "You're shaking like a leaf, Lily. Did Aaron do something?"

"No, no. Aaron is great. I'm fine honestly, just a little cold. Thanks for the jacket." She insisted, pulling it a little closer to her.

James didn't look convinced. He moved her over to the bench in the atrium and sat her down. "Don't move."

She watched him hurry off and sat there, eyes roaming and desperately hoping not to connect with the dark eyes of Severus Snape. Why had he wanted to talk to her? Why had he approached her like that? He had left her alone … he hadn't said anything to her since the incident. Why now? She trembled again at the thought as his voice rang in her ears.

"_I told you that I didn't need the help of a filthy little Mudblood like you!"_

She shut her eyes tight as a warm arm dropped over her shoulders. "Lily, what's wrong?" Sirius' voice asked close to her ear.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Potter didn't need to get you," she insisted turning to glare at James.

Sirius' eyes met that of James' as James shook his head at his friend. "Come on, Lily, let's go back to the common room."

Lily simply nodded and let Sirius lead her away. It was only when they got into the deserted common room and Sirius pushed her into a chair by the fire that she spoke. "Snape."

"What?" He asked, kneeling down in front of her.

"He wanted to talk to me."

Sirius' eyes hardened. "Why?"

She shrugged, letting the tears fall now. "I don't know. I panicked, Sirius, I just panicked and I just had to get out of there. I made Aaron mad and I told him the night was over, that I had a headache, but I was … I know I'm stupid, it's so stupid to be afraid." She buried her face in her hands and Sirius moved to sit on the arm of the chair, wrapping his arm around her.

"It's not stupid, Lily. It's okay for you to panic. I won't let him hurt you." He promised.

Lily turned and when Sirius placed both of his arms around her, to engulf her in a hug, she cuddled desperately and cried. It was about five minutes later when she pulled away. "Thank you."

He grinned at her. "You're welcome. You know, James pulled me away from Tia … I was going to score."

Lily laughed, rolling her eyes. He always knew how to change the subject. "She's probably still waiting for you."

Sirius laughed and stood up. "I hope so. You okay?"

Lily nodded. She was okay now. "Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem. James could have comforted you, you know, but interesting that he came and got me rather than do it himself."

"I'm not interested in James Potter, Sirius."

Sirius simply grinned. "Alright. Goodnight, Lily."

Lily watched him head out of the common room and sighed. Sirius Black to the rescue again. He was a constant surprise.

"**Is** she alright?" James asked the moment he spotted Sirius.

Sirius nodded, grabbing a glass of wine from the table. "Oh yeah, she's fine. She just isn't feeling too well and then kind of yelled at Aaron and now she's worried that he's mad at her. She'll be okay. She's heading to bed though."

James eyed his friend. "I don't believe you."

Sirius' eyebrow rose. "Prongs, would I lie to you?"

"Yes."

Sirius laughed and reached to grab Tia's arm as she walked past them. "True, but in this case …" he trailed off to grin at Tia. "Tia, my love, sorry I had to leave." He tugged her up against him and slid both hands down to cup her bottom.

"Black!"

Sirius squeezed Tia's bum as he turned to grin at McGonagall. "Hi McG!"

"Hands off!" She insisted.

Sirius removed his hands and smiled at her. "I'm just having some fun."

McGonagall simply glared at him before she turned and headed in the other direction.

Sirius grinned at Hestia. "Wanna squeeze my bum now?"

James rolled his eyes. "Now it's my cue to leave."

Tia smiled at that and instead of grabbing Sirius' bum reached down and slid her hand underneath the uniform he wore and stretched it slowly across his crotch.

"Yeah, bye," James muttered, hurrying off.

Sirius simply grinned at her. "Is it time to leave the party, babe?"

Tia nodded and kissed him softly. "I think it might be."

Sirius' grin widened. "Excellent."

**Lily** had tried to wait up for Alice and Hestia, but she had fallen asleep close to one. When she woke the next morning, her friends were sleeping in the beds next to her. She showered quickly, dressed, added a little make up and pulled her hair back into a pony tail before heading downstairs for breakfast.

She was just about to step into the Great Hall when she heard her name.

"Miss Evans?"

She turned and offered a smile for her head of house. "Good Morning, Professor."

McGonagall nodded. "Can you come into my office for a few minutes?"

Lily nodded and carefully followed her to her office, taking a seat in front of her large desk. She watched as McGonagall made herself comfortable and folded her hands in front of her.

"Miss Evans, I have to say, I'm worried about you."

Lily shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "I'm sorry, Professor, I know I shouldn't have froze like that last night."

McGonagall smiled sympathetically. "I know you think that I'm an old foggy, but I remember what it's like to be young and in love." She reached across the desk and placed her hand on top of Lily's in a surprisingly maternal gesture. "I can't imagine how hard it is to be at school with Mr Snape. He is truly sorry for what happened and has no memory of it. But as Mr. Black stated over the summer, there is no way to prove or disprove that. I have been working to make sure that the two of you have no contact, but things happen."

"Thank you, Professor," Lily said quietly, pulling her hand away and folding them in her lap. "I … I'm scared to talk to him. Just the sound of his voice last night … it was like I was re-living it."

"I know. I saw the panic in your eyes. Did young Mr. Bridgeway assist you at least?"

Lily shrugged. "No, I made him mad, but Potter and Sirius did."

McGonagall nodded. "Good. Miss-Lily, I know that I am probably the last person that you would like to speak to, but if you need anything, please do not hesitate to come and see me. I want only what is best for you."

She smiled at that. "Thank you." She started to stand up and then hesitated. Maybe McGonagall would have the answers she was looking for. "Professor, can I ask you something a little personal?"

"You can ask."

Lily sighed and swallowed carefully. "Alice convinced me to agree to go on a date with Aaron. I like him and my mum was telling me before I came back to school that I couldn't let my fears of what happened in June stand in the way of me going on dates and that not all boys are going to hurt me. Alice told me the same thing, that I have to climb back upon the horse so to speak."

"That's very good advice," McGonagall replied.

She nodded. "I thought so. Aaron and I started dating in October, right before the Hogsmeade trip … but … I like him, he's nice and he's smart and good-looking but … when he kisses me …" She blushed, "I'm sorry, this is inappropriate."

McGonagall smiled at that. "It's alright, get it out. I think you need to."

"When he kisses me, I don't feel anything."

She glanced at her quizzically. "What do you mean?"

Lily shrugged and twisted her hands in her lap. "I don't feel anything. He doesn't make my heart race or my palms sweat it's just … wet … I guess I wonder … do you think that I could be broken?"

McGonagall sighed and stood up, coming over to sit in the chair next to her. She smiled warmly at her. "No. Not even a little bit. You have proven that you are a strong and resilient young woman, Miss Evans. You admitted what happened to you, you've moved past it and have been brave enough to start dating. You have succeeded at that. I don't believe that you're broken."

Tears welled up in Lily's eyes and she quickly swatted them away. "Then what's wrong with me, Professor?"

"Have you ever considered that no matter how handsome and nice and smart Mr. Bridgeway is, that maybe the two of you just aren't compatible? Sometimes, there just isn't any chemistry."

"Really? You think that could be the problem."

McGonagall chuckled a little. "It could be. You come to your own conclusions on that one. There's only four days left until Christmas break and maybe by the time you come back in the New Year you will have made a decision. But look at it this way; if you weren't raped in June and were dating Aaron and had this problem, what would you do about it?" She stood up and flipped open a book on her desk. "Now why don't you head down to breakfast, I think that you might have some thinking to do."

Lily smiled at her head of house. "Thank you."

McGonagall's lips curved just slightly. "You're welcome, but don't let it get around that I have a nice side."

Lily laughed. "I won't. Have a good day, Professor."

She headed back down to breakfast feeling much better and thoughts zooming around in her head. She definitely had a lot to think about.

**It **wasn't until around lunch time that Lily was able to track Aaron down. She found him in the library surrounded by textbooks and busy at work. She hesitated before stepping close to him.

"Aaron?"

"Hmm?" He asked, not really paying attention.

Lily took a seat in the chair next to him. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

He turned now to look at her. "I'm not sorry I stayed, if this is what that is going to be about. I had a great time with you and I had a great time after you left. The party was brilliant."

She smiled now. She hadn't meant for him not to have a good time. "Aaron, that's not what I … I just wanted to apologize for bailing last night and for acting the way I did. I was having a great time last night too."

Aaron nodded at her, turning his body so that they were facing each other and bringing his voice down to a whisper as Madam Pince glared at them from a few shelves over. "It's alright. I was a prat too, I should have walked you upstairs."

"Yeah, you should have." She whispered back, making him grin. "Aaron, would you like to come home with me during Christmas? Meet my family."

He smiled at her. "As much as I would like to, my parents have a lot going on. I have to go home first and figure out their plans are, but then I'm sure I could spare a day or two to see what the Evans Family is like."

Lily leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thanks. I'll let you get back to your homework now."

Aaron grinned and took her hand in his. "Well, you could stay and snog me instead." He leaned in to kiss her and Lily hated herself for hesitating. She put herself into the kiss, extremely disappointed when there wasn't anything there.

She pulled away and smiled. "As much as I would like that, you have a lot of work to do. I'll see you later."

She kissed his cheek and then hurried out of the library, her heart pounding in her chest. She had barely turned the corner when Alice grabbed her arm.

"Where have you been?" She hissed, her voice almost frantic sounding.

Lily laughed. "Wandering the castle?"

Alice glared at her. "I have been looking for you everywhere! I am going to burst!"

Lily grinned and took a seat on the floor of the castle, leaning against the wall. "Did you find him again?"

Alice's face flushed as she took a seat next to her friend. "We danced all night and he kissed me like ten times. They were really great kisses!"

"I bet. Frank's a hottie."

She grinned broadly and turned so that she was facing Lily. "I didn't tell him who I was though."

"Alice, why not?"

She shrugged, trying not to look so uncomfortable. "I don't know. I was scared. He kissed me goodnight and walked me back to Gryffindor Tower, but that was all I would give him." She crossed her arms in front of her. "Lily, you made me look so pretty last night … he's not going to like me as me."

Lily shook her head and took her friend's arm. "That's not true. Anyone would be stupid not to see you as a hottie."

"I vouch for that," James said, grinning down at the two of them. "I've always found you to be very sexy, Alice."

Alice's face heated. "W-w-what?"

James grinned. "This bloke sounds pretty damn lucky."

"Potter, what do you want?" Lily asked, a little annoyed by his interruption.

His hazel eyes met hers and they softened a little. "I wanted to check up on you. I know Sirius insists that you were fine last night, but you didn't look fine to me."

"What?" Alice asked, turning to look at her friend. "What happened last night?"

"Nothing, Alice, I just had a headache and left the party around twelve. Potter is overreacting." She turned away from him and smiled at her friend. "As are you. I think you need to go find him and tell him who you are. He was enchanted by you last night and he will be just as much today, even without your costume."

Alice opened her mouth to argue and Lily placed her hand over it.

"Don't argue with me. I know I'm right. Now go, right now!"

She pushed Alice off and Alice looked back at her a little unsure. "Lily …"

"Go, Alice!" Lily demanded, a huge smile on her face. "Frank is going to love you."

Alice's face lit up and she nodded, hurrying off in the other direction.

"Frank Longbottom? Oh yeah, he and Alice would be perfect for each other!" James said, grinning now.

"We were having a private conversation, Potter."

James grinned at her and leaned up against the wall. "I noticed, but I thought that I could help out."

Lily's eyes softened a little. "That was really nice what you said about, Alice. She never sees herself as very pretty."

"She's gorgeous. I was merely stating a fact. She's not my type, but that doesn't mean that I can't notice that she's rather lovely." He explained, smiling now. "Sometimes, I can be helpful."

She rolled her eyes. "More often not."

He laughed. "True. Look, first, I did want to make sure that you were okay. I was really worried last night."

"I'm fine, Potter. I was fine last night. I just think something didn't agree with me that I ate or something."

He nodded. He wasn't sure why he was positive that she was lying but he was. "I see, well I'm glad that you're feeling better then."

"Okay, well see you around."

"Actually, Evans, wait!"

Lily turned around again to face him, hands clenched at her sides. "What now, Potter?"

He gave her a slow smile. "I finished _The Man in the Iron Mask._ I really enjoyed it and was kind of horrified by the fact of one brother hiding another away like that."

Lily nodded. "Yeah, it was a little darker I suppose."

He gave her a lopsided grin. "I was hoping to get my points down for the paper before the holidays and last time, talking about it with you, really helped me out." When she only crossed her arms in front of her chest, he sighed. "I was hoping that you could spare me a few minutes of your time."

Lily sighed. She was annoyed with Potter.

First because he had interrupted her private conversation with Alice.

Second, because he had mentioned her panic attack to Alice.

Third, because she was angry that she desperately wanted nothing more than to sit down somewhere and talk about books with him. Which was completely unacceptable because she was positive that she loathed Potter.

But it was Christmas time and it was for academic purposes and realistically he hadn't hit on her in a long time. She needed to be nice.

"Sure, I would like that."

His smile widened and she swallowed carefully at the sexy cleft in his chin. "Great! Let's go to the student lounge. Unless, you'd rather stay in this hallway?"

Lily shook her head and followed James to the student lounge down the hall. They took a seat on the chesterfield and Lily glanced around. There were a few first years in there, but it was fairly empty otherwise. "So, you enjoyed it?"

James nodded, trying not to point out that the couch seated three people yet Lily had chosen to leave a whole cushion empty between them. "Yeah, I did. So Louis XIV, in this book, had a twin brother but you can't have two kings so they had to pick one. I found it kind of fascinating."

Lily glanced at him quizzically. She knew that she shouldn't still be surprised by the fact that he was genuinely interested in these books, but she was. "Why?"

He shrugged and leaned back, stretching his long legs out on the floor. "Well, the fact that the one brother, King Louis, was born first, doesn't necessarily make him worthy enough to rule the country. Why not look at the politics of them both and see which one had better ideas once they became of age to rule? From what I could see, the one they chose was pretty much horrible. He was more interested in shagging and having lots of money than he was at being King. His country was starving."

Lily nodded, shifting more so that she was facing him. "That's not how it works. Has the magical world ever had a King?"

James nodded. "Yeah, we did, but he was elected. It stayed in the royal family line but there was always a choice over who it would be. We could see what was happening in the Muggle World and how their horrible choices of keeping it in the family and electing the oldest or one closest to the throne to be their leader had continually failed them. It worked well from what I understand, but we ended up with just Ministers instead by the eighteenth century anyway."

"Well, as you said, it didn't seem to work well in the muggle world, but sometimes it did. The rule was, not just for royalty purposes, that the first born son inherited everything. If you had a brother, even one year younger, it would be your decision on what he received at the death of your parents because everything would be left to you." She explained, curling her legs under her cross-legged style. "The monarchy was the same. The first born son became King, end of story. If they had daughter and then a son, the son was still King, the daughter never became Queen if they could avoid it unless through marriage. The fact that twins were born, one was older than the other so he was eldest."

"I get that," James said carefully. "I just don't think its right is all. To put his brother away in a prison, wearing only an iron mask to hide his true identity was extremely difficult for me to grasp. The fact that they wanted to replace the King with his twin brother was interesting. How did they know that he would be a better ruler?"

"I don't think that they did, but he was the only option that wouldn't result in treason and by replacing him with someone who looks exactly like him, then they could do it in secret and not cause a revolution within France."

James nodded. "That makes sense. I enjoyed how much of the same story continued. They were constantly battling the idea of loyalty; what it meant; how it fit into what they were doing; how it fit into D'Artagnan and his ideas and feelings on it. But at the same time it was still about adventure and honour, which was the same as _The Three Musketeers._ I did like it."

Lily smiled at that. "I'm glad. So what are you going to write about?"

He shrugged, turning more on the couch to face her. "I'm not sure yet. It helps to talk to it out with you, mostly because you've read it as well which helps a lot. I think I might discuss the role of the Musketeers in this novel and how it strengthens or weakens the premise of the story."

"Why?" Lily asked, a little intrigued by his choice.

"Well, by this book they are older. They've been through a lot and they were loyal to the King's father and now they had been entrusted with the new King. I want to look at that relationship. They saw the new King grow up, but is he worth the same respect and esteem that his father was? Why were they automatically loyal? I would like to look into that and what it meant to be loyal and to have honour during this time period and see if I can find something to help me out." He explained, looking thoughtful. "Does that make sense?"

Lily smiled at him. It did make sense. "Yes, it does. I think that you're going to have a brilliant paper, James."

He grinned at her. "Have you ever noticed that you only call me James when I've said something to please you?"

Lily's eyes hardened. "That's not true, Potter!"

James laughed. "See? I've annoyed you and you called me Potter. No matter. Do you have another book choice for me?"

She bit her lip to keep her angry retort down. He was annoying. She was having a perfectly nice conversation with him and then he had to go and tick her off. She took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Can I see your book list again?"

He nodded and tugged the folded up piece of parchment out of his pant pocket. "We don't have to stick to this list, but he said we can only read two books by the same author out of the six and we had to have at least three different authors by the end. This list is just a guideline."

Lily nodded as she scrolled down the list. There were some good ones there, but nothing that she would have suggested. She shook her head as she looked through it. "I have a suggestion that I think you might enjoy. It's from my personal collection. My father bought it for me for Christmas two years ago. It had only just been released then and its by an American author."

"Okay. What is it about?"

Lily grinned now. "Actually, the entire book is cloaked in satire."

"What is satire?" James asked, looking at her carefully. "I've never heard that word before."

"Seriously?" Lily asked in surprise.

James' eyebrow rose. "What is it?"

Lily smiled at him now, adjusting her ponytail as she spoke. "Do you know what sarcasm is?"

James rolled his eyes now. "I wasn't born yesterday. Sirius Black is my 'serious' best mate, remember?"

Lily laughed now. That had been a stupid question on her point. "Alright, fair point. Well, satire is a type of literature than can be written that is constantly using sarcasm, irony, ridicule et cetera in explaining something or how it works. One of the most famous satirists is a French writer from the eighteenth century named Voltaire. Anyway, this book contains a lot of satirical content, even the author himself uses irony and satire to write about how he wrote the book."

James glanced at her quizzically. "I'm not completely following you. I get what satire is, but not what you mean about the novel."

She sighed. "Okay, wait here." She hurried out of the room and up the four flights of stairs to Gryffindor Tower. When she got to her dorm, she dug through her trunk until she found the book that she was looking for and then grabbed her book of fairy tales as well before she hurried back to the second floor student lounge and sat back down next to James, this time without the middle cushion between them. She shoved the book under his nose. "Read the cover page."

He glanced down at the red book and read: "_The Princess Bride. S. Morgenstern's Classic Tale of True Love and High Adventure."_

Lily nodded at him in approval, "Keep going."

"_The 'Good Parts' Version Abridged by William Goldman._ So this Goldman bloke abridged the original book?" He asked.

Lily shook her head, grinning broadly now. "This is where the satirical content comes in. William Goldman is the creator, author and entire genius behind the tale of _The Princess Bride._ When you start to read it he talks about how he loved this story by Simon Morgenstern that his father used to read to him as a child. But he made up Morgenstern, he made up the idea of the whole story. So when he talks about stuff he cut out, it never actually existed."

James grinned at her as he worked to wrap his head around what she telling him. "Okay, let me get this straight, so this book was written by Goldman about how he came to take the story from Morgenstern who he created to create the story about the story that he was going to tell?"

"Exactly."

"Um … so what exactly is this book about then?"

Lily smiled at him and opened the book. "It's a classic tale of true love and high adventure. But I always thought that it was like a fairy tale told in a way that mocks the modern day fairy tale."

"What's a fairy tale?"

"What? You don't know what a fairy tale is?"

James shook his head. "No, is it about fairies?"

Lily laughed and curled her legs again, turning to grin at him. "Not at all but sometimes. What kind of stories did your parents tell you? Like children's stories?"

He shrugged, pleased with how close she was sitting to him. He could smell the soap she used, cucumbers and vanilla and he wondered if her hair smelt the same. He swallowed carefully. "You know, the usual ones, _Babbity Rabbity and the Cackling Stump, The Tale of the Three Brothers, The Warlock's Hairy Heart_, you know the ones."

She shook her head. "No, I don't. Apparently muggle stories and wizarding ones don't transcend the barrier. Fairy tales are stories about make-believe things."

"Why are they called fairy tales? Fairies aren't make-believe."

She grinned. "But muggles think they are. Sure, you'll find the odd person here or there who believes they are a witch, believes in fairies and supernatural things, but most people don't. Fairy tales were written hundreds of years ago to show children the dangers of the world and the more modern ones are essentially princess stories. For example, one of my favourites is _Cinderella."_ She grabbed the big Brothers Grimm book and opened it up to the story. "You know this one?"

"I don't think so. It doesn't sound familiar." He leaned over to look at the story and shook his head. "What is it about?"

Lily smiled. He didn't know the tale. She couldn't believe it. But maybe she had known after all why had she felt compelled to bring this book down as well? "It's one of my all time favourites."

He looked down at the book in her hand again. "Can you read it to me? It doesn't look too long."

She laughed. "You want me to read _Cinderella_ to you?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Would you?"

She smiled at the thought. "Alright." She turned and opened it to the appropriate page and started to read:

"_The wife of a rich man fell sick, and as she felt that her end was drawing near, she called her only daughter to her bedside and said, 'dear child, be good and pious, and then the good God will always protect you, and I will look down on you from Heaven and be near you.' Thereupon she closed her eyes and departed. Every day the maiden went out to her mother's grave, and wept, and she remained pious and good. When winter came the snow spread a white sheet over the grave, and by the time the spring sun had drawn it off again, the man had taken another wife. The woman had brought with her into the house two daughters, who were beautiful and fair of face, but vile and black of heart. Now began a bad time for the poor step-child. 'Is the stupid goose to sit in the parlor with us,' they said. 'He who wants to eat bread must earn it. Out with the kitchen-wench.' They took her pretty clothes away from her, put an old grey bedgown on her, and gave her wooden shoes. 'Just look at the proud princess, how decked out she is,' they cried, and laughed, and led her into the kitchen. _

"_There she had to do hard work from morning till night, get up before daybreak, carry water, light fires, cook and wash. Besides this, the sisters did her every imaginable injury - they mocked her and emptied her peas and lentils into the ashes, so that she was forced to sit and pick them out again. In the evening when she had worked till she was weary she had no bed to go to, but had to sleep by the hearth in the cinders. And as on that account she always looked dusty and dirty, they called her Cinderella. It happened that the father was once going to the fair, and he asked his two step-daughters what he should bring back for them. Beautiful dresses, said one, pearls and jewels, said the second. 'And you, Cinderella,' said he, 'what will you have.'_

"'_Father break off for me the first branch which knocks against your hat on your way home.' So he bought beautiful dresses, pearls and jewels for his two step-daughters, and on his way home, as he was riding through a green thicket, a hazel twig brushed against him and knocked off his hat. Then he broke off the branch and took it with him. When he reached home he gave his step-daughters the things which they had wished for, and to Cinderella he gave the branch from the hazel-bush. Cinderella thanked him, went to her mother's grave and planted the branch on it, and wept so much that the tears fell down on it and watered it. And it grew and became a handsome tree. Thrice a day Cinderella went and sat beneath it, and wept and prayed, and a little white bird always came on the tree, and if Cinderella expressed a wish, the bird threw down to her what she had wished for. _

"_It happened, however, that the King gave orders for a festival which was to last three days, and to which all the beautiful young girls in the country were invited, in order that his son might choose himself a bride. When the two step-sisters heard that they too were to appear among the number, they were delighted, called Cinderella and said, 'comb our hair for us, brush our shoes and fasten our buckles, for we are going to the wedding at the King's palace.' Cinderella obeyed, but wept, because she too would have liked to go with them to the dance, and begged her step-mother to allow her to do so. 'You go, Cinderella,' said she, 'covered in dust and dirt as you are, and would go to the festival. You have no clothes and shoes, and yet would dance.' As, however, Cinderella went on asking, the step-mother said at last, 'I have emptied a dish of lentils into the ashes for you, if you have picked them out again in two hours, you shall go with us.' The maiden went through the back-door into the garden, and called, 'you tame pigeons, you turtle-doves, and all you birds beneath the sky, come and help me to pick the good into the pot, the bad into the crop.' Then two white pigeons came in by the kitchen window, and afterwards the turtle-doves, and at last all the birds beneath the sky, came whirring and crowding in, and alighted amongst the ashes. And the pigeons nodded with their heads and began pick, pick, pick, pick, and the rest began also pick, pick, pick, pick, and gathered all the good grains into the dish."_

"Wait, birds helped her?" James asked, his voice full of disbelief.

Lily smiled at him. "Shh and listen to the story. _'Hardly had one hour passed before they had finished, and all flew out again. Then the girl took the dish to her step-mother, and was glad, and believed that now she would be allowed to go with them to the festival. But the step-mother said, 'no, Cinderella, you have no clothes and you cannot dance. You would only be laughed at.' And as Cinderella wept at this, the step-mother said, 'if you can pick two dishes of lentils out of the ashes for me in one hour, you shall go with us.' And she thought to herself, that she most certainly cannot do again. When the step-mother had emptied the two dishes of lentils amongst the ashes, the maiden went through the back-door into the garden and cried, 'you tame pigeons, you turtle-doves, and all you birds beneath the sky, come and help me to pick the good into the pot, the bad into the crop.' Then two white pigeons came in by the kitchen-window, and afterwards the turtle-doves, and at length all the birds beneath the sky, came whirring and crowding in, and alighted amongst the ashes. And the doves nodded with their heads and began pick, pick, pick, pick, and the others began also pick, pick, pick, pick, and gathered all the good seeds into the dishes, and before half an hour was over they had already finished, and all flew out again. Then the maiden was delighted, and believed that she might now go with them to the wedding. But the step-mother said, 'all this will not help. You cannot go with us, for you have no clothes and cannot dance. We should be ashamed of you.' On this she turned her back on Cinderella, and hurried away with her two proud daughters. As no one was now at home, Cinderella went to her mother's grave beneath the hazel-tree, and cried - 'shiver and quiver, little tree, silver and gold throw down over me.' Then the bird threw a gold and silver dress down to her, and slippers embroidered with silk and silver."_

"Magic."

She nodded. "Fairy tales almost always involve magic. '_She put on the dress with all speed, and went to the wedding. Her step-sisters and the step-mother however did not know her, and thought she must be a foreign princess, for she looked so beautiful in the golden dress. They never once thought of Cinderella, and believed that she was sitting at home in the dirt, picking lentils out of the ashes. The Prince approached her, took her by the hand and danced with her. He would dance with no other maiden, and never let loose of her hand, and if any one else came to invite her, he said, this is my partner. She danced till it was evening, and then she wanted to go home. But the King's son said, I will go with you and bear you company, for he wished to see to whom the beautiful maiden belonged. She escaped from him, however, and sprang into the pigeon-house. The King's son waited until her father came, and then he told him that the unknown maiden had leapt into the pigeon-house. The old man thought, can it be Cinderella. And they had to bring him an axe and a pickaxe that he might hew the pigeon-house to pieces, but no one was inside it. And when they got home Cinderella lay in her dirty clothes among the ashes, and a dim little oil-lamp was burning on the mantle-piece, for Cinderella had jumped quickly down from the back of the pigeon-house and had run to the little hazel-tree, and there she had taken off her beautiful clothes and laid them on the grave, and the bird had taken them away again, and then she had seated herself in the kitchen amongst the ashes in her grey gown._

"_Next day when the festival began afresh, and her parents and the step-sisters had gone once more, Cinderella went to the hazel-tree and said - 'shiver and quiver, my little tree, silver and gold throw down over me.' Then the bird threw down a much more beautiful dress than on the preceding day. And when Cinderella appeared at the wedding in this dress, every one was astonished at her beauty. The King's son had waited until she came, and instantly took her by the hand and danced with no one but her. When others came and invited her, he said, this is my partner. When evening came she wished to leave, and the King's son followed her and wanted to see into which house she went. But she sprang away from him, and into the garden behind the house. Therein stood a beautiful tall tree on which hung the most magnificent pears. She clambered so nimbly between the branches like a squirrel that the King's son did not know where she was gone. He waited until her father came, and said to him, the unknown maiden has escaped from me, and I believe she has climbed up the pear-tree. The father thought, can it be Cinderella. And had an axe brought and cut the tree down, but no one was on it. And when they got into the kitchen, Cinderella lay there among the ashes, as usual, for she had jumped down on the other side of the tree, had taken the beautiful dress to the bird on the little hazel-tree, and put on her grey gown. _

"_On the third day, when the parents and sisters had gone away, Cinderella went once more to her mother's grave and said to the little tree - 'shiver and quiver, my little tree, silver and gold throw down over me.' And now the bird threw down to her a dress which was more splendid and magnificent than any she had yet had, and the slippers were golden. And when she went to the festival in the dress, no one knew how to speak for astonishment. The King's son danced with her only, and if any one invited her to dance, he said this is my partner. When evening came, Cinderella wished to leave, and the King's son was anxious to go with her, but she escaped from him so quickly that he could not follow her. The King's son, however, had employed a ruse, and had caused the whole staircase to be smeared with pitch, and there, when she ran down, had the maiden's left slipper remained stuck. The King's son picked it up, and it was small and dainty, and all golden. Next morning, he went with it to the father, and said to him, no one shall be my wife but she whose foot this golden slipper fits. Then were the two sisters glad, for they had pretty feet. The eldest went with the shoe into her room and wanted to try it on, and her mother stood by. But she could not get her big toe into it, and the shoe was too small for her. Then her mother gave her a knife and said, cut the toe off, when you are queen you will have no more need to go on foot. The maiden cut the toe off, forced the foot into the shoe, swallowed the pain, and went out to the King's son. Then he took her on his horse as his bride and rode away with her. They were obliged, however, to pass the grave, and there, on the hazel-tree, sat the two pigeons and cried - 'turn and peep, turn and peep, there's blood within the shoe, the shoe it is too small for her, the true bride waits for you.'_

"_Then he looked at her foot and saw how the blood was trickling from it. He turned his horse round and took the false bride home again, and said she was not the true one, and that the other sister was to put the shoe on. Then this one went into her chamber and got her toes safely into the shoe, but her heel was too large. So her mother gave her a knife and said, cut a bit off your heel, when you are queen you will have no more need to go on foot. The maiden cut a bit off her heel, forced her foot into the shoe, swallowed the pain, and went out to the King's son. He took her on his horse as his bride, and rode away with her, but when they passed by the hazel-tree, the two pigeons sat on it and cried - 'turn and peep, turn and peep, there's blood within the shoe, the shoe it is too small for her, the true bride waits for you.' He looked down at her foot and saw how the blood was running out of her shoe, and how it had stained her white stocking quite red. Then he turned his horse and took the false bride home again. _

"'_This also is not the right one,' said he, 'have you no other daughter?' 'No,' said the man, 'there is still a little stunted kitchen-wench which my late wife left behind her, but she cannot possibly be the bride.' The King's son said he was to send her up to him, but the mother answered, 'oh, no, she is much too dirty, she cannot show herself.' But he absolutely insisted on it, and Cinderella had to be called. She first washed her hands and face clean, and then went and bowed down before the King's son, who gave her the golden shoe. Then she seated herself on a stool, drew her foot out of the heavy wooden shoe, and put it into the slipper, which fitted like a glove. And when she rose up and the King's son looked at her face he recognized the beautiful maiden who had danced with him and cried, 'that is the true bride.' The step-mother and the two sisters were horrified and became pale with rage, he, however, took Cinderella on his horse and rode away with her._

"_As they passed by the hazel-tree, the two white doves cried - 'turn and peep, turn and peep, no blood is in the shoe, the shoe is not too small for her, the true bride rides with you,' and when they had cried that, the two came flying down and placed themselves on Cinderella's shoulders, one on the right, the other on the left, and remained sitting there. When the wedding with the King's son was to be celebrated, the two false sisters came and wanted to get into favor with Cinderella and share her good fortune. When the betrothed couple went to church, the elder was at the right side and the younger at the left, and the pigeons pecked out one eye from each of them. Afterwards as they came back the elder was at the left, and the younger at the right, and then the pigeons pecked out the other eye from each. And thus, for their wickedness and falsehood, they were punished with blindness all their days._"

Lily closed the book. "This is the original. It has changed over time about Cinderella instead getting a fairy godmother who casts a spell on her to have a beautiful gown and glass slippers, but she has to be back at midnight before the magic runs out and she leaves one glass slipper behind for the Prince. The magic words are 'salagadoola mechica boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo, put'em together and what have you got, bippity-boppity-boo!' But anyway, the moral of the story has stayed the same; those who are wicked are punished and those who do what is asked of them and are good and pious and they live happily ever after."

James nodded. "It sounds nice, but magic wouldn't run out at midnight."

Lily giggled now. "And spells aren't bippity-boppity-boo!"

"Well, our stories are similar, to warn kids about using magic when they are not allowed and not to steal parents' wands, etc. So, this _Princess Bride_ is a love story then; a fairy tale?"

"Kind of," Lily said. "But it has a lot of adventure to it as well. Here," she opened the book again to the first page and began to read: "_This is my favourite book in all the world, though I've never read it. How is such a thing possible? I'll do my best to explain.'_ This is where it gets complicated, Goldman goes on to discuss how he first heard the Morgenstern tale, but in real life, this is all part of the story that he wrote."

"Alright, I understand that part fine I'm just not sure what the book is about. Is it like Dumas' books?"

"Definitely not. Here, let me find the one thing that he created his father saying about it, I think that it explains it very well." She flipped through the pages skimming and then grinned. "Aha! Here it is: _'Fencing. Fighting. Torture. Poison. True love. Hate. Revenge. Giants. Hunters. Bad men. Good men. Beautifullest ladies. Snakes. Spiders. Beasts of all natures and descriptions. Pain. Death. Brave men. Coward men. Strongest men. Chases. Escapes. Lies. Truths. Passions. Miracles.'_ That is what this book is about."

"Well, that definitely sounds interesting." He took the book from her and opened it to read the description on the inside flap. "_The Princess Bride is a timeless tale that pits country against country, good against evil, love against hate. This incredible journey and artfully rendered love story is peppered with strange beasties monstrous and gentle, memorable surprises both terrible and sublime, and such unforgettable characters as Westley, the handsome farm boy who risks death (and much worse) for the woman he loves; Inigo, the Spanish swordsmen who lives only to avenge his father's death; Fezzik, the gentlest giant ever to have uprooted a tree with his bare hands; Vizzini, the evil Sicilian, with a mind so keen he's foiled by his own perfect logic; Prince Humperdinck, the eviler ruler of Florin, who has an equally insatiable thirst for war and the beauteous Buttercup; Count Rugen, the evilest man of all, who thrives on the excruciating pain of others; Miracle Max, the King's ex-Miracle Man, who can raise the dead (kind of); and of course, Buttercup, the princess bride, the most perfect, beautiful woman in the history of the world.'_ Hmm, sounds kind of interesting. Muggles talk about giants?"

Lily grinned now. "Kind of. Definitely have a different perception then of what they actually are so don't be surprised to see that they are actually nothing like giants."

James grinned at that. "Brilliant, well this sounds really great and entertaining. I look forward to reading it."

"Good. I think Professor Wallace will get a kick out of you reading this as well as it is something a little different than usual and very modern." Lily supplied.

He nodded. "Thanks. And thanks for reading _Cinderella _to me. It was a great story." He placed the book in his lap and he smiled at her. "So, are you anxious to head home for Christmas?"

"Yeah, I miss my family. What about you?"

"Yeah, me too. Um, my parents are going away this year on holiday. My dad wants to treat my mother to a second honeymoon, but my mum's all concerned to go and leave Sirius and I alone. I told her not to worry about it, but its Christmas and she doesn't like the thought."

Lily nodded. "That makes sense. So Sirius will be with you then? Good, I was worried that he was going to spend Christmas alone."

James laughed. "Not a chance. First of all, he has officially moved into my house and second of all, my mother would never allow him to stay at his house for such an important holiday. Besides, he would just invite himself over anyway."

"I'm not surprised to hear that. Any idea what your parents are going to get you this year?"

He grinned. "I asked for the new Nimbus, but I don't know, I'll probably get clothes or something. What about you?"

She smiled. "I'm not sure. I asked for some new clothes and such. I don't really know what I want."

_I want you_, he thought to himself. "Yeah, its hard this time of year."

She nodded. "Well, I hope you enjoy the book and your holidays." She said, standing up now.

He smiled. "I will, thanks for your help again."

"No problem. Um … Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas." James said as he watched her hurry off and out of the room. He held the book against his chest and sighed. He would definitely do his best to enjoy the holidays but he couldn't help but prevent that nagging voice in the back of his mind from telling him that he would enjoy them a lot more if Lily was part of them


	11. Chapter 11  Christmas Troubles

**Chapter XI - Christmas Troubles**

**Author's Note: I do not own pages 124-126 of William Goldman's **_**The Princess Bride**_** which in my opinion is one of the best books ever.**

**Lily** stepped off of the train and saw her father standing alone looking in the opposite direction. She grinned and hurried towards him, grabbing his hand and turning him around. "Hi Daddy!"

Deacon grinned and pulled her into his arms, holding her closely. "Hi baby!" He kissed her forehead and held her tightly. "I missed you."

She smiled against his chest, breathing his scent in. "I missed you too. Where are Mum and Petunia?"

Deacon sighed. He held his daughter tight for a moment before he spoke. He really had missed her. "We had an unexpected guest show up ten minutes before we were ready to leave."

"Who?" She asked, pulling away to look up at her father.

"Your grandmother."

Lily's eyes widened. She had always known that her dad's mum had gotten into a huge fight with her parents years ago, before she had been born, and she had never met her. In fact, she had moved to Rome. "Your mother?"

He nodded. "Yeah. And we have no idea why. All she said was that she was moving in with us for Christmas and made Petunia show her the guest room. It looks like we are going to be having some drama this year." He draped his arm over her shoulders. "Are you ready?"

She shook her head. "No. She doesn't know that I'm a witch, does she?"

"Nope."

"Daddy, I … I invited my boyfriend over during the holidays so that you could meet him and he's a wizard who knows nothing about not being magical. How are we going to hide this from … her?"

Deacon pursed his lips. "Bridgeway, right? Good, I want to meet him and I guess it will be a test. Let's start praying."

Lily laughed. She hoped that it wasn't going to be that bad. "I hope it doesn't come to those kind of extremes. And you're going to be nice to Aaron, right?"

Deacon sighed as if it was a big hardship. "I'll try. I want to meet this young man of yours."

"I certainly wouldn't." Sirius said from behind them. He grinned when they turned to look at him. "He's dead boring."

Lily rolled her eyes at him. "No, he's not."

Sirius grinned and gave her a quick hug. "I'll let Mr. Evans decide that one on his own. Just wanted to wish you a Happy Christmas, Lily! Enjoy the holidays! You too, Mr. Evans."

Deacon smiled. "Thank you, Sirius. You as well."

They watched him hurry off and then Deacon turned to her. He wondered briefly is Sirius had been joking about that statement or not. It didn't matter either way, he was anxious to meet his daughter's boyfriend and he only hoped that he was treating his baby girl the way that she was meant to be treated. "Well, are you ready?"

"I guess."

He laughed. "Then let's go home and don't worry about your grandmother, everything will work out."

Lily fixed the shoulder strap on her bag and nodded at her father. It looked like it was going to be an interesting Christmas.

**It **was almost an hour later when Lily and Deacon arrived home. Traffic had been horrible, but Deacon had let Lily drive which had thrilled her. He had promised her that the next day he would take her to write her license so that she could drive whenever she wanted.

She stepped into the house and had just taken off her coat when she heard someone say, "About damn time, what did you do drive to Rome?" It was followed by a laugh and Lily swallowed carefully at the unfamiliar voice.

She stepped into the common room and found her sister and mother sitting on the love seat and her grandmother sitting in Lily's favourite Queen Anne. "Happy Christmas!" Lily exclaimed, hoping to lighten the tension.

Cecilia stood up, hurrying over and hugged her tight. "Happy Christmas, Sweetheart! We missed you." She kissed her cheek and then turned towards her mother-in-law. "Amelia, this is our youngest daughter Lily Rose Amelia Mary Brenna Evans."

"Obviously, Cecilia. I may be old, but I'm not senile! Come over here, girl, let me look at you." She demanded, tapping her cane on the floor.

Lily moved closer to her and gave her a small smile. "It's nice to finally meet you …"

"You can call me Nana. Now stop talking." Lily obeyed and tried not to fidget as her grandmother looked so closely at her that she was afraid that she was checking for blackheads in her pores. "Hmm … are you seventeen yet?"

Lily swallowed. "No, 30th of January I will be."

"Hmm," Amelia said, continuing to look at her closely. "She's the spitting image, Deke; don't tell me that you haven't noticed."

Deacon cleared his throat and smiled at his mother. "No, I did. Lily, you look almost identical to my grandmother Mary-Brenna Connolly."

Amelia snorted. "Could be her twin, eyes and all … what school did you say you go to?"

"I didn't. But I go to St. Mary's Academy."

Amelia nodded, her blue eyes smiling as if she knew something that no one else did. "I see. Well, obviously you want to freshen up from your train ride so go on."

Lily nodded and grabbed her bag, hurrying out of the room. By the time she got up to her room she felt like she had been running a marathon in her head. She had so many questions. Why had that been so weird? She had been under very close observation. It had been very strange. She ran a brush through her curls and decided that pinning them up in a bun would look nicer and maybe more appropriate for her new grandmother. She turned to unpack her bag, still lost in thoughts.

She hoped that her long lost grandmother's visit wouldn't hinder Aaron's visit. She needed to find out if they were a couple or not. She needed to find out if McGonagall had been right … maybe they just didn't have any chemistry. She was also kind of hoping that her parents could help her make that decision. She had just finished unpacking when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

She turned around, surprised to see Amelia standing there. "Oh, um, hi … Nana."

Amelia stepped inside, closing the door behind her and took a seat in Lily's desk chair. "I know that you're very curious about me. I assume that my son hasn't spoken of me and since you've never met me before today, I know there is natural curiousity and maybe a bit of anger."

"I don't know you."

Amelia smiled. "True, but you will. I know that you may be wondering why now, why this Christmas. The truth is, I have been keeping my eye on you, Lily."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, moving to take a seat on her bed.

Amelia's smile widened. "Minnie tells me that despite your rather excellent grades, it seems that only her class is difficult for you."

Lily's heart skipped a beat in her chest. "What?"

"Yes, Lily, I'm a witch too."

**James** sat in the common room with the book _The Princess Bride_ open in his lap. He had to admit, that the whole beginning and introduction thing was quite confusing at first, but now he was really getting into the story. The Man in Black was a great character, though he was kind of convinced that he had some kind of magical powers. It was after all, quite _inconceivable _the things that he was accomplishing in the story.

_Inigo paced the cliff edge, fingers snapping. Fifty feet below him now, the Man in Black still climbed. Inigo's patience was beginning to bubble beyond control. He stared down at the slow progress. Find a crevice, jam in the hand, find another crevice, jam in the other hand; forty-eight feet to go. Inigo slapped his sword handle, and his finger snapping began to go faster. He examined the hooded climber, half hoping that he would be six-fingered, but no, this one had the proper accompaniment of digits._

_Forty-seven feet to go._

_Now forty-six._

"_Hello there," Inigo hollered when he could wait no more._

_The Man in Black glanced up and grunted._

"_I've been watching you."_

_The Man in Black nodded._

"_Slow going," Inigo said._

"_Look, I don't mean to be rude," the Man in Black said finally, "but I'm rather busy just now, so try not to distract me."_

"_I'm sorry," Inigo said._

_The Man in Black grunted again._

"_I don't suppose you could speed things up," Inigo said._

"_If you want to speed things up so much," the Man in Black said, clearly quite angry now, "you could lower a rope or a tree branch or find some other helpful thing to do."_

"_I could do that," Inigo agreed, "But I don't think you would accept my help, since I'm only waiting up here so I can kill you."_

"_That does put a damper on our relationship," the Man in Black said then, "I'm afraid you'll just have to wait."_

_Forty-three left._

_Forty-one._

"_I could give you my word as a Spaniard," Inigo said._

"_No good," the Man in Black replied, "I've known too many Spaniards."_

"_I'm going crazy up here," Inigo said._

"_Anytime you want to change places, I'd be too happy to accept."_

_Thirty-nine feet and resting._

_The Man in Black just hung in space, feet dangling, the entire weight of his body supported by the strength of his hand jammed into the crevice._

"_Come along now," Inigo pleaded._

"_It's been a bit of a climb," the Man in Black explained, "and I'm weary. I'll be fine in a quarter of an hour or so."_

_Another quarter of an hour! Inconceivable! "Look, we've got a piece of extra rope up here we didn't need when we made our original climb, I'll just drop it down to you and you grab hold and I'll pull and -"_

"_No good," the Man in Black repeated, "You _might_ pull, but then again, you _might_ let go, which, since you're in a hurry to kill me, would certainly do the job quickly."_

"_But you wouldn't have ever known I was going to kill you if I hadn't been the one to tell you. Doesn't that let you know I can be trusted?"_

"_Frankly, and I hope you won't be insulted, no."_

He grinned to himself, chuckling a bit. The Man in Black was very entertaining he thought as he heard footsteps behind him. Since his parents were gone on vacation, there was only one other person that it could be.

"Honey, I'm home."

"Oh, you're a laugh riot," he muttered, ignoring his best mate and continuing to read about the Cliffs of Insanity.

Sirius grinned as he took a seat in the chair across from his friend. "And you've gone and turned into a pansy! Shit, Prongs, you've only been on two dates since school started up again. Two! That is seriously wrong! You're losing your bad boy man-whore rep big time!"

James rolled his eyes. "First of all, that's you. Second of all, we both know that I haven't had sex with nearly half of the girls people think that I have."

Sirius pretended to look shocked and then grinned. "True. I haven't either. Hell, if I had as much sex as people claimed I'd be dead. I'm amazing, true, but I'm not a god … yet."

He laughed and marked his place in the book. "I want her."

Sirius sighed and leaned back in the chair. He didn't even have to ask who. "She's noticing you in a different light."

"I know. I love that I can talk to her about books and she becomes completely and utterly relaxed with me. If she wasn't dating Bridgeway …"

"He's a ponce and she'll figure it out soon enough. She's already getting annoyed with him, I can tell. Hey, want to work on my bike? I think I found a way to make it fly."

James laughed. "Leave it to you. Legal?"

Sirius laughed. "Give me some credit."

"So not even remotely," James finished with a grin. "Alright, let's go!"

**Lily **stared at her grandmother in shock. There was no way that she had possibly heard her right. "I'm sorry, excuse me?"

Amelia smiled. "I know you heard me."

"How have I not known about this? How come Daddy never told me?" Lily insisted, standing up to pace around her room.

"Sit down, girl! Now the reason you've never known is because no one knows."

Lily's eyebrow rose curiously as she sank back down to her bed. "What do you mean no one knows?"

"How much history do you know? Nineteenth to twentieth century wise?" Amelia asked.

"A bit, I suppose. We are just starting it in January."

Amelia nodded. "Well, do you know who Grindelwald is?"

"Yes. He was the darkest wizard of all time until Voldemort. Dumbledore defeated him back in the '50s."

"True. He's guarded in one of the wizarding prisons in Eastern Europe. You see, Lily, I grew up in that time. I came from an old Irish wizarding family, The Connollys. My whole family was killed when I was fourteen and as an only child, I was all that was left. I was at Hogwarts when all of this happened."

Lily's eyes widened as she looked at her grandmother in shock. "You went to Hogwarts?"

"Of course I did, girl! That was the best school even then! Headmaster Dippet was a good leader then. I went to Hogwarts and my mother, Mary-Brenna Connolly, who you are the spitting image of in an almost eerie way, was the most powerful witch anyone had seen in quite a few years. Her death by Grindelwald's supporters came as a huge blow. When I graduated, things were getting worse in the magical world, war was imminent and I decided that it was too dangerous."

"Too dangerous?"

She nodded. "Yes, for me to be looking for a job. So I went to Gringott's and I exchanged everything that I had for muggle money and I moved to London to live as a muggle; locking all of my magical belongings in a trunk in the attic. There I met my Harold, my sweet Harry Evans who I fell deeply in love with. I never told him that I was a witch."

"Does that mean that Dad is …?"

Amelia shook her head. "No. I was terrified that I would give birth to a powerful witch or wizard and be discovered living a lie but your father turned out to be a squib. He had no magical abilities at all. The only thing he did have and still does to this day is an almost magical listening and intuitive nature. But he was never a wizard. I always thought well, that's the end then. Harold's blood had been strong enough to destroy the magic in mine. But I never risked having another child."

"So you've been in hiding your whole life?" Lily asked, unsure what to make of it.

Amelia nodded. "No, I stopped hiding the year that your father turned eleven. But I've never picked up my wand again."

Lily stared at her grandmother still unsure of everything that she had just heard. How was this possible? Why had she never known? "Nana, why did you come back now and tell me all of this? Why not when I was eleven?"

Amelia smiled at her. "Deke always said that you were a smart one. I came back now because you are getting older, Lily. You understand how dark the magical world is getting. I chose to run from it. I want you to understand that the option is there for you, but that I hope you don't choose the same path as me. Don't get me wrong, I don't regret my choice as I've had a wonderful life, but I also don't want you to make the same choices. Minerva tells me that you are a very gifted student, one of the brightest witches in your year and extremely well-rehearsed in potions. I want you to be able to follow your dreams, dear, nothing more, nothing less."

"I'm still kind of in shock here. There are some … well … pureblood students at school."

"They are rude to you?"

Lily nodded. "Only a few, mostly Slytherins. So … I am not a Mudblood then?"

"No one is a Mudblood and I wish that word would die out. No, Lily, but you are essentially still Muggle born or if anyone were to ask I suppose you could be classified as one third magical or something to that extent if it really matters to you." Amelia explained.

Lily nodded, the information still sinking in. "It doesn't I was just curious of how that fit in. This is unbelievable, Nana!"

Amelia smiled at her, reaching out to take her hand in hers. "I'm glad you think so."

She looked over at her and tilted her head. The fact that her grandmother was actually a witch didn't interest her nearly as much as why she hadn't been around her whole life. "Nana, why did you and Daddy have a falling out?"

Amelia sighed. "It was very stupid really. I don't even remember the exact cause, but we fought over his moving away. We had moved to Rome for Harry's job when your father was sixteen. He wanted to come back to London to go to school, but I didn't want him to. Grindewald was at his worse at the time. I couldn't give him a proper reason and he took off anyway. I was terrified something would happen to him. I wrote to him, desperately begging him to come home and he finally wrote back and told me that if I couldn't support his decisions then he didn't want to hear from me. He never wrote back until he met Cecilia. He told me he was getting married and that he would like for me to come. I had planned on it, but Harry had died the year before, Deke had come home for the funeral, but then had left again. I heard Grindelwald had been defeated and … I was ashamed of what I had done to my son and I never went. It is the biggest regret of my life."

"Nana, why didn't … how did you know about me?"

"Deacon still sent me pictures of you girls and when I saw you … Merlin you reminded me of my mother so much I just knew it in my heart that you were going to have powers. When you turned eleven, I showed up in September on your father's doorstep. I wanted to see you, to prove to myself that I had been imagining things and that the magic in our family had truly disappeared. But Deke told me that you had been accepted to a private school and wouldn't be back until Christmas. I knew at that moment. I wrote to Minerva and she confirmed my suspicions. She's been keeping me posted on your grades and progress ever since. Congratulations for becoming a prefect, too dear." Amelia explained, smiling. "I am sorry that I haven't been here before and that I let my pride keep me away. I apologize."

Lily nodded, still unsure of what to say. Everything was just happening so fast. First her long lost grandmother shows up unexpectedly. Then she finds out that her long lost grandmother is a witch. Then she finds out that her long lost grandmother has actually been keeping tabs on her. It was strange and definitely a lot to take in.

"So, are you going to stick around for a while?" Lily asked, carefully trying to make sure her words didn't sound harsh. "Or are you going to run away again?"

"I suppose I deserve that," Amelia said simply. "I will go back to Rome after Christmas but I hope that I can be a part of yours and your sister's life. Will you write to me?"

Lily smiled and moved to hug her grandmother. "Yes, I will. I would like to learn more about your family and well … I've always wanted grandparents. Mum's died when I was really little, only Petunia remembers them."

Amelia nodded. "I'm glad. I'll let you freshen up and then I guess we'll go have some dinner. And Lily?"

"Yes, Nana?"

"Let's just keep this between the two of us for a few more days."

Lily smiled. "Alright."

**It **was three days into the Christmas holidays when Aaron showed up on her doorstep. She hadn't heard from him so she was fairly surprised to open her door and see him there.

"Aaron!"

"Hi, sorry I didn't owl first, but I thought this would be more of a surprise." He said, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"It is. Come inside." She closed the door behind him and took her hand in his to lead him around to the kitchen. She didn't comment when he tugged his hand away, but she felt a little hurt by it. It was small things such as this that was hugely influencing her decision to continue to be with him or not.

"Mum, Daddy, Nana, Petunia, this is my boyfriend, Aaron Bridgeway. Aaron, these are my parents Deacon and Cecilia Evans, my sister Petunia and my grandmother Amelia Evans."

Aaron nodded to them. "It's nice to meet you."

Deacon eyed him carefully for a moment before offering a small smile. "You as well. How long are you staying?"

"Deke!" Cecilia exclaimed, "That doesn't matter!"

"Well, I can stay until tomorrow and then I have to go back and do my own family Christmas thing. We are actually going to Germany to visit family for the holidays." Aaron explained.

Cecilia smiled at him. "Well, you came at a great time! Unfortunately, I need Lily's help in the kitchen right now, but Deke will keep you company in the common room, won't you dear?"

Deacon sighed. It was actually the last thing he wanted. "I suppose. Come on, Aaron, there's a game on I'm sure."

Lily watched hesitantly as her father led Aaron out of the kitchen. "Mum, do you really think that's a good idea?"

Petunia grinned. "It's about time someone else got the third degree, I'm tired of Daddy giving it to Vernon."

"Vermin deserves it!"

"Lily!" Cecilia scolded. "Don't talk about Vernon like that! He is your sister's boyfriend and deserves respect. Now peel those potatoes."

Lily sighed, she just hoped that her father wasn't making Aaron too uncomfortable.

Aaron was uncomfortable, but that was because he was very much out of his element. Deacon was talking to him about all these stupid muggle sports that he didn't even understand or care to understand.

"I'm sorry, Quidditch is the only sport I will like ever."

"What is Kwadditch?"

"Quidditch!" Aaron snapped impatiently. "It's a wizarding sport."

Deacon nodded, eyeing the young man in front of him carefully. "I would watch how you speak to me, young man. You're in my house."

"And you're a muggle and I'm sorry but I don't know how to talk to muggles." He said angrily. He took a deep breath and pasted on a smile, realizing that he was being a prat. "I'm just nervous, Mr. Evans, I'm sorry. I don't really know what to say."

"How long have you and my daughter been dating?" Deacon demanded. He was unimpressed with the boy in front of him. He was pretty sure Sirius had been right, he wasn't good for his daughter let alone nearly good enough.

Aaron nodded. "Since October."

"Are you in love with her?"

"No."

"No?" Deacon asked. The boy was getting bolder by the minute. Did he realize he was talking to his girlfriend's father?

Aaron nodded. "I figured you didn't want me to lie. I'm not in love with her. Not yet, anyway, but I could easily fall in love with her."

Deacon pursed his lips. Well, that had been a good answer. "I see. Sirius tells me that I won't like you because your boring."

Aaron snorted. "Sirius Black is an idiot! He thinks with his cock and that's it! I hate the way he follows Lily around like he does."

Deacon was really beginning to hate the young man in front of him. "I like Sirius, he's been a good friend to my daughter which is more than I can say for you. You are not good enough for her."

Aaron ignored him. "I think I am. I don't like Sirius, but I'm a nice guy, Mr. Evans. Your daughter likes me and I like her. I make her happy and there is nothing that you can do about it."

He softened a little. Lily being happy was one of the most important things on his list. He wanted her to be happy, especially after what happened last year. But if this little jerk thought he couldn't do anything about it he was sorely mistaken. He caught himself before he told him how he really felt and carefully swallowed his tongue before speaking.

"Alright, but I'll be watching you, Bridgeway."

Aaron grinned now. "I expected as much."

Deacon laughed. "Good. Now let's try to find some common interests."

**Lily** thought dinner had gone well. Aaron spoke about his family and was polite the whole time. She felt like she had been nervous for no reason. The only thing was that every time he spoke she remembered her talk with McGonagall. Had she been right? Was there maybe just no chemistry between them?

She liked Aaron. Merlin knew that he was handsome and nice and very intelligent but … she just didn't feel anything there. Really, she had been hoping that her parents would tell her that Aaron was a good choice or a bad choice, but instead, she was left with more questions. She felt more confused than ever by this. She smiled at him when she felt him looking and continued to eat her dinner.

She offered to help her mother clean up and left Aaron with her sister, father and grandmother.

"Mum, what do you think of Aaron?"

Cecilia smiled at her. "He's handsome and very smart from what I can tell."

"But?"

Cecilia sighed and put her dish towel down. "Sweetie, he just doesn't seem you … I don't know, he's nice, but I just … I get the feeling that you don't like him very much."

Lily chuckled at that. She had never even considered that. "I like him, Mum."

"Then I must have been reading the signs wrong. I like him too, then."

Lily smiled and continued to dry the dishes.

"You know what. Your father, grandmother and I were going to go for a walk why don't we head out now and you can spend the evening with Aaron. Petunia has a date with Vernon so she will be gone. What do you think?"

"That sounds great, thanks Mum!" Lily said, kissing her mum's cheek.

Cecilia smiled. "Give me ten minutes."

It actually took twenty for everyone to go, but Lily soon found herself alone in the common room with Aaron.

"Well, everyone has left." Lily said with a smile, taking a seat on the chesterfield.

Aaron sat down next to her and leaned in to kiss her lips. "Good. I want to be alone with you." He kissed her again and Lily let herself sink into the kiss. She wanted to cry when she felt nothing, just his lips on hers in a very unromantic way. "Lily, you have to let yourself feel, stop being so cold!"

"I'm not being cold!" She insisted.

Aaron took her lips in his again and this time his hand slid under her jumper and grabbed her breast. Lily jumped back.

"I didn't say that you could do that."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "I'm your boyfriend. I have automatic permission to do that."

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, Lily! We've been dating for three months now!" He exclaimed. "It's about time you stop acting like a cold bitch to me and let me have what I want!

"What?"

He groaned, glaring at her like she was an idiot for not grasping his point. "Seriously? How long do you expect me to wait?"

Lily stared at him carefully now. "Wait for what exactly?"

"You to let me shag you!"

"What?"

He grinned now. "Don't act so surprised. That's what couples do and I have been going crazy over here. Why have you been torturing me?"

"Aaron," Lily began. "I'm not ready for that."

"Well, get ready! Merlin knows you shagged Robbie so now it's my turn!"

"Your turn?"

Aaron nodded. "Definitely. I want to see why you're so damn special. Robbie says you were worth the wait, but not worth the afterwards."

"You asshole!" She whispered. "I am not ready to have sex yet and even if I was, it will never be with you!"

Aaron's eyes flashed angrily. "Here's how it goes, Lily. I don't need you. I can have any girl in the school that I want. But this is how it's going to be. You are going to shag me or I am going to break up with you. Those are your choices." He leaned back casually on the couch smirking at her with eyes that stated he clearly thought that she was going to choose the first option.

Lily stared at him in shock for a moment. He was honestly giving her an ultimatum. A choice that she didn't even care about. What was wrong with him? She was just about to tell him what he could do with his stupid ultimatum when the doorbell rang.

Lily glared at him. "This is far from over." She turned around and marched to the front door, angrily pulling it open. It was bad luck that James Potter happened to be standing there. "What the hell are you doing here?"

James swallowed carefully. Her eyes were full of pure anger and hatred and his heart pounded in his chest. This was the last thing that he needed right now. "Um, hi, I need to talk to you."

"Wait until school starts!" She demanded, ready to close the door in his face.

James put his hand on the door and pushed it back. "No, it's an emergency."

"What?" Lily asked, her eyes moving to his clothes now which were splattered in blood. She hadn't even stopped to consider why he would be here in the first place, but she was just so mad at Aaron. She shook her head, something bigger was obviously going on. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"Can I come in?"

Lily stepped back and let him into her house. Aaron came up behind her. "Potter, what are you doing here?"

James ignored him and closed the front door behind him. "Lily, Sirius decided it would be good to test out his motorbike that he has been trying to make fly. I told him not to, we hadn't worked out the kinks yet, but he doesn't listen and he crashed it three thousand meters in the air."

Her hands flew over her mouth. "What? Is he okay?"

James' mouth opened and then closed again as if he didn't know how to speak. He swallowed carefully. "I … I don't know. I got him to St. Mungo's, but they won't let me in to see him and they are working on him. I need … Sirius needs …" He reached out to grab her hand before his eyes mets hers. "Will you please come with me? You've become one of his best friends and he really needs friends with him right now."

"Yes, I … Yes. Let me just grab my purse. Aaron, I'm sorry, I have to go."

"See Sirius Black? Whatever, I'll see you back at school." He stormed out of the house and James' eyebrow rose slightly.

"Everything okay there? I didn't mean to interrupt."

Lily shrugged. "We were fighting when you knocked. Let's go. I'll call a cab."

James grinned now. "A cab? Really, Lily, there are much faster ways." He took her hand in his again and led her to the edge of the street and held his wand out.

Lily was just about to lecture him on pulling his wand out in a muggle neighbourhood when a loud crash was heard and a huge purple bus landed in front of them. Her mouth dropped open. "What?"

The door opened and a thin balding man stepped out. "Hi, I'm Larry Doan and welcome to the Knight Bus."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," James muttered. "Two seats to St. Mungo's, it's an emergency!" He handed Larry some money and they sat down.

"How much are the seats, James, I can pay?" Lily asked.

James shook his head. "Not now." He put his arm over her shoulders. "Hold on to me."

"Excuse me? Take your arm off of me right - ahhh!" She shrieked as the whole bus lurched and she went flying into his lap.

He smirked. "Told you."

It was the most uncomfortable ride of her life, but thankfully it only lasted ten minutes and then they were getting out. James led her to the doors of an old building and they stepped inside and Lily's eyes widened at the beautiful entrance to the hospital.

"Come on," James said, taking her hand again and running along the halls. He stopped outside a door and carefully pushed it open. Two healers were standing around a bed and they both turned.

"Mr. Potter, I told you to please wait outside. We will come get you in a few minutes." The taller one said.

"Is he okay?" James asked, his voice a little shaky.

The healers shooed them out and James took a seat on the bench outside, burying his face in his hands.

"What happened?" Lily asked, turning and taking his hands in hers. She was surprised to feel that they were trembling. He must have noticed because he tugged his hands away and shoved them into his pockets.

"We've been fixing up his bike. He loves that thing. He wanted to make it invisible and make it fly, thought it would be a good way to get around without people noticing. I've been helping him. It's really hard because you have to find an invisibility charm that is strong enough to remove a motorbike, which is heavy and bulky, and then to keep it up. We got the charm to work and its brilliant. The thing is, when you are driving a flying motorbike it is something completely different, it uses different gears and has other pressures to deal with." He explained, picking at the buttons on his shirt.

"So you tried to make it fly?"

He nodded. "We knew the charm but I told Sirius that I didn't think flying it was wise until my dad got home from vacation. He's better at finding the kinks in those things than I am, but Sirius was positive it was going to work well. I finally caved and said to only let it go a little bit off the ground. I didn't want him to go too high for the same reasons that I didn't want him to fly the damn thing in the first place."

Lily sighed, tears in her eyes. "He never listens."

James grinned at her. "No, he doesn't. He went up anyway. I followed him on my broom, hoping to keep my eye on him, but he lost control of the bike. He wouldn't let go. I tried to pull him onto my broom, but he told me that I was being a ponce and to let him go, he needed to see how the bike rode. We struggled and I lost my grip and fell. I caught myself because my broom still had control, but he plummeted. He crashed into the shed and by the time I got down there he was … there was blood everywhere. I didn't want to move him, but when I touched him I could tell there were a lot of broken bones, but he was breathing. Abby and Jonah came out to help and they made me a portkey so I could come straight here. As I was trying to get him to hold onto the portkey, he woke up and told Abby not to tell my parents. They locked me out and I came to get you."

"Why?"

"What?" He asked.

"Why did you get me?"

He sighed and dragged his fingers through his hair. "Sirius cares about you, Lily. You're the only girl he has ever cared to spend time with that wasn't shagging him. He actually cares what you do and what you think. I know he saved you from something, but I think that you're actually the one who saved him. You have become one of his closest friends and as his best friend, I think that that means that you should be here. Sirius doesn't have any family that cares, Lily, so that makes us the only ones who do. Remus is in Germany for the holidays and Peter is in Poland. We're the only friends he has."

Lily stared at him for a moment. His beautiful hazel eyes were watching her and his words had been so perfect. Sirius didn't have a family, not in the technical sense, but his friends had become his family. She was going to speak when a man interrupted them.

"Mr. Potter?"

James stood up and glanced down in surprise when Lily locked her hand in his. "Yes?"

"I'm Healer Davis. Mr. Black is an extremely lucky man. He broke eighty percent of the bones in his body. We've managed to stabilize him."

"Stabilize?"

Healer Davis nodded. "I'm afraid his recovery is going to be a few days. But I have full hope that he will recover."

James grinned. "Thank Merlin! So how bad was it?"

The healer sighed. "We had to repair many vital organs injured by his broken bones and then I'm afraid due to the seriousness of his injuries I had to re-break many of the bones in order for them to heal properly. He's awake now while we monitor his vitals and I gave him Skele-grow. He will be in excruciating pain for a few hours."

"Can we see him?" Lily asked, biting her bottom lip nervously.

The healer smiled. "Yes, you may. Just make sure that he is resting."

James squeezed her hand in reassurance and then the two of them stepped into the room where Sirius was at. He was propped up a bit in the bed and visibly shaking, uttering an odd profane word here and there.

"Hi mate." James said carefully, stepping towards his friend.

Sirius turned his head. "You told Evans, Prongs? Why would you do that?" He asked, his voice full of pain.

Lily sighed and sat on the edge of his bed, touching his hand gently. "Because he knew that I would care. What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you do that, you stupid idiot? Are you trying to kill yourself?"

He tried to smile. "Nag, nag, nag." When Lily failed to smile, he grimaced. "If I did that I couldn't annoy you as much. Hey, no tears, Lily, I'll be okay."

James stood behind her. "You broke eighty percent of your bones."

"Didn't break my dick."

James snorted. "Really? At a time like this."

Sirius grinned. "Got to get my kicks in somehow. So what's the verdict," he gasped in pain. "On how long it takes for my bones to regrow?"

"At least two days."

"Shit, mate, you got to get me out of here sooner, before Gwen and Andy get home." He insisted.

James shook his head. "Not going to happen. Besides, if they drop in the fire to talk do you really think Abby or Jonah aren't going to say anything?"

"I told them not to." Sirius said.

James rolled his eyes. "Whatever, mate. You can wish."

Lily leaned over and kissed Sirius' cheek. "We care more about you healing and making a full recovery. That is what's important."

Sirius grimaced. "I suppose. How's the bike, Prongs?"

"Destroyed."

"Shit," he muttered. "Guess I have a lot of work to do this summer."

"If Mum doesn't kill you."

Sirius grinned. "Your mother loves me. She would never kill me."

James laughed now. "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Healer Davis stepped into the room just as Sirius let out a string of curse words. "I see the bones are healing."

Sirius glared at him. "Can't you give me some sleeping potion or something?"

"I will, but you have to wait a few hours here while we monitor your vitals first. I want to make sure that you are healing well before I knock you out." Healer Davis turned to where James and Lily were standing. "My patient needs to rest now, I'm going to need for the two of you to leave."

Lily nodded and stood up, kissing Sirius' cheek again. "You rest, alright. If you need anything, just let me know."

James nodded. "The same. I'll be right outside if you need me."

"Go home, Prongs, don't stay here."

James ignored him. "I'll be right outside." They stepped out and took a seat on the bench they were on before. "I should have known that he wouldn't take this seriously."

Lily smiled at him. "Well, I guess he will forever be fighting against his name."

"Aye. Thanks for coming, Lily. I know that he was glad to see you."

"I know he was too so you're welcome. Thanks for coming to get me. I'm glad he has his humour with him though, I think it would be harder to see him like that otherwise."

"I agree," James replied. "Well, do you want to stick around for a while or do you want me to take you home?"

"James Quinton Andrew Potter III, what on earth happened?"

James shuddered. "Uh-oh."

Lily's eyes widened as the most beautiful woman that she had ever laid eyes on marched towards them. She had gorgeous hazel eyes that matched her son's and shoulder length straight red hair that glowed in the light.

"Hi Mum."

Gwen's hands moved to her hips. "Don't you 'hi Mum' me. What the hell happened?"

James quickly relayed the story back to his mother and her eyes closed.

"Why can't he ever smarten up?" She tugged James towards her, her head resting on his shoulder. "You did the right thing, James. Your father is on his way as well. Look, we'll stay here with Sirius. Why don't you head home and get some rest?" She kissed his cheek.

"No, Mum, I want to stay."

Gwen smiled at him and framed his face with her hands. "Alright." She spotted Lily and gave her a bright smile. "Oh, I'm sorry, I am being terribly rude. I'm Gwendolynn Potter, James' mother."

Lily offered a small smile in return. "A friend of Sirius' and P-James, Lily Evans."

Gwen's eyes met James' for a moment before returning to Lily. "Well, it's lovely to meet you. I am going to go yell at my adopted son now."

James snickered but stopped when Gwen's eyes met his. "Sorry."

"Hmm, yes, because you are in trouble as well, mister. Don't you dare lie to me and tell me that you didn't help him with that bike."

James watched her head into Sirius' room and sighed. "I'm going to be grounded for life."

Lily laughed. "I think your mother will let you off the hook. I think Sirius has plenty of family here now. I think I'm going to head home."

He stood up and nodded. "I think that's a good idea. She'll be in there for a while." He grinned as he said it. "A really long while." Then he laughed. "He thinks he's in pain now. By the time my mum is done with him, he's going to wish he was only in his bone re-growing stage."

Lily laughed as well. "He deserves it."

James grinned. "Definitely.


	12. Chapter 12  The Final Straw

**Chapter XII - The Final Straw**

**Author's Note: I do not own the quote from **_**The Princess Bride**_** on page 303.**

**When** Lily got home and was engulfed in the arms of her father, she realized that she had left and forgotten to leave a note.

"Where have you been?" Deacon demanded when she stepped into the house later on that evening. "We've been worried sick and were just about ready to call Scotland Yard!"

Lily nodded, understanding completely why they were mad at her. They definitely had every right. "I'm sorry! Potter showed up. Sirius was in a motorcycle accident and Potter wanted me to go to the hospital with him."

"Is he alright?" Cecilia asked from Deacon's other side.

"I think so or he will be, but he has a very painful recovery over the next few days."

"Days?" Petunia asked, looking at her sister disapprovingly.

Amelia stood up now and gave Lily a smile. "The magical world does have some advantages when it comes to injuries as long as they are caught in time."

"Excuse me, Mum?" Deacon asked, staring at her in shock. "I don't believe that I heard you properly."

Lily grinned. Now they knew how she had felt. "No, you heard her, Daddy. Nana and I talked and she let me in on a little secret. She's a witch."

"What?" Petunia exclaimed, looking at her new grandmother in resentment.

Amelia rolled her eyes at Petunia. "Oh, don't look so upset, you'll give yourself wrinkles." She chuckled to herself before continuing. "Yes, I am a witch. I gave it up because of hard times. Harry never knew and well, Deacon, you never showed any magical abilities so I thought maybe it had died out in my family."

"This is unbelievable!" Cecilia exclaimed, moving to hug Lily. "That does explain where your powers came from."

Lily smiled back. "Yes, it does."

Deacon nodded. "Well, why don't I go make some tea and we'll go sit down in the common room. I think we have a few things to discuss."

Amelia smiled. "Yes, I think we do."

**Lily** was dreading returning to school as she stepped onto the train at the end of the holidays. Aaron had yet to speak to her since he had left her house and had been ignoring her owls.

Between the shock of what had happened to Sirius on-top of her grandmother telling her family her big secret, she honestly hadn't had much time to think about her fight with Aaron. She had written him an apology, but if she was honest with herself, she hadn't put much thought into it. But now that she was heading back, she was angry and she was definitely ready to let him have it.

First, she had been debating with herself whether or not to keep this relationship going with him. Second, she had come to the conclusion that McGonagall had been right, she didn't feel any chemistry with him. And third, the idea that he was pressuring her the way he was happened to be a big turn off for her. If he was going to give her ultimatums than she wasn't going to put up with him at all. She had already put up with this from Robbie and she wasn't in the mood to go through with it from someone else. Not to mention that she didn't even know if she wanted to try a physical relationship after what had happened to her. Especially with someone whom she felt nothing with.

She looked up at the doorway of her train compartment and sighed in relief when she saw that it wasn't Aaron. She wasn't ready to talk to him yet. She needed to get her thoughts in order or she was going to simply explode on him.

Sirius grinned at her. "You didn't come visit me?"

Lily smiled. "Well, when I realized that it had been sheer stupidity that had put you into the hospital in the first place, I figured that you wouldn't heal properly anyway."

"Ouch!" He exclaimed, grinning at her and taking a seat. "No, really, I really appreciated you coming to St. Mungo's to see me like that. Even if I think Prongs overreacted."

"He didn't overreact, Sirius. I'm your friend and I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

Sirius shrugged. "I've been better. They let me go home for Christmas and all of my bones grew back painfully and healed. But Gwen told me that if put my bike back together she will break all of the bones in my body again."

"Rightfully so," Lily said. "Sirius, do you realize how critical that accident was?"

He sighed and slipped his arm over her shoulders. "I guess it was pretty stupid. I wasn't thinking and I should have listened to James, but I'm okay now and I don't care what she says, I'm not giving up the bike."

"I figured." She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Have you seen Alice or Tia yet?"

"No, not yet. Speaking of Tia, she sent me an owl saying that we had to talk. Any idea what that is about?"

Lily smirked a little. That had been a surprise over the holidays. Tia had written to her telling her that she was tired of this stupid game that she and Sirius were playing and that she was going to tell him he had to be her boyfriend or they were over. Lily thought that it was a great idea. Not only would it make Tia happy, but she thought that it would be really good for Sirius too.

"I might and no I am not telling you."

"Hmm," he said, eyeing her carefully. "Why are you looking for them?"

She sighed. "I just need to … Aaron and I had a huge fight. Potter actually interrupted us by showing up at my house with the announcement about you. I haven't heard from him since."

"He's a prat, Lil."

"You just don't like him."

"Do you?" Lily rolled her eyes, but Sirius grabbed her arm. "No, seriously, all jokes aside, do you like him?"

She made to protest and stopped herself. It was time she was honest. "I … I don't know."

"That's a problem, Lil."

"I know." She buried her face in her hands. "He's been so rude! He didn't get along with my family very well. We're always arguing it feels like and …" she blushed a deep red and Sirius placed his hand on her shoulder.

"And what? You can tell me, Lily."

She sighed. "I don't feel anything."

Sirius' eyebrow rose slightly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," she began, blushing again. "When he kisses me, I just don't feel anything. I … maybe there is just no chemistry, but I'm so afraid that it means I'm broken."

"That's ridiculous! Why would you be broken?"

"I don't know, because of what happened and because I'm afraid."

Sirius reached over and pulled her close to him. "Not true. You are the bravest person that I know. If you don't feel anything with Aaron then there is nothing between you."

She kissed his cheek and smiled at him. "Thanks. I've been thinking that it's time for me to end it with him. I'm just stressed over it. I don't need it."

"Good."

Lily laughed. "You just don't like him."

He grinned. "Nope. Not at all. Besides, now James has another chance."

She rolled her eyes. "Go away, Sirius."

"Ha! You didn't deny it!"

"I'm not interested."

He simply grinned. "Whatever you say."

She watched him get up and head out and she shook her head. Now she just needed to find Aaron. Her thoughts were interrupted by Alice and Tia and she grinned and stood up, hugging them both.

Tia sat across from them, nervously chewing on her bottom lip. "I'm so nervous about Sirius."

Lily smiled. "He was asking me about it, wants to know if I know what you need to talk to him about. I definitely let him know that I know and then refused to tell him."

Tia laughed. "Thanks, Lily. I don't know why I'm nervous. I mean, what's the worst that can happen, he says no?"

Alice grinned. "I think its going to be great and that you are definitely going to make him say yes. He likes you way too much, Tia!"

The knock on the door made them all turn and Alice blushed when she saw Frank Longbottom standing there. "Hi Alice, come walk with me?"

"Okay." Alice said, grinning at her friends as she took Frank's hand and followed him out of the door.

Tia grinned at Lily. "I think it's going to be a good new year."

Lily thought of her pending break up with Aaron. "I think you're right."

**After** talking with Lily and Alice, Hestia decided that it was a good idea to have this talk or ultimatum with Sirius. Even if he didn't agree, well she would convince him of it. Lily had even said how great it would be for him. She headed up to his dorm and sat on his bed, waiting patiently for him to come out of the shower. No one else was in the dorm which made a nice change and allowed her to think some more.

She only had a minute however before the door opened and he stepped out into the bedroom in a towel. His eyebrow rose slightly and he grinned. "Hey Tia."

She smiled at him. "Hi, do you have a minute?"

"For you I have lots of minutes."

"Good. We need to talk."

He nodded and tugged on some jeans under the towel and came to sit next to her on the bed. "About what? How much we're going to shag tonight?"

She rolled her eyes. "No. About us."

Sirius' eyebrows rose again. "Sweetie, you know I adore you, but there isn't an us."

Hestia nodded, raising herself up a bit. "Well, I think there should be."

His mouth opened slightly and froze and she smiled inside, shocking him was a good start.

"I think that we should become a couple. We're together all the time anyway except that we never go to Hogsmeade together so I think that you should be my boyfriend."

Sirius laughed now. "Honey, I don't date."

"You do now."

He chuckled, shaking his head as he did. "Um … no, I don't. I like you and everything, but we both know that I am only with girls for the fun stuff. I've never even had a girlfriend."

Hestia moved to sit into his lap, straddling him and sliding her hands up his chest to wrap her arms around his neck. "There's a first time for everything."

"I don't think so."

She nibbled on his chin and down his neck. "Well, look at it this way, if you were to date me we could have sex pretty much whenever you wanted. You wouldn't have to worry about actually finding someone. I could give you whatever you wanted whenever you wanted it. The only catch would be I would be the only girl you were with." Her teeth brushed across his nipple and his breath caught. "I think that it would be really good for you."

Sirius grinned at her and tugged her mouth up to his for a quick kiss. "As tempting as that sounds, I happen to know that you being my girlfriend entails a lot more than that. You would expect me to take you out, sit and talk, maybe eat meals together and to buy you things."

Hestia smiled. "Maybe only sometimes."

"Tia, I like you, I do, but I am not boyfriend material."

"Yes, you are. You just don't know it. I think that you're being a coward for not even considering trying it." She moved to get off of his lap, but his hands clamped onto her waist.

"I am not a coward."

"Oh really?" She smirked. "Well, it looks like your running away with your tail between your legs if you ask me. It's not like I'm suggesting we get married! I just thought that as much time as we spend together both in and out of bed we might as well make it official! We both know that neither one of us is really seeing other people anyway."

Sirius stared at her for a minute and then he crushed his mouth to hers in a hard, rough kiss. It only lasted a moment, but when he pulled away he was glaring at her. "Don't tell me that I'm a shitty boyfriend."

She smiled. "I won't."

"And don't expect me to do everything right because I won't."

"Okay."

"And don't expect me to stop oogling girls whenever I want to."

"I won't, but remember, if we're together, you can only oogle, no touching."

He grimaced a little. "Fine, you win! But we are just trying this out. See how long it works out."

She grinned. "Okay."

"And you owe me for agreeing to this."

Tia laughed now and kissed him softly. "Despite your feelings, I think it will work out." She kissed him again, deepening it this time and then grinned at him. "Now let's make quick work of these pants."

Sirius grinned broadly. "That's my girl."

**Lily **had eaten dinner quickly before retiring to her dorm. Tia had already hurried off to see Sirius and Alice had been talking with Frank so she had headed off alone. She had seen Aaron, but he had been talking with his friends and she had chickened out before heading over there. Breaking up with someone had to be one of the hardest tasks anyone had ever done before. She didn't want to hurt his feelings but at the same time, she desperately just wanted to get this over with.

She had to do it tonight.

Alice came in, a big grin on her face and sat down on Lily's bed. "He's amazing."

Lily smiled. She had never seen Alice as happy as she had been in the last few weeks since the masquerade. Frank had been really nice to her and was clearly smitten. "I know he is. You two are amazing with each other. Did you see him over Christmas?"

Alice shook her head. "No, we had only been together for two weeks so we thought maybe bringing each other home would give the wrong impression. Can you imagine my father if I brought a boy home? Boy, am I not ready for that. But he wrote to me every day." She placed a hand over her heart. "I like him so much, Lily. I feel like my heart contracts in my chest every time I hear his name."

"I'm so happy for you!" She leaned over and hugged her friend. "But we will have to continue this conversation when I come back because right now I need to go break up with Aaron before I lose my nerve again."

She nodded, a serious look on her face. "Okay. Good luck."

Lily rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'm really going to need that. He has been nothing but a huge arse lately!"

She left the dorm to the sound of Alice's laughter and headed back out into the halls. She had fifteen minutes before she had to begin prefect duty and to her luck spotted Aaron at the bottom of the staircase on his way up. He saw her and nodded in her direction. When he reached her he gave her a small smile.

"You still mad?"

"Are you serious?"

"What?" He asked. "I don't think that I was out of line."

"Well, I do. In fact, I think that you were so past the line you couldn't even see it anymore!"

He shrugged and gestured for her to follow him into one of the empty classrooms. He closed the door behind them. "So I guess you've decided its over then."

Lily shook her head. "How am I supposed to react, Aaron? You were rude to my family."

"Your father was rude to me."

"You told me that if I didn't have sex with you than we couldn't be together anymore."

He grinned. "I just assumed that you'd pick the logical choice and sleep with me. It's not like you're a virgin, Lily. Robbie said he scored and I even heard Bellatrix Black talking about you shagging Lucius Malfoy. What's your problem?"

The colour had drained from her face, but Aaron didn't notice. Bellatrix was going around telling people this. How had she not known? How had she not heard? What was she going to do? People couldn't find out what had happened to her. They just couldn't find out.

"Lily? Earth to Lily! We were in the middle of a break-up here!" Aaron demanded, shaking his hand up and down in front of her face.

She shook the thoughts from her head and hoped that she had brave face on. "Yes, I'm still here. And we're done, Aaron. I won't put up with this from anyone, especially not you."

"You just want to fuck Sirius Black."

"No, I don't, but I would rather _fuck _him than you. Now leave me alone."

Aaron sneered at her. "Gladly, you frigid bitch!"

He stormed out of the classroom, slamming the door so hard that it didn't even shut properly and bounced back open. Lily took a seat on a desk in the middle of the classroom and quickly wiped tears from her eyes. The fact that Aaron had just rudely spoken to her and that she had broken up with him wasn't the reason for her tears. She just … how many other people knew about Lucius Malfoy?

"Lily, are you alright?" Remus asked gently, leaning against the doorjamb.

Lily smiled at him and wiped the last tear from her eye. "Yes, thank you."

He looked hesitant for a minute before he stepped into the classroom. "Is there anything that I can do?"

Her smile widened and she hopped off the desk and simply wrapped her arms around herself. "No, I'm fine. I just broke up with Aaron."

"About time."

She laughed. "You didn't like him either, I forgot."

Remus shrugged. "I just really hate guys like him." He stared at her for a minute. "Come here," he took her hands in his and tugged her close to him for a long hug. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

She smiled against his chest. "I'm really okay. Thanks for the hug." She pulled back and smiled at him. "I'm just glad it's over. Will you patrol with me?"

He smiled warmly at her. "I'd love to. Come on; let's go give all sorts of students detention."

"Sounds good to me."

"**I** can't believe that you gave me detention for going to the kitchens, Moony! Merlin, where's the love?" James demanded as he climbed into bed later on that evening.

Remus laughed. "I was trying to make Lily feel better. Besides, you were out of bed after curfew." He laughed harder when James' pillow hit him in the head. "She broke up with Aaron tonight."

These words were met with silence.

"I know what you're thinking, James, and give her some time."

"Moony, honestly, do you think that I have a chance with Lily?" James asked, his voice low.

Remus sighed. He wasn't sure how to answer that. Lily had definitely started to get along with James a little bit, but he wasn't so sure that she wanted to date him. "Honestly, I don't know, but she doesn't hate you anymore. How's that latest book you're reading going?"

"Really great. It's really interesting. I'm almost at the end." He was quiet again for a few minutes. "Thanks Moony."

Remus smiled. "You're welcome."

Sirius and Peter came inside now, laughing. "We just pranked some first years!"

Peter grinned. "It was my idea. We glued all of their homework to the table downstairs: textbooks, quills, parchment … it was hilarious watching them try to unstick it!"

Sirius nodded. "Brilliant!"

James rolled his eyes. "I'm going to sleep now so shut it."

Remus nodded. "Yeah some of us have actual things to do tomorrow."

Sirius yawned. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. 'Night!"

It was a few more minutes of rustling and what not before the room was quiet, but James was lost in his thoughts anyway. If Lily had broken up with Aaron it definitely meant that he had chance again. But he would wait it out; bide his time. He didn't want to push her. Even though it had been exactly 84 days since he had asked her out; not that he was keeping count or anything. He could definitely wait a few more.

And her birthday was coming up soon and he wanted to get her something. He would tell her that it was a thank you for all of the help that she had been given him concerning his book reviews, but he had a good gift in mind. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes, thinking of Lily.

**It** was a few days later when James found Lily in the library with a stack of books next to her and she was busy making notes. He sat down next to her and grinned. "Busy little bee, are we?"

She sighed and blew her hair out of her eyes. "McGonagall's essay."

James' eyebrow rose slightly. "You do know that that isn't due for like another two weeks, right?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Well, I like to get a jump start on these things."

He nodded and put _The Princess Bride_ down in front of her. "I loved it."

Her face broke out into a smile. "Really? I know it's corny."

"Oh, it's one hundred percent corny, but I enjoyed it; a lot. I didn't expect the Man in Black to be Westley and I liked that Fezzik and Inigo were never actually evil, but instead ended up helping Westley and Buttercup. It was a great story." He said, folding his hands in front of him. "It was so good, I even finished my paper already."

"Wow, good for you." Lily said with a smile. "I'm glad that I could help you out."

He grinned at her. "Me too. You have some great taste in stories, Lily."

She smiled at him. "Thanks."

"About Prince Humperdink though? I think that it would have been a better story if they ended him, you know? I mean, now they are on the run and that isn't so much fun."

"Yeah, maybe he will write a sequel. But I still love the book."

James laughed. "I did laugh out loud when Buttercup was getting ready to stab herself and Westley stops her by telling her that she has perfect breasts so she shouldn't disturb them." He quickly flipped through the book and grinned broadly. "Right here: _'There are always too few perfect breasts in this world, leave yours alone.'_"

Lily grinned at that. She had always found that particular scene extremely amusing herself. "I agree on that; very amusing."

He shifted a little closer to her at the table. "So, do you need any help with that paper?"

"It's alright, I think I have mastered this theory."

He nodded and just watched her. She was making notes in the margins of her notebook while she scribbled away in beautiful looped cursive on the lined paper. He found it fascinating.

"James, stop staring at me."

He blushed a bit and swallowed. "Sorry, I um … Remus told me that you broke up with Aaron."

Lily turned to look over at him now. "You're not going to ask me out again, are you?"

James leaned towards her a bit and propped his elbow up on the table. "Would you say no?"

She sighed. "James … look, you are a nice guy, you proved me wrong there, but let's not ruin anything."

"I don't think that it would ruin anything, I think that it would make it better. But I'm not asking you out. I want to know if you have another book selection for me."

Lily's eyes met his hazel ones and her heart pounded. She had wanted him to ask her, she realized and she wondered what it meant that she was ninety percent positive that she would _not_ have said no. "Um … what have you read so far: _The Three Musketeers, The Man in the Iron Mask, _and _The Princess Bride?"_

He nodded. "Yeah, and a little bit of the play you were reading: _Romeo and Juliet._ Got anything else good?"

She smiled. "Lots actually. How do you feel about reading a female author?"

He shrugged. "That doesn't matter."

Her smile warmed at that. She reached into her book bag and pulled out her favourite book, _Pride and Prejudice_. "This was written in the nineteenth century by a woman, which was extremely rare for the time."

James accepted the book from her. "What is it about?"

Lily grinned and leaned back slightly in her chair. "Well, Jane Austin is from England and she wrote about the landed gentry of the time and what it meant to be a lady during those times. Elizabeth Bennett is the main character and she is a little unorthodox when it comes to being a lady. She wants to be, but she has so many opinions and is not afraid to express them. Despite the fact that he is positive he hates her, Mr. Darcy, finds himself falling for her."

"Hmm, sounds entertaining." He flipped through the book with interest. "I look forward to reading it. I should go get started on this though, I only have one week for this one. I'll talk to you later, Lily."

She nodded as she watched him go. "Alright, enjoy the book."

He smiled at her. "I will."

He headed back to the Gryffindor common room with the book in his hand, whistling.

Lily hadn't said that she wasn't interested and that was all the motivation he needed.

**When** Lily woke up on her seventeenth birthday, she felt wonderful. It was the end of January, school was back in session and she wasn't constantly troubled over her relationship with Aaron. She couldn't believe that she was finally seventeen though; legally in the wizarding world, she was an adult. It was a great feeling.

She showered and dressed for the day, heading downstairs for breakfast. Her birthday had fallen on a Tuesday which wasn't as exciting as she knew her friends wanted to celebrate. But she would endure the classes like a normal day.

She sat down at the table and Alice greeted her enthusiastically. "Good morning, Lily. Happy Birthday!" She came around the table and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Alice!" Lily said with a smile.

Alice sat down next to her and handed her a beautifully wrapped present in gold wrapping. "I decided that I couldn't wait until later to give you your gift."

She laughed and accepted the gift, carefully unwrapping the paper. She gasped when she opened the box. Alice had given her the entire encyclopedia of potions that she had been lusting after - all twelve volumes.

"Alice, you shouldn't have!"

Alice smiled. "Yes, I should have. You're my best friend. I know that you're going to be some famous potions mistress one day so, you need them."

"These were so much money!" She insisted, opening the first volume.

She smiled and hugged Lily again. "Not to me. Happy Birthday!"

Lily hugged her back. "You're the best friend any girl could ever have! I love you!"

Alice's smile widened. "You're welcome and I love you too."

Lily carefully placed the books back into the box and shrunk it so that she could fit it into her book bag, adding a featherlight charm. She helped herself to some breakfast, laughing when Hestia took a seat on her other side.

"Happy Seventeenth, Lils! Doesn't it feel awesome to be of age?"

She laughed and took a sip of her orange juice. "I haven't really had a chance to think about it yet, but yes, I think it does." Tia's birthday had been last week.

"I got a gift for you too," she handed her another beautifully wrapped box this time in green paper.

"You guys are the best," Lily replied as she quickly unwrapped the present. Her cheeks heated as she looked into the box.

Tia grinned broadly. "You don't have to pull out in here, I'm not that mean, but I thought, as your best friend, you needed at least two sexy nighties."

"Tia, when am I ever going to wear these?" She insisted as she looked down at the black lace and the gold lace.

Tia simply shrugged. "You'll thank me later."

Lily laughed and hugged her friend. "I'll thank you now, but I'm just saying."

She put that box in her book bag as well and turned back to her breakfast.

Alice smiled as she spread jam on her bread. "So, what are we going to do tonight to celebrate?"

Tia shrugged and reached for the pot of tea. "I think that we should just have a party."

"It's a school night and I have two essays due tomorrow." Lily replied as she ate her breakfast.

Alice smiled. "That is true. What about going to Hogsmeade on Saturday and going shopping?"

Tia grinned. "Excellent! I think it will be fun to have a girls day! Not to mention that Dumbledore did say, sixth years and above were allowed to go to Hogsmeade on the weekends now."

Lily nodded. "That sounds great! I'm in."

"Brilliant!" Alice exclaimed, "But now we have to go to class. Not fun."

Lily laughed as she followed her friends out of the Great Hall and towards the History of Magic classroom. Shopping sounded like a great idea.

**It** wasn't until the end of the day that Lily was stopped by Sirius for a birthday wish and to her surprise, a present.

"Happy Birthday!"

She smiled at him. "Thank you. You didn't have to get me anything though."

He shrugged and handed her the box. "It's nothing big. Open it."

She grinned and carefully untied the ribbon and opened the box. She laughed when she saw that it was a stuffed animal of a white stag. "Um, it's adorable thanks. Why a stag?"

Sirius shrugged, a mischevious grin on his face. "For many reasons that you will understand later." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Have a great one, Lils."

She watched him walk away as she held the stuffed stag in her arms. It really was very cute and so soft. She cuddled it a bit as James turned a corner and headed towards her. He stopped when he saw the stag and tilted his head a bit in surprise.

"You like stags?" He asked, looking a bit bewildered at the thought.

Lily laughed and held it out to him. "Apparently I do. Sirius just bought it for me and said that I would understand later, whatever that means."

James grinned and handed the stag back to her. You could always depend on Sirius. "Interesting. Well, I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday." He handed her a small package.

"James …"

He shrugged. "You've been a great help to me, Lily. I wouldn't have had as much luck with these book reviews if it hadn't been for you. It's nothing big, I just wanted to give you something to show my appreciation and a birthday present seemed the best way to do that."

Lily nodded. "Well, thank you." She accepted the small package and carefully unwrapped it. To her surprise it was a small blue book. "A book?"

He grinned. "Well, I know that you love fairy tales and I thought that since you introduced me to some of your favourite ones that I could show you the stories that I grew up hearing. That is _The Tales of Beedle and the Bard_ and its a wizarding classic."

She smiled at him. "Thank you. That is very sweet."

"You're welcome." He shoved his hands into his pockets. "Well, I have to go meet Remus to work on our potions essay but, happy birthday, Lily."

Lily watched him walk away and she smiled as she held the book of children's stories in one hand and the stuffed stag in the other. It was turning out to be a very interesting birthday.

**When** February hit, Lily was already feeling like her birthday had been years ago. School work was piling up and she had other issues to deal with. Her thoughts kept going back to the conversation that she had had with James about her break-up with Aaron. She hadn't told him that she wasn't interested and he seemed to be taking that as that he had another chance. Lily didn't know how she felt about that. He had been extra friendly lately; finding her in the castle and walking her to class. He was full of questions about Elizabeth Bennett and Mr. Darcy and she hadn't found it in her heart to tell him to go away.

At least that's what she was telling herself.

But after six full days of non-stop James Potter, she was annoyed with him. He was just there. He hadn't asked her out. He hadn't asked for … well, anything.

"Potter! Will you just go away?" She demanded, turning on him in the classroom that he had followed her into where she planned to get some homework done.

He frowned. "Why? I thought that we were getting along."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "James, I'm glad that you're enjoying the book; it's a classic and one of my ultimate favourites. I've read it so many times that I can quote it, but please, what do you want from me? I have things to do."

James shrugged, his hazel eyes on hers. "I just wanted … I thought we were friends."

Friends? Her anger was bubbling up inside of her before she could stop it or stop to think of where it was coming from. "Friends? We talk about books, Potter. We are mere acquaintances and nothing more! Other than that I don't want to know what you have to say! I still think that you are a bully and rude and that you are still picking on people who haven't done anything to bother you!"

"Is this about Snape?" James demanded. "I know that you were friends with him once, but you don't have to take that out on me. It's not my fault that you two aren't friends anymore."

Her face flushed both from anger at Potter and from the hurt and fear that Snape's name still managed to inflict in her heart. She was embarrassed that she was still afraid of him. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I'm in love with you, dammit!"

Lily sneered at him now. "What a load of crock, Potter! You can have any girl you want in the school. You don't actually like me. You only think you love me because I'm the only girl who ever said no. Well, you can go to hell!


	13. Chapter 13  I Can Love You Like That

**Chapter XIII - I Can Love You Like That**

**Author's Note: I do not own Mr. Darcy's letter (bolded part of letter) that belongs to the great Jane Austin. Nor do I own the lyrics which I know to be sung by John Michael Montgomery.**

**P.S. I know its corny, but I love it and I think it's so romantic! **

**She** grabbed her books and stormed out of the classroom, leaving him staring after her with heartbroken eyes that she didn't see. He wasn't in love with her. That was just impossible. He didn't even know her, not really.

She was moving so quickly that she didn't even see Sirius in front of her and she stopped when his arms prevented her from colliding straight into him.

"Whoa, where's the fire?"

Lily glared up at him and his eyebrow rose. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I don't believe that. The only person that I have ever seen you get so fired up over is James, so what did he do now?"

"He said that he was in love with me. Isn't that the most ridiculous thing that you have ever heard? Why would he say that? Does he think that it is going to make me want to go out with him? I hate him!"

Sirius smiled now. "I can't believe that I didn't see this before now."

"See what exactly?"

"You have feelings for James."

Lily's mouth dropped open. "I most certainly do not!"

He grinned. "Oh, yes, you do. If you didn't than you wouldn't get so angry at someone telling you that they loved you. No, you would just feel sad for them, maybe pity them a bit, but not angry. You don't hate James, Lily, you're falling for him, big time."

"No, I am not! He's rude and he's … he's …"

"He's changed and we both know that it was for you. He doesn't seem to have any of those bad immature qualities anymore, does he?"

"That doesn't mean that I like him." She insisted.

Sirius smiled at her. "Okay, well, I will leave that up to you. Think about it."

Lily watched him walk away and her heart pounded madly in her chest. Sirius was wrong. He had to be.

**James** had finished the Jane Austin book and now sat staring at on his bed. He had actually officially blown things with Lily. He hadn't meant to tell her that he was in love with her. That was a bad, bad idea. It had been five hours since the fight and he was still just tossing the conversation over in his head. She had been so angry and he hadn't known why. It couldn't have just been him, could it?

Sirius stepped into the room. "Hey Mate, talk to Lily again yet?"

James shook his head. "I wouldn't know what to say. I just wish that I could apologize without her biting my head off."

"Write her a letter." Sirius suggested as he opened the drawer in his dresser for a clean shirt.

James' eyes fell onto the book in his hand and he grinned as the lightbulb went off in his head.

Her favourite book.

A letter.

"I think I will." He grabbed a piece of parchment and his quill and he opened the Jane Austin book to chapter thirty-five.

He had the perfect letter in mind.

**Lily **woke up the next morning, glad that it was Saturday. After her huge argument with James yesterday, she just wanted to do some homework and be lazy for the day.

She had definitely overreacted; she wasn't stupid enough to claim otherwise. James Potter had been nothing but nice to her lately and he hadn't deserved her outburst but … what Sirius had said, that couldn't be true.

Yes, she had noticed that there had been a change in James Potter and she wasn't completely sure that she would have said no if he were to ask her out again, but was she falling for him?

Lily shook the thoughts from her head. It wasn't the time to be thinking of this, she had a lot of homework to do. She stretched and sat up just as Hestia came into the room.

"Morning, Lily, I was wondering when you would get up."

"What time is it?"

"Almost ten," Hestia answered, moving to sit next to her. "Sirius and I have hit one month of dating; officially today."

Lily grinned. "Congrats."

Tia smiled. "I know, I'm so happy. Anyway, he asked me to give this to you this morning." She handed her an envelope and grinned. "I'll be at breakfast."

Lily watched her friend head out and she carefully opened the envelope wondering what on earth Sirius had written to her. Her eyes widened as she began to read:

_Lily Evans_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_9 o'clock in the evening_

_7 February, 1978_

'_**Be not alarmed, madam, on receiving this letter, by the apprehension of its containing any repetition of those sentiments or renewal of those offers which were last night so disgusting to you.**_

_**I write without any intention of paining you, or humbling myself, by dwelling on wishes which, for the happiness of both, cannot be too soon forgotten; and the effort which the formation and the perusal of this letter must occasion, should have been spared, had not my character required it to be written and read. You must, therefore, pardon the freedom with which I demand your attention; your feelings, I know, will bestow it unwillingly, but I demand it of your justice. Two offenses of a very different nature, and by no means of equal magnitude, you last night laid to my charge. **_

_**The first mentioned was, that, regardless of the sentiments of either, I had detached' **__Mr. Snape from you as a friend with my consistent taunting and bullying over the last few years and __**'the other, that I had, in defiance of various claims, in defiance of honour and humanity, ruined'**__ the possible friendship that we have been accumulating by my feelings for you. _

'_**But from the severity of that blame which was last night so liberally bestowed, respecting each circumstance, I shall hope to be in the future secured, when the following account of my actions and their motives has been read. If, in the explanation of them, which is due to myself, I am under the necessity of relating feelings which may be offensive to yours, I can only say that I am sorry. The necessity must be obeyed, and further apology would be absurd.**_

_**I had not been long in'**__ Hogwarts, before I saw, in common with others, that you preferred every one else above myself. But it was not my fault that my heart had chosen you, despite your feelings. Since you have befriended Sirius, I must admit that I had hoped it would mean that I would get a chance with you; that you would accept me for who I am, but our friendship has become important to me, even if it entails only discussing literature at your discretion. It is my greatest hope, that maybe your feelings would change for me if you allowed them. Mr. Bridgeway was not worth your feelings or your time and I, madam, am nothing like him and want to convey this to you as clearly as I am able. _

_I am aware that I have been an annoyance to you over the years, but to be honest I have yet to figure out what it is that originally made me annoy you so much. You were in fact the first girl that I ever got the courage up to ask out on a date and you very harshly turned me down. In my defence, Sirius had decided it would be hilarious to set upon me a prank before the Quidditch game in third year of having some girl follow me around proclaiming how brilliant I was. It was my bad luck then that I chose that particular moment to ask for a date with you._

_Over the years, the more I showed my affection the further you pushed me away and the further you pushed the more I worked to make a fool of myself. If I were to be the center of attention; if I were to be the name that those around us spoke of then surely you would see me, take notice of who I was and think that maybe I could stand a chance with you. Alas, this was not so. I believe in my heart that it instead sent you further away and made me the "bullying toe-rag" that you claimed I was last night._

_This year, you have assisted me in discovering literature that I was not aware existed. This was originally for a school assignment, yes, but I also had ulterior motives of hoping to be able to discuss with you the book, strike up a conversation of something in which would not end with you yelling at me. I was successful. I have enjoyed many wonderful literary conversations with you about D'Artagnan and Westley, fairy tales like Cinderella and a love of stories that I did not know that I could possess. I have discovered more about myself because of you and I like who I have found. It is my greatest hope that you might someday like who I have found as well._

_I've been told often to give up; that you are not worth my affections if after three years you are still denying me. I cannot give up, madam, for my heart belongs with you. I hope this letter conveys those feelings in which I am not able to get out otherwise._

'_**This, madam, is a faithful narrative of every event in which we have been concerned together. You may possibly wonder why all this was not told you last night; but I was not then master enough of myself to know what could or ought to be revealed. If your abhorrence of me should make my assertions valueless, you cannot be prevented by the same cause from confiding in my'**__ best mate; __**'and that there may be the possibility of consulting him, I shall endeavour to find some opportunity of putting this letter in your hands in the course of the morning. I will only add, God bless you.'**_

_James Quinton Andrew Potter III_

Lily read the letter twice. He had taken some of the most vital pieces from Mr. Darcy's letter and written it to her from him, changing the story to be theirs. It was just … she was blown away by how sweet that was.

Maybe he did really like her?

She put the letter inside her copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ and decided that despite the letter, she needed to think about things a bit longer. She needed to get started on her day.

"**I** wrote it Friday night," James insisted as Sirius rolled his eyes at him. "She hasn't spoken to me or responded."

Peter shrugged. "It is only Saturday night. She got the letter this morning."

"That's not the point, I should have heard something, right?" He insisted.

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know, Prongs, she was kind of pissed yesterday."

"Maybe she didn't like what you wrote," Peter suggested.

"Not possible, Wormtail, I used her favourite book. Maybe I should …" his eyes lit up and he headed towards his bed. "I'll just do plan B."

Remus laughed. "The … no, that is just … no."

James simply shrugged and reached under his bed.

"You're actually going to do this, Prongs?" Remus asked, watching as his friend grabbed the guitar from where he was reaching.

James nodded. "Yeah, I am, Moony. I'm in love with her: desperately, hopelessly, insanely in love with her. Aaron Bridgeway was a douche bag and she never should have dated him. Now for the first time in … forever, she's free again and I want her to know how I feel. She thinks its a joke, me asking her out, and its not. I want her to get that."

Sirius smirked now. "You actually wrote her a song?"

James ignored him and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I did. If the letter didn't get her … Here goes nothing."

"Prongs, what if the song doesn't work?" Remus asked, stopping his friend at the door.

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Then I'm giving up. Forever."

The three friends watched in fascination as he headed out of the dorm, down the stairs and into the study hall where Lily was sitting. Her legs were curled up under her in one of the big armchairs, books open in her lap and a muggle notebook and pencil on the arm of the chair. There was maybe fifteen people in the room and it was fairly quiet.

James' heart began to pound in his chest. Merlin, this was either going to make him the happiest man on earth or embarrass the hell out of him. It was one week until Valentine's Day and he just … he wanted to spend it with her. He took a seat in the armchair next to her and grinned at her.

"Hi Lily."

She didn't even look up. "Hi," she murmured, continuing to focus on whatever it was that she was reading.

"I um … I wrote a song for you."

"That's nice," she replied as her eyes skimmed over the letter that he had written her for the hundredth time. She still didn't know what to say to him and would rather ignore him if she could until she had figured that out.

James cleared his throat. "I'm going to play it for you now."

"Okay," she murmured in response and then focused on him, zeroing in on what he had just said. "Wait, what?"

He grinned now. Her eyes were clearing of their focus and the bright green of them were looking at him in surprise and suspicion. He sat the guitar on his lap and strummed lightly on the strings, causing almost everyone in the room to turn their attention to him. He swallowed carefully, closing his eyes and then he began to play.

To his surprise, the sound of a piano began behind him and he turned to grin at Remus. He should have known his friends wouldn't have let him down. Sirius was next to Remus with a drum set in front of him, waiting for his turn to play. They had transfigured desks into the instruments they needed. His grin widened. He was doubly glad now that he had showed Remus the song. The Gryffindor Bandits were back for one more night; minus Peter who had disappeared somewhere.

He took a deep breath.

It was now or never.

He let the music of the song wash over him and as he prepared to belt out the first verse, his eyes met hers:

_They read you Cinderella _

_You hoped it would come true _

_That one day your Prince Charming _

_Would come rescue you _

Lily's mouth dropped open. James Potter was singing to her. He was playing the guitar. God, the way his fingers stroked over the strings was so … sexy. And his best mates were behind him. Remus was playing the piano and Sirius was waiting for … something.

But James … James could sing. He could sing well. He was good. She flashed back to the masquerade … he sounded even better now, up close. Wait, she thought, he had written this song for her?

_You like romantic movies _

_You never will forget _

_The way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet _

He was singing about her? She loved _Romeo and Juliet_.

_All this time that you've been waiting _

_You don't have to wait no more _

Waiting? She wondered, what did James Potter think that she had been waiting for? She was content with her life. It had been over a month since she had broken up with Aaron and she felt better already. Life was good right now. Sirius hit the drums and she watched as James grinned at her.

_I can love you like that _

_I would make you my world _

_Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl _

_I will give you my heart _

_Be all that you need _

_Show you you're everything that's precious to me _

_If you give me a chance _

_I can love you like that _

Catcalls echoed in the room.

"Go Potter!" Someone yelled.

"Come on, Evans! Go out with the bloke already!" Sirius bellowed, grinning from ear to ear from his seat behind the drums.

Lily closed her eyes, ignoring them and turned her attention back to James as he began to sing again.

_I never make a promise _

_I don't intend to keep _

_So when I say forever, _

_Forever's what I mean _

_I'm no Casanova _

_But I swear this much is true _

_I'll be holdin' nothin' back _

_When it comes to you _

He wasn't a Casanova, Lily thought, but Merlin, singing to her was definitely romantic. The fact that he knew about her love of stories and used it in this amazing song, it was just … maybe she was falling … a little.

_You dream of love that's everlasting _

_Well, Baby open up your eyes _

She was terribly afraid that she was.

_I can love you like that _

_I would make you my world _

_Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl _

_I will give you my heart _

_Be all that you need _

_Show you you're everything that's precious to me _

_If you give me a chance _

_I can love you like that _

"She wants tenderness," Alice called out with a grin on her face. "She just doesn't realize how much."

James grinned and added another verse.

_You want tenderness_

_I got tenderness _

Lily laughed now, smiling at him.

_And I see through to the heart of you _

Alice smiled now. "Understanding is another."

Sirius nodded solemnly now. "Definitely understanding."

_If you want a man who understands _

_You don't have to look very far _

"I guess I don't," she said causing James' smile to widen.

_I can love you _

_I can _

_I can love you like that _

_I would make you my world _

_Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl _

_I will give you my heart _

_Be all that you need _

_Show you you're everything that's precious to me _

James put his guitar down and moved to kneel in front of her. "Lily Evans, I'm not joking. I'm not being a jerk or a prat or whatever you think is going on here. I'm yours. My heart has been yours, but you've been too blind to notice. Let me love you. I can love you the way that you want and deserve to be loved. Just give me a chance. Let me be your Prince, your Romeo, your Westley, your Mr. Darcy."

Lily bit her bottom lip and turned to meet Sirius' eyes from across the room. He simply grinned and nodded at her. To her, that was all she needed. Sirius had been telling her that James wasn't a bad guy. She had seen a change in him over the last few months. But this … no one had ever done anything so sweet for her or so romantic in her entire life. On top of the letter this was … he deserved a chance. He deserved fifty chances.

"You'll make me your world?" She asked, a soft smile on her face.

He took her hands in his and began to sing again, this time with no music to back him up. The room was silent except for his gorgeous voice.

_I can love you like that_

_I would make you my world _

_Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl _

She smiled at that. "Only if I was your girl would you give me all of that?"

He nodded.

_I will give you my heart _

_Be all that you need _

_Show you you're everything that's precious to me _

_If you give me a chance_

"I'll give you a chance. Potter, will you go to Hogsmeade with me on Friday?"

James' grin widened and he kissed her hand.

_I can love you like that._

"Definitely."

Cheers erupted in the room and James scooped her up into his arms and spun her in a circle. Lily knew without a doubt that within fifteen minutes the whole school would know that she had finally agreed to go on a date with James Potter.

"Put me down," she insisted and when he did, she stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "See you later."

His eyes were on her as she walked away and he had a huge, goofy smile on his face.

He had a date with Lily Evans.

He, James Potter, had a date with Lily Evans.

He was going to Hogsmeade with Lily _Fucking_ Evans.

He couldn't wait.


	14. Chapter 14 The First Date

**Chapter XIV - The First Date**

**Author's Note: I do not own the tale of **_**Babbitty Rabbitty and the Cackling Stump**_** that honour belongs to the great J.K. Rowling.**

**Lily** was still kind of in shock. She had just agreed to go on a date with James Potter. She couldn't believe it.

James Potter.

James Potter.

James _Fucking_ Potter.

What was she thinking?

Okay, first of all, he had given her a beautifully written letter from him and Mr. Darcy, her favourite romantic hero.

Second, he had quoted her favourite fairy tale, _Cinderella_.

And last, he had actually written the most beautiful song for her.

So what _was _she thinking?

James Potter had definitely matured.

He had been reading literature and making connections between awesome stories and his own life. He had been there for her when she was down, enough to make sure that she had a shoulder to cry on.

She had seen his sensitive side over the break when Sirius had gotten into that accident. He had been so scared and so worried and even though Sirius had been the idiot to try out the flying motorbike, James had blamed himself for what had happened to his friend.

Lily sat down on her bed and grabbed the stuffed stag as she thought about it. She was pretty positive that she had just made a good decision. Even if she was more nervous for a date than she had ever been in her entire life.

Alice came into the dorm with a huge smile on her face. "I am still in shock."

"You're in shock?" Lily said, as she cuddled the stuffed stag. "I'm still in shock."

Alice grinned. "I knew that you liked him."

"How?" Lily asked, "I didn't even know that I liked him." She said in disbelief.

"Yes, you did. I don't know when it started exactly, but on the train ride home last year … when he walked you back to our compartment, that's when I started to wonder."

"That day," Lily began slowly. "I was doing my prefect duties and when I opened the compartment door full of Slytherins … they all knew, Alice. They called me a whore and said that they knew that I had let Lucius have me. I just … I panicked. I could barely breathe. All I could think about was that that bastard had told them, that they knew; that I wasn't ready for anyone to know. I left the compartment in panic and when I turned around, James had just come from the loo and I bumped into him. All I could think about was that I needed … support. I threw my arms around him and I just busted into tears. I expected him to push me away and to prove to me that he was the jerk that I had always thought he was … but …"

"What did he do, Lily?"

Lily smiled at her friend. "He was kind. He led me into the baggage compartment, gestured for me to sit down on a trunk and just held me as I cried. When I was done, he flirted and joked and I think it was honestly just to stop the tears. He honestly looked concerned. Of course I did't tell him why I was crying. He started to go and Alice, I just … I did not feel brave enough to walk by that compartment again so I asked him to walk me back to mine. He didn't joke or say anything, he just nodded and led me to you. I had never been so grateful to anyone before, other than Sirius."

Alice smiled and took a seat on the bed next to Lily. "Sweetie, it's going to turn out great, I know it."

"Aren't you extra optimistic. How's Frank?"

She beamed, blushing a bit. "Good. Really, good. I let him touch my boob."

"Alice!" Lily exclaimed, laughing. "So scandalous!"

She blushed deeper. "Over the shirt, but I know!"

Lily laughed just as Hestia burst into the room.

"The whole school is buzzing! They're saying that James sang to you and that you asked HIM on a date?"

Lily grinned broadly at her friend. "I did."

"WHAT?" Hestia exclaimed. "Details, now!"

Alice laughed. "It's only been life an hour since it happened, Tia."

Tia shook her head. "Well, fill me in!"

Lily smiled to herself. It seemed like everything was going to work out.

**James** was still partly in shock. Lily had asked him out. It had actually worked. He had succeeded.

His grin widened when Remus stepped into the dormitory.

Remus laughed when he looked at his friend. "You look like the cat that swallowed the canary, or should I say the canary that swallowed the cat?"

"It's how I feel. I can't even wait until Hogsmeade."

Remus shrugged. "Then don't. Plan a surprise for her tonight, it's not like you don't know your way around the castle or have the ability to be invisible. Besides, Lily and I don't have duty tonight."

"Haha, duty," Sirius said as he stepped into the room.

"Really?" Remus asked, somewhat disbelievingly. "Of all the things to get you going, it's duty."

Sirius laughed again, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. "Oh, gets me every time."

James rolled his eyes, "Sometimes I wonder why we're friends. Thanks, Moony."

Sirius watched him hurry out of the room. "What's his deal?"

"He's happy, Sirius."

Sirius grinned. "Good. Haha duty." He went into the bathroom laughing and closed the door as Remus simply shook his head.

Sirius was always amusing.

**It **was almost nine o'clock at night, but James figured that he still stood a chance. It had taken him forty-five minutes to put everything together. He stepped into the common room and his eyes quickly scanned the room for Lily.

She was sitting in her favourite spot near the fire, isolated from the room and reading _The Tales of Beedle and the Bard_. He grinned to himself and made his way over to her.

He felt very aware of the number of eyes that followed him, but he ignored them. "Hi, Lily."

She looked up from her book and gave him a small smile. His heart rate increased. "Hi."

He smiled and held his hand out to her. "Come with me."

Lily's eyebrows rose. "Where?"

His smiled widened. "It's a surprise."

She accepted his hand and let him lead her out of the common room. "Where are we going?" She asked, her book still in her hand.

James turned to grin at her. "Just trust me."

He led her to the other side of the castle and up the never ending stairs to the Astronomy Tower.

Lily hesitated as they moved closer. As a prefect, she was well aware that this was one of the prime snogging spots. Snogging had not really been good for her since … she closed her eyes.

"James, wait. I don't know about this … we …"

He smiled at her. "You're going to love it, I promise."

To her surprise, he didn't lead her to the top of the tower, but through a small door that led onto a beautiful balcony overlooking the whole courtyard. He had obviously placed a warming charm there because it was just the right temperature.

That's when she noticed it.

In the centre of the balcony, directly under the stars was a Gryffindor blanket spread out with a picnic basket.

"I thought that I don't want to wait until Hogsmeade for us to have our first date. So why not right now, so you can't change your mind."

Lily smiled at him. It was beautiful. He had obviously spent a great deal of time planning it out. "I'd love to. And James?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not going to change my mind."

James smiled at her as led her over to the blanket and once she was seated took a seat across from her. "So, we have," he rummaged through the picnic basket as he spoke. "Sparkling grape juice, grapes, apples, oranges, strawberries and some celery and carrot sticks. Apparently the house elves feel that we should be snacking healthy tonight."

She laughed. "That's good. It all sounds delicious."

James carefully placed out each container of food. "Well, dig in."

She accepted a strawberry and bit slowly into it to prevent the juices from exploding and she realized that James was staring at her. "What?"

He shook his head as he filled the wine glass with juice. "Sorry, it's just … you're just so beautiful. You've always been able to take my breath away."

She blushed. "Thank you."

He grinned. "So, I noticed that you were reading _The Tales of Beedle and the Bard._ What do you think of it?"

Lily smiled and picked up the book next to her. "It's interesting. It has many similar patterns with fairy tales. There's a moral to the story."

James nodded and helped himself to an orange slice. "Yeah, they do. Parents read them to kids so that they understand the importance of not using magic in front of muggles. And to show that magic can be dangerous."

"Fairy tales started the same way."

He reached over for the book and flipped it open. "This one is my favourite. Can I read it to you?"

Lily nodded, reaching for another slice of orange. "I would like that."

He cleared his throat before he began._ "A long time ago, in a far-off land, there lived a foolish King who decided that he alone should have the power of magic. He therefore commanded the head of his army to form a Brigade of Witch-Hunters, and issued them with a pack of ferocious black hounds. At the same time, the King caused proclamations to be read in every village and town across the land: 'Wanted by the King, an Instructor in Magic.' No true witch or wizard dared volunteer for the post, for they were all hiding from the Brigade of Witch-Hunters. However, a cunning charlatan with no magical power saw a chance of enriching himself, and arrived at the palace, claiming to be a wizard of enormous skill. The charlatan performed a few simple tricks, which convinced the foolish King of his magical powers, and was immediately appointed Grand Sorcerer in Chief, the King's Private Magic Master. The charlatan bade the King give him a large sack of gold, so that he might purchase wands and other magical necessities. He also requested several large rubies, to be used in the casting of curative charms, and a silver chalice or two, for the storing and maturing of potions. All these things the foolish King supplied._

"_The charlatan stowed the treasure safely in his own house and returned to the palace grounds. He did not know that he was being watched by an old woman who lived in a hovel on the edge of the grounds. Her name was Babbitty, and she was the washerwoman who kept the palace linens soft, fragrant, and white." _He took a sip of his juice before he continued. "_Peeping from behind her drying sheets, Babbitty saw the charlatan snap two twigs from one of the King's trees and disappear into the palace. The charlatan gave one of the twigs to the King and assured him that it was a wand of tremendous power. 'It will only work, however,' said the charlatan,' when you are worthy of it.' Every morning the charlatan and the foolish King walked out into the palace grounds, where they waved their wands and shouted nonsense at the sky. The charlatan was careful to perform more tricks, so that the King remained convinced of his Grand Sorcerer's skill, and of the power of the wands that had cost so much gold."_

James turned the page as he continued to read. "_One morning, as the charlatan and the foolish King were twirling their twigs, and hopping in circles, and chanting meaningless rhymes, a loud cackling reached the King's ears. Babbitty the washerwoman was watching the King and the charlatan from the window of her tiny cottage, and was laughing so hard she soon sank out of sight, too weak to stand. 'I must look most undignified, to make the old washerwoman laugh so!' said the King. He ceased his hopping and twig twirling and frowned. 'I grow weary of practice! When shall I be ready to perform real spells in front of my subjects, Sorcerer?' The charlatan tried to soothe his pupil, assuring him that he would soon be capable of astonishing feats of magic, but Babbitty's cackling had stung the foolish King more than charlatan knew. 'Tomorrow,' said the King, 'we shall invite our court to watch their King perform magic!'_

"_The charlatan saw that the time had come to take his treasure and flee. 'Alas, Your Majesty, it is impossible! I had forgotten to tell Your Majesty that I must set out on a long journey tomorrow -' 'If you leave this palace without my permission, Sorcerer, my Brigade of Witch-Hunters will hunt you down with their hounds! Tomorrow morning you will assist me to perform magic for the benefit of my lords and ladies, and if anybody laughs at me, I shall have you beheaded!' The King stormed back to the palace, leaving the charlatan alone and afraid. Not all his cunning could save him now, for he could not run away, nor could he help the King with magic that neither of them knew. Seeking a vent for his fear and his anger, the charlatan approached the window of Babbitty the washerwoman. Peering inside, he saw the little old lady sitting at her table, polishing a wand. In a corner behind her, the King's sheets were washing themselves in a wooden tub. The charlatan understood at once that Babbitty was a true witch, and that she who had given him his awful problem could also solve it."_

"Always looking for magic to solve the world's problems," Lily commented.

James nodded. "Sadly, yes." He turned his attention back to the book. _"'Crone!' roared the charlatan. 'Your cackling has cost me dear! If you fail to help me, I shall denounce you as a witch, and it will be you who is torn apart by the King's hounds!' Old Babbitty smiled at the charlatan and assured him that she would do everything in her power to help. The charlatan instructed her to conceal herself inside a bush while the King gave his magical display, and to perform the King's spells for him, without his knowledge. Babbitty agreed to the plan but asked one question. 'What, sir, if the King attempts a spell that Babbitty cannot perform?' The charlatan scoffed. 'Your magic is more than equal to that fool's imagination,' he assured her, and he retired to the castle, well pleased with his own cleverness. The following morning all the lords and ladies of the kingdom assembled in the palace grounds. The King climbed on to a stage in front of them, with the charlatan by his side. 'I shall first make this lady's hat disappear!' cried the King, pointing his twig at a noblewoman. From inside the bush nearby, Babbitty pointed her wand at the hat and caused it to vanish. Great was the astonishment and admiration of the crowd, and loud their applause for the jubilant King. 'Next, I shall make that horse fly!' cried the King, pointing his twig at his own steed. From inside the bush, Babbity pointed her wand at the horse and it rose high into the air._

"_The crowd was still more thrilled and amazed, and they roared their appreciation of their magical King."_ He reached for his drink as he turned the page. _"'And now,' said the King, looking all around for an idea; and the Captain of his Brigade of Witch-Hunters ran forwards. 'Your Majesty,' said the Captain, 'this very morning, Sabre died of eating a poisonous toadstool! Bring him back to life, Your Majesty, with your wand!' And the Captain heaved on to the stage the lifeless body of the largest of the witch-hunting hounds. The foolish King brandished his twig and pointed it at the dead dog. But inside the bush, Babbitty smiled, and did not trouble to lift her wand, for no magic can raise the dead. When the dog did not stir, the crowd began first to whisper, and then to laugh. They suspected that the King's first two feats had been mere tricks after all. 'Why doesn't it work?' the King screamed at the charlatan, who bethought himself of the only ruse left to him. 'There, Your Majesty, there!' he shouted, pointing at the bush where Babbitty sat concealed. 'I see her plain, a wicked witch who is blocking your magic with her own evil spells. Seize her, somebody, seize her!' Babbitty fled from the bush, and the Brigade of Witch-Hunters set off in pursuit, unleashing their hounds, who bayed for Babbitty's blood. But as she reached a low hedge, the little witch vanished from sight, and when the King, the charlatan and all the courtiers gained the other side, they found the pack of witch-hunting hounds, barking and scrabbling around a bent and aged tree._

"She turned herself into a tree? Clever woman," Lily said, making James smile.

"It's always been one of my favourite stories for that reason. She knew she couldn't fight them off so she found another way." He turned back to the story and cleared his throat. "_'She has turned herself into a tree!' screamed the charlatan and, dreading lest Babbitty turn back into a woman and denounce him, he added, 'Cut her down, Your Majesty, that is the way to treat evil witches!' An axe was brought at once, and the old tree was felled to loud cheers from the courtiers and charlatan. However, as they were making ready to return to the palace, the sound of loud cackling stopped them in their tracks. 'Fools!' cried Babbitty's voice from the stump they had left behind. 'No witch or wizard can be killed by being cut in half! Take the axe, if you do not believe me, and cut the Grand Sorcerer in two!' The Captain of the Brigade of Witch-Hunters was eager to make the experiment, but as he raised the axe the charlatan fell to his knees, screaming for mercy and confessing all his wickedness. As he was dragged away to the dungeons, the tree stump cackled more loudly than ever. 'By cutting a witch in half, you have unleashed a dreadful curse upon your kingdom!' it told the petrified King. 'Henceforth, every stroke of harm that you inflict upon my fellow witches and wizards will feel like an axe stroke in your own side, until you will wish you could die of it!' At that, the King fell to his knees too, and told the stump that he would issue a proclamation at once, protecting all the witches and wizards of the kingdom, and allowing them to practice their magic in peace._

"'_Very good,' said the stump, 'but you have not yet made amends to Babbitty!' 'Anything, anything at all!' cried the foolish King, wringing his hands before the stump. 'You will erect a statue of Babbitty upon me, in memory of your poor washerwoman, and to remind you forever of your own foolishness!' said the stump. The King agreed to it at once, and promised to engage the foremost sculptor in the land, and have the statue made of pure gold. Then the shamed King and all the noblemen and woman returned to the palace, leaving the tree stump cackling behind them. When the grounds were deserted once more, there wriggled from a hole between the roots of the tree stump a stout and whiskery old rabbit with a wand clamped between her teeth. Babbitty hopped out of the grounds and far away, and ever after a golden statue of the washerwoman stood upon the tree stump, and no witch or wizard was ever persecuted in the kingdom again."_

"A rabbit? I get it now, Babbitty Rabbitty. That is a good story and it has a good moral to it. Don't tell lies or claim to do things that you can't do because there are consequences to your actions."

James nodded. "Exactly. I always loved it. I think her name made me laugh a lot when I was little, but the story just stuck with me. It was always one of the ones I wanted read to me before I went to sleep."

"Like how I felt about Cinderella."

"Exactly." He closed the book, stretching his legs out. "So, what do you think of the wizarding fairy tales?"

Lily smiled. "I think that they are very cleverly written and interesting. I had only read _The Wizard and the Hopping Pot_ but _Babbitty Rabbitty and the Cackling Stump_ was very well-written as well. Thank you for the book, James. It was a great gift."

"You're welcome." He reached for an apple slice and smiled at her. "So, tell me something about yourself that I don't know."

"Like what?"

He laughed and took a sip of his juice, "I don't know … something."

She smiled and picked up another strawberry. "I found out over Christmas that my grandmother is a witch."

"What?" He exclaimed. "You didn't know?"

Lily shook her head. "No, I didn't. She actually hasn't spoken to my father in years. I only just met her at Christmas. She gave up magic. She said that times were too scary for her with the looming treat of Grindelwald so she gave it up. She moved to London and met my grandfather, a muggle. They fell in love and she never used magic. Then my dad was born and when she realized that he wasn't magical, she had thought that her bloodline had died out. But apparently, I'm the spitting image of her mother, Mary Brenna Connolly. So she knew that I was going to be magical. It came as quite a big shock to my family. I think we are still reeling, actually."

"Your great-grandmother was Mary Brenna Connolly?"

She nodded. "Yes, why?"

"She's kind of a legend in my house. She was my grandmother's mentor. Apparently, the way she talks about her, she was the best mid-wife of the time. She was a known healer and could whip up a potion for anything. She was the reason why my grandmother became a healer."

"Really?" Lily asked in surprise, "I had no idea."

He grinned. "Well, it sounds like you have a lot more to be proud of magically than you thought you did."

Lily nodded at that. "Yes, I do. So, I shared something with you, now it's your turn."

He grinned at her. "I'm an open book, what do you want to know?"

"How do you know so much muggle music?"

James smiled at that. "Oh, that's easy. My mum is always putting on events and galas both magical and muggle so that she's always got all sorts of music at home. Sirius, Remus and Peter are at my house enough to know the songs too."

"What do you mean by events and galas?" Lily asked.

"Oh, you know, to raise money for stuff. She did one Friday night for sick children in Africa. She was hoping to raise £2 million and I'm sure she did."

Lily smiled at that. "That's your mother's job! That's wonderful!"

He grinned. "She loves it. Dad gets a bit annoyed because it takes up a lot of her time, but it's hard to be mad when it's for a good cause."

"Definitely."

He smiled and took a sip of his juice before leaning towards her. "Lily, can I kiss you?"

"What?" She asked, her voice a little higher than usual.

Kiss her?

If she let him kiss her, it would just ruin everything. She had already come to that conclusion with Aaron.

But she found herself nodding.

He moved closer, his hand moving to her hair and she felt herself moving towards him. Her eyes were on his lips; perfect soft lips. What was she going to say? Her heart pounded in her chest and then his lips were on hers and she felt …

Everything.

Her body reacted somewhat violently and she deepened the kiss, sighing in pleasure when his tongue met hers.

A kiss had never felt like this before. Robbie had been her first kiss and it made her tingle inside. But this was definitely not a tingle.

She felt like her head had been cleanly blown off. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her entire body was trembling. She had never felt so much in her entire life.

He pulled away and the sweet taste of the orange he had eaten lingered on her lips.

James simply grinned at her. "I think that I want to try that again."

She nodded.

His lips touched hers again and the feeling didn't change. It was just as much of a shock as the first time, just as intense. She leaned into him and his hand moved from her hair to her neck and down her shoulders.

"Mmm," she murmured against his lips.

He grinned and kissed her lips very softly before pulling away. He handed her a strawberry and she carefully bit into it.

"Well, I think that works."

She nodded and swallowed carefully, determined to find her voice. "Yes, it did."

He smirked at her. "More juice?"

Lily nodded again as she watched him fill her glass. If that was what kissing James Potter was going to be like, then she was definitely in trouble. And for the first time in her life, she didn't care at all


	15. Chapter 15  Dating James Potter

**Chapter XV - Dating James Potter**

**AN: I do not own the fairy tale by the Brothers Grimm.**

**Lily** returned to her dorm room way past curfew; a definite first for her. She stepped out of her shoes and had barely sat down on her bed when she heard someone laugh.

Dorcas was peaking out of her bed curtain at her. "Are you just coming in?"

She blushed and held a finger to her lips. "Yes."

Dorcas' grin widened and she moved to sit on Lily's bed. "Lily Evans staying out past curfew, who would have thought. So, were you with James?"

Lily nodded. She had always been friendly with Dorcas, but not in the way that she was with Alice and Tia. "Yes."

"He's … let's just say, thinking about him still makes me weak in the knees."

Lily's smile faded slightly as she watched Dorcas head back to her own bed. She had forgotten that James and Dorcas had dated. It had been at the beginning of fifth year and had only lasted two weeks.

Actually, now that she thought about it, James had never had a girlfriend longer than two weeks. She frowned a bit now. Was she only going to be around for two weeks? Had that amazing kiss just been … normal for James?

She shook her head and cuddled into her pillow. No. This was different. He had … he had written a song for her and a letter.

This was different.

They were different.

She closed her eyes and saw his face and she drifted to sleep with a big smile on her face.

**James** hurried into his dorm and was met with the sound of female laughter. He rolled his eyes; Sirius was still not putting a silencing charm up. He flicked his wand just as his best mate exclaimed "Fuck yes," and silenced his best mate's bed. He sighed in relief when the sounds disappeared.

Remus poked his head out of his bed curtain. "See, I just silenced my own bed; that was smarter."

"Idiot, is what he is. I swear they're just shagging because they don't know what else to do with themselves."

"Fair point. I give it two more weeks tops before they call it quits."

James nodded. "I'm with you. Sirius already said they burned each other out."

"I don't know." Remus smiled at his friend. "Still sounds like they're having a pretty good time. So?"

James stripped down to his underwear and pulled on his pajama bottoms as he spoke. "It was pretty amazing, Remus."

Remus grinned at him. "How did she react?"

"She loved it. I think she was nervous at first, like she thought I was dragging her up to the tower just to snog, but she loved the picnic. I think she might actually like me."

"I told you that you would grow on her."

James shrugged as he climbed into bed. "I'm glad I did. I'm just happy. Lily is my girlfriend, how incredible is that?"

Remus smiled at his friend. "Pretty incredible. Good night."

"Night," he said quietly as he stared up at the canopy. Tomorrow there were no classes and he planned to spend all day with Miss Lily Evans.

**Lily** curled her legs under her in her chair in the library. She was trying to focus on her Potions essay, really she was. But James' face kept creeping up in her mind in a very distracting sort of way. She blew her hair out of her eyes and turned when someone sat next to her.

"So, how was the big date with Prongs?"

"Sirius, why do you guys have nicknames for yourselves? What does Prongs even mean?"

Sirius grinned broadly at her. "Why don't you ask him?"

She rolled her eyes. "I will. And my date went great."

"I knew it would. How many times did I tell you how much of a great guy he is?"

"A lot."

He grinned. "And you finally listened, I'm so proud."

She laughed. "Good, your proud. Can I do my homework now?"

"I suppose, though why you would want to is another story altogether."

"You should take a page out of her book, Sirius, and go practice how to do silencing charms," James said from behind his friend.

Sirius' grin widened. "You enjoyed it."

He waved goodbye and James took a seat next to Lily. "Mind if I do my homework here?"

"No, not at all. Sirius can't do silencing charms?"

James laughed and opened his Potions book. "Oh, he can, he just chooses not to. Last night, Tia slept over and I like to sleep not listen to my best mate get off. I used a silencing charm on his bed since he conveniently forgot. Remus had silenced his own bed so he didn't have to listen and well, Peter sleeps like the dead."

"I see," Lily said with a smirk. She wasn't overly surprised to learn that Sirius didn't use silencing charms while he was having sex. He enjoyed talking about himself so much that it only made sense.

James leaned on his arm and gave her a lopsided grin. "I had a really great time last night."

She smiled at him. "So did I."

"You sound surprised."

"I am," she said laughing now. "I've spent my whole life turning you down."

James' face grew serious now. "Lily, can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

He rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

Lily smiled at him. "Sure."

"Why did you hate me so much? I mean, the first time that I ever asked you out I was only thirteen and … well, I've been wondering."

She sighed and turned so that she was facing him. "I didn't hate you, I never did. You just made me so angry."

"The first time that I asked?"

"No, not then."

"Then why did you say no?"

She sighed and closed her eyes, blushing as she spoke. "I fancied you."

James' eyes widened. "What?"

"Don't look so surprised. I thought … well you were brilliant and so cool. Not to mention that you were very cute. When you … that day when you asked me out, all I could think of was why me? That you couldn't actually like me; that I was dreaming. But I didn't care. I wanted to say yes. I was going to say yes. But then … that blonde … I don't even remember her name, came over and kissed you. I thought that you were playing some cruel joke on me. So I said no."

James swore softly. "Sirius put her up to that as a joke on me because I was so nervous for the Quidditch game. He didn't know that I would be … you know, you were the first girl that I had ever asked out."

"Oh, James, I'm sorry," she replied, laughing a little. "Maybe, it worked out for the best. You definitely got cockier."

"Maybe a little."

She smiled. "Well, now I said yes."

He grinned at that and shifted his chair closer to hers. "Yes, you did." Then his lips were on hers again and it was just like before, just as intense and just as mind boggling. He pulled away and smiled at her, licking his lips. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of doing that."

Lily blushed a little. "Um … I need to work on this essay."

He nodded. "Alright, let's get to work."

She swallowed carefully and turned her attention back to her books, but she had a feeling that she wasn't going to be getting much work done.

**Lily **couldn't believe how fast the week had flown by. It was time for the trip to Hogsmeade already and she had already been dating James for a week. He would sit with her at almost every opportunity and they would do their homework together before she found herself lost in his kisses. It was distracting in a wonderful sort of way.

She had just finished getting dressed when Tia stormed into the dormitory and let out an angry shriek.

"Tia, what happened?" Lily asked as she grabbed her purse.

Tia sighed and sat on her bed. "I broke up with Sirius."

"What?"

Tia shrugged and fisted her hands at her sides. "I don't know why I'm so surprised. He told me that he wasn't boyfriend material. It lasted a month and a half which is impressive for him."

"Did he cheat?"

She laughed now. "That's the funny part. He didn't … I did."

"Tia!" Lily exclaimed, moving to sit next to her friend. "Explain."

She sighed and then grinned. "Sirius and I … we just kind of burned out. The sex hasn't been that good lately and its just been … because we're there. Then last night I was in the library working late and then Amos was there and … well … one thing led to another … I told Sirius this morning and I broke up with him. He was okay with it. I think he was feeling the same way that I was … we just wore each other out."

Lily tried to stop frowning as she looked at her friend. "I'm sorry, then why are you mad?"

Hestia laughed now and hugged her friend. "I have no idea! Go, enjoy your day with James! I think that I just need to stay here and sort out my priorities in life. Have a good time."

"Are you sure?" Lily hesitated, looking at her friend in concern.

"I'm positive. Go. I want details when you come back."

Lily smiled at her friend as she stood up. "Sometimes I really don't understand you."

"That's okay, sometimes I don't understand myself," Hestia responded.

Lily laughed as she backed out of the room. "What a pair!" She said as she headed down the stairs.

The fact that Hestia and Sirius had broken up didn't sit well with her. They had been good together and … it had been more than just sex, hadn't it? She was perfectly aware of the fact that Sirius Black could be really shallow in that department and she couldn't forget the fact that Tia was not much better but … they should have had more time together.

She stepped into the entrance hall still kind of lost in thought about her two friends as James stepped in front of her. She gave him a smile and was about to say hello when he tugged her up against him and kissed her. As he pulled away she became aware that people in the hall were applauding them.

"I don't think that kiss deserved applause," James muttered.

Lily was about to comment when he dipped her down into his arms and kissed her again. The difference was that this was not a friendly kiss hello. Her whole body tingled in the sensation of the fact that he was holding her horizontal and it made her ache. It wasn't lost on her that his whole body was pressed against hers. When she came up for air, she wasn't completely positive that she was vertical again.

James grinned at her. "Now _that_ deserved applause."

Since people were indeed applauding she blushed and laughed as he took her hand in his and led her over to the line. "I feel like 'Good Morning' is pointless now."

He turned to her, his grin still wide. "Good morning, Lily."

She smiled at him. "Good morning, James."

They followed the crowd of students out of the gates and onto the street that led to the town of Hogsmeade.

Lily smiled at him as they walked. "I spoke to Tia this morning."

"Yeah, what about?" He asked.

Her eyes widened slightly. "Tia and Sirius broke up this morning."

"Oh. Well, I can't say that I didn't see it coming."

"What?" She demanded.

James shrugged. "They were burning each other. I could see it. We both know that that relationship was based solely on sex. It's not like they were in love or anything."

She sighed and adjusted her purse strap. He had a point. It seemed that she was the only one who actually saw more between the two. "I know. I guess I just liked the idea of Sirius actually dating someone for once."

"Padfoot's already over it, don't worry about him."

"James, why do you and Sirius have such strange nicknames for each other? Padfoot and I know he calls you Prongs."

He smiled at her. "Nicknames make life fun."

"Okay … but what do they mean?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that."

"And why is that?" She asked, smiling at him.

James' face grew serious now and he took both of her hands in his as they stopped walking. "It's top secret information from the AIO under section 18 of the CCOM of the Ministry of Magic."

Lily rolled her eyes. "You're so full of it."

He laughed. "Maybe a little. It's not from the Auror Intelligence Office or the Criminal Code of Magic, but it is top secret."

"So, you're not going to tell me at all?"

James shook his head. "Have you ever had a big secret that even though you trusted someone to know that secret and to keep it for you that you couldn't share it because it wasn't completely yours to tell?"

Lily nodded in understanding. She didn't have one, but she knew that Sirius did. Lily was well aware of how hard it was for Sirius not to tell his best mate about what he had really saved her from.

"Yes."

He smiled at her and took her hand in his again as they started walking towards the town again. "So, where are we off to first?"

**The **day in Hogsmeade turned out to be a lot more fun than she had expected it to be. They had walked through the streets talking about anything and everything and then had slipped into the _Three Broomsticks_ for a hot cup of tea to warm up.

She was sitting next to him in one of the round booths now, her hands wrapped around her tea cup firmly. "My mum loves Sirius." She said when James told her that he sometimes thought his parents actually believed Sirius was their son.

"See? Your mum already loves him too … I just keep coming in second place."

Lily laughed and sipped her tea. "Well, I haven't kissed Sirius."

James' eyes twinkled. "I'm a much better kisser."

To prove it, he leaned in and gently touched his lips to hers. It was very soft, so soft and so slow that when he pulled away she ached for more. She smiled at him instead. "I think I will have to kiss Sirius to compare."

He made a growling sound in his throat and he kissed her again, deeper and her hands left her tea to tangle themselves in his hair. He was definitely a really good kisser. She honestly couldn't imagine anyone being better than him. He sucked on her bottom lip as he gave her one last small kiss and grinned at her.

"Your eyes are glazed over. I win."

She laughed at that and took a sip of her tea. "You win. But I still feel like I need Sirius to compare."

"I should compare what?" Sirius asked as he plopped himself down in the seat across from them. "I already got a bigger dick."

James rolled his eyes. "See how his mind automatically goes there? Do you really think Lily's fondling me under the table?"

Sirius grinned at them as Lily blushed bright red. "My date would be."

Lily smiled when James' hand found hers under the table. "What do you want, Sirius?"

He shrugged. "Nothing. Just saw you two lovebirds hanging out over here and I thought I'd crash the party. How's it going?"

James sighed. "Better if you'd leave."

Sirius laughed at those words. "Lily loves having me around."

"Tia told me you broke up this morning," Lily said, hoping to change the subject. She knew that both James and Tia had told her not to worry about it and that it wasn't a big deal that they had broken up, but she wanted to know how Sirius felt.

"Yeah, we did. I told her that I wasn't boyfriend material. That's what happens when you try to tie someone like me down, we burn out. Too bad too because we had some really great sex."

"Is that all you ever think about?" Lily asked, eyeing him carefully. He really wasn't hurt at all? He and Tia were just … over it?

"It's all every guy ever thinks about, Lily. James is thinking about sex right now." Sirius said as he stood up and waved goodbye.

Lily turned to look at him. "Is that true?"

James grinned at her. "Yeah."

"That's disgusting."

"How is that disgusting?" James asked.

She sighed. "Why would you be thinking about sex?"

"Well, for one, because you keep saying the word sex." She blushed and he grinned, kissing her cheek. "Also because I'm a bloke and well … I can't help it. But mostly I just think about you."

Lily smiled at that. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," he leaned in and kissed her again and Lily lost her train of thought. Her back moved further against the booth as they kissed and she simply sighed into him.

Oh yeah, he was a damn good kisser.

**Lily** was definitely enjoying having James around. She still was kind of in shock that they were officially dating. It had been two weeks and she was really, really loving having him around. Currently they were curled together on one of the small love seats in the far corner of the Gryffindor Common Room. Her legs were hanging over the arm of the couch as she leaned back against his lean chest. His arm was draped over her shoulders and his deep voice was reading to her.

It was oddly fascinating.

She had been sitting by herself in the corner, losing herself in one of her favourite fairy tales. James had appeared next to her and asked if he could join her. She still wasn't sure how he had ended up reading to her, but now she sat and listened as he went back to the beginning of the story that she had been reading and started to read aloud.

"_Once upon a time in the middle of winter, when the flakes of snow were falling like feathers from the sky, a queen sat at a window sewing, and the frame of the window was made of black ebony. And whilst she was sewing and looking out of the window at the snow, she pricked her finger with the needle, and three drops of blood fell upon the snow. And the red looked pretty upon the white snow, and she thought to herself, would that I have a child as white as snow, as red as blood, and as black as the wood of the window-frame_." He put down the book and looked down at her. "As black as the wood of a window-frame? Is that explained?"

Lily laughed. "Keep reading."

He sighed dramatically and turned back to the story. "_Soon after that she had a little daughter, who was as white as snow, and as red as blood, and her hair was as black as ebony, and she was therefore called little Snow White. And when the child was born, the queen died._ Well, that's just depressing," he muttered.

"James, if you don't want to read this you don't have to."

"No, I do. It's just sad, is all. Okay so … _After a year had passed the king took to himself another wife. She was a beautiful woman, but proud and haughty, and she could not bear that anyone else should surpass her in beauty. She had a wonderful looking-glass, and when she stood in front of it and looked at herself in it, and said, 'looking-glass, looking-glass, on the wall, who in this land is the fairest of all.' The looking-glass answered, 'thou, o queen, art the fairest of all.' Then she was satisfied, for she knew that the looking-glass spoke the truth. But Snow White was growing up, and grew more and more beautiful, and when she was seven years old she was as beautiful as the day, and more beautiful than the queen herself. And once when the queen asked her looking-glass, 'looking-glass, looking-glass, on the wall, who in this land is the fairest of all.' It answered, 'thou art fairer than all who are here, lady queen. But more beautiful still is Snow White, as I ween.' Then the queen was shocked, and turned yellow and green with envy. From that hour, whenever she looked at Snow White, her heart heaved in her breast, she hated the girl so much. And envy and pride grew higher and higher in her heart like a weed, so that she had no peace, day or night. She called a huntsman, and said, 'take the child away into the forest. I will no longer have her in my sight. Kill her, and bring me back her lung and liver as a token.' The huntsman obeyed, and took her away but when he had drawn his knife, and was about to pierce Snow White's innocent heart, she began to weep, and said, 'ah dear huntsman, leave me my life. I will run away into the wild forest, and never come home again.' _This poor girl, what a life."

Lily smiled. "It gets better for her."

"_And as she was so beautiful the huntsman had pity on her and said, 'run away, then, you poor child.' The wild beasts will soon have devoured you, thought he, and yet it seemed as if a stone had been rolled from his heart since it was no longer needful for him to kill her. And as a young bear just then came running by he stabbed it, and cut out its lung and liver and took them to the queen as proof that the child was dead. The cook had to salt them, and the wicked queen ate them, and thought that she had eaten the lung and liver of Snow White._ Eww. Why would she want to be cannibalistic, is that supposed to make her more beautiful?" James asked.

"James …"

He sighed and turned back to the story. "_But now the poor child was all alone in the great forest, and so terrified that she looked at all of the leaves on the trees, and did not know what to do. Then she began to run, and ran over sharp stones and through thorns, and the wild beasts ran past her, but did her no harm. She ran as long as her feet would go until it was almost evening, then she saw a little cottage and went into it to rest herself. Everything in the cottage was small, but neater and cleaner than can be told. There was a table on which was a white cover, and seven little plates, and on each plate a little spoon, moreover, there were seven little knives and forks, and seven little mugs. Against the wall stood seven little beds side by side, and covered with snow white counterpanes. Little Snow White was so hungry and thirsty that she ate some vegetables and bread from each plate and drank a drop of wine out of each mug, for she did not wish to take all from one only. Then, as she was so tired, she laid herself down on one of the little beds, but none of them suited her, one was too long, another too short, but at last she found that the seventh one was right, and so she remained in it, said a prayer and went to sleep. When it was quite dark the owners of the cottage came back. They were seven dwarfs who dug and delved in the mountains for ore. They lit their seven candles, and as it was now light within the cottage they saw that someone had been there, for everything was not in the same order in which they had left it. The first said, 'who has been sitting on my chair?' The second, 'who has been eating off my plate?' The third, 'who has been taking some of my bread?' The fourth, 'who has been eating my vegetables?' The fifth, 'who has been using my fork?' The sixth, 'who has been cutting with my knife?' The seventh, 'who has been drinking out of my mug?'_

"_Then the first looked round and saw that there was a little hollow on his bed, and he said, 'who has been getting into my bed?' The others came up and each called out, 'somebody has been lying in my bed too.' But the seventh when he looked at his bed saw little Snow White, who was lying asleep therein. And he called the others, who came running up, and they cried out with astonishment, and brought their seven little candles and let the light fall on little Snow White. 'Oh, heavens, oh, heavens,' cried they, 'what a lovely child.' And they were so glad that they did not wake her up, but let her sleep on in the bed. And the seventh dwarf slept with his companions, one hour with each, and so passed the night. When it was morning little Snow White awoke, and was frightened when she saw the seven dwarfs. But they were friendly and asked her what her name was. 'My name is Snow White,' she answered. 'How have you come to our house?' said the dwarfs. Then she told them that her step-mother had wished to have her killed, but that the huntsman had spared her life, and that she had run for the whole day, until at last she had found their dwelling. The dwarfs said, 'if you will take care of our house, cook, make the beds, wash, sew and knit, and if you will keep everything neat and clean you can stay with us and you shall want for nothing.' 'Yes,' said Snow White, 'with all my heart.' And she stayed with them. She kept the house in order for them._ That's kind of sexist, isn't it?"

"Sexist?" Lily asked, surprised that James would even consider that. She had definitely noticed that the wizarding world was quite a bit behind when it came to equal rights.

He nodded. "Yeah, I mean, why should she be doing all of the chores and she's only seven years old! How does she even know how to do that?"

Lily laughed at this and turned to kiss his cheek. "When this story was written, girls, they knew how to do this almost as soon they could walk. They would follow their mothers and sisters and assist with the laundry and the cooking and the cleaning and everything that needed to be done. It wasn't unusual at the time. As for this story, I assume she had followed one of the servants around as we both know her stepmother wasn't exactly the household type. And she's not seven any more; at this point in the story she is around twelve. Her stepmother's jealously festered for quite a few years before she officially decided to do something about it. Things have changed a bit in today's society, but you have to remember this story was written almost two hundred years ago. It reflects that time period."

James shrugged. "I guess so. I mean, my mum does the cooking, but my dad does a lot of the cleaning in the house and so do I."

"Your dad does the cleaning?" She asked in surprise. She hadn't expected that.

He nodded. "Yes. My mum cooks and does the laundry and even though we have house elves who do the gardening and all of the major household cleaning things such as windows and floors and what not, my dad does the dishes and keeps the bathrooms clean. My mum says he's been well-trained."

"And you clean to?"

"My own room and bathroom and Sirius does his as well. I do the dishes too when I'm home. I don't understand why you have to watch them though. They move quite well and dad's wand washes them good and all."

Lily laughed. Magic. She had forgotten that James' household chores would be easier that way. "I'm going to have to show you the muggle way of cleaning and we'll see how much you complain about magical cleaning from then on out."

James kissed her lips softly. "Sounds like a plan."

"What are you two doing, hiding out in the corner?" Remus asked, taking a seat in the chair across from them.

James grinned. "We are reading one of Lily's fairy tale books."

"Oh, any good?"

Lily smiled at him. "It is a good story, yes, would you like to listen? James is reading it to me."

Remus shrugged. "I need a break from my Charms essay so if you don't mind, James?"

James shrugged. "Okay, back to this strange story. _In the mornings they went to the mountains and looked for copper and gold, in the evenings they came back, and then their supper had to be ready. The girl was alone the whole day, so the good dwarfs warned her and said, 'beware of your step-mother, she will soon know that you are here, be sure to let no one come in.' But the queen, believing that she had eaten Snow White's lung and liver, could not but think that she was again the first and most beautiful of all, and she went to her looking-glass and said, 'looking-glass, looking-glass, on the wall, who in this land is the fairest of all.' And the glass answered, 'oh, queen, thou art fairest of all I see, but over the hills, where the seven dwarfs dwell, Snow White is still alive and well, and none is so fair as she.' Then she was astounded, for she knew that the looking-glass never spoke falsely, and she knew that the huntsman had betrayed her, and that little Snow White was still alive. And so she thought and thought again how she might kill her, for so long as she was not the fairest in the whole land, envy let her have no rest. And when she had at last thought of something to do, she painted her face, and dressed herself like an old pedlar-woman, and no one could have known her._"

"This mirror is magic?" Remus asked, "Sorry to interrupt."

Lily nodded. "Yes, it is. Muggles believed in magic at one time."

James continued to read. "_In this disguise she went over the seven mountains to the seven dwarfs, and knocked at the door and cried, 'pretty things to sell, very cheap, very cheap.' Little Snow White looked out of the window and called out, 'good-day my good woman, what have you to sell?' 'Good things, pretty things,' she answered, 'stay-laces of all colors,' and she pulled out one which was woven of bright-colored silk. I may let the worthy old woman in, thought Snow White, and she unbolted the door and bought the pretty laces. 'Child,' said the old woman, 'what a fright you look, come, I will lace you properly for once.' Snow White had no suspicion, but stood before her, and let herself be laced with the new laces. But the old woman laced so quickly and so tightly that Snow White lost her breath and fell down as if dead. Now I am the most beautiful, said the queen to herself, and ran away. Not long afterwards, in the evening, the seven dwarfs came home, but how shocked they were when they saw their dear little Snow White lying on the ground, and that she neither stirred nor moved, and seemed to be dead. They lifted her up, and, as they saw that she was laced too tightly, they cut the laces, then she began to breathe a little, and after a while came to life again. When the dwarfs heard what had happened they said, 'the old pedlar-woman was no one else than the wicked queen, take care and let no one come in when we are not with you.' But the wicked woman when she had reached home went in front of the glass and asked, ;looking-glass, looking-glass, on the wall, who in this land is the fairest of all.' And it answered as before, 'oh, queen, thou art fairest of all I see, but over the hills, where the seven dwarfs dwell, Snow White is still alive and well, and none is so fair as she.'_

"_When she heard that, all her blood rushed to her heart with fear, for she saw plainly that little Snow White was again alive. But now, she said, I will think of something that shall really put an end to you. And by the help of witchcraft, which she understood, she made a poisonous comb. Then she disguised herself and took the shape of another old woman. So she went over the seven mountains to the seven dwarfs, knocked at the door, and cried, 'good things to sell, cheap, cheap.' Little Snow White looked out and said, 'go away, I cannot let anyone come in.' 'I suppose you can look,' said the old woman, and pulled the poisonous comb out and held it up. It pleased the girl so well that she let herself be beguiled, and opened the door. When they had made a bargain the old woman said, 'now I will comb you properly for once.' Poor little Snow White had no suspicion, and let the old woman do as she pleased, but hardly had she put the comb in her hair than the poison in it took effect, and the girl fell down senseless. 'You paragon of beauty,' said the wicked woman, 'you are done for now,' and she went away._

"_But fortunately it was almost evening, when the seven dwarfs came home. When they saw Snow White lying as if dead upon the ground they at once suspected the step-mother, and they looked and found the poisoned comb. Scarcely had they taken it out when Snow White came to herself, and told them what had happened. Then they warned her once more to be upon her guard and to open the door to no one. The queen, at home, went in front of the glass and said, 'looking-glass, looking-glass, on the wall, who in this land is the fairest of all.' Then it answered as before, 'oh, queen, thou art fairest of all I see, but over the hills, where the seven dwarfs dwell, Snow White is still alive and well, and none is so fair as she.' When she heard the glass speak thus she trembled and shook with rage. 'Snow White shall die,' she cried, 'even if it costs me my life.'_ Wow, she really wants to be beautiful, doesn't she?"

Lily laughed. "Yes."

James turned back to the book. "_Thereupon she went into a quite secret, lonely room, where no one ever came, and there she made a very poisonous apple. Outside it looked pretty, white with a red cheek, so that everyone who saw it longed for it, but whoever ate a piece of it must surely die. When the apple was ready she painted her face, and dressed herself up as a farmer's wife, and so she went over the seven mountains to the seven dwarfs. She knocked at the door. Snow White put her head out of the window and said, 'I cannot let anyone in, the seven dwarfs have forbidden me.' 'It is all the same to me,' answered the woman, 'I shall soon get rid of my apples. There, I will give you one.' 'No,' said Snow White, 'I dare not take anything.' 'Are you afraid of poison,' said the old woman, 'look, I will cut the apple in two pieces, you eat the red cheek, and I will eat the white.' The apple was so cunningly made that only the red cheek was poisoned. Snow White longed for the fine apple, and when she saw that the woman ate part of it she could resist no longer, and stretched out her hand and took the poisonous half. But hardly had she a bit of it in her mouth than she fell down dead. Then the queen looked at her with a dreadful look, and laughed aloud and said, 'white as snow, red as blood, black as ebony-wood, this time the dwarfs cannot wake you up again.'_

"_And when she asked of the looking-glass at home, 'looking-glass, looking-glass, on the wall, who in this land is the fairest of all'. And it answered at last, 'oh, queen, in this land thou art fairest of all.' Then her envious heart had rest, so far as an envious heart can have rest. The dwarfs, when they came home in the evening, found Snow White lying upon the ground, she breathed no longer and was dead. They lifted her up, looked to see whether they could find anything poisonous, unlaced her, combed her hair, washed her with water and wine, but it was all of no use, the poor child was dead, and remained dead. They laid her upon a bier, and all seven of them sat round it and wept for her, and wept three days long. Then they were going to bury her, but she still looked as if she were living, and still had her pretty red cheeks. They said, 'we could not bury her in the dark ground,' and they had a transparent coffin of glass made, so that she could be seen from all sides, and they laid her in it, and wrote her name upon it in golden letters, and that she was a king's daughter. Then they put the coffin out upon the mountain, and one of them always stayed by it and watched it. And birds came too, and wept for Snow White, first an owl, then a raven, and last a dove._

"_And now Snow White lay a long, long time in the coffin, and she did not change, but looked as if she were asleep, for she was as white as snow, as red as blood, and her hair was as black as ebony. It happened, however, that a king's son came into the forest, and went to the dwarfs, house to spend the night. He saw the coffin on the mountain, and the beautiful Snow White within it, and read what was written upon it in golden letters. Then he said to the dwarfs, 'let me have the coffin, I will give you whatever you want for it.' But the dwarfs answered, 'we will not part with it for all the gold in the world.' Then he said, 'let me have it as a gift, for I cannot live without seeing Snow White. I will honor and prize her as my dearest possession.' As he spoke in this way the good dwarfs took pity upon him, and gave him the coffin. And now the king's son had it carried away by his servants on their shoulders. And it happened that they stumbled over a tree-stump, and with the shock the poisonous piece of apple which Snow White had bitten off came out of her throat. And before long she opened her eyes, lifted up the lid of the coffin, sat up, and was once more alive. 'Oh, heavens, where am I,' she cried. The king's son, full of joy, said, 'you are with me.' And told her what had happened, and said, 'I love you more than everything in the world, come with me to my father's palace, you shall be my wife.'_ Wait, wait, wait, she is still twelve years old? How can he be in love with her? He doesn't even know her?" James demanded.

Remus grinned now. "James, it's a story."

"Yes, it is and at one time in history, people married very young and I don't think the prince is much older than her, maybe fourteen, fifteen." Lily said. "I know, it's still really young but as soon as a young girl got her first period she was thought to be a woman … that's the way things were once. I'm sure it was the same in the wizarding world."

"It was," Remus supplied. "That kind of thought process is not limited to one reality. Finish the story, James."

James opened the book back up and hurried to find his spot. "_And Snow White was willing, and went with him, and their wedding was held with great show and splendor. But Snow White's wicked step-mother was also bidden to the feast. When she had arrayed herself in beautiful clothes she went before the looking-glass, and said, 'looking-glass, looking-glass, on the wall, who in this land is the fairest of all.' The glass answered, 'oh, queen, of all here the fairest art thou, but the young queen is fairer by far as I trow.' Then the wicked woman uttered a curse, and was so wretched, so utterly wretched that she knew not what to do. At first she would not go to the wedding at all, but she had no peace, and had to go to see the young queen. And when she went in she recognized Snow White, and she stood still with rage and fear, and could not stir. But iron slippers had already been put upon the fire, and they were brought in with tongs, and set before her. Then she was forced to put on the red-hot shoes, and dance until she dropped down dead._ Wait, that's how it ends?"

Lily smiled. "I always like to end with the famous, and they lived happily ever after. I also enjoy the version of how the prince finds her so beautiful that he leans down and kisses her and its true love. True love's first kiss breaks the spell and she awakes." She wasn't aware that Remus had carefully slipped away from them, but she was very much aware of James' lips on hers.

Her hands moved into his hair and she turned more into him as they kissed. The book fell to the ground with a light thud and James tugged her up into his lap, deepening the kiss. She sighed softly as his tongue touched hers and she thought that her heart had skipped a beat. His mouth danced along her jaw line and down her neck, his lips nestling in the crook of her collarbone. Her head fell back and he grinned, taking full advantage of open neck and he sucked gently, kissing her lips again.

Lily smiled against his mouth and gasped in surprise when his hand moved from her hip to cup her breast through her shirt. She moved to push his hand away but his fingers needed gently and the pleasure of it made her sigh. The kiss became more intense and James must have noticed because he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.

"Wow."

She grinned and nipped at his bottom lip. "I concur."

He laughed and kissed her softly. "I don't think that I'm going to sleep well tonight."

Lily smiled and moved off of his lap so that she could cuddle into his side. "I really like it when you kiss me."

James grinned. "You can't tell me something like that and send me off to sleep." He tugged her back up onto his lap and kissed her again.

She pulled away this time and stood up, reaching down to pick her book up off the floor. "Goodnight, James."

He watched her walk away and his heart pounded wildly in his chest.

There was no way that he was getting any sleep tonight


	16. Chapter 16 Full Moon

**Chapter XVI - Full Moon**

**Author's Note: I do not own the excerpt from page 118 of Voltaire's **_**Candide.**_

**James'** eyes lit up when she came into the Great Hal for breakfast. It had been three weeks of absolute bliss in his opinion. Not only was he dating Lily but she actually enjoyed spending time with him. His life was going great.

She smiled at him from across the table before turning her attention to Alice. He jolted when a hand appeared in front of his face.

"Hello? Earth to Prongs!" Sirius insisted.

James laughed and reached for a piece of toast. "I'm paying attention."

"Sure you are. Anyway, I was saying that with tonight being the full moon and everything that we should get ready to have some animal fun."

"Speak for yourself," Remus muttered as he picked at his food.

James could already see that he was starting to look a bit pale. Despite how much Remus claimed that he loved to hang out with them in animal form, James knew that it cost him … a lot. The three days of the full moon were hard. He was sick; so hungry that he couldn't get enough food or so full that he could barely eat; he was moody; and Remus had admitted once to James last year that he was so horny he felt like a ticking time bomb.

It was a tough gig.

Anyone who said any different was lying through their teeth.

"Yeah. I just … I made plans with Lily, but I'll cancel."

Remus smiled at his friend sympathetically. "If you would rather stay with Lily tonight, James, it's not problem."

"Yes, it is." Sirius insisted, "If James doesn't come out then none of us can. We need the two of us to keep an eye on you, Moony. Wormtail can't help!"

"Right. Don't worry, Padfoot, I'm coming tonight. Lily means a lot to me, true, but you guys are my best, which means I don't let you down."

Remus smiled at him. "Thanks."

Sirius slapped his hands in anticipation. "Excellent!"

James ignored his friends, getting up and making his way over to where his girlfriend was sitting and slid onto the bench next to her. "Hey."

Lily smiled at him. "Hi." Her smiled widened when he leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I have some bad news."

She glanced at him quizzically as he took her hand in his. "What's that?"

"I have to cancel our plans of starting to read Shakespeare. I forgot that I had already made plans with Sirius, Remus, and Peter."

Lily laughed and kissed his cheek. "James, that's perfectly alright. You are allowed to hang out with your friends, you know. I'm not holding you hostage."

He grinned at that and ran his thumb over her hand. "I know, I just made plans with you too."

Alice smiled at him. "It works out, James. Frank has Quidditch practice so Lily and I can hang out tonight. We haven't had much of a chance lately."

James smiled at them. "Alright, good." He kissed Lilly's cheek again. "By the way, I only have a few chapters left of _Candide_. It is absolutely hilarious. I plan to finish it up in Binns' class this morning."

Lily rolled her eyes. "As note taking would be too much of a burden?"

He grinned. "Do you take notes?"

"Sometimes."

"Last class I caught you reading _Pride and Prejudice_ under the desk."

She blushed and he grinned at her. "Okay, fair point. It's just that he's so boring!"

"Exactly." He leaned in and kissed her again, softer and on the lips. "See you at lunch."

He hurried off to grab his books as he made his way upstairs to his Muggle Studies class. He bumped into Aaron Bridgeway on the stairs and dropped his books.

Bridgeway bent down to help him pick them up. "So, you finally landed Evans?"

James simply nodded. The last person that he wanted to talk to was someone who he considered to be the world's biggest douche. Not to mention that since he had dated Lily, he found him slightly more unbearable. "Yes, I am dating Evans."

He snorted. "Let me tell you, Potter. She's no great prize. Shagging her is pleasurable, but dull. She's colder than a Dementor."

"That's your problem," James said coldly.

Bridgeway glared at him. "You can have her."

"I do. And I would really appreciate it if you stopped shooting your mouth off about stuff that you don't know. I believe that _she_ broke up with _you_, not the other way around." He exclaimed, his eyes flashing. "So in my book, that means you couldn't pleasure her."

"You … piss off, Potter! You're just jealous 'cause I tapped that Mudblood first!"

James' fist flew out before he knew what he was doing and his books fell back to the ground as his fist hit Bridgeway right in the jaw and then he was on the ground, being pummelled. He flipped his opponent over, and punched him in the nose, blood gushed over his hands as he heard Professor Wallace yell their names loudly.

He stood up, wiping blood onto his pants and simply glared down at Bridgeway as Professor Wallace stood in between them.

"What in Merlin's soggy left boot is going on over here? Mr. Potter, explain yourself!"

James wiped his own blood from his bottom lip. "I punched Bridgeway, Sir."

"Why?"

"He said something inappropriate about my girlfriend, Sir."

Professor Wallace, a white-haired man with big glasses and a goofy grin looked slightly bewildered. "Is this true, Mr. Bridgeway?"

Bridgeway's eyes were cold as they met James'. "Yes, Sir."

"Well, in that case, Mr. Potter, twenty points from Gryffindor as violence is never the answer - even muggle duelling. Mr. Bridgeway, twenty points from Ravenclaw as well for whatever you said. Are we clear?" Professor Wallace demanded.

"Yes, Sir." They both responded.

"Good! Now James, go on into class and Mr. Bridgeway, you go to wherever you're supposed to be at the moment."

James scooped his books off of the floor and made his way into class. He took a seat next to Hestia, who was staring at him.

"What the hell happened to you?"

He shrugged and opened his book. "I punched Bridgeway."

Hestia laughed. "He probably deserved it. He was a nice guy, but after what he pulled with Lily, I am not a fan."

He grinned and slipped his arm around her. "I always knew that there was a reason why I liked you."

She smiled at him. "Well, that's because I'm awesome. You on the other hand are going to have a fat lip and a black eye. I hope Bridgeway looks worse than you do."

James grinned proudly. "Definitely a black eye and I broke his fucking nose."

"Good riddance!"

He laughed. "Yeah, do you think that Lily will be mad?"

"Normally yes, but considering what an utter douche Aaron was … not so much."

James grinned. "That sounds good to me." He tugged _Candide_ out of his book bag and opened it up. It always took Wallace a good twenty minutes to get prepared for class. He might as well get some of his work done.

_Candide and Martin took a gondola and were rowed down the Brenta to the palace of the noble Pococurante. The gardens were elegantly laid out and ornamented with beautiful marble statues, and the palace was a gem of architecture. The master of the house, a man of sixty and extremely rich, received the two travelers quite politely but without much warmth, at which Candide was disconcerted. Martin, however, was not at all displeased._

_After an exchange of greetings, two pretty girls, neatly dressed, served them with cups of frothy chocolate. Candide could not help exclaiming their beauty, their style, and their manner._

"_They suit me well enough," said Count Pococurante. "I sometimes take them to bed with me, for I am so tired of the ladies of the town with their flirtations, their jealousies, their quarrels, their moods, their trivialities, their pride, their stupidities, and the sonnets we have to make or order for them. But I find that I am getting tired of these two girls as well.'_

"Alright, now that the muggle dueling has been dealt with, I want to pick up where we left off," Professor Wallace said, pulling James' attention from the story.

He marked his place in the book and leaned back in his chair. He really hoped that Lily wasn't mad at him. Bridgeway had deserved it. He was positive about that.

He turned his attention back to Wallace and waited patiently for the class to be over.

**Lily** wasn't quite sure what to say. By the time that James came into the Great Hall for lunch, he did have a black eye and his lip was a little swollen. Not to mention that the fight had gotten around the school. Lily simply sighed when he came up to her.

"Why?"

He winced. "I guess that means you heard."

"Oh, it's made its way around the school. Why did you and Aaron fight?"

James shrugged. "He said something rude about you that I didn't like."

Lily stood on her toes and kissed him very softly, hoping to not hurt his swollen lip. "Thank you. But next time, just ignore him."

"Noted."

Lily just laughed as she hurried off to meet her friends for lunch. She had never expected a fight to happen between her boyfriend and her ex-boyfriend, but apparently she still could be surprised. Including surprising herself by being oddly proud over the fact. She laughed and turned her attention to her friends as she sat down.

Yes, she could still be surprised.

**Lily** leaned back against her pillows as Alice changed into her favourite pajamas later on that evening. The two of them had left the Great Hall early and decided that they were going to start their girls' night right after dinner.

"You know, Alice, you were completely right. We haven't really had the chance to hang out and talk lately."

Alice nodded, moving to sit cross-legged across from her friend. "I know. First of all, I have not heard nearly enough about how it has been going with James and second, I haven't had the opportunity to tell you how great Frank is."

"I agree," Lily said with a grin. "So, Alice, how great are things with Frank?"

Alice grinned widely, her eyes turning dreamy. "So great! I can't even believe that he's my boyfriend. A Quidditch star, a brain, and so handsome I could die."

Lily laughed. "And the kisses?"

"So incredible! Alright, I know that when it comes to snogging I lack in the experience department, but Lily … when he kisses me, I get these butterflies in my stomach that float down to my knees and cause them to tango."

She laughed and reached out to place her hand on her friend's knee. "Knees that tango, a good start."

Alice grinned foolishly. "I just want him to kiss me all the time. His hands are big and I just ... when he touches me with them. I mean, don't knock me, I'm not ready to jump on the shag train or anything, but Frank really makes me think about it. And dream about it. A lot."

"I totally get that."

"He's amazing, Lily. Frank talks to me about my favourite books and my favourite plants. Last night we spent three hours debating on whether or not Devil's Snare is useful in society. Frank appreciates my interests and wants me to tell him my opinions. He actually cares about what I have to say," Alice explained, shifting her legs. "This weekend he said that he has a big surprise for me. I know that we're going to Hogsmeade, but he won't give me any other hint."

"Alice, I am so happy for you. I have never seen you as happy as you have been with Frank. You glow. It's wonderful. Do you think maybe that you might be … in love with Frank?" Lily asked.

Alice sighed and crossed her arms. "I think I do. If I don't than I know I'm falling and falling fast. This is the happiest that I have ever been. I've even written home and told my parents about him."

Lily winced a little at that. "Oh boy, what did they say?"

She grinned. "They want to meet him as soon as possible. My dad's a little overprotective as you know, but I could tell that they were happy for me. Have you written home and told your parents that you're dating James?"

Lily shook her head. "Definitely not. After complaining about him for three years, I don't think that they would understand. I feel like I need to explain myself in person."

"Sounds like a plan. So, how are things going with James? Are you as disgustingly happy as I am?"

She grinned. "Maybe a little. He's … better than I ever expected. He actually enjoys reading and discussing the books afterwards which is a huge plus. The way he looks at a book and how he explains what he liked and disliked oddly fascinates me. And he's not a bigot like Aaron was. He reads muggle books and is genuinely interested. Not to mention that I think I may have fallen a little bit in love with him when he wrote me Mr. Darcy's letter from him; that was what I thought to be the most romantic gesture ever."

"But then he sang to you," Alice supplied grinning.

She nodded, fully aware that her face was plastered in a goofy grin. "Definitely. And the fact that he wrote it about me. It was just … incredible. Then the picnic and … doing the tango is what happens in my stomach when I see the glint in his eye that tells me James is going to kiss me. Alice, the first time that his lips touched mine, you'd swear explosions were going off. I could kiss James all day and all night."

"Does it make you want to jump his bones?"

Lily shook her head. "I'm not ready for that, Alice. And honestly, after what happened to me last year, I don't know if I ever will be ready."

Alice gave her friend a sympathetic look. "Lily, but you like James."

"So does liking him entail having to have sex with him?"

"No, I just … I mean, I haven't ever had … you know, but I know that I will some day and … Lily, I just don't want you to give up a chance on it completely."

"You don't know what it was like, Alice. When he … he pushed his … it hurt so much. It was like I was being ripped open and the more he moved and pushed the more painful it was. I can't ever imagine that being a good thing."

She nodded. "Okay, I didn't mean to make you angry."

"You didn't, it's just …" Lily sighed and dragged her fingers through her curls. "It's just that kissing is so wonderful and I don't understand why we need more than that in our lives, that's all." She explained. "I want him to touch me, just not that way."

"How are you ever going to explain that to him?"

"I don't know," Lily admitted, pulling her knees up to her chin. "With Aaron I … there was nothing. When he kissed me I felt nothing so refusing to have sex with him wasn't a hard concept. Especially when he started to get pushy. And … I mean, James and I have only been together for three weeks and he hasn't pressured me or anything. I just can't help but think of all of the girls that he's been with and how he is going to be mad when he finds out that I can't give him what he wants."

"He doesn't only want sex from you, Lily."

She smiled and took Alice's hand in her own. "I know that. But I know it is something he will want."

"I know this might sound painfully obvious, but why don't you just tell him what happened to you?" Alice asked, threading her fingers with her friend's.

Lily shook her head, pulling her hand away to drag it through her hair. "No way. I am not telling him that."

Alice nodded. "Okay, well, why don't you not worry about the sex thing for now. After all, you said so yourself that it is not an issue right now. Tell me instead about what your Shakespeare plans are?"

She smiled at her friend, leaning in to hug her tight. "Thanks Alice, for listening, even if you don't agree with me."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for. Now spill, I want to know everything."

**James** and Sirius followed Peter's tiny rat form in the grounds. Remus had been down there close to an hour already and James knew that his friend was already most likely bouncing off the walls. It was a power surge that went through him and all of those pent up emotions that dogged him during the day took over in his wolf form. It was one of the reasons why having his friends transform into animals helped him so much.

Changing into the form of an animal was unlike anything that James had ever felt before. He stood tall and proud, his white coat glistening on his hard chest in the moonlight and his legs strong and taught. Being a stag was incredible.

He loved the freedom it allowed him to run and jump and gallop around the Forbidden Forest feeling like he had the whole world open to him.

He snuck a look at Sirius, who changed into a shaggy black dog. It suited him. He knew that he loved being a dog; chasing his tail and running around.

It truly was freedom.

He laughed as his hoofs met the puddle below and the three of them moved into the secret passage of the Whomping Willow tree. James had to duck to fit his antlers into the door but then he was alright to walk through the passage. Sirius was in the lead now, his tongue hanging out as he rushed to the Shrieking Shack.

The house was old and abandoned. Dumbledore had spread a rumour that it was haunted when Remus started school. The towns people never questioned it and the howls that often shook the place only confirmed any suspicions.

Remus had torn the place pretty good. Chewing and destroying almost everything in the room. He looked up when they entered and charged instantly. James moved out of the way but Sirius met him head on and defended himself against the attack. This seemed to calm Remus down and James knew that it was because he recognized their scent.

The four of them headed carefully out of the shack into the Forbidden Forest. They ran at top speed and chased Remus; Sirius and James kept close to him to make sure that he didn't escape. The last thing that they wanted was for anyone to be harmed.

But then it happened.

Remus' long snout flew up and he caught a scent of something. He bolted and James and Sirius hurried after him.

The Black Lake glistened in the moonlight and Remus had stopped just at the edge of the forest. James and Sirius flanked him. James could see the hunger in his friend's eyes and he moved his own, looking out at the lake, trying to see where his friend's attention was focused.

Then he saw them and his heart stopped in his chest.

Two figures were moving in unison on the shore. The scent of sex had caused Remus to run. James recognized the figures of Bellatrix Black and Severus Snape. His gaze met that of Sirius and they turned to reign their friend back as Bella moaned into the night.

But they were too late. Remus bolted.

James and Sirius followed. James pounced on his friend's back seconds before Bella screamed. The two scrambled for their clothes and ran as Sirius joined the fray. Remus fought ferouciously against them. Sirius used his paw to hold his friend's snout down but the werewolf claws came out and sliced across the abdomen of the stag.

Sirius' eyes widened as James fell.

Peter rushed from the forest to his friend as Sirius physically dragged Remus back into the forest. The smell of blood had aroused Remus' other senses.

Once Remus and Sirius were no longer in sight, Peter changed back into his human form.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man!" He pulled off his shirt and held it to the abdomen of the stag. "Can you change back, Prongs?"

James focused on where his friend was applying pressure and managed to transform. The movement shot pain through his whole system. "Fuck!"

Peter carefully helped him to his feet. "We need to get you to the infirmary. It's deep."

James nodded as Peter placed his arm around him, adjusting James' arm so that it was wrapped around his shoulders. Peter used his other hand to hold his bloody shirt to the wound.

"Come on, we have to walk slowly." Peter said as he guided them carefully.

James was trying not to put all of his weight on his friend since he was a lot taller, but he was finding it hard when his vision kept blurring. "Aye." He managed to reach into his pocket for his glasses but found that they didn't help his vision.

It seemed to take hours but they got to the hospital wing and Peter carefully sat him down on a bed and impatiently rang the bell for Madam Pomfrey as he tried to quell the bleeding.

James was white as snow now and his mouth was bleeding a bit.

"Damn it, Prongs, stay with me!" Peter insisted, slapping his friend's face.

Madam Pomfrey came into the room and her eyes widened. "Good heavens!" She pushed Peter out of the way and ripped James' shirt open. Her wand moved to the deep gashes in his abdomen and James cried out in pain.

She ignored him and carefully moved her wand over his wound and up his chest. "Peter, get me that Dragon's Essence on the cabinet."

Peter rushed over, sliding on the floor in his haste. He handed it to her and she popped open the bottle. The stuff inside was green, thick and gooey and she carefully plastered it on the cuts.

"Fucking hell!" James exclaimed.

"It might sting, Mr. Potter."

He glared at her. "Sting my ass," he muttered. It felt like he was on fire. It slipped into his cuts and he cried out again.

Madam Pomfrey used her wand again to check him over. She moved to get something and handed him a glass of black liquid.

"It's a blood replenishing potion. Drink up."

James carefully swallowed the vile tasting liquid. "Shit, that tastes like piss!"

"In the habit of drinking piss, Mr. Potter?" When he only continued to glare at her she smiled. "Now, are these from Remus' claws or his teeth?"

James' eyes widened, meeting Peter's who looked just as shocked. "W-w-w-what?"

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "Do you take me for an idiot, Mr. Potter? One of you comes in here at least twice during the full moon and I know that you're friends with Mr. Lupin. So claws or teeth?"

"Front claws," James muttered as Peter moved to stand next to his friend.

She nodded. "Good. You're going to be tender for a few days or so, but those will heal just fine. And yes, you should be able to play in the Quidditch game next week. Just wait at least three days before attempting it. The Dragon Essence heals quickly. If you promise to go straight up to bed, I won't make you stay here tonight."

"I promise."

"Good. Peter, help James get into bed for the night."

"Thanks, Madam Pomfrey." James said as Peter helped him stand. He winced as the movement made his abdomen burn.

"You're welcome," Madam Pomfrey said. "But next time, please stay away from you friend when he transforms."

James nodded as he leaned on Peter again on their way up to Gryffindor Tower. "Thanks, Pete. You saved my life."

Peter grinned. "You scared the shit out of me, James. That was a lot of freakin' blood!"

He nodded. "I know. I could taste it. I hope Sirius got him back into the shack okay."

"I'll go check after we get you into bed."

James nodded as they stepped through the portrait hole. "M'kay."

Peter practically dragged him up the stairs and into their dormitory. "Come on, James, you have to get those bloody clothes off."

James winced and Peter had to help him carefully get his pants off. He crawled into his bed and Peter tucked him in.

"Okay, get some rest. The Dragon Essence needs time to heal you. Don't move from that spot. I'm going to go check on Sirius and Remus," Peter explained.

James nodded and Peter smiled when he saw his friend's eyes droop slightly. The sleeping potion he had seen Madam Pomfrey slip into the blood replenishing potion was obviously working.

He waited a few minutes until he was sure that his friend was asleep. He quickly changed out of his bloody clothes and into fresh ones. Then he transformed into a rat and hurried out.

It was fifteen minutes before he arrived at the Shrieking Shack. The sun was almost up and when he stepped inside, his friend was changing back into himself.

Sirius changed out of his dog form and hurried to the dresser to get Remus his clothes. He tossed them at his friend as Remus quickly pulled some pants on.

Peter changed back and Sirius turned quickly. "Well?"

"It was deep and he lost a lot of blood, but he'll be okay. He's resting."

Remus closed his eyes and turned to bang his fist on the wall.

"Moony, this was an accident," Sirius began, moving to place on a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"An accident?" Remus demanded, turning angrily. "Most people don't accidentally almost kill their best friends, Sirius!"

"Remus, he's fine!" Peter replied.

"He shouldn't be fine. He shouldn't be in the hospital to begin with."

"He's not," Peter said carefully, grabbing his friend's arm. "Madam Pomfrey let him sleep it off in his dorm."

Remus simply glared at him and stormed out.

Sirius sighed and let out a big breath. "He's got to deal with this on his own, Wormtail. Come on, let's go see Prongs. Then I want to discuss why the hell my twisted psycho cousin was doing the nasty with the bloke who doesn't own shampoo."

Peter laughed. "I'm sure you'll find out."

Sirius grinned at him. "Oh, I plan to.


	17. Chapter 17 Secrets

**Chapter XVII - Secrets**

**Lily** made her way downstairs and smiled at Sirius as he made his way towards her. "Good morning, how was your boys' night?" She asked him, her grin widening. She could only imagine the trouble they had probably gotten themselves into.

Sirius shrugged. "Could have been better. James got sick. He's going to be in bed all day. He just wanted me to let you know."

"Is he alright?" Lily asked, concerned. Not only had her statement not gotten a sarcastic comment out of her friend, but his eyes looked too much like his name.

"He'll be fine. He just needs to rest. Come on, I'll walk you down to breakfast."

"No," she muttered. "I'm waiting for Alice. Thanks."

Sirius nodded and waved goodbye as he headed out.

Lily watched him go and then turned around and made her way up to the boys' dormitory. There was something odd about the way Sirius had spoke about James. She was checking, she told herself. It was her duty as his girlfriend to make sure that he was okay. If he was sick, maybe she could sit with him, make him feel better.

The door was closed so she knocked softly and then pushed it open without waiting for a response. All of the beds were unmade except for the one on the far left near the window. His bed curtains were drawn closed around him.

She carefully made her way across the room and gently pulled the curtain back and gasped. He was sleeping on top of the covers in nothing but a pair of black boxer shorts covered in gold snitches. But it wasn't the sight of James' almost naked body that had her gasping. It was his abdomen. It was wrapped in white bandages with a dark stain of red shining through. He was pale and out like a light.

Lily immediately went into the bathroom and found a small container, filled it with water and grabbed a cloth. She had only just began to remove the bandages when he moaned.

"No, it hurts, leave it."

"James … you're bleeding."

His eyes opened and met hers, green to hazel and she sucked in her breath at the impact it had on her. "It's fine."

Lily ignored him and carefully opened the bandage. She revolted at the ugly scratches she saw there. They were deep and long and blood was oozing from them. "James … what happened?" She gently ran her fingers down his cheek.

"I … it hurts, can you just, help me down to see Madam Pomfrey?"

"You are not walking like this. I will go get her." She placed the wet cloth gently over his wounds. "Hold that here. I'll be right back."

She hurried out of the room and down the stairs, furiously. What on earth had happened to him? She was only half way to the hospital wing when she ran into Sirius.

"What the hell did you do to him?" She demanded, not really knowing why she felt the need to blame him. Claiming James' was sick when he was alone in bed bleeding was not something that she was going to take lightly.

Sirius' eyes widened. "I told you that he was resting. You had no business going in there!"

"I had no business going in there? Well, excuse me for wanting to make sure that my boyfriend was alright! And I find him bleeding all over his bed!" She stormed away from Sirius and into the hospital wing.

Sirius grabbed her arm, turning her around roughly. "What do you mean?"

"Let go of me." She said coldly.

Sirius dropped his hands. "He was fine when I left him."

"Just bleeding all over the sheets then?"

When he only stared at her she turned and knocked on Madam Pomfrey's office door. The door opened before Sirius could say anything to her.

"Miss Evans … what is it?"

"Madam Pomfrey, you have to come up to Gryffindor Tower. James Potter is bleeding and … badly."

Madam Pomfrey nodded and reached to grab her bag. "Lead the way."

It took another ten minutes to get back upstairs and she hurried to James' side as Madam Pomfrey opened her bag. She held his hand in hers, kissing his fingers softly. He smiled at her and then winced when the matron removed the cloth.

"Have you stayed in bed, James?" She demanded as she opened the bottle of Dragon Essence.

"Yes," his voice came out groggy sounding. "I got up once to use the bathroom."

"Hmm," she murmured as she slapped the goo into his cuts. "They're deeper than I thought last night. Mr. Black, run back down to the hospital wing and grab me a bottle of blood replenishing potion."

Sirius who had been standing behind the matron, unsure of what to do nodded and hurried off.

Madam Pomfrey continued to rub the green goo into his cuts and then she carefully sealed them off with her wand.

"Fuck me," James swore as the Dragon Essence burned like fire in his abdomen.

"Yes, it stings." She said as she reached into her bag and handed him a small blue vial. "Drink that. It's full of protein and will serve in place of food for the moment."

He drank it, scowling at the vile taste of it just as Sirius ran back into the room with the blood replenishing potion. He accepted it from Madam Pomfrey and drank it down as well.

"There now," Madam Pomfrey said softly. "That should do it. I sealed the gashes so that the Dragon Essence can't escape this time. You're going to be fine, James." She placed another small vial on his nightstand. "If you can't sleep, take the sleeping potion. It will help you rest."

"Will he need to be checked over again?" Sirius asked, speaking for the first time since.

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "I'll come back after dinner. But he should be fine now. His wounds are already healing. The gashes were just deeper than I thought last night and I didn't give him enough Dragon Essence. He'll be fine."

She smiled and left the room as Sirius shoved his hands into his pockets. "You alright now, mate?"

James gave his friend a lopsided grin. "Aye. Go, get to class."

Sirius nodded and his eyes met Lily's. "You two, Lily, come on."

"No, I'll be down in a bit."

Sirius sighed and headed out, leaving Lily alone with James.

"Thanks," James said softly, his voice still kind of scratchy. "It was good you came up when you did."

She sighed and kissed his forehead. "James, what happened to you?"

He closed his eyes and squeezed her hand gently. "I'm fine, Lily really. It was just an accident."

"What kind of accident?" When he only pursed his lips her temper flared. "Are you seriously not going to tell me what happened to you? Sirius tells me that you're sick and I come up to see you and your gut is all cut up and you're bleeding out on the bed, but you're fine."

He tried to sit up a bit and the pain shot through him causing him to swear under his breath. "Lily, it's not … I can't tell you."

Lily stood up, her eyes watering a bit. "I see. Well, you can just take care of yourself then."

"Lily," he called out, but she ignored him and slammed the door behind her.

She was furious.

He was … Merlin, he just looked so weak lying there and she desperately just wanted to take care of him. But why wouldn't he tell her what had happened to him?

She stepped into the common room and Sirius was still there, waiting for her. Since classes had started for the day, they were alone.

"What happened to James, Sirius?" She asked him.

Sirius had to tell her. He had never kept anything from her so far.

Sirius smiled at her. "He's going to be fine, Lily. Madam Pomfrey fixed him up."

"That's not what I asked." She said quietly.

"Look, it doesn't matter what happened. What matters is that he's going to be okay. Just let it drop."

"Let it drop?" She repeated, her eyes flashing now. "What the hell is wrong with you two? James is all cut up and bleeding and you're both just telling me that he's fine. Why won't you tell me what happened to him?"

Sirius closed his eyes. "Because we won't. And you're not going to know so just forget it. God, not everything revolves around Lily Evans and her perfect Lily fucking world! James got hurt. He's going to be fine. Peter … Peter made sure that he was fine. End of story. Now get your fucking ass to class and stop asking what happened."

Lily glared at him. "Fuck you."

She slammed out of the portrait hole and Sirius fisted his hands up to his eyes.

Just what he needed.

The wrath of Evans.

**Lily** sat down in Potions, apologizing to Professor Slughorn for being late. She had stormed down to the dungeons, her anger still so strong that she was actually shaking. She almost dropped her ink pot as she attempted to pull it from her bag.

"Lily," Alice hissed from her left. "You have blood on your blouse."

She looked down. She did indeed. James' blood had gotten onto the bottom of her blouse. "It's not mine, don't worry." She pulled out her wand and just vanished the blood from her blouse. Her hands were still shaking.

"Lily, m'dear, are you alright this morning?" Professor Slughorn asked, coming over to hover. "You look a bit peaky."

She shook her head, surprised to feel tears in the back of her throat. "No, can I go see Madam Pomfrey?"

Slughorn nodded. "Of course, go on."

Lily grabbed her books and hurried out of the dungeons. She was running. She didn't know why. But she ran, not to Madam Pomfrey, but outside. The biting cold of winter shocked her and she just stood in the courtyard, feeling the cool breeze on her face.

She was so angry that she felt sick to her stomach.

The sickness hit her before she had even fully realized it was coming and she was just wiping her chin when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Lily."

She closed her eyes, tears sneaking under them. "I don't want to talk to you."

Sirius placed his hand on her arm and turned her around. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be such an … ass."

Lily turned to face him now, tears welled up in her eyes. "Well, you were. Are you here to tell me what happened to him?"

"No."

Her eyes flashed angrily as she wrapped her arms tightly around herself. "Why not?"

Sirius dragged his fingers through his hair as he stared at her. He could tell that she was mad, but what surprised him most was the hurt that he could see in her eyes. As long as they had been friends he had never hurt her. "Because I can't, alright? All I can tell you is that I was way out of line before. I know you want to know what happened to your boyfriend and I get that, but we can't tell you because we promised someone we wouldn't."

"I get the promise thing, Sirius," Lily said softly. "Don't think I don't. I know that you are keeping one hell of a promise for me but he … that is some serious promise to keep me in the dark when I see him injured like that."

"Well, we hoped that you would simply listen to me and you wouldn't have to see him like that."

"Oh, so lie to me?"

"Aren't you lying to James?"

Lily glared at him now. "That's not the same thing."

Sirius crossed his arms in front of him now, moving to lean back against the side of the building. "I think it's a big thing. Let's talk about that. You and James have been together now for three weeks, why haven't you brought it up?"

"If you think three weeks is a long time in a relationship than you're wrong!" She said angrily, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I feel for him, Sirius, what, I don't know. But … I love being with him; but we don't know nearly enough about each other for me to be telling him that, so why don't you just back off!"

"Why don't you back off?" He demanded. "This is the same fucking thing! What happened to James doesn't involve you and you're right, you don't know nearly enough about each other yet and maybe this is one of those things that you don't know about him and don't need to know."

Lily wiped at the tears furiously. "Maybe that means we shouldn't be together."

"Maybe it does."

Lily's bottom lip trembled before she bolted.

Sirius did nothing to call her back.

She ran through the halls and back up to Gryffindor Tower and into the boys' dormitories. James was sleeping, but he woke when she sat on the bed.

"Hi," he muttered, a goofy grin on his face. "I was hoping that you would come back and see me."

Lily gently brushed her hand through his messy hair. "This just happens, doesn't it? Your hair? It's not a style."

He grinned lopsidedly, "Aye, can't do a damn thing about it." He turned his head to kiss her hand.

"James … will you tell me what happened to you?"

He winced at the pain and shook his head. "I can't. I want to. It's just … I would be betraying a confidence and I can't do that, no matter what the circumstance."

"Sirius thinks … and I agree with him, that we don't know nearly enough about each other yet."

He smiled at her, his hazel eyes full of warmth. "That's because I haven't yet been given the opportunity to learn every last detail of your life yet."

She smiled at that. "I was coming up here to break up with you."

"What? Why? At least wait until a guy is on his feet so he can defend his case properly first." He said, sounding slightly panicked.

Lily grinned and leaned down and kissed him softly, lingering on his lips and pulling slowly away as his hand engulfed hers. "I changed my mind."

James grinned sheepishly at her. "It's my lips, they make me irresistible."

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "You caught me. No, it's … I have secrets, James."

"Dirty ones?" He asked hopefully.

She smirked and slapped him playfully on his hand before she looked at him with a more serious expression. "Seriously, now. I have secrets. Secrets that I have no plans of sharing with you in the near future. This is something that I know Sirius resents strongly and is part of the reason why he and I are not currently talking. I want to know what happened to you, to hurt you so badly that you are here, bleeding with gashes in your abdomen. I want to know those things, but I understand that idea of not wanting to betray a confidence. You're loyal. It's part of your charm, James. I'm alright with this secret from you because I have one of my own that I can't share. Does that make sense?"

He nodded, his eyes full of concern. "Did Sirius do something to piss you off?"

Lily smiled at him. "Yes, and right now I don't want anything to do with him. I just need to cool off a bit. I'm mad at him. I just wanted you to understand that and to see if … well, if you still wanted to … be my boyfriend."

James grinned and tugged her down by her hair to kiss her. When she surrendered and melted into him, his grin widened against her mouth. "There's no way I'm giving you up that easily."

She laughed and moved to lie down next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. "Good. Because I'm not ready to see this end either."

He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her. "So, since you're playing hooky, why don't you fill me in on those dirty secrets of yours? Let me guess, you've got a drawer full of sex toys? No. You want me to spank you?"

Lily laughed and kissed his bare shoulder. "James?"

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"Shut up."

He grinned and kissed the top of her head. "Are you going to stay here with me?"

"Yes, now go to sleep. Madam Pomfrey said you need to rest."

He sighed dramatically as if he was doing her a big favour. "Alright."

But it wasn't that much of a favour because he was in a deep sleep in less than five minutes. Lily turned to look up at him. He didn't snore, which surprised her, but she could hear the deep breathing and feel the rise and fall of his chest. She ran her finger down his nose, tugging his glasses off and placing them on the nightstand. Then she continued her trail down his cheek and across his jaw.

He really was way too sexy for his own good.

She smiled and closed her eyes, tugging the blankets up around them. It was only a few minutes before she drifted off to sleep next to him.

**It **was two full days before James was up and back to his normal self again. Lily had spent the first day with him and the next day he was back in school, but he had to take it easy.

It was day three and as he was getting ready for the day he decided that it was time to talk to Sirius.

The object of his thoughts was currently sitting on the side of his bed putting socks on.

"Padfoot?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Lily talking yet?"

Sirius sighed and tugged his shoes on, tying the laces carefully. "What does it matter to you?"

"Sirius," James said. "Lily and I have come to an understanding and so should you."

He sighed. "I'm not really mad at her. I was mad at the situation. If I had been two inches to the left, none of this would have even happened."

"Forget it, Sirius! You know how these things work! What ifs are a waste of time. Look, Lily understands that I can't tell her without betraying a confidence, she gets that and she told me that she has secrets that she's not willing to share with me. I'll work on that, but we've worked it out. Now it's your turn."

Sirius groaned. "Do I have to?"

James rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me that you're not miserable without her? You two for some unknown reason have hit it off as a great friends, now go apologize like a man."

Sirius sighed and grabbed his book bag. "I hate you, Prongs."

"No, you hate it when I'm right," he called out as his friend headed down the stairs.

Peter laughed as he grabbed his own book bag. "Both are probably true."

James grinned at his friend. "Hey, Pete, have you seen Remus at all? He's been avoiding me, hardcore."

Peter shrugged. "You know how it is, James. He feels shitty. He's blaming himself and he won't listen to Sirius or I for reason. I had barely returned to the shack that night and he fucking punched a wall and stormed out; wouldn't even listen to me say that you were fine and in the dorm and not in the hospital wing."

"I figured as much. Pete, thanks by the way. You saved my life. I owe you big for that." He grinned and slipped his arm over his friend's shoulders. "In fact, I might even owe you big enough to get you a date with Marlena McCoy."

Peter grinned up at James. "Well, Prongs, I might just take you up on that offer."

**James** caught Remus on the way into the Great Hall for breakfast. He managed to get him into an empty room before he crossed his arms in front of him.

"First of all, you avoiding me is bullshit and it stops now. Second, don't you dare apologize for something that was in no weight, shape or form your fault. Third, it was my decision to be out there with you. It's always my decision, which means that anything that happens is my choice and therefore not yours. Fourth, I am fine and during the next full moon I'm going to be out there and by your side, do you understand me?"

Remus nodded. "Are you done?"

"No! Damn it, Remus! I was trying to save you! I know what goes through your mind when you remember the things that happens on those nights. I know what it would have cost you if you had hurt either one of those people by the lake. I'm not an idiot."

"I never said that you were," Remus muttered.

James shrugged, crossing his leg at the ankle as he leaned back against the castle wall. "Sure as hell acted like it by giving me the cold shoulder."

"I can't help but feel guilty when it was my claws that ripped into your flesh, James. If you think that's going to change than your full of shit."

"I never said otherwise."

Remus ran his hands over his face. "It scared me. You … you guys are my best mates and if I … if I lose you, who do I have left?"

"Hey," James said, moving to place a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "You're not going to lose us. We are out there to protect you and I think that we do a damn good job of it."

"You do. But you can't protect yourself from me."

"I don't have to," James said quietly. "I get it, Remus. I know its hard and I know its not a life that you would condemn upon your worst enemy, but its yours. And by friendship it has become ours. I'm not an idiot. I know the severity of what happened. If it had been your teeth instead of your claws I would be sharing that fate in a completely different fashion. But it wasn't. I'm okay. Peter made sure that I was fine. He got me to Madam Pomfrey and then once I was settled he hurried back to tell you the good news. Now stop being a dick and remember that I'm your friend."

Remus smiled at him. "I'm sorry, James."

"I said no apologies."

He grinned. "Take it anyway."

"Fine. I accept."

Remus nodded. "I know that you and Lily and Sirius and Lily have been well … I know its because of me."

"Hey, Lily and I are fine and Sirius and Lily will be fine soon as he grovels. She was just worried about me. I didn't betray a confidence, if that's what your worried about."

"It's not."

James nodded. "It's all fine. Are we fine?"

Remus smiled. "Yeah, we are. Thanks."

"For straightening you out? Hell, part of my job description."

He laughed. "I bet."

"Come on; let's go grab some food before it's all gone. I'm starving."

**Sirius** waited until after breakfast and cornered her on the way to class. It was the last thing that he wanted to do. But he had to admit it to himself, James was right. He missed her. He grabbed her books from her arms and she turned to look at him.

"Got something else horrible to say to me?"

"No. I'm sorry, Lily. I was out of line. Fuck, I was way over the line. I was worried about James and I was annoyed that … I was mad that I couldn't tell you what happened to him. I don't have any secrets from you and this was hard to keep in. I care about you."

Lily sighed and blew her hair out of her eyes. "Well, way to knock the mad right out of a girl."

He grinned and handed her books back to her. "Friends again?"

She smiled and accepted the books. "Friends." She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry too."

"Hey, whatever you said in anger, I deserved."

Lily grinned at him now. "Actually, I'm sorry I told Karlie Davis when she asked me if you were single that you stuff your pants."

"Bitch."

She laughed. "If it's any consolation, Tina DuBui was there and said that in reality, you were hung like a bull. Then proceeded to give details that I sadly hurried out of the room before I could hear."

Sirius' grin widened. "And I'm still a god."

Lily rolled her eyes. "And lucky I love you because you are ridiculous."

Sirius slipped his arm across her shoulders. "You're just disappointed because you haven't got a chance to explore the Sirius Experience."

"Oh God," she muttered as they stepped into Charms.

But she was glad he was back.

"**James?"**

He turned at the sound of his name, wincing slightly. He recognized the calm voice of Professor McGonagall and knew that if she was speaking to him outside of class it usually entailed that he had done something wrong. It had only been four days since he had been back in class and he quickly went through his head trying to remember if he had done anything to break the rules within that four day period.

"Hi Professor. Enjoying your day?" He asked, smiling brightly at her.

Professor McGonagall shook her head, her glasses sliding slightly down her nose. "My day is fine, Mr. Potter. However, Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you. Now, in his office."

"What about?"

"I'm not sure. But you should head on up there now. The password is _candy hearts._"

James sighed as he turned to head towards the office of the headmaster. He had known that it was coming. He had suspected it the moment Madam Pomfrey had told him that she knew how his injury had come about. There was no way that a student could be that injured and go to the hospital wing and not have the headmaster of the school learn of the situation.

He headed up the sprawling staircase after giving the password and knocked hesitantly on the office door. He heard Dumbledore tell him to come inside and he carefully closed the door behind him.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?"

Professor Dumbledore peered up from his desk, his blue eyes meeting James' over his half-moon spectacles. "Ah, yes, Mr. Potter, please come in and have a seat."

James moved to sit down in the seat Dumbledore pointed to. "Interesting office, Sir. I see you acquired some more books."

Dumbledore chuckled softly. "Of all the students I have ever taught, it is only you and Mr. Black who have been in my office enough times to notice changes. Why do you suppose that is?"

James grinned cheekily. "Because you think we're swell?"

He smiled. "That I do, Mr. Potter. So, we both know why you are here today."

"We do?" James asked, squirming uncomfortably in his seat from the penetrating gaze.

"We do. I'll let you explain."

James carefully made himself comfortable and placed a hand on his still a bit bruised abdomen. It had been four days since the incident and he was almost completely healed minus the bruising. Only two days away before he could play Quidditch.

"Exactly," Dumbledore stated, his eyes moving to James' hand. "I wasn't born yesterday and I understand the loyalty between friends, Mr. Potter. Rooming with Mr. Lupin and being friends with him was bound to make you aware of his unfortunate situation. But the one thing that I never expected was for you to go out of your way to put yourself in danger."

James nodded. "It won't happen again, Sir."

"Oh, I'm not a fool, Mr. Potter, I'm sure it will happen again. Miss Black and Mr. Snape told me that they were almost attacked by a werewolf, but that a white stag jumped onto the wolf's back, stopping the creature just long enough for them to run away. I find that interesting." Dumbledore replied, tapping his long fingers together as he peered at James. "Human transfiguration? I know that its your best subject."

James swallowed carefully and nodded. He didn't want to lie to Dumbledore, but he didn't want to go to jail either. Becoming an animagi without proper authority was a crime. "Yes, Sir. It was my idea. I transfigured myself and my friends into animals so that we could be with Remus."

"That's a remarkable idea, Mr. Potter. I understand the need to assist your friend during his difficult transformation, but as an animal, you are not any safer from the werewolf than you are in your human form. James, you were injured quite severely and it could have been much worse had Mr. Pettigrew not made sure that you received immediate medical attention."

"I know, Sir." James said quietly. "Remus feels terrible about it."

Dumbledore nodded. "As he should. It wasn't his fault what happened. He promised me that he would stay in the Shrieking Shack to prevent this kind of thing from happening. He broke that promise. However, it wasn't something he embarked upon alone and I have no plans of punishing any of you for this mistake. I feel that this was a learning moment for all of you to see how dangerous this game can be. James, do you know why I made Remus a prefect?"

James nodded. "To keep Sirius and I in line, Sir."

Dumbledore chuckled at that. "Merlin knows that hasn't been a success." When James grinned he smiled. "I wanted to show Remus that I wasn't judging him on what happens to him three nights a month. I wanted him to know that his academic ability and his loyalty and his generous personality is why he was chosen as a prefect. He deserved that title."

"Yes, Sir, he did."

"But I don't think that he's going to be Head Boy."

James' head shot up. "Sir, if this is because of what happened, you're right, it wasn't his idea. In fact, we didn't even tell him about it until he had already changed and by then he didn't know what he was doing and -"

"James, do not flatter to fool me, I am well aware that Remus knew exactly of the plans nor was this the first time that you boys went out to be with him on the school grounds." Dumbledore said carefully, "And that is not the reason why he will not be Head Boy."

"Then what is it, Sir? I think Remus would make a wonderful Head Boy."

Dumbledore smiled. "I do as well, but there is someone else that I have recently been considering."

James nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I understand that, Sir. I just hope that it isn't Aaron Bridgeway."

"Who you recently got into a bit of fight with from what Professor Wallace tells me, what happened there?"

"He said something inappropriate about my girlfriend, Sir. I had to do something about it."

He nodded, tapping his fingers again. "I see. Miss Evans is lucky to have such a knight in shining armour to watch out for her."

James shrugged. "It was also for me. I don't much like him, Sir."

Dumbledore chuckled at that. "I can tell. But no, I wasn't thinking of Mr. Bridgeway. I have been considering a student who I have seen a remarkable change in this past year. Someone who has become more responsible; has been getting into less trouble; and because of this has discovered that he has quite a bit of leadership in him. I don't think he is aware of it, but it's there."

"Why are you telling me this, Sir?"

"I am considering you, Mr. Potter."

James' mouth dropped open. "W-w-w-what?"

"That is precisely the reaction that I received from Minerva followed by 'have you gone completely mad?' Why do you suppose that is?"

"Because its ridiculous! I'm not even a prefect," James protested, moving to sit on the edge of his seat.

Dumbledore nodded, smiling a little. "That is not a requirement to be Head Boy."

James shook his head. "Sir, I don't think that that's a good idea."

"Hmm, well we will see." He stood up from his desk and moved to sit in the chair next to James. "I wanted to tell you today that I am considering you for this position. Not to scare you as I seem to have done. You have leadership potential, James. I think that given the opportunity you could be a great Head Boy. However, I have not made up my mind yet on that decision. Based on your actions lately with the fight with Mr. Bridgeway and sneaking out onto the school grounds after hours to run wild with a werewolf are not leadership potential skills. They are traits that look upon that opportunity negatively in your favour."

"Why are you telling me this, Professor?" James asked, turning to look at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled at him. "I am telling you this because I see in you a spark of something great and I think that you are just starting to see that in yourself and I think that Miss Evans has a lot to do with that. I wanted to show you a glimpse of what your future could be like if you continue down this path. I don't want you to tell anyone about this as I have not yet made a decision in this matter, but I wanted you to see where my thought process was going. Do you understand?"

James nodded. He did understand. Dumbledore was giving him a second chance, something that he definitely didn't deserve on account of all of the rules that he had broken in his six years here at the school. But it was a chance and it surprised him greatly that he not only did not want to let Dumbledore down, but that he actually had a desire to be Head Boy.

"I understand, Sir."

Dumbledore smiled at him. "Good. Enjoy the rest of your day, Mr. Potter."

James stood up and slowly made his way out of Dumbledore's office. As he rode the staircase back down he couldn't help the smile from forming on his face.

Head Boy?

He'd be damned if he wasn't going to try his hardest to achieve it.

**Lily** poked her head inside a classroom door a few weeks later. She couldn't believe how fast the semester was going by. James had surprised her only yesterday morning with a single white lily that he had handed her at breakfast before kissing her.

A month and a half.

She had been dating James Potter for almost two months. It was still mind boggling. He walked her to class. Snuck kisses in at every opportunity that left her weak in the knees. Sat and discussed literature with her; read to her; and immersed himself in as many books as she felt the need to read. She was definitely starting to fall for him and hard.

Now she was patrolling with Remus and had sworn that she had heard voices coming from inside the classroom she was now looking into.

Remus grinned at her, his hands in his pockets. "I don't think anyone is in there, Lily."

"I swear I heard … never mind."

He smiled at her as they walked companionably down the hall. "You seem a bit distracted tonight."

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, I'm just still a little off from James' injury. I was really worried about him."

"We all were," Remus said quietly as they stepped into one of the dead end hallways that often held students in compromising positions. It was rare to find it as empty as it was.

Lily sighed, leaning against the wall as she spoke. "Remus, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"It's just that Sirius and I … our relationship is beyond weird. I know it. He knows it. I have no idea sometimes how we became such good friends, but we are and I know that … well we got into this huge fight over James because he wouldn't tell me what happened to him and Sirius said that it was none of my business. It's all over now because I've made up with Sirius, and James and I are good, despite the fact, that I still don't know. But I'm okay with that because I have secrets too."

"Lily? You wanted to ask me a question?"

She sighed. "Right, sorry, I'm rambling. Is it wrong to make someone else swear to keep a secret for you when you know that it hurts them to keep it from someone they love?"

Remus moved to the wall next to her, sliding down onto the floor. "No, it's not. Sometimes, there needs to be secrets as long as you know that secrets don't last forever and that eventually they have to come out."

Lily slid down the wall next to him. "What if you don't want it to come out? What if when it comes out you lose the person you … what if its bad? Really bad?"

"I think it's something that you have to risk. In the end, that secret, if the person you didn't want to know finds out and they turn you away because of it, than maybe that person wasn't really worthy of your time to begin with." Remus replied, twisting his hands in his lap.

"I don't think that's true, Remus. I just think that some secrets are too devastating to share."

Remus turned to look at her. "The secret that James and Sirius won't share with you is mine."

Lily smiled at him, taking his hand in hers. "Remus, it's okay, I don't need to know the secret. That's not what I'm talking about."

"I know, but it's what I'm talking about." He squeezed her fingers gently. "I'm a werewolf."

Lily laughed. "Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not."

Her eyes widened slightly. "That's …"

Remus pulled his hand back and stood up. "I'm diseased, I know."

"No!" Lily grabbed his hand turned him towards her, pulling herself to her feet. "It's just … hard to believe."

"Why?"

"Because I grew up in a muggle world and sometimes that stuff surprises me. I suspected in third year."

Remus nodded. "What changed your mind?"

Lily shrugged. She pushed her hair back as she spoke. "I don't know. I think I just didn't want to believe it was true."

"Well, it is. James … he jumped in front of me, I almost attacked someone and my claws ripped into him … he's forgiven me for it."

"Of course he has!" Lily said vehemently. "That was not your fault! The fact that he has stood by you only proves that. And you think that I won't stand by you." She said, realizing what he was talking about.

"No," Remus said. "You have become the light in Sirius' life. The only girl he enjoys being around and doesn't try to have sex with. You've made James the happiest I have ever seen him and you've been nothing but nice to me for as long as I've known you. I trust you with this secret, Lily. I know that you will keep it for me. It's whether or not you accept me is something else entirely."

Lily stared at him a moment before she took both of his hands in hers. "I wouldn't still be standing here otherwise."

Remus smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Will you … will you tell me how it happened?"

He nodded as they sat back down on the ground. "I was seven. I don't remember much, but I know my parents were devastated. Dumbledore is an amazing man. He knew of my condition when I got my letter and he came and spoke to me; promised to make special arrangements so that I could still come to school. I'll never forget that. James and Sirius discovered it in third year and approached me about it; they filled Peter in and all of them still wanted to by my friends. I was shocked. I hadn't expected that kind of loyalty or decency and I was ashamed because of it. They have been … amazing and I owe them a lot."

Lily leaned in and kissed his cheek. "You're amazing. I don't know how you endure … I've read that it's very painful."

"Excruciating. But you get used to it. Listen Lily, that's the secret that James hasn't been able to share with you. He … you mean more to him than I think even you're aware of. I know that not being able to tell you where he goes during the full moon has been hard on him and its barely been two months. You tell him what we said here tonight and he will fill you in on the rest."

"There's more?" Lily asked, wondering what else there could possibly be to share on the subject.

Remus nodded. "Yes, there is. But I think that James should share that with you."

Lily nodded and then moved to hug him tightly. "You have been a great friend to me, Remus."

He wrapped his arms around her and nodded. "You have been to me as well, that's why I'm sharing this with you. I have a question for you, now."

Lily pulled back and smiled at him. "Anything."

"If you weren't prying about James, what were you going on about with secrets?" He asked, eyeing her carefully. His golden brown eyes watched her calmly and for the first time since everything had happened, she felt a strong desire to tell someone.

"In June, I was raped. Sirius saved me."

Remus nodded in understanding. "It's all starting to make sense now."

Tears welled up in Lily's eyes. "I don't want James to know."

Remus pulled her close, hugging her against him. "I get that. Your secret is safe with me. I promise."

Lily curled into him, listening to the beat of his heart.

Secrets were definitely something that couldn't be held in forever. Tonight had proved that. But she knew that she wasn't ready to tell James and until she was, this secret was going to be guarded close to her heart


	18. Chapter 18 Too Fast

**Chapter XVIII - Too Fast**

**While** Lily and Remus were on patrol, Sirius made his way down to the Slytherin common room. He had waited it out, but now he was determined to talk to his cousin. He ran into Stacey McPhee just outside of the door and she grinned at him.

He grinned back, winking. "Hey Stacey, how's it going?"

Stacey smiled at him, swinging her hips as she walked. "Better now. What can I do you for?" She asked, dancing her fingers up his chest.

Sirius licked his lips deliberately and then boldly pinched her butt. "I need to talk to my cousin, Bella. Can you get her for me?"

She shrugged. "Can do."

He watched her head off through the door to the common room and placed a hand over his heart. Sexy as hell and just as deadly. If her boyfriend, captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, knew how she behaved when he wasn't around he would probably kill her. He pushed Stacey out of his mind as Bella stepped out into the hall.

"What the hell do you want? Most of the time you pretend we're not related."

Sirius shrugged, leaning back against the wall casually. "Makes me feel better especially when I'm aware of the fact that my cousin is fucking the slimeball who doesn't use shampoo. What's that about?"

"Why is it your business?" Bella demanded, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Well, mostly because I'm curious and because I'm pretty sure that you have definite plans of marrying Rudy."

Bella rolled her eyes, flipping her black hair over her shoulder. "So Rudy's allowed to go out and fuck anyone he likes, but I'm restricted?"

Sirius looked at her now. "Restricted no, but Snape … you get like a disease by doing that guy."

"Sirius, shut up."

He grinned now. "You like him?"

She shrugged. "He's a pretty good time. Knows how to get a girl off in all the right places. And it was a one time thing to piss Rudy off and it worked so now he's all, 'Baby, let's be exclusive.' Job complete."

"Blow job, complete? Please tell me no."

"You are so crude."

He grinned. "Well, if you start oozing grease from your pores, don't say that I didn't warn you."

She flipped him the finger as she headed back into the common room and he laughed, slipping his hands into his pockets. His cousin was always an amusement to him. But the thought of Snape being good in bed made him want to vomit.

He headed back to Gryffindor Tower, grinning when he recognized a sixth year Hufflepuff girl walking ahead of him. "Hey, Miranda!"

She turned, brown eyes meeting his and smiled. "Hi."

He slipped his arm around her shoulder and widened his grin. "How have you been?"

**Lily** headed back up to Gryffindor Tower after her patrol. She felt physically and mentally drained. The common room was still pretty packed with students, so she went to her favourite armchair in the corner area of the room that usually gave her the privacy that she was looking for, but was still in front of the fire. To her surprise, James was sprawled out in what she had come to think of as her chair. He had his Transfiguration textbook open in his lap and his legs were hanging over the chair as he thumbed through it carefully. He looked up at her as she made her way over and flashed her that grin.

"Hey Beautiful."

She couldn't help the smile from forming on her face. He flipped his legs down and she took a seat in the chair next to him, his arm quickly draped over her shoulders and Lily found herself snuggling deep into him. She curled her legs up and wrapped her arm around his abdomen.

James kissed the top of her head. "You okay?"

"Tired."

He nodded and stretched his legs out, crossing them at the ankles. They sat there companionably in silence for a while. James rubbed his hand up and down her arm and she turned her head to look up at him. He smiled and lowered his head to meet her lips. The kiss sent tingles throughout her entire body. She reached her hand up into his hair and he deepened the kiss. His hand was on her cheek as he nipped at her mouth, lingering on her lips and she sighed into him.

He pulled back and smiled at her. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

"You don't want to kiss me?"

His grin widened as he turned his body towards her. "I am hundred percent positive those words did not leave my lips."

Lily smiled and rested her head against his chest. "I'm okay. I just … Remus and I were talking and … James, I think that I've become a little too accustomed to having you around. It scares me."

James took her chin between his fingers and kissed her lips softly. "Don't let it. What did Remus say?"

She sighed as her eyes met his. "He told me how you got hurt."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"I was surprised too. I didn't ask him he just … he just told me. He said that he didn't like to see me fighting with Sirius or me fighting with you and he just wanted to make sure that I was clear on what was going on. So he told me that he attacked you. He explained to me that he is a … werewolf." Lily said softly. "I was shocked."

James nodded, dragging a hand through his hair. "I know. It wasn't his fault what happened."

Lily smiled now. "I figured that out too. He is still blaming himself though. He told me that he knows I will keep the secret, but since he is diseased that he would understand if I didn't want to be friends anymore."

"What?"

"That was how I reacted. He's not diseased and I made sure to really emphasize that. I told him that if he considered himself to be so than he was being stupid."

"Good," James said quietly. "He needs more than just Sirius, Pete and I telling him that. He's gotten to the point that he doesn't even listen to us anymore. Besides, being out there that night … that's something Sirius, Peter and I have been doing for one year now. It took us a while to get it but when we did … it was worth it. He doesn't need to be out there alone during that time. I know the transformation is difficult for him and if we're out there, guarding him as animals than he feels safer and usually doesn't feel the need to attack as much. He's calmer. It makes a difference. I can see that."

"Wait, animals?" Lily asked. "Remus never said anything about you being an animal."

James smiled at that. "Yeah, I guess it would be my part of the secret. I learned how to become an animagi."

Lily's eyes widened. "But … but McGonagall said that takes a lot of discipline!"

He nodded. "It does. I worked on it for damn near two years before I succeeded. It was just after Christmas last year that I got it. I can turn into a stag, a white one."

"Wow."

He grinned at her. "It's nice to know that I can impress you."

"Sirius and Peter too?"

He nodded. "Aye, Sirius and I figured it out around the same time. I was about a week ahead of him. He can become a black shaggy dog and Peter, we had to help him for about another three months, but he turns into a rat."

"And when you change into an animal, you can be around Remus?"

James grinned. "Aye, I mean, it's still dangerous, mind you, but he doesn't feel the need to feed like he does when he's around humans because it changes the makeup of our bodies. He feels comfortable and it helps him, a lot."

"You're amazing."

"Well, I've known that for years, but its about time that you took notice of such an important part of me."

She laughed and kissed him softly. "Thank you."

"For what?" James asked, taking her hand in his and twining their fingers together as his eyes met hers.

"For sharing this with me." Her eyes widened then and she grinned. "Prongs."

"What?"

"The stag … that's why they call you Prongs."

James grinned. "Aye, that's it."

"Moony for Remus, that's clever and Sirius is Padfoot because he's a dog and Peter becomes a rat so he's Wormtail. It all makes sense now."

"It was just our little secret; a way to talk about it and connect with Remus."

Lily smiled. "I like it. It's a good secret."

He nodded, a soft smile still in place. "I'm happy too. It feels nice to have someone know all of your secrets."

Lily blushed and tore her gaze away from his. "I'm not ready."

James squeezed her hand gently. "I know."

Her eyes met his again and this time she swore that she could feel her heart roll over in her chest. How had she ever ended up with someone who was like him? He wasn't pushing her to tell him. "I told Remus."

His eyes widened slightly. "I see."

She bit her lip, turning to watch as fellow students began to make their way up the stairs to bed. While they had been talking, the room had been emptying slowly and now they were the only ones left in the room. "I'm sorry."

"For trusting my best mates over me? I accept that."

"James …"

"What do you want me to say, Lily? You obviously don't trust me as much as you trust everyone else. That tells me that I'm doing something wrong."

"No!" She shifted when he stood up and she felt tears well up in her eyes. "I do trust you!"

James turned to look at her. "I don't want to be that bastard that demands of you to tell me something that you aren't ready to tell me. But I will tell you this … it makes me think a little less of you."

Lily stood up now. She was trembling and she was pleased to feel that it was in anger. She hated crying and the fact that she had been set on full waterworks over almost anything lately had infuriated her. "I'm not perfect."

"You are to me," he murmured quietly.

"Well, that's your problem, James! No one is perfect and I most certainly am not and if you continue to see me as that way than every time you discover I have a flaw its going to piss you off!"

"That's not what I meant." James protested, shoving his hands into his pockets. "You're perfect to me in the sense of everything that I've ever wanted. I know that you're not perfect as a person. I get that, Lily. I'm also not stupid. I know something big happened to you last June. You don't want to tell me, that's fine. I don't need to know to want to be with you. The fact that Sirius knows … I've gotten over being jealous of that. I also know why you told Remus … he shared something important with you; something that he has never told anyone before. Did he mention that, Lily? That he has never actually come out and admitted it to someone? His parents told Dumbledore. Sirius and I found out and we told Peter. He's never actually confessed. The fact that he told you personally tells me that he trusts and respects you. He looks to you as a good friend and I admire that. I know he told someone who can keep those promises for him. I don't fault him that. I understand that when he shared that with you, you felt obliged to share your own. I don't fault you for that either."

Lily felt her lip tremble and she pursed her lips together to stop it. "I … Sirius thinks that I should tell you. But … I just don't want you to know."

"Why?" He asked, exasperated. "Why can my best mates know, but not me? What is so goddamn bad, Lily?"

"You won't want me anymore," she said.

It came out so quiet that James wasn't positive he had heard her speak. But when she collapsed back into her favourite chair and placed her hands over her face, he knew he had. He knelt down in front of her, tugging her hands down so that he could look into her eyes.

"That would never happen." He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them softly. "I said it before, I'm in love with you, Lily."

"You don't even know me, James. You don't know what I've done … where I come from?"

"I'll learn. But what I do know is that you are the most beautiful girl in school. Your eyes are breathtaking. You're intelligent and the way you brew a Potion is almost scary. It tells me that if I ever pissed you off I should keep a close watch on what I'm putting in my mouth." When she smiled, he grinned at her. "You're amazing at Charms and a little hesitant with Transfiguration which makes me hopeful that you might want some one-on-one tutoring. You're kind and generous. I can't count the number of times I've seen you stop and befriend a first year student who looked lost or scared or leant a fellow student some notes if they were absent. You're loyal to your friends as Alice and Tia are proof of. You're only flaw in my eyes, which I am going to work my hardest to rectify, is not liking Quidditch."

She laughed at that and he kissed her hands again. "Or flying."

He winced. "I'll work on it. But, that's just a summary, Lily. I know you love to read and that you love romance stories and that you secretly want to be swept off your feet, something I'm not very good at it, but I'm trying. I can love you like that, remember? You just have to let me in."

Lily threw her arms around his neck, sliding off the chair to kneel next to him. "I am letting you and I think that's what's scaring me. It's barely been two months, James."

He kissed her hair and when she pulled back, met her lips in a long, deep kiss that made her sigh in pleasure. "I love you."

She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm falling and I'm terrified."

He grinned cheekily and slid his hands boldly down her waist to rest on her bum. "You should be because when you hit bottom, Lily, you're going to be with me forever."

She laughed and moved his hands back up to her waist. "Hmm, we'll see about that."

James smiled and kissed her again, pushing her back against the chair. They had the common room to themselves by now and he wanted to show her how much he loved her. He didn't want to pressure her about the secret thing. He would give her time. For now, he just wanted to show her that he was there; that he cared; and that he wasn't mad at her.

He threaded his fingers through her hair as his mouth met hers, tongue dancing along her lips before meeting hers. He changed angles and he felt her intake of breath before her own fingers found his hair. She tasted delicious … so Lily. He wasn't sure that he could explain the flavour except that it was the one that he had been craving his whole life. She was the one for him. He had always known it and he was confident that she would come to know it.

He slid his hand out of her hair to run down over her arm and over her collarbone, tapping on the pulse of her neck and feeling the beat of it against his fingers. His lips left hers to trail down her jaw line, over her chin and slowly down her neck.

"James," she said softly, breathlessly, causing him to harden instantly. He imagined her voice would sound even better when he was deeply inside of her; something he dreamed about way more than he should.

He let his hand wander, sliding over her breast and kneading softly through the wool of her jumper. His other hand, creeped along her waist as his lips returned to hers, sliding gently under the wool to touch her skin and her breath hitched slightly at the contact.

"So soft," he murmured. "Perfect."

James let the tips of his fingers outline her bellybutton as he nibbled at her lips, soft and quick, enough to drive her crazy. When a finger slid slowly under her bra she pulled back from him.

"No, wait."

He tapped his forehead to hers, his breath a little uneven. "Sorry, too fast."

Lily closed her eyes. Her heart was beating so fast that she was positive he could hear it. And she was hot. Her legs had turned to jelly and she was … wet, she realized. He had made her wet and anxious for him. God, did she ever want his hands on her. Too soon, she told herself. He couldn't touch her the way she wanted when she had no plans of going all the way. He needed an explanation first.

"I want you, Lily." He said softly.

"I know," she murmured, opening her eyes to meet his. "I … I'm not ready yet."

James bit his tongue. He was hard and frustrated and hated himself for almost asking her how long Bridgeway had been forced to wait. "Okay."

She stood up, straightening her kilt as she did, surprised to find that it had ridden up quite a lot during their heavy snog session. "I think I'm going to head up."

He nodded, standing too. He took her hand in his and tugged her up against him so that she could feel every line in his body. His erection was pressed boldly against her stomach as he spoke. "Goodnight, Lily." He touched his lips very softly to hers and pulled back.

Her breath came out fast as she nodded. "Goodnight."

James watched as she quickly hurried up the stairs to the girls' dormitories and then he sat in the chair. It was going to be one hell of a long night.

**When** the twenty-seventh of March came around, Lily was frantic. Today was James' seventeenth birthday and she had absolutely no idea if her present for him was good enough. She was positive that it wasn't and was really concerned.

The day went by slowly and when they finally met in some secret room in the castle that James had led her to after classes, she realized how nervous she was as she handed him the box.

"Stop fidgeting, I'm going to love it," he told her as he accepted the box.

She bit her lip. "I could have found something better. I don't know what I was thinking, it's stupid."

James kissed her, mostly to shut her up, but he lingered on it until her eyes glazed in pleasure. "Shut up and let me open my birthday present." He didn't want to admit to her that she could have gotten him a package of dragon dung and that he would have treasured it. Anything from Lily was worth keeping.

He unwrapped the box carefully and Lily kept her gaze on his face. She couldn't help the smile from breaking out when she saw his happy look.

She had bought him a first edition of _The Three Musketeers._ Her father knew a good dealer and had gotten it reasonably priced and only sent it to her the day before. He had been so interested in the book that she had thought he might have wanted his own copy. She watched as he ran his hand over the brown leather before his gaze met hers.

"I love it."

Her breath came out in a whoosh, surprising her as she hadn't even realized she'd been holding it in. "You do?"

James leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Very much. This was the book that brought us together; not to mention that it was so good I definitely wouldn't mind reading it again."

Lily smiled at that. "It's a first edition."

"Thank you."

He placed the book on the table in the room before moving closer to her. The room they were in was full of tables and junk, but happened to have two big chairs and a chesterfield in it. They were sitting on the chesterfield and when James moved in, Lily realized how dangerous a chesterfield could be.

"Wish me happy birthday," he said as he nipped at her ear.

"Happy Birthday, James," she said softly.

He grinned and kissed her. It wasn't a light kiss, which surprised her. It was greedy and full of promise. Her hands went to his hair as he nipped at her lips in quick bites that made her breathless.

His tongue trailed along her bottom lip before meeting hers quickly. She couldn't breathe from the impact and her whole body seemed to react almost violently to the feel of it. They were completely horizontal now and he had one hand on her waist, the other skimming just under her breast and her heart beat in anticipation. The kiss deepened and his leg slid between hers.

This was a dangerous situation, Lily could see that. But God it felt good. He felt good. There was no harm in a good snog. He wasn't pressuring her for more. His hand slid upwards and sat on her breast and she felt the hot sensation between her legs. Her hand slid over his shoulders, feeling the muscles there, down his back and James' mouth moved down her neck.

His own palm skimmed over her breast and her breath hitched slowly. His hand moved down and to her surprise, slid boldly up her kilt. She meant to tell him no, that it was much too soon, but the words died on her lips when his finger slid under her knickers and slipped inside of her.

Lily's body arched despite her better judgment and soon she was rocking on his fingers and crying out his name as sensations flew threw her that she had never before experienced and she fell over the edge, crying out his name and gasping in pleasure. She buried her face in his neck when his hand slowed and moved out, down her thigh to play with her knees.

"Mmm, now that's a sound I like." He murmured, nibbling on her earlobe. "My name always needs to be said in that purr of pleasure." He kissed her forehead and she looked up at him, her face still flushed from pleasure.

That had been … what had he … her heart was pounding and she felt wonderful. "James, I …"

He grinned and kissed her softly. "Watching you come over like that … this is the first time in my life that I don't want to go to Quidditch practice, but I'm going to be late if I don't book it now." He stood up and grabbed the book she had given him. "I'll see you after dinner. Thanks again for the present, Lily." His grin widened as he spoke, "Best present ever."

Lily simply nodded, blushing deeper. She watched him hurry out of the room and she placed a hand over her racing heart … what had just happened? They had only been dating for two months … he hadn't even … but Merlin it had felt bloody amazing! She had just experienced her first orgasm and felt brilliant!

She bit her bottom lip and pulled her hair back into the pony tail that James had pulled it out of. She had to find Tia and Alice. It was definitely a moment that required lots of girl talk


	19. Chapter 19 Too Fast, Too Soon

**Chapter XIX - Too Fast, Too Soon**

**Lily** closed the door to her dormitory and bit her bottom lip. She had barely gotten the words out as they had exploded from her lips in a huge gush. She smiled when she realized that she could always count on her friends to still understand her. Sure enough, by the time that she finished talking, Alice was staring at her; her eyes wide.

"He … and you … was it … wow!"

Lily nodded as Hestia grinned at them both. Hestia had no problem understanding Lily either, but wasn't nearly as tongue tied and shocked as Alice was. "I'm telling you, once you go O, you never say no."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Ha, ha, ha. Lily … I mean … were you ready?"

She shook her head. "I don't … I mean … I never said that I was and I'm so not ready to have sex or anything, but this … it just happened so suddenly and it felt so … good … I didn't want him to stop."

"What was he thinking? I mean, a guy can't just decide he wants to get some and do that … can he?"

Tia grinned. "It's his birthday. He went a little bold and Lily didn't say no. And huge points for him for getting you off on his birthday and not demanding the other. Are you telling us that you regret it?"

"No. It was … amazing. It was just fast and I don't know if I'm ready for it to happen again."

"Well, you can speak to James about that. He'll understand, Lily."

Lily bit her lip again. "I'm indecisive. If it happened again, I wouldn't be upset but … I need to make up my mind before I see him again. It was just … my body felt wonderful. Loose and limber and so … happy."

Tia wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "And that was just two fingers, imagine the real thing."

"Wow," Alice said, her eyes wide. "I've been thinking about telling Frank that I want to. This kind of makes me want to more."

Tia smiled. "Go for the gold, Alice. Once you go O, you never say no."

"Is that your life motto or something?" Lily asked as Alice rolled her eyes.

Tia grinned. "It helps me to decide whether I should stay with the guy or not. Let me tell you though, Sirius gave me the best damn Os a girl could have. I was guaranteed to come two, three times every time. That man is a god."

"Hmm," Alice said, a little unsure of how to respond to that.

"Have you ever thought of getting back with Sirius?" Lily asked. She still thought that they had been good together, despite both of their claims that they were fine with the break-up.

Tia shrugged, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Dunno, I wouldn't mind another shag from him."

"You know, Tia, sometimes you are worse than a guy when it comes to sex."

She laughed. "Sometimes, Alice, you are exactly right."

Lily smiled at her friends, but she didn't speak. It had definitely been quite amazing what she had felt from James that evening and she really loved that James had done something like that for her. He hadn't … well, it had been all about her. Lily knew enough to understand that he hadn't gotten off on it or anything so he had done it to please her which was, as she had been told, not something a guy did without an ulterior motive. Then again, he had had to leave for Quidditch practice, maybe, if there had been more time … she shook the thought from her head. He had enjoyed himself, she had seen it in his eyes. When his name had burst from her lips, his eyes had darkened and she had been able to feel his hardness pressed against her. She blushed when she realized that she was hot and wet just thinking about it.

Tia smiled at her. "You liked it, Lily, we both know that you did."

"I didn't say differently. I just don't know if I'm ready for more of it, despite what my body is yearning for."

Alice smiled warmly at her. "You will, Lily. Trust James and trust yourself, that's what you told me about Frank and it was the best advice that I've ever received."

"The best advice I ever received was swallow slowly, it makes too much of a mess on your hands."

Lily and Alice rolled their eyes.

"Tia, sometimes I am really concerned with your obsession with sex," Lily said.

Tia grinned. "For all you know I was talking about eating a sausage."

Alice laughed now. "Exactly."

Lily smirked at her friends as Tia tried to defend herself. She knew that James hadn't pressured her or done anything to her that she hadn't allowed, but now it was up to her to think about what had transpired between them and to decide what she wanted.

Her eyes moved to the clock on the wall. She had two hours until Quidditch practice would be done.

And a lot of thinking to do.

**James **couldn't believe that Lily had actually let him touch her like that. He hadn't planned on it, not fully anyway. He had thought about it. A lot. But the feel of her, arching under him like that, her kilt pushed up to her waist … he had just moved, not thinking. But she hadn't protested. And the way his name had gushed out of her … God, he was hard just remembering it.

"James! If you want us to listen to you than it would help if you paid attention!" Natalie Petrelli yelled out as she zoomed past him on her broom.

He shook the thoughts from his head and tried to focus on the Quidditch practice that he was trying to use to make his team better. "Right, Nat tell Lombardy and Freestone to get down here." It took only two minutes for the team to be gathered around him. "So, our match against Hufflepuff is coming up next week and I don't just want to win against them, I want us to flatten them!"

A snort came out from Sirius. "It's Hufflepuff." His remark was met with laughter but James shrugged.

"And they're a good team. If we go in assuming that we will obviously win then they could easily gain the upper hand. Sirius, you and Greg need to coordinate a bit on where you're each going to fly. It seems like the beaters are always sticking together and I think if you are more spread out, you can do more damage. Freestone, I've got no complaints, you're the best damn keeper we've had. Nat, Lombardy, let's see what we can do."

They split up and flew off in all directions to get ready, but James still wasn't focusing. Every time he would get a second where the quaffle wasn't near him, the purring sound that had erupted from Lily's mouth came back to him.

By the time that practice was over, he was rock hard and already making mental plans to keep Lily away from homework and all about snogging tonight. He took a hot shower and was forced to give himself a quick wank if he was going to make it through dinner. When he headed into the locker room to change, Sirius was sitting on the bench outside of his locker.

"You look way too damn happy today. What did Lily give you for your birthday?"

James grinned. "A first edition copy of _The Three Musketeers._"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Oooh, exciting."

He thought of what had happened afterwards and grinned. "Aye, it was."

Sirius' eyebrow rose slightly. "What else happened?"

"Why would you say something else happened?" James asked, his voice a little higher pitched than normal.

Sirius grinned broadly at his friend. "What did you get a blow job or something?"

"Is that all you ever think about?"

"Yes."

"No, I did not."

"Shame. That would have been a totally brilliant birthday present. Better than some lame-assed book anyway. I think I should have a word with our dear friend Lily."

James grinned. "It was … I don't feel like I should talk about it. It's different with her."

Sirius smiled at his friend now. "You were never one to brag anyway. I never could get much out of you when it came to what you did with all those girls. Only thing you ever told me was when you did it for the first time."

"It seems private, Sirius, and with her … anything we do is special and … she's special."

"I know, mate."

James smiled now. "Thanks for understanding."

"I know Lily. She's … she is special and I think that she would be pleased that you didn't tell me. But it doesn't mean that she won't."

"What?"

Sirius grinned broadly now. "I'll see what I can get out of her."

James glared at his friend. "I ask for one thing!"

Sirius laughed. "I'm just kidding, Prongs." His face grew serious now. "As long as she's okay."

He nodded and then sighed. "Do you think that it's weird that both you and Remus know her secret, but she has yet to bring herself to share it with me, her boyfriend?"

He shrugged and placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "I think that she should tell you, but she's not ready, and I think that's because you're starting to mean something to her, Prongs. And despite how much I've told her that its not true and that if it is true I will kick your ass, she thinks you will leave her when you find out."

"Why? I … I know, you can't tell me."

"Why don't you tell her that's is bugging you, not knowing?"

"Because I said that I wasn't going to be that bastard who forced her into telling me something. I said that I would give her time."

Sirius nodded. "How much?"

That was the question that had been plaguing James since the night they had talked about it. He didn't know how much time he was going to give her. But what he did know was that he didn't want to push her. Other than that … he had no idea.

**Lily** sat in her chair in the common room with Shakespeare's _Macbeth_ opened in front of her, but she wasn't reading it. She was waiting for James to come back from practice. She had come to the decision that she wasn't going to say anything to him about it. If it happened again then she would talk to him but for now, she was just going to look at it as a fond memory.

A great memory.

She grinned to herself and tried to focus her attention back on the play when she heard his voice.

"Amusing yourself?"

Her smile widened at the sight of him and she stood up to kiss him, long and deep. When she pulled back, he gave her a puzzled smile.

"Miss me already?" He took a seat in the chair and tugged her down into his lap, his arms around her. He captured her lips in his in a slow, soft kiss that left her breathless.

"Maybe a little."

James grinned at her, brushing a curl away from her ears. "Practice was good. But I was having some difficulty paying attention."

She blushed to the roots of her hair and his grin widened.

"So, what have you been up to while I was away?"

Lily shrugged, moving off of his lap enough so that she was snuggled into the chair next to him, one leg still on top of his. "Nothing, just some girl talk. James … I think that we should talk more about us."

"About us?" He placed his hand on her thigh, tapping his fingers along the smooth skin that was exposed there.

"Yes. More about us personally and what we like and dislike. To learn more about each other." She suggested, running her fingers in tiny circles over the back of his hand.

"I'm game. My life is yours to know."

She smiled up at him. "Well, do you live in London?"

He grinned now and gave her a puzzled expression. "Don't be ridiculous, ask me something realistic."

Lily's eyebrow rose slightly. "Why isn't that realistic?"

James stared at her for a moment. "I live in Inverness."

"Scotland? Oh."

James continued to stare at her. "Why don't you know that?"

Lily's eyes met his now. "Why would I know that if you've never told me?"

"Did Sirius put you up to this?"

Lily laughed now very confused. "James, I don't understand."

"I'm pretty positive that everyone in the school knows where I live. How is it that you don't?"

"Because I'm not on James Potter radar?" She said, getting annoyed now. It had been a simple question and he was getting angry about it. She had no idea why.

He heard her annoyance and his eyes softened. "You have absolutely no idea who my family is, do you? That's amazing and I think that it just made me fall for you a little bit more."

"What?"

He kissed her softly and then smiled at her. "Do you know what Cnoc na Gaoithe is? It means essentially windy hill."

She shook her head. "It sounds familiar."

"It's a title, a royal title … in the magical world."

Her eyes widened. "W-what?"

James grinned broadly and tilted his head. "Well, look at that, you bagged the richest guy in the school and had no idea."

"I'm still confused," she said. "Why does that matter?"

His lips touched hers in a long, deep kiss that she swore touched her soul with its intensity. When he pulled away, he lovingly brushed her hair back behind her ears. "It doesn't."

"Okay …"

"Let's talk about something else. Have you been in communication with your new found grandmother by any chance?"

Lily nodded, still a little confused by what had just transpired between her and James. "Yes. We've been writing letters back and forth."

"Did you tell her about me? Something like, 'My devilishly sexy boyfriend James Potter …'"

She laughed. "No. I haven't told my parents either."

His eyes met hers. "Why?"

She sighed and entwined his fingers with hers. "I just don't know how to explain it in a letter. I mean, here you are, the one person that I go home complaining about every year since I've come here and I just … I feel like to write home and say that I am dating you would just cause problems. I want to tell them in person, so they can meet you. They do know I have a boyfriend though."

James nodded. "That is fairly logical."

She smiled. "I do want to tell them; it's hard not to write about it in letters home. I just can picture my dad's face when he finds out my boyfriend is you and … well, I want to see it."

He grinned. "Want to shock him do you?"

"Not shock just … surprise."

James laughed and kissed her cheek. "My parents know obviously. Sirius blew the lid before I could explain. My mum's letter told me that she thought I was very romantic despite Sirius' claim that I had gone soft."

"You have definitely not gone soft. I'm pretty sure that it was you who only last month got into a fist fight with my ex boyfriend."

"That might have been me. It sounds kind of familiar." When she laughed, his grin widened. "So what have you and your grandmother been talking about?"

Lily smiled and snuggled herself back into his chest. "Lots of stuff. She writes to me almost every two weeks. I've been telling her about my friends and about school and I told her all about you just not your name. She thinks you sound dashing and a bit like a rogue."

"Hmm, I think I'm liking her more and more."

"She's really great. She's been filling me in on all sorts of memories she has of her childhood and how she grew up and what her parents were like. Not to mention that she is still clearly still in love with my grandfather even though he's been dead for over twenty years." Lily explained, walking her fingers over his abdomen as she spoke. "It's wonderful."

James nodded and took her dancing fingers in his hand and brought them to his lips. "She sounds like a great lady."

"She is. She wants me to come stay with her this summer."

"Are you going to?"

Lily turned to look up at him. "I think I am. I've never gotten a chance to travel and I think Rome would be amazing. I'm going to go for a month, I think. I'm still deciding and I haven't told my parents yet. Flight costs and stuff could be an issue."

He laughed and kissed the tip of her nose. "Lily."

"What? Why are you laughing?"

"You're a witch, love. Portkey?"

She laughed now. "Oh, I didn't even … sometimes I get caught up in the muggle world."

"Obviously."

She continued to grin and he took her face in his hands to kiss her. She melted into him as the kiss deepened and soon she was in his lap once more and his hands sat dangerously low on her hips as they kissed. His hands slid up her shirt, trailing a line that caused her skin to tingle up her back and slipped a finger under her bra. When the clasp opened she gasped and pulled back, blushing.

"James!" She hissed, moving to sit in the chair next to him as she attempted to fix her bra.

He grinned at her, his eyes twinkling in delight. "We're alone. It's after twelve, Lil, the common room has emptied."

"Someone could still come down the stairs."

He tugged her back into his lap and boldly popped open the first two buttons on her blouse. "I'll risk it."

She pushed him back, a finger on his lips, which he only kissed softly. "James … it's too fast."

James sighed and buried his face in her neck. "I was terribly afraid that you were going to say that."

Lily sighed. While the topic was on the table she figured that it would be good to bring it up. "And earlier …"

"You look incredible when you orgasm like that."

Her face heated and her gaze moved down to her hands. "James." His grin widened as she spoke. "That was … well, I would be stupid to say that I didn't enjoy myself, a lot, but … I just … don't you think that we're moving awfully fast?"

He shook his head and kissed her softly. "No, I don't. It's been two months, Lily. I'm not saying that we should jump into bed right this very second though Merlin knows I want to, but, we can slow it down if you want."

"I do," she said softly. "That was so … intimate before, James, and I …"

James smiled and slid his hands to her hips as his hazel eyes met hers. "Alright. But just for the record, hearing my name come out of you like that … hell of a birthday present." When she only blushed further his grin widened. "Kiss me."

And she did


	20. Chapter 20 Confessions

**Chapter XX - Confessions**

**The **weeks passed quickly in April. Lily wasn't even sure where they had gone. Suddenly it was May and exams were coming up sooner than anyone had expected. She had been working one-on-one once a week with Professor Slughorn. He had promised to assist her in getting her Potions' license and she wanted to learn as much as she could from him before she would apply next year. She was working on school work, keeping on top of things. She was hanging out with Alice and Tia. And when she wasn't doing those things, she was with James.

James.

Just his name made her smile, something that she had never expected to happen. After all, he was James Potter, the bane of her existence for almost six years. Now there was barely a waking moment for her when he wasn't in her thoughts.

Currently she was sitting in the grounds under her favourite tree near the lake and he was still in her thoughts. He was busy practicing for the upcoming Quidditch match which would determine whether or not Gryffindor made it into the championship for the House Cup this year. Lily found herself paying a bit more attention to Quidditch as well since James.

He told her everything; every minuet detail of his day and about his life. It was making it harder for her to not tell him what had happened to her. They had been officially dating since February fourth and now going into the middle of May she knew that he was getting antsy about not knowing what her secret was.

What made it worse was that Lily was in love with him.

She had never imagined that he would be the one who would sweep her off of her feet; but he had. James had never been the Prince Charming that she had once pictured; but he was. He had quickly forced himself into her life when she hadn't expected it; he had done it through books and she loved him for that, for finding her key.

Now she had other things to consider. First, she had never been in a relationship this long. At the three and a half month mark she had been ready to kill Aaron, and Robbie had barely made that. James had the power there.

Second, she hadn't been in love with either Aaron or Robbie. Robbie had been kind of a puppy love. She had found him adorable and charming but when it came down to anything, he hadn't had much for conversation or anything other than kissing her. He had been a good kisser, she remembered, or she had thought so until James had kissed her. She sighed at the thought of James' lips. When he had kissed her she had realized that she had never truly been kissed before. Not like that. Then there was Aaron which had been a total disaster in every possible way.

Third, she had never worked so hard to keep a part of herself hidden from someone else and it was really bothering her.

Lily knew that with their relationship moving along the way it was that she was going to have to tell James. Despite how much she denied the reasons of why he would need to know, he did and she knew it had to be her that broke the news. But she couldn't help but wish silently to herself that when she told him it wouldn't bother him.

She closed her eyes now, pulling her legs up to her chest as the breeze blew her hair around her face. That was the one thing that continued to hold her back. She was terrified that when those words left her lips, James would be gone.

She heard the grass moving but she didn't open her eyes at the person's approach, nor when they took a seat next to her. It wasn't until they tapped their knee with hers that she turned to look over. Remus was sitting there, a grin on his face and a book in his hand.

"Enjoying the nice weather?"

Lily smiled at him, turning towards him a bit as she spoke. "Trying to. I think it's going to rain later so I want to enjoy it while I can."

"Makes sense. I hope I didn't disturb you."

"No, not at all. I was just … thinking."

"About?" He asked, leaning back against the tree. Her emerald green eyes were dark as if she was thinking about unpleasant things.

She sighed and crossed her legs. "I have to tell James."

Remus nodded. He could see why she had been wrestling with her thoughts. "I think that's a good idea." When her eyes met his he smiled and took her hand. "Lily, I know that its hard for you to talk about what happened and that you don't want him to know. I get that, but I think it's putting a wall up between the two of you and James doesn't know how to break it down. It scares him."

"Did he ask you about it?"

Remus shook his head. "No, he didn't. He brought it up, that his two best mates know his girlfriend's secret, something he doesn't know. It bothers him. I'm not going to pretend otherwise, but he doesn't want to push you into telling him something that you don't want him to know."

"And I keep lying to him?"

"Is that what it is? Lying?" Remus asked.

"Sirius says it is," Lily said softly. "I see his point of view, Remus … I … James and I haven't done … I'm afraid to."

Remus nodded and squeezed her hand gently before letting go. "Lily, I get that, the fear. I don't know how much James told you after we talked about what happened to me as a child, but when I change, I feel it during the day. The moods, the emotions, it doesn't only happen at night time. Sometimes I need …" he blushed a bit as he spoke. "Release, sexual release and it's not enough for me to do it myself. Do you know how often I push girls away because I'm afraid that I will hurt them? My emotions are out of control on those days and I want so badly that I think I will just lose control."

"That's not the same thing, Remus. You would never hurt them because you're you. Having the same emotions means nothing. You have to do what's right for yourself and not fight against what is essentially in your nature." She explained. "I understand that. The idea of losing control, it can be a very scary thing. I … I didn't have control with Malfoy and Snape and maybe that's what scares me so much is that if I tell James what happened to me, I won't have that control again."

"You think that James would take your control away from you?"

"Not that he would become controlling, but that my choices would differ."

Remus looked at her for a moment. "He loves you, Lily."

"I know he does. I'm so in love with him that I can't even think straight."

"Is that what scares you? When you tell him that he won't be there anymore?"

She nodded, tears in her eyes. "I know it's stupid. I trust James. I trust him with my life, with everything that I have, but my fear prevents me from trusting him with this. What does that say about me?"

"I think it says that you're human."

Lily smiled at him. "Thanks."

He grinned back. "Look into your heart, Lily. Do you think that your relationship with James will honestly be in jeopardy if you tell him what happened to you?"

"I … I don't know."

Remus shrugged. "Then I guess you're going to have to risk it. I think you've kept him in the dark long enough." He moved over a bit, bringing the book into his lap and dusting his black uniform pants off. "You need to tell him and I think that it needs to be soon. I do agree with Sirius on this one; it's been long enough now that it does feel like you're lying to him."

Lily watched him open the book he brought and start to read, her heart pounding in her chest. That's what she was afraid of. She would just have to talk to him.

Today.

As soon as Quidditch practice was over.

**Practice **had been over for about fifteen minutes. Normally, Sirius would grab a quick shower and then head down to the kitchens for a snack, but he had gotten a surprise when he stepped into the shower room. Now he held one hand on the wall behind him as he tried to keep his balance in the shower. His breath came out in fast gasps and the water did nothing to stop the light glean of sweat from glistening off his forehead. He reached down to grab a fistful of Tia's hair as he erupted into her mouth and he swore.

She kissed her way up his chest to nibble at his shoulder before she grinned at him. "Missed you."

His grin widened. "Missed you too." He unclasped the bra she wore which was soaked by now. "I thought we agreed to call it quits."

Tia shrugged as she shimmied out of her panties and pressed herself up against him. "Sometimes a girl just needs to be enjoyed."

Sirius smirked at her, his dark eyes moving down her body. "Sometimes a girl just has to admit when no one else is as good as me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and slid her legs around his waist, pushing him back against the shower wall. "Sometimes a bloke just has to learn to use his mouth for things other than talking."

His eyes twinkled at her before he took her breast in his mouth and slid into her in one quick motion. Her head rolled back and his name slipped from her lips just as James stepped into the locker room.

"Ah, really, can't you two at least close the curtain!" He demanded, hurrying over towards them with one hand over his eyes as he pulled the curtain closed around them. It didn't block out the sounds of flesh hitting flesh but it at least stopped his eyes from burning.

He stripped down and stepped into the shower furthest from his friends and transfigured the bench into a small radio which he made hover above the shower and play music to drown out the sounds. He stood under the spray for a moment as he listened to the music. Seeing Sirius shagging Tia only reminded him of how long it had been since he had gotten any action while at the same time informing him that his hand was seeing way too much of it. Lily was amazing and when they kissed he felt like he was on overdrive. But that was all there was.

It bothered him, he realized. More than it should if he was going to be honest with himself. But it had been almost two months since his birthday and he hadn't gotten anywhere near that again. Some fondling, some light touches along her thigh and the occasional breasts to be seen in her bra but even then they were far and few in between. He lowered his head under the spray. He was just horny and he wished that Lily would let him go further. Why wasn't she letting him go further? It wasn't like she was some budding virgin. Bridgeway and Sampson had made sure that had gotten around.

Which was another thing, he had been dating her longer than any of her other relationships has lasted and yet he still wasn't able to make love with her. God, how he wanted to make with love her. Just the thought of it made him hard and he desperately scrubbed his hair and tried not to think about his dick. Lily was just … he wanted to know more about her. That wasn't entirely true, he was pretty positive that he knew everything about her, except for the one thing that she wouldn't tell him.

It hurt. It hurt more than he could even explain to himself that when he saw her talking with Sirius or Remus it only further reminded him of how much more she trusted them than him. He was in love with her; crazy in love with her and she … she didn't love him. She obviously didn't trust him and she was just as amazing as he had always imagined she would be which someone made it hurt more.

He leaned his head against the shower wall. He had worked his ass off to get her attention; to show her that he wasn't the jerk that she thought he was; to prove to her his feelings and yet she had done nothing for him in return. He was probably being a real wimp for even thinking about it, but he needed to hear how she felt as well. He needed to know that it wasn't all one-sided.

Lily seemed to like being around him. He noticed that whenever she caught sight of him her eyes lit up. When he kissed her, her eyes would go dark and dazed as if she was in heaven. And the way she kissed him back … she was definitely sexually attracted to him. He knew she liked his mind because she was always incredibly fascinated by his take on what book he had read or what he thought of a certain event or class.

But none of that meant she loved him.

He rubbed a hand over his aching heart as he finished washing the sweat from Quidditch practice off of his body. It was something he was going to have to think about.

And he was terribly afraid that breaking up with her was going to be the solution.

**Sirius** dried himself off as he watched Tia use a drying charm on her clothes before she slipped them back on. "So, think we gave James a good show?"

She grinned at him over her shoulder. "I certainly hope so. He's playing that music awfully loud."

"Thinks tuning us out will make it better. As if he doesn't still know what we were doing."

Tia smiled and moved closer to him, trailing her nail along the line of the towel tied at his waist. "Thanks."

Sirius grinned. "Was I complaining? The last thing I remember is being sweaty and stripping down only to be pushed into the shower stall by an almost naked woman who is soon giving me some great head."

She smirked at those words and tapped his bellybutton. "You were right. We didn't work as boyfriend and girlfriend, but we do still have some chemistry and I wouldn't mind tapping into it from time to time."

He moved his hands around her hips to rest on her bum. "The occasional shag? Isn't that why I'm the God of Hogwarts?"

Tia rolled her eyes and stood on her toes to kiss him softly. "You're lucky you're so damn good or someone might take offence to that." She nipped his bottom lip as she slipped on her shoes. "Behave."

He watched her walk away and grinned to himself. Like that was even possible. He hurried to his locker to change into his clean clothes feeling pretty damn good about himself. He had just grabbed a comb for his hair when James stepped into the locker room in a towel. He grinned at him. "Enjoy the show?"

"Tons of fun," James muttered, moving to open his locker.

Sirius watched him for a moment. "What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Practice was good. I don't think seeing me naked, since I am extremely good looking, would upset you, so what's going on?" Sirius asked as James got dressed.

He sighed and turned to face his friend with his hands in the front pockets of his unbuttoned jeans and still shirtless. "Lily."

"Ah," Sirius said as if this clearly explained everything. "I thought that it was going good between you."

"It's … going. She … we … we haven't had sex."

Sirius' eyebrow rose. "My cock would have fallen off by now!"

James rolled his eyes. "Well, some of us can make it through a whole day without sex. But no, I mean, I want to have sex with her … a lot … I think about it a million times a day if not more. But we haven't … I …"

"What?"

"On my birthday, when I said … what I wouldn't tell you before was … I moved without thinking and I know that it was fast, but I used my fingers on her and she … Merlin, the way she said my name I almost came right there and I was fully dressed, but, I had Quidditch practice. When I came back she didn't want me to touch her like that again. Though she made sure that I understood that she enjoyed it, a lot, but that we were moving too fast. I was okay with that because we_ were_ moving quickly. But now it's like we're moving backwards. I can open her blouse and fondle there but, I don't get any further." James said, moving to grab a shirt from his locker. "And I hate myself for thinking it, but all that seems to be going through my mind lately is that we've been together longer than she was with both Sampson and Bridgeway; so why the hell did she sleep with them when she won't sleep with me? And I'm being a dick, I know it. A relationship is not just about sex."

"For me it is," Sirius said, hoping to lighten the mood. James only glared at him so he cleared his throat. "Did you talk to her?"

He angrily attempted to comb his hair. "What's the point? It's not me she talks to, incase you didn't notice, it's my mates."

"Boy, you are pissed."

"Damn right I'm pissed. I fucking love her, Sirius! Being with her, just being near her makes me so damn happy I have a desire to skip through the halls singing. But she doesn't love me and maybe its about time that I realized that."

"You gonna break up with her?" Sirius asked, surprise radiating through his voice. "This is Lily Evans we're talking about."

James nodded, turning to look at his friend. "And she doesn't trust me."

"That's not true, James." Sirius said quietly.

"No? Then explain to me how she won't share things with me that she shares with you and Remus. Explain to me why it is that she's had sex with her last two ex-boyfriends, but won't let someone who is so crazy in love with her that I can't even think straight, get near enough to make love with her. Explain to me why it is that she doesn't seek me out, but its me who finds her. She doesn't come watch practice or meet me afterwards, no, it's me who finds her. Right now, I know that because the weather is beautiful she will be sitting with a book under the big willow tree near the lake that's her favourite. If I ignore that, do you think that she would come find me on her own?"

Sirius sighed. "James, you don't give her the chance to seek you out. You go to her at every opportunity so why would she have to find you. As to everything else … you need to talk to her. Maybe its time that you gave her that ultimatum. She needs to share things with you and you need to tell her how you feel. Don't break up with her before you talk. This is Lily we're talking about and I know that if you don't give her another chance, you'll hate yourself for it."

James closed his locker and lifted his broom over his shoulder. "Maybe it's too late for that."

Sirius watched him walk away and he wasn't sure how to react. Lily was in love with James. He knew it. He could see it whenever she looked at his friend. How could James not see it in her eyes? In the way she moved? In every possible way that she acted around him? He just hoped James didn't act in his anger.

They were both in love with each other and if Lily would only tell James her secret, they would both be better off. He grabbed his own broom and hurried down to the lake to see if James had been right. Of course he had. But she wasn't alone. Remus was sitting next to her and they were laughing. He made his way over to them and grinned.

"What's so funny over here?"

Remus smiled up at him. "I'm just telling Lily some of the stupid stuff you've done."

"Hey now! I haven't done that much!"

Lily grinned at him. "Remus told me that you got so drunk last year that you walked naked through the streets of Glasgow. Don't you think fifteen is a little young to be drinking?"

"In my defence, it was dark and no one saw me."

"That's because James and I pulled you back in before anyone could see, but you made it to the road from the inn we were staying at for the night."

"Hey, everyone reacts differently to their first taste of Firewhiskey," Sirius stated, crossing his arms. "Now shush. Lily, I need to talk to you for a minute."

She nodded, still smiling. "Alright."

Remus stood up. "I'm going to head inside anyway. I want to get my history homework finished tonight so I don't have to worry about it on the weekend."

"Alright, talk to you later, Remus."

"Bye."

Sirius sat down where Remus had been and turned himself to look at her. "James."

Lily gave him a puzzled look. "What about him?"

"He's beyond pissed off at you right now."

"Why?"

Sirius' eyes bore into hers. "Lily, you know why. You need to realize that he is beginning to think that maybe this relationship between the two of you isn't worth it."

Her eyes widened. "No, it is worth it. I love him."

"I know you do, but he doesn't know that. I just wanted to give you a heads up."

"He thinks that I don't love him?" She asked, surprised by the statement.

"He thinks that you don't love him; don't trust him; and that you don't like him as much as you liked Sampson and Bridgeway."

"What?" Lily exclaimed, confused now. "Why on earth would they come up in this? I know that I have to tell him about what happened to me and I've been thinking on it and I'm going to. I'm not really ready to, but he needs to know, I get that. But what do Aaron and Robbie have to do with it?"

Sirius looked at her in puzzlement. "Uh, sex?"

She shook her head. "What about sex? You know what happened to me."

He stared at her then, his eyes widening. "Lily, did … was … did Malfoy take your virginity?"

Her eyes fell down into her lap. "Why does that matter?"

Sirius took her face in his hands, understanding now. "This makes so much more sense. Sampson told everyone in the school that you two had sex. Bridgeway did the same. That's why he and James got into that fistfight. Bridgeway said something about James being jealous because he had shagged you first."

"They lied."

"I'm getting that. Baby, no wonder why you're so … what Malfoy did, it's nothing like its supposed to be."

She nodded. "I know that, but I'm not ready yet. Is James going to break up with me because I'm not ready too?"

Sirius' eyes darkened now. "That's why those assholes spread that shit around the school. You broke up with them because you said no and they couldn't handle it so they told the school they had you. James thinks you have had sex with both of them. You need to talk to him."

Lily moved to wrap her arms around Sirius, kissing his cheek. "I will. Thank you. Where did he go after practice?"

Sirius smiled at her. "Honey, I think that you need to figure that out on your own."

She nodded, standing up and taking her book with her. "Thanks Sirius."

He only smiled as she hurried through the grounds and into the Quidditch yard on the other side. She did know where James was. Sure enough, she stepped onto the pitch and saw him sitting at the bottom of the stands, staring up at the sky. She made her way over to him and took a seat next to him, leaning back the same way that he was and looking up at the clouds in the sky.

"I think that one looks like a butterfly sticking its tongue out at the giraffe next to it."

"Go away, Lily."

She turned to look at him. "I can't. I know that I ask a lot of you. You've been amazing and more than I ever could have hoped for in a boyfriend. And I know that you deserve to know this, deserved to know weeks ago really, but …"

He looked over at her. "I'm not in the mood right now, Lily. Go away."

"I can't, not until you listen to what I have to say."

"Did Sirius tell you that I was pissed at you? Is that why you're here?"

Tears welled up in her eyes at the anger in his voice.

"Fuck, don't use tears as a weapon. Not now."

"I'm not. I'm crying because its how I feel, not to make you pity me; and stop being angry! James, please, just let me speak."

His hazel eyes met hers. "Why should I?"

"Because I'm in love with you."

"I wish I could believe you."

Lily's eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't expected him not to believe her. "You think that I'm lying?"

"Well, you don't trust me, so why would you love me?"

"I love you. I've been falling for a long while and I didn't know what to do about it. I liked you when I was eleven, but you didn't notice me and then when you did, I thought that it was a joke, but it didn't change my feelings. Now I've … I agreed to go out with you, the person who has been pestering me for years and I fall in love with you and now you don't want me?"

"I didn't say that," he mumbled softly.

Lily swallowed carefully as she watched the sun move behind a dark cloud. "Well, I love you. I love you so much that it scares me and it makes me want to keep this secret from you even more. Because what kind of person would want to be with me when you learn of it."

He didn't say anything, but instead turned his attention back to the sky. He watched the dark clouds move in quickly as if they were on a time limit to get in and get it done. But it didn't stop him from listening.

"I understand why you're mad. You have every right to be. You should be furious with me. I've lied to you. Not intentionally lied, but keeping this from you is a form of lying, I suppose. But it still hurts me to think about it." She took a deep breath, wishing that he would look at her, show her a sign that he still cared. "I know that I've been frustrating you, not letting you do more than kiss me. I get that but … I've … I've never had sex before."

His eyes moved to hers then and he sat up. He hadn't heard that correctly. "What?"

She bit her bottom lip carefully. "I broke up with Robbie because he was pressuring me and I wasn't ready yet and then he told his friends that we had done it. I was mad, but I didn't think that something like that would really affect me. Then you were taunting S-S-Severus outside on the grounds. For no reason at all. You told me it was only because he existed that you were doing it. I knew that it was for me. To get my attention and it only made me angrier because it had worked. I helped him and he called me a Mudblood. He told me that he didn't need help from a filthy little Mudblood like me."

"I remember," James said quietly, watching her now with his eyes.

The first rain drop fell from the sky and landed on her nose. "I was mad and I ran away to the dungeons to walk off that mad. I was down there for near an hour if not longer when someone grabbed me and shoved me back against the wall, slamming my face into it. I didn't know what was happening. I wasn't sure how to react when the voice in my ear told me that if I moved he would kill me. I reached for my wand … but another hand with long fingers grabbed it from me, threw it away. That was when I started to feel scared."

James watched her now, the rain was coming down lightly, just enough to mist off the ground, but he didn't notice. His eyes were on her face and the way her green eyes stayed on his as she spoke and how her hands tangled together in her nervousness.

"He turned me around and I saw that there were two of them. Then I was on the ground and my knickers were off and he was … Malfoy … he raped me. I cried out and then the one who took my wand, the one who had once been my friend, stood over me, petrified me and let Malfoy rape me as I lie there, unable to move or fight back. I was crying, but the tears wouldn't fall. Malfoy told Snape that he should take the spell off, because he wanted to feel me wiggle in enjoyment beneath him. I wanted to be sick. It hurt so much and I couldn't get away. Malfoy asked Snape if he wanted to … to ride me, but before he could answer he disappeared from my vision and soon Malfoy was ripped off of me as well."

The rain washed away her tears as she spoke but her voice broke now, the only sound over the heavy dim of the spring storm. "Sirius attacked them and tied them up together, stunning them so that they were unable to escape. He held me and brought me to the hospital wing. He told Madam Pomfrey and he stayed with me. I made him promise not to tell anyone what had happened because I was ashamed. I didn't take care of myself. I know it was stupid, but it's how I felt and Sirius was there. He came back the next day and he told me that he had made up this story about Peeves pushing me down the stairs to explain all my bumps and bruises and why I was in the hospital. I had never been so grateful in my entire life. He was my hero and he became my friend. He helped me to tell my parents and finally to admit it to Dumbledore and McGonagall when Sirius found out that Snape would be back at school. But Dumbledore said Snape was under the Imperious, that the Ministry had cleared his name and that he would keep an eye on him otherwise. Sirius made me promise to always patrol with Remus so that I would be safe."

Thunder rolled overhead now and the pitch had darkened to a deep black, making it hard for her to see his face. But she could still feel that gaze of his on her. "I'm in love with you and I know that you won't want me now. I've been … violated and you -"

His lips met hers, silencing her speech. The kiss was angry. She could feel it in the brutalizing of her mouth. His hands gripped her hair as the rain pounded down on them and his tongue met hers. He tugged her up into his lap, his hand sliding down her hair to sit high up on her thigh where her kilt had ridden up as he kissed her. When he finally released her mouth from his hold, the hand that had been in her hair caressed her cheek.

"I love you, Lily Evans."

His mouth met hers again, softer now and slower. The depth of it caused her stomach to have a slow roll and she moved closer to him, closer to the heat and away from the cold rain. His lips moved down her jaw and her neck, slipping the first two buttons on her white blouse open and letting his fingers skim gently along the top of the soft mounds of her breasts causing her to clamp her thighs tighter on his lap.

He grinned wickedly, "You look amazing in the rain."

She blushed when she realized that the blouse was completely see-through now as was a good chunk of her simple white bra. Her arms moved up to cover herself and he smiled, lowering his forehead to hers.

"I'm so in love with you." He kissed her softly. "Of course I still want you. I want you so much it's sometimes hard to breathe." His hands tightened on her hips. "I'm sorry for what happened to you. It doesn't make me not want you anymore. It makes me want you more; to dim that memory with something wonderful. I would kill them both for you if you wanted me too, but I know that it's not something that you would want. I want to kill them. I want to let my fist pound them until there is nothing left for what they did to you. I want to punch Sampson and Bridgeway for spreading rumours that weren't true. But more than anything else, I want you to know that I love you. I love everything about you and nothing will change that."

James brought his lips down to hers again, framing her face with his hands for a moment before sliding his hands down the sides her breasts and onto her hips. It was soft and slow and desperately arousing. He smiled as he kissed around her mouth, along her jaw and the rain continued to come down. He boldly slid a hand up and cupped her breast through the wet fabric, rubbing his thumb over her nipple to make it go taut. She sighed into him and his mouth covered the nipple through the fabric and he sucked.

Lily's eyes flew open at the feeling and her thighs clamped again in his lap. James' tongue traced the outline of her nipple before he moved to the other one and she cried out his name. He smiled against her breast and moved back to her lips, kissing her softly.

"I'm sorry, I know this is too fast it's just … the rain … Merlin, you're practically naked in my lap, I only have so much willpower." He murmured against her lips.

"Touch me, James."

"What?" He asked, pulling back to look at her through the rain. His glasses were spotted and hard to see from. He grabbed his wand and put a water-repellent charm on them and grinned at her. "Touch you?"

She was rubbing against him, the wet and the heat causing him to throb in his pants. He was rock hard. "Like before, please, will you?"

James moved his hand down her thigh, skimming his fingers along the soft flesh and beneath her kilt. He cupped her through the panties she wore and the heat of it burned his hand as she sighed his name. He tugged them down a bit, just enough to give him access and he slid a finger inside. The feel of her tight and wet against his finger made him bite down gently on her shoulder. When he slid another finger inside of her and his name burst from her lips in a soft purr, his body roared with need. She rode him desperately and he took her mouth in his to swallow her cries of pleasure as she exploded and her body relaxed against him.

He removed his hand and adjusted her knickers, sliding both hands up to cup her breasts. "Better?"

Lily's eyes were so dark and glazed that he grinned at her, quite proud of himself, despite his own predicament.

"I love you." She whispered.

He kissed her softly. "Come on; we need to get back inside and out of this rain."

She nodded, but when she moved off of his lap she brushed him and his eyes crossed. Her eyes moved down to the impressive bulge in his jeans. "Should I … can I touch you?"

James kissed her softly and slipped his arm around her waist. "Baby, it's fine, you don't have to … I know you … it's okay."

Lily brushed him again and he swore under his breath making her grin. She felt so good and she wanted to make sure that he was good too. She unzipped his pants and tugged both them and his boxer shorts down where he stood proudly before her. She tapped her finger along his shaft experimentally and then wrapped her fist around him and his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Does that … feel good?" She was unsure of what to do as it looked nothing like she had pictured. It was a large and rather ugly and oddly beautiful at the same time, but felt soft like velvet in her hand and was hot to the touch.

"Very," he muttered, guiding her hand to his pleasure. He stopped assisting and she carefully got him off, every small stroke igniting wild fires in him. When he was finished she gently brushed him with her hand and smiled up at him, eyes alight in amusement.

"Was it good for you too?"

He laughed then and fixed his pants, kissing her deeply. "Lily, you are the one for me." He scooped her up into his arms and grabbed his broom, sliding one leg over it as Lily wrapped her arms around his neck shaking her head.

"James, I don't like to fly, let's walk, please," she mumbled, terror in her eyes.

James smiled at her and kissed her before he took off. Her fingers played with the nape of his neck as they kissed and he flew up to Gryffindor Tower. It was only when he pulled his lips from hers that her grip tightened and her eyes closed.

"James!"

"It's alright, I've got you." He used his wand to open the window to her dormitory and he flew a bit closer. "Here is your room m'lady." He kissed her cheek. "I thought maybe since you are a whole lot see-through you might like to bypass some people."

She blushed. "Yes."

He grinned and helped her slowly loosen the grip on him and off the broom onto the window ledge and into her room. "Meet in our chair when you're all dry and ready?"

"Okay."

He smiled at her. "Lily?"

"Yes?" She asked, turning to look back at him.

"It was better than good for me."

When she blushed, his smile widened as he flew around the Tower to find his own window; Lily in his thoughts


	21. Chapter 21 Finally

**Chapter XXI - Finally**

**James** had just finished getting dressed when Sirius stepped into their room.

"I didn't even see you come in. Did you talk to Lily?" He asked, watching his friend closely. He hadn't expected to see the day in his life when James Potter was actually contemplating breaking up with Lily Evans.

James nodded as he brought a comb roughly through his hair knowing it wasn't actually going to do anything. "Aye, I did."

Sirius watched him for a moment before he took a seat on his bed. "And? You didn't break up with her, did you?"

He shook his head, turning to look at his friend. "No. She told me everything."

"Good." He said, letting out a sigh of relief. He really didn't want James and Lily to break up. They were so good together. And it was about time that Lily came clean with James. He was pleased to see that their little talk by the lake had finally caused her to admit that she was wrong. His eyes darkened as he remembered the reason why Lily had been attacked in the first place. "I'm sorry, James, I mean … fuck, if I had known that they would go after her like that just to get back at you I would have -"

"What do you mean by that?"

Sirius winced. "Ooh, she left that part out, eh?"

"Explain." James stated coldly, his hazel eyes on his friend's face.

He sighed. "Look, she didn't quite understand it herself. She questioned me on it, but I didn't know what to say because she didn't believe that you really felt that way about her. But they … when they … attacked her, they were saying that they had targeted her specifically because you liked her. They said something like raping her would really piss Potter off because you know, they got there first. I'm so sorry, Prongs, I thought that … hell I don't know."

James sat down on his bed, burying his face in his hands. "It's my fault?"

"No, fuck no, it's not. Don't you dare sit there and blame yourself for it! Lily sure as hell doesn't blame you! I don't even think she has comprehended the fact that they targeted her because of you. She's never said anything about it to me since the day it happened. It's not because of you that this happened. It's because those fucking douche-bags know that the only way that they could ever get it on with a girl like Lily Evans would be through force." Sirius said, moving to place a hand on his friend's shoulder. "The fact that it would hurt you when you found out about it, that was just a side benefit."

"That's just … I feel sick."

"James, this was a big thing yes, but it's almost been a year now and Lily shared it with you. I think now it's time for you to forget it and help her forget it."

"But keeping something like this from me, Sirius? It's one thing to be keeping a secret for a friend, but something like this? It's basically because of me that this happened and … God, what Malfoy and Snape did to her … it's fucking disgusting!"

Sirius nodded, dragging a finger through his own hair. Both of them were unaware of Lily's raised hand at the dormitory door as if she was about to knock. "How do you think I felt when I walked in on it? Fuck, James, she was terrified and crying and she was overpowered. I would have hurt them more, but I wanted to make sure that she was alright; that she got to the hospital wing."

"She was worried that because they touched her I wouldn't want to anymore," James said quietly as if just remembering.

"I know. It was her biggest fear. She's in love with you, mate."

"I know," James said quietly. "I love her too, but am I just supposed to get over this, get over what happened to her? It sickens me. I am so disgusted at the thought of Malfoy on top of her, forcing her like that. It disturbs me and I told her that it didn't matter; I was calm and I kissed her. We were outside in the rain and I told her how much I loved her and that I wouldn't kill Malfoy or Snape no matter how much I want to for what they did to her because it will make her unhappy. I lied."

"I'm sorry," Lily mumbled from the doorway causing both of them to turn and look at her. But she didn't give James a chance to respond, she turned and hurried away.

Sirius winced. "I'm betting she misinterpreted that. She's so freakin' vulnerable right now, James."

"I know," he said quietly. "I'll go find her." He hurried out of the room and down the winding staircase, grabbing her arm just as she hit the fifth year boys doorway. "Lily," he said softly, tugging her up the steps and towards him. When she struggled in his grasp, he pinned her back against the stone wall of the tower. "Will you just stop and listen to me for a minute?"

"No, why should I? You just told Sirius that you had lied to me. Why would you … what we did … outside on the Quidditch pitch … you made me forget I was outside and you didn't even –"

He placed his finger on her lips. "Will you let me talk? Merlin, you blow things out of proportion before a bloke can explain himself. I didn't lie to you. I love you even more now that you have shared this with me. There are no secrets between us anymore which will make a huge difference in our relationship. I know what you overheard and I am not sickened or disgusted by you; I never could be. I am sick in my heart over what happened to you and over the fact that I wasn't there to stop it. Sirius told me what they said; that it was to get back at me. That disgusts me, Lily, it makes my stomach want to revolt at the thought that they would use you to get back at me that way. You are amazing for overcoming that and … I just love you so much. I'm sorry if it hurts you that I feel sick because of what happened to you, but what I want to do is to beat both Malfoy and Snape to a bloody pulp until I can't feel my hands, mostly Malfoy. That has nothing to do with you."

Lily wrapped her arms around him and moved in to hug him. "It has everything to do with me and you wanting to protect me."

"Okay, you're right about that, but it doesn't make me think any differently about you. Do you get that?" He asked, turning her face up so that he could look into her eyes.

She smiled up at him. "Yes. I love you too, James."

He grinned at her, hugging her close. "Good. So, want to go sit in our chair?"

She nodded. "It's pretty deserted down there. We were outside for quite a while."

His grin widened now. "Well, I can't help it if I'm so good that I'm making you lose track of time."

"Now you sound like Sirius."

James winced. "Ouch, retracting my ego back … that was so not a compliment."

"No, it wasn't," Lily said, smiling as she took his hand in hers and led him down the stairs to the almost deserted common room. Once she was snuggled up against James she spoke again. "I feel drained from everything today. We argued and made up and argued and made up."

James smiled and kissed her fingers. "Well, now, if you weren't blowing things out of proportion we wouldn't have this problem."

"Blowing things out of proportion, I did no such thing!"

"Oh really? So tears and accusations came when you eavesdropped on a conversation that you didn't fully understand was just normal, not blown out of proportion?"

"It would make more sense."

"How?" He asked, watching as some stragglers headed up the stairs. For a Friday night he was very surprised that it was only midnight and yet he and Lily were alone in the common room.

She shrugged, hoping to keep her voice casual. "Because it would make more sense for you to be sickened by me."

He sighed and began to plant small kisses along her neck. "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response. Instead …" he trailed off as his lips met hers softly and too shortly. "Now, let's instead discuss how much better at everything I am than both Sampson and Bridgeway."

She laughed at those words. "James, I'm serious … don't you think that I'm … dirty or something?"

His eyebrow rose slowly and a wicked grin spread across his face. "I don't know, are you? Are you finally going to show me that sex toy stash of yours?"

"James."

He kept his arms wrapped loosely around her as he spoke. "No. I get that they hurt you and that they made you self-conscious about yourself, but you have no need to be. You're not dirty or broken. And when I make love to you, I am going to show every inch of your body how true those words are."

Lily blushed and snuggled into him. "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of sex."

James brushed her hair gently out of her eyes. "I won't push you, baby."

"That's not it."

"Then what is it?" He asked as she turned around to look at him.

Lily bit her lip softly. "It was horrible and the thought of having sex scares me."

"It will be nothing like what happened to you."

"I know that."

"Lily, remember how flushed with pleasure you were earlier when my fingers were inside of you, touching you, stroking you, bringing you to the peak of pleasure that made your body tremble in my arms?" She nodded, her cheeks pink at the memory. He moved closer to her so that his face was right up close against hers. "When I'm inside of you, it's going to feel even better than that."

She brushed her lips gently against his for only a moment. "I'll hold you to that."

His grin widened. "Honey, it's not a promise, its a fact."

"James?"

"Yes?"

"I need more time."

He smiled and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I know and you have it. Are we okay now?"

She nodded, turning her head to kiss his earlobe. "Never better."

He grinned at her and then covered his lips with hers.

**James **and Lily seemed to have balanced out the problems that her secret had caused. She felt good about being with him; about wanting to spend every waking moment with him. She was crazy in love with him and it made her smile just to look at him. She knew that he wanted her and they hadn't done anything other than kiss since that night in the rain. She was still shocked that she had let him do that, that she had done that to him outside on the Quidditch pitch. It had been dark, almost night time yes, and the rain had shielded them from view, but anyone could have walked in and interrupted them.

It both shocked and pleased her to think about it.

Never before in her life had she been so willing to just let everything go before; to let herself lose control the way that she had. But with James, she forgot all of that. She forgot where they were. Now it was June and with the summer fast approaching she didn't want to spend any time without him. Exams were finished and they had four days before the train would be taking them home. It had flown by.

Her eyes lit up as the person of her thoughts walked towards her, pushing her over so that he could make himself comfortable in the chair she was in in the study lounge. His arm draped over her shoulders.

"What's the difference between moonlighting as someone and being someone?"

Lily's eyebrows rose in amusement. "Excuse me?"

James grinned. "Sirius and I are in a debate. I say that moonlighting as someone is doing something that you wouldn't normally do, like an alternate you and being someone is just being you, but he says its the other way around."

"You're right. Sirius is backwards."

Sirius, who had approached just as James asked the question, frowned. "Lily, why do you have to pick his side?"

"Because his side is right and yours is wrong. Why are you debating over something like this? Do you mean to tell me that Sirius doesn't have a girl lined up for the evening?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, plopping down in the chair across from them. "I'll have you know that I have only had sex with six different girls this year. Even gods need a break, Lily."

Lily laughed as James turned her towards him to kiss him.

"No kissing, Prongs, Lily and I are having a conversation."

James ignored him and slowed the kiss down, deepening it and then pulling away so that she was aching for him. "Have your conversation then." He said with a grin.

But before Sirius could speak, Lily had tugged James' mouth back down to hers for another kiss. She pulled back with a soft pop and smiled at Sirius.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

Sirius sighed and stood up. "Forget you guys. If all you're going to do is snog, than I'm going to go have sex."

Lily shook her head as he sauntered out of the room. "You know, the fact that he can say that statement and have it actually happen is what concerns me the most."

James grinned and let his fingers play gently with her hair. "Nah, he won't have sex tonight. He's only got about an hour and he likes to pride himself in getting a few rounds in."

She blushed at those words. "Has he really only been with six girls this year? I mean, the way he goes on and the rumour mill goes on, he sleeps with a different girl every day."

He shrugged, stretching his legs out and crossing them at the ankles. "That's the rumour mill though. According to the gossip of Hogwarts, I've been with twelve different women since fifth year. That's a tad excessive I must say."

Lily turned to look at him now. "How many girls have you been with?"

"Jealous, love?"

She shifted uncomfortably in the chair, tearing her gaze away from his. "No, it's just that I've never … I mean … you know what … never mind."

He took her face in his hands, kissing her lips softly. "I dated them to make you jealous. But you never noticed. And my magic number is four."

"Four? That's it?"

His grin widened. "I told you that the rumour mill was a tad excessive. Sirius will kill me for telling you this, but he's been with nine."

"Even that number is small in comparison." Lily said, thinking of how much their friend spoke about sex and how much he loved it.

James nodded. "My first was Donna Long at the end of fourth year."

"I don't need to know, James."

He smiled now. "I know yours, it only seems fair." When she didn't say anything he continued. "I was pretty terrified that I would screw up, but she had already been around the block and was pretty helpful. Then there was Marissa Belding at the beginning of fifth. She was extremely annoying and I dumped her because all she could ever talk about was how great it was going to be to be married to the Potter fortune. Long dumped me because I stared at you too much."

She blushed at those words.

"I couldn't help it. I wanted you and everyone knew it. After Marissa was Natalie Wood at the end of fifth year. She broke up with me because we were snogging in the common room and you walked in and I pushed her away and wandered off to talk to you."

"James …"

He shrugged. "You were more important, even then. And lastly there was Julia Cauldwell at the beginning of this year. She was kind of boring though. She broke up with me, but it was mutual."

"Dorcas?"

"What about her? I never slept with her, if that's what your getting at."

"Well, it's just … the way she talks about it, you did."

James shook his head. "If I slept with every girl I went out with, I would be Sirius. I never want that to happen. Besides, now I finally have the one girl I've wanted, life has gotten pretty damn good."

Lily smiled and kissed him softly. "Thank you for telling me that. I just … I know its stupid, but I keeping thinking that when we … finally … you would be disappointed in my lack of experience."

"Never," he insisted, moving his lips along her jaw. "In fact, that just makes me more inclined to see what I can teach you." His hand moved over to sit on her breast and his eyes twinkled at her. "You're a good student, aren't you, love?"

Her breath hitched a bit. "Yes, I am."

He kissed her deeply. "That's what I thought."

She laughed when he pulled back and sat his chin on the top of her head.

"So, are you going to come meet my parents officially this summer? You kind of already met my mum."

"She was so beautiful," she said, smiling when his hand rested on her stomach. "I would love to meet them officially."

"Good," James replied. "I can't wait to bring you home, show you my house and you can meet them. They're pretty great."

She nodded. "Sirius told me. Anyone who would willingly live with him must be pretty great." When James snorted, her smile widened. "And you'll meet mine?"

"Definitely. We'll have to work out the kinks as I'm sure you want a day or so home to see your family and what not. Though personally, I think one hour without you is long enough."

She smiled. "It does seem that way lately, doesn't it?"

James took both of her hands in his, his chin still resting on her head. "We'll work out the kinks on the train ride home. But I'm thinking maybe two or three days to hang out with our parents and then I can come stay with you for a while and then you can come stay with me for a while. We can show each other around. What do you think?"

"It sounds perfect. I'd love to bring you to the community center where I like to go. I can take my yoga classes back up."

"What is yoga?" James asked.

Lily grinned. "It's an exercise."

His eyebrow rose in confusion and her grin widened. She climbed off of his lap and since there were only some first years in the room, moved to the floor and carefully brought her legs up over her head and around her neck before smoothing out into a forward bend. He was staring at her with his tongue hanging out when she took a seat back in his arms.

"It's fun."

"And fucking sexy," he muttered, kissing her neck until she turned to give him access to her lips. "Who knew? And Sirius was going on about rock climbing last summer … I think that he left out some important things."

"Mmm, maybe that's because I only took him rock climbing. We can go out for a drive too."

"A drive?"

Lily nodded, turning so that she was looking at him. "Daddy took me to get my license over Christmas break so I can drive his cars."

James grinned at that. "Can you teach me?"

"Hmm, we'll see about that."

James imagined what it would be like to drive a muggle car and the image of it fascinated him. "Brilliant! It sounds like I have a lot to look forward to in the muggle world."

"Where are you going to take me in your world?" She asked, eyes on his.

"Wherever it is you want to go. Hey, aren't you spending the summer with your grandmother though?"

Lily shook her head. "I don't have the exact dates yet, but it won't be until towards the end of the summer. And James … my dad can be a little … overprotective."

He grinned. "You'll protect me."

"Maybe."

His fingers hit her ribs and she squealed. "What was that?"

She cried out as he tickled her, her hand moving until it was resting on the bulge in his pants and his eyes darkened, hands stopping. "I'll see."

He nodded, tugging her close for another kiss. "All worked up now, just figures." He pushed her to her feet and took her hand in his. "Want to walk me out, love?"

Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. His fingers twitched at her hips as she deepened the kiss, her body pressing up against his. She wanted him, she realized. She was ready for him to make love to her.

He pulled back slowly, holding her at arms length. "I have to go."

She pouted, moving to him again, her body up against his and his breath hitched. "Why?"

James placed his hands on her bum, squeezing as he spoke. "Because it's the last night of the full moon."

She sighed and kissed him softly. She had known that. "Let's do something fun tomorrow night. It's our last Saturday. Exams are done and … I just want to be with you before we go home on Tuesday."

He kissed her forehead and then her lips. "Sounds like a great plan. Walk me out?"

Lily placed her hand in his and walked with him to the secret passageway they used to get out of the castle, stopping every minute or so to kiss. Sirius and Peter were waiting for him. "Sorry guys, I kept distracting him."

Peter grinned at her. "I don't think that he minded much."

"Shut it, Pete!" James said, kissing her softly again.

Lily smiled when he stepped back. "Have fun and be careful. All of you."

"Yes, Mum!" Sirius stated before giving her a quick one-armed hug. "Now scram!"

She laughed as she headed off.

Sirius waited until she had turned the corner before turning to his friends. "You might want to do something about that boner before we head out. Smell of sex will get Moony all riled up."

James swore at him. "Shut it."

Peter laughed as he followed the two of them through the tunnel that would lead to the courtyard. It was going to be an interesting night.

**When** Lily returned to the Gryffindor common room she found Alice and Tia by the fire. She took a seat with them and they ended up playing Exploding Snap for a while to pass the time. But Lily found that her thoughts were on James. She wanted to be with him fully before the summer began. She was so ready and she wanted him so badly that her whole body tingled just thinking about it. She pushed the thoughts away and instead wondered what the Marauders were doing out in the dark on their last full moon of the school year.

"Lily, are you listening to us?" Tia asked, grabbing her friend's attention.

Lily smiled at her friend. "Yes, and I think that France is going to be fantastic." She said, remembering that Tia was talking about her summer plans. Tia was going to be going to France for three weeks for her cousin Sheila's wedding. Lily thought that it sounded brilliant.

She let her friends continue to chatter and she just listened. It was just after eleven when Alice started yawning.

The three of them decided to head up to bed and Lily took a quick shower. She had just finished drying her hair and changing into her summer sleepwear that consisted of a black tank top and her underwear, which today included a blue bra with yellow stripes and yellow cotton panties.

Tia smiled at her as she stripped down to a tank and panties to sleep as well. "Are you alright, Lily? You seem ... I don't know, but not yourself tonight."

Lily shrugged as she took a seat on her bed. "I'm alright. I've just been thinking about James and the two of us together. We had a great conversation this afternoon about how to spend our summer, but he reminded me that this summer my grandmother wants me to go stay with her in Rome for a month."

"Worried that you're going to have Potter withdrawals?" Tia asked, her voice teasing as she sat on her own bed.

She laughed as she grabbed the brush off of her nightstand to pull through her dry curls. "Yes, actually. Do you ... would it be ... I mean, would it be weird if I asked him to come with me?"

Tia shook her head. "I don't think so. You two are pretty inseparable. Besides, if you go away together maybe you'll finally do the dirty."

"Tia! Do you have to be so scandalous?" Alice asked as she stepped out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel. "Not everyone wants to have sex all the time."

"Mmm, just a reminder, that is only because you have yet to have sex."

Alice blushed a bit at that and used her wand to finish drying her hair. "Well ... I might be soon. It's Frank's birthday next week. I thought maybe ... as his present … I've got a great evening planned for him, even though we'll be home by then. I hope my dad doesn't mind that Frank will be picking me up at home." She went scarlett as she spoke but Tia grinned at her.

"Great present. And your dad won't mind, Alice, as long as he doesn't know what Frank's present is." When Alice blushed, her grin widened. "Speaking of presents ... Sirius and I are kind of on-again."

"When did this happen?" Lily asked, eyes widening in surprise as she placed her brush back down. "You two broke up because you had burned each other out."

Tia shrugged, grinning as she remembered what had happened. "Well, a few months off and that chemistry does come back. I don't know I was so ... horny and well, I snuck into the locker rooms and surprised him after practice in the shower. I gave him a blow job and then we shagged each other's brains out."

"Tia!"

She simply laughed. "It was ... amazing ... I missed him and his brilliance in bed, or in the shower. We're not together or anything, but since then it's been … well, a great time."

"I want to have sex with James."

Alice and Tia both turned to look at Lily in surprise.

"Say that again," Tia said carefully. "I don't think that I heard you properly."

Lily's face was slightly pink as she spoke. "I want to. I ... I've been dreaming about it and about him and when he kisses me I want there to be more. I think that it would have … if he hadn't had somewhere to be tonight, I think we would have."

"That's great." Tia said, smiling at her friend. "It's about time, really ... both of you. Alice, great birthday present for Frank and I definitely want details when it happens. Lily, you need to tell James as soon as possible."

"What do I even say?" She asked, her eyes wide. "I can't just wait until we're alone and tell him that I want him to make love to me."

"Actually, yes, you can and I suggest that you do. Especially if you catch him off guard, he will be so pleased."

Lily bit her bottom lip and crawled under her blankets. "I'll think about it." She said quietly before pulling her bed curtains around her and closing her eyes. It took only a few moments for her to drift off to sleep.

She'd only been down an hour or so when she woke up in a fit of sweat, a scream dying in her throat. It had been months since she had last dreamed of Malfoy; of him hovering over her and the fear that it had caused deep within her throat. She held a hand to her racing heart and tried to control her breathing. He wasn't here, she told herself. _He's not here. He can't hurt you anymore_. But the words didn't help her. She hurried into the washroom, splashing cold water on her face and then rinsing her mouth and brushing her teeth. She stared at herself in the mirror. She had gone pale and her eyes were dark with the images of her nightmare. She shivered at the image.

She wanted James, she realized. She wanted him to be there to hold her; to comfort her.

She snuck out of her room carefully and down the stairs to the common room. She caught sight of the clock and sighed. Why did nightmares always occur at two thirty in the morning? She headed up the stairs to the boys dormitories and slowly opened the door that led to the sixth year dorm.

All of the beds were empty.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she wiped at them furiously. It was the full moon tonight. She had forgotten. She headed to the far side of the room anyway and sat on James' bed. She crawled under the covers, smelling him there and she felt comforted by that. She had barely closed her eyes and was out like a light.

**James,** Sirius, Remus and Peter returned to their dorm around six in the morning. Remus was rolling his neck as he walked.

"My neck is killing me. Did you have to tackle me so goddamn hard, Padfoot?"

Sirius grinned broadly. "I was trying to prevent you from squashing Wormtail."

Remus ignored him as he flopped down on his bed. "I'm beat."

James nodded as he stripped down to his boxers. "At least we managed to have a calm one. I'm so happy its Saturday morning, I'm going to sleep the day away." He kicked his socks off and pushed open his bed curtains.

His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Lily sleeping soundly there, snuggled into his pillow. He smiled and crawled in next to her, using his wand to put a silencing charm and a do not disturb charm around his bed. He tugged her towards him, but she didn't wake, she just snuggled into his chest. He smiled against her hair and drifted off to sleep.

Lily woke up less than hour later. She felt his arms around her and felt comforted. She snuggled into him a bit, turning her head towards him and kissing his lips softly. He stirred in his sleep but didn't wake up. She let her lips wander along his jaw, down his neck and onto his collar bone. When she kissed his shoulder, he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Terribly rude of you to seduce a bloke who hasn't slept and has no will power to fight back." He tugged her face up to his and kissed her.

She sighed against him. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked, brushing a curl away from her face.

"For being here when I woke up."

He smiled at her. "Thank you for being a lovely surprise in my bed this morning."

She smiled at him. "I had a nightmare and I just ... I just wanted you to hold me, but then when I got here I remembered. But ... your sheets ... they smell like you."

His grin widened now. "Well, whatever the reasoning, I'm glad you're here."

Lily blushed a bit as she rested her cheek against his chest. "James ... summer is coming and … I want to spend more time with you. I know we talked earlier but … it's going to be different. I feel like you're always just there now when I want you and when I'm at home …"

James nodded, keeping his arm loosely around her. "I know."

"I ... I'm going to be in Rome."

He smiled down at her now. "I know. I'm going to miss you."

She looked up at him now. "Will you come with me?"

His eyebrow rose in surprise. "You want me to go to Rome with you?"

She shrugged as she spoke. "I just ... I thought ... well, Nana wants me to go and well I don't really know her very well yet except for our letters back and forth, but I just ... I'm going to miss you."

James grinned at her, moving to nip at her earlobe and turning her so that she was pinned beneath him in his bed. "I'd love to go to Rome with you."

Her eyes lit up and she grinned. "Really? You would?"

He smiled now, moving his lips down her throat, lower and lower until the tip of his tongue brushed along the edge of the tank top she wore and her breath hitched. His grin widened and his hands slid up the sides of her top, bolding pulling it over her head before he answered. "Definitely."

"James …" she said softly as he tapped his fingers along the edge of the blue and yellow bra she wore.

He undid the clasp and tugged it off, tossing the bra next to them on the pillow. "Lily."

Then he lowered his mouth and boldly took one of this soft pink peaks into his mouth. Her body exploded. It was the only word that she could think of to describe the sensations wracking through her. She wore nothing but a small pair of yellow panties and it alarmed and fascinated her at the same time. When his teeth nipped her, she gasped.

"James … you … we're not alone!" She murmured.

"Hmm, I silenced the bed when I first found you here. They have no idea."

She pushed him away and sat up, bringing her arm across her breasts. "You … God, I …"

James brought his hands up to cup her, pleased that she spilled over his hands just enough. "You're so beautiful."

"I want you to make love to me."

His eyebrow rose slowly. "With."

"What?" She asked, her eyebrow raising up in surprise.

"You want to make love with me; there's a difference." He bent his head down again to nibble at her breast.

"James," she murmured, pushing him away again. "We can't … not here … it's too … weird."

He chuckled and sat his hands on her hips. "They have no idea we're here. I put a silencing charm and a do not disturb charm so even if they try to come see me, they will, you know, think of something else more vital to do. He cupped her through the yellow cotton and her head rolled back. "For now, how about we just see where this goes?"

Lily's eyes met his, already darkened with the first dregs of pleasure. "We both already know where this is going to go." She placed her hands on his chest, brushing slowly against the soft skin.

James nodded then, moving to kiss her softly. "It's up to you." His mouth moved to her earlobe as one hand tapped her hip and the other slid up, captured a breast and tweaked the nipple enough for her to cry out. He kissed down her throat, stopping to suck on her pulse points and her fingers latched into his hair. He smiled against her throat. When his mouth moved lower, back to her breast, she knew that she had already made her choice.

Lily ran her hands over his back as he pushed her gently back down onto the bed. His lips ran over her, moving to her lips for a deep kiss and then gliding away to do delicious things to her. He kissed each nipple, soft kisses down her stomach, tongue dipping into her bellybutton and she arched towards him, unsure of what to do as her hands touched that soft skin; over the firm muscles in his back. He slid her panties off, slowly, letting his lips trail down every inch of her right leg where the panties passed. When he finally slipped them off of her, he nibbled at her toes before moving to her left foot and slowly up her left leg. By the time that he reached her mouth again she was practically panting.

James nibbled at her lips, soft and slow and then deep and greedy. She was everything that he had imagined and more. This was Lily. His Lily, so beautiful, so perfect, so soft. She tasted like Lily. A flavour he couldn't quite describe, but was the only thing that he craved. As his lips brushed her ear he spoke, his voice deeper, huskier and it sent shivers down her spine.

"I want to hear my name."

"James," she said, her fingers in his hair, playing with the nape of his neck.

"Mmm, I want to hear my name as I pleasure you." Then his fingers were inside of her and she did cry out his name; cried out for the release she so desperately craved. But then they were gone, kneading her hips, her soft waist as he moved his lips down her body.

Lips touched her everywhere. It seemed to be too much. How was she supposed to feel this much and survive? The heat was intense and she continued to arch towards him, desperate for him to finish, to make her feel the pleasure he kept promising and stop the ache. Then her eyes widened when his lips brushed low on her thigh and then his tongue slid into her.

She went wild beneath him. It pleased him that he could bring that to her. "James," she sobbed, her hands in his hair as he made love to her with his mouth. The way her voice became husky caused him to throb violently in his boxers. When he managed to catch her with his teeth, she erupted and his name poured out of her in a sigh of pleasure.

He continued to kiss her, nibbling and sucking, building up the pleasure inside of her again before he kissed his way back up her body. He let his tongue trail over her breasts, kissing her in every place his mouth could find. She tugged him up by his hair, kissing him desperately and he rolled her over so that she was on top, shimmying out of his boxers as he did.

"Lily," he murmured, kissing her neck. "I need … I need to be inside of you."

Her green eyes moved down to his rather impressive cock and she nodded, swallowing slowly. He made to flip her over, but to his surprise she shook her head and very slowly, very carefully lowered herself onto him. She was so tight and he closed his eyes to stop himself from going off like Vesuvius before he had even gotten started. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

She was magnificent. She was flushed from pleasure. Auburn curls spiralling down her back and covering her breasts. Her eyes were a dark, intense green and they met his before she started to move. Achingly slow she moved over him, guiding him. Her hand moved down between them and she ran her nails gently across his sacs and he gasped, flipping her beneath him and slipping deeper inside of her.

"I love you," he said in her ear as their lips mets. He felt her go over and she cried out his name as she did, teeth biting softly on his shoulder.

"I love you, James." She whispered as he followed, lost in her.

He buried his face in between her breasts, still deep inside of her. He nibbled softly at the skin before him until he reached her lips. They kissed ever so slowly and when he pulled away he gave her a wide smile.

"You're pretty damn good at that."

She laughed and kept her arms wrapped around him. "For my lack of experience?"

James fondled her breast as he grinned. "For being such a fast learner."

Lily shifted slightly and he hardened inside of her. Her eyes widened in surprise and he simply grinned at her. Before she could comment his lips covered hers and he was making love with her all over again


	22. Chapter 22 Returning Home

**Chapter XXII - Returning Home**

**Lily** woke up to the sun pouring through the small sliver in the bed curtains. She wasn't sure how long she had been down. She stretched a little bit, a huge grin sliding across her face.

She felt bloody fantastic.

Her smile widened when she saw that James was still snuggled up next to her, his face buried in between her breasts and one hand on her stomach. She found it oddly erotic. She gently ran her fingers through his hair and slowly slid out from beneath him. He simply rolled over and buried his face in the pillow.

She carefully reached down to the end of the bed where he had thrown her panties and slid them back on, followed by her bra and her tank top. James didn't wake up as she slowly climbed out of his bed and slipped through the curtains just in time for Sirius to step out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

His face broke out into a wicked grin. "Well, morning Lily."

Lily felt her face turn scarlett. "I … I … I thought everyone was gone."

Sirius leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom. "Well, Remus has gone to the library though why I have no idea and Pete's down in the common room. I can see why James has yet to arise from bed."

Lily smiled then, biting her bottom lip softly. Sirius thought that she looked utterly satisfied with herself. Her hair was a dishevelled mess and she looked deliciously used. "Can you … um … can you help me get back to my room?"

His grin broadened now. "No walk of shame?" When she only turned redder, he sauntered across the room and opened the trunk at the end of James' bed. Lily watched as he dug around in there before pulling out the silky cloak that she recognized. "Here. Sneak away. Lunch is over in twenty if you want any food though."

She covered herself with the cloak and it was only when Sirius heard the door click behind her that he smirked. It was just one surprise after another.

Lily moved slowly over the steps and into the common room and then back up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. When she was in the comfort of her own room and alone she let out a sigh of relief and slipped the cloak off of her. She folded it and placed it in her trunk so that no one would see it. Then she padded off to the bathroom.

She stripped and climbed into the shower, letting the hot water beat down on her and she remembered what it had felt like to have James' hands all over her in the way the water now was. Her skin heated at the thought. She washed her hair, but her thoughts were instead on the way it had felt when he had become part of her, fitting inside of her as if he was the missing piece to the puzzle; a perfect fit. She wanted him again, she realized.

When she was dried off she rubbed lotion on herself and dabbed her perfume at her pulse points before drying her hair, doing the simple style of wavy curls, letting it fall down her back, parted slightly to the left. The look suited her. She did her make-up before heading back into her room to find some clothes. A glance out of the window told her that it was hot and sunny so she decided to go with a purple skirt that stopped just above the knee and flowed out when she walked. She slipped on a white tank top with double spaghetti straps and added some dangly bracelets and earrings. She wore a small L pendant around her neck.

She gave her hair a quick toss in the mirror and had just slipped on simple black sandals when the bedroom door opened and Tia walked in.

"Hey, I was beginning to think you were going to sleep the day away. It's almost one-thirty."

Lily nodded, a huge smile on her face. "Well, I was … I slept with James."

Tia's eyes widened. "You did? When?"

"This morning. I snuck into his room last night after I had a nightmare and well, this morning it just sort of … happened. It was incredible."

"I told you that it would be."

Lily grinned as she decided to tie a white scarf with silver thread outlined throughout it as a loose belt around her waist, hanging down the side of the skirt and giving her a gypsy appearance with the silver hooped earrings and the dangled bracelets. "I'm just so happy."

Tia moved to hug her. "You deserve to be. I know that I'm always bugging you about dirty details and wanting to know but, do you want to talk about it?"

"I actually want to go find James. But Tia, thanks."

Tia nodded as Lily hurried out of the room. "Any time."

Lily stepped into the common room with the intention of heading back up to the boys dormitories to wake up her boyfriend when someone grabbed her hand, turning her towards them before she had stepped off the last step. She found herself pulled up close against Sirius who was grinning at her.

"Walk with me."

He tugged her out of the portrait hole and through a secret passage that led to the courtyard. He didn't speak until they were outside.

"Talk."

"About what?" She asked, breathing in the scent of summer. The sun was kissing her skin and she smiled at the feel of its warmth.

Sirius rolled his eyes, pushing her down onto one of the benches and taking a seat next to her. "You were in bed with James."

"I had a nightmare."

"A nightmare?" He asked, somewhat disbelievingly.

Lily nodded as the breeze played with her hair. "Last night about Malfoy and … I just … I wanted James to make me feel better, but in my fear I forgot that it was the full moon. When I got upstairs to your dorm, it was empty. I thought that maybe just being near James' things would … I crawled into his bed."

"And then when he found you this morning he seduced you?" Sirius exclaimed, "What was he thinking? He took advantage of you! I ought to go up there right now and pull his sorry ass out of bed!"

She laughed and grabbed his hand. "Sirius …"

His eyes widened a little now. "He seduced you and you liked it."

"Why do you sound so shocked? And he didn't seduce me … I knew exactly what we were getting into."

"How did I not hear anything?" He asked, thinking about it. "I keep an eye out for those situations."

Lily smiled. "Because James put a silencing charm and a do not disturb charm on his bed. And it was wonderful. He was … incredible. I feel amazing."

Sirius draped his arm over her shoulders and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "I love you, Lily Evans. You are the best damn thing that ever could have happened to me. I've wanted nothing but the best for you and I can't quite explain how happy I am that you finally got it. But just so you know, if you really want to know what a sex god is like, you need to come see me."

She laughed and hugged him back. "James was definitely god-like."

He shook his head. "I doubt that. I've got the bigger cock and way more experience."

"That doesn't mean anything and we were … he was … a perfect fit."

Sirius smiled warmly at her, kissing her cheek again as she blushed, realizing the words she had said out loud. "You're happy then?"

The smile lit up her face as she nodded eagerly. "More than ever."

"In that case, I'll share my title with James, but only in pertenance to you. I otherwise hold the title for all other women in the known universe." He stated proudly as if making a declaration.

Lily grinned. "Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." She kissed his cheek and stood up, holding her hand out to him. "Now why don't you walk me back to the Tower so I can go drag James out of bed and I will tell you all about the sex dream that Dorcas had about you the other night."

His eyes lit up at those words. "Really? How amazing was I?"

Lily smiled. "According to the sounds she was making, I think you were pretty damn good."

His grin spread quickly as he accepted her hand. "Well, then let's hear every last detail."

**After** explaining the dream to Sirius, Lily headed up the stairs to James' room. She stepped inside, not bothering to knock and saw immediately that James' bed was unmade and empty. She could hear water running so she took a seat on his bed and waited.

It was only a few minutes before he stepped out with a towel slung low around his waist. He grinned when he saw her sitting there. "I wondered where you had hurried off to."

She smiled and stood up to meet his lips in a soft kiss. "I wasn't sure how much longer you were going to sleep." She laughed when he pushed her slowly back down onto his bed, crawling on top of her as his lips met her, enciting a low moan from her.

"Good morning, Lily."

Her fingers played with the wet hair at the nape of his neck as her breath quickened. "Good morning, James."

He kissed her again, slow and soft before standing up and heading over to his wardrobe. He tossed the towel on a nearby chair and quickly tugged on some boxers and jeans followed by a tee shirt. Lily stood up and tried not watch, but the lean muscles in his back flexed as he moved and Merlin, she was blind if she didn't notice his incredibly firm and tight bum.

He pulled a comb through his hair haphazardly and then turned, tugging her against him to kiss her. "I'm starving. Up for a kitchen run?"

Lily nodded, her breath still a bit ragged from the kiss. "Definitely."

James took her hand in his and led her down the stairs. They didn't speak until they had excited the Gryffindor portrait hole and then he tugged her up against him again and kissed her. "How are you … feeling this morning?"

"Happy," she said, smiling up at him. "Relaxed … fantastic. I want you again."

His eyebrow rose and then he flashed her that grin. "Well, let's get some fuel and I think that I can definitely accomodate you on that one."

She blushed. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked, kissing her throat and then her chin and then her nose.

"For making it perfect."

His hands sat on her hips and he tilted his forehead to hers. "I'm crazy in love with you. Do you understand that? I mean, crazy in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"James …"

He shook his head, closing his eyes. "I know, you think I'm ridiculous. We've been dating for five months, but I know what I want. And one day, you will too."

She placed her hand on his cheek so that those hazel eyes opened to meet hers. "I don't think that you're being ridiculous. I'm kind of crazy in love with you too."

James smiled at her, kissing her softly before pulling back and taking her hand in his again. "Come on; let's go get some food before we starve."

Lily nodded, laughing as he led her to the kitchens. She had never been in the kitchens before, but she wasn't the least bit surprised to see that James not only knew where they were; how to get in; and who to talk to, but that the house elves even knew him by name.

They were given a basket with turkey sandwiches and fruit so they took it down to her favourite tree by the lake. James leaned back against the tree with Lily in between his legs as they ate and kissed and talked.

"So, I've been thinking. I think I want you to come and meet my parents first; especially if you're going to come to Rome with me. Three days with our families gives us time to settle in and unpack and then you can come stay at my house for a week." She explained, laughing when he sucked the bit of mayo off of her finger.

"That sounds like a good plan to me. Then I can take you to my house for a week. That will get us to the middle of July. When are we leaving for Rome?"

"The twenty-eighth. If we do a week each at each house then we will have about a week with our own families again and time to pack and get ready and then we'll be in Rome for two and a half weeks. What do you think?" She asked him, reaching for a slice of apple.

James took a drink of the pumpkin juice provided before he spoke. "It sounds great. I want to spend as much time as possible with you, in you." She blushed at those words and his smile widened. "Starting this afternoon." His hand slid slowly over her leg, moving up her skirt and her breath hitched.

"James, there are too many people around here," she pushed his hand away and he grinned at her.

"I know just the place."

He used his wand to send the food back to the kitchens before he pulled her up to her feet and led her towards the Quidditch pitch. He didn't stop at the pitch like she had expected, but instead moved her behind it, and towards the Forbidden Forest. They didn't go inside, but through a side trail that she had never noticed before because it was so hidden by the trees. She looked around in wonder when he finally stopped about ten minutes onto the path in a small area with a small waterfall coming off the rocks above and the water that it fell into was crystal clear.

"Does this connect to the Black Lake?"

James shook his head. "No, it doesn't. It's a little piece of heaven."

She smiled at his words and followed him around to where the soft patch of grass on the side of the waterfall hid them from all view. Then he tugged her towards him, his grin typical James.

"We won't be interrupted here. No one knows where it is except for Remus and I and he is not going to be here today."

She smiled and let her hand slide up the tee shirt he wore. "We won't be caught?"

James helped her tug his shirt off. "Nope."

They slid down to the grass together and quickly undressed each other. James' hands brushed over her behind and up across her breasts and she rolled her head back, crying out in soft gasps. He lyed her back on the grass and she could feel the leaves tickling her skin, but she only thought about it for a moment because his tongue had slid inside of her and she had cried out his name as his mouth ruthlessly drove her to peak.

She reached for him, her hand fisting over him and watching in fascination when his eyes rolled. They flipped over the grass until she held the upper hand and her lips moved over his jaw, down his throat and kissed the center of his chest. He grinned up at her, softly murmuring her name when she touched him. She kissed her way down his chest, slowly lingering over each spot until she reached him. She stared for a moment, her breath making him twitch. She thought of what he had done to her, using his tongue and how amazingly brilliant it had felt.

Her eyes met his and the hazel ones that stared back were intense and sent a deep longing through her. Lily carefully bent her head and took just the tip of him into her mouth. He choked out her name, a hand fisting in her hair. He tasted salty, like his skin and she found it oddly comforting. She tested it, sliding her lips along him like she was sampling something.

He said her name softly and she moved to take as much of him into her mouth as she could, which wasn't much. She nibbled and sucked, swirling her tongue around him and his fingers tightened their lock on her hair.

James was practically dying. He had imagined this moment more times than he could possibly tell someone and here it was. Her tongue was delicious and the hesistant little sucks and nibbles were turning him on way more than they should be. It was only when she tilted her head and deep throated him that he cried out. Merlin, she was fucking fantastic. He could feel himself building up and he knew that if she didn't stop he was going to embarrass himself. He pushed her away, sighing at the loss of contact from her mouth, but he tugged her up and kissed her deeply.

Lily rolled with him and then cried out his name when he slid swiftly into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him closer to her and sobbed his name as he rode her deliciously to the end. They came together, riding each other out as the last dregs of pleasure finished them.

James kissed her shoulder before he rolled her on top of him, cradling her against his heart. She lay there, listening to his uneven breathing and the steady thump of his heart. It was only when she had gotten her own breath back that she kissed his lips.

"I like this spot."

He chuckled and sat up, sliding his hand over her breast and down to her hip, tapping her there. "Are you up for a swim?"

"A swim?"

He nodded, scooping her up into his arms. "I bet the water's great."

"You bet? Just because it's beautiful outside doesn't mean the water's warm."

He grinned at her. "Only one way to find out."

"James, no, put me down!" She insisted, laughing now and then she shrieked when he jumped off the rocks with her in his arms and they crashed into the crystal water below.

She came up splashing, brushing water out of her eyes. "You git!"

He laughed and tugged her up against him. "Water's beautiful."

She snorted. "You look like an idiot! You're glasses are all covered in water spots."

Jame slid his hands down to sit on her bum and he kissed her neck. "It's okay, I'm still really good at water sports."

Lily laughed and pushed him back, swimming away. "So am I."

He dived after her, catching her leg just under the waterfall before she hurried off, swimming like an eel. She was damn good.

She let him catch her and sighed when his lips met hers. "Okay, you win this one."

"Hmm, I know that you let me catch you." He murmured, holding her bum in his hands.

She was about to comment when he lifted her towards him and slid into her. The sensation of him being inside of her and the water around them was new and she gasped. He smiled, his motions slow as they rode each other. When she came, he held her, his lips on her throat and when he followed she kissed him, her name dying on his lips.

They swam to shore like two drunks and practically rolled back onto the grass.

"That's got to be dangerous," Lily muttered as she stared up at the sun. "We could have drowned."

James slapped her hip in appreciation. "I trusted you with your talent in water sports."

She laughed and smiled over at him. "I love you."

His eyes softened and he squeezed her hand in his. "I love you, too."

**Lily** spent the next three nights in James' bed. She was pleased with herself and every day felt deliciously used. Now it was time to head home and she couldn't believe that it had already been a whole school year. She placed her last minute belongings into her trunk and placed a featherlight charm on it as she carted it down the stairs and out into the entrance hall. She smiled when she caught sight of Alice, her arms around Frank's neck as they kissed.

Tia linked arms with her and grinned. "Can you believe it? One more year and we are done forever!"

Lily nodded, smiling at her friend. "I know. It seemed to go by so fast." She walked with Tia towards the train, thinking that at this time next year she would be saying goodbye to Hogwarts for good.

"I'm going to make sure that you get a fantastic present from me when I'm in France by the way - maybe some nice French lingerie or something?"

She laughed as they stepped into one of the carriages that would bring them to the Hogsmeade train station. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Have you let James see one of your sexy nighties yet?"

Lily shook her head. "No, but, we've been a little too pre-occupied."

Tia grinned. "I bet."

"Have you and Sirius …"

Tia shook her head. "No. It was just for fun, you know. I was horny and he is always willing to oblige a girl in need. Maybe I'll meet some sexy Frenchman who will sweep me off my feet at my cousin Sheila's wedding. I can have a mad torrid affair and then leave the country and him with a broken heart, pinning after me for the rest of his life."

She laughed as they arrived at the station. "I just bet you will too."

They climbed aboard the train and found a private compartment. The sat across from each other and Lily crossed her legs, sitting Indian style. They had barely situated themselves when Sirius, Remus, Peter and James stepped inside. James stretched out on the seat next to Lily, his head in her lap. She gently ran her fingers through his hair almost absent mindedly as Frank and Alice followed.

"Frank, how does it feel to be done?" Remus asked as Frank draped his arm over his girlfriend's shoulder.

Frank shrugged, looking out the window for a moment. "Great but kinda sad. I'm gonna miss my girl here like crazy." He kissed Alice softly. "But I'm going to be an Auror and that will be brilliant so I guess it will make up for it. Alice is going to come stay with me the bulk of the summer."

Alice nodded, smiling at Frank. "I'm going to miss you too next year."

They kissed softly and Tia grinned at them. "It's going to be a great summer and next year is going to be an even greater year! You'll see."

Sirius nodded, draping his arm over Lily's shoulders as he squeezed in on the seat next to her near the window. "I agree with that. Lily and James are practically leaving me alone this summer."

"You'll get over it," James said making everyone laugh.

"Hardly the point," Sirius replied, sounding shocked.

Tia reached her foot out to rub against Sirius' leg. "I'm sure you'll find a way to entertain yourself."

He grinned at her. "I'm sure you're right."

Talk turned to summer plans and before Lily knew it, the train was pulling up at the London station. She hugged her friends goodbye and James helped her take her trunk down from the top rack. Then he tugged her up against him and kissed her long and hard.

"Just so you have something to think about for the next few days."

She laughed and kissed him again, her fingers clutching his hair. "You too."

He helped her get her trunk off the train and then grinned. "I'll see you in a few days. Miss me."

She watched him hurry off to where Sirius was gesturing him somewhat impatiently and she smiled. She grabbed the handle to her trunk and rolled it with her in the opposite direction of where James was. She saw her father waiting for her and smiled, dropping the handle of her trunk to throw herself into his arms.

"Daddy!"

He hugged her tight, kissing her cheek and holding on just a few seconds longer than necessary. "Let me look at you." He held her back and looked her up and down, a smile on his face. "You are growing into an incredibly beautiful young woman. How many guys do you have eating out of the palm of your hand?"

Lily smiled and hugged him again, kissing his cheek. "Just a dozen or so."

Deacon grinned, draping his arm over her shoulder as he grabbed the handle to her trunk. "So, when am I going to get to meet the mystery guy from your letters?"

She smirked. "Soon."

"Hmm, I was kind of hoping that you would introduce him here at the station."

Lily shook her head. "Nah, let you stew over it a few more days. How's Mum? How's Petunia?"

"Mum is good. She was hands deep in baking when I left. She's making all of your favourites for dinner tonight. Petunia is … well, oddly happy with Vermin, Vernon."

Lily laughed but didn't say anything about her father's slip-up. "Has he changed at all since Christmas? I mean, does he seem good for her?"

Deacon sighed as he stowed her trunk away in the car. "I don't know, Lily. She loves him and he's nice enough but … I don't know. He's not the one for her."

"Are you just saying that because she's growing up so fast or because you really believe it?" She asked him as he closed the car door.

"Wise woman over here." He tossed her the keys and she squealed in delight as she climbed into the driver's seat of the impala. When he climbed in next to her he grinned. "And I think it might be a little of both."

He winced when she stepped on it and sped out of the parking lot.

"Honey, you have all summer to drive, please slow down."

She laughed as the wind whipped through her hair. "In a little bit."

**By** the time that they reached Privet Drive, Lily was happy to be home. She left her trunk to her father and hurried into the house, throwing herself into her mother's arms much in the way that she had done to her father at the station.

Cecilia hugged her daughter close, kissing the top of her head as she did. "Look at you! My, you've just blossomed."

Lily grinned and kissed her mum's cheek. "I missed you."

Cecilia smiled and then her eyes widened. "You … did you?"

Understanding the look on her mother's face she nodded. "I love him. I'm crazy in love with him."

"Oh, baby," Cecilia murmured, pulling her back into her arms. "We'll talk later on when your father's not around." She turned so that her lips were close to her daughter's ear. "But congratulations."

"You're not mad?"

Cecilia shook her head. "Not in the least. After all, in your world, you are an adult. And after … I'm just happy for you, baby."

Lily grinned and hugged her mum again. "It's good to be home.


	23. Chapter 23 Meeting the Parents

**Chapter XXIII - Meeting the Parents**

**Lily **felt good to be home. Dinner with her parents went great, but to her surprise, Petunia wasn't there. Deacon had explained that she had went away for the week with her friend Kim Brockman to Paris. She would be coming home the next morning.

"Tuney's in Paris?" Lily had asked, somewhat disbelievingly. She was surprised to find herself a little jealous at the thought.

Deacon nodded as he scooped up the rice on his plate. "We were surprised too. She's never spoke about wanting to travel the way you have and she came home a few weeks ago and said that Kim's parents had asked her to come along with them. Apparently they go every year and have a house there. She called earlier in the week and it sounds like she's having a great time."

"I would love to be in Paris," Cecilia said, thinking of her oldest daughter. "I bet she's having a ball what with the dresses and the parties."

Lily laughed at the look on her mother's face. She seemed to be far away, as if imagining herself doing the things she spoke about. "I'm sure she is. How's Vernon?"

Cecilia shrugged, moving to pour Lily another glass of milk. "The same, I suppose. He was just promoted to a higher rank in the drill business, seems to be happy. I don't know why he makes her so happy. But … she loves him or at least she has convinced herself she does."

"She could do so much better than him," Lily said, remembering the rather beefy man that her sister was dating. "Why doesn't she give herself a chance?"

Deacon shook his head, leaning back slightly in the chair. "I don't know, baby girl, but she's happy so we need to be happy for her."

Lily nodded. She understood that, but she didn't have to completely go along with it.

"So, now that we've gotten some basic small talk out of the way, are you ever going to share who this mystery boyfriend of yours is?" Cecilia asked, eyeing her daughter with a twinkle in her eye. When Lily blushed, her smile widened. "Don't tell me it's Sirius."

Lily laughed now, grinning widely at her parents. "No, it's not Sirius."

"Then who is it? And why are you being so suspenseful? Though God knows I'm happy you broke up with that Doucheway."

"Bridgeway, Daddy."

"Whatever, I did not like him at all." Deacon said, remembering how rude the young man had been.

She smiled at her parents. "We've been dating since February, a week before Valentine's Day. I'm in love with him."

"Love?" Deacon exclaimed, choking a bit as he drank his milk.

She nodded. Her father's expression of horror and nervousness made her giggle. "Yes, I'm in love with him. I … he makes me so happy. Just thinking about him or hearing his name brings a smile to my face. He's funny and sweet and so romantic. He wrote a song for me to get me to go out with him. He started reading all of my favourite books and … he's just incredible. I wish that I would have given him a chance sooner."

"What's his name, darling?" Cecilia asked, her eyes smiling as she looked at her daughter. Anyone that could bring such happiness to someone only talking about them definitely sounded good to her. Even though she wasn't a big fan of Vernon, he did that to Petunia and that gave him a plus in her book.

"James Potter."

Deacon's eyes widened in surprise and he started to speak, spluttered and swallowed carefully. "The boy who has, I quote, 'made your life a living hell for the last three years,' that James Potter?"

She laughed, smiling. "Yes."

Cecilia laughed, reaching across the table to touch her daughter's hand. "I think that you need to explain this one to us."

"I suspected as much which is why I didn't write it in a letter." She explained, grinning as she spoke. The look of pure surprise on her parents' face had definitely been worth the wait. "He's been asking me out since third year. He's really handsome, I mean, definitely one of the best looking guys at Hogwarts, and he knows it. He's smart. Smarter than me and it annoys me sometimes how much he doesn't have to work on school stuff. His best subject is Transfiguration which is my worst, which again, he would tease me about. Tell me if I went out with him, he would tutor me. He always got my back up. You see, James is … he's probably one of the most popular guys in school along with Sirius and their best mates Remus and Peter. All of the girls love him and he never has any problem getting a date. Girls literally fall at his feet. I fancied him, but when he asked me out and I was thirteen, this other girl came over and kissed him and apparently it was a prank that Sirius played on him, but I was so mad. I thought at first, that James Potter was asking me out so something weird is going on. I wanted to say yes. I had such a crush on him."

Cecilia smiled at those words. "I get that, honey. He was handsome and he showed interest in you."

Lily nodded, glad her mother understood. "Yeah, but when that girl came over all I thought was that he was playing a cruel joke on me. I know I've never really said anything, but the fact that you guys are not magical is really shown at school. James comes from a pureblood family, which means that every single person in his family for hundreds of years has had magical blood. Some of the students call people like me, Mudblood, it means dirty blood."

Deacon's eyes darkened at those words. "That's ridiculous! Why should it matter if you have magic in your family or not? And you do have it, your grandmother is a witch, which let me tell you, that still shocks me! But saying something like that, what are they trying to do idealize Hitler?"

"It seems that way but no, its not that bad. Anyway, I thought it was a joke that he was asking me out because of that … because the Slytherins mostly, the house where almost all the students are pureblood, call me this. But when that girl came over I thought, he just asked me out to make fun of me. Some of the students called me a nerd or a brown-noser because you know, I was smart and I read a lot."

"Honey, why didn't you ever tell us about this?" Deacon asked, moving his chair closer to her and slipping his arm over her shoulders. He kissed her cheek softly.

"It's not like I had a bad life, Dad. I had friends and it was only the Slytherins really, though the Marauders often picked on me too. But I was happy, but I didn't believe that James actually wanted to go out with me. I mean, he was so good looking and I was just … me. So when that girl came over I yelled at him, told him I would never go out with him. He looked kind of hurt by it, but I still thought it was a joke. By the end of third year, he asked me out again and by that time he had dated about three different girls so I told him no again. I thought now that he just wanted me to go out with him because I was the only girl who had ever turned him down."

Cecilia chuckled now, squeezing her daughter's hand at those words. "Ego the size of London, does he?"

"Definitely. Only Sirius is more egotistical. But he continued to ask me out, all through fourth and all through fifth and every time that I said no, he would then be dating someone else. It was like, I was the only person who refused to go out with him and it ate at him so he kept asking me, insisting that we would be perfect for each other. It drove me crazy!" She explained, smiling now as she realized that she herself had probably been driving James crazy. "Then Sirius and I became friends after what happened and he's James' best mate. He kept telling me that James and I should go out, which I ignored. I told him that I wasn't interested and that James only wanted me still because he hadn't had me yet. Sirius let the subject drop and by the time school started, James was asking me out again, but then, he stopped."

Cecilia smiled, her eyes moving to her husband's with a knowing smile. "And then you began to notice him."

Lily shook her head. "Not really. I mean, don't get me wrong, you always notice James. He's so … everything and I could still feel his gaze on me whenever I moved around. He has beautiful hazel eyes, but he didn't ask me out anymore. Then one day be approached him and told me that in his Muggle Studies class the professor wanted them to do some book reviews and he wanted my opinion. I was shocked because he came to talk to me without asking me out. So I gave him a book and when he finished we talked about it and … I realized I was really attracted to his mind. I was dating Aaron at this time."

"I really didn't like him. That boy had no respect," Deacon exclaimed, a frown on his overhead.

"Anyway," Lily continued, ignoring her father. "We started talking and kind of became friends and because he had stopped asking me out and therefore stopped annoying me, I started to notice how sweet he was. And I also wanted him to ask me out. When I broke up with Aaron, I was positive that he was going to. He just sat with me one day in the library and asked me about it. Then one day, after my birthday, he came into the study lounge with his friends and he sang to me."

"He sang to you?" Cecilia asked, her eyes watering a bit. "That is just … so romantic. What did he sing?"

Lily's grin covered her whole face and she blushed a bit remembering it. "He wrote a song for me and he played the guitar. The words were all about me, stuff I liked and then he said, 'I can love you like that.' He took my breath away. He finished singing and he just smiled at me and said that he had never been joking and that he liked me, a lot. So I asked him out."

Her mum laughed now. "That's my girl."

"And we've been dating ever since. I think I may have started to fall in love with him months before that but … I am definitely in love with him now. He's going to come to Rome with me."

Deacon's eyebrow rose now. "Lily, you are going to Rome to spend time with your grandmother. I don't think that bringing your boyfriend is a good idea."

"Deke, shut up," Cecilia said, making Lily laugh. "When are we going to get to meet him?"

"Um, I asked him to come stay here in a few days for a week and then I was going to go stay with his parents for a week. Is that alright?"

"Definitely. I'm anxious to meet this young man." She stood up, moving to start stacking the dinner dishes. "And Deke, you better behave."

Deacon sighed, grumbling as he stood up. "A man has a right to be concerned about his daughter's boyfriend."

"You're outnumbered," Cecilia said simply.

Lily grinned. "I think that you'll like him, Daddy."

"You said the same thing about Doucheway." He muttered as he left the kitchen and Lily grinned at her mother and they both busted out laughing. It was going to be an interesting summer.

**Lily** woke up the next morning and stretched luxuriously in her own bed. She was surprised to feel sad that James wasn't stretched out next to her. She looked at the clock and sat up when she realized that it was almost eleven thirty in the morning. She hadn't meant to sleep that long.

She took a quick shower and had just finished getting dressed when Petunia stepped into her bedroom. "Lily!"

Lily grinned and hurried over to hug her sister. "Paris, Tuney? I'm so jealous! Did you have an absolute fabulous time? That's how I always think of Paris, the fabulous place to be!"

Petunia nodded, moving to take a seat on her sister's bed. "It definitely was fabulous! It was so fun! We went dancing at clubs and I flirted with French men and we shopped and shopped and shopped." She laughed, reaching into one of the bags she had with her, pulling out a small box. "This is for you."

"Oh, you didn't have to buy me anything," she grinned as she accepted the box. "But I'm happy you did." She carefully unwrapped it and her eyes lit up when she saw it. It was a simple sterling silver chain with a little rhinestone Eiffel Tower pendant hanging from it. "It's beautiful! Thank you!" She hugged her tight and Petunia shrugged.

"You're welcome. You would have loved it, you know. We should go back, together."

"I would love that," Lily said honestly, surprised at how nice her sister was being. The last few years, Petunia had grown distant from Lily and it had hurt her. Now it seemed like the old Petunia was back. "Did you take pictures?"

Petunia laughed now, "About a million."

"Good, I can't wait to see them! So, how's Vernon? Mum and Dad said that you are still together."

She nodded, smiling now. "We are," she bit her bottom lip carefully and looked secretive for a moment, before she reached under her shirt and held out a chain. "He bought be an engagement ring."

Lily's mouth dropped open as she reached out to touch the ring. It was beautiful. Gold with a good-sized square cut diamond. "Congratulations! Are you happy?"

She nodded. "Very happy. I haven't told Mum and Dad yet. He gave it to me the night before I left for Paris. He's coming over for dinner tonight and we're going to announce it."

"That's wonderful! Married, I can't believe it!" Lily exclaimed, grinning widely. "Oh, we have to go shopping and find you the most amazing dress ever! So when you walk down that aisle, he just keels right over in shock."

Petunia laughed and hugged Lily. "Thank you." She tightened her grip for a moment. "When I saw this pendant I just … I know we haven't really gotten along the last two summers and I wanted to apologize for that."

Lily smiled. "I accept that. I was wondering what I had done to make you hate me so much."

She looked surprised, eyes wide. "I never hated you! I was just … you've become so beautiful and I guess I was a little jealous."

She laughed now. "Jealous of me? Why? You're gorgeous! You've had guys falling at your feet longer than I can remember. That's one of the reasons why I'm surprised that you chose Vernon. He's great, Tuney, don't get me wrong, but I just think that you deserve a prince or something, you know."

She grinned at those words. "He loves me and he can take care of me. And well, I love him too. He's not exactly what I expected either, you know, but he pursued me and I kind of liked it. The fact that he didn't give up."

Lily nodded, moving to hug her sister again. "Then I couldn't be happier for you! Put the ring on now, I know you must be dying to wear it properly."

Petunia carefully slipped it off the chain and onto her finger, a huge grin on her face as she looked at her hand. "It's so beautiful."

Lily grabbed her wand from her nightstand. "Here, I can place a glamour charm on it so that you can see it, but no one else can. That way you can wear it all afternoon, but Mum and Dad won't see it until you're ready."

"Okay."

Lily moved her wand and whispered the charm, a bright light appeared on the ring and then disappeared. "Done." She tucked her wand away and grinned. "I couldn't be more happy for you."

Petunia nodded, "I couldn't be more happy for myself." She laughed at those words and stood up. "Do you have a lot of summer plans?"

Lily blushed a bit. "Actually, my boyfriend is coming to stay with us for a week. He'll be here in two days. Then I'm going to stay with his parents for a week."

"A boyfriend? Aaron?"

She shook her head. "God no, I got rid of him. He was a real ponce! No, um … I'm in love with him, Petunia."

"I can tell. What's his name?"

"James."

Petunia smiled. "Let me see if he's good enough for my baby sister and then I'll let you know."

Lily simply grinned as she watched her sister leave the room. This summer just seemed to be getting more and more interesting.

**James** stood outside Lily's house, carefully checking his watch. He was about five minutes early and didn't want to appear too eager. But boy oh boy had he missed her. It was ridiculous as it had only been three days but they had been long days. Not to mention that he was nervous.

Meeting a girl's parents … what if they didn't like him?

He shook the thoughts from his head, took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It was only about a minute before it opened and she stood before him. She wore a white skirt that danced in the breeze about mid-thigh and a purple shirt that left her shoulders bare. Her hair was down, curling down her shoulders and his mouth watered. He didn't even think about it, he simply took her hand and tugged her towards him, covering her mouth with his.

She sighed into him, kissing him back and when she pulled away, a big grin was on his face. "Miss me, Mr. Potter?"

"So much," he said. He touched his lips to her again for a moment. "Hi Lily."

Lily laughed and took his hand in hers. "Come inside. My parents are at work and won't be home for a bit."

She led him through the house and he looked around in interest. He had never really been in a muggle household before and imagined it would be pretty interesting. The common room was large and looked comfortable. She led him up the stairs, stopping at the first door on the left.

"This is the guest room," she pushed the door open and he saw there was a nice bed with a dark brown spread, a nightstand a dresser.

"It looks great, thanks." He placed his bags down and then turned her in his arms again. "So, what time is everyone going to be home?" He asked, his mouth near her ear.

She grinned. "Not for hours and hours."

James picked her and carefully placed her on the spread. "In that case, let's make the most of it."

Lily pulled his shirt over his head and grinned up at him. "I was hoping that you would say that." Then she tugged his mouth down to hers.

**It** was about two hours later when they fixed themselves up and Lily re-made the bed so that everything looked presentable. They headed downstairs into the kitchen and she went into the fridge and poured them each a glass of lemonade.

"Would you like a sandwich or something for lunch?"

He nodded, accepting the glass of lemonade. "That sounds great. I think we kind of missed lunch." When she blushed, he grinned. "Want some help?"

Lily shook her head as she pulled out lettuce, cheese, lunchmeat and some bread from the fridge. "No, I got it." She set everything on the counter as she spoke. "So, how has your summer been?"

"It just got a whole lot better." When she turned and smirked at him, his grin widened. "It was fun. I went to a Quidditch game and spent all day yesterday helping my mum garden. She needed some manual labour and Sirius and I got recruited. It was nice to be home, enjoying the weather. My mum is anxious for you to come stay with us."

"She is?" Lily asked as she added some pickles, cucumbers and celery sticks onto their plates before brining it to the table.

He nodded. "Well, I've only been talking about you for four years. She's pretty excited to quote, 'meet the girl who has had me in a twist for so many years'. I told her it would be worth it. What about you?"

She smiled as she nibbled on a sweet pickle. "Good. Petunia's engaged."

"Really?" James asked in surprise. "When did this happen?"

"Apparently a few weeks ago, right before she went to Paris. But Vernon came over yesterday for dinner and they told my parents. She's really happy. Her ring is beautiful too so we've been talking wedding plans. We're finally starting to get close again. I didn't realize how much I had missed her until she was here."

"That's great, Lily!"

Lily smiled at him. "I think so. By the way, my father is convinced that he won't like you."

"Really?" James asked, a little twinge in his gut. He was actually nervous about that.

"I told him that he will but he muttered something about me saying the same thing about Doucheway, which is my father's name for Aaron."

James laughed. "I like him already."

"Hmm," Lily said. "Anyway, we have three hours before they come home. What would you like to do?"

His eyebrow rose and she laughed.

"Not that."

James grinned at her. "What? I was only thinking about Exploding Snap."

"I bet you were."

"What would you like to do then?"

Lily smiled as she finished her sandwich. "Why don't we head down to the community center?"

James nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Lily quickly loaded the dishes into the dishwasher as James watched in fascination. "It's a dishwasher," Lily explained, grinning at his look. "You put the dishes in, add in some soap when it gets full and press these buttons here and it washes the dishes for you."

"Clever," James said, taking her hand in hers. "Well, lead the way."

She laughed. "I just have to grab my stuff from upstairs. You're going to need a change of clothes, comfortable ones for exercising and maybe a bathing suit."

He grabbed the stuff she suggested and then wandered into her room as she grabbed her sunglasses, her purse and a book bag full of her change of clothes. "Nice place." He said, as he looked around.

"Hmm, just what you've dreamed of, being in Lily Evans' room."

He grinned wickedly at her. "Actually I dreamed of doing something entirely different in your room."

She smacked him lightly on the arm. "Git!" She slipped her sunglasses on and linked her arm through his. "Come on, it's a short walk."

James commented on everything as they headed to the community center. He saw people cutting grass and kids playing on a merry-go-round and he was curious. She laughed when he tugged her onto the merry-go-round and happily made it spin, holding her hips as they stood in the center of it and kissed. Their ten minute walk actually took twenty-five minutes, but she didn't care.

They arrived at the center and the owner, Reed Daniels grinned at her. "Lily!" He hurried out from behind the front desk and wrapped her in his arms in a big bear hug. He was in his early sixties and his full head of hair was starting to turn gray. "How's my favourite girl been?"

"I've been great. Back home for the summer. Reed, this is my boyfriend, James Potter. James, this is Reed Daniels, he owns the center." Lily explained as Reed offered his hand out to shake.

James accepted and smiled. "It's nice to meet you. Lily talks about this place all the time."

Reed grinned at those words. "She loves it here; like a second home." He hugged her again. "Where are you off to first?"

Lily smiled. "I think we're going to go rock climbing. James has never been before."

"Good choice then! The room's empty today too since my new boy got sick. But you know how it works. Holler if you need anything."

"Thanks Reed," she said before heading down the hall.

Lily showed him a place to change his clothes and explained how to store them in the locker. It amused him as he clicked the lock and then met Lily in the hall.

James followed her and his eyes widened when they stepped into the rock climbing room. It was a fairly big room and the far wall was covered in little tiny rock steps. "It's literally a wall of rocks."

She laughed and grabbed his hand. "But it's fun." She dragged him over to where the set-up was and helped him put on his harness and grabbed shoes for each of them. They slipped on gloves and Lily helped him with the chalk on his hands.

"This seems a little ridiculous."

Her eyebrow rose as she fastened her own harness and then moved to the wall. "Try to keep up." She took the first steps and his grin widened as he watched her.

"You know I kind of like my view from down here."

"Prat," she muttered as she glanced over her shoulder.

James stepped up to the wall and followed her. It wasn't hard, he realized. You just climbed the wall, using your muscles to pull yourself up. He was only one climb beneath her when she reached the top.

"Beat you," she said, grinning broadly at him.

He climbed over one step so that he was underneath her and slapped her ass. "I got what I wanted."

She grinned and slid down to the floor. James followed suit and tugged her close for a kiss.

"Mmm, that was fun. Let's do it again." Lily moved to kiss him and he pushed her back. "I meant the wall. But okay."

She laughed when his mouth covered hers again, her fingers in his hair. When she pulled away he was grinning at her.

"Race you to the top?"

"You're on," she said.

It was the best out of three and to her surprise, he won every damn time.

"You cheated," Lily said as she carefully placed the shoes and harnesses away.

"Did not. It's not my fault if you got distracted."

"Kissing me mid-air? Touching me …" she blushed as she remembered how he had carefully slid those fingers up her thigh and over her bum.

James grinned. "Again, not my fault if you got distracted!"

She laughed and tugged him close for a long kiss. The sound of clapping made them both turn as Reed grinned at them.

"The wall not enough of an adventure for you?" When Lily blushed he grinned. "Just thought you'd like to know there's a yoga class starting in ten. It's the last one of the day."

"Thanks Reed."

He nodded and made himself sparse.

"Yoga?" James asked. "Is that when you twisted your body up?"

She nodded, laughing at his word choice. "Are you man enough to give it a try?"

"If you can do it, I can do it."

Boy did he regret those words.

James had always considered himself to be fairly athletic. He loved to play Quidditch and he was muscular and he knew it. He had great abs and great arms and he was proud of how he looked. But Merlin help him if he could bend his body in the way that Lily was currently doing. He felt ridiculous and he was positive that he looked it because every time she looked over at him she would bust into laughter. And the worst part was that she looked incredibly sexy bending the way she was. He was working his ass off to try to move the way he was supposed to while at the same time working to try to keep his hard on hidden. She looked damn good moving like that.

When the session had finally ended, he wiped sweat from his brow. "Alright, I can't do that shit."

She laughed and stood on her toes to kiss him. "I noticed. Come on; let's take a quick swim to cool off before we head back to my place."

He tugged her up against him when she moved away. "I don't know, remember what happened the last time we went swimming?"

Her cheeks heated and he grinned. She led him out to the pool and he watched in fascination as she stripped off the white tank top she had on to reveal a bright yellow bikini top and when she shimmied out of her shorts he almost swallowed his tongue. He pulled his shirt and shoes off and dived into the pool after her with every intention of getting his hands on her. But to his surprise, they ended up playing a game of volleyball with some kids in the pool. He had never played before, but learned fast and he and Lily kicked butt in the game.

"Good game, Lily!" A blonde-haired guy said, grinning at her. "Your bloke's not bad either."

Lily waved goodbye and smiled at James. "Let's go dry off and change. It's almost five now. My parents are definitely home."

He nodded and headed back into the change rooms where he had left his stuff in a locker. He found the combination lock entertaining as he clicked it open and looked around, realizing that he was alone, he did a quick dry charm on himself and changed into his blue jeans and gray checkered shirt that he had worn. He did a quick brush on his hair, knowing it wouldn't really help and tucked his wand into his pocket as he gathered up his things.

He waited five minutes before Lily came out, back in her white skirt and purple top. He thought she looked breathtaking. They held hands as they walked back to the house. Lily kissed him softly as they stood on the front porch.

"They're going to love you."

He grinned. "I wouldn't doubt it."

She laughed as she pushed open the front door. They went upstairs to put their stuff away and then made their way through the house to the back patio door. Her parents were sitting out on the patio, enjoying the sunshine, each with a glass of wine in their hand. She held his hand in hers and smiled as she slid the door open.

Deacon turned first, his eyes hardening a bit when he saw the two of them. He didn't want to be a prat but her last boyfriend had really set him on edge. He sized him up. Good clothes, messy hair, glasses. His hand was holding that of his daughter's and he was tall and muscled which surprised him.

"Lily love, where have you been off to?"

Lily smiled, moving to kiss her father's cheek. "We went to the community center. Daddy, Mum, this is my boyfriend, James Potter. James, these are my parents, Deacon and Cecilia Evans."

James held his hand out to Deacon first. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Evans, Mrs. Evans. Thank you for having me over."

Cecilia smiled as Deacon reluctantly accepted the hand. "We're pleased to have you over, James. Have a seat, would you two like a glass of wine?"

Lily nodded as she poured a glass for both her and James and they sat down.

"You have a lovely home," James said, flashing his grin at Cecilia so that she could easily see what her daughter had meant. He was definitely a charmer. "It was fun walking through it. Being a wizard sometimes I don't see how simple the muggle world is."

Lily laughed. "He was kind of fascinated with the dishwasher."

James shrugged. "Well, its kind of amazing. Anyway, I love your house."

"Thank you."

Deacon continued to look at James. "So you go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Sir. One more year left."

"And what are you going to do with your life?"

"I want to be an Auror." James said, causing Lily to turn in surprise.

"I figured you wanted to play Quidditch."

James grinned. "I do and Dad wants me to as well, but he knows this is what I need to do. I need to help with what's happening out there."

Lily nodded in understanding. That made sense to her.

"What exactly is an Aora?"

"An Auror," James said. "It's um … well, I would chase after dark wizards and put them away in Azkaban."

"Like a police detective, Daddy, but with more power." Lily explained.

Deacon nodded. "Sounds like it would be hard to get into."

"It is, Sir." James said carefully. "They've only accepted a handful of people over the last few years, but I think that I have a good chance. I've got the grades and I think I can pass the test, depends on my N.E.W.T. scores though."

"N.E.W.T.?" Cecilia asked.

Lily grinned. "They are the seventh year equivalent to O.W.L.S. It stands for Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests."

James smiled at her. "Aye, and I bet their name reflects that. Seventh year will be a lot of work."

Deacon nodded. "And what do your parents do?"

James took a small sip of his wine as he spoke. "My dad's a coach for Puddlemere United and my mum doesn't have a formal job. She plans parties and events and fundraisers for raising money for local charities and stuff. It keeps her busy."

"What is Puddlemere United?"

"A Quidditch team."

Deacon nodded. He remembered the word Quidditch from the conversation he had had with Aaron, but he still wasn't clear on it. "The thing with the brooms right?"

James grinned, quick and easy and Lily knew talking about Quidditch brought him into his element. "Oh aye, it's brilliant! There are seven players, each with broomsticks, four balls and it's so much fun! I play Chaser for Gryffindor."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't get him talking about Quidditch, Dad, he'll never stop."

Cecilia chuckled at those words. "Lily, come in and help me get supper started. We'll let the boys get acquainted with each other."

Lily nodded and followed her mother into the kitchen. James swallowed carefully as he looked at Deacon. The man was clearly hell-bent on not liking him but he was hoping that he could convince him otherwise. He was a great guy if he did say so himself.

"The last guy Lily brought home wouldn't explain Quidditch to me, said that I didn't need to know because I was a Muggle."

James frowned. "Well, that guy was a douche. Quidditch is my favourite game in the world. It's fun and fast and exciting."

Deacon smiled now. "Can you explain the concept?"

"Aye, of course. Nothing I love more than talking about it. So, as I said there are seven players. First there are the Chasers, three of them, which is the position I play. Our goal is to fly around and play catch with the Quaffle, a big brown ball that we toss back and forth in an attempt to throw it through one of the three hoops at each end of the field which is guarded by the other team's Keeper. The Keeper's goal is to stop the opposing team from scoring in those three hoops."

"Kind of sounds like basketball, but in the air."

"What's basketball?" James asked, his eyes full of interest.

Deacon grinned. "Come on over to this side and I'll show you."

James followed him out to the side of the house onto the parkway. There was a red rim hanging over the top of the garage with a beige net hanging from it. Deacon stepped out of the garage with an orange ball in his hands.

"This is a basketball." He dribbled it on the ground, moved, jumped and threw the ball into the net. James heard the swoosh and grinned.

"Hey, can I try?"

Deacon passed him the ball. It took James about two minutes to fully grasp the concept of dribbling, but he was good at shooting the hoop. Deacon laughed when he scored for the third time. "You learn fast."

James grinned. "It's just like playing with the Quaffle except you can't hold it for long."

"Want to play a round? First person to get twenty points wins?"

"Sounds great," James exclaimed, grinning and he feinted to the left, scoring the first goal.

Neither one of them were aware of Lily and Cecilia watching out the kitchen window.

"I can't believe that James Potter is outside playing basketball with my father." Lily said, grinning at her mother. "I think he won Dad over."

Cecilia smiled, touching her daughter's arm. "It certainly seems that way, doesn't it?"

James groaned when Deacon tossed the ball through the net making it twenty to nineteen. He caught the ball and grinned. "That's a fun game."

Deacon grinned. "You almost won. Shit, you do learn fast." He wiped his brow with his shirt and tossed the ball into the garage. "Come on, let's go get us a cold beer and you can finish explaining this Quidditch thing to me."

James smiled at him. "Sounds great."

They took a seat back on the patio and Deacon passed him a bottle of beer. "I can't believe that you almost beat me at my own game!"

James laughed as he took a sip, letting the cool liquid hit his throat. "Well, that's what I do, exactly, except I'm on a broom and flying around and the hoop isn't horizontal like that but vertical." He explained, demonstrating with his hands. "And there are three so you have to get it through one of the hoops before the Keeper flies by and blocks you from it."

Deacon nodded. "Alright, sounds simple enough. But you said that there were seven players, what does every one else do?"

"Well, there are three Chasers and one Keeper and then there are two Beaters. They have little bats about this high and they play with the Bludgers."

"A Bludger?"

He grinned. "Aye, those balls are black and dangerous. It's their job to hit the Bludgers with their bats at the Chasers from the opposing team to prevent them from scoring. And those things hurt like hell. One of them broke my arm last year."

"That sounds a little insane actually."

"That's what I always say about Quidditch," Lily said, stepping out of the house with a plate full of fruit and sitting down next to James.

James grinned at her. "If you'd just let me take you for a broom ride you would change your mind."

"I was on your broom and you didn't convince me."

"That's because it wasn't a real ride." James said, grinning at her. He turned his attention back to Deacon. "Anyway, so the Bludgers are hit at the Chasers and the last player is called the Seeker and they play with the fourth ball called the Snitch which is a tiny gold ball about the size of a galleon and it flies all over the place, very fast and its very hard to see. Their job is to catch it before the other team's Seeker and when they catch it, they earn their team 150 points, which almost always ends the game. It's intense."

Deacon nodded, grinning at it. "Sounds like, I would love to see one played."

James grinned. "My dad has a game tomorrow afternoon if you want to go."

His eyes widened and he looked like a school boy in his excitement. "Really?"

"Aye, I just have to score some tickets. Want to come, Lily?" When her eyebrows only rose he squeezed her knee. "Missing out." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his two-way mirror with Sirius. "Sirius."

Lily smiled when she saw their friend's face appear on it. "Hey Prongs, Lily's dad kill you yet?"

"Haha, you're funny. Are you at home?"

"Yeah."

"Is my dad there?"

"Yeah."

"Can I talk to him?"

"I guess." Sirius disappeared from the mirror and James grinned sheepishly at Deacon.

"Sorry, he's a pain the ass."

Deacon laughed. "I didn't realize that Sirius lived with you. Are you two related?"

James shook his head but his dad's face came on the screen before he could respond. "Hey Dad, you still playing against Wimbourne tomorrow?"

Andrew nodded, his dark hair just as disheveled as his son's. "Aye, want some tickets?"

"Aye, Lily's dad's never been. Can we go?"

Andrew grinned. "Sure can. Game's at two, be at the house for 12:30 and the tickets will be here on the table along with a portkey to take you to the game. Two tickets?"

"Aye, Lily's not a Quidditch fan."

Andrew visibly winced. "You need to have a word with her."

He laughed. "I'll work on it. Thanks Dad." He tucked the mirror back into his pocket and grinned at Deacon. "We're set, we'll leave here around 12:15 and head to my house. Sound good?"

Deacon was grinning like a fool. "Lily, I love this guy!"

Lily only laughed. It was definitely getting interesting.

**The** dinner with James turned out to be really great. James hit it off with her dad really well and Deacon was clearly incredibly excited for the Quidditch game the next afternoon. He was all prepared to call in sick to work the next day and was eagerly awaiting the afternoon with excitement. When dinner had ended, Deacon had asked James if he was interested in another game of basketball, which James readily agreed to.

James grinned as he was tossed the ball to start the game off. He had been worried about meeting Lily's parents, but it turned out that he had been worrying for nothing. It was all going to be alright. When he scored, Deacon grinned at him, catching the ball as it fell from the net.

"You never did explain, why does Sirius live with you? Are you related?"

James smiled at those words. "Only through friendship. I've known him since I was eight and his parents are … well horrible people actually. They practically disowned him for getting into Gryffindor. They are … not dark wizards to speak, but they are against almost everything he does. For example, the fact that I am out here with you, a muggle, playing basketball, is one of the reasons why they consider me and my family a blood traitor and hate that Sirius is friends with me."

Deacon nodded in understanding. "Lily explained that to me a little bit earlier. She said that you were a pureblood and that some people called her a Mudblood which meant that she had dirty blood."

"Aye and its all bullshit if you ask me. Lily's one of the smartest witches I know and I don't think that if you come from nothing but a magical family it has anything to do with your abilities. But some people are old fashioned and Sirius' family is one of them. They kicked him out formally last summer so he came to me and my parents let him move in no questions asked. My mum loves him like a second son. He's always teasing me that he's her favourite." James said, grinning now. "He's my best mate and I know that despite how much he hates his family, he was still really hurt by them kicking him out like that."

"Makes sense. I just wondered about it. Lily never said anything about the two of you living together."

James shrugged. "He's kind of bent out of shape that I deserted him this summer to come stay with Lily, but I told him that he'd get over it. We'll be there next week anyway and if he hasn't driven my mum bonkers yet, she'll still be anxious for us to arrive."

He smiled now, tucking the basketball under his arm. "I'm sure your parents will like Lily. What I did want … well, Lily says that she's in love with you. Did you know that?" He blurted out. Deacon had wanted to tap dance around it a bit before he said anything but he wanted to know the answer. He was really starting to like the man in front of him and he felt that he needed to know how he felt about Lily before he could move forward with his own perceptions.

James nodded, a huge grin plastered on his handsome face. "I know. I don't think that I've ever been more happy in my entire life then when she told she loved me. I've been in love with her since I was thirteen."

Deacon's eyebrow rose. "Thirteen? From what Lily tells me, you were a bit of a pain the ass."

He laughed now. "Oh, I probably was. I was fascinated by her, Mr. Evans. She's so beautiful and smart and she always left me hanging. I would approach her with some smart ass comment and she always had one to throw back at me that was better. I think I kind of enjoyed getting her riled up."

Deacon nodded. "So you pursued her."

"Aye I did, and I know that I was a pain in the ass but, it hurt, every time she turned me down; made some smart ass comment about how I only wanted her because I couldn't have her and I'll admit, it ate at me. I even wondered if that was true, but she was the first girl I ever wanted. The only reason I even dated other girls was to make her jealous, which didn't work. It only resulted in other girls breaking up with me. Apparently, having a boyfriend that stops snogging you suddenly when another girl walks into the room is frowned upon." James said, making Deacon chuckle. "I just … she's amazing and I desperately wanted to get to know her and thankfully she gave me that opportunity this year and I fell in love with her all over again."

"I like you, James. I tried not to. But … she's so damn happy and you have hearts in your eyes like a cartoon character," he commented as James grinned broadly. "And well, I think that you're good for her."

"I do too, Sir."

"You can call me Deke." He tossed James the ball with a smile. "Now let's play."

**Lily** looked at her mother as she heard the front door open. "Can you believe it? They've bonded like two peas in a pod!"

Cecilia laughed, brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes. "I find it quite entertaining, actually. And here he was so worried that he wouldn't like your boyfriend and now he's having the time of his life."

"He's just happy that he has someone new to play basketball with." Lily said, making her mother grin.

Cecilia stepped over to her daughter and slipped her arm around her waist. "I like him. He's handsome and charming and when he looks at you … your father used to look at me like that."

"He still does, Mum."

Petunia stepped into the kitchen with Vernon as Lily hugged her mum. "Hi Mum, who is that playing basketball with Dad?"

Lily grinned at her sister. "That's my boyfriend, Tuney. Dad was positive he would hate him and they seem to have bonded rather quickly. I'm kind of concerned."

Vernon snorted. "Over basketball? I highly doubt it."

Lily ignored him. "How was dinner?"

"Wonderful. Vernon's parents are thrilled that we're engaged. I think we've decided to marry over Christmas break, on New Year's Eve. Right Vernon?"

He nodded. "Yes, dear, it will be grand. My mother is already busy with wedding plans and my sister Marge wants to be Maid of Honour."

"Oh," Lily said, a little crestfallen. She and Petunia hadn't been close in a while it was true, but she had been hoping that her sister would ask her to hold that position. "Well, that will be nice."

Petunia smiled at her. "Lily, I told Marge that I was flattered, but that I had my own sister to stand in as Maid of Honour, that is, if she'll do it."

Lily squealed and threw her arms around her sister as Vernon looked on in distaste as if such a public display of affection was something that should never be seen in a kitchen. "I'd love too!" She pulled back and grinned at her mum. "I'll go get James and Dad so that Petunia can meet him."

She hurried outside just as James shot at the basket, missing and Lily caught it, aiming and swooshed it through the hoop as it if it was nothing.

"Wow!" James exclaimed, grinning at her. "You really are full of surprises."

Deacon caught the ball and nodded. "I taught her everything she knows."

"Haha, anyway, Tuney and Vernon are here. James, I want you to come in and meet my sister."

"Did she say how the Dursleys took it?" Deacon asked, tossing the ball back into the garage.

Lily nodded. "They're thrilled! They've decided to get married this New Year's Eve."

"So soon?"

She grinned. "It will all be alright." She reached her hand out for James' and his fingers entwined with hers. "I just wanted to tell you first, Vernon doesn't know that I'm a witch. He has no idea that the magical world even exists so you have to watch what you say, alright?"

"Okay."

She smiled at him. "Having fun out here?"

His eyes met hers in delight and his trademark smirk made her heart race. "Who knew muggle sports were so fun?" He tugged her up against him and kissed her softly just as a 'hem' came from nearby.

They broke apart and Lily blushed when she saw Petunia standing there. "Oh, hi. Petunia, this is James Potter, my boyfriend. James, this is my sister Petunia, the one that Sirius said couldn't be normal because she didn't fall at his feet."

He laughed as he extended his hand out to her. "Sorry about my best mate, he gets really offended when girls don't throw themselves at him. It's an ego thing. It's nice to meet you."

She smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you too. You can tell your best mate that its good for his ego to have the occasional woman around to resist him." When James grinned she smirked back. "Lily, can I speak with you, privately for a moment?"

Lily nodded. "James, why don't you go into the kitchen and meet Vernon. Dad will introduce you." When he left, she and Petunia went out on the front porch and sat down. "What's up?"

"You slept with him!" Petunia accused, her eyes knowing.

Lily turned scarlet, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Yeah, I did."

"He's very handsome."

"Are you mad at me?"

Petunia was quiet for a moment. "No. I was fifteen when I lost my virginity."

"You were?" Lily exclaimed in surprise.

She nodded. "Yeah, to Benjamin Kenton. He was so sweet and fumbling. But it was really good the second time around. Sex with Vernon is … interesting."

Lily smiled at her sister. "Sex with James is amazing. He makes me feel so much and its so … mind-blowing. His hands are everywhere and he … last time, I had, you know, four times!"

Petunia's eyes widened. "I'm jealous of that. With Vernon I'm lucky to at all. But sex doesn't make the relationship. It's about other things as well."

"I think it's pretty important, I mean, James is the only guy that I willingly gave myself too and after what happened last year …" when Petunia placed a sympathetic hand on her knee she smiled. "I was scared, but he was perfect. He made me feel perfect. It's only been a week since we … for the first time, but its wonderful. He's wonderful. What do you think of him? I want you to like him."

"He seems great. I'll make a better judgment outside of his looks when we go inside." Lily laughed and stood up, holding out a hand for her sister. "Then let's go."

**It** was a few hours later, when Cecilia stood up from where they were all sitting in the common room. "Well, Deke, it's after eleven, I think we should call it quits and give the kids some time to chat, don't you think?"

Deacon nodded, standing up. "I suppose I need to get some rest, big day tomorrow." He grinned broadly at James. "See you kids in the morning."

Once their parents were upstairs, Lily shifted a bit in the big chair that she was sharing with James so that she was more on his lap than next to him and he wrapped his arms around her. "Much better, I think."

He grinned at her and kissed her softly. "I agree wholeheartedly."

Lily looked over at her sister. She and Vernon were sitting on the love seat, but they were barely touching. It was definitely a lot different, but she thought that it might be best not to comment.

"So Vernon, are you excited for the wedding?" Lily asked, running her nails gently along the top of James' hand.

Vernon shrugged, his mustache twitching as he spoke. He continued to gaze at her with a look of distaste on his face. He obviously approved of the way she was sitting as much as he did of her hugging Petunia in the kitchen. "I suppose. It will be a lot of work and Petunia will be very busy with the details."

Petunia nodded, reaching out to touch Vernon's hand. "It will be great. I think that we will make it beautiful."

"Definitely," Lily said, making James smile.

"What do you do anyway, Vernon?" James asked, a polite smile on his face. He had barely spoken to Vernon all night and he noticed that he was a rather quiet man. "I know Lily mentioned something about drills."

"Yes, Grunnings. It's a drill factory and wholesale store. I'm in sales. I mostly deal with construction companies and dentists." He eyed James now for a moment. "Are you by chance related to a Gwendolynn Potter?"

James' eyes widened in surprise. "Yes, she's my mother."

"Interesting woman," Vernon said, his tone rather business-like. "She's been working in our offices to help put together some function we're going to be having at the end of the summer to raise money for some stupid what-not. As if we just have money to throw away for some pointless function."

"Actually, your what-not is to raise money for the starving children in Africa. I think that's pretty important myself." When Vernon merely mumbled something under his breath, James continued. "She mentioned that she would be working on that most of the summer. It will be a huge gala."

"And what exactly do you do, Potter?" Vernon asked as Lily tried not grin at her sister. Vernon sounded like he was interrogating him.

James grinned now, smiling up at Lily. "At the moment nothing as I'm still in school. But I will be applying to-"

"The Police Academy," Lily supplied quickly as James mouthed thank-you in her ear. "He wants to be in Scotland Yard, hopefully a detective of some sort."

"Think you can handle it?" Vernon said gruffly.

Petunia rolled her eyes now. "I'm sure he'll be fine, Vernon."

Lily smiled and turned to kiss James softly, ignoring Vernon who was now muttering something to Petunia about indecency and how her sister should know better.

James grinned at her, running a finger gently down her cheek with a look in his eyes that made Petunia sigh in envy. She wished desperately that Vernon would look at her like that.

"Well, it's late," Vernon said, standing up now. "It was nice to meet you, James. See me out, Petunia?"

Petunia nodded and disappeared around the corner.

Lily turned back to James and grinned. "I have no idea what she sees in him."

James shrugged. "Don't ask me. I sure as hell don't know and I don't like him. The way he said that he would be wasting money on this function, like starving children in Africa is something never to be concerned with."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "He doesn't have your good heart."

"Or my keen fashion sense."

She laughed as Petunia stepped back into the common room. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," James said, smiling warmly at her. "Is Vernon gone?"

She nodded. "Yes. I'm going up to bed, are you two staying down here?"

Lily shook her head. "We'll be up in a minute, Tuney. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. It was nice to meet you, James. I think that you're good for her."

"I agree," James replied, making Petunia laugh as she headed up the stairs.

Lily wrapped her arms around his neck. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

His eyebrows rose questionably. "Won't your father murder me?"

She kissed him softly. "Didn't you pass your apparition test at the end of March?"

His eyes darkened. "Forgot about that. Haven't got to use it much being at school and all." His lips touched hers softly. "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Lily climbed off of his lap, shutting the lights off as she went up the stairs, his hand in hers. They stopped in front of her bedroom door and she kissed him. "Goodnight, James." She said, just loud enough in case her parents were still awake.

"Goodnight, Lily."

He waited until she closed her bedroom door before he headed back to the guest room, clicking the door shut behind him. He changed out of his clothes and into a pair of pajama pants and nothing else before doing a quick cleaning charm on his teeth. He waited the twenty minutes he had promised and then swiftly apparated into her room, climbing into bed next to her.

She was naked beneath the covers and his grin widened, a hand moving to cover her breast.

"Such a naughty girl," he muttered, moving to kiss her softly.

Lily sighed against him. "I silenced the room too."

James only grinned wider and then leaned in to kiss her again. So far he didn't have any complaints about how his summer was turning out. When Lily's mouth moved to his throat he sighed in pleasure, nope not one


	24. Chapter 24 Muggle in Wonderland

**Chapter XXIV - Muggle in Wonderland**

**James** apparated silently into the guest room the next morning. He had been disappointed to leave Lily but knew that it was for the best. No matter how much her father seemed to have taken to him, finding him in bed with his daughter most likely wouldn't go over too well. He climbed into the bed there and placed his arms behind his head.

He liked it here. He liked her parents. Her mum was sweet and kind and her father was a lot of fun. He hadn't really expected to have such a good time and it had only been one day. Her sister was nice. He could see why she wanted to be close to her again, but as to the guy she was dating, he was something else entirely. James really wasn't sure what Petunia saw in Vernon Dursley.

He looked at the clock and sighed. It was only six so he rolled over, covering himself with his blankets and fell back asleep.

Three hours later, he was showered and dressed in a pair of blue jeans and his Puddlemere United Quidditch jersey before he headed down the stairs. Cecilia was in the kitchen and she smiled at him.

"Good morning, James. Would you like some breakfast?"

He smiled at her and took a seat at the table. "Thanks, that would be great."

"Did you sleep well?" She asked, pouring tea into his glass.

James nodded, adding a spoonful of sugar to his cup. "Yes, I did. Thank you."

He took his first bite of the scrambled eggs she placed in front of him as Lily stepped into the kitchen. She was dressed in a spring green skirt with a white tank top and her hair was pulled back in a long braid. She smiled at him, leaning in to kiss him softly.

"Morning."

"Morning," he said back as she sat down next to him. "Are you sure that you don't want to come to the Quidditch game?"

Lily grinned at him, crossing her legs and watching as his gaze moved down to the newly exposed leg. "I'm positive. Tuney and I are actually going to go shopping. We'll start on some wedding dress shopping while we're out as well."

Cecilia smiled at her daughter. "Oh that sounds fun, honey. I'm disappointed that I have to work."

Deacon came into the kitchen then dressed in blue jeans and a plain white tee shirt. "Should have played hookey."

James laughed. He could see the excitement radiating from Deacon's face and it amused him to no end. He had no idea that the idea of a Quidditch game would fascinate him quite so much.

Cecilia smiled at her husband before drying her hands on the towel. "Alright, well, you all enjoy your day. Clean up the kitchen when you're finished. I'm off to work."

They all said goodbye and it was only ten minutes later when James found himself alone in the kitchen with Deacon. Lily and Petunia had taken off early to go shopping and James sipped his tea as Deacon watched him.

"So the game really isn't for hours yet, isn't it?"

James grinned, leaning back in his chair. "Aye. I can show you some of the magical world though, if you want."

His eyes lit up and he moved forward eagerly. "Really?"

He laughed and stood up. "Give me ten minutes."

Ten minutes later, James was standing in the entrance way of the house holding his arm out. "Has Lily explained to you about Apparation?"

Deacon shook his head, eyeing James' arm warily. "No, what is it?"

"It's the fastest way for us to travel. Basically, I turn on the spot and picture where it is that I would like to go and -" he turned and disappeared before re-appearing behind Deacon. "Voila!"

Deacon's eyes widened. "Well, that is … hmm."

James grinned at his look of uneasiness. "It's fine. Really." He held his arm out. "You just need to hold very tightly to my arm and do not let go. It will be quick and relatively painless."

He nodded and his grip tightened on James' arm.

James moved quickly, felt the quick tightening of his stomach and then appeared on the green hillside that he had aimed for.

Deacon was still holding onto his arm, blinking around him. "Brilliant."

He grinned. "It really is. Come on, it's a short walk to our house. We have magical enchantments up to prevent people from just apparating inside so this is the best place."

Deacon nodded as he let go of James' arm and began to follow him down the sloping hill. "Where are we exactly?"

"Inverness, well just outside of it."

"Scotland? You just … ten seconds and we're in Scotland?"

He laughed, turning to look over his shoulder. "Looks that way."

Deacon shook his head in amazement. "Truly incredible."

James led the way down the sloping hill to where there was a gravel road and walked along the path there. It took about five minutes before his house was in sight. "That's me there," he said, pointing ahead.

Deacon looked up in surprise. There was a huge rod iron antique gate up ahead surrounded by a large stone wall that seemed to spread into eternity. "You live in there?"

"Aye."

They stepped up to the gate and James placed his wand into a tiny crevice. Red sparks flew out and then the gate opened and his wand was returned to him. "Wand recognition, to know who is arriving." He explained as they stepped through the gate.

Up ahead was an enormous sloping lawn full of green grass and flowers. They had only walked about thirty feet when Deacon noticed a figure bent over in a flower bed of geraniums wearing a huge and ridiculous gardening hat. He watched as James bent over her, pulling the hat off and tugging her to her feet.

The hat fell off and yards of glorious fire-red hair tumbled over her shoulders and the woman stood up, long legs exposed under a dark brown pair of capri pants and her eyes were alight in pleasure. She tugged off her gardening gloves, letting them drop onto the ground before she pulled James to her, despite the fact that he towered over her, and tugged his face down to kiss him.

"You're early." She accused, tapping his nose. "I am not even dressed properly."

"You're beautiful."

She smiled warmly at him. "And you are much too charming." She pushed him aside and gave that dazzling smile to Deacon. "You must be Deacon Evans, I'm Gwendolynn Potter, James' mother. It's wonderful to meet you." She held out her hand, which Deacon took.

"I must say that I agree with your son's statement, Mrs. Potter, you are quite beautiful. It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

Gwendolynn's smile warmed instantly. "Another charmer I see. Well, come in, both of you! We'll see where those tickets are hiding out and I'm sure Deacon would like a tour around the house."

House wasn't quite the word Deacon was thinking of as he looked up at the four story stone manor.

James draped his arm over his mum's shoulders. "Where's Sirius?"

"Sleeping still. He went out on a date last night and he came home exceedingly late." She explained, smiling at Deacon again. "My boys like to think that because they are grown up now, I'm not aware of their comings and goings."

James grinned sheepishly. "Sometimes Mum, what you don't know is better."

Gwen's eyes met his and she laughed. "When its comes to Sirius, I know it."

They stepped through the huge arched double oak front doors that were beautifully carved with figureheads of lions and mermaids along with what looked like an enchanted forest.

James noticed him looking and smiled. "It's supposed to be the scene of a legend of how our family began, first getting its power and all that. Those doors are only two hundred years old."

"Only?" Deacon asked, his eyebrow rising slightly.

"Yeah, the house is a thousand." He said, stepping through the doors and not noticing Deacon's jaw drop.

The entranceway looked almost like a castle with the huge oak staircase straight ahead with stone steps. There were candles outlined along the walls with pictures that moved. He followed James into the room to the left which was the common room. It was a very spacious room with a grand fireplace on the far wall that went straight to the ceiling of the room all in stone. It was filled with leather furniture and had space over by the side with a table set up.

"That's for Exploding Snap," James said as he followed Deacon's gaze. "You can hang out in here while I go wake Sirius up. Would you want something to drink or whatever?"

"James, proper manners may have been a chore to teach you, but I know that you have them," Gwen replied as she stepped into the common room with a tray filled with ice cold pumpkin juice.

James blushed a little. "Er, right, sorry, Mum."

Deacon smiled. "That looks delicious."

Gwen smiled as James hurried off to find Sirius. "It is that. It's pumpkin juice, have you tried it before?"

"No, I haven't, but I know that Lily's mentioned it a few times." He accepted the glass she gave him and took a sip. "It is delicious. Thank you."

"You are very welcome. So, sit, be at home. Now that my son has disappeared we can talk about him."

Deacon grinned at those words and took a seat on the chesterfield, surprised to find that it was not only extremely comfortable, but inviting. "I didn't want to like him, but he's a very nice young man. He's well-mannered and has been nothing, but polite to me and my wife since the moment he stepped through our door."

"Good." Gwen replied, smiling at that. "I admit, I'm most anxious to meet your Lily. I met her only briefly at Christmas, but with the chaos of Sirius being in the hospital and all that, I didn't really get to see her. She means a lot to James."

"She tells me that she's in love with him."

"And it hurts you," Gwen said softly, reaching out to touch his arm. "Our babies are growing up."

He smiled at her. "I know. My oldest just told me that she set a wedding date. Where did the time go?"

She laughed and leaned back in her chair. "I can't tell you. So, this will be your first Quidditch game?"

As Deacon started to explain his excitement, James had pushed open Sirius' bedroom door only to throw his hands up over his face.

"My eyes! God, my eyes!"

Sirius snorted as he reached for his pants. "Oh shut it, you're just jealous!" He leaned over and kissed the blonde girl who was now covering herself in the bed. "This is Donna and she's from Beauxbatons, holidaying here in Scotland. We had a grand time."

James rolled his eyes, closing the bedroom door behind him. "Well, Mum thinks you're up here alone so you better sneak her out before she sees."

Sirius' eyebrow rose as if amused. "Please. Like I haven't done that before."

Donna grinned sheepishly, slowly moving to stand up and tugging the sheet with her. "It's nice to meet you."

James smiled at her. "Aye, you too. Here." He turned his back to give her the privacy she needed to change and he heard Sirius make a portkey out of something before she disappeared. "You can't just make a portkey to get rid of a girl, Padfoot! You need like, clearance for those!"

Sirius smirked as he finished getting dressed. "Who's going to know? Now, what did you come running up to interrupt me for? I thought you were staying the week at Lily's."

"I am. Aren't you coming to the Quidditch game today?"

"Nah, I promised Moony and Wormtail that I would go hang out with them. Why?"

"Well, I'm going and Lily's dad is coming with me."

"Mr. Evans is going to go to a Quidditch game? That's kind of brilliant," Sirius said, laughing now. "Is he excited?"

James nodded. "Aye, anyway, he's downstairs talking to Mum. I thought maybe you would come down and help me entertain him until the game."

Sirius grinned broadly. "You're my best mate, but no way in hell! I have places to be!"

James swore when Sirius simply walked around him and headed down the stairs. "Padfoot!"

Sirius grinned up at him from the bottom of the stairs. "See you, Prongs!"

James sighed as he made his way back into the common room to where Deacon was listening intently to Gwen talk about the family history. "Mum, why are you telling him that?"

Gwen smiled warmly at her son and padded the seat next to her. When he sat down, she took his hand in hers. "James doesn't think that the legacy means as much. But I think it's just the fact that he has all those girls throwing themselves at him."

He blushed. "Mum, that's … they only want me because …"

"Sweetie, they want you for more than just that reason. You look too much like your father so I know. Girls were always throwing themselves at my Andy. It made me so jealous."

"Lily doesn't," James said, his eyes meeting Deacon's. "I don't even think she knows, not fully. She asked me where I lived a while back and I was so shocked, I just assumed she had known or heard from the other girls."

Deacon nodded. "And you like that about her."

"Aye. I never questioned with her, Deke, not once that she was ever dating me for my money because it took half of my Hogwarts years to even get her to talk to me let alone go out with me. But the fact that she doesn't even really know, I find that even more special." He explained, the backs of his ears reddening a bit.

Gwen smiled and placed a hand on his arm. "Well, you better inform her before she sees the house."

James grinned at her. "Nah, I did tell her, if she doesn't fully remember I can't be held responsible for such a thing."

Deacon laughed, sipping on his pumpkin juice. "That is one way of looking at it."

"Oh, Mum, I almost forgot. Lily's sister is engaged to an employee of Grunnings and he met you while you were party planning. I think he was kind of enraptured by you because when he said your name he got this look on his face. Vernon Dursley."

Gwen nodded now, putting the name with the face. "Yes, I remember him. He seems to think this party is a waste of company money. I told him that it was going to be amazing and make it so. You and Lily would like to come then?"

"Yeah, that would be great. It's the week we come back from Rome."

"Hmm," Deacon said, bringing the juice to his lips again.

James grinned now. "Lily said that you wouldn't be too keen on that idea, Deke."

"I like you, James, but … she's going to visit her grandmother."

"I know, but she asked me to come with her. She's nervous and doesn't really know her grandmother very well."

"Well, that's true. I'll work on that. For now, you said that you would show me some magic."

James grinned at that. "Definitely."

Gwen smiled and stood up. "Well, I have to go change. I have a meeting with the people from Grunnings for that fundraiser. Since I've already said hello, I might browbeat your father into taking me out for lunch." She kissed James' cheek and smiled warmly at Deacon. "It was lovely to meet you, Mr. Evans."

"Deacon and the same to you, Mrs. Potter."

"Gwen."

Deacon watched Gwen leave the room before he turned to James. "So, are you like über rich then?"

James shrugged, running his fingers through his unruly hair. "Depends on your definition of über rich. I … well technically I carry the title of Count of Inverness and my parents are the Duke and Duchess of Cnoc na Gaoithe. Does that count as über rich?"

Deacon nodded, still partly in shock. "Yes, it really does. God knows that Cecilia and I don't have that kind of money, James. Lily doesn't come from that kind of background."

"It doesn't matter to me. I just hope that it doesn't matter to her because she doesn't know yet."

"Well, let me know how that one goes."

James grinned broadly now. "I will. So, how about a game of Exploding Snap?"

"Er, what is that exactly?"

"You build a house of cards."

Deacon's eyebrow rose. "Well, I am pretty good at that."

"Excellent. So you build the house of cards, but be very careful. If you hit the wrong corner of the wrong card, it explodes."

"You're joking."

"No, I'm serious, hence the name - Exploding Snap. You in?"

Deacon laughed now, standing up and following James over to the table in the corner. "Why the hell not?"

Ten minutes later, the cards had exploded in Deacon's face, but he had first built a rather impressive house of cards.

"That was actually fun. I think that I prefer the risk of Poker though."

"What's Poker?"

"It's a card game. We'll have to play some time. I'll get some of this money of yours."

"It's a gambling game?" James asked, his interest peaked.

Deacon nodded. "Yeah, we'll have a game night some time this week. I know Vernon likes to play Poker. You need more than two people."

"Alright, sounds good to me."

"Great. So, what's next on our agenda?"

"Want a tour of the house?"

Deacon grinned now. "Definitely. Do I look that obvious?"

James laughed. "Come on."

James led the way out of the common room and back into the impressive entranceway that look like a castle. He led him up the grand stone staircase with its beautiful oak railings up to the top where there two enormous doors opened on each side.

"It's pretty much just bedrooms up here."

"How many bedrooms?" Deacon asked, working to keep up with James and hoping that his mouth wasn't hanging open in shock as he moved through the long hallway.

"There are eight in this wing, including the master and mine and Sirius'."

"I'm sorry, this wing?"

James grinned now, his eyes meeting Deacon's. "Yes, this is the West Wing."

He led him down to the end of the hall to where there was another small staircase that went up. Deacon followed and found himself in another similar hall.

"There are eight more bedrooms here. The Potters used to have a full house all of the time. My mum wanted to fill the rooms with kids, but she was never able to have more children after me," he explained, heading down to the end of the hall again.

At the opposite end of the hall from where they had come up was a staircase that went down and to Deacon's surprise, didn't lead anywhere. He was about to comment on it when James' foot touched the last step and the whole staircase moved, shifting to the left and downwards to where a new hallway seemed to appear.

"Er, where are we now?" He asked feeling like he was in Wonka's chocolate factory of surprises or worse, had fallen down the rabbit hole.

"This leads us back to the second floor, but through to where my dad's study is. It's kind of a hidden room." James opened the door and Deacon's eyes widened as he saw that it was a huge hidden room that was full of brooms and bookshelves with books on Quidditch and Quidditch trophies. There was an oak desk at the front with some leather chairs. "Dad works in here and has meetings in here and such."

James led him through another door at the back of the study that had a narrow staircase going down and they ended up in the kitchen. To his surprise, two of the weirdest looking creatures Deacon had ever seen were wearing tidy little servant uniforms.

"Deke, these are our house elves, Jonah and Abby."

"It is nice to meet you, Sir," Jonah said, his voice high pitched.

Abby curtsied politely before turning to James. "Would you like some lunch before the Quidditch game?"

"That sounds great. I'm just going to finish giving him the tour."

"It will be ready in an hour, giving you time to eat before the portkey takes off."

James nodded. "Great, thanks Abby." He led Deacon out of the kitchen and through the huge dining room. "There's a loo through there and every bedroom has their own private bath as well. These stairs here lead to the East Wing, but we don't ever go up there, it's not used much. It has about twelve bedrooms, nothing else. But this is the way outside to the backyard."

Deacon followed him through a beautiful sun room and into what James had termed the backyard which was actually a beautiful courtyard garden full of flowers and fountains. It looked like the palace garden or something.

"My mum loves to garden," James said, grinning at all of the flowers. "She spends a lot of time out here." He led Deacon through the courtyard, past the swimming pool and to a huge dome shaped area. "This is our Quidditch pitch."

"It looks like a football field. Are those the goals up there?" He asked, pointing to the three huge hoops at either end.

"Aye."

"They look like the sticks my girls used to blow bubbles through." At James' odd look, he grinned. "Never mind."

"So, want to fly?"

"What?"

James headed to the small shed over on the far side of the pitch and returned with two brooms, his own Nimbus 1700 and a Comet 170. "I asked if you wanted to fly?"

"On a broom?" Deacon asked, his eyes getting wider as he spoke.

James laughed. "Well, unless you know another way." He climbed onto his broom, hovering in the air a few feet off the ground as he handed the Comet 170 to Deacon. "It's easy. I'll guide you."

Deacon accepted the broom. "Uh, what do I do exactly?"

James grinned. "Stop looking so scared first of all. Trust me, you're going to love it. Hold the broom out and carefully mount it." When Deacon did this he smiled. "Now, kick off with your foot and-"

Deacon shot off like a rocket before James finished and James quickly sped up his own broom to chase after him. He grabbed his arm, guiding him lower to the ground but to his surprise, the man was laughing like a loon.

"That was bloody brilliant! Can I go again?"

"Aye," he said laughing. "Just hold on tight."

Then he watched in amazement as Deacon took off again, doing loops and circles while clearly holding onto the broom for dear life. After ten minutes, James flew in his direction again and guided him back down to the ground.

"You're a natural."

Deacon grinned like a little boy with a new tool. "Thank you."

James smirked as he pulled the Quaffle out from behind his back. "So, wanna play some catch now?"

**Lily **shook her head at the dress that Petunia was holding up. "Tuney, these dresses are all nice, but you have to get something fabulous! Something that when you look at it, you just know its yours!"

Petunia sighed as she fingered the hem of the dress she was looking at. "I know but … I just … Vernon doesn't look at me the way that James does at you."

"What?" Lily asked in surprise, moving to stand closer to her sister.

Her cheeks heated in embarrassment as she spoke. "The way that James looked at you last night, it was like, he was never so happy as he was sitting there with you. That there was no where else in the world he would rather be. I could just see the love pouring out of him for you. Vernon doesn't love me like that. He loves me, I know that but … not like that."

Lily wrapped her arm around her sister's waist. "Petunia, everyone shows love differently …"

She smiled at those words. "I know. I do like Vernon, I love him. I know you and Mum and Dad don't understand that. But I love him. He's a wonderful man who I know that I will have a great life with."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I think just seeing how your boyfriend shows his affection to you made me a little sad. Vernon will barely hold my hand in public and only kiss me chastely if anyone else is around. The way you were sitting on James' lap last night, definitely ... never while in the same room as someone else." She giggled now as she spoke. "He was a little horrified at the thought. Now he thinks you're completely indecent."

Lily grinned. "From Vernon I think that may be a compliment."

Petunia laughed and pulled away. "But when we're alone, Lily, he's really sweet and really romantic. He's very generous as well with gifts and I don't know, but I've fallen for him."

"Are you happy?"

"Ridiculously."

Lily smiled. "Then it's all going to work out. Now come on, we need to do some fun shopping. Personally I don't have nearly enough shoes in my closet."

Petunia laughed. "I could always use a new pair of pumps."

"Brilliant, let's go."

By the time they returned home that afternoon, they were both ladened down with bags. Lily had bought herself five new pairs of shoes, six new shirts, two dresses and some new undergarments that she hoped James would enjoy as much as she loved herself wearing them. Petunia had bought two news dresses, eight pairs of shoes and two new skirts. A wedding dress hadn't been found but she did have a few ideas.

Lily hurried up to her room to put her stuff away and Petunia followed her, taking a seat on the bed. She could feel her sister watching her but Lily decided that it was best not to speak until she knew what it was that Petunia wanted.

"Have you … I mean … have you done other things to him?"

"What?" Lily asked, turning to look at her now. "What things?"

Petunia blushed deeply. "Well, Vernon, he rather likes it when I use my hand on him. He grunts a lot and always tells me how good it is. I just … I just wondered how it is with you."

Lily blushed as well, moving to sit next to her sister. "What's the deal with all of this, Petunia? Are you having doubts about your relationship with Vernon?"

She shook her head. "No, I just … James is … I can tell he's very special to you and that you are to him. I guess … I'm being stupid and I know that maybe that's private but never mind."

She made to get up but Lily grabbed her arm. "Tuney, it is private between James and I. But …" she smiled now as she spoke. "We have done other things as well. He makes me very, very happy."

Petunia smiled. "I'm glad." Her eyes moved to the clock by her sister's bed. "He should be home soon."

"I know. I've missed him. Isn't that ridiculous? It's been less than five hours, but I've missed him so much. I know he had a fantastic time and I can only imagine how excited Dad is going to be to talk about Quidditch."

"I could tell that he was pleased that James was playing basketball with him. I know he is disappointed that the only sport Vernon enjoys is golf." She said, laughing a little now. "And he's not very good at it."

Lily grinned broadly. "I imagine James would find golf completely tedious! He likes action. I think that he would enjoy football or rugby though quite a lot. I must admit, it's kind of fun to show him around the muggle world."

"He doesn't know much?"

"Next to nothing. I mean, he knows the basics and what not, but he is completely infatuated with the idea of a world surviving without magic. I'm going to take him to a show this week. I think seeing a film on the screen would be amusing to him and to me. I was also thinking of maybe going to the theatre and I might drag him out shopping at some point. In all of these cases, mind you, I would be using the car which would be highly entertaining. When James learned that Dad taught me to drive he immediately wanted to learn himself. I told him I would think about it."

Petunia laughed. "It seems silly to me that he does not know how to drive. I have no desire to drive myself. It is plainly the man's job to drive one around."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yes, Tuney, it was, fifty years ago! Honestly, driving is quite exhilarating! You should really try it some time! Or at least learn in case there is ever an emergency that requires you to drive. What if Vernon has some terrible accident and you need to get him to the hospital?"

"I would call an ambulance."

Lily sighed. She knew it was pointless to say anything else to her sister on the subject. "Well, anyway, I have many plans for James and I. I'm kind of nervous about going to meet his family though. I met his mother rather briefly over Christmas when I was at the hospital visiting Sirius and she is incredibly beautiful. She may be the most beautiful woman that I have ever met and was ever so kind. I want to make sure that I make a good impression."

"I was a wreck before I met Vernon's parents. I think you imagine it to be much worse than it ever is," Petunia said, smiling as she remembered her own experience. "I had a bit of a moment though. I was so nervous I asked Vernon's father to pass the salt and I dropped it, shattering the shaker in a thousand pieces and when I attempted to help clean it up, I got my dress caught on the chair and it ripped all down the side!"

Lily's hands came to her mouth. "Oh no! I would have been mortified!"

"It was very embarrassing! Now I look back at it with amusement and his parents were very nice about it," she explained. "But trust me, they will like you because James likes you. I think as long as they can see that you are making their loved one happy than they are happy."

"What a lovely thing to say, Petunia. Is that why you like James?" She asked. "Because he makes me so happy?"

Petunia nodded. "And he's very handsome."

She laughed at that and stood up. "Come on; let's go find something for lunch down stairs and you can tell me why you think James is so handsome."

"Do you not think so?" Petunia asked, her eyebrows rising slightly.

Lily grinned. "I think he's downright sexy and knows it, but that's not the point. The point is, why do you think he's so handsome?"

Petunia bit her lip and laughed. "Many reasons."

"Let's find some lunch. I'm starving! You can fill me in as I search for food." She laughed as she led the way downstairs, eager to find the reasons why her sister was suddenly so approving of her own life. It was nice to have a sister again, she thought, very nice indeed.

**James **tried not to grin as Deacon looked around the Quidditch stadium in awe. He had sat through the game on the edge of his seat, asking a few questions here and there but mostly just staring at the quick moving figures in front of him. Now it was over. It had lasted forty-five minutes before Puddlemere had defeated the Wimbourne Wasps 380 to 50. It had been a slaughter as the Wasps had lost a chaser to a serious bludger hit within the first three minutes of the game.

He loved Quidditch.

"So, Deke, what did you think?" James asked as they started to make their way down from the top box.

"That was bloody brilliant! The way those players moved! And wow, what a save by that sicker!"

"Seeker," James corrected, grinning broadly. "Come on." He led him through the crowd and out onto the field when the guards gave him the nod. He let himself into the locker rooms as Deacon hurried behind him.

"Are we allowed to be back here?"

James nodded. "Well, I suppose that I could get grounded."

Andrew Potter grinned at that when he saw his son enter the room. "I can't ground you for sneaking down here, James, I'm too damn happy!" He hurried over and slapped his son on the back before pulling him close for a long happy hug. "We won! Three years in a row! Outstanding!"

James grinned back when his father pulled away. "Dad, this is Lily's father, Deacon Evans. He enjoyed the game quite a bit."

Andrew smiled at Deacon, his dark hair not nearly as untidy as his son's, but fairly close. "Nice to meet you. It was a brilliant game! My team played brilliantly!"

"That's because you hired me on, Potter!" A beautiful blonde with legs up to her ears said, holding her broom over her shoulder. "I'm the best damn keeper there is!"

"Can't argue with that one, mate," Andrew said, grinning broadly. "Lorna here is the best damn keeper I've had in years!"

James laughed. "Well, we just wanted to come down and congratulate the team. You were all brilliant!"

Andrew draped his arm over his son's shoulders. "Now if my boy here would just admit that playing professional Quidditch is something that he should do with that talent, my team could get better. But alas, he wants to go save the world, which I suppose is a pretty good ambition."

"Dad, being an Auror is going to help people."

"I know, you're just like your grandfather." He gave James another one-armed hug before smiling at Deacon. "It was nice to meet you, Deacon. If you ever want to come to another game, you just let me know. I'll hook you up."

Deacon grinned broadly. "I will, thank you."

James said goodbye to everyone before they made their way out of the stadium. It was when they were outside of the crowd that he gestured for Deacon to grab his arm and they apparated into the back alley way of the community centre. "Thanks for coming with me. It was a lot of fun."

"Thanks for inviting me," Deacon said, smiling over at James. "I really didn't want to like you but with a present like this one, I think that you've won me over."

He laughed as they walked companionably down the street towards the Evans' house. "Well, it's what I do, charm people. Just ask Lily, it was my charm that finally won her over."

"I imagine it was." He said, chuckling. "Come on; let's have a game of basketball when we return to the house."

James simply grinned. "Sounds great.


	25. Chapter 25 Dinner and A Movie

**Chapter XXV - Dinner and A Movie**

**Lily **heard the laughter first from her spot in the common room and she peered over the chesterfield to see James and her father step inside. James was grinning at something but they both looked like they had enjoyed quite a wonderful afternoon together.

"How was the match?" She asked, standing up and making her way over to them.

Deacon grinned broadly. "Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant! I have never seen such an incredible sight! It was fast-paced and exciting and I even got to meet some of the players afterwards! I had no idea that flying was so much fun!"

"You flew on a broom?" She exclaimed, her eyes widening. The fact that her father had done so shouldn't really have shocked her, but she found herself thoroughly surprised anyway.

James laughed now and took her hand in his to tug her towards him. "Lily, how can I bring your father to a Quidditch game without first letting him experience a broom ride? But do not fret over it. He was on the Comet 170 and very safe."

"Hmm," was her only response to this.

Deacon was still grinning like a fool. "I had a grand time." He kissed his daughter's cheek lightly. "You have a good man here. He has charmed me."

"He charms everyone that's the problem." Lily said.

James grinned at her, kissing her hand. "As long as my charm finally worked on you, that's all that I tend to care about."

"Well, did you only go to the match then?" She asked, deciding it was probably best not to comment on and/or encourage James' ego.

Deacon shook his head. "No. James was kind enough to show me his home where I in turn met his beautiful mother. I learned how to play Exploding Snap and how to fly on a broom. It was a very interesting day I dare say."

"It sounds like it. Is James free now to entertain me, Dad?"

Deacon smiled at those words. "Well, I was hoping to play a game of basketball with him, but I suppose that I could save that for tomorrow?"

Lily reached up to kiss her father's cheek. "One game and then James and I are going on a date."

"We are?" James asked, grinning at his girlfriend. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere exciting. Now go play your game. First man to forty wins."

James grinned back at her as he followed Deacon out into the backyard. "Can you at least give me a hint, love?"

Lily only laughed and closed the back door in his face.

**It** was almost two hours later by the time that Lily managed to pull James away from the basketball game and changed into proper attire. She had told him to wear slacks and a dress shirt which surprised him slightly. He still didn't have a clue where they were going.

Now he stood in the garage staring at the black impala that Lily had opened the door too and was gesturing for him to get in. He knew that she had mentioned to him that she could drive a muggle car, but he hadn't expected to be greeted with it so soon.

He eyed the car carefully and with deep distrust as he sat down in the passenger seat, closing the door behind him. "Now are you sure you know how to drive this thing? Without magic?"

Lily rolled her eyes as she strapped James in and his eyes widened in surprise at the seat belt. She could tell by the look on his face that he didn't much fancy the idea of being strapped in. "Yes. Now shush."

"Well, I think that if you are so sure about it then you should let me try it."

"James, I am driving. Now shut it." She backed the impala out of the parkway and out onto the street. "I thought that I would take you out to enjoy a night in a muggle restaurant and to see a movie, but not in that order."

"What is a movie?"

"You shall see."

"Hmm," was his reply as his eyes stayed on what she was doing with the wheel. He ducked his head down, laying his chin on her knee to watch her feet. "It doesn't look too hard, you know."

"James, you are not driving today." She cuffed him gently on the head. "Now sit up properly and stop staring at my feet!"

"But you have such lovely feet, my love."

Lily rolled her eyes at him as she slowed the car at the yellow light ahead. "You are going to be a dead man soon."

He grinned widely at her, leaning over and gently nipping at her mouth. "At least now I'll die a happy one."

Lily decided that it was best to ignore him as she drove quietly through the streets. She fiddled with the dial on the radio and turned the volume up as the sounds of Kiss serenaded them. It made her smile as James sang along with the beat and it made her entire body tingle. She had forgotten just what kind of impact the sound of his singing voice had on her body.

By the time she had pulled into the parking lot and shut off the car, she had never wanted James so much. She unbuckled her seat belt and yanked him towards her, grinning when his eyes widened in surprise before her mouth covered his. His surprise didn't last long, as he tugged her across the seat of the car and into his lap.

The kiss deepened and she moaned against his mouth, the taste of him was so James that she burrowed deeper into his embrace. His hands sat low on her hips and when one reached up to fondle her breast she tugged back, breathing heavy and nibbled on his ear.

"We … this is not the right spot for that."

"Aye," he muttered, kissing the soft spot under her right ear. "I might er, need a minute to compose myself."

Lily smiled at that as she crawled off his lap, sliding back over to her own seat. "I understand."

"Wench."

She laughed and reached into the backseat for her purse. "Anyway, to help take your mind off other things, the movie I want to see is called Jaws."

"Jaws? What is it?"

She smiled and put the keys in her purse as she spoke. "A movie is like moving pictures that tell a story. Almost like the talking portraits but like many, many of them attached together."

James nodded in understanding. "That makes sense. So it is called Jaws?"

"Not all of them, but the one that I want to see tonight is called this. It's an American film, a horror one. It looks very scary. It's about a giant great white shark that is eating people on the beach."

James' eyebrow rose slightly at that. "A shark? I heard they don't eat people."

She smiled. "It's not a true story, James, it's … fiction."

"Like the books we've been reading, interesting."

She snuck a look at him, her eyes twinkling. "Are you um, ready then?"

"I reckon I'm alright now, but don't think that I won't pay you back for that later."

Lily opened the door to the car to step out and smiled at him. "I'm counting on it."

By the time that Lily had him situated in the theatre, he was almost bouncing with excitement. She had bought a huge bag of popcorn and a pop for them to split and now they were sitting waiting for the movie to start.

"I heard its real scary, Mum!" A young boy of about twelve said from a few rows in front of them. "The shark jumps right up and wham! Blood everywhere!"

James chuckled a bit at those words and wrapped his arm around Lily making her smile. Apparently it didn't matter that he had never been in a movie theatre before, his arm was already around the girl. "If that's the case, love, I promise to protect you from the scary shark!"

"It's not real, James. But I think I might jump or something you know, if it is scary."

He smiled and reached to eat some popcorn. "This is delicious."

"Have you never had it?"

He shook his head. "No. I've never even heard of it, popcorn, 'tis interesting, don't you think? A muggle treat that I have not heard of."

Lily placed her finger over his lips. "Shh, no talk of that stuff here. People don't know, Jamie."

"Jamie?" He said, eyebrows high. "Is that a new nickname for me?"

"I …" her brow crinkled as she thought about it. "I don't know, it just kind of came out. James."

He smiled at her, leaning close to kiss her softly. "Aye, I don't mind if you want to call me Jamie. I kind of like it."

Lily smiled against his mouth and kissed him. She wasn't sure how long they sat like that, snogging quietly, but the music of the previews distracted her and she pulled away. "I love you, Jamie."

He grinned at her words. "I love you too." He took her hand in his and turned his attention towards the big screen in front of him.

It was fascinating he realized, as he watched the previews come up of movies to come, but when the music started he found his eyes glued to screen. He continued to munch on the popcorn as he watched. He even jumped himself a time or two when the great white got its jaws wrapped around an unsuspecting swimmer. When the credits rolled up and the lights came back on, he turned to Lily with a big grin on his face.

"That was brilliant! That shark was a bit mad, though, aye?"

She laughed and leaned over to kiss him softly. "A tad. It was bit scarier than I thought. Definitely going to make me think twice or two before I go for a swim."

He chuckled at those words and tugged her close when they stood up. "I think that the giant squid will keep you safe from a shark."

She grinned and let him lead her out of the theatre and back to the impala. He pushed her back up against the car door and kissed her deeply. She surrendered completely and slipped her arms around his neck, fingers twining in the hair at his nape. He placed his forehead against hers.

"Thank you for such a nice treat."

"You're welcome. Are you up for some dinner?"

"Aye, I could be. Depends on what we're having."

She smiled up at him. "I was thinking of a nice French restaurant. Hence the nice shirt and slacks I made you wear."

He grinned at that and kissed her again. "I think I'd prefer you." When she blushed, his grin widened. "Can I drive?"

"James."

"What happened to Jamie, eh?" When she only rolled her eyes at him, he took the keys from her hand. "Give me one shot? I was watching you and it doesn't look that difficult."

Lily was pretty positive that this wasn't a good idea, but those hazel eyes were full of excitement and she sighed. "Alright, fine. But listen to my instructions! You have to do the speed limit."

He nodded and kissed her again before climbing into the driver's seat. He waited until she was seated next to him before he turned the key and the pure of the engine made him grin widely. "Brilliant sound." He pointed to the two pedals below. "This one makes the car stop and this one go?" When Lily nodded he simply put the car into drive and took off.

"James! You have to watch where you're going! Stay in the lane!"

"I see, it's like a Quidditch obstacle course, flying in the provided spot."

She winced slightly when he turned a corner too sharply, but she had to admit that he had full control of the car. She gave him directions and when he parked perfectly behind the restaurant in downtown London, placing the car in park and turning it off she actually felt guilty holding her hand out for the keys.

"But I did a good job."

"Yes, you did, actually, but there is no way that I'm going to let you drive home. If Dad sees you behind the wheel he might die."

James chuckled at those words and when they stepped out of the car, he tugged her towards him, sliding his hands down her shoulders, gently brushing the sides of her breasts and resting comfortably on her bum. "You look beautiful, did I tell you that today?"

Lily blushed, "Jamie, I - "

"Shh," he said, kissing her forehead, her nose, each cheek before softly placing his lips on hers. "Come on; let's go get some dinner."

When she followed him inside the restaurant, her heart was still pounding.

It was about ten minutes later when they were seated with each a glass of Coca-Cola in front of them.

"It's relatively the same," he said, looking around slightly. "Just use a different kind of money."

Lily smiled at that, softening when he reached across the table to hold her hand. "I'm glad that I was able to show you around my world."

James grinned at that and kissed her fingers. "Me too. I actually did have fun with your father today too. I was kind of terrified and Padfoot didn't help. As soon as I told him that your dad was downstairs he laughed and took off; didn't even want to come to the match."

Lily laughed at this. "I wish I could say that I was surprised."

"Aye, me too." He kissed her fingers again and smiled. "So this is a kind of date in your world?"

"Yes. Dinner and a show is one of the more popular ones."

"Hmm. I would have thought that you might want to go out dancing or something."

She smiled at those words. "I do. I was thinking maybe tomorrow night we could go out to this club. It's called _Dance Fever_. I've never been, but Petunia says it's the place she goes with her friends to dance, or she did before Vernon. He's not much of a dance fan."

"I can see why that would be. Speaking of Vernon, I mentioned to my Mum how he seemed to be kind of unimpressed with her party planning. I got us tickets to go as its the week after we return from Rome. What do you think?" He asked, sipping his coke as dishes of ratatouille and steak were placed in front of them.

"I think that it sounds fun. I think that I would really like to see Vernon Dursley with all of his work friends. See if he's the same kind of person. I know that she loves him. I can see it on her face that she does, but at the same time I don't think that he's her true love. She could do better." She explained, sighing as she squeezed his hand gently before releasing it to cut a piece of her steak. "Do you know what I mean?"

He nodded, grinning at those words. "Aye. Speaking of, when I was teaching your father how to play Exploding Snap, he was telling me about some game called Poker that apparently Vernon is fond of as well. He mentioned something about setting up a game night."

"You playing Poker?"

"What? Is it unbelievable or something?"

"Or something," she said, smiling at him. "It's a gambling game. I've never been much good at it. Dad wants to have a card night though with you and Vernon together? Now that should actually be quite interesting."

"I think so, but I also think it will be fun. He said he would invite more people. Besides, I thought that I would mind getting to know your family, you know, it's a lot of pressure and stuff, but surprisingly, I don't. They're really great, Lily, I don't know why I was so worried about it."

She smiled at those words. "I wish that I could say the same about yours."

"What?" He exclaimed in surprise, looking closely at her. "My family is going to love you. There's only my mum and dad as you clearly already know Sirius who is the adopted son. And you did meet my mum at Christmas."

"That doesn't count," she insisted, taking a drink of her coke. "I met her for one minute and I wasn't your girlfriend then."

James smiled at her. "Lily, my mum is very aware of how I feel about you. She has known that I've been in love with you since I was thirteen. I know she liked you already, but I know she's anxious to really get a chance to know you. My dad is great and likes everybody so you have no worries there."

"What do you mean I have no worries there? What if I am the one person that he doesn't like?" She asked, well aware of how anxious she sounded.

He grinned and took her hand in his to kiss her fingers gently. "You won't be. I promise you that you have absolutely nothing to worry about. And its not for four more days. So relax, and let's enjoy our time here for now."

She nodded at those words. "I suppose that's logical."

"You know it is." He released her hand and turned back to his dinner. "Now why don't you tell me how your day was with Petunia, you've been oddly close-mouthed about it?"

Lily shrugged and mixed her food around on her plate. "It was good. It was just … strange. We used to be really close you know, did everything together, but soon after she found out that I was a witch it was like I was diseased or something. She wanted nothing to do with me. But last summer, I told her what … what had happened and she was very sympathetic, but this summer … she's an entirely new person and I think that Vernon has a lot to do with that. He is actually good for her. And I think that she feels like she's better than me because she's engaged and has this beautiful ring to show off and I don't."

"Well, that can easily be arranged," James said, grinning widely at her.

"Anyway," Lily continued, pointedly ignoring her boyfriend. "She's been nice and making me Maid of Honour was nice. The shopping was fun, but some of the stuff that we talked about … about you and Vernon … it was real sister stuff and Jamie I, I'm worried that I might lose her again!"

"Don't be ridiculous! That won't happen. Clearly she is trying to mend the fences between the two of you and I think that you should take advantage of it."

She smiled at him. "You are the best thing that ever could have happened to me, do you know that?"

"Babe, I've been trying to tell you that for four years."

Lily's eyes met his and he couldn't help but notice the reflection of the candlelight in them. She looked so beautiful right now with her long red curls framing her face, tumbling over her shoulders. Those eyes, so green that they seemed to draw him in. She was dressed in a bright blue sun dress with white diagonal stripes and she looked absolutely incredible.

"So I'm lucky then?"

"I think that I'm the lucky one," he murmured, his eyes on hers. "Do you know how long I dreamed that you would say yes to me? But when it actually happened … sometimes I still wake up and hope to Merlin that it hasn't all been a dream."

She smiled warmly at him. "It's not."

They finished their dinner and James insisted on paying the bill, surprising Lily as he pulled out a wallet filled with muggle money. He paid and they headed out, deciding to walk along the London water edge.

James took her hand in his as they walked along the Thames. It was companionable silence for a bit before he smiled up at the Tower of London in the distance.

"You know, I always wanted to go in there."

"The Tower?" Lily asked in surprise. "But why? It's so … muggle?"

He laughed at that and kissed her softly. "True, but its also quite fascinating, don't you think? It's just kind of crazy to know how many people were held in there, tortured in there, killed in there for so many stupid reasons. My mum once told me that there was even a king once who killed three of his wives in there!"

Lily smiled at that. "Two actually. His other queen that died passed away during childbirth. His name was Henry VIII and he had six wives."

"Six? Merlin, he's crazy!"

She laughed. "Not all at once! He wanted a son and when his first wife couldn't provide him with one, he changed the laws and the course of history to get what he wanted. My teacher always taught us this rhyme to help us remember: Divorced, beheaded, died, divorced, beheaded, survived."

"How did that help you with the names?" James asked.

She shrugged. "Well, that part you had to remember on your own, but it helped you to keep them in order. First there was Catherine of Aragon who gave him his daughter Mary. When she failed to provide him with a son he claimed that by marrying his brother's wife, as his brother had died very soon after marrying Catherine, that it was a sin against God for him to marry her so he was being punished by not getting a son. Didn't really work and he broke up with the Catholic Church and brought England through the Reformation, but that's not important. He met Anne Boleyn and she was very smart. She promised him a son and told him that she was a virgin making him wait and wait until he married her and crowned her as queen. She gave him a daughter, Elizabeth and he accused her of sleeping with her brother as well as other men at court and had her beheaded in the Tower. Before Anne was killed, he had already fallen in love with another girl, Jane Seymour. She did provide him with a son, Edward, but she was killed during childbirth and it is said that he grieved for months. He was convinced to marry Anne of Cleves from Germany because of the Reformation and the alliance it would give him against the Vatican, but he claimed that she was not attractive and he had the marriage annulled since they never consummated the union. Five was Catherine Howard, this seventeen-year-old-girl who he wanted, but she was so young and immature and she fell for Thomas Culpepper, a courtier of Henry VIII, and when Henry found out he had her beheaded for treason. His last wife was Catherine Parr and she outlived him, but I imagine that if he would have lived longer he eventually would have found fault with her as well. Does that help you out?"

"You remember the oddest things."

She grinned at that. "I really do, don't I?"

"Well, it's still interesting. Two wives beheaded, I would like to see the Tower."

"It's closed now, but I suppose that we could go on a tour there tomorrow. It's going to be full of tourists though."

"That's alright. I would still love to go."

She smiled as he tugged her over to the rail near the water and leaned her back against it, his hands resting comfortably on her hips. "Alright, it sounds like a plan."

James leaned in then, kissing her softly just under her right ear, nibbling along the line of her throat and when her fingers clutched his hair in a soft moan he smiled. "I love you."

His lips touched hers before she could answer and she found herself surrendering fully to him. His body was pressed up against hers and she could feel every muscle in his body. She trailed a finger down the side of his neck and felt him tremble. It made her feel powerful. She moved as close to him as she could, deepening the kiss and sighing into him when he took her under.

Kissing James was like being transported somewhere.

It was another world. She had left her own body behind and was instead being transmitted through a world of sensations and emotions. All she could feel was him and the beating of her heart. Her belly clutched in desire and when he bit her bottom lip lightly, she whimpered.

"Jamie," she whispered, when his lips moved to her neck. "James … I …"

"I want," he murmured back, sliding his hand gently up her back, wishing he could feel more than the soft cotton beneath his skin. "You are incredible."

She laughed now, pulling back to look into his eyes. "So you keep telling me tonight. I enjoy hearing it."

He tugged her back against him, a smirk on his face. "The impala is in a dark and deserted place is it not?"

She blushed to the roots of her hair. "We … we couldn't possibly."

James was laughing now as he took her hand and led her back to the car. They climbed into the back seat and he tugged her up onto his lap. "There's quite a bit of room back here."

"James, it's … what if someone sees? We could get arrested for this!"

"Mmm," he said, kissing her neck. "That's okay. I'll get us free."

Then his mouth touched the pulse point on her neck and she was tugging him closer. His hands pushed her dress up, pulling it over her head and his hands immediately cupped her through the soft purple cotton of her bra. His mouth moved slowly, kissing her softly over each exposed mound as Lily tugged his dress shirt out of his pants and carefully undid the buttons in between kisses.

By the time they had gotten each other's clothes off, they were both panting. He lowered her gently down onto the seat, positioning himself over top of her. His mouth covered hers seconds before he slid into her and her hips arched to meet him; to meet the demand.

His lips trailed down her throat and her hands moved down his back as she felt herself building up.

"James!" She cried out as he rode her ruthlessly to peak.

She barely had time to come down before he too followed her over the edge, burying his face in the crook of her neck and murmuring her name. When their motions finally slowed, James lifted his head to kiss her softly. His eyes grinning at her.

"I think that I should get a car."

"What?" She asked, laughing. "Why?"

James kissed her earlobe and wrapped his hand around her breast. "As much as I love brooms, when you have sex on one, there isn't nearly this much privacy."

She spanked his butt. "Prat."

He grinned and kissed her again, hardening inside of her. "Wench."

Her breath caught in her throat when he began to move. "Jamie … oh …"

"Fuck if I don't love it when you call me that," he murmured as he brought her over again."

Lily simply wrapped her arms tightly around him and met him beat for beat. Maybe having a car was a good thing after all


	26. Chapter 26 London Calling

**Chapter XXVI - London Calling**

**Author's note: I do not own Act I, Scene I of Macbeth nor the beginning of Act IV, Scene I and Act I, Scene II those belong to the incredible William Shakespeare.**

**By **the time that James and Lily arrived back at the house it was almost midnight. Lily locked the car and led James silently through the front door.

"I don't want to sleep yet," he murmured, tugging her close for a kiss.

Lily wrapped her arms around his neck grinning as she kissed him. "Me neither. Let's just change into something a bit more relaxing and meet me back here in the common room?"

"Sounds great." He kissed her again and then followed her upstairs.

Lily stepped into her room with a huge grin on her face. She quickly undressed and changed into her blue pajama bottoms with purple hearts on them and a black spaghetti tank. She tugged her hair out of its bun and watched as it tumbled down her shoulders. She removed her jewellery and headed down the stairs. James was already sitting on the chesterfield. She sat next to him and smiled when she noticed that he had a book in his hand.

"A book?"

He grinned and wrapped his arm around her so that she snuggled up next to his chest. "Well, I thought, we never did get around to starting Shakespeare and I still had the book. Why not now?"

"I love you."

His smile widened and he captured her lips for a soft kiss. "Because I want to read Shakespeare?"

"No, because you care enough to read Shakespeare."

"Isn't that what I said?"

She smiled now, taking the book from his hands. "No. You're just … wonderful." She opened the book and began to read aloud:

"_Act I, Scene I: A desert place._

_Thunder and lightning. Enter three witches._

_First Witch: _

_When shall we three meet again_

_In thunder, lightning, or in rain?_

_Second Witch: _

_When the hurlyburly's done,_

_When the battle's lost and won._

_Third Witch: _

_That will be ere the set of sun._

_First Witch: _

_Where the place?_

_Second Witch: _

_Upon the heath._

_Third Witch: _

_There to meet with Macbeth._

_First Witch: _

_I come, Graymalkin!_

_Second Witch: _

_Paddock calls._

_Third Witch: _

_Anon._

_All: _

_Fair is foul, and foul is fair:_

_Hover through the fog and filthy air._

_Exeunt."_

"So there are witches in this play? They don't sound like witches?" James said as he watched her turn the page.

Lily grinned at that. "Muggles view witches a bit differently than we actually are. My favourite section from this play is later on with the witches. Let me find it." She skimmed through the pages of the play before stopping at the beginning of act four. "Here it is. It's with the three witches again. But you can tell how much they only think they know about magic and what it means. Listen:

_Scene I: A dark cave. In the middle, a cauldron is boiling. _

_Thunder. _

_Enter the three witches._

_First Witch:_

_Thrice the brinded cat hath mew'd._

_Second Witch:_

_Thrice and once the hedge-pig whin'd._

_Third Witch:_

_Harper cries: 'tis time, 'tis time._

_First Witch:_

_Round about the cauldron go;_

_In the poison'd entrails throw._

_Toad that under cold stone_

_Days and nights has thirty-one_

_Swelt'red venom sleeping got_

_Boil thou first i' th' charmed pot._

_All:_

_Double, double toil and trouble;_

_Fire burn, and cauldron bubble._

_Second Witch:_

_Fillet of a fenny snake,_

_In the cauldron boil and bake;_

_Eye of newt, and toe of frog,_

_Wool of bat, and tongue of dog._

_Adder's fork, and blind-worm's sting,_

_Lizard's leg, and howlet's wing - _

_For a charm of powe'rful trouble,_

_Like a hell-broth boil and bubble._

_All:_

_Double, double toil and trouble;_

_Fire burn and cauldron bubble._

_Third Witch:_

_Scale of dragon, tooth of wolf,_

_Witch's mummy, maw and gulf_

_Of the ravin'd salt-sea shark,_

_Root of hemlock digg'd i' th' dark,_

_Liver of blaspheming Jew,_

_Gall of goat, and slips of yew_

_Sliver'd in the moon's eclipse,_

_Nose of Turk, and Tartar's lips,_

_Finger of birth-strangled babe_

_Ditch-deliver'd by a drab - _

_Make the gruel thick and slab;_

_Add thereto a tiger's chaudron,_

_For th' ingredience of our cauldron._

_All:_

_Double, double toil and trouble;_

_Fire burn, and cauldron bubble._

_Second Witch:_

_Cool it with a baboon's blood,_

_Then the charm is firm and good."_

James laughed when she finished. "That's the most ridiculous potion I've ever heard of. It wouldn't make anything and it sounds … well, evil actually."

"Unfortunately that's how magic is often portrayed. It's one of the main reasons why it's hidden, right? Because magic is something that they don't understand."

He nodded, taking the book from her. "It makes sense. So, this play, it's about witches then? I wasn't entirely clear on it except that you told me it was good."

She shook her head, smiling now. "No, not really about witches, but it is a good story. Macbeth is a Scottish general who has just helped defeat the Norwegian invaders. It is just after the battle when Macbeth and his friend Banquo come across these three witches who make a prophecy."

"So they're seers then?"

"No. That's too complicated. Basically, if you're a witch, you have powers to do pretty much anything."

"Ridiculous," he said making her laugh.

"Kind of, yes. Anyway, so the witches tell Macbeth that their prophecy said that he would gain another noble title and become King of Scotland and that it would be Banquo's heirs who would rule for a long time. However, Macbeth doesn't wait. When he is given the noble title he begins to think the witches were right so why should he wait for the prophecy to come true when he can just do it himself. So he and his wife, Lady Macbeth, plot and kill King Duncan so that Macbeth can assume the throne. But to keep power, he has to kill many of his old friends including his old friend Banquo. Macbeth begins to go a little crazy from this and starts seeing Banquo's ghost while some of the other nobles are plotting ways to remove Macbeth from the throne now because he clearly doesn't know what he is doing anymore. He continues to misinterpret the prophecies that the witches give him and soon his wife goes completely insane and dies and it all leads to his downfall. It's a terrible tragedy." She explained, flipping to scene two.

James nodded in understanding. "So, there's not so much of a happy ending then."

Lily shook her head. "Shakespeare is full of beautiful words and wonderful stories, but they are tragedies. His characters tend to be caught up in events that they can't control so much so that they often end up making choices that they never would have made on their own if they hadn't been in these situations. For example, Macbeth probably never would have become such a murderer if he had not decided to take the prophecy he had heard into his own hands. If he had just waited to see how it would play out, it might have turned out differently."

"Hmm, well it sounds interesting." He took the play from Lily and held it up. He gave her a smile before he began to read.

"_Act I, Scene II: A camp near Forres._

_Alarum within. _

_ENTER King Duncan, Malcolm, Donalbain, Lennox with Attendants meeting a bleeding Sergeant._

_Duncan: _

_What bloody man is that_

_ report? _

_As seemth by his plight, of the revolt_

_The newest state._

_Malcolm: _

_This is the sergeant_

_Who like a good and hardy soldier fought_

'_Gainst my captivity. Hail, brave friend!_

_Say to the King the knowledge of the broil_

_As thou didst leave it_

_Sergeant: _

_Doubtful it stood,_

_As two spent swimmers that do cling together_

_And choke their art. The merciless_

_ Macdonwald - _

_Worthy to be a rebel, for to that_

_The multiplying villainies of nature_

_Do swarm upon him - from the Western Isles_

_Of kerns and gallowglasses is supplied;_

_And Fortune, on his damned quarrel smiling,_

_Show'd like a rebel's whore. But all's too weak;_

_For brave Macbeth - well he deserves that_

_ name - _

_Disdaining Fortune, with his brandish'd steel_

_Which smok'd with bloody execution._

_Like valour's minion, carv'd out his passage_

_Till he fac'd the slave;_

_Which he ne'er shook hands, nor bade farewell to_

_ him._

_Till he unseam'd him from the nave to th' chaps,_

_And fix'd his head upon our battlements._

_Duncan: _

_O valiant cousin! worthy gentleman!_

_Sergeant: _

_As whence the sun gins his reflection_

_Shipwrecking storms and direful thunders_

_ break,_

_So from that spring whence comfort seem'd to _

_ come_

_Discomfort swells. Mark, King of Scotland,_

_ mark:_

_No sooner justice had, with valour arm'd_

_Compell'd these skipping kerns to trust their_

_ heels_

_But the Norweyan lord, surveying vantage,_

_With furbish'd arms and new supplies of men,_

_Began a fresh assault ..."_

Lily wasn't sure when it was exactly, but the last thing that she remembered was listening to the hum of James' voice. She was awakened by the sound of voices.

"Cecilia … I just think that they … she's in her pajamas, they shouldn't be sleeping together!" Deacon insisted in the distance as Lily smiled against James' chest.

She opened one eye and saw that he was grinning at her.

"Deke, they are on the chesterfield, in the common room, fully dressed."

"But … that's not … I mean … it doesn't … aren't you concerned?"

Lily could hear the exasperation in her mother's voice as she spoke. "Deke, she's an adult. Leave them alone."

Lily smiled at James then. Someone had covered them with the afghan and she had been sleeping soundly stretched out with her legs tangled with his, her head on his chest and her hand over his heart. His arms were wrapped around her. _Macbeth_ was on the floor next to them.

"Did you dream of Scottish wars and scary witches or was that just me?" He asked.

She laughed and kissed him softly. "Did we make it to act two?"

"I don't think so," he said, grinning. "I don't even remember when I fell asleep. Did you wrap us up?"

She shook her head, sitting up now and scratching her arm. "No." She stood up and stretched. "We should probably make an appearance in the kitchen though before my parents argue themselves to death."

James winced slightly. "Your father hates me again, doesn't he?"

Lily smiled and took his hand in hers. "I don't think so." She led him into the kitchen and smiled warmly at her parents. "Morning Mum, Dad. Did one of you guys cover us up? The last thing that I remember was listening to James read _Macbeth_ to me. I must have conked right out."

Deacon grimaced slightly in what Lily assumed was an attempt at a smile. "No, Lily, I didn't. Did you sleep well?"

James shook his head now. "A little stiff to be honest. Sorry about that, Mr. Evans. Lily and I were reading and I guess time just slipped away from us."

Deacon sighed now, taking a sip of his tea. "It's Deke, James, I'm not angry. I'm just … surprised is all."

Cecilia snorted at this and handed a cup of tea to both James and Lily. "He's horrified, but he'll get over it."

Lily smiled at that and took a seat at the table, hands moving around the cup of tea that her mother had placed in front of her. "Good." She sipped her tea and smiled at James when he took a seat next to her.

"How was the movie?" Cecilia asked, sitting across from them with a bowl of porridge in front of her. "You were going to see _Jaws_, right?"

James grinned broadly. "Brilliant! It was my first one and the shark was right entertaining. A wee bit scary at times, but rightly enjoyable, right Lily?"

She nodded. "Definitely. It's going to make me think twice before I slide into the water for a quick swim though."

Deacon laughed at that. "Well, I'm glad that you two had a good time. What are your plans for today?"

Lily smiled at James. "Well, we're going to go play London tourist. Go see the Tower and a few other tourist attractions and later tonight we're going to go downtown to the dance club. James promised to take me out dancing."

"That sounds fun," Cecilia said, longing in her voice. "I couldn't tell you the last time that I was out dancing. You're going to have a great time."

"I think so," James said, taking Lily's hand in his and kissing her fingers softly making Cecilia smile warmly at them.

"Well, that's perfect," Deacon replied, grinning at them now. "I made plans for tomorrow night to have that Poker game, if you're still interested, James?"

He nodded, sipping his tea. "Definitely. I'll need to learn how to play first though."

Deacon nodded. "No problem. Tomorrow when I get home from work we'll work out how to play. I don't think that it will take you long to learn and no one is coming over until around eight."

"Who is coming over exactly, Dad?"

Deacon grinned at his daughter. "The usual crowd. Vernon is coming naturally, as I know that he does like Poker and that man actually took me for £200 last time! But, it will be Vernon, James, Mac, Dave, Bernie, Phil and I."

"Sounds entertaining," she said, grinning at her mother. She was curious as to how James was going to get along with her father's friends.

"Hmm," Cecilia responded as she finished up the last of her porridge. "We'll go out somewhere, Lily. Maybe we can go shopping and out to dinner. Lord knows that I don't want to be hanging around here while they're playing poker."

"Sounds great, Mum. We can look for wedding dresses again. Petunia has a few more ideas of what she's interested in now."

"What do I have ideas about?" Petunia asked, stretching as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Wedding dresses," Lily said. "Dad's having a Poker game tomorrow night so Mum suggested the three of us go shopping and out to dinner. Maybe we can look for wedding dresses again."

Petunia nodded, stiffling back a yawn. "Sure."

Lily stood up then. "I'm going to shower. James, want to be ready to go in two hours?"

"Aye."

She said goodbye to her parents, wishing them fun at work and made her way upstairs. She stood under the spray in the shower for a moment just basking in the warmth. When she began to wash she grinned when she found two little bruises on her left hip in the shape of James' fingers. They were a little tender, but when she touched them she remembered how he had held on in the back seat before he had slid into her and she grinned at the memory.

Today they wouldn't have the car. Taking a bus into London would be the easiest with the places they were going. She was kind of excited herself to play tourist. You never truly got to do so in your own area. She remembered going on the odd field trip back when she was younger, but this seemed like much more fun.

She finished up in the shower and wrapped herself in a huge towel before making her way to her bedroom. She was surprised to see her sister sitting on her bed. She closed the door behind her and smiled.

"Wotcher Tuney?"

Petunia shrugged as Lily placed a leg up on her desk chair and began to apply lotion. "Just wondered how you slept last night?"

Lily grinned. "Well. Was it you who wrapped James and I up?"

She nodded, tucking her long blonde hair behind her ears. "Yes. I came down around two for a cup of warm milk and saw the two of you. James still had the book you had been reading open, it had fallen on his face and you were just wrapped around him and his arms were around you. It was kind of sweet."

"Thank you. It was nice of you to wrap us up. Being in James' arm is wonderful. I love the way he holds me when he sleeps."

Petunia smiled back. "You just looked so peaceful. I might have felt a little twinge of jealously when I saw you."

"Why?" Lily asked as she finished rubbing lotion into her skin. "Don't you and Vernon ever cuddle like that?"

She shook her head. "He likes his own space when he sleeps. And well … we've never spent a full night together. Mum and Dad would flip if I didn't come home one night."

"I suppose so, yes. The last few days of school, I was sneaking into James' dorm and staying with him in his bed."

"You were? Weren't you afraid that his friends would hear you?" Petunia asked, shock in her voice.

Lily grinned as she stood in front of her closet, looking for clothes to wear for the day. "No. They knew I was there. But we can do magic remember so we put a silencing charm on the bed so that they wouldn't hear us."

"Oh."

She laughed at her sister's response. "Tuney, I am so in love with James that I still sometimes find it hard to believe myself. I spent a long time pushing him away because I thought he didn't really like me, that it was all a joke."

"I remember. You used to come home and just rant about how incredibly annoying James Potter was and how much you wanted him to just go away and never come back."

"He changed my mind."

"Did I?" He asked, his head peeking around her door. "I think I did a good job of it."

"James! I'm not dressed yet!"

He grinned wickedly. "It's one of my favourite outfits."

Petunia stood up, smirking slightly. "I'm going to go get some breakfast. I'll just … let you two … er …"

She hurried past James and he stepped into her bedroom. He was dressed in jeans and a plaid form-fitting tee that outlined his excellent body. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was done getting ready and your parents are gone and …" He tugged her up against him and opened her towel, wrapping it around him so that her warm body was pressed fully against him. "I missed you." He nibbled gently at her jaw and his hand slid slowly up her thigh. "Mmm, you smell fantastic."

"James …" she murmured. "I need to get ready."

His fingers danced higher, brushing her gently and her eyes darkened. He only grinned wider and slid a finger inside. Lily's head fell back and he kissed her neck, cupping one breast while he played her, stroking the heat until she was whimpering.

"Mmm, I love that sound." He slid a second finger inside of her and she gasped. "Say my name. I want to hear you say it."

"James," she whispered. "James."

"No, that's not what I want to hear."

The motions of his fingers quickened and her breath caught. "Jamie," she breathed and came over, erupting.

His fingers tapped along her thigh as he kissed her neck. "Mmm, that's really growing on me."

Lily sighed, her body leaning against his for support. "You have entirely too many clothes on."

James let the towel fall completely to the ground and reached his hands around to sit comfortably on her bum. "Do I? I hadn't noticed." He bent his head to suckle her breast and her head rolled back again.

"Jamie … we … we have things to do … this … no time …" She unzipped his pants and shoved them down as her fingers desperately fought with the buttons on his shirt.

"Good plan," he murmured, tugging her to the floor as he kicked off his pants. It was only when she was straddling him that he grinned up at her. "Very good plan."

"You're incorrigible."

"You love it."

She smiled at him, crossed her arms behind her head and slowly lowered herself down onto him. His eyes crossed slightly at the contact and she grinned, taking his hands in hers. "Show me what you've got."

When he began to move slowly, meeting her beat for beat, she murmured his name in pleasure and when he took over, pinning her beneath him, she cupped his cheek.

"I love you, James."

His lips met hers before he smiled. "I love you, Lily." Then he took them both over and they lost themselves in each other.

**Lily** wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she ran her hand gently along his back, kissing his shoulder and slowly pushed him off of her. "As much fun as that was, we're going to be late."

James grunted and his lips found her breast. "Mmm, you taste brilliant."

"James," she said, swatting him away. "We have plans today."

He grabbed her hand and slid it down his chest, stopping just at his bellybutton. "I have other plans."

Lily's eyes met his and she slid her hand down lower, covering him. He was almost fully erect again. "I can see that." She let her hand fall, standing up and walking over to her closet. "But I'm getting dressed now."

He groaned and rolled on his side. "Don't you love me?"

"I just did."

James laughed and stood up, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I can be sexier."

"You're sexy enough. Now put some clothes on already!" She insisted, trying not to blush. James was obviously extremely comfortable in his nakedness and she … she felt very exposed with him in her childhood bedroom standing naked.

He slid his hands up her stomach to cup her breasts, kissing her neck. "What's twenty more minutes really?" He turned her in his arms, kissing her softly. "Don't be such a tease."

Lily wrapped her hand around the length of him, rubbing softly. "A tease?" She let her hand drop.

He groaned and buried his face in her neck. "I need you."

Lily smiled at the roughness to his voice. She had always been told that guys needed time in between sexual episodes but James had proven time and time again that he not only had stamina, but an appetite. The fact that she wanted to give him what he wanted only further told her how much she loved him. She enjoyed pleasuring him.

She smiled up at him, smirking a little as she fondled him gently and then she slid down to her knees and he murmured her name. When she took him into her mouth, her name came out in a moan. She let her tongue trail along him, sucking and nibbling just enough to make him crazy. The crazy part was how much that it was turning her on.

"Lily," he gasped, "Lily, come … come here." He panted, tugging her back up to her feet before he shoved her back against her closet door. "I want to be inside of you."

She only nodded and when he lifted her hips and slid deeply into her, she simply held on and rode with him on the wave.

**She** had no idea when they had managed to tumble onto the bed, but she snuggled into him.

"You're a bad influence."

He laughed and kissed her forehead. "Guilty."

"I'm going to have to re-do my hair. You attacked me before I could dry it properly and now it probably looks like I've been electrocuted."

"It does."

She smacked him in the arm. "Prat!"

He grinned and kissed her softly. "You make me happy. Not just the sex, which don't get me wrong, makes me really, really happy but … everything. You're amazing and I love everything about you."

Lily smiled at him. "Dido. And I don't regret this morning's activities though I think Petunia may have gotten quite a show. I definitely forgot to do a silencing charm."

James grinned wickedly. "And you're not exactly quiet when you orgasm."

She smacked him again and climbed out of her bed. "Get out of here! I need to get dressed with no distractions! I'll meet you downstairs in thirty minutes."

"It will take longer than that to fix your hair," he muttered as he stood up.

Lily threw her hairbrush at him and he laughed as he found his clothes and began to get dressed.

"I must say, I do feel oddly satisfied and like I took terrible advantage of you right under the nose of your parents … gives me an odd sense of rebellious adventure?"

"If you don't leave right now, I'm never having sex with you again." She insisted, having wrapped herself up in the towel again to be covered.

James tugged her close and kissed her. "I'd convince you otherwise." He put his shirt back on and simply grinned at her as he opened her bedroom door. "Thirty minutes."

When the door closed behind him, Lily sat down on her bed and let out a long breath. James Potter really knew how to curl her toes and it most definitely was not unpleasant.

**Thirty** minutes later, Lily came down the stairs and found James flipping through the pages of _Macbeth_ in the common room.

"You aren't reading without me, are you?" She asked, her voice teasing.

He grinned at her and put the book on the table in front of him. "No, just trying to find out where we left off last night. You look amazing, even the hair."

"Hmm, well thank you. Are you ready to go?"

James nodded and stood up. "I am. Are we taking the impala again?"

Lily shook her head. "No. Since we are being tourists today there really isn't a whole lot of parking so we're going to take the bus."

"The Knight Bus?"

"A muggle bus. Not as dangerous."

He grinned and slipped his arm around her waist. "Sounds great."

By the time they got to London, James was ready to play tourist. Despite it being almost noon when they arrived rather than the ten Lily had been aiming for, their day sailed smoothly. Since James had showed an interest, they started with a tour of the Tower of London.

It made her smile as the guide explained about the haunted rooms, where King Henry VIII's queens were held, which rooms were often used for torturing and that the last person executed at the tower was Josef Jakobs, who was accused of conspiring with the enemy during the Second World War and was executed on 15th August, 1941 by a firing squad.

He pointed and laughed and asked questions and they had a wonderful time, especially when Lily pulled her camera out of her purse and they spent time snapping photos of each other within the Tower.

Lily thought the British Museum would be a good second, but James had caught sight of the sign for the Jack the Ripper Haunted Tour and had immediately wanted to know who Jack the Ripper was. They had an hour before the tour started so they grabbed some sandwiches from a nearby deli.

"So, Anne Boleyn haunts the Tower and now this Jack the Ripper guy haunts some streets … I thought muggles didn't believe in ghosts?" He asked, licking mustard off his thumb.

Lily smiled. "Some do, some don't. But it makes the history more interesting if you believe that they never left, does it not?"

"I suppose. Though personally I think Nearly Headless Nick would much rather be dead. He said being a ghost is dead boring and that nothing ever changes and boy does he miss food."

She laughed and sipped her drink. "Well, Jack the Ripper is one of the most famous serial killers of all time."

"A killer? He was a mad-man?"

"Yes, he was. It happened back in 1888 right here in London."

"Are you talking about Jack the Ripper?" A man sitting on a bench nearby asked them. His eyes had lit up at the topic and he pushed his glasses up his nose eagerly. "I've been studying him my whole life. I'm writing a book on him."

Lily smiled at that. "Well, I'll leave you to enlighten my friend here, then. I'm Lily and this is my boyfriend James."

"Artie St. Cloud, Miss, nice to meet you both." He said, coming to sit next to James on the stone wall. "So, as your girl was saying there, it happened in 1888 on the 31st of August to be exact when they discovered poor Mary Ann Nicholls, a prostitute. She had her throat slit open so viciously it looked like her head had been caught off and she had even been disemboweled!"

James grimaced slightly. "Very gruesome."

"Indeed," Artie said, smiling as he said it. "But it gets worse! There were a few others in between, but it was later proved that old Jack didn't get them. His next victim was found in September of 1888 and her name was Annie Chapman, again a prostitute. Her throat was not only slit, but he had pulled out her intestines and laid them over her shoulder for all to see. And on top of it he took her uterus and part of her bladder with him!"

"Why?" James asked. "What on earth would he want it for?"

"Oh he was a right, psycho, good ol' Jackie was!" Artie exclaimed cheerfully. "The first media murderer, really. Everyone could read well by this time so everyone knew about old Jack. Anyway, they thought they had found him again, but he soon proved them wrong. The murders started to be called the Whitechapel Murders. On 30th September, 1888, Elizabeth Stride, another prostitute was found with her throat slit, but there were no mutilations to the body so its believed that he was interrupted by Louis Diemshutz who found the body. He didn't get a chance to finish his task. The next murder was Catherine Eddowes and boy did he rip that one apart! It was because he didn't get to finish with Stride, you know, he was angry. Anyway, they found her and she had been cut open like a pig! Her throat was cut right to the spine, her right ear lobe was cut through; there was a V cut into her cheeks and eyelids; the tip of her nose was cut off; her abdomen was cut right open and the intestines tugged out and put over her shoulder just like Chapman and this time he removed the uterus and the left kidney. It was a right horrible sight by the sounds of it."

"It really was," Lily said quietly, feeling slightly sick to her stomach. She had placed her sandwich down on the wall next to her deciding that lunch was no longer an option. "Didn't he write letters to the press too, telling them they wouldn't catch him?"

Artie nodded in excitement. "He did and by God they never did catch that son of a bitch! His last murder was that of Mary Kelly and it was the most gruesome by far! He cut her throat and removed the skin from her abdomen and her thighs; cut off her breasts; hacked her arms and body with several jagged wounds that made her almost unrecognizable and her uterus, kidney and one breast were found beneath her head. Her other breast near her foot; her liver between her legs and her spleen by the left side of her body. She was the last victim and he was never caught. Almost a hundred years later and he is still a legendary mystery!" He sighed softly as if telling a wonderful bedtime story. "Are you two up for the ghost tour then? I've been twice before and it's right entertaining!"

James shrugged. "Well, Artie, you told us quite a bit yourself. I think Lily and I will pass on this one and we might instead go on the London Ghost Tour."

Lily nodded, taking James' hand in hers. "I agree. Thanks for the story though, Artie."

He grinned at them. "You are most welcome!" He hopped off the wall and walked away whistling.

"Are all muggles that mad?" James asked as he watched Lily throw her half-eaten sandwich into the trash. "Why would a bloke get so excited about such a psychopath?"

"No, but that was much more information on Jack the Ripper than I ever wanted to know!"

James nodded. "I agree. I mean … they say Voldemort's a killer, a murderer even, but … using a wand is horrible, aye, but … a knife. You're so close and it becomes so personal. I always thought that the story of Adolphus Lorenzo Crones was bad, I think this is worse."

"Who was Crones?" Lily asked as they started to walk towards the London Ghost Tour.

"He was a mad-man! He lost his wife in a potion explosion and never got over it. He would kidnap witches in their twenties and transfigure them to look like his wife and when they tried to fight back he would blast off a limb. He killed six of them before he was caught. This was back in the 1820s. Crones was crazy!"

"Hmm," Lily said, wondering if it was best not to comment.

They lucked out, having arrived at the tour ten minutes before it was to start and there was room for them, another surprise. They spent the afternoon learning about London's ghosts and by the time that Lily dragged James into the British Museum, she was starving.

Artie's gruesome story-telling had knocked her appetite so she eagerly munched on crisps outside of the gift shop. They only had an hour before it closed so Lily took James through the Egyptian exhibit.

James simply grinned when they stepped back out into the sunlight. "Today was a lot of fun. I never knew muggle London could be so entertaining!"

Lily smiled up at him, standing on her toes to kiss him softly. "I had fun too. I haven't been to the Tower or the Museum since elementary school and the London Ghost Tour was new to me too. It was fun. Now, I'm going to drag you to some shops so that I can find a great ensemble for you to take me dancing in."

"Can I pick it out?"

"Nope."

He sighed. "Alright."

James was surprised at how much he enjoyed shopping with Lily. She knew what she was looking for which he found interesting and it only took an hour for her to choose a short black dress that went to the knee and spiralled out when she turned. She bought a pair of silver pumps with it. She came out of the dressing room in her new ensemble and did a little spin. "What do you think?"

"You look beautiful."

She smiled and paid for it, deciding to walk out of the store in her new clothes. When she was out of the store, she tugged James into an alley and shrunk her other clothes down so that she could fit them into her purse.

"Do you want to get something new?"

He shook his head. "Nah, we'll just transfigure my shirt."

She laughed and did just that, smiling when it turned into a dusky gray dress shirt. "Very sexy."

"Mmm, I noticed." He tugged her close for a long kiss. "So, dinner first and then dancing?"

"Perfect."

**Dinner** was delicious, but as James stepped into the dance club with Lily, he knew that this was going to be great. He could hear the sound of the base tapping and the music rocking the house. When Lily took his hand in hers and led him out onto the dance floor his grin only widened.

He placed his hands on her hips and let his leg slide between hers as she wrapped one arm around his neck and when they began to move, he only smiled at the feel of her pressed so close against him. Neither one of them spoke. His hazel ones met her green ones as they matched the beat of the music.

He was a good dancer, she realized. She hadn't really seen him dance at the Winter Masquerade so she was fairly surprised to see that he knew what he was doing. And he could do it well. She pulled away so as not to be quite so close because his eyes were looking at her in a way that had nothing to do with dancing, and when she did, he stepped it up a notch.

Lily wasn't sure what the song was that was playing as she was too focused on James, but he was spinning her and dipping her and bringing her to the front with moves that were a mix of Latin dance, the waltz, a bit on the dirty dancing front, and just fun. She was laughing as they danced and when the music finally turned slow, they held each other close and James nibbled on neck until she kissed him.

It was almost twelve thirty when they exited the club, both tired and in Lily's case, desperately wanting her boyfriend.

James slipped his arm around her. "That was fun! My legs kind of feel rubbery."

She laughed and reached up to kiss him softly. "Mmm, you are an incredible dancer. I had no idea."

"I'm a constant surprise. And my mum made me take dance lessons for five years."

"Five years?"

He nodded. "She insists that every young gentleman needs to know how to dance."

"And that last way we were dancing, was that in your lessons?"

He grinned now, eyes twinkling at her. "No, that was improvising."

"Well, it worked."

James laughed and took her hand in hers. "So, where to now?"

"I am ready to go home, I think. We've had a long day and I'm a little sleepy."

"Alright, home it is then."

They started walking past the Dance Fever Club and down the street. Lily didn't say anything when James held out his wand and the Knight Bus appeared in front of them. It was definitely a lot faster way to get home. James gave the address and he held her in his lap tightly as they bounced all over the place.

Half an hour later they arrived out front and they both stepped off. He placed his arm over her shoulders again. "Today was brilliant, Lily, I had a great time. The muggle world really has its high points."

She smiled at that. "It does indeed. Come on, let's get inside."

He followed her into the house and up the stairs. He kissed her goodnight and smiled at her. "I'll see you in the morning, goodnight."

Lily smirked at him and tugged him down to kiss him again. "Apparate." Then she pulled back. "Goodnight James," and she closed her bedroom door in his face.

It was only five minutes later when he appeared in her bedroom and she found herself in his arms.

"I'm so glad that you suggested this or you might have gotten a surprise."

She grinned and silenced her bedroom with James' wand before tossing it onto the nightstand. "Me too, now shut up and kiss me."

His grin widened at those words and he tumbled back onto the bed with her.

So far, visiting Lily's family really did have some good benefits.

**When **James woke up the next morning, Lily was still curled around him. He let his hand wander down until it was sitting on her breast and nuzzled her neck. She simply let out a soft sigh and cuddled into him. This only reminded him that he was definitely awake. He started to slide his hand down her stomach when there was a knock on the bedroom door and he froze.

He reached for his clothes planning to disapparate when the door swung open and Petunia stepped into the room so he simply dived back under the blankets.

Petunia rolled her eyes at him. "Please, its nothing I haven't seen before. Besides, Mum and Dad are already at work. It's after ten."

James nodded. "Oh, well, good."

Lily moved to cuddle into him, her head resting on his heart and he smiled as he placed his arm around her.

"She's still sleeping."

"I noticed. I need to talk to her though, can you please wake her up?" Petunia insisted, leaning against the door frame.

James sighed, realizing that she had clearly had no intention of leaving until she spoke to her sister. He reached down and slapped Lily's bum gently as he kissed her forehead. "Lily, honey, wake up." He let his hand slide around under the blankets and stroke over her gently and her eyes flew open. "Morning Beautiful."

Lily smiled at him. "Mmm, don't start things that you can't finish."

He grinned. "I plan to finish them but uh, Petunia's here."

Lily looked bewildered. "What?"

"Lily, I need to talk to you."

Lily's eyes widened as she reached for the blankets to make sure she was properly covered. "Tuney! What are you doing in here?"

Petunia grinned now. "Interrupting. Now will you please put some clothes on and come downstairs?"

"Okay. I'll be right there."

Petunia nodded and left the room.

Lily looked at James, her face flushed in embarrassment. "Did she just walk in?"

"Well, she knocked and then sort of walked in. I didn't get out fast enough. But she said your parents are at work so that's a relief, right?"

Lily sighed and climbed out of bed as James grinned at her.

"Love the view."

She rolled her eyes at him and grabbed his dress shirt off the floor. "Thanks for the shirt." She buttoned it up quickly before grabbing a pair of underwear from her dresser drawer.

James was practically drooling. She looked downright sexy in his shirt. "Hurry back up. I had plans for us this morning."

Lily's eyes moved to the bulge under the blankets and she grinned. "I'll do my best." She kissed him softly and then hurried out of the room before he could tug her back down into the bed which she knew she was not going to resist.

She made her way down the stairs and found Petunia sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea.

"Finally."

"Petunia, what on earth is so important that you had to enter my room without waiting for a response?" Lily insisted as she sat down across from her sister. "James and I might have been busy."

"Hmm, you two have been busy enough lately. You were in there much too long yesterday morning before you went out, don't tell me you want to do it again?"

Lily blushed a little. "That's not the point!"

"Alright, I'm sorry I barged in like that, but I have a huge problem and I'm panicking!"

"What is it?" Lily asked, looking at her sister in concern now.

Petunia bit her bottom lip as she spoke. "I'm five days late."

"Five days … oh, Tuney, you don't think … I mean, you've been safe right?"

Petunia nodded. "Well, yes, but you know how that stuff is not hundred percent guaranteed! And don't get me wrong, I do want a baby, just not yet! It's too soon and Vernon and I aren't even married yet! Can you imagine how his parents would act? How our parents would act? God, I bet Daddy still thinks I'm a virgin!"

"He probably does," Lily admitted. "Oh dear, well …" Her face lit up then. "I can check, I know a spell."

Petunia hesitated. "Lily … I don't … you know I'm not fond of magic."

Lily shook her head. "No, Tuney, this is a good one. It will light you a specific colour. If its gold, you have a baby inside of you. If its purple you don't."

"Really? It's that simple?"

"It's that simple. Hestia showed it to me last year after she had a false alarm. I'll be right back."

Lily hurried up to her bedroom and saw that James was still lying in her bed and she smiled. "You might as well go shower, I'm going to be a while. Some serious girl talk."

He nodded, stretching slightly. "I'm going to go back to sleep then."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'll come interrupt you when I'm done." She grabbed her wand off the dresser and hurried back down the stairs.

She moved towards her sister and gently whispered the charm, bringing the tip of her wand to her sister's stomach. Nothing happened for a moment and then it went pink, red, orange, blue, and purple where it stayed.

"You're not pregnant."

Petunia covered her stomach with her hands and promptly burst into tears.

Lily tossed her wand onto the kitchen table and knelt down in front of her sister, holding her hands in hers. "Tuney, why are you crying?"

"I don't know," she sobbed, moving to wrap her arms around her sister. "I didn't want to be pregnant but … I do want it at some point and I guess I just … wanted it a little."

"Oh Tuney, don't worry, when the time is right you will have a baby," Lily soothed. "I know it. Don't cry now."

Petunia wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded, standing up. "I know. It was stupid. I just … I panicked."

"That's more than understandable. If you want, I can give you the potion that I take. You have to take it once a week at the same time and it has a hundred percent work rate, but if you don't take it at the right time than you can get pregnant." She explained, thinking of the bottles that she had up in her trunk.

She smiled and shook her head. "No, thanks; I'll just stick with normal ways of birth control. Thanks Lily."

"No problem." Lily said, moving to sit back up in her chair and drink her tea. "Are you going to be alright now?"

"I think so. How was your day yesterday, after all the sex?"

Lily blushed again and grinned. "It was fantastic. The sex was too, but we went to the Tower of London and we went on a haunted ghost tour and spent some time at the British Museum before going out to dinner and checking out that Dance Fever Club. It was brilliant, we had a great time! James is a wonderful dancer."

Petunia nodded. "Well, I'm glad you had fun. I'm sorry I interrupted you guys this morning, but really, are you rabbits?"

Lily grinned at that. "I don't think we're that bad. We only made love once last night, okay and twice yesterday morning, and twice the night before. That doesn't make us rabbits."

"That's more sex than I've had in two weeks - it's been four days for you."

Lily grinned again. "Well, I don't know, it's just … I don't want to keep my hands off of him. When he touches me I just … I am in heaven and I never want him to stop."

"Well, it is new as well. You're in that can't keep your hands off of each other phase of the relationship." She said, grinning now. "Well, go on up but keep on eye on the clock. Dad said he was coming home at three to teach James how to play poker before the big game tonight."

"I will, thanks, Tuney!"

Petunia nodded, grinning now. "I'm going over to a friend's house. See you."

Lily grinned. "See you." Then she hurried back up the stairs, eager to get her hands on her boyfriend once again


	27. Chapter 27 Meeting the Potters

**Chapter XXVII - Meeting the Potters**

**Author's Note: Someone told me this joke recently and I just thought, I have to find a way to insert it into this story and naturally it should be Sirius who tells it. Enjoy.**

**James **was surprised by how much he actually enjoyed playing Poker. Vernon was a bit of a different person once sitting around the card table as well. They were all drinking beer and smoking cigars which James found wasn't nearly as satisfying as one would think.

Deacon's friends were interesting. Donald "Mac" MacDougall was the funny man. He was a known sports reporter on the local news station and was a big man made of solid muscle. Deacon mentioned that he was a big rugby player, though James wasn't entirely clear on what rugby was. Bernie Higgins worked at the bank with Deacon and loved Poker and Poker loved him right back. He was incredibly lucky tonight and according to everyone else at the table, tended to be lucky all the time. Phil Donahue was a neighbour, had been for ten years and was Deacon's best friend. James liked him instantly where the other guys he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about them just yet. Dave Holden was the last one and he worked as a construction worker. He was excited to have a boys night as he apparently was always stuck with girls and his wife was driving him crazy.

James learned the game itself quickly. Certain cards were worth certain amounts and the person who had the best cards would win the game and essentially the pot on the table, which was rising quite steadily. In his own hands right now he was holding a royal flush which he knew was good. The hard part was trying not to let anyone know that you had a great hand. Dave Holden especially was really good at zeroing in on someone and knowing almost right away if they were bluffing or not.

"So, James, Deke here tells us that you have been dating his youngest daughter?" Phil said casually.

James grinned at that. He had figured it was only a matter of time before the topic of conversation arose as to who he was. "Aye."

"Also that you were a bit of a pest." Mac commented as he placed more chips into the centre pile.

James laughed now, "Well, I suppose I might have been. I wanted to get her attention and she was having none of it, but I charmed her and now she's just as crazy in love with me as I am with her. It worked out for the best I think."

Dave grimaced. "Love is a joke, James, don't let it fool you. Otherwise you'll end up married to a psycho woman who insists that everything you do is actually being done to contradict everything she is doing."

"Er, I'll remember that."

Vernon moved more chips up to the centre. "I don't think marriage is a bad thing."

"It's not," Deacon said, reaching into the bowl for some crisps. "Marriage is a wonderful thing and Vernon and Petunia will be very happy."

"I agree," he responded gruffly before placing his cards onto the table.

Everyone followed suit and James grinned broadly when he realized that he had won and happily took all of the money from the centre of the table. Poker wasn't a bad game at all.

**The** rest of the week at the Evans' house sailed by smoothly. They went on a walk, did some shopping, saw another film, and spent some more time at the community centre. By the time the week was over, Lily was even more nervous than she had been originally to meet James' parents.

Cecilia knocked on her bedroom door the morning before she was ready to leave, leaning against the doorframe. "All packed yet?"

Lily shook her head as she stared into her suitcase. "Not really. Mum, is it weird to be nervous?"

"Not at all," Cecilia said, moving into the room to take a seat on her daughter's bed. "I was terrified to meet your father's parents and good thing, right, as Amelia never really seemed to like me. But now I know that she was more upset with herself." She smiled a little at that before reaching for her daughter's hand. "Deke said his parents are quite wonderful. I'm a little jealous that he already got to meet them."

"Mum, it's not important for you and Daddy to meet James' parents."

"No? You don't think that this relationship of yours is a serious one?"

Lily hesitated at that before she bit her lip. "Well … I … I mean, I do love him, but I just … it seems like parents meeting the parents is marriage stuff."

Cecilia laughed. "Sometimes we just want to make sure that our babies are dating someone who has come from something good, to see what kind of upbringing and morals and values they might have had. Deke says they are really nice. I don't think that you have anything to worry about."

"I hope not," she said. "It's just, I did meet his mother at the hospital over Christmas, but really briefly and she was … she's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She has red hair, but its like the colour of fire not like mine at all and its straight and she wears it just a little past her shoulders and she has James' eyes. She's tall and … well, sort of regal, like a queen or something. I just don't want to disappoint her."

"Honey, you won't." She stood up and kissed her daughter's cheek, tugging her close for a hug. "They are going to love you and you are going to impress them."

Lily grinned. "Sounds like a good plan."

"So, are you coming home after the week is up or are you going straight to Rome?" Cecilia asked as she began to help her daughter fold the clothes thrown onto the bed.

"Mum, are you worried about me going to Rome with Nana?"

"No, no … well, it's just … Amelia's never really been all that nice to me and I just … I don't know her very well. I'm glad James is going with you."

She laughed at that. "Well, Dad certainly isn't. He tried to talk me out of letting James come again last night and he likes James!"

Cecilia smiled, tucking her blonde hair behind her ears. "Yes, but its his mother and I think he is hoping that you will bond with her, especially since we now know you share this magical connection. But, I don't know Amelia very well and you don't either and I think having James there will make a big difference. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, I do. It's one of the reasons why I wanted him to come and also because I didn't want to have part of my summer without him in it. I got used to having him around. Doesn't that sound pathetic?"

"No," Cecilia smiled. "It sounds like love."

Lily hugged her mother again. "I will be home for one day before going to Rome. James is going to come by the next morning. His father is arranging a portkey for us. It's a much faster way to travel than by plane and doesn't cost any money, which is a great deal better." She explained, stopping when she picked up the black photo album. "Oh, he didn't!"

"What's that, dear?"

Lily turned to look at her mother, tears in her eyes as she held out the book. "I've been taking pictures all week of James and I touring London and doing well, muggle things, and he mentioned to me that I could take the film and print the photos magically with the right potion and he did it for me. I don't know when but … look, he even put it in an album!"

Cecilia took the album from her daughter and gestured for her to sit down on the bed next to her. Together they turned the pages and Lily laughed when she saw the pictures of them at the Tower, on the haunted ghost tour, at the Thames, the British Museum, the community centre, Deke and James at the Quidditch game, and pictures of them hanging around the Evans' house.

"He did a good job of it."

"This is just so sweet!" Lily exclaimed, grinning at the pictures.

"The pictures are incredible," Cecilia murmured. "Look, you can even see the way James is making faces at the camera in between smiling and how you look exasperated to have another photo taken. I had no idea magical photos were so amazing. It looks like you had a wonderful time."

Lily smiled as she closed the album, sticking it carefully into her suitcase. "We did. Now we can add more photos at his house and especially in Rome."

"Sounds like a great plan," Cecilia said as she wrapped her arm around her daughter. "See, you're not nervous anymore."

Lily grinned and hugged her mother tightly. "Thanks for listening to me be stupid."

"No problem, dear, we all have those moments." She kissed her cheek and stood up. "I'll let you finish packing and I'll see you downstairs. I think James is pretty much ready to go."

Lily nodded and stood up as well, moving back to her suitcase. "I'll be down in ten minutes."

When her mother left the room, Lily quickly finished packing. She wasn't as nervous anymore. The talk with her mother definitely helped but she was still nervous a bit. She had packed two bathing suits, casual and dress clothes for every day plus a few extra outfits. She had three pairs of pajamas, ten bras and ten pairs of panties, her make-up and hair supplies, her toiletries and the photo album as well as _Macbeth, Wuthering Heights, Anna Karenina, Romeo and Juliet_ and _Pride and Prejudice._ She closed her suitcase and tucked her wand into the pocket on her skirt before moving to her bedroom mirror.

She had decided to wear her hair down, her auburn curls tumbling over her shoulders and down her back with her hair parted to the left. She wore silver hooped earrings and a simple silver necklace with a butterfly on the end in bright green and purple. She had a purple sleeveless blouse on that cut diagonally at the waist and a long flowing white skirt with green vines on it. She only hoped that she looked good enough to meet his parents.

Because despite James believing so, she hadn't forgotten that James had told her that he was rich.

Lily figured that he was exaggerating a little bit, after all, being the richest guy in school was ridiculous as she knew many of the students came from really old wizarding families who owned parts of the world, but she still wanted to look presentable, but didn't want to be too dressy either. She sighed at herself in the mirror and then moved to grab her purse and her suitcase and headed down the stairs.

After a quick goodbye to her parents, she held onto James and her luggage before he apparated her to what appeared to be a large hill top. He kissed her when they arrived.

"Perfect landing."

She smiled and looked around the greenery. "It's beautiful. Are we far from your house?"

He shook his head. "Not at all. About a five minute walk that way. It's just that you can only apparate within a certain distance." He grabbed her suitcase as well as his own, ignoring her protest and led the way down the hill.

It was a little over five minutes, but then she saw the rod iron antique gate up ahead surrounded by a large stone wall that surrounded what she assumed was a never-ending piece of property. James stepped up to the gate and inserted his wand for security and it quickly opened, allowing them through the gate. They walked along the cobblestone, past an enormous sloping lawn full of green grass and covered in beautiful flower beds that accented the trees and the stone wall.

It took about five minutes to walk through the front and that's when she saw the house. She gasped at the sight of it and James grinned next to her.

It wasn't really a house. There was no way this was as simple as a house. It was a four story stone manor with medieval windows and framework and two beautiful arched double oak front doors with magnificent carvings on them of lions and mermaids along with what looked like an enchanted forest.

They stepped through the front doors and Lily turned to him in awe. "James, it's … incredible."

He smiled at that and closed the front door behind him. "I'm glad you like it. I don't mean to brag, but the inside is even better."

He wasn't lying. When she saw the entranceway it reminded her of a castle and the beautiful oak staircase railings with the stone steps was an incredible sight to see.

He grinned. "Come on, I'll show you were you can stay and then we'll take a tour."

"Prongs, can't you wait five seconds before you bring her up to bed, control yourself!" Sirius exclaimed as he hurried down the steps.

Lily laughed when he picked her up, spinning her around in a circle in a bone-crushing hug before kissing her full on the lips.

"Hey Lil, miss me?"

She laughed and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Surprisingly, quite a lot."

Sirius grinned and draped his arm around her shoulder to give her another hug. "I'm unforgettable, babe. Come on, I'll lead the way." He picked up her suitcase and followed James up the stairs. They stopped in front of the fourth door on the left and Sirius pushed the door open. "This is a pretty nice room, I must say."

Pretty nice did not really cover it. It was the grandest room she had ever seen in her life, let alone stay in. It had a stone floor and was wallpapered in beautiful white paper with green and lavender flowers. There was a huge canopy bed in the centre of the room with a matching feather duvet in the same green and lavender colours. Two dressers, two nightstands, two cozy chairs in front of the fire as well as a double-door closet on the far side. There were two huge windows on either side of the bed each with its own window seat and another door on the left side that led to a private bath which was painted in green and gold. It had not only a huge tub made for long bubble baths but also a bidet.

"Oh, my," Lily said. "James, Sirius, this is … this is the most amazing bedroom I have ever seen. I get to stay in here? Really?"

Sirius grinned. "Well, to be honest, I think that James would prefer it if you stay in his room, but this is all yours."

Lily bit her lip and grinned broadly. "I love it!" She threw her arms around James and kissed him deeply until Sirius began to make gagging sounds from behind them. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said, kissing her lightly. "I'll let you settle in while I go unpack my own stuff. I'm two doors down on the same side."

"Alright," she said as she watched him grab his own suitcase and head out of the room.

"Are you coming, Sirius?" James asked.

Sirius shook his head. "Nah, I'm going to hang out here with Lily."

James nodded, grinning as he made his way down the hall to his own room.

"You don't have to stay with me, Sirius."

Sirius grinned at that. "Of course I do! First of all, I want to know how it was having James at your parents house. Second, I'm sure you've had incredible Sirius withdrawals. And lastly, I don't have anything else to do."

Lily laughed as she began to unpack her suitcase, opening the beautiful oak dresser as she did. "Well, having James at my house was fun. My parents really liked him, even my dad. They hit it off strangely well, actually. My dad thinks James is the greatest thing since sliced bread. My mum thinks he's charming and handsome, but not nearly as dangerous as a certain friend of mine. And Petunia even liked him."

"Wow, so he really charmed the pants off of everyone, or was that just you?"

Lily rolled her eyes at him. "Haha, you're hilarious! Anyway, we did muggle things which was really fun and it was a great week. I'm a little nervous to meet his parents though."

"Nah, don't be. Gwen and Andy are awesome. They are the best people I know and that says a lot because I'm not a big fan of parents in general." Sirius said, moving to take a seat on the bed and stretching out. "Hey, have you heard from Tia?"

"Yes, actually. I just received a letter from her this morning. She's having a wonderful time in France. She met a guy there named Philippe and she says she's hopelessly in love with him."

"Hmm," was the only comment.

Lily grinned at him. "Regretting the break-up, Sirius? Afraid Tia will fall in love with someone else?"

"No, don't be ridiculous! I'm glad she's having a great time."

"Hmm," Lily said as she watched him. "Well, anyway, it sounds like she's having fun. So what have you been up to all summer?"

Sirius shrugged as he reached into her suitcase and tugged out a hot pink bra. "Well, this is nice?"

Lily ripped it out of his grasp. "Prat!"

He laughed and stretched his arms behind his head. "I've just been hanging out with Remus and Peter and this new girl, Donna that I met. She's vacationing here and we've been having a pretty good time. Hey, that reminds me, you like that muggle story Cinderella, right?"

Lily nodded, looking at him carefully now. "Yes. Why do you ask? And what does that have to do with Donna?"

Sirius grinned. "Well, Donna has a twin brother named Damian and he told me this different version of Cinderella and I thought that you'd enjoy it, since you know, it's one of your favourite stories and all."

Lily wondered if she really wanted to hear it but she nodded. "Go on then."

Sirius cleared his throat as if leading up to a really important declaration. "_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was a beautiful maiden named Cinderella. Her father had died, leaving her alone with her evil stepmother and two horrible stepsisters. They called her Cinderella because she was always picking beans out of the cinders and would get incredibly dirty. One day, the King and Queen were having a ball for the Prince and Cinderella really wanted to go, but obviously her family had no intention of letting her attend a ball. She was nothing to them but the annoying house maid they had inherited_. It's good so far, right?"

"It sounds the same as the normal Cinderella story."

Sirius grinned. "It gets better. _The night of the ball came around and a surprise arrives for Cinderella - a fairy godmother! 'Who are you?' Cinderella asks. 'I'm your fairy godmother. I'm here to make sure that you can go to the ball.' Cinderella says, 'That's great! So how are you going to do this?' The godmother smiles, 'Now, I don't want any nonsense going about. I've seen too many pretty girls get themselves into trouble. So you can go to the ball on one condition.' 'What's that?' Cinderella asks. 'Well, I'll give you a fantastic dress and a night with the Prince, but there's a catch - you have to be home at midnight!' Cinderella shrugs, 'That doesn't sound too bad.' 'I'm not done yet,' the godmother replies. 'I also don't trust you, even though I'm sure that you are a nice enough girl. So, I'm going to put this magical diaphragm inside of you and if you are not home at midnight, the diaphragm will turn into a pumpkin.' Cinderella grimaces, 'Alright, that seems fair.' _ By the way, Lily, what is a diaphragm?" He asked, grinning broadly.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't play stupid with me, Sirius! A magical diaphragm, honestly! Just where exactly is this story going?" She could already see that this story was not going to be the one that she loved.

He just grinned. "Listen to the story, Lily. _So the fairy godmother does her magic, inserts the diaphragm and off Cinderella goes to the ball. By the time 11:30 comes around, the godmother is getting tired. So she decides to bring her lawn chair outside and wait for Cinderella so she can hear how much fun she had, take out the diaphragm and go to sleep. But she falls asleep anyway. The fairy godmother wakes up in the morning and Cinderella's not home. She searches everywhere for her and is beginning to worry now. At three in the afternoon a cab pulls up and Cinderella stumbles out in last night's clothes. 'Where have you been?' the fairy godmother demands. Cinderella simply shrugs in response. 'I told you to be home at midnight! Did you at least have a good time with the Prince to explain your lateness?' Cinderella shook her head, 'Nah, that Prince guy was a real ponce, I left him around ten.' 'Then what the hell have you been doing all night?' the fairy godmother demanded in anger. 'And what about my magical diaphragm? How did you get it out?' Cinderella grins broadly, her face flushing, 'Well, after I dumped the Prince, I met this other guy. His name was Peter-Peter something._'"

"Oh Merlin," she said as Sirius busted into laughter. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Sirius laughed. "I thought that it was brilliant! Guess she had a bit more fun than the original story let on."

"What are you talking about that's so funny?" James asked as he stepped into the bedroom and looking between his girlfriend and his best mate.

Sirius grinned broadly now. "Peter-Peter Pumpkin Eater."

"Huh?"

Sirius' grin widened. "Just you know, a different way to enjoy a woman." He smirked and stood up. "Well, I'm going to go downstairs and make myself a sandwich. I'll see you two in the kitchens." He hurried off whistling, leaving Lily and James alone.

"What was that about?" James asked as he watched Lily close her empty suitcase and slide it under the bed.

"I think that Sirius just ruined my favourite fairy tale."

James nodded matter-of-factly. "He tends to do that from time to time. Peter-Peter-Pumpkin-Eater, that's another muggle fairy tale, right? He was the one who had a wife and couldn't keep her? What does he have to do with the story of Cinderella?"

Lily pouted slightly. "He took my favourite story and … he made it dirty." Then she laughed surprising James, "But I'll give him credit. It was pretty damn funny."

James laughed now too. "Care to share it?"

Lily shook her head. "I think that you should hear it from Sirius. It probably would be more amusing that way."

James nodded and pulled her close for a kiss. "So what exactly does Peter-Peter Pumpkin Eater have to do with Cinderella?"

When Lily only bust out laughing again, he sighed. He could only imagine what Sirius had told her. He took her hand in his and grinned.

"Come on, let's go downstairs and have some lunch. You can meet Abbey and Jonah as my parents won't be home until later on."

"Are those your house elves?"

James nodded leading her back down the stairs. "Aye. They are pretty great. You'll like them."

"I've only ever met the house elves at Hogwarts. Aren't they enslaved?"

James nodded. "Most house elves are, aye, but our family has had free elves working for us for two hundred years. Jonah and Abbey are actually married with a daughter named Madeline. Maddy just asked to get married this year as she fell in love with an elf she met at the market named Michael, but everyone calls him Mickey. They even have their own little cabin on another side of the grounds so they have their own place and privacy. And they wear clothes."

Lily smiled at that. "That's nice. I'm glad. I don't really know how I would feel about you owning slaves."

"Aye, me neither." He kissed her again making her laugh and they made their way down the stairs.

Lily looked around in fascination as James gave her a tour of the first floor before leading her around to the back of the house where the kitchen was. He introduced her to Abbey and Jonah who to her surprise were really nice and wore tidy little servant uniforms. Abbey made her and James a bacon sandwich and added some vegetables on the side of their plate.

Lily sat next to Sirius who was already half-way done his sandwich. "I think that you ruined my favourite fairy tale."

Sirius smirked at that and took a drink of his pumpkin juice. "I think I made it better. It now has oral sex in it. That makes every story better."

"Okay, what is this story?" James asked, taking a seat across from them.

Sirius grinned and quickly re-told it. "_'Well, after I dumped the Prince, I met this other guy. His name was Peter-Peter something._' Isn't that hilarious? She got some; makes the story even better."

James rolled his eyes as he laughed. "Sometimes I am very concerned about you."

Sirius just laughed. "Oh, you love it, don't lie just because your girlfriend is sitting there."

James laughed now. "I'm not lying, it was funny, but I am also a little concerned."

"Why are we concerned?" Gwen asked as she stepped into the kitchen.

Lily held her breath when she walked in though she wasn't sure why. Her hair was pulled up in a fancy up-do of twists and braids and curls and she was wearing a deep plum coloured pants suit and gorgeous black heels. She really did look like she was the queen or something.

"Sirius, Mum, why else would I be concerned?" James asked.

Gwen laughed and swooped down to kiss her son on the cheek. "I've missed you!"

James grinned. "It's only been like five days since I last saw you, Mum."

"I know but you left your father and I alone with Sirius."

"Hey!" Sirius protested, "I'm awesome!"

Gwen ignored him and smiled brightly at Lily. "Lily, I am very excited for you to be here."

Lily smiled warmly at her. "Hi, Mrs. Potter, it's nice to see you again." She stood up, hoping that no one could hear her knees knocking together.

Gwen smiled. "Please, call me, Gwen. Did James and Sirius help you get settled in?"

"Yes, the room is beautiful, thank you."

"Oh, it's really nothing, dear. Come on; let's let the boys chat. Come walk with me in my garden."

Lily nodded, and turned when James slapped her bum and grinned at her. She glared at him as she hurried behind his mother and out the back door. The backyard was just as magnificent as the front. There were fountains and beautiful cobblestone paths surrounded by gardens of flowers that were so breathtaking to look at. In the far distance she could see a swimming pool and a Quidditch pitch. The grounds seemed to go on forever.

"You have a beautiful home."

Gwen smiled and hooked her arm with that of Lily's. "Thank you. I love it. Gardening is my real weakness. I would spend all of my time out here making it beautiful if I could, but unfortunately I have other tasks to do. Do you like to garden?"

"Yes, I do. My mother and I have a small one in the backyard that we like to plant and uproot every year. It's soothing."

"It really is. I think that's one of the reasons why I agreed to move into this place. The gardens, they called out to me, begged me to take control. Don't get me wrong, the gardens were really lovely when Maria had control of them, but my mother-in-law was never one much for getting her hands dirty. And well, accepting such a huge title and responsibility … that was a little unnerving too." She explained, smiling at Lily. "I took you out here to explain that to you."

"I don't understand," Lily said, feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

Gwen sighed and gestured for Lily to take a seat on the stone bench they had come across. "I know my son, Lily. He's been in love with you for years and I can see that he couldn't possibly have picked a more wonderful person to fall in love with. You make him happy. I can see that he makes you happy. Happy enough to make your own father worry a little, am I right?"

Lily nodded. "I'm in love with him, Mrs. Potter."

"Gwen. I know, I can see that. I also know that my son most likely did not tell you what awaits you if you were to marry into the family."

"Marry?" Lily squeaked, standing up now. "Mrs-Gwen, I'm only seventeen and I do love James, but … marriage?"

Gwen laughed and patted Lily's hand gently, gesturing for her to sit back down. "I know it seems far away, Lily. I'm not pressuring you to marry my son I just know that he hasn't told you something that could become a problem later should your relationship get more serious."

"What kind of problem?" Lily asked, getting nervous again. She wasn't sure what made her more nervous, the topic of conversation with Gwen Potter or the fact that the idea of marrying James didn't scare her.

At all.

Gwen smiled warmly. "As you can see, we are … well-off."

"Oh, Gwen, James did tell me that he was rich if that's what you're getting at."

"Not quite, dear. See, I know that you don't know because you didn't address me as Lady Potter."

Lily blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize that … I mean, my lady, I …"

Gwen laughed. "No, no, my dear. I'm afraid I am messing this up just a little. You see, the Potters are a very old pureblood wizarding family and with that comes certain responsibilities and certain privileges. One of those responsibilities is carrying on the title of Duke and Duchess of Cnoc na Gaoithe which means the Hill on the Wind or Windy Hill. It was given to this family in the twelfth century by King Alexander II in 1232. We were given this plot of land and built this great home on it. In the eighteenth century, with the problems with the Stuarts, we did hit hard times, but the Potters were able to stand high and make it through despite the difficulties with the Battle of Culloden and everything, but being mostly in the magical world helped quite a bit. Anyway, the point that I am getting at is that if you were to be a part of our family then you would inherit the title of Duchess of Cnoc na Gaoithe."

Lily nodded, staring at Gwen in bewilderment. "I would be a Duchess. That's just … I mean, wow."

Gwen smiled sympathetically. "That's exactly how I felt. Look Lily, I know this is a lot to take in but I know my son tends to conveniently forget to mention this to people and I know that you mean a lot to him. I just don't want you to be unaware. I like you, Lily, I think that you're great for James. You've helped him mature and stop being like Sirius." Lily laughed at this. "I hope we can be great friends."

Lily smiled. "I hope so too." She let out a gush of breath. "I've been absolutely terrified to meet you."

"Oh my goodness, why?"

She shrugged. "It's just … when I saw you that day at the hospital. You were the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen and I know that James is close to you and well, Sirius, he's always telling me how great you are and how important you are to him and to James and I guess all I could think about was what I was going to do if you didn't like me."

Gwen laughed at that and patted Lily's hand gently. "Anyone that can make my son as happy as he is right now, there's no way in the world that I couldn't like them. And you are quite beautiful yourself. I've always wished my hair was more auburn the way yours is."

Lily blushed at that. "Thank you."

Gwen grinned. "Now, why don't you tell me what really made you decide to go out with my son. Even Sirius was strangely close-mouthed on how you ended up dating James."

Lily smiled as she remembered. "Well, we became friends first. He charmed me with books, asking my opinion on what to read for his muggle studies class. I love to read and I had some books to suggest. The next thing I knew we were meeting and talking about books and characters and it was wonderful. I've never had anyone to talk about books with before. Then when I broke up with my boyfriend he bought me _The Tales of Beedle and the Bard_ for my birthday because he knows how much I love fairy tales and he explained these were the wizarding equivalent to muggle fairy tales. Then I had lent him my favourite book, _Pride and Prejudice_ and he wrote me a letter using the letter by Mr. Darcy in the book, but made it about me and him. As I was contemplating on how romantic that was, he came into the study lounge and he sang to me this song he wrote. The next thing I knew I was asking him out."

Gwen grinned. "He's too much like his father. Charming and romantic no matter what he does. To this day I don't know if it's a blessing or a curse."

"I don't either. But we've been together ever since, a week before Valentine's Day."

"And you come from a muggle home?" Gwen asked.

Lily nodded, fidgeting with her hands. She hoped that it wasn't going to be a problem for his parents. "Yes. I'm the only magical person in my family, well, immediate. I did just recently discover that my grandmother was a witch, if that makes a difference."

"Oh, no, I didn't mean … I couldn't care less if you were a pureblood, half-blood, muggle born or something in between. I just meant that I find it interesting. Unfortunately one of the great flaws of the magical world is not caring to learn about the muggle world. James wrote me a letter telling me that you took him to muggle tourist attractions and to the movies. It sounded like fun." Gwen said simply.

Lily smiled back. "It was. I thought he would get a kick out of it."

"Well, he did." She stood up and held her hand out. "Come on inside. I bet James is pacing around the kitchen in concern thinking I've scared you away. Andy should be home soon and I know that he would love to meet you."

She nodded and accepted the hand, smiling when Gwen hooked her arm through hers and led her back to the manor.

"Besides, it's about time I've had a chance to meet one of James' girlfriends."

"I'm the first one that he brought home?" She asked, a little surprised by that. She knew that James hadn't dated anyone as long as her, but she still found it surprising to hear.

Gwen nodded. "The first and I think the last."

Lily only smiled as they stepped back into the kitchen. She was pretty sure Gwen was right about that and she still wasn't entirely sure what that meant.

**Later **on that afternoon, Lily was sitting outside in the garden next to Sirius laughing as he told her about this time that he and James had snuck around the back of the garden and jumped out scaring Gwen, who had dropped all of her gardening tools, and then had proceeded to chase the two of them around the back yard as they laughed like loons.

"It was a great time!" Sirius said, grinning at the memory. "There are a lot of them here."

Lily smiled at that and crossed her legs, looking up at the sun. "It's so beautiful here. I can see why you call it a home. I was worried at first when I saw how big the house was that, you know, it would be big and cold and not homey. I should have known though. Its a house that James lives in so its naturally wonderful."

"You've really got it bad." Sirius muttered.

"Hey, you're the one who was pushing me towards James and telling me how incredibly wonderful he was. Now you think I'm ridiculous because I'm in love with him?" Lily exclaimed, not quite sure how to take this new development.

Sirius laughed. "No, I'm happy you're with James. You make each other happy. It's just that you are ridiculously in love with him and I find it oddly amusing, rather lovely, and kind of sickening at the same time. Why do you suppose that is?"

"Because you wouldn't know what to do if you ever fell in love."

"Hey, I happen to be a great catch!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Sirius, you've never been in love. Until you are it's just not the same thing."

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "But the sex is stupendous."

"It's stupendous now."

"Oh!" He exclaimed, his grin widening. "Got me there I suppose. Is James still in the house?"

Lily nodded. "He went to go get something, but its been like thirty minutes, do you think I should go check up on him?"

Sirius shook his head. "Nah, you stay here. I'll go find him. I bet he got distracted. Gwen tends to appear and ask him something and the next thing you know he's gone forever. Enjoy the nice weather."

Lily nodded and watched Sirius hurry back into the house and she simply tugged her copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ out from under her butt and opened it to the beginning. There were some stories that she just never got tired of reading. She was interrupted from the duel at the beginning of the play by the sound of a door closing. She shielded her eyes from the sun and looked towards the general direction of the sound and smiled when she saw the messy black hair in the distance.

She stood up, dropping the play on the bench and hurried towards him. "James! Sirius and I were wondering where you had wandered off to!"

He turned and the smile was definitely all James but the rest of the face wasn't. He had dark brown eyes, the same cleft in his chin as well as the grin, but the cheekbones were too pronounced, there were no glasses and his ears were a little bigger. "I'm not James, my dear, but I'm flattered you think so. Andy Potter." He said, holding out his hand.

Lily smiled and felt herself flushing in embarrassment. "Lily Evans, I'm sorry Mr. Potter, I thought that you were James."

"No, it's not a problem. Aye, I think that it's a compliment. It's nice to meet you, Lily. James has been talking about you non-stop. How are you m'dear?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Um … your house is amazing."

Andy grinned broadly, surprising Lily again with how identical that grin was to his son's. "Thank you. I like it quite a bit myself. So, I heard that you don't like Quidditch."

She smiled at that. "It's not that I don't like it. I don't mind watching the games I just don't like flying much."

"Oh, well that's alright then. As long as you like Quidditch." She laughed and he slipped his arm over her shoulders. "I am Quidditch crazy, just ask Gwen, I'm sure she'd confirm this. Anyway, why don't we go inside and see what's going on in terms of some supper. I for one am starving to death. What about you, Lily? Are you hungry? Let's go see."

Lily was led helplessly back into the house, but she couldn't help but smile.

At least the Potters seemed to like her.


	28. Chapter 28 Hanging with the Mauraders

**Chapter XXVIII - Hanging with the Marauders**

**Life **at the Potter house was really quite entertaining. Andy was gone most of the day, training his Quidditch team or out checking on pitch bookings or going to other Quidditch games, basically anything Quidditch related. Gwen spent a lot of time out of the house as well, busy with her party planning and event organization in between gardening. Basically, it was just James, Lily and Sirius which was nice.

Sirius, however, was beginning to be a bit of a hindrance. It was only day one and she was finding that time alone with James was very scarce with Sirius Black hanging around.

Lily was just settling herself down into the bed on her first night there, curling up in one of the chairs near the fireplace and opening up her copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ when there was a knock on her bedroom door. Hoping it was James, she eagerly went to get it only to find Sirius on the other side.

"Alone?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I was hoping that you were James."

"Lily, I am hurt. I am clearly a much better choice than James." When Lily only raised her eyebrows in question, he grinned. "Well, I could be, if you wanted me to please you that way."

"You're such a pig sometimes."

"Why thank you," he said with such sincerity that Lily laughed.

"What do you want, Sirius?"

Sirius shrugged and took a seat in one of the chairs by the fireplace. "Here I am, have barely seen you since school ended and you don't even want to talk to me? Nice to know that I was missed."

Lily smiled at that and took a seat in the chair across from him. "I'm sorry. I guess I am being a little inconsiderate. I was just hoping that James might come and stay with me tonight. Meeting his parents was oddly unnerving."

"They totally love you! How is that unnerving?" Sirius asked, eyeing her carefully. "How did you expect them to react?"

Lily hesitated now before she spoke. "It's just … I know this sounds terrible because I know that it's never mattered to James, but I guess I thought that they wouldn't like me because I'm muggle born."

"That's just stupid," he said. "First of all, the Potters have never cared about that kind of status thing. It's ridiculous and they know it. Andy fell desperately in love with Gwen and I can tell you right now that if she had been a muggle his parents wouldn't have cared. The Potters have always been really great about that; just look at how they treat their house elves! That alone shows how different they are."

"I know and I feel horrible for even thinking it. I couldn't tell James … I just … I felt like I would be insulting him or something."

"You would have been," Sirius said calmly. "James would have taken it as a personal insult that had you done so. His parents have always taught him that being pureblood doesn't make him better than everyone else. It's something that I wish my own parents would learn."

Lily nodded, brushing her hair back behind her ears. "I know. Gwen was … so nice and she told me about … you know, how rich they are."

Sirius grinned now. "Made you nervous, didn't it?"

Lily bit her bottom lip. "Sirius, what I am about to tell you, you have to promise me that you won't tell James?"

He sighed. "Why do you always do this to me?"

"Please, Sirius! I just … I'm not ready for him to know yet."

"Fine, I promise."

She smiled at him. "Thank you. You see, when I was outside with Gwen and she was telling me about … well she kept saying stuff like if I were to marry into the family I would have this and I would have that and well …"

"She scared you? Shit, that would scare me!"

She laughed and shook her head. "That's the thing, it didn't. All I thought was well, maybe one day James and I would get married. That's ridiculous, right? I mean … he says stuff like that to me all the time, that he'll love me forever and that we'll always be together, but you don't think he actually means to marry me, do you? I mean, I was telling him about Petunia being engaged and how I felt a little jealous of her and how she was feeling pompous towards me because she had this great ring to show off and I clearly didn't, but then James said something like he could fix that problem and I ignored it. Do you think that he was serious?"

Sirius tried not to smirk. He found it oddly interesting the way Lily's simple explanation had turned into a panicked ramble. "He is."

"What?" She exclaimed, her eyes widening.

"Don't act so damn surprised, Lily! He's in love with you. He worked his arse off to get you to even notice him. Then he worked ten times harder to get you to go on a date with him, including reading all of these books, which I think is just crazy desperate. He definitely wants to marry you."

"We're not even done school yet! We still have one full year, he couldn't possibly be thinking about marriage!" She insisted, her voice rising a little bit with each word.

Sirius smiled and reached over to hold her hand in his. "Lily, think about it. What does James want to do when he graduates?"

"Become an Auror."

"Why?"

"Because of the growing war outside and because of the looming threat of Voldemort."

Sirius nodded. "Exactly. And I know you probably don't want to hear this, but its something that I think that you need to realize … because its also one of the reasons why you were raped." Her head shot up then and her hand trembled in his. "You are muggle born."

Lily swallowed carefully, tugging her hand away from his. "You said that it didn't matter."

"It doesn't matter. Not to me. Not to James. Not to Gwen and Andy. But it does matter to some people including Voldemort and his Death Eaters. James hasn't outright come out and said anything, but I know him. He knows that if he marries you it gives you a sense of protection that you won't have living alone in the magical world."

"I don't want to marry James just to be protected, Sirius."

Sirius smiled at that. "I know that and that's not the only reason why James would want to marry you either, but it's definitely something that would be in the back of his mind as a reason to propose sooner rather than later."

"He's going to propose?" Lily exclaimed, her voice panicked again.

He laughed. "No, I'm pretty sure that he's not ready for that. Do you get what I'm saying to you? Gwen understands that herself and that's one of the reasons why she wanted you to know what it means to get involved with the Potters. Do you?"

She nodded. She wasn't sure if she entirely understood but she did get what Sirius was telling her. Living at Hogwarts and in the muggle world tended to keep one unaware of the dangers lurking in the magical world. But she did know some of it. Muggle borns were being attacked frequently and those that protected them were often tortured. She had read in the paper only a few days ago that a bunch of Death Eaters had attacked a muggle community and killed twenty-eight people, raping all of the women in the process. It had sickened her.

There was a war going on and she knew that it was only getting worse. She also knew that James had been keeping his ear to the ground on that war and what was happening with it. He not only wanted to be an Auror but he wanted to help fight in this war; to defend those who needed his help; and to protect her from ever being attacked again.

Yes, she knew all of those things and she was very much aware that if she were to marry James, to carry that Potter name, it would give her power and protection. That was one of the reasons why it terrified her so much.

"Lily, are you listening to me?"

She nodded. "Yes. I understand, Sirius."

He smiled at that. "Good. And Lily?"

"Yes, Sirius?"

"When James proposes to you, as we both know one day it will come, try to remember that he's incredibly, stupidly in love with you."

She laughed. "I don't think that's something I'm going to forget. Where is he, anyway?"

Sirius' eyebrow rose. "After giving him a blow job or just a real good shag?"

"I'll have you know, that every time James and I are together we do not have sex."

"Shame."

Lily laughed and leaned back in her chair. "Really, though, I thought he would have come up by now, is all."

"You're just as lovesick as he is. Merlin, what am I going to do with you?" He reached over and grabbed the play book off of her lap. "_Romeo and Juliet_, didn't you already read this one?"

She smiled at him. "I've read it at least four times, its one of my favourites."

Sirius snorted. "I'm lucky to get through something once." He flipped it open to the first page and began to read:

'_Two households, both alike in dignity,_

_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,_

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.'_

He put the book down and rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding me? This is what you've got James reading. You've turned him into a ponce! Who wants to read crap like this? It's all wordy and confusing and weird; no one talks like this!"

She grinned and took the book back from him. "It's beautiful. And you would like it if you actually took the time to read it."

Sirius smirked now. "I highly doubt it. What I like is girls and getting it on with girls."

"One day you're going to fall madly in love. You're not going to know what hit you and you're going to love her, cherish her, and devote your life to her. She'll be the only woman that you are ever with and you'll have beautiful children together."

"I feel sick," he said, standing up now. "Not all of us have dreams like James, Lily."

She smiled at him. "Why are you so afraid of love?"

"I'm not afraid of love," he exclaimed. "I love lots of people."

"You're afraid of loving one person and being with that person forever. Why is that?" She asked, watching him carefully.

Sirius swallowed slowly. "I'm not afraid, I'm just not interested, that's the difference. Now, I'll go find your whipped boy toy for you. I've got a date with Donna."

"It's eleven thirty at night! That's not a date time!"

Sirius grinned broadly now as he opened her bedroom door. "Exactly, it's a booty call."

When the door closed behind him, Lily rolled her eyes. Sometimes, she really wondered why it was that she loved him so much.

**She** woke up the next morning curled around James. He had come in ten minutes after Sirius had left and told her that Sirius had asked to have some alone time with her which Lily found oddly sweet. They had stayed up late talking and then had made slow, lazy love and had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Now she was snuggled up close to him.

She kissed his shoulder and gently brushed her fingers through his hair. She hadn't lied to Sirius, the idea of marrying James someday made her feel really good. She was crazy in love with him. He knew more about her than anyone else in the world and she had never wanted anyone the way she wanted him. He made her happy. She kissed his shoulder again, moving so that she was straddling him and slowly began to kiss her way down his chest. When her tongue slid across his bellybutton, his eyes flew open and his hand fisted in her hair.

"Minx," he murmured.

She grinned and slid back up his body to kiss him deeply, sighing when he simply turned them both and slid into her slowly. She kissed him as they made slow love and when they both went over, her hands slid bonelessly off of his back.

He nuzzled her neck before rolling onto his side and snuggling her against him. "Morning, Lily."

She smiled at that. "Morning. It was a nice surprise to still find you here."

James grinned at that and kissed her cheek. "Where else would I be? I'm pretty sure that my parents are well aware that I have sex."

She sat up then, holding the sheet to her breasts. "They know that you're in here?"

He laughed and tugged her back down. "No, they don't know I'm in here, it's just that, if they were to find out I don't think that it would be much of a concern, unlike your father who would castrate me on sight."

She laughed. "I wouldn't let him do that."

"Good to know for future reference."

Lily grinned and snuggled into him. "So what are we doing today?"

James shrugged and gently ran his fingers along her arm. "I don't know, what do you feel like doing? We can go out somewhere or we can hang around here, maybe go swimming?"

"That sounds nice. I'd like to go out too. I've never been to Inverness before."

He smiled at that and kissed her softly. "Well, in that case, why don't we go check it out?"

"Can we go see the Loch Ness Monster?"

He laughed at that. "You do know that's never been proven to be true, right? Not even by a witch or wizard?"

"Where's your sense of adventure?"

James grinned. "Alright, let's do it. I know just the place to go to first."

**He** took her to Inverness Castle. Lily's pleasure at the sight of it was enough to tell him that it was a good choice.

"You said that you didn't know the story of Macbeth!" She said, grinning broadly at him. "Such a liar."

He pretended to look shocked. "You mean to tell me that Shakespeare wrote his play about the Macbeth that is said to have killed King Duncan right here in this very area? Why, I had no idea! And here I was thinking that this castle was just important because the Duke of Cumberland ordered it to be burnt down after the Battle of Culloden."

Lily shook her head, trying not to laugh. "You are a constant surprise with your knowledge of muggle history."

James grinned. "Only important history. Scottish history, definitely important. My grandda would have been downright insulted otherwise."

She stood on her toes and kissed him softly. "Thank you."

They took the tour and learned the history, stopping and taking pictures whenever they could. As they made their way to the River Ness, Lily mentioned going into town for some shopping. James figured that it was a good plan as they could grab some lunch and he wanted to show her one of his favourite pubs in the city.

When they arrived at the River Ness, Lily immediately took a picture of the calm water before shrieking when someone grabbed her around the waist. She glared at James who was laughing hysterically, turning and smacking Remus hard in the chest.

"Why did you do that?" She demanded, trying to catch her breath from the loud scream that had erupted from her throat.

Remus grinned broadly, trying not to laugh himself as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Padfoot told me too. How's it going, Lily?"

Lily rolled her eyes and hugged Remus. "You should know better than to listen to Sirius. Things are good, how are you? How's your summer been?"

Remus grinned back at her. "My summer's been great! But I haven't seen much of Prongs, right Pete?"

Peter who was sitting on a rock near the lake nodded. "Yeah, he's been missing a bit. We have no idea where he's been."

Lily smiled at that. "I'm sorry, I didn't even think about it. I guess I've been monopolizing an awful lot of his time."

"I didn't mind," James said, coming over to wrap his arm around his girlfriend's waist and kissing her. "Did I say I minded?"

Peter grinned at that. "We just forgot that we had a friend is all, no problem."

Sirius laughed at that. "You guys feel like going for a swim? The water's great."

Lily's eyes widened. "You can't swim in the River Ness?"

James bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Lily's worried about the Loch Ness Monster."

"I'm not worried, I just think that … okay, well maybe a little bit," she admitted, turning to look at James who was simply grinning at her.

"Come on, it will be great!"

Lily hesitated but then she couldn't help but laugh when the four of them stripped down to their boxers and simply dived into the river. Sirius let out a shriek when he surfaced.

"Okay, it's a little cold, but refreshing!" He exclaimed.

She grinned and carefully took a seat on the water's edge, letting her feet dangle down. "I think that I'm going to pass on this one."

"Come on, Lily," Peter said, grinning up at her as he treaded water. "We promise not to let Nessie hurt you."

"Oh, you guys are a laugh riot," she said. "I don't think so. And if any one of you even thinks about pulling me into that water I will poison you."

Sirius smirked at that. "Please."

James shook his head and grabbed his friend's arm. "Uh, Padfoot, I wouldn't put it past her."

When Sirius turned to look up at Lily she was grinning evilly at him and he gulped. "Alright, no tugging into the water then."

Lily watched them splash around before the four of them made their way back to shore within ten minutes.

Peter sneezed when his feet hit the ground and he smiled at her. "It actually is kind of cold."

She smiled and helped the four of them with drying charms before they got dressed and made their way down to the city. James led the way into a wizarding pub, hidden off the beaten path called Highlander's Cove and they sat in a circular booth, each with a warm mug of butterbeer.

Lily smiled at them. It was fun to watch the four of them together. It was something that she had always enjoyed even before she and James had started dating. They were like a unit. They really were 'all for one and one for all.' James was the leader of the group whether he knew it or not. He was the one to agree with ideas or turn them down. He had the last word, something that the group had agreed upon at some point, whether verbally or not, but it was there.

Remus was the quiet one, but the most responsible as well. He was more than willing to have fun, to do the pranks and assist in all of the trouble, but he was also the one to pull the reins back, to tell his friends when they had crossed a line; most of the time.

Sirius was the troublemaker, the cad, and the one who caused the most problems and had the most outrageous ideas while at the same time being second in command. It was another unknown rule between them. Peter was the follower. He had the ideas and the plans, but often turned to his friends for constant reassurance that his ideas were in fact the good ones. It was an interesting dynamic.

And surprisingly with four guys in a booth the topic of conversation had somehow become about sex.

"Pete, remember that time I caught you wanking in the loo? You turned beet red and asked if I would please leave before your balls shrivelled up and fell off," Sirius stated laughing as he explained it.

Peter blushed. "Well, it was an honest request. And Janice was driving me crazy, I had to do something before I exploded."

Remus grinned at that. "I forgot how long it was for you and Janice. It was like six months that you two were together, five of which she would not do anything to ease your pain."

Peter grimaced. "I didn't want to pressure her."

"You did the right thing, Peter, don't listen to these idiots," Lily said to him, thinking that sometimes hanging out with all guys could be an issue.

Peter smiled. "Thanks Lily, but it actually turned out, Janice just wanted to see how long it would be until I pressured her. It was a bet she had going with her friends, but after five months, she was just as horny as I was."

"And that is the rare story of how Peter had sex for the first time!" Sirius said, grinning broadly. "And only."

Remus laughed. "Come on, Padfoot, give the bloke a break! Just because he doesn't shag every one he talks to doesn't mean he hasn't had sex."

"I have yet to shag you, Moony, so clearly I don't shag every person I talk to."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Prat."

James laughed, drinking his butterbeer, his other arm draped over that of his girlfriend's shoulders. "Do we really think that this is the appropriate conversation to be having while sitting with my girlfriend?"

"Yes," the three of them said at once making Lily laugh.

Lily smiled now, "Alright then, since you boys are so much about sex, why don't you tell me how many girls you've each been with?"

"Oooh," Sirius said, "Getting dirty. Good job, Lily!" He took a drink of his butterbeer and grinned at James. "Let's start with Prongs."

"I already know his magic number," Lily said cooly. "So we can skip him."

Remus shook his head now, holding his mug as he spoke. "I don't think so. If we're going to have this conversation, everyone at the table is going to answer, that includes James. Prongs, you're up."

"Five."

Sirius' eyebrow rose. "That's just embarrassing. Who were they?"

"Really, do we need to know this?"

Sirius nodded. "Damn right we do. Right Moony, Wormtail?"

Peter and Remus nodded and James sighed. "Alright, fine. First was Donna Long, then Marissa Belding, Natalie Wood, Julia Cauldwell and Lily. Happy now?"

"Much. Moony?" Sirius said, grinning at his friend.

Remus sighed. "Four."

"Names?" James asked, trying to sound as cocky as Sirius and surprisingly succeeding.

Remus grinned. "Tiffany Lauzon, Brittany Bones, Sasha Gomnes, and Hailey Austin."

"You slept with Hailey? You never told us that!" Sirius said, accusingly. "You said you spent the night cuddling."

Remus grinned now, his eyes twinkling. "We did. The sex came before the cuddling."

Lily laughed at that, smirking slightly. The guy dynamic was oddly entertaining.

"Peter?"

Peter sighed, looking slightly embarrassed. "Two."

"Go Wormtail! Who was the other lucky girl?" James asked, grinning broadly at his friend.

Peter shrugged. "Well, Janice Aldridge obviously and well … technically, Lauren Bates and I didn't have actual sex, but she did wank me."

Sirius laughed. "Good job, mate, but that still leaves your number at one, not two!"

James sighed. "Sirius, we all know that you've been with the most women if this is supposed to be some kind of weird competition thing that you've got going on."

"No, I already know I won that. But anyway, I've been with ten. And yes, I know, Lily, you're shocked as a god like me, to only have been with ten women, how is that even possible?"

"Actually I think it's a little disturbing since you're only seventeen," she said causing everyone at the table to erupt into laughter.

Sirius ignored this and continued his speech. "Well, it is possible because I am a gentleman at times," laughter became louder. "And at these times, I work to treasure the women I am with, to give them the true amount of pleasure that they deserve. First was Roxie Hastings, a muggle I met downtown London while shopping for my motorcycle jacket, oh she taught me a thing or two." There was groaning now as everyone realized that he planned to literally make a speech out of this. "Second was Anna Zackariah and she was just beautiful. Third was Dorcas Meadows, she actually wanted to sleep with James, but he was too hung up on Lily so I convinced her to sleep with me instead. She was not unhappy with this choice. Fourth was Karen Argyle, a great choice. She really liked it when I -"

"No, too much information," Remus said, glaring at his friend. "We just want the names not the dirty details."

Sirius grinned at this. "I know you all need some pointers."

"Padfoot," James said.

Sirius sighed. "Fine, fine, take away all my fun. Fifth was Rebecca Frederick. Sixth was Wilhelmina Sanders. Seventh was Miranda Cane. Eighth was Hestia Jones. Ninth was Stacey McPhee. And last but not least, tenth was Donna Dickson. What do you think of that?"

"I think Tia might have you beat."

Everyone laughed as Sirius turned to look at Lily. "What do you mean by that? No way has Tia been with that many guys! I'm the best that she's ever had!"

"That could be true, but I still think she may have you beat."

Sirius looked horrified by this. "I think Tia and I need to have a little chat when she gets home from France." He looked pensive for a moment before zeroing in on Lily. "And do we get to hear from you on your sexual number?"

James glared at Sirius before moving in to kiss Lily's cheek. "I can answer that one for her. I'm the one and only, right Lily?"

Lily smiled up at him gratefully, ignoring Sirius as her heart beat sped up in her chest. "Yes." She kissed him softly and rested her head on his shoulder.

Sirius reached out and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to …"

Remus stood up. "Who's up for another butterbeer? Pete, why don't you give me a hand?"

Remus and Peter disappeared as Sirius stared at Lily. "I'm sorry. I wasn't even thinking, I was still in game mode and …"

Lily nodded. "It's alright. It's only Peter that doesn't know and I would like to keep it that way."

James tugged her close against him. "Besides, it's not like I lied. I am the only guy she's made love with."

Lily smiled up at him. "I love you." She framed his face with her hands and kissed him deeply until Sirius made coughing sounds in the background.

Yes, hanging out with the Marauders was definitely interesting and a whole lot unconventional. But Lily wouldn't mind one bit if her little planted seed caused Sirius to run right back to Tia; the two of them really had made a good couple. She grinned up at James as Remus and Peter returned with their drinks. Nope, she wouldn't mind at all.

**The** five of them left the pub and went shopping. Lily was surprised to find that all of the Marauders were more than interested in going shopping with her and James. She had just assumed that they would all sort of disappear when the word shopping came up in the conversation. But they were more than happy to browse through the shops with her; helping her pick out new outfits, some actually nice and others outrageous as well as fun tourist stuff.

They snapped photos all day and Lily knew that they had many great photos of not only of her and James but of the five of them. It was almost dinner when they returned to Potter Manor, which she was beginning to think of it as because house was just too simple of a word for the extravagant home. Lily hurried up the stairs to put away all of the stuff she bought. She had just opened one of the dresser drawers when a hand snaked out around her waist and lips pressed to her neck.

"I love my friends, but why did they have to hang around us all bleedin' day?" James murmured, turning her around and pinning her back against the dresser to kiss her deeply.

Lily smiled against his mouth, her own arms entwining themselves around his neck. "We had fun today."

He made a non-committal sound and tugged her closer against him, nibbling on her neck. "I want you. I want to make love with you. I want to kiss every last inch of you."

Her heart beat wildly in her throat as he spoke and she was about to tell him what she wanted to do to him when the bedroom door opened.

"I knew it! Five galleons, Moony, hand it over!" Sirius demanded, holding his hand out to his friend.

Remus sighed and handed over the money. "Alright, you win, they're snogging."

Peter smiled at that. "I can't blame them, we have been hanging around all day. Maybe they want some alone time together."

Sirius rolled his eyes as if this was the most ridiculous idea that he had heard all day. "Please. So, James, Lily, up for a game of Quidditch out in the back?"

James grinned at that. "I'm in." He kissed Lily softly and whispered, "Later," in her ear. "Lily doesn't play Quidditch."

Remus smiled at that. "I'm not all that good at it either and since Andy's home and intent on playing, I'll hang out with Lily so that the teams are even."

"Excellent!" James exclaimed. "To make the teams fair, Pete, you're on my side."

Sirius' jaw dropped. "Are you saying that I'm the weaker player? Potter, you are so going to die!"

James only laughed as they all hurried down the stairs leaving Lily alone in the room with Remus.

Remus just grinned at her, leaning against the door jamb casually. "How much do you want us all to leave?"

Lily laughed as she finished putting her new clothes away. "I don't want you to leave. It's just … when James and I were at my house we were a little spoiled. My sister was usually gone and my parents were at work all day so it was always just the two of us."

He nodded, smiling at her. "Understandable. Well, we don't mean to you know, cramp your style, but we missed James while you had him under house arrest."

"House arrest, really? I don't think that it was quite that drastic!"

He grinned. "Probably not. Shall we go watch the game? Cheer on the winning side."

"I suppose, though I still haven't quite discovered what makes Quidditch so appealing."

"How is James still with you? He must be shocked and appalled."

She grinned at that. "I think he just tries not to think about it."

Remus laughed. "It's great to see the two of you so happy together. I am very pleased for you."

Lily smiled at him. "One day you're going to find that special person too, Remus. Then you can be just as happy for yourself."

"We both know that won't happen, Lily."

She sighed, closing her drawer and moving towards him. "You can't just give up on your life because you think something might happen one day. Will you hurt me?"

"What? No! Of course not! How can you even ask me that?"

"Well, then why would you hurt someone else? Why can't you be with someone?"

"That's not the same thing," Remus said quietly. "You know it's not the same. I have mood swings and … during the full moon I feel … wild and I can be dangerous."

Lily simply tilted her head. "Once a month I feel pretty damn similar, but so far I haven't killed James."

"Lily, stop making a joke out of this."

"I'm not joking, Remus and I think that's what scares you. You can't put your whole life on hold just because this terrible thing happened to you. It happened to you, it didn't become you; it doesn't change who you are inside and until you realize that, until you let someone in … your life will always be on hold."

Remus only stared at her for a moment before swallowing slowly. "I'll be down on the pitch."

Then she watched as he simply turned and walked away. She knew that she was right. He was too scared to admit it, but he could easily date someone and let himself fall in love with them. He was using the werewolf thing as an excuse and she only hoped that when he met the right girl, she would be around to see her whip him into shape. It was going to be brilliant


	29. Chapter 29 Life at Potter Manor

**Chapter XXIX - Life at Potter Manor**

**Watching** the boys play Quidditch was fairly entertaining. Remus didn't speak to her about what they had discussed upstairs but instead commented on the choice of Andy and Sirius versus Peter and James. Andy was a phenomenal player and she could see that James clearly came by his talent naturally. Peter and Sirius were both good, Sirius a little bit better, but neither of them compared to the Potters when it came to skills at Quidditch. Sirius was a beater and he was good at that position but the others were obviously not his forté.

She smiled when Gwen Potter took a seat on the grass next to her, handing her a glass of iced pumpkin juice.

"I see that the boys have already arrived at a Quidditch match."

Remus grinned at that. "You know how it is, Gwen, they can't resist."

"Being gallant and letting Andy play, Moony?" She asked, making him smile.

"Well, Lily's not much of a Quidditch fan so I offered to keep her company, but since you're here, I'm going to grab a broom and see which team will take me."

Lily watched him hurry off before she turned to Gwen. "You call him Moony?"

Gwen smiled warmly at Lily. "The nicknames tend to stick when you constantly hear them. Both James and Sirius often write Moony and Wormtail in their letters. I don't even realize I'm doing it. How are you liking Inverness, dear?"

"It's wonderful. Very beautiful countryside and we had fun playing tourist a bit. James and I did the same in London and it was great." She explained, sipping on her juice.

"I'm glad." She sighed for a moment, sipping her own drink before turning to Lily. "I hate to impose on you, but … well, unfortunately, one of the huge parties that I was planning … the location fell through at the last minute."

"Oh no, I'm sorry to hear that."

Gwen nodded. "I know, it was horrible news. It was supposed to be tomorrow so I offered to use our home as the location."

"Oh," Lily said, understanding. "I see. Well, it's no problem, I can go home and -"

"No, no, I don't want you to leave!" Gwen insisted, smiling at her. "I would like you to attend."

Lily blushed, feeling incredibly stupid. "Attend? Mrs-Gwen, I don't have anything to wear to a party such as this."

Gwen smiled. "That would be my pleasure to find you a dress. I have a special dress maker, her name is Anna Kristopolous and she is amazing. If it's alright with you, we can go see her right away and she will have you looking beautiful for tomorrow night."

Lily nodded. "Really? That would be wonderful. I would just have to make a stop at Gringotts first." She grinned as she spoke. "I did a little extra shopping today."

Gwen laughed, standing up and holding her hand out to help Lily up. "No, Anna owes me a favour. It won't cost you a sickle."

Lily just grinned. "Wow, are you sure? I don't want to impose -"

"I am positive, and my dear, it is me who is imposing on you! Here you come to spend time with James and I have to put on this party here at the house and … I'm afraid that James will tell you that they can be quite tedious. The dress is the least that I can do." She insisted.

"Alright, whenever you're ready."

Gwen smiled. "Then let's go while the boys are occupied."

Lily was still in some form of shock when they arrived at the dressmaker's place. She wasn't really sure what to say but she quickly realized that she didn't have to speak at all. Gwen was talking to Anna in rapid Greek as if she spoke it naturally and the next thing she knew she found herself standing on a stool and a magical tape-measure was moving around her body.

"Hmm, good figure," Anna murmured as she studied the results. "I can work with this, yes."

Lily's eyes met Gwen's and Gwen smiled at her. "Good. I was thinking of something in a gold."

Anna nodded and hurried into the back room, coming back seconds later with the most beautiful gold fabric that Lily had ever seen. It had hints of white and silver in it that made it shine in a way that she couldn't quite explain, but it was beautiful. "How is this?"

"What do you think, Lily?"

Lily swallowed carefully. "It's beautiful."

"Excellent. We'll take it, Anna."

The next half an hour was spent with Lily on the stool and the fabric draped around her as Anna worked to make the skeleton of a dress. By the time they left the store she was still feeling incredibly overwhelmed.

"Thank you, Mrs-Gwen, it's … thank you."

Gwen smiled and clasped Lily's hands in hers, turning her so that they were facing. "It is my pleasure. To be honest, I had a second motive." When Lily's eyebrow rose questioningly she grinned. "My son is, as I'm sure you're aware, one of the most eligible bachelors in the United Kingdom. These parties for him tend to result in many girls throwing themselves in his direction because he is a Potter. James hates them terribly and he rarely has a good time. Though when Sirius attends he usually manages to keep the flock of girls around him so that helps." She said, chuckling. "I want James to have someone to show off; to let him enjoy himself and to be happy. And you, Lily, you make him very happy."

Lily smiled back. "Well, he makes me very happy. I never thought that it was possible since he used to annoy me so much, but he makes me the happiest that I've ever been. It's the least I can do to return the favour."

She laughed and pulled Lily close for a hug. "Oh, I knew that I would like you!" She grinned at her. "Come on; let's head home."

**James** grinned at Lily when he took a seat next to her on her bed in the guest room later on that evening. He draped his arm over her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "So are you going to tell me where you and my mother disappeared to? Or should I be concerned and immediately remove you from all contact with her?"

She laughed and moved away from him to lean back against her pillows. "No. It was … fun. We went to have a dress made for me."

"Is it sexy?" He asked, moving so that he was stretched out next to her.

She smiled. "Maybe. It is a gorgeous shade of gold."

"Hmm, and what is this dress for?"

"A party that your mother had to move last minute to your house. She said we are then obliged to go and she wanted me to look nice."

"You always look nice," James said, taking her hand in his. "I hate these kind of parties."

"You volunteered to go for the one that Grunnings is throwing."

James rolled his eyes at that. "Please, you want to attend that one as much as I do. I don't believe that Vernon actually has friends and I want to meet some of his colleagues and associates. Don't you?"

She grinned. "Definitely. Why do you hate these parties? Is it actually like your mother says, because you're such an eligible bachelor?"

He blushed at that. "No and that's ridiculous."

"Hmm," she said making him laugh. "Then why do you hate them?"

He sighed and dragged his fingers through his hair so that it was sticking up even more then before. "It's just … you won't get it."

"Try me."

James wrapped his arm around her. "The girls at these things … they all want my attention, yes, and they all want to dance with me and ask me stupid questions and … its not the fact that I'm an eligible bachelor though honestly that is true in that sense, it's that I'm rich … that I'm a Potter and they want into that. The money … that's all they care about. It's why girls like me at school too."

"James, that's not true! You're one of the most popular guys in school."

"It's because I have money, Lily."

"No, that might be part of the reason, granted, but people like you. You're … entertaining and your friends are entertaining. That's why you're popular."

He grinned at her words. "Entertaining am I?"

"Very much," she said, smiling up at him. "I didn't even know you were rich."

His grin widened. "I know. Your look of shock was definitely interesting. It made you even more appealing."

Lily smiled. "Oh, it did, did it? Well, glad I could oblige you." She leaned over and kissed him softly. "Well, don't you worry. I will protect you at this party."

"Really?" He asked, his eyebrow raising slightly. "And how exactly are you going to do this?"

Lily moved closer, sliding her legs over his so that she was straddling him on the bed. "I have my ways."

"Mmm," he murmured, placing his lips on her neck. "I think that I might need a demonstration."

Lily pulled her shirt up over her head and tossed it behind her. "I can manage that."

James simply grinned at her. "I can't wait."

Then he took her lips in his.

**When** Lily tried on the gold dress the next day, it fit like a dream. The sleeves were tight and ended in a point just at her elbow and the front of the dress draped down her chest in a provactive way that only teased. She felt like Cinderella on the night of the ball after her fairy godmother had made her beautiful. She pinned her hair up in curls around her face before pinning back the rest of her curls in a braided bun. She felt fabulous but incredibly nervous. This party was big thing for the Potters and she only hoped that she made a good impression.

She opened her bedroom door and grinned when she saw James standing there with his hand up as if he was about to knock. He grinned widely at her.

"You look amazing."

Sirius stepped out of the door behind James. "Hubba hubba. Evans is a hottie, who knew?"

Lily laughed and moved to kiss Sirius on the cheek. "You both look great. Are you ready?"

James pouted. "No. Want to go out somewhere else instead?"

Lily simply took his hand in hers and led him down the stairs. Eyes followed them as they made their entrance. Lily had never seen so many people in all of her life. Many of them were young ladies and they were eyeing her with extreme distaste as she held James' hand in hers. She couldn't help gloat a little over that; that she had James all to herself.

She watched in fascination as Sirius simply grabbed the hand of a blonde in a blue dress and led her onto the dance floor without a word. He was the only bloke she knew who could get away with something like that.

"Would you like to dance?"

She smiled up at James and nodded. "Yes."

He held her hand tightly in hers and led her out onto the dance floor. He pulled her close to him and Lily sighed against him. To her surprise, it was muggle music that played, a waltz she thought. But she wasn't positive. Her thoughts were answered however when James began to guide her through the steps.

"You know how to waltz?" She asked incredously as she attempted to follow his lead.

"I know, I'm a constant surprise."

She laughed. "I don't know the steps."

"Shh," he murmured. "I'll show you."

She counted with him slowly in her head and smiled widely as she danced along with him.

"See? I told you. You're a natural!"

The music picked up and Lily grinned when he took her arm in his to spin her around. She saw Sirius dancing like a crazy person with the blonde girl and she only laughed.

"He is the only person I know who can get away with the ridiculous."

"That's because he is ridiculous!" James stated as he watched his best mate move around the dance floor doing a wiggle and a worm at the same time. It was a strange sight, but the girl that he was dancing with seemed to be quite entertained. James shook his head in amusement and tugged Lily up close to him.

Gwen had really done a fantastic job decorating. The manor looked completely different. Everyone looked as if they were having a great time but Lily couldn't help but notice that there seemed to be quite a few female eyes on James and he was working hard to pointedly ignore them.

"I can see why this is uncomfortable for you. They aren't even looking directly at me and I'm uncomfortable."

He sighed. "Don't be." He tugged her a little closer to him and kissed her hand. "You're the most beautiful woman in the room anyway."

She smiled up at him. "Thank you. I feel incredible. This is the most amazing dress that I've ever owned. I couldn't stop thanking your mother when she presented it to me. She probably thought that I was some kind of babbling idiot."

He grinned. "I doubt that. She has great taste. Besides, she wanted you to look perfect for tonight."

"What is tonight for, anyway?" Lily asked, as the music slowed down a bit.

James' hands spanned her waist as they slowed their movements. "Raising money for the education system - muggle. In case you didn't notice, anything that potentially looks magical has been removed from the house. Abby and Jonah are in their rooms for the night and my mother has hired all caterers to come in and take care of everything. She's very good at keeping the two worlds separate in her events."

"She did a wonderful job."

He nodded. "Yeah, she did. Come on; let's go for a walk on the grounds."

Lily accepted his hand and followed him outside and through the beautiful gardens, around to the south garden where there was a beautiful gazebo lit up by candles and surrounded by flowers. Gwendolynn Potter really knew how to set a party.

"It's beautiful."

He took a seat on the swing against the wall of the gazebo and Lily sat next to him. "It is."

She rested her head on his shoulder and they sat in silence for a few moments, just listening to the sounds of the party coming from the manor. "James?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"Do you ever feel like what happened between us was so sudden that it can't be real?"

"No."

"Never?" She asked, lifting her head to meet his eyes.

"No, never."

"How?"

He shrugged and took her hand in hers. "It's you. I've wanted you for what seems like my entire life. I worked my ass off to get your attention; any kind of attention. Then this year I was determined to get an answer from you - at least one date to prove that I was a good bloke. When Professor Wallace handed out that assignment I thought it was perfect. It would give me the opportunity to find something to talk to you about. It worked; I grew on you and now I'm the happiest man in the world."

Lily smiled at his words. "I had a feeling you asked me for assistance for a reason; there's always a catch."

"It was in your best interest, though, wasn't it? We belong together, Lily. I'm not stupid, I know that when I say things like that it scares you. Not because you don't love me or want to be with me, but because I'm so sure of what I feel."

"I'm sure of what I feel, James. That's not what scares me."

"Then what is it?" James asked, hazel meeting green.

She sighed. "It's that you wanted me so for long that I won't live up to your expectations."

He laughed at that. "Lily, you've already surpassed them. I know that no one's perfect but you're practically perfect to me in every way - minus the whole not liking Quidditch thing."

Lily laughed now, kissing his cheek softly. "James, I have a confession to make."

"What?"

"I like Quidditch."

"What?" He said again, this time his eyes widening.

She smiled at him. "I've never not liked Quidditch. It's very entertaining to watch I just have no desire to play it and I think flying is terrifying. But … watching you play Quidditch has always been a treat for me." She blushed as she spoke. "I had a dream last year around Christmas time; right after Gryffindor won that match against Ravenclaw. I don't remember the details but I remember waking up and wanting you; really wanting you. I was so appalled with myself that I could barely look at you the next day."

James grinned widely. "I bet I was fantastic in your dream."

"You were horrible actually." When his mouth dropped open she laughed, "I mean, now that I know what it can be like, my dream was nothing in comparison."

He looked smug with that. "Good." He leaned in, brushing his fingers gently over her cheek as he kissed her softly. "I know it's fast, Lily. I'm not completely crazy. I'm crazy in love with you though and I can see our future together."

"I can too. I think that's what scares me sometimes."

James nodded, kissing her softly again. "Well, let's just take our time and let's see what happens, where it takes us."

"That sounds like a good idea." She stood up from her spot and held her hand out to him.

He pouted. "I don't want to."

Lily laughed and crooked her finger at him. "We've been gone from the party for almost twenty minutes, James. I promised your mother that I would keep you entertained," when his eyebrow rose slightly she quickly added "and at the party."

He sighed and stood up, taking her hand in his. "It's not fair."

Lily squeezed his hand gently in hers. "Sometimes, honey, life isn't fair. Now come on. I believe that you owe me some more dancing."

James smiled at that and they walked companionably back through the gardens and into the house. Andy greeted them when they entered.

"Ah, James, Lily, good, good. I was hoping that you two would turn up. James, this is Professor Liam MacArthur, Liam, my son James and his girlfriend Lily. Liam teaches at Oxford. He's a professor of clan history - Scottish and Irish."

"It's nice to meet you, James. Your father has spoken very highly of you." Liam said, smiling at them. His hair was grey at the temples and he wore huge horn-rimmed glasses that dwarfed his face.

"You too, Sir." James said politely.

Liam nodded, adjusting his glasses as he spoke. "It's nice to see young people at such a gathering. No one cares about the education system these days. It's a horrible thing, just horrible. We have to educate the youth and what a better place for the youth to learn than somewhere to raise money for the education system. Are you thinking of Oxford when you graduate, James?"

James nodded. "Naturally."

"Good, good. And you, Lily? Is Oxford on the horizon for a young woman such as yourself?"

"Of course."

"Good, good," he said, turning his attention back to Andy as if he was more than finished with the small talk.

Lily smiled at James and he led her back onto the dance floor. "He seemed nice."

James rolled his eyes. "That's one of the biggest things I hate about these gatherings; having to make small talk with people you don't know and who I probably don't care to know."

"James, he was a university professor."

"A muggle university, Lily. I'm sure he's a nice enough bloke, but I want to be an Auror and going to his university probably wouldn't help me out much in that area."

"That may be true but, Oxford is one of the grandest universities in the world. Everyone knows it. I thought it was kind of neat to meet someone who works there." She said as he spun her around on the dance floor.

James grinned. "Thinking of going to Oxford, Lily?"

She smiled. "Maybe. I don't know what I want to do yet."

"Well, you have lots of time to decide." He spun her out again and to her surprise he let go of her hand and she found herself in the arms of Sirius.

"Hi."

"Hey Beautiful, is James monopolizing all of your time?" Sirius asked, dipping her low and making her laugh.

"It's alright, it's what I want him to be doing."

Sirius grinned at that. "Figures."

"What happened to your blonde in the blue dress?"

"Dull as a post." He said simply. "And not the brightest ink in the pot. I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't need much from girls; in fact, the less I have the better, but Merlin she was dumb! I think if I stayed around her any longer I would have punched her."

Lily laughed and circled her arms around his neck. "That would have been highly inappropriate."

"I thought so. But I did run into this lovely brunette. I don't remember her name but we had a good time. No, I didn't have sex with her. We just snogged each other senseless in a broom closet." He explained.

Lily shook her head at him. "You're something else, Sirius Black, something else."

"One a of a kind," he whispered, kissing her cheek as they danced. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

She nodded. "Yes, I am. I can see why James would find these kinds of things tedious, but I'm having a good time. Dancing might have something to do with it."

Sirius grinned at that. "It could be a possible motivator. So, what do you and James have lined up for tomorrow's adventures? Only a few more days before the two of you are off to Rome."

"I don't know yet. We've kind of been planning this day-to-day. But hopefully we can do some more touring around Scotland. What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Crashing your party," he said easily as she laughed. "I was thinking, that if you and Prongs didn't have plans yet for tomorrow, we could explore some of the castles around. I know you get a kick out of that and there's a few of them that I've always wanted to see and James and I have never got around to them. What do you say?"

"That sounds great. Thanks, Sirius."

"Anytime, Lily," he smiled warmly at her. "I'm really happy that you're finally with James."

"I'm really happy that I'm finally with James as well."

Sirius grinned and kissed her cheek again before spinning her away from him again and she landed gracefully back in James' embrace.

"You two practiced that, didn't you?"

James laughed. "No, we're just naturally talented."

Lily laughed and let him lead her into another dance.

The night progressed quickly. They spent almost the entire night on the dance floor, being introduced often to important people by either Gwen or Andy. James did his duty and danced with a few of the young women, leaving Lily to dance with Sirius, Andy, or any of the other young men who asked her but James always hurried back. By the time that it cleared out and everyone had left the party, it was almost three in the morning.

Gwen let the last couple out, smiling and laughing before she closed the door behind them and leaned back against it. "Wow, that was a long one!"

James laughed from where he and Lily were sitting on the bottom step of the grand staircase. "Were you successful anyway?"

"James, honey, I'm always successful! But yes, we raised over two million pounds and it was a great success! The money will go towards new academic programs and the arts programs for the United Kingdom schools."

"Congratulations," Lily said, her head resting on James' shoulder. She felt like she could sleep for days.

Gwen smiled warmly at them. "Thank you for coming, all of you. I know these things are not exactly one of your favourite events, but it was nice to see you all there."

Sirius, who was sitting on the other side of Lily with his head resting on the steps behind him, shrugged. "You had a lot of beautiful women here."

"Sirius, shush."

James grinned at that. "We had a good time, Mum. But I think now, we're all going up to bed."

Andy, who had been standing in the doorway to the ballroom nodded. "I think that sounds like an excellent idea. Are you three going to be around for dinner, tomorrow? Gwen and I were thinking it would be lovely to go out somewhere."

"That sounds nice, thanks Dad."

Andy nodded. "Good, good. Alright, well off to bed, all of you. I think we're all very tired and could use with a good long sleep."

Sirius stood up and helped Lily to her feet as James followed. "Goodnight."

The five of them headed upstairs and Lily closed her bedroom door behind her. She undressed, stepping out of her gorgeous stiletto shoes in relief. She washed her face and brushed her hair out, slipping into a pair of pink cotton panties and a white tank top. She crawled under the beautiful duvet gratefully and was asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

It was where Sirius found her around eleven the next morning. She hadn't even moved all night. Her hair was spread around her pillow, her left hand half closed near her cheek. He thought she looked oddly sweet. He pulled out his camera and snapped her picture before taking a seat on the side of her bed.

"Lily," he said, poking her lightly in the arm. When she stirred a little, he snapped another picture and that got her attention.

"Are you taking pictures of me?"

Sirius grinned at her. "You just look so cute."

"Give me that camera or die."

He laughed and jumped off the bed. "Never. Besides, these can go in the summer collection." When she failed to smile, his grin simply widened. "Come on; it was funny. Anyway, it's after eleven. If you want to get any sight seeing done today you need to get up. We have to be back by six since Gwen and Andy want to take us all out to dinner."

She only nodded, moving to snuggle into her pillow. "'Kay."

"Lily, I need you to wake James up. He only swore at me and threw things. He especially didn't appreciate it when I levitated him out of the bed and onto the floor."

She laughed now. "I wouldn't either. Now go away."

He moved closer to the bed and yanked her duvet away. "Up now!"

"Sirius! I don't have any pants on!" She hissed, pulling the sheet back up.

He grinned widely. "I noticed. Nice panties. Now get up!"

She growled at him. "Get out!"

Sirius opened the door and then snapped another picture of her. "If you're not outside of James' bedroom door in five minutes, I'm coming back."

"Get out!" She shrieked, this time throwing her pillow at the door just as Sirius closed it behind him.

"Five minutes!" He said from behind the door.

Lily crossed her arms in front of her. She hated Sirius Black.

**It **took an hour for all of them to get ready. They met Remus and Peter at a small café in Glasgow for some tea and scones before they headed out to explore some of the castles.

Sirius had three in mind and since Peter was the only one who had yet to turn seventeen (his birthday was 31 August), he apparated with Remus as they moved across Scotland. They went to Urquhart Castle first. Lily couldn't get over the breathtaking view that the castle provided and she smiled as they looked down at the River Ness.

"Still trying to catch a glimpse of the monster, Lil?" Remus asked, standing next to her as the tour guide explained the significance and the mystery surrounding the Loch Ness Monster.

She grinned at him. "Maybe. It's so beautiful here. It's almost sad that there's such a bloody history around the castle."

Remus shrugged. "I think that every castle in Scotland has a bloody history." He grinned widely as Sirius snapped their picture. "We're going to have some great photos anyway."

Lily nodded. "I think you're right. Though Sirius needs to get rid of a few he took this morning of me sleeping."

Remus snorted. "Good luck! That guy has way too much blackmail material."

She laughed. "It's not blackmail, it's just … I was sleeping!"

"Hmm, that's always the problem."

Lily laughed again as they finished the tour. The five of the apparated to Glamis Castle next and Peter grinned foolishly as the tour guide explained about the ghosts of the White Lady and the Grey Lady. It surprised Lily that all of the muggles who were in the chapel with them couldn't see the two ghosts at the front. A few of them claimed to feel a "presence" which caused Sirius to snicker quietly.

They ended the day with a tour through Stirling Castle. The view everywhere was simply amazing and Lily couldn't believe how incredible it all was. When they left Stirling Castle, they returned to Highlander's Cove for some butterbeer.

"Thanks Sirius, you picked out some great places to see today." Lily said, as she helped herself to one of the biscuits from James' plate.

Sirius nodded, stretching out his long legs under the table. "No problem. It was really neat."

Peter nodded from next to them. "It was pretty brilliant. I loved the haunted stories."

"I did too, very entertaining." Remus agreed, as he drank his butterbeer. "So, Gwen and Andy are taking you to dinner tonight?"

Lily nodded. "Yes. I don't know where we're going."

"Gribaldi's, this wizarding restaurant that my mother loves. It's fairly good and really fancy." James said easily as he munched on his biscuit.

Sirius nodded. "I think that I'm going to bail. Let Gwen and Andy get to know Lily. You haven't really had a chance yet since the first day you were here. I mean, you haven't even had dinner with them."

"They've been busy and then James and I were out. You can still come, Sirius."

He shrugged. "Nah. You two have fun."

Remus grinned. "He has a hot date."

Sirius nodded. "Oh yeah. Donna and I are going out."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Well, have fun."

"Oh, I will."

James shook his head at his friend before turning to Remus. "So, Moony, what are your summer plans looking like?"

**Lily** stood in front of the full length mirror in her room and sighed. She was incredibly nervous.

It was stupid to be nervous. After all, she had met Gwen and Andy and they were very nice to her and seemed to like her. But this would be a dinner at a fancy restaurant with just the four of them.

It was terrifying.

She tugged at the hem of her dress, and shrugged her shoulders back. The dress was a bluish grey with a soft greenish shine to it. It was form fitting but cinched at the waist and puffed out a little with a slit on the right side of the dress. It laced in the front to the waist and went to her knee. The tiny shoulder sleeves were transparent grey silk and it had a high back. She had partly pinned her hair up and wore soft dangly raindrop earrings and a teardrop necklace. She slid into her black heels and sighed again.

She hoped that she looked alright.

James knocked softly before pushing open the door and poking his head in. "Are you just about - wow, you look great!"

"Do you think so? I'm not sure about the dress."

James closed the door behind and shook his head. "You look amazing. The colour on you is … Lily, you're beautiful."

"The colour reminded me of your eyes."

James smiled at that. "Well, it works for you. Come on; let's go."

She picked up her handbag and placed a nervous hand over her stomach. "I'm nervous."

"Don't be. My parents love you."

She nodded and let him lead her out and down the stairs. They apparated to the restaurant and were immediately seated by a gracious host. Andy ordered them a bottle of white wine before crossing his hands in front of him.

"So, Lily, we haven't really had a chance to chat with you too much since you've been over. How are you enjoying Scotland?"

"It's beautiful. I've loved it."

"Good, good." Andy said, cheerfully as the waiter returned with the wine and poured them all a glass. "James tells us that you and he will be going to Rome for two weeks to visit your grandmother."

She nodded, taking a small sip of the wine. "Yes, that's the plan. I'm a little nervous to be going so I'm glad that James is coming with me."

James smiled at her and took her hand in his. "It will be fine, don't worry." He turned to his parents. "Lily only just met her grandmother over Christmas. Her parents were estranged from her and it turns out she's a witch only she doesn't practice magic. Lily didn't know."

"No one else in your family is magical, are they?" Gwen asked. "That must have come as quite a shock. Did she tell you why she hid it away?"

"Grindelwald," Lily said. "It was hard times and she thought that it would be safer if she just lived like a muggle. She met my grandfather and fell in love and she never told him. When my dad turned out not to show any signs of being magic she just thought that the magical blood had died out with her. I was a surprise. Though I think my dad was the most surprised when he found out that his mother was a witch too."

Gwen laughed. "I can imagine that would be quite a shock. Have you ever been to Rome?"

"No, it will be my first time."

"James will show you around. He's gotten lost enough times in that city to know what's what."

"Oh, you're hilarious, Mum."

Gwen simply grinned. "It's been almost three years since we last were there, but I'm sure that you remember your way around."

"I do," James said. "Are you and Dad going away at all this summer?"

Andy shook his head. "I don't think so, no. We went away at Christmas and we both have a lot going on this summer. You will both have a wonderful time in Italy though. Lily, what do your parents do?"

"Oh, um, my dad is a banker at the Bank of England and my mum has her own catering business called _Cecilia's Catering_. She loves it." Lily explained, taking another sip of her wine. "This is the first summer that I'm not around to help her out and I think she's a little bummed by it."

"Can you cook?" Gwen asked.

Lily nodded. "Yes, quite well, if I do say so myself. Petunia and I would always help my mother with big events and she taught us all of her tricks. She loves nothing more than putting a big splash on the food she makes."

"Sounds wonderful. I'm always looking for new catering businesses, I might have to check out your mother's work." Gwen said, smiling warmly. "Petunia's your sister, right?"

"Yes," Lily replied. "She's nineteen and engaged to this man from Grunnings named Vernon Dursley."

"Ah, yes, Mr. Dursley, he's the man who thinks my big gala is a waste of company time and money. I remember him. You and James will be attending that one, won't you?"

James nodded. "Yes, we'll be there, Mum. We want to see if Dursley has any friends."

"James," Lily hissed.

He shrugged. "It's true, Lily. He's a nice enough bloke but he's a strange one. I have no idea what your sister sees in him."

"Everyone falls in love with someone for a reason, James. I'm sure Vernon Dursley has some endearing qualities to Miss Evans, am I right?" Gwen asked.

Lily nodded. "Yes."

Andy grinned. "Well, we should order our food. Does everyone know what they want?"

"Dad, we haven't even looked at the menu yet."

Andy sighed. "Well, I'm starving, let's take a look."

Lily smiled at that. It looked like dinner had been nothing to be nervous about at all


	30. Chapter 30 Roma

**Chapter XXX - Roma**

**The** rest of the week went by surprisingly fast. They did more sight seeing; went shopping in both wizarding and muggle shops; and spent time hanging out at the manor. Now it was time for Lily to return home and she was sad at the thought.

She had just finished closing her suitcases, as she had purchased a little more than planned, when Sirius stepped into the room.

"All ready to go?"

She smiled at him. "Not overly no."

He leaned against the doorjamb, grinning widely. "Worried about James' withdrawals? You two have barely been ten feet apart the whole summer. It's enough to make a bloke want to vomit."

"Hmm, I think you're a bit jealous."

"Pft. I think not."

Lily smiled and grabbed her purse. "I'm anxious to go home and get ready to go to Rome, but I'm nervous as well. I'm glad that James is coming with me, not just because I want him there, but also because I don't know my Nana very well and the idea of having someone else there comforts me."

Sirius nodded at that, stepping over to lift up her two suitcases. "That's understandable. Come on; I'll carry these down for you."

Lily smiled as she watched him carry her things out of the room. Sirius Black was indeed a constant surprise.

It was an hour later when Lily had finished unpacking all of her things. She turned to smile at the knock on her door and grinned widely at her father.

"Hi Daddy."

Deacon smiled as he stood in the doorway. "I didn't realize unlimited shopping was going to be involved with you visiting James."

Lily grinned as she pushed the two suitcases under her bed. "Well, I might have gone a little overboard. But in my defense, I didn't buy all of it myself and Gwen gave me two beautiful dresses that she had made for me."

"Hmm," was his only response.

Lily laughed and sat on her bed. "I'm a little nervous about going to stay with Nana."

Deacon sighed as he stepped into the room. He sat down on the bed next to her and took her hand in his. "My mother is a truly wonderful woman. I know that's hard for you to grasp because we haven't spoken in over twenty years, but she is. The decisions she made were based on fear for her own life and for those she loved. I don't fault her for those as I understand how she came to those conclusions. Wanting to know you, that's a good thing because you do remind me a lot of my grandmother. Not only the way you look, but similar to the stories I've heard as well concerning your personality and your actions. I think going to Rome and spending time with her is a great idea."

"But you don't think that James should come with me."

Deacon shrugged, slipping his arm around her shoulders. "As much as I don't want to admit it, I like James. He's an intelligent, polite young man with a good head on his shoulders and with good goals in his future but, I do think that this is something that you should do by yourself."

"The reason I want him with me, Daddy, is because I don't know Nana." Lily explained. "This is a way for me to get to know her and not be alone."

"I understand. Just make sure that you don't spend all of your time with James Potter."

Lily grinned. "I'll work on it."

He kissed her forehead and stood up. "So, when are the two of you leaving then?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. He's going to come here after lunch and he'll bring the port key that his father is getting for us. It's scheduled to take off at 2:37 p.m. and bring us right into Nana's common room. She's expecting us."

"Alright. Come on down for dinner and you can tell your mother and I all about your time spent with James at his parents' house."

Lily grinned. "Sounds great."

**The** two days flew by. James wasn't even sure where they went but before he knew it, it was time to go to Rome, and he found that he was nervous. For some reason he was even more nervous than he had been to meet her parents. It didn't make sense because obviously Amelia Evans didn't know Lily as well, but he found that it seemed worse; why he had no idea. They would be getting to know Amelia Evans together.

He shook the thoughts from his mind and grabbed his suitcase. Despite his nervousness, he was excited to show Lily Rome. He hadn't been there in almost three years but he knew his way around. He had gotten lost, been caught with Sirius who had been trying to steal a mustang and he knew the city well. He wanted to show her around and to show her the romance that Rome had to offer and that Italy had to offer. He was hoping that they wouldn't be limited strictly to Rome as he had a few other places in mind. Not to mention another little surprise for her.

"Nervous Prongs?" Sirius asked. He was leaning against the door jamb and grinning at him. "Moving onto more family members?"

James shrugged. "A bit. But I'm looking forward to going back to Rome."

"Want to show Lily, Rome?"

"Yeah, I do. She's never been."

Sirius nodded, his grin fading a little. "You two are definitely getting a bit serious. Even Gwen noticed, she spoke to Lily about what it would mean to marry into the Potter family."

"She did?" James asked, nodding. "I'm not really that surprised and I don't know why you're surprised."

"It's just that I feel you're moving very fast. You're both only 17, Prongs."

"I know. Sirius, I've been in love with Lily since I was 13 years old. I do plan to marry her one day, but not right now."

Sirius nodded. He felt loyalty to Lily, but James was his best friend. "Prongs, Lily knows and she's okay with it. I just wanted to give you a heads up. I told her that with the escalating issues happening with Voldemort that you might propose sooner rather than later to protect her."

James sighed. The fact that his friend knew his mind set like that didn't surprise him. Proposing was only partially on his mind; he had something else in mind at the moment but wanted to keep it to himself until the right moment. "You know me well. But let me worry about my relationship with Lily and how fast it moves, alright?"

He nodded. "Sure. Have fun in Rome."

James grabbed his bags and the portkey that was set to leave in 30 minutes and disapparated a block away from Lily's house behind the community centre. It took twenty minutes for him to get to her house and for her to make sure she had all of her things. They shrunk everything and placed it into their pockets before holding onto the portkey and disappearing from the Evans' common room.

They landed somewhat haphazardly in the middle of a large, spacious common room with green walls and a marble floor. Lily stood up quickly, adjusting herself as James helped himself to his feet. They both turned at the sound of footsteps and Amelia Evans stood in the doorway.

"I've never seen anyone come out of those things very well." She stepped into the room and held her hand out to James. "You must be James Potter. I'm Amelia Evans."

James extended his own arm and took her hand in his, but instead of shaking it he squeezed it gently and brought her hand to his lips. "It's lovely to meet you, Mrs. Evans."

She smiled at him. "Hmm, a charmer." She tugged her hand away and smiled warmly at Lily. "Let me look at you."

Lily grinned. The sight of her grandmother made her more excited than she had expected. She was looking forward to getting the chance to learn more about this woman in front of her. "Hi Nana." She hugged her and kissed her cheek making Amelia smile.

"Well, come on, let me show you to your rooms."

James tugged out their bags and quickly enlarged everything back to its original size as they followed Amelia around the corner and up the stairs. She opened the first door on the left.

"James, you can sleep in here. The dresser and closet are empty, just waiting for you to fill them with clothes. The washroom is across the hall."

"Thank you." He said, as he maneovered his bags into the room. "If you don't mind, I think that I'm going to rest a bit."

Lily smiled at him. He was giving her alone time with her grandmother. She mouthed 'thank you' as Amelia nodded at him. He closed the door and Lily smiled at Amelia. "Which one is my room?"

Amelia pushed open the door next to James and led her inside. It was all baby blue and light greens. There was a huge canopy bed in the middle of the room as well as a private bath and a balcony.

"Nana, it's beautiful!"

Amelia smiled. "It's one of my favourite rooms." She walked over to the closet and opened the doors. "This is the closet and … I'll pretend I didn't show you this, there's a false door in the back." She showed her the sliding panel at the back of the closet. "It leads into the room next door. But I didn't show you this."

Lily nodded, grinning at her grandmother. "I didn't see anything."

Amelia nodded. "Good. Now, I'll give you some time to unpack and since your young man is resting, why don't you come downstairs for some tea and we'll chat."

"Sure, Nana."

Amelia closed the door behind her and left Lily alone. She looked around the beautiful room, wrapping her arms around herself. It was going to be a great three weeks.

**Lily** fiddled with the slice of lemon in her tea. The clock was ticking on the wall, but the two of them had stayed relatively silent for the last five minutes. She watched the lemon bounce in her tea before she finally put her spoon down.

"Nana, neither of us has said anything in the last five minutes."

Amelia nodded, wrapping both hands around her tea cup. "I figured maybe you had some stuff to work out in your head first. I know its strange to have a new-found grandmother and even though we've been writing letters, neither of us really know too much about the other."

"That is true." Lily said slowly. "I guess I just don't know what to expect from this trip."

"That's fair. Lily, I wanted you to come to Rome so that I could get the chance to meet you, to know you. I want to learn more about you and your abilities and about your life. I got that chance after Christmas with Petunia because she didn't go back to school. However, Petunia doesn't seem as interested in getting to know me as I am her. I think the magic thing annoyed her a little. But you wrote to me and you told me all about your beau and how romantic and annoying he is. I see you didn't lie on the handsome page."

Lily blushed a little. "James' problem is that he knows exactly how good looking he is; it tends to go to his head."

Amelia smiled. "He seems like a very nice young man. It was nice of him to make himself scarce so that we could talk."

"He's good like that. He's also been to Rome a few times and wants to show me around."

"Good," Amelia said. "I can't take you to half the places that you would want to go anyway. James can do that and we can enjoy breakfast and dinner together and the occasional evening when the two of you don't have plans as Rome has an active night life as well."

Lily grinned. "That sounds great."

Amelia smiled warmly at her. She reached across the table and took her hand in hers. "Lily, I wanted the opportunity to get to know my granddaughter. I pushed my son away and I regret that more than you can possibly know. I don't want to make that mistake again. The times are dark once more and I want you to not make the same mistakes that I did."

"I don't plan to run from the magical world, Nana."

"Good. It was the best choice for me at the time, but for you, I don't think that it is the right choice."

"No, it's not. I know a war is coming and I know that as a muggleborn I am on the top of that list. After what happened to me, it only makes sense that I would be on that list still. I know that bothers James, but he doesn't say anything to me."

Amelia sipped her tea for a moment before she looked at her granddaughter. "You were raped."

It wasn't a question.

"How did you know?"

She tapped her finger on the end of her teacup. "It was a feeling I had; something about the way you acted when you spoke of your boyfriend at Christmas and your letters and Minevra told me something had happened to you at the end of the school year the year before and I guessed. It was a common occurrence when I was in school with Grindelwald around and you just confirmed it."

Lily swallowed carefully. "I don't want to talk about it. Sirius, James' best friend, he saved me. I only just told James a few weeks before school ended and … I had never been with a boy before … when it happened." When Amelia nodded she continued. "James has been the most understanding about it. I had told Sirius that I was afraid to tell him for fear that he wouldn't want to be with me anymore. But he told me off when I told him that and so did James."

Amelia smiled, reaching across the table to take her hand. "I'm very sorry that such a terrible thing happened to you, but I am also very grateful that you have such wonderful friends to help you out in such hard times."

"Thanks Nana." Lily pulled her hand away and took a long drink of her tea. "So, what's on the agenda for day one?"

Amelia leaned back in her chair. "Well, I have a church meeting in an hour, but I was hoping to take you and your young man out to dinner at this fabulous restaurant, _La Tavernaccia._ It's a family run establishment and I think its right up your alley. Could you and James meet me there at seven? I'm sure your young man knows where it is if he knows his way around Roma?"

Lily smiled. "That sounds great." And it surprised her to realize that it really did.

She finished her tea and headed upstairs, knocking softly on the door to James' room. She heard him say come in, so she pushed it open. It was a beautiful room. A bright blue with white lace curtains in the windows and a beautiful canopy bed made of solid oak. The bed held the man in question. He was propped up against the pillows, his feet spread out with his copy of _The Three Musketeers_ that she had bought him for his birthday. He grinned widely at her.

"How was your tea?"

She smiled at him, leaving the door open and moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "Great. Thanks for giving me some time with her."

He simply shrugged. "Hey, my pleasure. Did you have a nice talk?"

Lily nodded. "I think so, yes. We have the days to ourselves and most of the evenings. She says she's glad that you've been here before as you can take me to all of the sites that I'm supposed to see; starting with this afternoon. She wants us to meet her at this restaurant at seven called _La Tavernaccia;_ she says that you should know where it is."

James smiled at her. "I do and I know just the place to start our sight-seeing."

**He** took her to the market. It really was perfect. She had stopped a half a dozen times to snap pictures of buildings and people. He had been just as patient as he had been when they had been in London and Scotland. But in the market place she forgot all about her camera.

The paintings were what drew her. She bought three of them. Gorgeous oil paintings of Italian landscapes and beautiful old buildings; one of the Colosseum ruins at sunset that simply took her breath away. She also picked out some beautiful costume jewellery and a few tacky souvenirs. James only laughed at her. He bought her a gelato and they sat on a bench, watching the hustle and bustle around them.

James slipped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "It's so beautiful here. I think that Italy is definitely one of my favourite places in the world."

Lily licked the vanilla off of her finger. "Have you been to a lot of places?"

He nodded as he swallowed a huge bite of his tiramsu gelato. "I think so, yeah. My parents love to travel and always took me around with them since I was a kid. The first place I ever remember coming was Italy. We've been here at least five or six times."

"Where else have you been?"

He grinned. "Interested in travel?"

Lily shrugged as she licked her cone. "I want to see the world one day. There's nothing wrong with that."

"No, there's not. Well, I've been to Italy obviously and France, specifically Paris, Avignon, and Marseille; in Italy I've been to Rome, Florence, Pisa, Sicily, and Venice; Germany only to Berlin and Hamburg; I've been to Athens in Greece; Cairo in Egypt and Sydney in Australia. Oh, I've also been to St. Petersburg in Russia. Not to mention a wizarding village or two in each country."

Lily stared at him in awe. "I'm completely jealous. I've never really been anywhere."

James grinned at her, nipping lightly at her nose and making her laugh. "You've been to Scotland and to Rome, that's a great start."

"Yes, it is. I think after graduation, I might do some travelling. I have some money put aside for school, but I think that this is what I want to do."

"Up for a travelling partner?"

She grinned at him. "Possibly." She stood up, throwing her napkins in the trashcan nearest to them. "Show me something else on the way to the restaurant."

"It would be my pleasure."

**The** next four days were a complete whirlwind for Lily. James kept her plenty busy, dragging her from point A to point B and showing her more than she ever imagined seeing. They toured the Colosseum; explored the Roman Forum; took pictures at the Pantheon; explored the museums at Capitoline Hill; ate at the cafés in Piazza Navona; visited the Villa Borghese and Saint Peter's Basillica and sat in St. Peter's square; the ruins of ancient Rome; Castel Sant'Angelo and the Bridge of Angels; made a wish at the Trevi Fountain and even spent an entire day in the Vatican. It was amazing.

But the memory that she cherished the most happened on the Spanish Steps. James had took her hand in his, kissed her palm softly and then got down on one knee.

Lily had literally felt her heart stop in her chest.

"Lily Evans, I love you. I love you more than I ever thought was possible and I've loved you since I was twelve years old." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold ring and she swallowed, almost swooning on the spot.

"Jamie …"

He grinned at her then. "It's not an engagement ring. I love you, Lily, but I also know that if I asked you to marry me right now you might smack me upside the head." When she laughed his grin widened. "But I want to marry you. I want to marry you more than I want to take my next breath. But until that moment comes, I want to promise you that I will always be here for you; that I will always love you and that one day, I'm going to ask you to marry me; to share a life with me; to make babies with me. With this ring, I promise those things and much more."

He held the ring out then and she gasped in surprise. It was a traditional Claddagh ring in gold. The crown however covered a red heart-shaped ruby cupped by two hands.

"I wanted to keep it in the Gryffindor spirit." He slipped the ring onto her right hand with the heart facing inwards. "By wearing this ring on your right hand with the heart like this, it shows the world that someone special has your heart." He held out his own right hand. He worse a silver ring similar to hers but with no stone in the middle, simply a silver heart. "And I'll wear mine to show the same."

Tears rolled down Lily's cheeks and she grinned, jumping into his arms and laughing as she kissed him. "I love you, James Potter. God help me, but I do." She kissed both of his cheeks and then kissed him very softly on the lips. "I gladly accept your promise. Gladly." Then she had kissed him again.

Now she sat in the room her Nana had provided her, staring down fondly at the beautiful ring. Never in her life had she imagined such a beautiful ring would be worn by her. If this was James' idea of a promise ring what on earth would an engagement ring look like? She giggled at the thought; superficial, she knew, but she couldn't help the thoughts from running through her mind.

It had been four marvelous days so far and only yesterday afternoon had he given her this beautiful ring. She had snuck into his bedroom last night to show him exactly how much she was willing to accept his promise. She was positive that her grandmother hadn't heard her, but she didn't want to risk it two nights in a row; even with the secret passage.

Tomorrow she knew would be extra exciting. James had told her that he was taking her to a wizarding square in Rome called Mangellino Forum. It was supposed to have the best wizarding shops in all of Italy. Then they were going to move on to new cities. James was going to take her to Venice and Sicily and Florence and Pisa. She was very excited.

Dinner with Amelia had been great as well. Lily had learned that despite her grandmother leaving the magical world, she had still lived quite a full life. Her grandfather had been a pilot in the British Air Force during the Second World War. They had needed men and he had been called upon to help but he had crashed his plane over Dresden, Germany. He had been held as a prisoner of war until the war had ended, almost ten months. It had been a heart-breaking time for Amelia who was left at home with Deacon, a young boy of seven. It was only after the war that he resumed his career as an engineer and had eventually moved his family to Rome when her father had been sixteen years old.

Lily had asked her grandmother how she had been married to a man for so long and never told him that she was a witch.

"I almost slipped more times than I could count," she had said quietly. "A secret like that is not something that you want to keep from the man of your dreams. But I was just so afraid to tell him. In my mind, I just kept thinking back to the Inquisition, to the witch burnings and even though my Harry was the sweetest and most understanding man that I have ever known, I didn't trust myself enough to tell him. I even toyed around with telling him, seeing his reaction and then putting a memory charm on him if it wasn't a good one. I know that would have been wrong and I never went through with it."

"So you just lied to him forever? You never used magic again?"

Amelia shook her head. "Never. Having you portkey into my common room is the most magic I've used since I hid my stuff away when I was seventeen years old."

"I can't imagine keeping a secret like that from Lily. The only secret I did have I was keeping for a friend and therefore couldn't tell her and it bothered me so much my friend told her his secret so I could share."

Amelia chuckled at that. "An honest man is a good man."

James smiled back at her. "Did you have any contact with your friends and family?"

"No. I cut everyone out from my life. And you know what, I don't regret it. I've had a wonderful life. I fell in love with the most amazing man. I had a beautiful son and now I'm getting the chance to rectify mistakes that I made with my son with my beautiful granddaughter. Life without magic has been a great choice for me. A blessing almost."

Lily knew that her grandmother thought that it was the best life for her at the time but she didn't truly believe that her grandmother didn't miss it. Lily couldn't imagine her life without magic. Hogwarts had been the best thing to ever happen to her. To hide all of that and to forget all that she had learned. She could never do that.

She jolted at the slight popping sound and placed a hand over her racing heart as she smacked James in the arm. "God, you scared me."

He grinned at her, moving to sit next to her on her bed. "Sorry, I thought that you would be sleeping." He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into him, placing her head down over his heart.

"No, just thinking." Her eyes caught the glint of the ruby on her promise ring and she grinned, tilting her head up to kiss him softly. "I love you, James."

James smiled at her. "I'm glad." He kissed her back. "Can I silence the room?"

She only laughed when he flipped her beneath him. Yeah, so far Italy had definitely been a blast


	31. Chapter 31  Summer's End

**Chapter XXXI - Summer's End**

**Italy** continued to be a blast. She spent the time sight seeing in Florence from the Chiesa di Santa Croce where they walked to the top of the tower and looked at the incredible architecture of the church to the amazing sculptured golden doors. From there they went to the Medici palace and gardens and to the gold market. In the gold market, James bought her beautiful gold hooped earrings despite her protests, which she had to admit, were a little weak, as well as a beautiful gold Byzantine style bracelet.

From Florence they moved onto Pisa where they climbed the leaning tower and walked inside the baptistry and church of Pisa. They both laughed as they took the typical tourist picture of holding up the tower and had a few others take photos of the two of them. From Pisa they moved onto Sicily where they visited the ancient town of Taormina. There they visited the ancient Greek theatres and the wonderful arts and crafts markets. The Villa Del Casale at Piazza Armerina had beautiful mosaics covering the Roman villa that were breathtaking and the pictures they managed to take were amazing.

They spent two full days touring the ancient cities of Pompeii and Herculaneum just outside of Naples where Mount Vesuvius had erupted and covered the ancient city in ash back in the year 79. James had pointed to the images on the walls of the brothel and grinned at her.

"Sirius thought that this was the coolest place in the world," he told her, grinning widely. "Apparently back in Roman times, when you wanted a good fuck, you simply came in, pointed to the picture of what you wanted to do and that's how you chose your … er, position."

"That cannot be true," she had insisted but the tour guide had confirmed James' knowledge. The Romans not only were very much well-known for their brothels, but also known for advertising all different forms of sexual conduct from different positions to oral sex and how oral sex on woman was actually frowned upon. The Romans and Greeks were definitely not close-mouthed on the topic of sexuality.

"The Romans were quite the little sexual adventurers, but they also had their set ways," the tour guide said as Lily followed James over to a statue of Priapus, the god of fertility, a man with a penis as long as one's leg. "And very proud of the phallic symbol."

"Obviously," Lily commented, as James grinned at her.

When they left Pompeii they headed to Venice and spent time there in a boat on the river and enjoying small cafés and markets. When they returned back to Rome for their last night with her grandmother, Lily couldn't believe that two weeks had already flown by. She had taken over five hundred photos easily, if not closer to a thousand, and she had more souvenirs than she could ever find things to do with.

"So, you're heading home." Amelia said from the doorway of Lily's room.

Lily turned and smiled at her. "Yes, I am. I had an amazing time, Nana." She moved to hug her grandmother and kiss the wrinkled cheek. "Thank you for letting James come and letting us play tourist. I had the best time! Rome … Italy is amazing!"

Amelia smiled, moving to take a seat in the chair. "I'm very glad that you both came. He's quite the charmer. I can see why he appeals to you. I knew his grandmother, briefly. She was a dear friend of my own mother and I met her once or twice. The Potters were always known for their extreme wealth and generousity. Has that continued?"

"I think so," she replied honestly. "He gives gifts easily and he's … very generous both with his time and his personality and his mother definitely is with the money. She's always putting on these events to help raise money for people who need it. I think its wonderful."

"You're in love with him."

"Crazy in love," she admitted, placing a hand over her heart. "I don't even know what to do about it but … he's my world, Nana."

Amelia smiled at those words. "Harry was my world. It doesn't need explaining. I have a confession to make."

Lily looked up from her packing to meet her grandmother's eyes. "What kind of confession?"

"I didn't only invite you out here to get to know you. I also wanted to see if staying in the magical world was the right choice for you, as it wasn't for me."

"And what did you conclude?" Lily asked, surprised to feel a little resentment over her grandmother's concern.

"I concluded that you belong there. You have courage that I have never possessed. The way you were able to pick yourself up and move on from the terrible tragedy that had befallen you is amazing. You had concerned friends and teachers there to support you and you made the move into dating as something you needed to do, but when James offered you more, you opened your heart up to him. That takes more courage than I ever could be endowed with. You can take care of yourself and you allow others to take care of you at the same time. It's the right place for you, magic, Hogwarts. I can rest easy," Amelia said, smiling now. "I love you, Lily."

Lily moved to hug Amelia tightly. "I love you too, Nana."

**The **next night, their bags were packed and after enjoying a nice dinner with Amelia at a fancy restaurant, they got ready to take their portkey back to England. Amelia hugged them both goodbye and made Lily promise to visit. It had been an amazing two weeks.

When they arrived back at Privet Drive, James only grinned at her as he used his wand to expand all of her many bags back to their regular size. Her house was dark and quiet.

He slipped his wand back into his pocket and pinned her back against the hallway wall to kiss her deeply. The light came on in the hallway, blinding them both and Cecilia stood there in her robe.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought that I heard something down here and I just came to check it out." She fixed the belt on her robe, "Hi James."

James smiled up at her. "Hi Mrs. Evans. I was just leaving." He squeezed Lily's hand gently. "I'll be here on Friday at six for that charity thing for Vernon's work."

She nodded. "Okay, thanks." She stood on her toes and kissed him softly, ignoring her mother and James grinned at her as she pulled away and walked him to the door. He waved goodbye to Cecilia and disapparated on the spot.

Cecilia smiled at Lily as she came down the stairs. "Well, did you have a fabulous time?"

She grinned and hugged her mum, kissing her cheek. "Incredible. Nana is amazing! I learned so much about her and her life and she was busy during the days so James and I went sight seeing absolutely everywhere. I think that I took about a million pictures and he gave me this!" She held out her right hand and her mother gasped. "It's a promise ring."

"Oh baby!" Cecilia cried as she looked down at the ring. "It's beautiful." She pulled her daughter close for a hug and kissed her cheek. "I love how happy he makes you."

"I love him, Mum. I love everything about him. He's totally the best thing that ever could have happened to me." She admitted. She bit her bottom lip and grinned at her mother. "I miss him already. Isn't that pathetic?"

Cecilia smiled. "No, not even a little bit. You're a woman in love." Her eyes widened when Lily used her wand to send her many bags up the stairs to her room and she shook her head. "I don't think that I will ever get quite used to that."

"Me neither, but I love being able to do it." She pulled her hair back into a messy bun. "I think I'm going to have a cup of tea, will you sit with me?"

"I think I'll have a cup myself." She followed her daughter into the kitchen and sat at the table as she watched her move around the room for cups and saucers and start the kettle.

It made Cecilia proud to look at her daughter and see how much she had grown. Lily had been a miracle. Cecilia had had so many problems with Petunia that doctors had told her having another child would be almost impossible. But she had found herself pregnant, taken the proper precautions including bed rest for almost five months and Lily had come out beautiful and healthy by caesarian section. She placed a hand over the scar on her stomach and smiled at the memory. She had never once regretted her.

Lily was so like her father. She was so warm and inviting and had a damn stubborn streak a mile long, but once you broke through it, she was the most loving and kindest person in the world. Her beautiful emerald green eyes are what had drew her to Deacon and now they were even more gorgeous in her daughter, almond shaped like her own brown eyes. Her hair, a beautiful auburn, hung down her back poker straight, but her daughter was a fan of keeping it in curls.

"Sometimes, I look at you, and I can't imagine how you became so beautiful. Deke is right, you look just like your great-grandmother, I've seen her picture and she was definitely a looker herself. Petunia looks like me, but you …" Cecilia said, smiling at her.

Lily grinned at her mother. "Thanks. What are you thinking about, Mum?"

She shrugged as she shook her head. "I'm not sure. I guess I'm just realizing how fast you grew up. Now you're in love with this young man who is really good for you and … after what happened last year, I'm just so happy to see you so happy."

"Thanks, Mum!" She hurried around the table and kissed her mum's cheek. "I really am very happy. I never in a million years thought that James Potter would be the one to make me so happy but he is, and I am happy." She poured them each a cup of tea before taking a seat at the kitchen table. "Mum, I'm in love with him, all the way, the kind of love that great stories are built on. You know that can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the stars over the fence, world series kind of thing. And I love that. But I'm terrified at the same time."

"There's nothing wrong with being afraid, Lily," Cecilia told her. "I was terrified when I realized that I was in love with your father, but a good kind of scared."

"Mine is a good kind of scared. Mum, he wants to marry me."

"That's what scares you."

Lily nodded as she fiddled with the slice of lemon in her tea. "Kind of. It's … he's from a really important and high standing family and he's rich, like crazy rich and I … I know its stupid, but people think that I'm dating him because he's rich."

"Honey, people are always going to talk, they don't have anything else to do with their lives but butt their heads in where they don't belong. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks except for the two of you. Now, does the money matter?"

"No. I mean, of course it matters. I mean, him having money is a nice feeling, like security you know, but I'm not with him because of his money."

Cecilia smiled warmly and reached across the table to touch Lily's hand. "Exactly. Does James think that you want him for his money?"

She blushed as she picked at her lemon. "No, he says that I want him for his body."

She laughed. "I really do like him, Lily."

She grinned widely. "I do too, Mum. And his parents like me. Mrs-Gwen kept telling me that I should understand how important it is to understand what it means to marry into the Potter family. I thought that it would scare me, but it didn't, and when James gave me this promise ring all I could think about was that I was ready. I love him and I don't care if asks me today or five years from now, he's the one and I would wait for him."

Cecilia smiled as she touched the beautiful ruby heart on the promise ring. "I just hope that he knows how damn stubborn you can be once you set your mind on something."

Lily laughed. "If he hasn't figured that out yet after I turned him down for five years, I think we've got a problem."

"A big one as he's obviously just as stubborn as you are."

Lily grinned. "Yes, he is. He's amazing." She finished up her tea and smiled at her mother. "I'm going to go to bed. Thanks for listening, Mum and for … for just getting it."

"Anytime, Lily."

She watched her youngest daughter head up the stairs to her bedroom and she sighed. Her girls were really growing up much too fast.

**When** Lily woke up the next morning, she curled into her pillow and sighed loudly. She had really gotten used to waking up wrapped around James. She sat up, stretched her arms up high and fluffed her hair out. She pulled it back into two loose pigtails on either side of her face and climbed out of bed. It was after eleven which surprised her. She padded across the hall to the washroom to wash her face and brush her teeth before she made her way downstairs. Petunia was sitting at the kitchen table with bridal magazines open everywhere.

"Good morning, Tuney," Lily said as she poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table.

"How was Rome?" Petunia asked, somewhat tensely.

"It was amazing. We went to Rome and Sicily and Florence and Pisa and Naples and Venice. It was wonderful! Nana was really great. She really explained to me why she gave magic up and how it was the best choice for her." She told her sister. "I thought it seemed like a bad choice, but I agree, I think that it was for the best. But I don't plan on making the same choices."

Petunia nodded. "She's nice enough, but she has more in common with you; its you who she is fascinated by and you who looks like her mother apparently so she doesn't really want to know me."

"That's not true, Petunia. She must have told me at least five times that she wishes you would go and spend a few weeks with her in Rome. She asked me all about you."

"Well, I'm much too busy at the moment, but I'll think about it. I think I found my dress!" She exclaimed, her eyes brimming with excitement. She flipped back a book from underneath the pile and pointed to the page. "This one!"

Lily turned the book around so that she could see it. It was long and white, fluffed out at the bottom like it had a wire beneath it and had huge puffy sleeves, but it had beautiful pearl buttons all the way up the back. "It's lovely, but they always say that you haven't found your dress until you put it on."

She grinned widely. "I know. I'm going to try on some dresses this afternoon. Will you come with me?"

"I'd love to! I just need to grab a quick shower."

Petunia nodded. "Okay, my first appointment is at one so we have time. Oh, by the way, Mum piled your mail over there from the last two weeks."

She scooped up her pile of magazines and hurried out of the room as Lily grabbed her stack of letters while she continued to munch on her cereal. She ripped open the first one and grinned widely at Hestia's writing.

_Lily,_

_There are some amazingly dishy men out here!_

_The wedding went great! My cousin is happily married now and off on her honeymoon, but I decided to stay the rest of the summer here in France. I met this man named Pierre who is incredibly gorgeous. He's blonde and delicious and when he kisses me he always says 'cherie, tu belle,' and I get this little tingle in my belly. He's taken me all over France to different vineyards and perfume factories, it's been incredible. Not to mention that we spent the last few days together lying naked in each other's arms. I was so sad to leave him! But he had to return to work … he was my tour guide and now he's doing a tour in Germany and we will never see each other again. _

_By the way, Philippe turned out to be a prat. Long story, but he was crazy and then I met Pierre. _

_But I'm already over him._

_Honestly, Sirius totally ruined me for all other men. He's like the only guy in the world that can get me off without even trying and not just wait for me to fake it so that he can feel like a man. Don't get me wrong, I had a great time with Pierre. He's attentive and charming and such a dish, but he didn't make me O, not once! A girl's pining over here!_

_But enough about me, for now that is;) How was Rome? How was your Nana? Did James end up going with you? Tell me everything! What's going on with Petunia and the wedding planning? Has she picked you out the most ostentatious dress that she could find yet? _

_Miss you, Lils! Can't wait to see you on the train on 1__st__ September!_

_Cheers,_

_Tia_

Lily laughed as she finished reading the letter. Just like Hestia to over-share just enough to make you curious. She would write back later. Next was a letter from Alice.

_Hi Lily,_

_How's your summer going? I feel like we've been bad friends, I haven't even seen you this summer and now I know that you're in Rome, but I thought maybe she'll have something to read when she gets back and she'll be happy._

_How was Rome? Did you take a million pictures? Did you see everything? Did you buy tacky stuff? How was your Nana? Was she alright with you taking James with you? James did still go with you, right? Tell me everything._

_My summer has been fairly interesting myself. Frank's been spending a lot of time here and my parents love him. In fact, I think they love him more than me! My dad is just so proud of him for getting into the academy and keeps giving him tips on how to protect himself and my mum is so happy that she has someone else to cook for. I swear, Lily, my mum cooks him a gourmet feast the second he walks in our door. It's quite entertaining!_

_As for his parents, his mother is the most terrifying woman that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. She has this god-awful vulture hat that she wears on top of her head and she wears green all the time! I've never seen her in a different colour. She seems to like me, but she always peppers me with questions about my family and my background and what I want to do with my life and how when I have children how I have to understand that Frank has obligations as Auror first and I told her that I wanted to be an Auror too and I think that made her angry. She's all about the woman staying in the home. She scares me, Lily. Her name is Augusta and wow, scariest woman on the planet. I mean, Frank and I haven't even discussed marriage! Right now its just been about him coming to visit me when we go to Hogsmeade. His father is really nice and really kind and reminds me a lot of Frank. His name is Cato and really very wonderful. I like him. But his mother equals scary!_

_My summer has been great though, but I miss you! I know you went and spent time with James' family and he stayed with you, but now you need to update me on how Rome went! I can't believe we go back to Hogwarts in two weeks! Time has flown by!_

_Write back soon, Lily._

_Love,_

_Alice_

Alice was so sweet and so kind and the fact that Frank had a terrifying mother definitely worried her. Poor sweet Alice, hopefully she wouldn't think too much about his parents and more about Frank and how she felt about him. She grinned widely when she recognized Sirius' writing and ripped open the envelope.

_Lily,_

_I am so fucking bored!_

_That's right, bored! B-O-R-E-D! Also spelt B-O-A-R-D but has a different meaning kind of BORED! Why did you have to take James away to Rome with you? Why? Why? WHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY?_

_Remus is on vaca with his own parents. They dragged him to the pyramids in Egypt and he was all excited. Peter found himself a girl over the summer. A real girl … well, I think so, her name is Erica and he's been spending all of his time with her. Me? Well, Donna left for the summer and now I'm alone in Potter Manor just hanging out by myself and wishing that James was here._

_How was Rome anyway? Did he happen to give you anything … special? Maybe a little tongue action down below? Yeah, yeah, yeah you're cursing my name and whatnot, but I can't help it if I make you smile. _

_We got our Hogwarts letters two days after you left and I'm not Head Boy, can you believe it? Haha, Head Boy, Dumbledore would have totally fallen off his rocker if that had happened! Anyway, I have nothing interesting to say except that I'm really horny and don't have anyone to play with my - alright I won't finish that sentence because I already know when you see me next you're going to smack me._

_Don't you love me, Lily?_

_Anyway, I hope that you had a great time in Rome and all that and I look forward to seeing you when school starts up. _

_Sincerely,_

_The Most Amazing and Devilishly Handsome and Incredibly Sexy Man in the Universe,_

_Sirius_

_: D_

_P.S. Made you smile, didn't I?_

He was ridiculous, she thought as she folded his letter up and shook her head. He and Hestia were honestly meant for each other in her opinion, at least they were too much alike for their own good. She picked up the next piece of mail and tugged it open, smiling when she saw the invitation to Vernon's work party.

_You are invited to the Costume Party of the Century. Join us at Grunnings dressed in your best costume to help rescue those children who don't have enough food to eat. There will be prizes for best costume, raffles, and auctions._

_Join us in a night of fun on Friday, 26__th__ August at 7 p.m._

She smiled as she put it aside. A costume party? That sounded fun, but now she only had two days to put something together. She would have to talk to James and see what he was planning on wearing. She reached for the next letter when she saw the Hogwarts seal and opened it up to see her book list. The letter behind it caught her eye just as the badge tumbled out. She picked up the badge to examine and stood up, shrieking loudly.

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_It is with great pleasure that I offer you the position of Head Girl for your seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I believe that your leadership skills and great attitude will be a benefit to the school and to the students._

_As Head Girl, it will be your responsibility to set the prefect schedules and keep them organized as well as continue to patrol on a nightly basis with the Head Boy. You are allowed up to two nights off per week from patrol. As Head Girl, you are given access to your own private dormitory. Friends are allowed inside, but only during curfew hours. The password is for you and the Head Boy only. You will be sharing a common room and a bathroom with your partner. Each bedroom will be provided with a desk for studying._

_We look forward to seeing you wear this badge with pride. Congratulations Miss Evans._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Petunia came rushing into the kitchen in time to see Lily jumping up and down in a circle as she danced around the room. "What is going on in here? You're supposed to be getting ready to go dress shopping with me?"

Lily grinned widely and held the badge out to her sister. "I'm Head Girl, Tuney! Head Girl!"

Petunia's eyes widened. "Wow, that's great, Lily." Her smile faded. "Now get moving!"

She stormed out of the room and Lily only grinned. Head Girl!

**James** stumbled downstairs that morning for breakfast absolutely starving. He felt like his stomach was eating itself it was making so much noise. He found French toast being made in the kitchen and his eyes lit up as the house elves served them. They were angels.

He had just finished his last bite when Sirius came into the kitchen followed by Professor Dumbledore.

"Er, good morning, Sir," James said, standing up quickly as he glared at Sirius for not warning him of their guest.

Dumbledore smiled at him. "Good morning, James. I didn't mean to startle you this morning." He thanked Jonah for the tea he had just been served as he took a seat at the table in the kitchen across from James. "I wanted to come speak with you in person about this."

"Is he in trouble?" Sirius asked, straddling a chair as he spoke. "Because I can vouch for him. He didn't do it."

Dumbledore chuckled. "No, Mr. Black, he's not in trouble. Could I have a moment alone with James?"

Sirius nodded, standing up. "Sure. James I'm heading into the village, but I'll be in the usual place."

They both watched him go before James spoke up. "So, what is this about, Sir?"

"Well," Dumbledore said carefully. "It's about a conversation that we had in my office back in March. Do you remember that conversation, James?"

James nodded. "About leadership and responsibility."

"Yes, that one." Dumbledore slid a badge across the table and when James' eyes fell on it, they widened. "I think that you deserve that."

"Head Boy?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. You met all of my expectations, James. I didn't expect you to be perfect as no one is perfect and those that strive to be often make worse mistakes than those who understand the difference. You are ready for this responsibility and to be this leader. Do you agree?"

James swallowed carefully. "I do. Thank you, Sir!"

He smiled warmly at him. "Remember, that badge doesn't give you free reign and you have to keep an eye on your fellow students along with the Head Girl."

"Who is the Head Girl?" He asked making Dumbledore smile.

"Oh, well that's for you to find out." He stood up and handed James his Hogwarts letter. "Good luck and I'll see you on the 1st of September." He let himself out and James simply stood there staring down at the badge.

Head Boy.

Who would have thought?


	32. Chapter 32  Crazy Little Thing Called

**Chapter XXXII - Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**Author's Note: I do not own the lyrics, those belong to the awesomeness that is Queen. I couldn't resist bringing them into this story since I used the song title as my story title.**

**Dress** shopping with Petunia had been interesting. Petunia did indeed find her wedding dress and Lily was surprised to find tears running down her cheeks when her sister came out of the dressing room. As for her bridesmaid dress, it was definitely the most horrible thing that she ever could have imagined.

The dress itself was very short, almost four inches above the knee. It was long sleeved with a pointed cuff that fit over the hand and left the shoulders bare. It was rather form fitting and because Petunia's friend Veronica liked to show off her body and had chosen the dress so gleefully that Petunia had agreed, it was also fairly low cut at the front and Lily felt a bit self-conscious that her boobs would simply pop right out. For style, Veronica had insisted on adding a short boxy black jacket, left open with a bright yellow belt tied at the waist.

Oh and most important, the dress was the colour of ripe tangerines.

On a redhead, it looked atrocious!

Lily felt ridiculous in the dress and personally thought that Veronica had the worst taste in the entire world, but she made Petunia so happy that she couldn't argue. It was her sister's day, not hers.

They arrived home around four and Lily decided to apparate to Potter Manor and see if James was there. She wanted to talk to him about this costume party, though she was beginning to think that she had enough of a costume for Petunia's wedding. She apparated to the hill nearby and slowly walked downwards until she arrived at the big gate. She placed her wand in the slot like James had done but this time when the wand was returned to her a deep voice seemed to be rumble out from the gate itself.

"What is your business here?"

"I'm Lily, I'm here to see James," she answered, hoping that was sufficient enough.

It obviously was because the gates opened up and she hurried through them. She was only halfway up the path when James opened the front door and hurried towards her, kissing her deeply before she could even say hi.

"Mmm," she said when he pulled away. "I missed you too."

He grinned widely, his grey eyes twinkling at her. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well, I have something amazing to tell you."

James' grin widened. He had something pretty incredible to share as well. He slipped his hand in hers and gestured for her to walk around the house with him through the courtyard and the gardens. "So, what's this amazing news?"

"I'm Head Girl," she said, biting her bottom lip to stop herself from shrieking in joy again.

"No surprise there. Congratulations!" He kissed their joined hands and grinned widely at her. "I, um, I have some news as well."

"Is Remus Head Boy?" Lily asked, smiling up at him.

James shook his head. "No, actually … I am."

Lily's smile faded as she stared at him for a moment. "Are you joking?"

"No, I'm not." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the badge to place in her hand. "Dumbledore chose me."

"But … why?"

He shrugged, a little hurt by her reaction. He had thought that she would be thrilled for him. "He said that I have great leadership potential, but I see you disagree."

"No," Lily said quietly. "I don't disagree. I'm in shock." She handed the badge back to him. "You're one of the strongest and smartest people I know. Brilliant actually and everyone likes and respects you or at least is in awe of you and you've matured over the last year. You are a natural born leader. You are the leader of the group, your Marauders. Sirius is like the goofy vice president who could easily take over, but is a better follower than a leader. They look to you and I can see why Dumbledore saw that as a good quality in a Head Boy. I'm just completely shocked that he trusts you to use it responsibly."

James grinned then. "You don't think that I'm responsible?"

Lily wrapped her arms around his waist and stared up at him, a big smile on her face. "We're going to have our own private little flat. Do you mean to tell me that you won't take full advantage of that situation?"

"Not if you don't want me to."

"Hmm," she said, smiling seductively at him. "So, when I decide that I just need to write my potions paper in the common room in nothing but my black lace panties, you'll be an angel and just allow me to do so?"

"Of course," he insisted, leaning down to nibble at her ear. "As long as you can write your paper while I kiss your body."

"Mmm, that's what I thought." She kissed him very softly and he groaned when she pulled away. "I'm so proud of you, James. Head Boy is a great honour to receive from Dumbledore."

James smiled at her. "Do you really mean that?"

"I really mean that. I'm incredibly proud of you." She stood on her toes and kissed the corner of his mouth. "But James?"

"Hmm?"

"If you tell Sirius the password to our rooms, I will kill you. Understood?"

He grinned. "Completely. But Lily?"

"Yes, James?"

"The same goes for Hestia."

She laughed now. "Deal." She kissed him quickly and then took his hand in hers again leading him back through the path to walk. "I had something else I wanted to talk to you about. The charity event at Vernon's work, it's a costume party."

"Oh, really?" James said, sighing a bit. "I didn't know that. I guess we need to find something. I could be a Musketeer again I suppose."

Lily shook her head. "No. I think we need new costumes. And I was thinking, I mean, we don't have to, but maybe we could match like a themed famous couple or something."

"That sounds like a good idea. Did you have someone in mind?"

Lily nodded. "Actually, yes. I was thinking that we could dress up like Robin Hood and Maid Marian."

James' eyebrow rose. "Alright, who are they?"

"You don't know who Robin Hood is?"

James shook his head. "No clue."

Lily laughed. "Well, he's a fictional character or at least a heroic outlaw in English folklore. He was a highly skilled archer and swordsman and he was known for stealing from the rich and giving to the poor and he was helped by his group of fellow outlaws who were known as his Merry Men. It is said that the legend actually stemmed from actual outlaws, but no one's ever proven it. He was supposed to be an aristocrat who was dispossessed of his lands and forced into being an outlaw by a terrible sheriff, Sheriff Nottingham. He usually dresses all in green, green tights and tunic and carries a sword at his side and a bow and arrow on his back. Maid Marian is the love of his life who later becomes his wife. She is the lovely virgin that he is forced to rescue from an arranged marriage and when he saves the damsel in distress she falls in love with him and becomes an outlaw herself, becoming quite skilled with a sword. She can wear kind of a sixteenth century type of clothing with a low cut dress that flows long to the ankles in bright colours and a sword at her hip. It was just a thought anyway."

James grinned. "It sounds very interesting and really, you just want to see me in tights again." He winked at her and she laughed. "I'm in. Should I leave you in charge of the costumes?"

She nodded. "Definitely. I just need to make sure that I have all of your measurements exact."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Come on inside and you can measure every last inch of me."

She squealed when he scooped her up into his arms and carried her towards the house. "James, put me down! I have to head home. You can measure yourself and let me know."

"Well, that's not as fun."

She grinned at him. "Come over on Friday for six. I'll send the costume to you. Be ready."

James kissed her very softly before he lowered her to the ground. "Alright. Come on; I'll walk you home."

**The** night of the costume party, Lily stood in front of her mirror admiring the great job that she had done on her costume. She had left her hair straight and wore it down to frame her face. Her dress was a deep violet colour and had a low square cut at her breasts with tight sleeves. It was long and went to the floor. She wore a simple gold braided rope tied at her waist and a sheath on the side with a sword hanging there. She wore a silver Celtic cross around her neck and tiny silver hoops in her ears. She thought she made a pretty good Maid Marian.

She grabbed her small purse that she had placed a charm on to keep all of her things in there: lipstick, comb, wand, camera, and few other essentials. Then she slipped into her flat silk slippers to complete her ensemble and headed down the stairs.

Deacon smiled at her when he heard her coming. "A lovely Maid Marian."

She grinned at her father. "Thanks. I think so."

Deacon took her hand and gestured her to take a seat. "I can't believe you go back to school next week. I feel like I barely spent any time with you this summer. You've been with James."

"I love him, Dad. He's … everything." She looked down at the promise ring on her finger and grinned widely, a somewhat goofy smile on her face. "And he made Head Boy! I'm so incredibly proud of him for that. That's just amazing!"

"Well, I'm proud of you for making Head Girl."

Lily grinned. "Thanks. Dad, are you worried about something?"

Deacon shook his head as he looked at her. He wasn't worried. She was beautiful and she had grown up on him. He just wasn't quite sure when it had happened. "No, nothing. Have fun tonight."

She smiled. "I will."

There was a knock on the door and Deacon stood up. "I suppose that I can let him in. Is he Robin Hood?"

"He's supposed to be."

Deacon grinned when he pulled the door open. "Where's your Merry Men?"

James grinned as he stepped into the house. He had a tiny hat on his head with a red feather in it. He wore a green tunic and green tights, high brown leather boots to his knees. He had a black belt with a sword sheathed at his side and a bow and arrow tied to his back. He looked incredibly sexy in Lily's opinion. "Outside."

Her eyebrow rose at that as she stepped towards him. "You have Merry Men?"

Sirius stepped into the doorframe grinning widely. He wore the a brown tunic and brown tights with a sword at his waist as he stood there. "I'm Little John. I'm Robin's lieutenant. And this is Much the Miller's Son, the youngest member of our group." He declared pointing to Peter who was dressed similar to Sirius. He pointed to Remus last who wore black instead of brown. "And Remus is Will Scarlet, Robin's nephew and the best swordsman besides Robin."

James shrugged. "They needed costumes and I figured if I had to wear tights, they could too."

Sirius grinned widely. "Last time I wore tights, the women were flocking towards me! I'm totally in!" He leaned forward and kissed Lily's cheek. "You look sexy, Lily. Good thing you're going with James!"

"Sirius, nice to see you again," Deacon said cautiously as Sirius accepted his hand. "And I don't believe that I've met the rest of you."

"Oh, sorry, Dad," Lily said. "This is Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin."

Deacon held his hand out to each of them. "Remus as in Remus and Romulus? The brothers?"

Remus grinned. "Guilty. The magical world seems to stick to a lot of older names and that's one of my mother's favourite stories."

Deacon chuckled. "Indeed."

James smiled warmly at Lily. "You look amazing." He kissed her lips softly and she grinned at him.

"Thank you. Are we ready to go?"

"I think so. Mum got us a ministry car so we could arrive muggle style."

"It's pretty wicked in there, Lily! Gwen even got us champagne!" Sirius exclaimed as they said goodbye to Deacon and climbed into the car.

James sat down next to Lily and took her hand in his as he accepted a glass of champagne from Sirius. He handed it to Lily and took the next glass. "What are Vernon and Petunia dressing up as?"

Lily shook her head. "I have no idea. She wouldn't tell me. Well, I helped make her costume but Vernon is a mystery. Petunia is dressing up like a mermaid."

"Nice," Sirius said. "Muggle mermaids are hot."

Peter rolled his eyes. "To you anything with breasts are hot."

Sirius simply grinned widely as he drank his champagne and Lily only smirked. It was going to be an interesting night.

Interesting definitely cut it. Vernon was dressed as a fire fighter. This surprised her quite a bit, but then she couldn't stop looking at him and laughing when James leaned over and whispered that if there actually was a fire it would be his bulk that would be stuck and need assistance. Petunia found it utterly wonderful though and stuck by his side. Since Vernon really didn't dance, Petunia had definitely picked the best costume as with her fin and tail she didn't move too well.

Sirius immediately began to chat up this brunette dressed like a fairy and was soon spinning her around the dance floor. Remus too was dancing with a pretty blonde dressed like a cat and even Peter was dancing away with a tiny brunette dressed like an elf who James told her was his girlfriend, Erica.

James held her close on the dance floor, his hands sitting on her hips as they swayed to the beat. "You're totally the most beautiful woman in here tonight."

She blushed and kissed him softly. "Liar. But I appreciate it."

"It's not lying when its true." He spun her around and she laughed as Gwen gestured them over.

James took her hand and led her over to his mother. "Mum, this is my Maid Marian."

Gwen smiled at them. "And she looks lovely. Lily, thank you so much for actually getting my son interested in something other than pranks and Quidditch. His newfound knowledge of literature is rather refreshing. And might I add, the two of you make a rather wonderful Robin Hood and Maid Marian."

"You're very welcome. Thanks for inviting us to this party tonight. Everyone looks like they're having a great time."

"I hope so. The auction is going to start in thirty minutes. Lily, I was wondering if I could have a word with you? Alone?"

"Sure," she said, a little nervous. She liked Gwen, and had nothing to be nervous about, but there you were. James left her alone with his mother and she smiled at her. "What can I do for you?"

Gwen smiled at her. She herself had dressed up like a queen and she looked the part. "I just wanted to take a closer look at that promise ring." She accepted Lily's hand and smiled warmly. "He has exquisite taste in jewellery, just like his father. Did he buy you anything in Florence?"

She nodded. "Some earrings and a bracelet. I tried to protest, but they were so beautiful."

Gwen laughed. "Don't refuse. Andrew always let me refuse and then I ended up with twice the amount that I had orifinally refused. It's always better to accept. He has a big heart. I also wanted to just say to you privately, that I know it's because of you that James was given the honour of Head Boy. Don't get me wrong, my son has all the qualities for that position, but its the maturity and responsibility that I was worried about. That came out of him because of you. You've helped shape him into the wonderful man he's become. I just wanted to thank you for that."

"I didn't do anything, Gwen. He did it all on his own."

"But he did it for you," she said leaning over to kiss Lily's cheek. "I already consider you a daughter. If you ever need anything, please do not hesitate to ask me."

Lily smiled at her. That one simple statement had truly touched her. "Thank you. You're the nicest person I've ever met, but I'm always nervous around you."

"I think that's the nicest thing you could have said to me. James is my world. I always wanted a house full of children but I was only given James. He became my world and I love him more than anything. His friends became my other children. And you have helped him grow up and become the man that I always wanted to be. Whatever the reason, I'm grateful to you." She squeezed her hand gently. "And I hope that we can be great friends."

"I would love that."

She grinned widely. "Me too." She smiled as Sirius approached from behind. "Sirius, come dance with me."

"Of course," he said as he took her hand and swept her out onto the dance floor.

Friends with James' mother? That really did sound amazing. She was the kindest person that she had ever met and she was more than happy to be friends with her. James was the man that she loved and loving his family came naturally to her.

She looked out across the dance floor for the subject of her thoughts and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw him dancing with Petunia. How could she not love him when he went out of his way to dance with her sister when her own future husband wasn't dancing with her? She grinned. He was truly amazing.

James had asked Petunia to dance and was pleased to see Vernon scowl at him when he had. Petunia had agreed, but had obviously been surprised by the request.

"Why did you ask me to dance?" She asked him as he twirled her around the floor as if she had been built for dancing, despite her rather confining costume around the ankles.

"Well, my mother is busy chatting with Lily and I wanted to dance. I saw that you and Vernon had yet to dance so I thought maybe you would like to dance a bit."

"I love to dance."

"But he doesn't."

She nodded, laughing when he spun her around again. "That's about right. But it's only one thing so I can live with that. He's just … he's a terrible dancer. He took me dancing once because I asked him too and he really is quite horrible."

James grinned as he spun her in two fast circles as she laughed and ended up back in his arms. "Myself, I took lessons? I hated every last one of them as my mother dragged me screaming, but now, I'm very grateful. Girls love a man that can dance."

She smiled at him. "Thanks for asking me. It was kind of you."

"I'm a kind guy," he said honestly as the music slowed.

"James …"

"Yes?"

Petunia hesitated before she spoke. "I know it's not my place and that I often treat my sister quite terribly, but, I really do care about her. I just want to make sure that you won't hurt her. She's crazy in love with you. And I can tell that you're crazy in love with her. Can you just promise me that no matter what happens, you'll take care of her?"

"I can most definitely promise that. She's the most amazing and most important person in my life. I can't promise I won't hurt her because everyone makes stupid mistakes, but I can promise that I'll do my best to make her as happy as I can possibly make her and that to comfort her when she's sad and stay the hell out of her way when she's angry so she doesn't kill me. I can make that promise." He told her, grinning at her. "Is that good enough for you?"

Petunia smiled at him. "More than. Thank you."

"You're welcome." The song ended and he kissed her cheek. "I better return to you to Vernon, he's starting to turn purple over there."

She placed a hand over her heart as she giggled. "He's jealous and I'm oddly proud of that. Thank you for the dance."

She hurried off to Vernon just as Lily took James' hand in hers. "You made her very happy."

"She loves you more than you think."

"What?" She asked, surprised at the change of topic.

James nodded as he tugged her towards him. "She made me promise not to hurt you and to take good care of you. She wants to make sure you're in good hands."

"Well, that is a surprise." She grinned when he kissed her and then tugged away when she heard Gwen call out for everyone's attention.

"Good evening everyone," she said from her spot on the stage. There was a group of musicians setting up behind her and she smiled at them before turning back to the audience. "The auction is now open. We ask for you to please be generous and gentlemen, there is many a pretty bauble over on that table for your ladies. In the meantime, we have a special surprise for you tonight. Just back in London from their tour, I have the honour of presenting tonight's musical entertainment. London's own Roger Taylor, Brian May, John Deacon, and Freddie Mercury, better known as Queen. Let's give them a round of applause."

Lily's mouth dropped open as music began to play. "Queen? Seriously?"

James grinned at her. "A fan are you?"

"Who isn't? In my opinion, one of the best groups since the Beatles!"

She grinned widely as she began to dance to "Stone Cold Crazy" and James joined in. "You're mother has phenomenal taste in bands."

"Well, Mum is a bit eccentric that way. She likes to bring in new bands and not play only old music all the time. Besides, Grunnings said that they wanted an event people would talk about," James replied. He spun her around to the beat and she laughed when he sang in her ear "_stone cold crazy, you know!" _and then she grinned widely when the next song began. "I love this song."

"Me too!" She giggled when James began to sing along.

_Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

_Caught in a landslide,_

_No escape from reality_

_Open your eyes,_

_Look up to the skies and see,_

_I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,_

_Because I'm easy come, easy go,_

_Little high, little low,_

_Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me,_

_To me._

James held her close in his arms, one hand in hers and the other on her waist as they swayed gently to the music and he continued to sing along in her ear.

_Mama,_

_I just killed a man,_

_Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger_

_Now he's dead_

_Mama,_

_Life had just begun,_

_But now I've gone and thrown it all away_

_Mamaaaaa, ooooh,_

_Didn't mean to make you cry,_

_If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,_

_Carry on, carry on,_

_As if nothing really matters._

He spun her in a circle and dipped her back, kissing her softly before moving her back into his arms to sway to the music and to continue to sing.

_Too late, my time has come_

_Sends shivers down my spine,_

_Body's aching all the time_

_Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go,_

_Got to leave you all behind and face the truth_

_Mamaaaaa, ooooh, (away the wind blows)_

_I don't want to die,_

_I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all!_

Sirius appeared as the guitar solo began and played air guitar next to them as he and James pretended to just break it down. The expression on their faces was utterly hilarious. They were having a great time and when the beat sped up, they began to jump up and down. Lily couldn't help but laugh, especially when the solo ended and James and Sirius both began to sing along with the next part.

_I see a little silhouetto of a man,_

_Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will do you the Fandango?_

_Thunderbolt and lightning,_

_Very, very frightening_

_Galileo (Galileo)_

_Galileo (Galileo)_

_Galileo, Figaro - magnifico (oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me_

_He's just a poor boy from a poor family_

_Spare him his life from this monstrosity!_

_Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?_

_Bismilah! _

_No, we will not let you go!_

_(Let him go!) _

_Bismilah! _

_We will not let you go!_

_(Let him go!) _

_Bismilah! _

_We will not let you go!_

_(Let me go!) _

_Will not let you go!_

_(Let me go! Never) _

_Never let you go!_

_(Let me go!) _

_Never let you go!_

_(Let me go!) _

_Ah, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!_

_Oh mama mia, mama mia, _

_Mama mia let me go_

_Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me,_

_For meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

James and Sirius started just banging their heads around as they continued to sing along and Lily found herself joining along as Remus and Peter joined in. Most of the audience seemed to be joining them now.

_So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye?_

_So you think you can love me and leave me to die?_

_Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby_

_Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here!_

She laughed as Remus grabbed her arm and they grabbed arms and jumped in a circle before she found herself back in James' arm and they slow danced gently to the end of the song.

_Nothing really matters_

_Anyone can see_

_Nothing really matters_

_Nothing really matters to me!_

The crowd applauded wildly as they finished and Lily grinned. "That was amazing!"

She listened as they introduced a new song one they had only just recently written and had yet to record. She grinned at the thought and when the music began instantly loved it. It had a fifties rock feel to it and she knew at that moment that it was going to be great. James held her close as they began to swing dance to it.

For not knowing how to swing dance, she found that James was an excellent teacher and she found her feet moving around to the beat quite easily as Queen played on the stage.

_This thing called love_

_I just, can't handle it_

_This thing, called love_

_I must, get round to it_

_I ain't ready_

_Crazy little thing called love_

_This thing (this thing) _

_Called love (called love)_

_It cries (like a baby)_

_In a cradle all night_

_It swings (woo woo)_

_It jives (woo woo)_

_It shakes all over like a jelly fish_

_I kinda like it_

_Crazy little thing called love_

_There goes my baby_

_She knows how to Rock n' Roll_

_She drives me crazy_

_She gives me hot and cold fever_

_Then she leaves me in a cool, cool sweat_

_I gotta be cool, relax, get hip_

_Get on my track's_

_Take a back seat, hitch-hike_

_And take a long ride on my motor bike_

_Until I'm ready_

_Crazy little thing called love_

_I gotta be cool, relax, get hip_

_Get on my tracks_

_Take a back seat, hitch-hike_

_And take a long ride on my motor bike_

_Until I'm ready, (ready Freddie)_

_Crazy little thing called love_

_This thing, called love, _

_I just, can't handle it_

_This thing, called love, _

_I must get round to it_

_I ain't ready_

_Crazy little thing called love_

_Crazy little thing called love (yeah, yeah)_

_Crazy little thing called love (yeah, yeah)_

_Crazy little thing called love (yeah, yeah)_

_Crazy little thing called love (yeah, yeah)_

_Crazy little thing called love (yeah, yeah)_

_Crazy little thing called love (yeah, yeah)_

_Crazy little thing called love (yeah, yeah)_

"Crazy little thing called love," James sang softly in her ear and she kissed him, silencing the words. When she pulled away he only grinned at her. "What was that for?"

She only shook her head. "This crazy little thing called love, I never thought I would ever love anyone as much as I love you. It is crazy to be so in love with you."

James kissed her hand that held the promise ring and smiled warmly at her. "No, it's not. I love you, Lily." He framed her face with her hands and kissed her and she forgot everything else.

Yeah, this crazy little thing called love


	33. Chapter 33  Snape's Return

**Chapter XXXIII - Snape's Return**

**When** 1st September arrived, Lily couldn't believe that it was here. She felt like the summer had flown by. She said goodbye to her parents and her sister and boarded the Hogwarts Express. Her luggage was stowed away and soon she was hugging Hestia and Alice.

Alice was grinning widely at her. "We knew that you would be Head Girl! Congrats!"

Hestia nodded. "Definitely. Though why you want all that responsibility is beyond me. How are you going to find time to snog your boyfriend now?" She asked, her eyes twinkling.

Lily grinned widely. "I'm sure that we won't have a problem. James is Head Boy."

"What?" Alice exclaimed, her mouth dropping open. "Has Dumbledore gone completely mental?"

Sirius appeared behind her and slipped his arm over Alice's shoulders. "We've been asking ourselves that same question for the last two weeks."

Lily shook her head at him in amusement as James' hand found hers and she leaned into him. "I'm incredibly proud of him," she said, kissing his cheek. "Head Boy."

"Yeah Mr. Big-Head Boy," Sirius muttered, causing James to kick him.

Hestia laughed. "Well, come on. We need to hurry up and get our talking done before Lily has to run off and do her Head duties. I want to tell you about why I dumped Pierre for Philippe."

Sirius' eyebrow rose questioningly. "Oh really?"

"Not you," she tugged on the hands of both Alice and Lily and closed the compartment door behind them leaving James and Sirius alone in the hall.

"What do you suppose she's going to talk to them about in there?"

James shrugged. "I'd imagine which one was better in bed."

"Girls don't actually have those conversations. That's just a rumour to make us crazy." Sirius said, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Whatever you say."

He headed back into the Heads' train compartment, deciding that it was best to ignore his best mate for the moment. Sometimes, that was always the better decision.

Lily on the other hand, was simply staring at her best mate. "Two or three?"

Hestia nodded, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "I mean, you know that I'm pretty sexual. I will do almost anything a bloke wants me too and I will do so with a smile on my face. But I am not the kind of a girl for that. However, he didn't even ask me!"

"Go through this again," Alice said, staring at her friend. "You went to his flat to surprise him and he opened the door?"

She nodded. "Yes, invited me in. Told me to make myself comfortable in the common room. He said that he was just finishing up some work and would be another thirty minutes if I didn't mind waiting. I figured what's thirty minutes really. So I drank the wine that he gave me and I sat in his common room. That's when I heard the banging."

"Banging?"

Hestia nodded. "Yes, like something was smacking against the wall. It didn't stop so I went to investigate thinking something was wrong and all sorts of terrible things are going through my mind when I push open his bedroom door. There's Pierre, two red scarves tied around his wrists and tied to the bed posts behind him. He's sporting a rather impressive erection that is covered in whipped cream. There's a blonde nibbling at his earlobe and another blonde licking the whipped cream. I honestly saw red, but as I went to step into the room, a brunette joined them on the bed. I honestly was in complete shock. He didn't even look guilty, just pleased with himself. So I just looked at him in disgust and told him to piss off and I walked out. But first I made sure to dump the bottle of red wine he left me all over his furniture. The tool."

"Three?" Lily said giggling now. "How would you even … never mind, wow. You should have cursed him or something."

"I thought about it, but he was a muggle." She shrugged now and grinned at Alice. "Besides, after leaving his place I went to a cafè across the street from his flat and there I met Philippe so it all worked out."

Alice nodded, shaking her head. "Wow. Only you, Tia."

"I know, right?"

Lily stood up to hug her friend. "Well, I'm glad that you had a great time, despite your adventure in the beginning. You're right … that needed to be shared in person." When Hestia grinned she laughed. "I have to go meet James and start the meeting for the prefects. I'll see you at the feast."

Hestia grabbed Lily's hand as she turned away. "One more thing?" When her friend's eyebrow rose in question she grinned. "Let's see that promise ring."

Alice squealed in excitement as the two of them hovered over Lily's hand. "It's so gorgeous! The Claddagh is the most beautiful promise ring of them all because each marking means something."

Lily nodded. "I know. I love it." She grinned at her friends. "I'm incredibly in love with him."

Alice grinned widely. "I'm so happy for you!" She hugged her friend tightly making Lily laugh.

"Thanks Alice! But I really have to get to this meeting. I'll see you two later!" She hurried out of the compartment and froze in her tracks when she almost walked head first into Severus Snape. She made to go around him but he grabbed her arm.

"Lily, wait!"

"Let go of me," she said coldly, pleased that her voice didn't tremble like her body did. A year later and he still terrified her, shame washed through her.

Snape shook his head, tightening his grip on her arm. "No, please. I need to talk to you. I haven't approached you since Christmas of last year. I've given you the space that you demanded. Will you please just listen to me for five minutes?"

Lily ripped her arm free of his gasp and pushed herself back against the wall of the train. "Leave me alone." Tears were in her eyes now as she slowly moved away from him.

The compartment door behind her back was opened and she fell, Sirius' arms came around her quickly as he shifted her body and felt her tremble. His eyes met Snape's across the way and they darkened. He pushed Lily back into the compartment and stepped out into the hall.

"You stay the fuck away from her, Snape! Or I will hunt you down and kill you myself."

Snape's fury was in his eyes. "You can't keep me away from her, Black! I just want to talk to her for five minutes! That's it! If after five minutes she wants me to keep my distance I promise I will. It's been over a year!"

Sirius stepped so close to him that their faces were almost touching. "A year since you tortured her? Hmm, yeah, she should totally be over it. You stay the fuck away from her, do you hear me?" He shoved him so hard, his head smacked against the back wall.

Lily opened the compartment door, twisting her hands together nervously. "Sirius, I … I have to meet James … the meeting."

He nodded, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "Come on, baby, I'll take you." When Snape made to stand up, his fist connected with his jaw as he walked by. He kissed the top of Lily's head as they headed down the hall towards the Heads' compartment. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head, tears in her eyes. She turned into his arms and he hugged her tightly, pushing her against the wall to let a student pass. "Why am I still so scared? It was a year ago and I … just the sight of him makes my blood run cold. I'm ashamed."

"There is no need to be ashamed, Lily. You're one of the bravest people that I know. Snape is scum and deserves to be killed in my personal opinion. But he's here. He has kept his distance from you. He's never once approached you since Christmas of last year, right?" When she nodded he continued, "He obviously wants to talk to you about something. I'd bet that he wants to apologize and I'm afraid to tell you that he's probably going to try again soon."

She trembled and buried her face in his shoulder. "Okay … okay … I'm okay."

He kissed the top of her head again. "Are you going to tell James?"

Lily shook her head. "No … I … no. Not unless something else happens, but I will make sure that I start traveling with him all the time. No more walks alone until Snape decides to stop."

Sirius nodded. "Alright. I happen to agree with you."

"You … you do?"

"James will fucking tear him apart if he finds out that just talking to you scares you. This is the better way, Lily. Now go on into him, you're going to be late for the meeting."

Lily stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for being my friend."

He grinned widely at her. "You're welcome." He watched her walk into the compartment up ahead and close the door. Now he was going to find Snape and finish their conversation.

It only took him ten minutes to find him. He was sitting in a compartment alone at the back of the train so Sirius closed the compartment door behind him as he stepped inside.

"Snape."

He looked up and nodded at Sirius. "Here to finish kicking the shit out of me?"

"I might be." He crossed his arms in front of him. "Why are you trying to talk to Lily? It was a year ago. You were told to stay away from her. You attempted once, McGonagall told you to leave her alone and now at the beginning of a new year you decide to try again. Why?"

Snape swallowed slowly, his fists clenched at his sides. "I know you don't believe that I was actually under the Imperious Curse and I'm not going to sit here and declare my innocence to you about that. But I want to talk to Lily. I want to apologize and to just … I just need to talk to her. Do you have any idea what it's like to wake up one day and not remember anything of your life for months at a time? Then to hear that you did all of these terrible things … it's a never-ending nightmare that I want to try to rectify. I just want to talk to her. I promise that I won't hurt her or touch her again. I just want to talk to her."

Sirius nodded. He understood Snape's reasoning and it infuriated him. He had waited. He had given Lily time to heal and to move on with her life before approaching her, Sirius had to give him points for that, but he definitely hadn't taken in his own impact on her.

"I get that you need to talk to her for your own well-being or whatever, but she doesn't want to talk to you. You say her name and she trembles in fear at the sound of your voice. She's ashamed of it, yes, but after what you did to her … she's not ready to talk to you and I don't know if she ever will be. So I'm telling you one more time, stay the fuck away from her if you know what's good for you."

Sirius slammed the compartment door behind him. He hoped to Merlin that Snape listened to him because he imagined that the rage that he felt towards him wouldn't even compare to how James was going to react when he found out about Snape's plans.

Shit, he muttered, it was going to be a long year.

**The** feast was just as amazing as usual. Lily had pushed the incident with Snape aside and had enjoyed herself, laughing when James kept adding more food to her plate. They assisted the prefects in making sure all of the students were in their beds and it was almost eleven thirty by the time they made it to the big painting of Hogwarts castle. The guard standing at the door of the castle spoke solemnly.

"Password?"

James grinned, taking Lily's hand in his. "Gryffindor."

The portrait opened and they stepped through the small hallway together, stepping out into a small, warm and inviting common room. There was a large stone fireplace against the far wall. In front was a small wooden coffee table, two big comfy chairs with red and gold pillows and a love seat in deep red with gold pillows. Beneath their feet was plush sink into me carpet and there was a big window with a window seat on the far way near the fireplace.

On the left side of the room was a winding staircase. Lily moved up it first and smiled when she approached the next landing. There were two doors, one said Lily Evans and the other James Potter. She pushed open her door, smiling when James followed her inside.

In the middle of the room was a large four poster bed covered with a beautiful Gryffindor coloured duvet and large pillows. There was a window on either side of the bed. A beautiful wooden desk and chair was against the one wall along with an armoire against the wall a few feet away. She pulled open the one door, smiling at the closet and then opened the second door on the right side of the room.

Inside was the most beautiful bathroom, nicer than the prefects' bathroom in her opinion. There was a stand-up shower in the far corner and a beautiful huge bathtub with all sorts of different faucets and dials that Lily knew were filled with different soaps and provided bubbles or jets. There was a large counter across the far side with two sinks and two cupboards and a door directly across from the one they had entered through.

She turned to smile at James. "Do you think that leads to your room?"

James kissed her quickly making her laugh. "I sure hope so."

They stepped into his room, smiling when she saw that it was very similar to hers just the opposite lay-out. He kissed her deeply as they moved into the room, sitting her down on the bed.

"So … what room are we moving into?"

"Presumptuous are we?"

James kissed her ear, his lips trailing down her neck as she arched her head back to give him more access and than he stopped. "You're right. What am I thinking. Please go back to your own room now."

Lily climbed further back onto his bed and unbuttoned her top. "Alright. I just need a minute."

Her blouse hit the floor followed by her kilt and then her shoes. James' mouth watered as she kneeled in the center of his bed in nothing but white knee high socks, a triangle of blue lace and a white silk bra. She reached up and pulled the pins from her hair and her beautiful auburn hair cascaded down her body. She smiled seductively at him.

"I'm going to bed now. Goodnight, James."

She started to climb off of the bed and then gasped when she found herself on her back and twined her arms around his neck.

"You're not going anywhere," he growled.

When his lips met hers and his hand cupped her through the blue lace she knew that he was right. She had no intention of going anywhere.

**Classes **picked up as usual and Lily found herself back in the swing of things. Her and James decided that they would patrol Friday nights and Wednesday nights, splitting the other nights up with the prefects. They would have their weekly meetings every Monday after dinner and the prefects knew how to get ahold of them if anything else were to come up.

As September winded down into October, Lily found herself breathing in relief. Snape hadn't found her since the train and she was grateful for it. If she was honest with herself, she was surprised that he had only approached her twice since everything had happened. She imagined that he himself would need answers, but she wasn't ready to talk to him. She didn't think that she would ever be ready.

She smiled at Professor Slughorn as he patted her on the back. Her weekly training sessions with him on Tuesday nights were going well. She couldn't wait to write her Potions Master test. She grabbed her books as she spoke.

"Thanks again, Professor. I really appreciate you taking the time to help me train."

Professor Slughorn grinned widely at her. "M'dear, you are an incredibly gifted potions student. It is my pleasure to share with you my knowledge. When you write that test in May, we'll have us a celebration!"

Lily grinned at those words. May. It was unbelievable. "Deal."

She pulled her book bag up onto her shoulder and headed out of the dungeons. She was in the Transfiguration wing when she heard her name.

"Lily?"

She turned around slowly, having recognized the voice. Her stomach trembled and she hated herself for feeling so scared at just the sound of his voice. Hadn't she only just been thinking that she was thankful that he had yet to approach her again?

"Please, just wait. I know that you have every right not to listen to me. In fact, you have every right to kill me, but please, just hear me out," Severus begged, as he adjusted the pile of books in his arms.

"Why should I?" She whispered, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Look, take our you wand and keep it pointed at me if it makes you feel better. Just please let me talk."

She stared at him for a moment. His eyes looked desperate. She pulled her wand from her kilt and pointed it in his direction. "Two minutes."

She followed Severus into an empty classroom of her choosing, keeping her wand pointed at him. When he closed the door behind them she took a deep breath. "You have two minutes, Severus, that's it."

He nodded, putting his books down and his wand on the desk before taking five big steps away from it to show her that she was in control. "I'll leave my wand there, alright?" At her nod, he let his arms fall to his sides. "I know that you don't want to talk to me and that you don't want me to apologize because how can I say the words 'I'm sorry' for what I did to you. But I am, Lily. I am so incredibly sorry. I know that no one can prove that I was under the Imperious Curse, but I swear to you that I was. I didn't know what I was doing. I'm not saying that I haven't made mistakes because I have. I chose to join the Dark Lord."

"Why?" She asked him, her wand still pointed at him. "What happened to you, Severus? You used to be my friend."

Severus looked ashamed as he spoke. "Being in Slytherin House changes you. That's not an excuse, I know that, it's just that everyone there kept bothering me about why I was friends with someone like you. They told me that muggleborns were the scum of the earth and that by associating with you I was defaming myself and the name of Slytherin House. That you weren't really who I thought you were. Then, we began to see less of each other as you made new friends and one day back in November of first year, the break happened for me. Potter and his band of idiots got an Outstanding on a Defence Against the Dark Arts project. I had worked by ass off for that project and all I had scored was an E. They were always joking around and I just knew that it was a lie. I confronted Potter. He told me that I was being a prat and that he wouldn't cheat on something he could easily get an outstanding mark in. I persisted. I got in his face and eventually my jealously got the best of me and I lashed out. He responded with something as mundane as a levitation charm and flipped me upside down. I yelled and everyone in the hallway began to point and laugh. You laughed, Lily. You took his side, not mine."

Lily did remember that day. She had turned the corner in the hall and had seen Severus swinging upside down from statue to statue like some form of Tarzan. It had been funny. "Yes, I did. I thought that it was a joke as I hadn't seen the altercation."

"Well, it was the last straw for me. I cut you out of my life." He scratched his chin and sighed. "Most of the people I know are in awe of the Dark Lord. Joining him was my decision, no matter how good or bad that decision was. It was mine. But the last thing that I remember was stepping into the bathroom to clean myself up after Potter's little escapade down by the lake after exams. When I finally came around it was two months later and I was at the Ministry of Magic in a hearing. Now Dumbledore told me what happened to you, Lily. That I … I allowed it to happen and I am so sorry for that. But I … I didn't rape you."

"And that makes it alright?" She yelled, anger boiling up inside of her. How could he just stand there and say that he didn't rape her? "What you did was so much worse, Severus! You stood there! You just fucking stood there while he did those terrible things to me! You took my wand! You touched me and grabbed at me! You froze my body so that I couldn't fight back when he pushed himself inside of me!" Her voice broke now as she finished. "What you did was truly more evil than what Malfoy ever could have done to me!"

Tears rolled down her cheeks as James burst through the classroom door. His arm moved so fast that she almost missed it, but Snape was on the floor, holding his hand over his jaw. Then James was pulling her into his arms and holding her close.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Lily. I should have been here faster!" He crooned as he held her.

Lily shook her head, wiping furiously at her tears. "He didn't hurt me, Jamie."

James turned to glare at Snape as he stood up, massaging his rather painful jaw. "You deserved that anyhow."

Severus nodded. "Yes, I did. Lily, I really am sorry. You must know that. I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you. Ever. I love you."

She closed her eyes and burrowed her face into James' chest. "What you did," she said quietly. "What you did had nothing to do with love." She tugged on James' hand, turning to look at Severus one last time. "You're not even capable of love if you can do something like that. Stay away from me."

He only nodded as he watched her walk away.

James didn't say a word to her until they in the privacy of the Heads' common room, then he turned on her. "What the hell were you thinking, being alone in a classroom with him? After what he did to you? I was coming back from the library and I heard you yelling and when I heard the words my heart just about stopped in my chest!"

Lily wrapped her arms around herself, tears in her eyes. "He needed to talk to me, James. I think maybe, I needed to let him. Saying those things to him … it's like a weight has been lifted from my own chest."

James pulled her into his arms, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be yelling at you. I just … when I saw you alone in the classroom with him, I panicked."

"He's tried to talk to me before, James. But just the sound of his voice has terrified me," she confessed, her cheek resting against his heart. "Last Christmas … when you found me upset in the hall. He had tried to talk to me and I panicked. I had to get away. Then on the train ride back to school he tried again. I'm scared of him still and I'm ashamed of that. Today, I think … I think my fear is gone." She explained.

James brushed his hand down her long straight hair as she spoke. "You're not afraid of him anymore?"

She nodded. "I don't think that I am. I just … I hate him. What he did, Jamie, that was truly worse than what Malfoy did. He could have saved me and he didn't."

"Lily, the last person that I want to defend in a million years is Snivellus but … I think that he was telling the truth, about being under the Imperious Curse."

Her eyes met his as she stepped back. "What?"

"Just hear me out for a minute," he took her hand in his as he spoke. "Snape has been mooning over you for years. Trust me, as someone who spent hours a day doing the exact same thing, you recognize when someone else likes your girl. He definitely has had the hots for you for a long time, now whether that's love or not I don't know, but there it is. It's actually one of the reasons why I picked on him so much. I had known you guys were friends and I worried that you would choose him over me since you seemed to hate me so much. But then he started treating you like shit and that just made me angry so I picked on him even more. Being in Slytherin, with so many people that are supporting the rise of Voldemort has to be hard. Not everyone is as strong as you and I, Lily. He made the wrong choice and maybe he deserved to be put under the Imperious for making that choice, but I honestly believe that never in a million years would he have done what he did to you if he was in his right mind."

Lily stared at him, her almond-shaped green eyes wide. "You think that I should forgive him?"

"I never said that," James said carefully. "Whether you forgive him or not, I couldn't care less. What matters to me is your well-being. Baby, I don't want you to be terrified of him your entire life. I don't want you to hate someone so strongly that it eats you up inside."

She bit her bottom lip, shaking her head. "You … I can't talk to you right now." She turned and hurried up the stairs, making James wince when he heard her bedroom door slam shut.

Great, he thought, now you've done it.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and slowly made his way upstairs. He let himself into her bedroom and his heart broke when he saw her on the bed, sobbing.

James sat down on the corner of the bed and touched her arm. She jerked and moved further away from him. "Lily, baby, I'm sorry … I didn't mean to upset you."

"Go away, James."

He moved closer, lying down now and pulling her into him. She tugged away from him for a moment before she turned and buried herself in his chest as she sobbed. He rubbed his hands up and down her back as she cried. When she finally seemed to calm herself, he kissed her temple.

"I love you," he murmured into her hair.

Lily kissed him softly. "I'm sorry … I didn't mean to freak out like that."

James shook his head and held her close. "It doesn't matter. I just want to know that you're alright; that we're alright?"

She nodded. "We're alright. I don't know if can ever forgive him though, James, even if he was under the curse."

He brushed a hair out of her eyes and pursed his lips. "You follow your heart. I just don't want you to be scared of him all of the time. I can't be around to protect you all of the time, Lily, as much as I would like to be."

"I don't need your protection, Jamie."

He smiled, his fingers on her chin. "But you have it."

His deep hazel eyes bored into hers and she smiled at him. "I love you. I love you so much and it scares me how strong those emotions are between us. If what you say about Snape is true than I think I know somehow that you're right. I just don't know if I can accept it yet. I imagine all things take time and this isn't any different. All I know right now is that I'm not mad at you. I just don't want to think about him or anything of the kind."

He kissed her temple and lifted his hand, the blanket at the end of the bed covering them both. "Let's sleep on it then." His arms came around once more and she burrowed into him, into the warmth. That sounded like the best plan


	34. Chapter 34 The Celibate Bet

**Chapter XXXIV - The Celibate Bet**

**Lily **woke up the next morning snuggled close to James. She stretched out a little and he let out a tiny grunting sound as he rolled onto his stomach, taking half of the blankets with him. She grinned at that as she climbed out of the bed, surprised to find herself in nothing but her panties. James must have undressed her, she realized, after her sobbing.

She felt a little embarrassed to have broken down the way she had but she knew that what she had told James was true, talking to Snape had helped. She felt better than she had since everything had happened. She felt back in control of her own life, for real, not just cruising along on her happiness for as long as it lasted.

Lily sighed as she closed the bathroom door behind her and stepped out of her knickers. She scrubbed her hands over her face and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy from a night of crying. She wrinkled her nose and grabbed her wand, cleaning her teeth. She rinsed her mouth with cool water before she moved to turn on the shower. She stepped in and shut the curtain, smiling at the steady rise of steam coming up around her. She stood under the spray, sighing in contentment as the hot water beat down on her.

She pumped some of her shampoo into her hand and massaged her scalp, smiling as she did so before rinsing and adding conditioner. She shaved quickly as the conditioner sat in her hair before she reached for her body wash. She was soaping up her chest when hands slid around her waist and she found herself pressed back against a warm body.

"You smell fabulous," he murmured as he nibbled at her neck.

She smiled and turned her head to kiss him softly. "I didn't mean to wake you."

James spun her around and kissed her deeply. She smiled against his mouth and then let out a soft moan when his hand slid between her legs. Two fingers slid into her and she sighed into him.

James grinned at her as he worked her. He took the soapy washcloth from her hand and continued to wash her body as his fingers pleasured her. The dazed look on her face pleased him and when she shuddered and gasped, leaning against the wall for support, his grin widened. He finished washing her body and then began to wash himself.

Lily leaned against the shower wall, a little dazed from the orgasm that she had just received. James continued to shower himself as if nothing had happened so she reached for him, holding him in her hand until those beautiful hazel eyes met hers. She smiled slowly and squeezed.

"Lily," he breathed, pinning her back against the shower wall. "Move your hand."

She did and he slid into her quickly. They moved as one as the steam surrounded them and they came together. They rinsed off quickly when they were done and stumbled out. James wrapped her up in a huge towel, tugging her close to him as he did to kiss her softly.

"How are you this morning?" He asked, his voice serious as he kissed her temple.

Lily wrapped her hair in a towel and smiled at him. "I'm feeling pretty well after two orgasms." When he grinned, her smile widened. "I'm fine, James. Thank you for last night and for everything."

He tugged her close again, resting his chin on the top of her head. "It's what I'm here for." He kissed her temple gently. "Now I think we better get ready for the day."

Lily glanced at the clock. "Oh shit! We're going to be late for class!"

James merely grinned at her as she rushed out of the bathroom clutching her towel. Lily was definitely back.

**Lily **slipped into her Charms class just as the bell rang and Hestia wiggled her eyebrows at her suggestively as she took her seat.

"I see you missed breakfast this morning."

Lily blushed. "Shut it."

Alice smiled at her from her left. "Tia was just saying that something must have distracted you this morning."

"Someone more like it," she muttered under her breath and flipped her hair over her shoulder. She wore it in a long braid today as she really hadn't had time to style it. "I'm starving!"

Alice's grin widened. "Shouldn't have missed breakfast."

Lily simply smiled at her friends. "At least I had two orgasms."

"Bitch," Hestia said making her laugh.

James walked into the class then, grinning at Professor Flitwick who really didn't even notice that he was late. He took a seat in between Sirius and Remus and behind Lily.

"Evans," he said, grinning when she turned around. He tossed an apple at her. "Wouldn't want you to starve."

Lily stuck her tongue out at him but bit into the apple. He really did know her too well.

It wasn't until she got to Potions class that she saw Snape again. True to his word, he didn't even glance in her direction. She wrote down the instructions by Professor Slughorn and wrote out a quick note on a spare piece of parchment. She needed him to understand a few things and she felt like a note was the best way to do it.

_Severus,_

_I don't know if I can ever forgive you. _

_ But James convinced me that you must have truly been_

_ under the Imperious Curse to have done that to me. I just_

_ wanted to let you know that I'm alright. But we won't ever_

_ be friends again. I still think you're an amazing potions_

_ student and that one day you will do great things. I'm just_

_ sorry that your one stupid mistake, joining Voldemort, is _

_ going to stop me from seeing you do them._

_ You used to be a good person, Sev._

_ I'm sorry that that changed._

_ ~ Lily_

She carefully folded the parchment up and when she got up to grab her supplies, she put it on his desk, her eyes meeting his for one moment before she moved away. They were done and when their eyes had met, they had both acknowledged that.

Lily pushed it out of her mind for the rest of the morning. She didn't think about it again until Sirius draped his arm over her shoulder at lunch.

"Hey, James told me what happened last night? You alright?"

Lily kissed his cheek and turned into his arms for a warm hug. "Thank you."

Sirius hugged her, smiling when she pulled away. "You're welcome. What for?"

She kissed his cheek again. "Just thank you."

He watched her walk away, puzzled. He looked over at James who had been sitting across the table from them. "What was that about?"

James shrugged. "I couldn't tell you, mate."

Alice rolled her eyes as she nibbled on a carrot stick. "Idiots. She was thanking Sirius for all of his help; being there for her and asking her if she is okay. Really!"

She walked away after Lily, who was sitting further down the table talking to Hestia, and James and Sirius just grinned at each other.

Sirius sat down next to his friend and nodded at Remus. He was watching a first year down the table. "Moony, find young Nymphadora interesting, do you?"

Remus grinned at his friend. "I find it a bit fascinating that she can change her appearance at will. She keeps switching her hair colour and style and her nose … makes you wonder what she actually looks like. She's going to be a powerful witch if she's already that good as a kid."

Sirius nodded. "Definitely. Aunt Dromeda is very powerful herself as is her husband Ted. He was muggleborn, but he's really gifted."

"That's your cousin?"

"Yup. She's the one I told you is a metamorphmagus. She's really gifted, even though she's only eleven."

"Wicked," Remus said.

James grinned at them. "Hey Remus, I heard Violet telling Mary-Anne that you asked her out?"

Remus nodded, glancing over to the Hufflepuff table where the pretty black-haired Violet Monroe was sitting. "I might have. Is that a crime?"

"No, I think it's great. You don't date enough."

"James, James, James, we've been over this a thousand times! You don't date girls, you shag them," Sirius said as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

Abigail Martin, who was sitting next to Sirius, elbowed him in the gut. "Asshole."

Sirius simply grinned at her. "Jealous?"

James only rolled his eyes, deciding not to listen to Sirius attempt to pick up Abigail and instead turning his attention back to Remus. "So what are you guys doing tonight?"

Remus shrugged. "We were just going to meet after dinner in the courtyard and go for a walk around the lake, get to know each other a little. She's … well, she's gorgeous and she's always been really nice to me."

"You'll have a great time, I know it."

"Thanks James. Listen, is Lily really alright, after what happened last night? When you told us you found her alone with Snape, I know we were all concerned."

James nodded, smiling at his friend. "Yeah, I think she is. I think she's finally good, really good. It's not something that she's ever going to forget, but she's good. She said what she needed to say and its over. I think that she's going to be fine."

Remus nodded. "I'm glad."

James glanced down the table where his girlfriend was sitting and he smiled at her. She was definitely good. But he had plans of making her even better.

Meanwhile, a little ways down the Gryffindor table, Hestia was filling Lily and Alice in on her date the night before with Benjamin Stokes.

"He is an amazing kisser … first time in a while I really just wanted to spend the next twenty-four hours glued to his lips," Hestia said making Alice chuckle.

"Frank is pretty good, Tia."

Hestia grinned. "Yeah, but you won't let me kiss Frank to compare." She winked at her friend before continuing. "Anyway, amazing kisser. I was sitting on his lap in one of the empty classrooms as we indulged in some really great lip-locks when he stopped kissing my lips and moved down my neck to my collarbone and boy oh boy, if I thought he was good at kissing, he's even better not on your lips. I let him take off my shirt but no further … I think he could be very interesting. We're meeting up again tonight."

"Are you just hooking up or dating?" Lily asked, knowing that you really had to check with Hestia.

Hestia smiled. "Dating. He asked me to be his girlfriend and it was so cute. Besides, I've been told I give it up too easy."

Lily and Alice busted into laughter.

"What?" Hestia demanded as Lily choked on her pumpkin juice.

"Tia, you're a total trollop!" Lily said, gesturing down to where her own boyfriend sat with his friends. "Sometimes I think you're the female equal to Sirius."

"Ouch! Really?" Hestia asked, pouting a little. "Am I really as bad as him?"

Alice shook her head. "No, not as bad as him, no one is as bad as the man whore, however, you do give it up too easily. I think you and Ben should take the opportunity to get to know each other before you get too serious."

Lily nodded. "Other than the fact that he's an incredible kisser, what else do you know about him?" When Hestia hesitated, Lily's eyes widened. "Tia!"

Hestia grinned. "I know some stuff. Okay, look, I will get to know him better. I promise."

Lily grinned at Alice. "I think we should do it now."

Alice nodded, drinking her grape juice. "I agree. Twenty galleons?"

"Definitely."

"Do what now? Twenty galleons for what?" Hestia asked.

Alice tucked her hair behind her ears as she spoke. "Lily and I were talking a few days ago and we decided to dare you to do something."

Hestia put her hands together, grinning now. "You know I can't resist a dare."

Lily grinned. "Alright, we dare you to remain celibate until the New Year."

Hestia's mouth dropped open. "Celibate?"

Alice nodded. "No Os, no sex of any kind."

Hestia stared at her friends in horror. "You're not serious!"

"No, but we wish we could get him to do it too. Of course we're serious! You are like a sex addict! Since school started you've already been with two guys before Ben and its only the end of October … that's a little excessive! You need to cool it so we dare you."

"Okay, but like how strong is this dare? I mean … is it only me that is celibate?"

Lily nodded. "No sex until the New Year and you get forty galleons."

Hestia bit her lip for a moment. "Make it eighty and you got yourself a deal."

Lily and Alice grinned at each other. "Deal."

Hestia sighed as she twisted her fork in her macaroni salad. "I miss sex already."

Alice laughed as she finished up her lunch. "You can do it."

She sighed. "I don't think Ben will be as happy with this situation."

"What won't Ben be happy about it?" Sirius asked, taking a seat next to Lily.

"Nothing," Hestia muttered.

Alice simply grinned. "Lily and I are going to pay Tia eighty galleons if she can remain celibate until the New Year."

Sirius grabbed his heart, eyes widening. "Tia, my love, don't do it! It's a terrible, terrible trap!"

Hestia grinned at him. "A trap really? You don't think I can do it?"

Sirius rested his cheek on his hand as he grinned at her. "You love cock way too much to succeed."

Hestia's eyebrow rose. "I dare you to do it too."

"Excuse me?"

Alice and Lily were grinning widely now. "I dare you to do it with me. Remain celibate until the New Year."

"Please, you think eighty galleons is enough to keep my cock in my pants?" Sirius demanded, looking at them like they were stupid.

Hestia reached under the table to squeeze him through his pants. "Celibate until New Year's and we'll break the bet together."

"Why should I?"

Hestia leaned closer to him and whatever she whispered in his ear was enough to make him blush and sweat to break out over his top lip causing Lily and Alice to grin at each other.

"Deal?" She asked, her hand still on his crotch.

Sirius looked at Lily and Alice. "Does this remaining celibate thing include wanking?"

Alice shrugged, looking at her friend. "What do you think?"

Lily nodded. "Yes, it includes any form of sex … even pleasuring yourself."

Sirius sighed. "Fine, I'm in, but I want eighty galleons from you two as well."

Lily winced … a hundred a sixty was a bit more than she had planned on. But this was too good of an opportunity to pass up. "Deal."

She shook hands with Sirius and Hestia, followed by Alice just as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch and she grabbed her book bag to head to Transfiguration class.

James caught up with her in the hallway, taking her bag from her grasp. "What are you grinning about?"

She quickly filled him in on their lunch conversation and he laughed. "I'm totally in on this bet. There is no way that both Sirius and Tia can hold out two full months."

Lily shrugged as she took her seat. "We'll see, whatever Tia offered to do to Sirius was enough to make him blush so … he is definitely determined enough to hold out and she is equally as stubborn."

James nodded, grinning wickedly. "Doesn't mean we have to make it easy on them."

Lily didn't get a chance to ask him what he meant by that until she saw him pass a note to Danielle Stevens from Ravenclaw, a rather big-breasted brunette. He merely winked at her as he did so and Lily watched as Danielle carefully popped open the middle button on her blouse so that when she moved you could see the outline of firm round breasts being held in her bra. She turned and partnered herself with Sirius, making a point to push her chest out and Lily stifled a laugh as Sirius seemed to be trying his hardest not to look.

James was right. It didn't have to be easy.

When Transfiguration ended, she grinned at her boyfriend. "Do you want to work on our Transfiguration project in study hall?"

He kissed her cheek, smiling at her. "I actually have somewhere else to be today. I'll see you later in the common room before dinner?"

Lily only nodded and watched in bewilderment as he hurried away.

"Where is James going?" Alice asked, holding her books to her chest to prevent them from slipping away.

Lily shrugged. "I have no idea. He said he had somewhere else to be."

Alice shook her head. "Who knows."

They walked together to the Great Hall for study period and Alice filled Lily in on Frank's latest letter. He was in the Auror Academy now and was very busy with training and study courses. Apparently he had accidentally gotten himself stuck in one of the obstacle courses and every time he had tried to use magic to get himself out, he would be blasted back into the same spot until he could figure out another way, without magic. They wanted Aurors to be able to use their wits as well as their magic.

"I miss him a lot," she confessed as they found their seats and began to open their books.

Lily nodded. "I couldn't imagine being in school a year by myself without James. It still blows my mind to say that but I couldn't. You and Frank are doing so well."

Alice blushed, biting her lip. "Frank is coming to visit in two weeks for the Hogsmeade trip and I really don't have any plans of being celibate."

Lily laughed as someone shushed them from further down the table. She dropped her voice to a whisper as she spoke. "I don't blame you. My morning alone proves that I don't plan on being celibate either."

Alice grinned. "Do you think we're being unfair after what we just asked of Tia and Sirius?"

"No way," Lily insisted. "Those two need to be taken down a peg or two! It's not the fact that they're having sex, it's that neither one of them have a steady boyfriend or girlfriend and are bouncing around left and right! That's what we're trying to slow or stop or even see if they can do it. I mean, honestly, I don't even know how many guys Tia has had sex with."

"Very few," Alice said quietly. "Tia's all talk. We spoke about it last July before she went to France. I told her about my first time with Frank and she confessed that she's only been with two guys other than Sirius, not including the Frenchmen in the summer."

"Well, that is true. There was only the two, the Frenchmen, and Sirius but that's you know actual sex. Oral is another story altogether."

Alice nodded. "That number is a little bit bigger."

"I mean, it's not astronomical or anything but still, I think two months of celibacy will do wonders for her. I think it will do really great for Sirius as well."

"I agree."

Lily sighed, opening up her Charms textbook. "Alright, we really need to get working on this. Then I have to go meet James in our common room. Wednesday is our night for patrolling so I'm going to make him finish our Transfiguration project before we go out. And find out where he is this afternoon."

"Good plan. I think I'll get Tia to work on ours as well," Alice said.

Lily let out another sigh and focused her attention on the eighth chapter of her charms textbook. Homework time, she told herself, and she got to work.

**James** did indeed have somewhere to be, but it definitely wasn't anything that Lily would have even considered. Skipping study hall seemed natural to him to get it down as it was the last class of the day and he and Lily both had to patrol tonight but he wanted to spend some alone time with her. He found the prefects he was looking for and worked out a trade for Friday night patrol for this week and grinned. Now that they had the evening free, he had some more work to do.

He hurried down to the kitchens to talk to the house elves. He filled the house elves in on his plan and they agreed with a smile before he rushed into the secret passageway under Honeydukes and hurried to the flower shop. He bought up two bags of fresh rose petals, a mix of pink and red, and stopped to pick up a few candles and two bottles of red wine. He rushed back to his dorm, using his invisibility cloak so that no one would catch him with his purchases.

James stepped into his bedroom and carefully turned down his bed. He grabbed his pajamas and Lily's favourite pajamas and placed them behind the bathroom door before he hurried back into his own bedroom to spread the rose petals over his bed. He lit the floating candles around the room before he made a trail of rose petals to the bathroom where he set up the tub full of more rose petals and steaming hot water. He poured two glasses of red wine and placed them on the edge of the tub before he hooked up Lily's record player in the bathroom to play her favourite album, _Abbey Road_. He had just finished when he heard her come into the common room.

James rushed down the stairs and her eyebrow rose questioningly when she saw him.

"Why did you skip study hall? I know that you have just as many essays to write as I do?" She asked as she dropped her bag on the floor near the table and stepped out of her shoes.

James smiled. "I had something that I needed to do."

"What's that?"

He stepped towards her, tugging her close to kiss her softly. "We didn't really talk much today."

Lily wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his heart. "I'm alright. Really, I am."

He kissed her temple as he just held her. "I know. I could tell by the way you thanked and confused Sirius. But tonight I just want you to relax. We don't have patrol. We have nothing to do tonight."

"We do have patrol. It's Wednesday."

"Nuh-uh, I traded. Night off."

Her eyebrow rose. "Well, that was nice of you but I have two essays due on Friday."

"Today's Wednesday."

"James …"

He grinned at her when she pulled away to look at him. "We'll revisit the essays later. Right now, come upstairs with me."

Her eyebrow rose. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why is that?"

"I think this morning's shower is the answer to that question."

His grin widened and he took her hand. "Trust me."

She let him lead her upstairs and into her bedroom. She could hear The Beatles crooning '_Something in the way she moves, attracts me like no other lover.'_ "This is my favourite album."

James nodded. "I know." He stopped in front of the bathroom door and carefully loosened her tie. "You need to be naked now."

Her eyebrow rose again. "Oh I do, do I?"

He nodded, grinning. "Definitely."

His mood seemed to be rather playful so Lily let him undress her slowly, soft kisses here and there so that by the time she stood naked in front of him she was wet. He was still fully dressed but he slipped his hand between her legs and her head fell back in surrender as he pleasured her. She came against him, sighing as he kissed her neck.

"What is this for?" She asked him, her body still quaking.

James kissed her softly. "Just relax and enjoy."

"I am enjoying."

His grin widened, "But you're not relaxed."

"You have too many clothes on for me to be completely relaxed," she pouted.

James grinned and slid his lips over her collarbone. His left hand kneaded her breast as she carefully unbuttoned his shirt and removed his tie. He helped her undress him, smiling when she wrapped her hand around him.

"Nuh-uh, there will be time for that later." He took her hand into his and opened the bathroom door.

Lily's eyes widened.

The music played. The candles floated, illuminating the bathroom in a romantic glow. Rose petals trailed the floor up into the tub and she saw the two glasses of wine.

"James …"

He scooped her up into his arms and stepped into the tub with her so that her body was leaning back against his. He fixed her braid so that it was up out of the water and then handed her a glass of wine. She took a sip, turning her head to kiss him softly.

"James, this is amazing."

He only kissed her again, sliding his hand under the water and between her legs. His hand disappeared and she kissed him.

"James, what is all this for? What's the occasion?"

He didn't answer her. Instead he moved, switching their places in the tub so that he could slide under the water. She watched in fascination as he dipped his head under and parted her lips with his tongue. Lily placed her wine glass on the little shelf and gripped the side of the tub for support as he brought her to peak. She cried out his name as she came and merely stared at him in amazement when he lifted his head from the water.

"How can you breathe under there?"

James picked up his wine glass and took a deep drink. Then he covered his lips with hers. She sighed into him.

"James …"

"Jamie," he said, his voice gruff. "I fucking love it when you call me Jamie."

"Jamie," she whispered as he kissed her.

James lifted her hips, placing her in his lap so that she was straddling him and he slid deeply inside of her.

"Jamie," she moaned as he moved. Water sloshed over the sides of the tub and when he came she cradled him to her breast, kissing his cheek before she curled into him, the hot water moving in little waves against their bodies.

He kept his arms wrapped around her and they finished their wine in silent contentment. When the water began to chill, they stepped out and he carefully dried her off. She only smiled when she watched him grab her lotion and let him rub her down with it. When he was finished she noticed he had gotten a little excited doing so but he merely slipped on his pajama bottoms and a tee shirt and handed her her own favourite pajamas to wear; one of his old Quidditch shirts and pair of his boxers.

James took her hand in his again and led her downstairs into the common room. The coffee table was laid out with two tall candles in the middle and two steaming plates of pasta. There was a salad and some garlic bread in the centre and she turned to look at him.

"What is this all about? This is amazing!"

James grinned at her and tugged her up against him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She told him, more puzzled by this. "This is all so … it's incredible, James, but what is it all for?"

James waited until she was seated and poured her another glass of wine. "This is because I love you. Last night, with Snape you were able to say what you needed to say to him. I know that you were mad at me last night and I know that you forgave me just as quickly as you got angry. You've been on edge and you've been working like a maniac for the last two months. You've become Head Girl and you're doing an incredible job as I knew you would. But I think you need a day to relax. I wanted to do something special for you, for no reason at all other than the fact that you deserve it and that you are amazing and this is what I came up with. Alright? Now stop asking questions. Relax. Enjoy."

Lily simply stared at him as he stabbed some of his pasta and began to eat. She moved, straddling him on the floor and kissing him deeply, so deeply that she tasted the red sauce on his tongue.

"Two orgasms this morning, two orgasms this afternoon, a bubble bath and a romantic dinner for two is your way of telling me you love me?"

"I guess," he muttered.

Lily kissed him again. "James Potter, I want to marry you."

"What?" He asked in surprise.

Lily ran her fingers through his unruly black hair. "You heard me. I want to marry you. I want to have babies with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

James grinned widely. "Because of four orgasms, a bubble bath and a romantic dinner for two?"

"No, because you would actually take the time to even think about doing something like this let alone actually carrying it out. You're the most amazing man I've ever met and I wish that I would have realized it years earlier instead of treating you like crap and telling myself that I didn't want to date you. I love you." She told him, kissing him softly.

James stood up, sitting her down on the couch and disappeared upstairs. He came down a minute later with a tiny black box in his hand. "I've had this since I was fifteen. It's a family heirloom."

Lily watched in amazement as he opened the lid and she was blinded by the most beautiful ring that she had ever imagined. It was gold with a three-tiered diamond that sparkled up at her. The diamond itself was the size of her knuckles and she only gaped at it.

"What?" He said, grinning widely now. "Now that I've shown you the ring you've run out of things to say?"

"James … that's … you couldn't possibly expect me to wear that!"

He frowned at it. "Why not? Is it not big enough?"

Lily laughed rather haughty at that. "Oh that's rich! Jamie, it's … Merlin it's beautiful and its an heirloom … I just … I couldn't …"

He smiled now, understanding and slipped it on her finger so that it clicked with her promise ring. He kissed the rings and magically they moved, connecting as if they had been meant to be a set. "Yes, you can. This ring was made for you. Lily Evans, would you do me the incredible honour of becoming my wife?"

Lily stared down at the ring, tears in her eyes. "Yes."

She squealed when James picked her up, swinging her around the room as if she was weightless before he kissed her. He put her back down in front of her pasta.

"I think we should eat before our food gets cold."

Lily smiled at him as she took a bite of her pasta. "We're engaged."

He grinned widely. "Yeah we are. Does that scare you?"

She nodded. "Yes. In a good way."

"My mum is going to flip."

Lily placed a hand over her stomach and grinned. "We're engaged."

James ate his pasta as he smiled. "I know." He took her hand in his as he ate. "Eat."

Lily did. She grinned at him, her eyes twinkling in mischief. "James?"

"Hmm?" He asked, swallowing a bite of garlic bread.

"We're not going to be celibate tonight."

James grinned widely, leaning over to nip gently at her lips. "Most definitely not. You haven't even seen what I did to the bedroom yet."

Lily took a bite of her pasta and smiled at him. "And you haven't seen how I'm going to reward you for this."

When James' eyebrow rose, she merely grinned and sipped her wine.

They were definitely not going to be celibate tonight


	35. Chapter 35 November Rain

**Chapter XXXV - November Rain**

**Lily** sighed into James later on that evening. She was curled around him, naked and sated in his bed, the duvet wrapped around them. James was sleeping peacefully. She kissed his chest over his heart and slipped quietly from the bed. He rolled over, snuggling into the pillow and she smiled. He was so sweet looking when he was sleeping.

It was a rare chance for Lily to watch James sleep. She rang her fingers through his hair lovingly before she moved away to find her clothes. She found her pajamas on the floor and quickly got dressed. She pulled her hair back in a long braid again and tip-toed out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her. It was only nine o'clock and she wanted to get a bit of her homework done before James could distract her again.

She slipped into the common room, pleased to see that the house elves had already cleaned up their dinner. She opened her book bag and tugged out her Transfiguration notes. She had a feeling that McGonagall was going to throw a pop quiz their way tomorrow and she was usually right about these things.

She had just began making some study notes on the week's lessons when she heard the portrait hole open behind her. Lily, sitting cross-legged on the couch, turned to look over and was surprised to see Professor McGonagall standing there. Professors did come to the dorm rooms occasionally but it was so sparse that it still took her by surprise when one of them did.

Considering the hour, Lily guessed that this visit concerned a Head duty.

"Um, hi Professor," she said, putting her notes down.

Professor McGonagall smiled, moving to sit on the couch across from Lily. "Good evening, Miss Evans, sorry to disturb your homework time."

"It's no problem, I was just making some study notes for your class."

"I see," Professor McGonagall said, smiling at Lily. "You do never seemed surprised when I throw out a quiz."

Lily grinned. "I don't know, sometimes it's just a feeling I get and today during class I felt like you were giving off a vibe that a quiz would be coming soon."

McGonagall chuckled. "Well, I don't want to detain you from your studying too long so the reason I'm here is that I'm afraid that we have a bit of a problem. There are quite a few students who are not obeying our prefects. Hufflepuff prefects Sophia Addison and David Henderson came to see me this evening, complaining about students not taking their authority seriously. Now they are new this year, yes, but this could be a bigger problem if we don't nip it in the bud. It's already the beginning of November and we don't want to let them not have authority too much longer."

Lily nodded, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. "Definitely. I know that Addison and Henderson have had some issues and James and I have been working with them to try to help them gain more responsibility. However, Addison has great potential, but she's very shy. Have you ever heard her try to give an order, Professor? Half the time you can barely hear her and the other times there is no real force behind it. I've been trying to separate Addison from working with anyone she knows and hoping that will bring her out of her shell some."

"Good idea. The prefects all need to understand their responsibilities, but they also need to be obeyed by their fellow students."

"I understand. Do you have any suggestions of how James and I should handle this?" Lily asked.

McGonagall nodded. "Professor Dumbledore and I spoke and we decided that we would like for you to have weekly debriefings with Addison and Henderson personally, on top of the group debriefing. If you could ask them to keep journals of each event so that you can discuss it with them as well. We'll say up until the end of January for now. Every two weeks, you or James can come see me and we'll go over your notes. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good." Lily said, pleased that McGonagall was willing to help out. "Thank you."

McGonagall stood up, smiling. "You are very welcome. I know I can count on you to pass on this message to Mr. Potter. Where is Mr. Potter anyway? It is almost curfew."

Lily smiled. "He's actually in bed. He's a little exhausted today and decided to go to sleep early," she said hoping that she wasn't blushing and that McGonagall wouldn't guess what James would be exhausted from.

McGonagall nodded. "I see." Lily made to move her notes over as she stood up too and the flash of her ring caught her professor's eye. "Is that what I think it is?"

Lily blushed, biting her bottom lip. "James asked me to marry him and I said yes."

McGonagall took both of Lily's hands in her own, a warm smile on her stern face. "My very best to both of you. What a breathtakingly amazing ring! James has exceptional taste."

"Thank you, Professor."

McGonagall smiled as she made her way over to the portrait hole, "By the way, Lily, Monday's lesson might be important." She winked at her as the portrait hole closed behind her and Lily grinned.

McGonagall was truly great.

She studied for almost three hours. She stretched on the couch, surprised when she saw the clock read twelve thirty. She put her books away and turned the lights out, making her way back up to James' room. He was still snuggled in the blankets sleeping soundly.

She washed her face and cleaned her teeth once more before she crawled into bed with him. She lifted his arm and snuggled into him. He sighed into her hair and opened his eyes. His hand sliding down her back.

"Why are you wearing so many clothes?"

Lily kissed under his chin, "Because while you were resting I was studying."

"Studying? I only closed my eyes for a minute."

"Four hours," she told him.

"What?" James exclaimed, sitting up in the bed. "That can't be right!" He grabbed his glasses off the night table and looked at the clock. "Twelve forty-two!"

Lily removed his glasses, placing them back on the table and tugged him back down to the bed. "Shh, go back to sleep."

He wrapped his arms around her and breathed in the smell of her hair. "I guess you wore me out."

She grinned against his chest, "Guess I did." She looked at the ring on her hand, grinning widely. "We're engaged."

James smiled down at her. "Yeah, we are." He kissed her forehead. "Who should we tell first?"

Lily blushed and looked up at him. "I um … might have already told McGonagall."

"McG? Why?"

"Well, she was here a few hours ago to discuss Addison and Henderson and Head Duties and she saw the ring and she says that you have exceptional taste."

James grinned. "That I do. I'm glad McGonagall knows. What about our parents?"

Lily smiled, "It's only a month and a half until we're home for Christmas. I think we should wait and tell them in person. After all, we do have Petunia's wedding to attend over the holidays."

"Oh joy," James muttered making her laugh. "I agree. We won't tell our parents until we go home for the holidays." He kissed her softly. "Now, let's do something about these clothes."

"You're insatiable!"

He shook his head as he nibbled at her neck. "Shhh," and she lost herself in his lips and hands.

**Sirius **thought he was going to die. Or his cock would fall off. Which one came first was anyone's guess. All he knew was that two months was ridiculous!

It had already been two weeks since he had agreed to this stupid and insane notion of a Celibacy Bet … what had he been thinking? He grinned stupidly as he remembered what Hestia had promised to do to him if he succeeded and then he cursed himself when his already partly-erect penis stiffened. He turned the faucet in the shower and shrieked slightly when the cold water hit him, but the pressure was enough to end his problems.

"Are you alright, Padfoot?" Peter called out from the bathroom sink. He was brushing his hair and eyeing the shower wearily.

"Fine," Sirius called back knowing damn well that his friend was snickering at him. By now everyone knew that he had agreed to this dare.

He didn't know what was worse, everyone knowing or everyone mocking him about it.

Just last night, a beautiful Slytherin girl from fifth year had offered him a blow job, knowing that he would have to say no and then had smirked at him when he did. He would bet money that she would have definitely pleased him.

He cursed loudly and he heard Peter laugh. "Are you sure you're alright, Padfoot?"

"Shut it, Pete!"

Of course, if he was honest with himself, it wasn't only the damn bet that was bothering him. His best friend had popped the question. He wasn't sure why he was so surprised. He had seen it coming from a mile away and even if he had been clueless, the little hearts in James' eyes and the dancing angels around his head would have been a dead give-a-way.

James Potter was desperately in love with Lily Evans and after six years, she finally loved him back.

Marriage was inevitable.

For the last two weeks, the two of them had been a little too gooey for his taste. Holding hands and soft kisses and not to mention that Lily had started yesterday with possible wedding ideas. He loved Lily and he loved James, but no matter how much he cared for his best friends, he thought seventeen was way too young to be married. Okay, they would be eighteen in a few months, but it was still the same point.

He shut off the shower and grabbed his towel, quickly drying himself. He wrapped it around his waist and stepped out. Peter was still at the sink, cleaning his teeth now. Sirius noticed that he had nicked himself a few times shaving.

"Holding up alright?"

Sirius glared at him. "I'm going to punch you in the face. I swear it will happen."

Peter grinned as he rinsed out his mouth. "Nah, you love my pretty face!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Pretty my ass, I don't even know what Erica sees in you!"

"She's great!" Peter exclaimed, grinning widely. "Seriously though, are you going to make it? I'm pretty positive that you haven't gone this long without an orgasm since we were thirteen."

"I'm fine. Let's not talk about it." He grimaced.

He chuckled as Remus patted into the bathroom, half stripping as he made his way over to the showers.

"Morning Moony," Sirius said as Remus simply gave him the finger and climbed into the shower. Remus was not a morning person.

Sirius stared at Peter for a moment as he brushed his hair. "Pete, what do you think of this marriage thing?"

Peter shrugged, turning to look at his friend. "I think its great, Sirius. I mean, my mum and dad loved each other a lot. When my dad died my mum always said she felt like she lost a limb. You don't think James and Lily should get married?"

"No, not that. Those two will be ridiculously happy so much that others will gag in their presence. No, it's just that I think they are both young and I don't know, I guess I'm being stupid." He admitted.

Peter shook his head, cocking his hip against the counter. "No, you're not. It's a big surprise, but the war is starting out there and those of us that have found such happiness should hold onto it as tightly as we can. James is madly in love with Lily. He wants to make a life with her and I think that they will do an amazing job at it. You're just extra crappy about it because of the no sex thing."

Sirius nodded. Peter was definitely right about that. Not getting laid was making him quite irritable. "Yeah, you're right, Pete. Thanks."

He headed into the dorm room to get dressed for the day thinking about that. The last two weeks had definitely shown an increase in dangers. Lord Voldemort was rising in the wizarding world. The rumours that had been floating around about his true evil and his powers had finally officially hit. The papers had been full of mysterious deaths lately and not to mention that the so-called Death Eaters were being seen in public.

Gideon Prewett and his brother Fabian had been tortured and murdered, front page news the day before. Aurors suspected that Lord Voldemort had something to do with it, but no one knew for sure. It was getting so bad out there that people were afraid to say his name. As if uttering Lord Voldemort from your lips was a bad omen.

People were saying that he was worse than Grindelwald and others were looking towards Dumbledore to do something about it since Dumbledore had once upon a time gotten rid of Grindelwald.

Sirius had also read about Death Eaters torturing muggleborns. One of them had been strung up tiny needles all over his body. The brutality of the crimes were beyond sickening. People were beginning to panic. A few first and second year students had even been pulled from Hogwarts. He heard one young kid from Hufflepuff telling his friend that his parents were moving to France.

James had the right idea. The sooner he married Lily, the safer she would be. In the end, love didn't matter nearly as much as keeping Lily alive. That alone made it all worth it in his opinion.

On the plus side, as best man for the wedding (James hadn't asked him but obviously he was going to be the first choice), he had plans of throwing James an amazing bachelor party.

Strippers included.

He whistled as he got dressed for the day. Always looking on the bright side of life.

**Lily** was still in shock that she was actually engaged to James Potter. It was already the middle of November and yet when she looked down at the beautiful ring on her finger, she was surprised to see it there. She had a permanent smile on her face which both pleased and annoyed her friends.

Hestia, who was getting progressively more bitchy due to the lack of sex, was especially annoyed with her smile. She was really happy for her friend and her great news, that was a certainty, but she was also really annoyed with this bet that she had agreed to. Ben Stokes was a great guy. He made her tingle in all of the right places. He made her laugh. He was good-looking. He was an incredible kisser. And Merlin did she want to go further with him.

The night before she had finally confessed to him about the bet.

"You agreed to a what?" He asked, dragging his fingers through his chestnut coloured hair.

Hestia nodded, biting her bottom lip. "A celibacy bet. For two months … until New Year's Eve - midnight."

"Why?"

She sighed. "It's rather a long story. Essentially, my friends think I have too much sex and they want me to get to know people before I shag them. I guess that wasn't such a long story. Anyway, Ben, I really like you. We have a good time together and I know that given the chance that good time could be turned into something incredible … but I really want to prove my friends wrong on this and win the two-hundred-and-forty galleons I will win if I succeed."

Ben nodded, his green eyes watching her for a moment. "We both know that I would be lying if I said I wasn't here for sex. I like you too, Tia. We are good together and … I can be celibate until New Year's if you can."

Her face lit up at his declaration. "Really?"

He nodded, tugging her towards him and placing his hands on her hips. "Really." He kissed her lips softly and then cocked his head, grinning at her. "So how strict are they being on this whole celibate thing?"

Hestia pouted. "Completely. I can't even self-gratify let alone gratify someone else … I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Yeah?"

She nodded, kissing his chin. "Ben, you're really great, do you know that?"

Ben grinned at her. "I've been told." He kissed her again and then smiled. "If I'm holding out for you and all that, let's make this official. Hestia Jones, will you be my girlfriend?"

She nodded, smiling at him. "Definitely."

Lily and Alice were both thrilled for her. Hestia's last "boyfriend" had been Sirius and that hadn't gone so well. Of course there was that promise she had made to Sirius but Lily figured knowing her friend, she would work through it. But seeing Lily so happy only further reminded Hestia that she now had this sexy new boyfriend she couldn't shag and she found herself being bitchy again.

Alice on the other hand was incredibly thrilled for Lily. They were already planning the wedding together while Hestia pouted nearby and occasionally gave great ideas for the wedding.

Lily couldn't have been happier. Her mood further increased when she spotted Remus leaning against the wall of a deserted corridor being thoroughly kissed by Violet Monroe, his girlfriend of two weeks. She attempted to walk by them quickly so as not to disturb them but Violet caught her eye and grinned.

"Oops, we've been discovered and by the Head Girl no less," she told Remus, grinning.

Remus tugged her back up against him. "It's okay … Lily will let us go."

Lily smiled at them. "I will let you go, but I do suggest you move as Professor Slughorn is in the next hallway over."

Remus winked at her and tugged Violet down the hall as they hurried off.

They were another deliriously happy couple. Violet Monroe had been inseparable from Remus for the last two weeks. Remus had looked happier than Lily had ever seen him. James had told her the night before that he was worried about him.

"Why?" Lily asked, looking at James in surprise. "He's happier than I've ever seen him!"

James nodded, scratching his nose as he spoke. "That's the problem, babe. Remus doesn't let himself be happy for long. He has some fucked up notion that him having true happiness isn't allowed because of his furry little problem so he fucks it up. Next week is the full moon, that will be the true test as to how he handles Violet."

"You think he'll break up with her?"

James shrugged. "I don't know. But I like her. She's beautiful and she makes him smile. I hope he doesn't fuck it up."

Lily nodded. "I hope not either."

Peter it seemed had also finally found love in Erica Eby. She was a sixth year Slytherin that he had met in the summer and had been dating ever since. She was short with big blue eyes and a short curly bob of blonde hair. He was quite smitten with her. Lily thought she was nice enough but there was something about her that didn't sit well with her, but she couldn't explain what it was.

She was the second youngest of five and had three older and one younger brothers: Ethan, Edward, Easton, and Elijah. Their parents, Edmund and Elizabeth had decided that everyone needed to have an E name in the family. She was very nice and seemed to have Peter wrapped around her finger. They were always holding hands and kissing in the halls but she made Lily quite uncomfortable. James had merely raised his eyebrow at her when she had confessed this to him.

"Why?"

"I don't know, James. There's just something about her."

"Do you think its because she's a Slytherin?" He asked.

Lily shook her head. "I certainly hope I'm not prejudiced in that way! Her friends are a little sketchy though. I don't know, she makes Peter happy so I guess that's all that matters."

James grinned. "Sirius says they do it doggy style at least once a week and she always calls him Petey."

"Ugh, really, what makes you think I needed to know that!"

James laughed, leaning over to nibble at her lips. "If I have to subjugated to over-sharing it seems that now that we're engaged I'm morally obligated to over-share right back!"

"Ugh," Lily responded as he kissed her.

As November winded down into December, it seemed that everyone in the school was finishing up the first half of seventh year happily. Except for Sirius.

Lily didn't know why she wanted him to have a steady girlfriend. Especially now that he was not allowed to have sex, he seemed to be spending a lot more time alone, or following James and Lily around. She had always wanted him and Hestia to be together but seeing Hestia with Ben told her how off base she had been. James was right … Sirius and Hestia had been playful and fun but they had never been meant for anything more than a few one-night-stands.

Lily had left Alice alone in her dorm room to finish composing her letter to Frank to find Sirius and James laughing in their common room in the Head's Dorm.

"What's so funny?" She asked, dropping her book bag by the chair and taking a seat in the big chair that she loved.

Sirius grinned widely at her. "I was just telling James that I walked in on Wormtail getting a -"

"Do not finish that sentence," Lily interrupted suddenly becoming aware of where their conversation was at. "I will leave you two to your conversation then." She picked up her book bag and stood up, James took her hand and tumbled her down into his lap.

"Don't go. Stay with me." He kissed her softly and she sighed into him.

Lily patted his cheek. "I'm going to go work on my Potions paper. Visit with Sirius."

She felt James' gaze on her as she moved up the stairs. She tossed her book bag onto her bed and quickly began to get undressed. She changed into comfortable sweat pants and a warm sweater before she curled up at her desk with her books.

She had barely used this room all year, she realized. She couldn't even remember the last time that she had slept in her own bed. Even during the full moon, she slept in James' bed wishing he was there with her.

Her gaze moved outside to where a winter wonderland had truly appeared. She was getting anxious for the holidays she realized. She shook the useless thoughts from her head and focused on her essay. Right now, she had homework to do, other thoughts would just have to wait.

James and Sirius on the other hand were definitely not doing school work.

"Full moon is tomorrow night," Sirius said, ripping open one of the bags of crisps on the table in front of him.

James nodded. "I know. I've been itching for a run."

"Me too. I did change into my dog the other day and scare the piss out of Pete though when he came out of the shower. Bloke almost peed himself."

James laughed. "Git." He popped some crisps into his mouth. "Moony's still dating Vi and tomorrow's the full moon."

"I think he's keeping her around."

"No shit? I just said to Lily a few weeks back that he was probably going to do something to screw it up because of the approaching full moon."

Sirius nodded. "I thought so too, but he likes her, Prongs. I don't think they've had sex yet, but Wormtail says it's getting serious."

"You know how he gets during the moon days, horny and hungry and all that. Do you think he'll tell her?"

"Hell no," Sirius said, eyeing James like he was a complete moron for suggesting it. "But it wouldn't surprise me if his absence for the next three days sparks a fight."

James shook his head. "I hope he smartens up. Vi's cool."

"Definitely."

"So Pete and Erica are getting totally serious then?" James asked as he ate from a bag of crisps.

Sirius nodded, grabbing a handful himself. "Oh yeah, big time! I mean, she's cute and all, but I don't know something off about her."

"Really? Lily said the same time thing," James admitted, eyeing his friend. "I haven't really spent any time with her, but she seems okay to me."

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know, mate. All I know is that she's quite different ,but she makes Wormtail happy and he's at least getting laid."

James grinned, "You know I threw in my own galleons into the pot right?"

"Screw you, I'm totally going to win this bet!"

James laughed. "I didn't say otherwise, but I will have to see it to believe it. Tia's getting bitchier by the day, how about you?"

"Well, I have a feeling my reward is only going to be money."

"As opposed to …?"

"Tia promised me that on New Year's Eve she would let me do anything I wanted and vice versa, which I admit, swayed my vote to yay, however, she's with Stokes now big time so I won't hold her to that."

"Jealous?"

"Of Stokes?" Sirius exclaimed, looking at James in surprise. "No. I mean, don't get me wrong, Tia's great! We're great together! But all we really had together was unbelievable sex. It's why we didn't work out when we dated. Stokes is good for her. He's a great guy and once she actually gets to fuck him, I'm sure that will be great too. I wish her luck. I really do."

"Aren't you just the stand up guy?"

"Yeah, well, at least she's got someone to cozy up to! I've been having wet dreams, Prongs! I haven't had a wet dream since I was twelve years old! I'm telling you, it's getting brutal!"

"Hey, mate, it's already the first week of December, you're half-way there!"

"Too bad you're going to miss your mum's New Year's Eve party this year because trust me, I'm going to find the hottest chick there and we are going to party like it's 1969."

James snorted. "Leave it to you to make it a sexual pun."

"Hey, I live vicariously through others, give me a break! How's your sex life, Prongs?"

James took a sip of the butterbeer that he had stolen from the kitchens after his last class. "It's great."

"Is it better now that you're engaged?"

"Why?"

"Can't figure out why you would want to get married if the sex doesn't at least get better?"

James laughed, tossing a pillow at him. "Git."

Sirius grinned. "No, seriously, Lily's good? After … everything … she hasn't said anything to me."

"She's good. We're good. We're happy. She's already got wedding plans going and we plan on telling our parents over the holidays in person rather than through the post. She's been getting constant letters from her sister about wedding issues, that should be the wedding of a lifetime there." James said, rolling his eyes. "I've never wanted to go to anything less in my entire life. By the sounds of it, Lily is pretty much dressing up like a clown and I get to hang out in the audience and watch a giant whale marry her giraffe-necked sister. Fun?"

Sirius laughed. "Sounds great, mate!"

James grinned. "It will be good. We'll have fun and we'll laugh about it. Then the next wedding will be our own."

"How soon are you getting married?"

"1st of September."

"That soon?" Sirius asked in surprise.

James nodded. "I want to marry her before I go to the Auror Academy. And the first of September is the day we first met; it seemed appropriate. She's hoping to get her Potions' license while I'm at the Academy and that way we can help out in this war. It's starting to get really bad, Padfoot."

"I know. I've been reading the papers too. It just seems like it's so far away though, when you're away at school, you know? It seems like it's not important."

"Dad says that the Appleby Arrows lost one of their chasers. He just disappeared. His brother was connected to Voldemort somehow and Dad thinks he was taken to be tortured for information. No one has seen or heard from him."

Sirius nodded. "It's definitely getting scary. I hope that when we're done school we can do something big to help. Other than the Academy."

"Yeah, you're applying then?"

"What else am I going to do, Prongs? I can't sit on my hands and do nothing either. Remus wants to join."

"He should."

"You know he's not going to be allowed." Sirius told him. "Dumbledore promised him he would see what he could do about getting Alastor Moody to vouch for him."

James swore. "Seriously, they fucking need Aurors right now and they're going to turn away someone who can be amazing just because he has lycanthropy? I'm sick of the way this world works! Next thing you know Lily will be denied something for being muggleborn!"

Sirius shrugged. "Nothing we can do about it, Prongs. I just hope that Dumbledore succeeds. Remus wants to help."

"I know." James was quiet for a moment. "Longbottom already was sent on a mission."

"What?" Sirius asked in surprise. "He's only been in training for three months!"

James nodded. "They need the men. Lily was telling me. He wrote to Alice and told her he would be out of contact until after Christmas. He didn't know where he was going or what he was doing but he was being sent on a top secret mission through the Auror Intelligence Office. It looks like the so-called training they do is fast decreasing."

"Well, like you said, they need the men."

They were both quiet for a few moments and Sirius stood up.

"I should leave you to get your homework done. You probably want to spend some time with Lily too, since some of us actually get to have sex tonight."

"You know, Padfoot, Lily and I don't have sex every night."

"What? Why the hell not? You have a woman in your bed every night and you're not fucking her every chance you got? Something wrong with your equipment, mate?"

James grinned. "We're in a relationship, it's different."

"How many times do you score a week?"

"Now that is none of your business."

"No really, out of curiousity, how many times?"

James blushed, standing up now too. "No."

"Well, now I'm just curious," Sirius whined.

"Twenty times a week, occasionally more depending on our mood." Lily told him from the bottom of the stairs. "Now go away, Sirius."

Sirius grinned broadly. "You dog!"

"No, that would be you, now leave!" He laughed as Sirius walked out of the portrait hole, waving at them and James grinned, turning to look at his fiancée. "Um, twenty times a week? Where the hell have I been?"

Lily smiled, moving to wrap her arms around his neck. "It shut him up, didn't it?"

James kissed her on the lips. "That it did." He scooped her up into his arms, smiling at her. "Now I feel I need to prove that this could happen."

Lily only laughed as they tumbled down onto the chesterfield together. "I'm hungry! I was going down for dinner!"

James covered her lips with his. "I'll get you anything you want from the kitchens later!" His hand slid under her sweater and found skin and she smiled up at him.

"Food now. Sex later."

He sighed and sat his chin on her stomach. "Okay, you win. But we are totally going to have sex twenty times this week."

Lily only laughed as he tugged her to her feet. Yes, being engaged to James Potter was definitely quite amazing


	36. Chapter 36 Return of Nuremberg

**Chapter XXXVI - Return of Nuremberg**

**The **cold December wind made her shiver as she hurried into the castle from her Herbology class. She stomped her feet on the castle floor to get the snow off and rubbed her hands together for warmth. She both loved and hated winter.

A warm arm draped over her shoulders and she grinned up at Sirius. "Do I look that frozen?"

He laughed and rubbed her arm in an attempt to warm her. "A bit like an abominable snow woman, nothing to be concerned about."

She laughed as he followed her up the stairs and into the Head's common room. "So why weren't the Marauders in Herbology class today?"

Sirius made himself comfortable on the chesterfield, putting his feet up on the table. "Remus is in a mood. Final night of the full moon."

She nodded. Lily knew that the full moon often affected Remus during the three days he changed as well. Emotionally it was very stressful. "Is he alright?"

"I think so. He just needed some friends around. We also convinced him not to break up with Violet so that's a good start."

"I like Violet," Lily told him, taking a seat next to him. "She's really sweet. I think she's very good for him."

"I happen to agree. I told him that if he got his act together though, they could be doing a lot better. During the full moon, Moony tends to have incredibly strong sexual urges … often has an erection for hours. That's one of the reasons why he skips classes, bit embarrassing to be walking around with that." Sirius told her, grinning. He slid his arm around her again, smiling when she cuddled into him. "You are seriously freezing."

Lily laughed, pulling the blanket down from the back of the chesterfield and snuggling herself into it. "We spent the entire class outside. I never warmed up!"

Sirius grinned. "Why didn't you use a warming charm?"

Lily shrugged. "Didn't think of it, I was focused on my project."

Sirius shook his head. "Silly girl. I'm doing good on that bet, by the way."

Lily smiled up at him. "I know. I'm very proud of you!"

"Hmm, well some of us haven't had the luxury of having sex twenty times a week."

She laughed, scratching her nose. "James and I do not actually have sex twenty times a week, Sirius."

"That's what you told me!"

"So you would go away."

"Rude. So … what is your magical number?"

Lily grinned up at him. "That really is none of your business. You're like a nosy old lady, do you know that?"

He merely grinned at her. "But you love me."

She smiled at him. "Yes, I do." She cuddled closer to him, wrapping her arms around him to hug him. "I've missed you."

"You see me every day."

"You know what I mean," she replied as he hugged her back. "When was the last time just the two of us hung out?"

Sirius shrugged. "I have no idea. I know what you mean, though. You and James have been stuck like glue."

Lily smiled at that, tugging her hand out from the blankets to stare happily at her ring. "I'm going to be Mrs. Lily Potter." She laughed. "I never thought in a million years that I would be thrilled to hear those words."

"Your wedding is going to be amazing."

"I think so. I can't wait for my father to walk me down the aisle. I can't wait to find the perfect dress. I can't wait to start my life with James."

Sirius grinned, getting up off the couch to throw some fire into the fireplace. He moved back to his spot, wrapping his arm around Lily again before he spoke. "All great things to come."

"Indeed, they are. So, why are you up here visiting me?"

"What? A friend can't come find you and want to hang out with you for no reason?" When she merely raised her eyebrow, he grinned. "Okay, so I actually did want to talk to you about something. I told James to stay away."

Lily, finally starting to warm up, sat up a little, crossed her legs and pulled the blanket up around her. "I'm all ears."

Sirius grinned, shifting so that he was sitting sideways and he could look at her. "Have you ever given James a blow job?"

"Sirius!"

He grinned widely. "Just wondering is all."

"That is none of your business, you prat!" She exclaimed, blushing furiously.

He laughed. "Alright, alright. I'm just going to say that blokes enjoy those from time to time and that you should always remember that."

"We are not having this conversation right now."

He grinned. "Okay … okay, anyway, I actually came up to talk to you about something. James told me what you said about Erica."

Lily squirmed uncomfortably at those words. "I don't really know her, Sirius."

"I agree with you."

"What?"

"There's something off about her, Lil. I mean, I love Pete, he's one of my best friends, but she is way the fuck out of his league! I mean she's beautiful!"

"You don't think Peter could get a woman like that?"

"Do you?" He asked.

Lily shook her head. "I think Peter's a little weird too, sometimes. I mean, don't get me wrong, he's always been nice to me but I would never really consider him a good friend the way I do you and Remus. I know I can depend on Peter if I ever needed help, but he wouldn't be my first choice."

"Exactly. Pete's a strange one. Erica is short. Great legs. Big tits. Short blonde curly bob of hair and big blue eyes. Her last serious boyfriend was Lucius Malfoy before he left the school." Lily paled slightly at the mentioning of Malfoy's name. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I just haven't dealt with what Malfoy did to me as readily as I have with Snape."

Sirius took her hand in his own and squeezed. "He won't hurt you, Lily. He's gone."

"To be a Death Eater. I don't know if that's better or not."

"But he's gone. That's a start." When she nodded, he continued. "What I mean though, is that compared to Peter, Malfoy is … girls liked him, Lily. He was blonde and tall and handsome and girls wanted him. He was popular. Erica moves from him to Peter … okay there were some blokes in between, but do you see what I'm saying?"

"That Malfoy dated a fourteen-year-old when he was seventeen?"

"Well, yeah that was weird, but you know where I'm going with this?"

She nodded. "I think so."

"Look, Bella told me Erica's two best friends are Death Eaters. She let it slip actually when she said something about Reggie."

"Your brother?"

"He's joined as well, as has ninety percent of Slytherin House. I don't know what Voldemort has said to them or how or why he wants so many young kids in his fold, but he's recruited them somehow."

"You think Erica is a Death Eater," Lily concluded.

Sirius nodded. "The thought has crossed my mind."

"Have you mentioned it to Peter?"

"There poses problem number one. I told him that I had heard lots of rumours about everyone in Slytherin House becoming Death Eaters and he told me that wasn't true. He said Erica was worried that some of her friends were making bad choices, but that he wasn't worried she would follow suit. Problem number two, Pete then realized I don't much like Erica and told me I was a jealous prat because he was shagging someone I hadn't ever been with. Problem number three, I punched him in the face and James had to pull the two of us apart."

"You and Peter fought?"

Sirius nodded. "There's something about her, Lily. I don't know what it is but I do know that I'm worried about Pete. He's completely in love with her and I think that because he's so smitten if he were forced to choose her over us, it wouldn't be us."

"He's not going to abandon his friends, Sirius."

"He would if she convinced him too."

"Do you think she's dangerous?" Lily asked, looking at Sirius in surprise. "I mean, she's always given off a strange vibe to me, but I would never consider her to be dangerous."

Sirius shook his head. "I don't know what I think. All I know is that I don't trust her. I thought you would like to know that you're not alone in that unease."

"I think that actually makes me more nervous," she admitted, standing up now and slipping her shoes back on. "Let's go down to dinner, my stomach is rumbling."

Sirius stood up too. "Lily, do you think I'm crazy?"

Lily shook her head. "No, I don't and that's what worries me. What do James and Remus think about this?"

"They partially agree with me, but neither one of them has seen Erica or spoken to her half as much as I have. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"I think you're right. Come on; let's go get some dinner."

Sirius looped his arm through hers as they walked through the halls. "So you really won't share any sexual information with me about you and James?"

"Sirius."

He grinned. "I always share my sexual stories with you."

"That's because you over-share."

He laughed at that, grinning when James came around the corner. "Hey Prongs, Lily won't tell me if she ever gave you a blow job or not?"

James didn't smile or anything. "Come on, Lily, there's been an emergency meeting in the Great Hall."

"What happened?" Lily asked, taking James' hand.

James shook his head. "I don't know but Dumbledore looks … come on."

The three of them hurried into the hall for dinner and the whole hall was subdued. There were some whispers around but no one was speaking. They helped themselves to some food as a few more stragglers for dinner made their way into the hall and then Dumbledore spoke.

"Students, professors, I am afraid that I have some terrible news. Professor Elmer Yahna was murdered."

The whole hall gasped.

"The Divination teacher?" One student whispered.

Professor Dumbledore held up his hands to silence everyone. "Professor Yahna has been teaching Divination at Hogwarts for sixty years. Those of you that have been lucky enough to be in his class know that he was a true seer. He saw things and I think that it was something he saw that got him killed. You are all aware of the growing tension outside of Hogwarts. A man calling himself Lord Voldemort is making a name for himself and is making the world outside more dangerous."

"That's not true," a seventh year Slytherin declared. Lily recognized her as Bellatrix Black. "Lord Voldemort is making the world better! He's working to rid the world of the filth that people like you allow in this castle! Those who are not of a hundred percent magical blood will be flayed alive like cattle! And those who protect them will die screaming!"

Stone guards came into the Great Hall then. James tugged Lily to him, holding her as if to reassure himself that she was still there as the guards cleared the Slytherin table of not only Bella but fifteen other Slytherins who cheered her on.

"I will not have anyone in this school who supports what that mad man is doing. Is there anyone else who would like to leave?" Dumbledore declared. When no one answered, he continued. "Let Miss Black's alarming declaration serve as a warning. To all who do not have a hundred percent magical blood, there are those out there that wish you harm. Watch out for yourselves, for your families. It grows darker out there by the day and I wish to see none of you harmed." The hall stayed silent. "Now let us bow our heads and have a moment of silence for Professor Yahna."

Lily was in shock as she made her way back up to the Head's common room with James, Remus and Sirius. They all were well aware of the growing dangers outside of the castle but this had been a rude awakening.

"I can't believe that happened," Lily said, curling into the armchair next to James.

Remus nodded, scratching his chin. "It's really happening. The last year it's been building and now over the last few months … students here are Death Eaters."

"My cousin is a disgrace."

Lily reached over to touch Sirius' arm. "None of us think anything less of you because of your atrocious family, you know that right?"

Sirius nodded. "Doesn't make me feel any better."

James tugged Lily back towards him, wrapping his arms tightly around her and kissing her cheek. "I won't ever let anything happen to you."

"I know that," she kissed him back. "I can protect myself. But I like knowing that I have you guys around to keep me safe too."

The bell sounded at the portrait hole, telling you that someone was on the other side, and Sirius went to open it for Peter. "Hey Pete."

Peter sat down on couch next to Remus. "Did that really just happen?"

Lily nodded. "I never took Divination but I liked Yahna, he was always nice to me."

"I wonder what he saw," Peter whispered, looking around at his friends. "What could have been so bad that he was killed over it?"

"I don't know," Remus murmured. He stood up, "I … I have to go now, it's starting."

Lily nodded. She stood up and hugged Remus tightly. "Be safe tonight. All of you."

Remus, Peter, and Sirius hurried out of the portrait hole to head to the Shrieking Shack but James grabbed her hand, kissing it. "Promise me that you won't leave the dorm tonight?"

"I promise," she told him. He kissed her and then hurried out after his friends.

Lily pulled out her homework, but she couldn't focus on it. The words that had come out of Bellatrix Black's mouth had scared her. Lord Voldemort has he called himself was definitely getting stronger. Dumbledore was scared. The whole world was beginning to be scared.

She had just given up on her homework when the portrait hole opened and Professor McGonagall came in.

"Miss Evans, we need you and Mr. Potter's assistance immediately. The castle has been invaded. Get the students back into the dorms, we will do the rest."

Lily only nodded, grabbing her wand and hurrying out after McGonagall. When she got into the entrance hall, her eyes widened in surprise and fear. Death Eaters, many of them current Slytherin students, were attacking. The people before her wore long black robes and tall black pointed hats reminding her of her own history books and the Ku Klux Klan. She grabbed a young student and ushered them away, but even the words sounded hollow to her own ears. _Hurry back to your dorm, you will be okay._

An arm wrapped around her windpipe and she felt herself being jerked back against someone. She gasped for air, barely managing to get the spell out as the one who grabbed her was sent back into the hall. Then a familiar voice spoke near her ear and she froze.

"The mudblood bitch … do you still think about our time together?"

She screamed as the hooded figure grabbed her and she kicked him in the groin. He went down and Snape stepped in front of her.

"Lily, go! Get the students out!"

She merely nodded, trying to locate the students and get them to safety. She had just seen the last few students hurrying out of the entrance hall and to their dorms when she heard James' voice. She turned and he ran towards her.

"We saw the flashes of light … are you alright?"

Lily nodded, using her wand to disarm one of the Death Eaters coming towards her. James tugged her behind him, but they soon ended up battling back to back.

The professors around then were equally busy with the intruders. It all seemed to be a blur to Lily. Flashes of magic flew around them, some people fell and others looked injured. She felt her body tense up once more when she recognized the cocky swagger of Lucius Malfoy come back towards her.

She didn't move her wand in time before he grabbed her, tossing her wand across the room. "I never got to finish what I started," he told her, grabbing her by the hair as she kicked out at him.

"You won't ever get a chance again!" She struggled in his grasp and watched in amazement as Snape tackled him to the ground in front of her.

James grabbed Lily around the waist and pulled her back, away from the fight. He handed her her wand back and sent a knee-reversing jinx at Malfoy just as he screamed. Snape stepped back, wiping his brow and simply nodded at James before hurrying off.

Malfoy screamed in pain and the pale eyes, seen through the tiny slits in his hooded mask glared daggers at the two of them. "This isn't over! If you think I'm going to let that mudblooded bitch live after all this, you've got something else coming."

James raised his wand but Dumbledore stepped in front of him. Before anyone could move, all of the Death Eaters in the entrance hall disappeared.

"Port keys," Dumbledore murmured, closing his eyes. He turned to look at James and Lily. "Are you two alright?"

James nodded, wrapping his arm around Lily's waist. "Yes."

"You were to get the students away from harms way. What were you thinking, joining the fight?" He demanded as McGonagall hurried towards them.

"Lily was attacked," McGonagall said, tucking her wand away. "I saw it, Albus."

Dumbledore nodded. "I'm relieved you're both safe. Please, go check all of the houses and make sure all of the students are safe and accounted for. Get the prefects to help you."

Lily nodded and quickly let James lead her away from the fray but she heard McGonagall tell Dumbledore that more students had been involved in this attack then the ones they had removed from the castle.

"Are you sure you're alright?" James demanded, stopping in the hallway to look at her.

Lily nodded. "I'm fine, James. Let's go do our duty."

It took them three hours to check all four houses. Everyone was accounted for and thankfully no one was injured. Slytherin was the problem. Another ten Slytherin students had disappeared from the castle, including Severus Snape. When they arrived at Dumbledore's office to fill him in they also learned that another Hogwarts Professor had been murdered. A muggleborn Care of Magical Creatures teacher Professor Anita Berrytree.

They had walked back to the Head's Dorm in silence.

James didn't speak as he pulled Lily into his arms, burying his face in her shoulder.

Lily held him closely, both of them silent.

Finally he pulled back and gave her a small smile. "You sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, honestly."

"Good," he kissed her forehead and squeezed her hands. "I left Sirius and Wormtail with Moony in the Shack, I have to go back; make sure everything is okay … stay here … please."

Lily smiled and nodded at him, he kissed her cheek and hurried out of the portrait hole. Lily didn't sleep. She stayed curled up in the armchair by the fire wrapped in James' bathrobe, watching the flames in the hearth. When the sun came up, she turned towards the portrait hole and watched as all four of them came in.

She sprung up, throwing herself into James' arms and only then did she let the tears come. Remus, Peter, and Sirius didn't say anything as she cried and James only cradled her in his lap as he sat down in the armchair. When she finished, she smiled at them.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I don't know why I'm crying."

Sirius handed her a tissue and smiled kindly. "It's alright, Lily. James filled us in on what happened last night."

"Muggleborns are really coming under attack," Remus said, scratching his chin. "Obviously Voldemort and his followers are taking a stand and showing Dumbledore they mean business."

"Why attack here? Why kill a professor? Two professors at that?" Peter asked, leaning back in his seat. "It doesn't make sense."

"To prove that no one is safe," James said quietly. "If they can attack Hogwarts, the safest place in the world, then they can attack anywhere. That was the point."

The five of them were quiet.

Sirius pulled out the _Daily Prophet_ from his back pocket. "Anybody look at the paper today?" No one answered so he continued. "I picked it up off of someone's front porch this morning. Some dog jobs just stick with me."

James smiled at that. "Mutt."

Sirius grinned. "The front page caught my attention." He opened it up and began to read aloud:

_**ATTACK OF MUGGLEBORN PROFESSOR AT HOGWARTS**_

_Written By: Ingrid Little_

_Last night, _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ was attacked from within. Many students of Slytherin House were recruited into the cult going by the name of Death Eaters. Their leader Lord Voldemort sent other Death Eaters to assist them._

_They came up through the front gate and ill-prepared for the attack, Hogwarts was vulnerable. After the murder of Divination Professor Elmer Yahna only the day before, the castle was in mourning. The attack was specifically on muggleborns and other non purebloods in the castle but the students were all put to safety in time. The only injury was the terrible death of the Care of Magical Creatures professor Anita Berrytree._

_Aurors are telling the community to be careful. Stay indoors at night and warn any of your friends or neighbours to do the same._

"It's really starting," Peter said quietly. "The rumours of an upcoming war, it's beginning."

Remus, however had grabbed the paper from Sirius' grasp, eyes widening. "He wrote a fucking manifesto!"

"What?" James exclaimed, looking up at his friend.

"A manifesto! The paper published it. Listen to this!" He began to read aloud:

_The Pure Blood Laws is a manifesto that the Daily Prophet received late last night. Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters have demands for the community to follow. _

_The Pure Blood Laws:_

_Section 1:_

_Marriages between Muggle and Pureblood citizens of the magical community or of kindred mudblood relations (including those that are diseased such as relations with vampires, werewolves, giants, trolls, or any other magical creature) are forbidden. Marriages concluded in defiance of this law are void, even if, for the purpose of evading this law, they were concluded abroad._

_Proceedings for annulment may be initiated only by Lord Voldemort himself and only concluded by death of the impure party._

_Section 2:_

_Extramarital sexual intercourse between Mudbloods and Purebloods or any other kindred relation of the Magical Community is forbidden._

_Section 3:_

_Muggleborns or mudbloods will not be permitted to employ any citizen of the magical community as domestic workers._

_Purebloods may not employ anyone who is not of one hundred percent magical blood unless they are a lowly creature such as a house elf._

_Section 4:_

_Mudbloods or muggleborns are forbidden to carry wands or use magic._

_They are permitted to return to the muggle world and live out their pathetic disgusting lives magic free._

_All children of disgusting unions shall be forced to return their wands and live their lives as muggles or shall be put to death._

_Section 5:_

_A person who acts contrary to the prohibition of Section 1 will be punished with life in Azkaban._

_A person who acts contrary to the prohibition of Section 2 will be punished with death._

_A person who acts contrary to the prohibitions of Section 3 or 4 will be tortured until they see the wrong of their ways. If success is not seen, they will be put to death._

_Section 6:_

_Lord Voldemort will have sole control over the Ministry of Magic and all other issues required for the enforcement and supplementing of the above laws._

_Section 7:_

_The above laws will be effective immediately or Lord Voldemort declares war on the United Kingdom._

_The Ministry of Magic has not come forward with a statement about the above manifesto. They have until twelve o'clock noon today to make a decision or the country is officially at war._

Remus put the paper down, closing his eyes. "Well, Lily, looks like we might as well just kill ourselves now."

James kissed Lily cheek, shaking his head. "That is complete bullshit. There is no way that the Ministry is ever going to agree to such stupid laws."

"Nuremberg."

"What?" Sirius said, looking over at Lily.

"Nuremberg. They are the same laws implemented in Germany in the 1930s." Lily explained. Upon seeing the blank looks of her friends, she continued. "It's muggle history. In the 1930s, this man named Adolf Hitler was very charismatic and he wanted to help rebuild his country after the disasterous debt that they were stuck in after the First World War. People were happy that someone wanted to help and they looked towards him for assistance. He was so charismatic that many of them didn't quite realize his racist intentions until later on. He blamed all of Germany's problems on the Jewish people. The Jewish were a big community in Germany and many Jews had been on the government and signed the Treaty of Versailles when the war ended. Hitler claimed that Germany would have won the war if the Jews hadn't betrayed them. In hindsight, this would never would have happened. But he blamed them and when he took power he began to make laws against them. They were called the Nuremberg Laws and upon hearing what you just read, Remus, it sounds like Voldemort took those laws and rewrote them for himself about muggleborns instead of Jews."

"Did he succeed?" James asked.

Lily nodded. "He did. He did terrible things and he brainwashed a population into following him because those that didn't disappeared or were killed. People were terrified to disobey him. He murdered millions of Jewish people or they were murdered on his orders, but its the same thing. Voldemort is essentially attempting the same fate. To purify the magical race."

Sirius shook his head, standing up now to pace. "He's not going to succeed. First of all, there is no fucking way that the Ministry is ever going to agree to this manifesto! If witches and wizards hadn't started branching out to the muggle community, we would have died out. Everyone knows that!"

"It doesn't matter to everyone. Sometimes, what people know and what they believe are separate entities." James said, kissing Lily's forehead again. "But you are right, the Ministry will not yield to those terms. We're officially at war."

James's words had rung true. When the _Evening Prophet_ was released that evening it stated that the Ministry of Magic and therefore the entire magical community of the United Kingdom had declared war on Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters.


	37. Chapter 37 Home for the Holidays

**Chapter XXXVII - Home for the Holidays**

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Sorry I was working on the new chapter and I realized that the last one I posted wasn't actually finished so here it is, new, updated and longer - I hope you enjoy it. Merry Christmas!**

**Hestia** was totally in shock over the castle being invaded by Death Eaters. She was sitting in the library with Ben the next afternoon attempting to work on a project but her mind kept jumping back to the news of the attack. James and Lily had been there and she was so thankful that they were both okay.

Ben took her hand in his and gave her a small smile. "Are you lost in there?"

Hestia smiled at him. "Just thinking about yesterday."

He nodded. "I know, it's scary."

She nodded. Scary didn't even begin to cover it for her. "Ben, I need to talk to you about something."

"Of course, you can tell me anything."

She smiled at him. How she had found such an incredible guy, she still wasn't sure. "You're a really great guy. In fact, I think you are most definitely way too good for me."

He grinned at those words. "I wouldn't go that far."

Hestia smiled. "I've never been a very good girlfriend. I think this whole celibacy bet thing has proven that this is all new to me. The last time I really tried the whole dating thing was with Sirius and I cheated on him with Amos Diggory."

Ben nodded. "I had been told to watch out for that."

The fact that people had warned him about her made her stomach uneasy. "I guess I just never thought this dating thing was serious until I told you about the bet and you asked me again to be your girlfriend. Then I think it hit me."

"Did you cheat on me, Tia? Is that what you're saying?" Ben asked her, his hand still holding hers.

Hestia smiled at him. "No, but I planned on it."

"What?" He asked, letting go of her hand in surprise.

"It's the bet thing," she began carefully. She wanted him to understand before he judged her too harshly. "When Alice and Lily told me about it, Sirius came over and I … er, convinced, I suppose is the word here. I convinced him to be part of the bet too."

"How is that planning to cheat?" He asked, a quick grin appearing.

She smiled. The fact that this voice was teasing was a good sign. "It's just … Sirius and I have always had this on again off again relationship. We'll never be good together. We're good together at sex and we know it, but that's all we have. I think we're kind of friends in an odd way but, we were never good at being boyfriend and girlfriend. When I convinced him of this bet, I know him well enough to know how his mind works so I placed my hand on his crotch. Just held it there to show him that I meant business and I told him that if he did this bet, that on New Year's Eve we would celebrate the end of it together."

Ben nodded, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms in front of him. "I see."

"No, you don't," Hestia said carefully. "I'm falling in love with you, Ben. I haven't even thought of another guy since we've been together. I have dreams at night of you sneaking into my room and making love with me. I see you and I … you're the only man I want. I've never cheated on you."

Ben took her hand in his again, his soft green eyes smiling at her. "Tia, if you've never cheated on me then why are you so nervous?"

"Sirius came to see me this morning and we talked and he told me that he thinks we're great together. He says that you make me happier than he's ever seen me and that because of that he doesn't want to do anything to ruin that. He knows that I want to spend my New Year's Eve with you." She explained.

Ben leaned closer to her, kissing her lips softly. "I am in love with you, Hestia Jones. Been falling more steadily every day. People have warned me that you're not good for me, that you're the bad girl of the school but I didn't listen. I never once thought that you cheated on me. It never even crossed my mind. I don't think placing your hand on another guy's crotch counts as cheating. I get why you did what you did, you didn't think I'd stay with you because of the bet and you wanted someone familiar to be there for you when it was over. I get that. But on New Year's Eve, the only man who is going to have his hands on you, be inside of you, is going to be me. Understood?"

Hestia simply nodded, her insides turning to jelly. "You're in love with me?"

"Hopelessly," he murmured, kissing her softly. "And I don't share."

She grinned widely, moving to sit in his lap and wrap her arms around his neck. "I like a man who takes charge."

Ben merely grinned against her lips and they lost themselves in each other.

**Hestia** was bubbling when she tugged Alice up to the Head's Dormitory, ringing the bell that was there so students could get a hold of their Head Boy and Girl. James opened the door behind the portrait hole and grinned.

"You look happy."

She nodded and rushed inside. "Lily, I need to talk to you."

James grinned at the excitement that seemingly bubbled up from Hestia. "I think that's my signal to go." He grabbed his books from the coffee table. "See you," he kissed Lily quickly as he left.

Alice took a seat on the chesterfield and grinned at her friend. "She's been bubbling up with something, but she said that she has to tell us both at the same time."

Lily smiled at her friends, sitting in her favourite armchair. "Well, Tia, what is it?"

Hestia grinned widely. "Ben told me that he's in love with me."

"Really?" Alice exclaimed, smiling. "That's wonderful!"

Hestia nodded. "I know! And I totally love him back! I told him about how Sirius and I planned to, you know, on New Year's to celebrate the end of the bet and how I felt so guilty about it. I've never cheated on him and I want him to know that and he did and he does and he forgives me for making plans to cheat. I mean, in my defence, we had only been out together twice when I agreed to this bet so technically I didn't do anything wrong in that sense, but Sirius and I talked and he knows that I'm with Ben and that Ben's in love with me."

Lily hugged her friend and Alice did the same. "It's incredible to be in love, isn't it?"

"I always thought that you two were kind of crazy, going on and on about love and how great your relationships are and … now I'm in the same boat."

"We're really happy for you, Tia. It's about time you get a chance at happiness." Alice said, smiling.

"Thanks," Hestia said, plopping herself down on the couch. "Now, let's hear about your loves so we can all sit here gooey-eyed.

Lily laughed. "Have you heard from Frank yet?"

Alice shook her head, her smile fading. "No. I keep writing him letters and I know that they are being sent to the Academy. He's been on mission for a month now and I still haven't heard anything."

"They say no news is good news when an Auror is on a mission."

"I know," Alice muttered. "But he's not really an Auror yet. This declaration of war only makes me more nervous too. He's out there, in training still, on a mission and now war has officially broken out. I just hope he's okay."

"He'll be fine, Alice. Frank's a strong guy." Hestia told her.

Alice nodded. "I know." She shook the worry from her eyes and smiled at Lily. "And what about you, Lily? We go home for the holidays in three days, are you nervous to tell everyone about the engagement?"

Lily shook her head. "No, not even a little. I'm looking forward to it. I look forward to planning a wedding. It's a bright side to the darkness outside."

"That's a nice way of looking at it."

"I think so," Lily told Hestia. "A bright side is needed sometimes."

Alice smiled, reaching out to take Lily's hand in her own. "How are you doing with … everything else? James mentioned to me about Lucius' threat."

Lily shrugged, tucking her hair behind her ears. "I'm alright. I'm just … trying not to think about it; to focus on more important things and not to let myself be overwhelmed with fear. Don't get me wrong, I know that his threat was serious and that he could do something terrible in the near future and that I need to be prepared for that, but being prepared and being terrified are two different things and I'm not ready for one to dominate the other."

"Good thinking," Alice told her, smiling at her friend. "But being prepared is smart too. As fast as this war has escalated … I mean, the magical world, we've been saying there's a war with Voldemort going on, but we all know that until the Ministry officially declared war yesterday, it wasn't as serious as it is now."

Lily nodded. "I know. And I'll be careful, I promise."

Hestia slipped an arm over her friend's shoulders. "Alice and I are going to worry, Lily. We're purebloods."

"Which unfortunately gives us immunity." Alice said quietly.

"Mostly," Hestia added.

Lily smiled at her friends, her eyes falling onto her beautiful engagement ring. "And I trust you to keep me safe because of that immunity, but I also trust myself as well."

Alice kissed her cheek, hugging her tightly. "Good." She took her friend's left hand in hers and grinned down at the ring. "Now, let's talk wedding plans!"

Lily grinned widely. That sounded perfect.

By the time James returned to the common room, he found Lily and her friends laughing. When the portrait hole closed behind him, the three of them turned as one to look at him.

"Sorry to interrupt. Curfew's in five."

Alice stood up, smiling at James. "Not interrupting. We were just wedding planning. Come on, Tia."

Hestia stood up as well. They said goodbye to Lily and waved to James before heading out of the portrait hole.

James put his books on the table and grinned at Lily. "Wedding planning eh?"

Lily smiled at him as he sat down next to her, slipping his arm around her shoulders. "Yes, wedding planning. September really isn't that far away when it comes to actual wedding plans you know?"

"I know." He kissed her cheek and stretched his long legs out across the carpet. "Are you ready to tell our families the news?"

"Definitely. You?"

"Definitely. Though I wouldn't mind a pass on other holiday plans this year."

Lily chuckled as she rested her head on his shoulder. Her arm moved around his waist and her left hand rested against his stomach. "We have to go. I'm the Maid of Honour."

"Does that mean she would notice if you were missing?"

"Yes," she said, laughing now. "My dress is atrocious, but I think we'll have fun."

James didn't say anything.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed and brought her left hand up to his lips. "I'm scared of Malfoy's threat."

"James, it's the holidays. I'll be surrounded by people. He won't hurt me."

"How come you're the one that's threatened and yet you're calming me down?"

Lily reached up to kiss him softly. "It will be alright." She kissed him again and then stood up, holding her hand out to him. "Come on. Let's go to bed. I'm tired."

James allowed her to help him up and he wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning in to nibble on her neck. "How tired exactly?"

She grinned. "Pretty tired."

His hands lowered themselves onto her behind as he kissed her neck. "Can I change your mind?"

She pulled away to smile at him. "Why don't we go upstairs and get ready for bed?" She headed towards the stairs, stopping on the bottom step, turning and smiling at him. "Then we'll see how convincing you can be."

James merely grinned as he watched her walk up the stairs. But he couldn't shake the worry that he felt over Malfoy's threat. All he knew was that something was going to happen. He didn't know what. He didn't know when. But he knew it was coming.

And he had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that he wouldn't be able to stop it.

**By **the time the holidays hit three days later, many of the students were actually nervous about going home. Lily herself even felt a bit uneasy, especially with Malfoy's threat hanging over her head. But being with James, no matter how silly it made her sound, made her feel safe. He would protect her, she knew that. And she would do her damnedest to protect him right back.

They arrived at Potter Manor just before lunch time and Lily was surprised when she walked in to be swept up off her feet by James' father, kissed on both cheeks and spun in a circle.

"Merry Christmas!" He declared, grinning widely at them.

Lily laughed when he placed her on her feet and kissed his cheek. "Merry Christmas, Mr. Potter … er, Andy."

Andrew Potter beamed at her and then he grimaced as a loud yell echoed through the house.

"James Quinton Andrew Potter II, what the hell did you to do my kitchen!"

He winced and grinned at Lily and James. "I attempted to try to bake some Christmas cookies to you know, get in the spirit of the holidays but they er … well truth be told, they exploded and then I escaped when I heard you two come in. I was hoping Jonah and Abby would help me out."

James grinned at Lily as they followed their father's reluctant steps to the kitchen. "Mum never calls him by his full name, he's always gone by Andrew. She must be really pissed!"

Lily laughed and then her eyes widened. An explosion didn't quite explain the disaster in the Potter kitchen. Cookie dough was on the ceiling, on the walls, there was eggs splashed all over the floor and down one side of the cupboard and there was a mountain of dishes in the sink. Jonah and Abby were standing in the doorway their mouths open in shock and Gwen stood in the center of the kitchen in navy slacks and a gorgeous gold blouse, her hands on her hips, glaring daggers at her husband.

Lily bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Andrew … what happened?"

Andy shrugged, moving to take his wife's hand in his own and wincing when she yanked it back. "I was um … I was trying to make Christmas cookies."

"Christmas cookies?" Gwen said, her voice very quiet.

He nodded. "It um, didn't work out so well."

There was an explosion of yellow light and Lily did laugh out loud now as Andy had been turned into a donkey.

"There we go, Andy, now you look like the ass that you are!" Gwen exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. She spotted James and Lily in the doorway then and gasped. "Oh Merlin, Lily I'm so sorry that you had to see this! This place is a mess!" She turned to look over at the house elves. "Don't you dare clean this place, Andy is going to do it with a bucket of water and a cloth." She picked up his wand from the floor and slipped it into her pocket. "He can stay an ass a little longer too."

Lily grinned as Gwen slipped her arm over Lily's shoulders and led them into the common room.

"Now, I heard about what happened at Hogwarts. Dumbledore assured me that everyone was alright, but I need to hear it from the two of you?" Gwen demanded, eyes on her son.

"We're fine, Mum. None of the students were hurt."

Gwen nodded, looking relieved. "It's happening all over again and my heart just stopped when I heard the news. Grindelwald scared so many people and now to have this Voldemort doing the same thing … his manifesto was the most horrifying thing that I have ever read! Being at war seems like the easy way out compared to agreeing to that monstrosity!"

James nodded as Sirius came into the common room. "We agree. But, I do have two things to make you smile, Mum?"

Gwen smiled at her son. "What is that?"

James grinned at Sirius. "Well, first one is that Lily dared Sirius to be celibate for two months and he's almost made it."

Gwen looked over at her adopted son, eyes wide. "And yet you're still alive."

"Barely," he said, making her laugh.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "I'm proud of you for trying that. Even if it was a bet."

Sirius kissed her cheek. "It's torture, Gwen."

She patted his cheek, laughing. "I'm sure you'll be fine and that I am fairly positive no one has ever died from a lack of sex."

She took her seat and smiled at her son. "So, what is the second thing?"

James grinned at Lily before he turned back to his mother. "I asked Lily to marry me and she said yes."

Gwen's eyes filled up with tears. She stood up, arms wide as she engulfed both of them in her arms for a big hug. "Oh, my, that's wonderful! Oh, Lily, I'm so happy to welcome you to the family in an official capacity that is!"

Lily grinned. "Thank you!"

"Was James romantic?"

Lily nodded. "Very." She held out of her hand to show Gwen the ring and Gwen smiled. "The Potter ring, it's truly beautiful. It was Andrew's mother's ring. Speaking of Andy, I guess I can turn him back now so that he can hear the good news."

When she hurried out of the common room, James laughed. "She hasn't turned him into an ass in a long time."

Sirius nodded. "Last time I remember was back in forth year. I forget what he did."

"He converted her gardening shed into a Quidditch trophy room."

Sirius grinned. "Oh yeah … I believe all of his Quidditch trophies ended up in a ditch."

"Mmhmm," James said, laughing.

Lily smiled at them. "It is an interesting way to punish someone."

James wrapped his arm around her. "I won't ever annoy you that much."

Sirius laughed now. "I doubt that."

"Me too," Lily said, kissing him softly. "But I promise not to turn you into an ass."

"Good."

"I think a mole rat is more fitting."

"Ouch."

She grinned at him as Andy came into the common room, no longer a donkey.

"So I hear congratulations are in order," he tugged Lily up to her feet and pulled her close for a warm embrace. "I couldn't imagine anyone more suited for my son."

"Thank you."

Gwen stepped into the room, smiling widely. "Wonderful news, isn't it, Andy?" When her husband nodded, her eyes sharpened. "Now, you can spend the evening cleaning the kitchen?"

Andy sighed and held his hand out. "Fair's fair, can I have my wand?"

Gwen shook her head as she smiled sweetly at him. "Not a chance. But Jonah and Abby have a bucket of water and some scrub brushes and cloths for you to use." He pouted and grumbled quietly as he made his way into the kitchen. Gwen smiled at the three of them. "Now, since Andy is obviously going to be busy for the foreseeable future, why don't we discuss wedding plans?"

Lily smiled, her hand tightly in James'. "Okay."

"You've set a date already?"

James nodded. "First of September, the day we met."

"That's soon."

James nodded. "Mum, we want to be married before the war escalates and before I go to the Academy and … well before all hell breaks loose."

"I think that's a good idea. September is a beautiful month to be married in as well. Any news on the Academy?"

James shook his head. "Mum, you know I won't find out until March."

"You never know," she said, smiling now. "Lily, why don't you come upstairs with me? There's something that I would like to show you."

Lily nodded as she left James and Sirius in the common room and followed Gwen up the stairs all the way up to the attic. Gwen dusted off a large trunk in the center of the room and carefully unlocked it. She pulled out a large red box as she spoke.

"I knew you were going to marry my son from the moment I met you. James has been in love with you for years and I could easily see that you were just as much in love with him, which is why I was kind of planning for this. This is something that has been passed down in my family for centuries. My mother gave it to me to wear on my wedding day and I promised that I would give it to my daughter when the time came, or in this case, my daughter-in-law." She opened the box and carefully peeled back the tissue as she tugged it out.

Lily's eyes widened. It was beautiful. Ivory cream coloured lace, beautifully stitched and about forty centimeters long. It was rounded at the bottom and the top of the veil was covered in tiny ivory pearls that sat on the top of the head like a jeweled band. "Oh my …"

"The veil has been in my family for centuries, like I said, and on my wedding day I was offered by Maria Potter, a Potter heirloom as well." She reached back into the box and pulled out a magnificent gold tiara outlined in rubies. "I wore them both on my wedding day and I can promise you, I looked stunning."

Lily accepted the tiara, her eyes still wide. "I don't even know what to say. I've never seen anything so incredible in all my life."

Gwen smiled and carefully took the tiara from her new daughter's hands. She opened the veil and carefully hooked the combs in place so that the pearled band sat on her forehead and then she took the tiara and sat it in place. She took Lily's hand and led her over to a full length mirror in the corner of the room. "You look like a princess."

Lily touched her cheek and watched in amazement as the image in front of her did the same. She had never felt so amazing in her entire life. She did look like a princess. "I … I don't know what to say, Gwen. They're so beautiful."

Gwen slipped her arm around Lily's waist and sat her chin on her shoulder, smiling widely. "You say that you'll wear them on your wedding day."

Tears welled up in Lily's eyes as she nodded. "I will. I would be honoured."

Gwen smiled at her. "Good." She kissed Lily's cheek, smiling warmly. "Come on; let's put these away and see what kind of trouble our men have gotten themselves into."

Lily could only nod. She hadn't expected such a wonderful gift and she was in awe. It looked like the good news was definitely continuing. Just the way she liked it.

As she had a feeling that good news wasn't going to last very long.

**Life **at Potter Manor was great. Lily was still surprised by how much at home she felt in the huge spiraling mansion. Gwen and Andy were just so welcoming and so nice that she felt more comfortable there then she sometimes did in her own house. But despite how good it all was, she was ready to go home and see her own parents.

Christmas Eve, the house elves prepared a wonderful feast for Sirius, James, Lily, Gwen and Andy. They ate and laughed and Lily learned that Andy was just as entertaining as his son and his best friend. Sirius left them after dinner to finish wrapping his own presents, as naturally Christmas Eve was the time to do this, so talk turned to wedding plans. Gwen was thrilled that they were getting married in September. She was full of ideas of autumn colours and an outdoor wedding and Lily couldn't believe how incredible it all sounded. She found herself nodding along more than coming up with her own ideas.

"It's okay to say that idea sucks, you know," Andy told her as he sipped his wine in the common room later on that evening.

Lily blushed as Gwen turned to glare at her husband. "Oh no! The ideas are wonderful. It's just a little … overwhelming. I don't really know what I want."

James reached over to squeeze her hand gently. "We still have plenty of time. It's not like all of these decisions need to be made right now. We haven't even told your parents yet."

She smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I know. Gwen, these ideas are great. I really do love the idea of an outdoor wedding. But … I'm still fairly indecisive on everything else."

Gwen smiled warmly at them. "I can make a masterpiece event overnight. So don't you worry about a thing. You take all the time you need in making this the wedding you always wanted." She put her wine down and headed over to the massive Christmas tree in the corner. "Well, since you two will be leaving us tonight I think its time for some presents." She picked up a small box and handed it to James. "This is for both you and Lily."

James nodded as he carefully untied the ribbon. Lily placed her hand on his knee as she leaned closer to see what was inside. To their surprise, it was a silver key.

"A key?" She asked, looking up at Gwen and Andy.

Andy nodded, leaning back in his seat and crossing his ankles. "Gwen and I bought this three years ago and have been fixing it up in the mean time hoping to find the right person to keep it together. We decided in the summer that when James proposed, it would be yours."

"A key to what, Dad?" James said carefully.

Gwen smiled, tears in her eyes. "Your first home."

Lily's eyes widened and her grip tightened on James' knee. "You bought us a house?"

"I know, I know, it's ridiculously extravagant but we have the money and we found this cottage and … its perfect. You will both love it and if for some reason you don't, I can promise you that we will not be offended if you want to find your own place." Gwen explained, smiling at them.

"C-c-can we see it?" James asked, still completely dumbfounded. Of all of the gifts that he had expected from his parents for Christmas, a house was not one of them.

Andy nodded. "Of course. We'll meet you there in fifteen minutes. The address is Number Five Willow Lane, Godric's Hollow in England."

James looked at Lily and when she only nodded at him, he squeezed her hand and together they disapparated to Godric's Hollow. The village was quaint and Lily held her breath as she held his hand.

"Jamie, it's … adorable."

He grinned at her. The village was a small community. It was covered with old fashioned street lamps and was coated in a beautiful layer of snow. The church at the head of the street was gothic and magnificent. The post office was in between a bookstore and a grocer. Next to the church was a graveyard and then a small park. On the other side of the grocer was a women's clothing store, a pub called Godric's Grand Glass and the last building was currently for lease. The shops surrounded the church in a cul-de-sac on Main Street and the road that lead out of the cul-de-sac was called Willow Lane.

James and Lily made their way down the Lane to Number Five and found themselves staring up at a beautiful two-story cottage behind a half stone wall and wooden gate. The cottage was old and well-kept and looked like it had been in the village for a hundreds of years. It was all made of stone with beautiful French windows and matching French front door in light green trim. The bushes out front were covered in a light coating of snow and the light was on over the front door.

James led the way through the gate and he unlocked the front door. They stepped into a a tiny entranceway with a coat stand and some cubbyholes for shoes. The common room was on the left and painted in a soft green. Hardwood ran through the house. The common room led to a good sized kitchen with lots of cupboard space and a large pantry. On the other side of the kitchen was a tiny wash room and a door that led to the backyard. The yard was empty but for a picnic table but the stone half wall surrounded the yard. There were two huge oak trees in the back yard and Gwen had taken the time to surround them with beautiful landscaping that would obviously be blooming in the spring.

They walked back through to the common room and went up the hardwood stairs that were directly across from the entranceway. At the top of the stairs was a linen pantry. On the left was the master bedroom, front windows overlooking the street. It was very large and already held a queen-sized four poster and some dressers. The walls were a soft lavender. The room next to the master was the bathroom containing a large claw tub as well as a stand-up shower. The room at the end of the hall was small and the ceiling sloped with the arches of the house. There was a slightly bigger room on the other side.

"I'm in shock," Lily said quietly.

"It's pretty great, though."

She nodded, moving to tug James forward for a kiss. "I want this to be our first home. I want to furnish it and paint it and make it ours."

He kissed her deeply, hugging her close as he buried his face in her hair. "I want that too. It's ours, Lily. I felt it, as soon as we walked in. This is our home."

They heard the front door open and they hurried down the stairs. Lily threw herself into Gwen's arms.

"It's perfect. It's too much. It's wonderful!"

Gwen smiled and hugged her future daughter-in-law tightly. "It's yours. Andy and I would like nothing better than to see the two of you make this your home. Together we'll make sure its ready for September as there is very minimal furniture in here."

Lily nodded, tears in her eyes. She felt so overwhelmed by this. Her and James had a house. A beautiful cottage in the sweetest little village she had ever seen. "This place is wonderful, Gwen. Thank you."

"The tiny room upstairs too … well, I mean … not to … it would make a wonderful nursery."

Lily blushed as she felt her eyes fill up with tears again. This was a gift that she would never forget. "Thank you both so much." She moved to hug Andy and he smiled back.

"You're more than welcome. This place is really special. It was founded by Godric Gryffindor and contains both wizarding families and a few muggles."

James' eyes widened. "Muggles live in this neighbourhood too?"

Gwen nodded. "They do. It's been like that since Gryffindor first founded the town. It's very special. We thought you and Lily would enjoy having the best of both worlds."

Tears rolled down Lily's cheeks and she laughed as Andy used his thumbs to wipe them away. "This was … thank you."

James tugged Lily towards him and kissed her. "Welcome home."

By the time they arrived back at Potter Manor, Lily was practically gushing as she told Sirius about the cottage. Sirius was really impressed and told Gwen and Andy what a great present it was.

Lily sat on the bed in the guest room afterwards, double checking that she had all of her things. She smiled at James when he stood in the doorway.

"I can't believe that they bought us a house."

James nodded, moving to sit next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she rested her head against his chest. "Me neither. It's truly perfect for us. The village is … and everything about that place. I can't wait to move in and start my life with you." He kissed her forehead and she smiled at him.

"I can't wait either."

James kissed her again, lingering just a little over her lips before he pulled away. "I wanted to give you my present now too, if you're up for it?"

"I'm definitely up for it," she told him, smiling.

He pulled out a long thin gold box from his pocket tied with a red ribbon. "Merry Christmas, Lily."

Lily accepted the box and slowly untied the ribbon. She lifted the gold lid from the box and when she tugged back the cotton her eyes widened. It was a white gold necklace that said LILY and her named was outlined in diamonds.

"James …" she breathed, touching the letters carefully.

"Do you like it?" He asked, taking it out of the box for her. "I wanted something simple but elegant and your name is so beautiful." He undid the clasp and carefully slipped it around her neck. It settled just above her breasts and she touched it carefully.

Lily kissed him, quick and fierce all over his face until he was laughing. "I love it and I love you!" She exclaimed.

He grinned back, kissing her chin. "I love you too."

"Since we're exchanging gifts now," she unzipped her suitcase as she spoke and tugged out a small gift red bag. "Merry Christmas."

James grinned at her and carefully untied the ribbon keeping the bag closed. He pulled out a black leather bound book and opened it to find it was blank. "A diary?"

She nodded. "I was thinking to all of those crazy adventures that you and you're friends go on and I thought that it would be a really nice memory if you were to write them all down. Maybe one day, when we have children, we can read them like a story."

"That's a great idea, Lily." He said honestly, rather surprised that he had never thought himself to write those memories down. He reached back into the bag and pulled out a rather flat square-shaped box. He opened the lid and his eyes widened in surprise.

"It's a hundred and fifty years old," she said carefully. "I saw it at this auction thing that Alice does every month through the Daily Prophet. It's encased in crystal so it doesn't fly away and the glass ball sits on this stand here."

"The snitch that won Puddlemere United their first title win in a hundred years … 1816 … wow," he turned it carefully in his hands. "This is amazingly brilliant, Lily." He kissed her quickly and grinned. "Really, really brilliant! Dad is definitely going to try to take this bad boy."

"I'm glad you like it."

James carefully wrapped it back into the box and placed it back in the bag so that it would be protected and frowned when he saw something else in there. "What's this?"

Lily blushed scarlett as he tugged the tissue away. "Hestia's idea …"

His eyes widened when he turned it over. It was silver picture frame and inside was a photo of Lily lying on James' bed in the Head dorm. Her red hair was wavy and draped over her shoulders like a goddess and she wore nothing but a plum coloured lace bra and tiny plum coloured lace panties with a transparent black nightie over top.

"Um … I mean … um … Fuck me, Lily, I'm hard just looking at this."

Lily turned an even darker shade of red when James grabbed her and kissed her deeply, his tongue thrusting into her mouth to meet hers. When he tugged away she was out of breath. "So you … like it then?"

He grinned at her. "Like isn't quite the word."

She bit her lip as she grinned at him. "I'm wearing that outfit under my dress."

His eyes darkened as his gaze swept over her body and over the black velvet dress she wore that had a scooped neck and went just below the knee. "Oh really?" His hand slid gently over her leg and she grinned at him.

"Really. But we have to go to my parents' house now."

"That's just cruel."

Lily stood up, patting his cheek gently. "No, it only makes the want more potent and the wait that much better."

James watched her step into her heels and grab her stuff.

The night had never been so long.

**When** they arrived at the Evans' household it was just after eight. Petunia and Vernon were in the common room sipping wine when they came in. James carried their belongings upstairs, putting his own bags in the guest room and looking at the clock wistfully. He was going to be counting down the minutes until he could get Lily out of that dress.

Lily took a seat on the loveseat and accepted the glass of wine that Vernon handed her while James was upstairs. "How's the wedding plans coming along? Is everything ready?"

Petunia nodded. "Naturally, there are still a few things to stress over. You need to try your dress on again right away in case any changes need to be made. James has a tux?"

James nodded as he came back into the room. "I am tux ready."

He took Lily's hand in his own as he sat next to her. "Are you two ready to tie the knot?"

Vernon nodded, gruffly speaking. "Of course we are! I wouldn't have asked her to marry me if we weren't ready!"

"Oh Vernon, I think James means are we ready to do it in a few days, all prepared and everything! And yes we are. Everything is coming along beautifully!" Petunia said, smiling when Deacon and Cecilia came into the room.

"Lily!" Deacon exclaimed, lifting his daughter up from the couch in a big bear hug. "I didn't even hear you come in! How long have you been home?"

"Only a few minutes, Dad!" She said, kissing his cheek. She hugged her mother tightly. "Merry Christmas, Mum!"

Cecilia held her close, rocking her back and forth for a minute. "Merry Christmas! Oh, honey, you look wonderful! And what's this?" She asked, touching the necklace she wore.

"My Christmas present from James."

Cecilia hugged James. "You have excellent taste, Mr. Potter."

"I try," he said, kissing her cheek. "Merry Christmas." He shook Deacon's hand before they sat back down.

Deacon looked around at everyone beaming. "It's so great to have everyone here for the holidays! How has school been, you two?"

James shrugged as he accepted the glass of wine. "It's been school. Head duties are a lot of work but Lily's keeping me in line." When she smiled he continued. "It's been a little … crazy lately, considering what's going on but …" he eyed Lily. "We were safe."

"Safe?" Vernon exclaimed. "Why on earth wouldn't you be safe at school? Unless there's an oil crisis on school property! Bah, hahahahaa!" He laughed awkwardly as Petunia giggled at his joke and everyone else stared at him rather incredously.

"You have no sense of humour," Petunia said stiffly, crossing her arms in front of her. "We have to head out anyway. Vernon's work was having a Christmas party tonight and we wanted to pop in for an hour or so."

They said goodbye to everyone and when the door closed behind them, James looked at Lily with his eyebrow rose. "Worst joke ever."

Deacon busted into laughter as he placed his wine down. "Oh no, you missed the worst one. It came at dinner. What was it, Lia? Something about the pie?"

Cecelia rolled her eyes at her husband. "He commented on how much he loved my apple pie and then said, what's the difference between apples and worms?"

"OH!" Deacon exclaimed, slapping his knee. "That's right. The difference is you wouldn't eat worm pie. Then he proceeded to laugh so hard he choked on the damn pie."

James smirked. "Merlin that's terrible. If I was going to make a joke about pie I'd say something like, what pie do you prefer, cherry or apple?"

"And if I said cherry?" Deacon asked.

James grinned. "I'd push it in your face. That's a pie joke."

Cecilia laughed, "Oh Lord, I would have loved to see you push a pie into Vernon's face tonight!" She laughed harder the more she thought about it until the four of them were all laughing at the image.

Lily kissed James' cheek and touched his hand with her ring. He nodded and smiled at her. "Mum, Dad, while we have you alone. James and I would like to tell you a few things."

"A few things?"

James kissed their joined hands and smiled at her parents. "Two happy things and one thing we just think you should be made aware of. Which one would you like to hear first?"

Cecilia crossed her arms in front of her. "The bad news first."

"War has officially broken out in the magical world. Voldemort is at war with everyone and it's a very dangerous place for anyone that is not one hundred percent magical blood." James explained, squeezing Lily's hand in reassurance. "In fact, Hogwarts was attacked last week and one of the professors was killed. No one else was hurt, but Lily was threatened by Malfoy."

Deacon's eyes darkened and he stood up. "The one that raped my baby girl?"

James nodded. "It's getting scary out there, Deke, no joke. I promise I will protect Lily with my life and I won't let anything happen to her. But I thought that you should know what's going on."

"Thank you for being honest with us, James," Cecilia said quietly. "It's hard for us not to know what's going on in your world."

"Mum, I'll be fine, I promise. Hogwarts is the safest place in the world and they won't attack there again. They were making a point and now they know that they would never be able to get into the school a second time. Dumbledore has fortified the defences." She told them.

"Lily was incredibly brave," James said, smiling at her now. "She can definitely take care of herself."

"Yes, I can." She said making Deacon smile.

Deacon reached over and touched his daughter's knee. "Honey, we just want to know that you're safe, that's all."

"I'm safe. James and I both are safe."

Cecilia nodded, sighing in relief. "That's wonderful to hear. Now let's move onto this good news. Does it have anything to do with that rather magnificent ring on your finger?"

"What ring?" Deacon asked, his voice rather higher than usual.

Lily held her hand out to her parents so that they could see the ring in question. "Mum, Dad … James and I are getting married."

"Married?" Deacon spluttered, spitting out his wine. "But, but … you … but … married? You're still a baby!"

Lily smiled, standing up to hug her father. "I'm going to be eighteen, Dad. I've been an adult in the wizarding world for almost a year. I want to get married."

He tugged her down into his lap and buried his face in her shoulder. "When did my girls grow up on me? First Petunia's getting married in a few days and now you're getting married."

"In September," James added as Deacon pouted.

"September is a beautiful month for a wedding." Cecilia said, hugging James. "Welcome to the family, dear. We couldn't imagine a more perfect choice for our daughter."

"Thank you." He said, hugging Deacon while Cecilia engulfed her daughter in a hug and carefully studied her ring. "We're really happy."

Once they were all seated again, Cecilia spoke up. "You said two happy things? What is the other one?"

"You're not pregnant, right?" Deacon said, eyeing James rather darkly.

Lily laughed. "No, Dad. I'm not pregnant."

"Good. I'm not ready for that yet." He admitted, taking a large sip of his wine before simply finishing the glass.

James grinned. "Actually, my parents are the reason for the second one."

"They gave us a house."

"They what?" Cecilia asked, her eyes wide as she looked between her daughter and her future son-in-law.

Lily nodded. "Uh-huh and it's so beautiful, Mum. It's in Godric's Hollow in the West Country and its perfect! It's a two story cottage, two and half bedrooms. It was made for us!"

"It really was. We were completely blown away by the gift. My parents surprised us both."

Deacon simply stared at them. "A house? Wow. That's … incredible. Congratulations."

"Really, Dad?" Lily asked, moving to hug him again.

"Really." He kissed her cheek. "I think its time we pop open the champagne! Wine just isn't the right beverage for this kind of celebration!"

Cecilia jumped up, grinning widely. "I'll get it and Lily, then we're going to talk wedding plans."

It was almost two in the morning by the time James and Lily made their way upstairs. Lily carefully opened her suitcase and unpacked her things. She had just finished and went to clean her teeth when James apparated into her bedroom.

"I thought maybe you forgot," she said, smiling at him.

He made a growling sound in his throat as he tugged her towards him. "I've been working to push the image from my mind all bloody night so you're father didn't kill me." He carefully unhooked the buttons in the back of her dress and slipped it down to the floor. He swallowed slowly at the vision in front of him. "You're truly trying to kill me," he whispered as he carefully touched the black transparent nightie.

She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. "Only a little bit. I was going more for a heart attack."

He pressed his lips to her shoulder. "Doing a pretty damn good job of it."

Lily wrapped her arms around his neck. "I bet I can do even better once you get out of those clothes."

James picked her up and carefully placed her on the bed before he tugged off his clothes so that he was in nothing but his underwear. "Mmm, I'll hold you to that."

Then he covered her lips with his


	38. Chapter 38 Happy New Year

**Chapter XXXVIII - Happy New Year**

**Author's Note: Would like to apologize again for the last chapter. I realized after I posted it that it really wasn't finished. So for those of you that didn't realize - chapter 37 has an EXTRA 10 PAGES OF STORY! So please go back and re-read before moving onto this chapter. (It picks up after Gwen gives Lily the veil). Thank you.**

**Alice** stepped into her house on Christmas Eve after going to mass with her family and her eyes widened in shock when she saw Frank sitting on the chesterfield in her common room.

"Frank!" She ran into his arms, laughing when he kissed her, spinning her in a circle as if she was weightless.

"Hi. I just got home from my mission and I had to see you."

"I'm so glad you did." She kissed him again and then blushed when she heard her father clear his throat from behind her. "Er, sorry, Dad."

Frank smiled warmly at her parents. "I have to leave again. I'm being sent on another mission first thing at midnight tonight. But I just wanted to stop in and see Alice and to ask you, Mr. Mason, Mrs. Mason, an important question."

"Go on then," Mr. Mason said, arms crossed in front of him. He was determined to look as stubborn as possible.

"May I ask for Alice's hand in marriage?"

Alice's mouth dropped open in shock and she almost squealed in delight before she bit her bottom lip, turning slowly to see her parents' reaction. Her father's expression hadn't changed at all. But then her mother beamed at them.

"You most certainly can, Frank Longbottom. You make my girl very, very happy. You have our blessing, right Thomas?" Mrs. Mason demanded, eyes on her husband.

Mr. Mason sighed. His wife had a point. "Yes, you have our blessing."

Frank grinned widely at Alice, tucking her brown hair behind her ear. "Well, Alice, will you marry me after you graduate?"

"YES!"

And when he kissed her. She felt like the most important person in the world.

**Erica** Eby, his girlfriend, was smiling at him when he arrived at her house to pick her up for the New Year's Eve bash downtown London. It still surprised him to think that he had somehow landed this great girl for himself.

"Hi Pete, you look great!" She told him as she closed the front door behind her.

He kissed her on the cheek and blushed. "Thanks. You look beautiful."

She smiled at that. "You're too sweet! Come on; tonight we're going to par-tay!"

Peter let her apparate them to the destination as he was never very good at apparation and figured letting someone else do it was always the safer route. When they arrived a few blocks away from Piccadilly's Circus, they could hear the music blasting and pumping.

"We're meeting Sirius, Remus, and Violet somewhere in there," Peter said as he took her hand in his and they began to walk towards the party.

Erica sighed. "Do we have too, Pete? I was really hoping it would just be the two of us tonight." She said, leaning in to kiss him softly so that her firm breasts were pressed against his arm.

Peter gulped. She did have a way of convincing a bloke. But he did want to see his friends too. "Well, we only have to say hi then I suppose we could go our own way. Do we have to meet your friends then?"

Erica nodded. "My friends definitely. Bella will be so upset if we don't go see them!"

"Oh, okay," he said, wondering why her friends always seemed to be more important than his own.

When they arrived at the party, Bellatrix Black, her boyfriend Rudy Lestrange, Darrius Zabini and a few other Slytherins were already present.

"This is sickening," Lestrange said, eyeing the crowd. "All of these muggles just here for the taking."

"For the taking?" Peter asked as Erica moved to sit on his lap.

Zabini nodded. "Yeah. Don't you just wish that you could do something to them, Pettigrew? Muggles are disgustingly foul creatures that plague our very existence."

"I don't know any muggles so I can't really say if that's true."

"But you can't say its not true either, can you?" Lestrange asked, grinning at Erica.

Peter hesitated. "Yes, but-"

"No buts, Pettigrew. Just a thought is all," Bellatrix replied, smiling sweetly. "So Erica, how's life with a Gryffindor? Have you corrupted him yet?"

Erica grinned and kissed Peter's cheek. "I'm still working on that."

Peter kissed her. "Let's go dance!"

They said goodbye to her friends and moved into the throng of people to hit the dance floor.

"Do you feel the same way as your friends about muggles?" Peter asked. He had found the conversation to be kind of alarming and it worried him.

Erica sighed. "I don't not feel the same. Muggles are terrible people, Peter. If they knew about our world and about magic … can you imagine what would happen to us? Remember the history books? Witch hunts … burning at the stake … impossible tests … Merlin knows it was rare that they actually caught us, but the horror is still there."

"Then why are we here, at a party with muggles and essentially made of muggles?"

Erica grinned widely now. "For the entertainment."

Peter's eyebrow rose slightly. "The music?"

Erica shook her head and nibbled gently along his neck. "No. Something much, much better. You'll see. When everyone celebrates the New Year, you'll see."

Then she silenced him with a kiss.

**Lily** stared at herself in the mirror in her bedroom in disgust. The dress was even uglier than she had remembered. The colour of ripe tangerines made her hair look awful. She pinned it up in braids and curls and hoped it gave her a bit of elegance and she carefully adjusted the bodice of the dress hoping desperately that her boobs didn't simply pop out during her walk down the aisle.

God, she hoped that James didn't laugh at her.

She stepped into her bright yellow stilettos and merely shook her head. Veronica had seriously twisted Petunia's arm in the wrong direction when it came to this dress.

Veronica came into the room then, her dark black hair making the tangerine look stunning on her and grinned at Lily. "Oh! You look wonderful! Come on; the limo's about to take off!"

Lily smiled back and hurried down stairs, grabbing her matching tangerine clutch as she did. Her eyes widened when she saw her sister. Despite the puffy sleeves, she looked like a vision. Lily had to bite her bottom lip to hold back the tears.

"Oh, Tuney, you look beautiful!"

Petunia grinned back and then laughed. "You look ridiculous! I'm sorry!"

Lily shrugged, laughing too. "It's alright. Today's about you. And you definitely don't look ridiculous! You look amazing! Are you ready to get married?"

"Definitely!"

They climbed into the limo and Lily met Marge, Vernon's sister who was essentially the female version of Vernon and just as attractive. Veronica was Petunia's friend from school and the other bridesmaid choice was Vernon's cousin, a small sour looking blonde woman named Bernadette. They pulled up in front of the church and the music began almost immediately.

Lily's eyes found James' where he stood next to their mother at the front of the church and she smiled at him. He grinned back and she bit her lip to keep from yelling at him when she saw the gleam of laughter in his eyes.

The ceremony was beautiful and Lily found herself tearing up a little when her sister promised to love and cherish Vernon forever. Despite her own feelings towards Vernon Dursley, he made her sister happy. She still wasn't completely sure why, but he did. She couldn't not be happy for them. She didn't get a chance to talk to James until the reception almost two hours later due to photos of the wedding party.

She hurried towards him, kissing him quickly on the lips. "Say what you're actually thinking and I will kill you, clear?"

James merely grinned. "I rather like how your boobs are exploding from the top here. I can actually see a pink nipple."

Lily blushed furiously and attempted to pull the dress up. "I've never worn anything so bold!"

James tugged his suit jacket off and slipped it over her shoulders. "I think my Christmas present was pretty bold." When she blushed again he grinned and kissed her forehead. "You look beautiful."

Lily buttoned the jacket up over her breasts and smiled at him. "Liar." Then she kissed him again and led him over to the dance floor.

The wedding turned out to be a great night. Everyone had a good time and Vernon had even danced with Petunia more than once, which seemed to be a big thing. James was always whispering entertaining things about the Dursley family in her ear and she found that she spent most of the night laughing.

She was very surprised when she saw Nana after dinner. Petunia hadn't invited her to the ceremony, but she had asked her to come to the reception on account of her being family and all. But Lily had a feeling that Deacon may have insisted on it.

"Nana!" She hugged her and kissed her cheeks and James did the same making the woman smile.

"Still a charmer, I see." Amelia replied making James grin. "And that is the most atrocious dress that I have ever seen! That oversized suit jacket makes it ten times better!"

Lily grinned. "I rather have to agree with that statement!" She held her hand out to her grandmother. "Nana, James asked me to marry him."

Amelia's eyes lit up as she touched the beautiful ring. "Honey, it's beautiful! That's wonderful news! When's the wedding?"

"September 1st," James said, grinning. "With the way things are going, you should be getting the invitation within a few months."

"Good. I want to see you marry this charmer with my own eyes." She kissed Lily's cheek again. "I'm very happy for you. I'm going to go find my son now."

They watched her go and Lily smiled up at James when his arm wrapped around her waist. "I want her to be at my wedding. I don't know why Petunia won't accept her even a little bit. She's really against the fact that she's magical and I … well, you know."

"She's jealous, Lily. Whether she admits it or not. I'm sorry, but even with as many interesting things as muggles have, being able to do magic is definitely ace and not being able to do it when those around you can has to be hard." James said simply.

She nodded. "I guess." She smiled brightly when she saw the object of their conversation make her way towards them.

"Lily, I just heard Nana ask Dad how he feels about both of his daughters getting married. You're getting married?" Petunia demanded, her gaze rather sharp as she zeroed in on her sister's left hand.

Lily nodded, smiling widely. "Yes. I didn't want to impose on your big day so I only told Mum and Dad and then Nana just now. September first."

Petunia took her hand to look at her ring and she scoffed at it. "It's an attractive ring, I suppose. Of course, mine is much nicer but its good enough for you. I suppose you'll be wedding planning all year then?"

Lily nodded again, surprised at the indifference in Petunia. She had hoped that the way that they had started to grow closer would continue. Not to mention that Lily's ring was definitely a lot nicer than Petunia's not to mention bigger. "Yes, I will be. I hope that you will be my Maid of Honour?"

"I suppose. By the way, I told Vernon that you and James were a little different. I didn't outright say you could do magic, but I hinted at it. I figure, he's part of the family now so this way incase someone slips up, it won't come as quite as big of a shock." Petunia explained, taking the glass of wine that was offered to her by a waiter.

"Alright," Lily said. "That seems like a good idea. Tuney, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about James and I being engaged, I just thought that with everything you've had on your plate because of your own wedding that it could wait."

"But you still had to go to Mum and Dad."

"What?"

Petunia rolled her eyes. "You can never just let me have the limelight! I'm getting married and you announce your engagement, it's just rude, Lily!"

Deacon stepped up behind his eldest and wrapped his arm around her waist. "How's my beautiful daughter enjoying being married?"

Petunia smiled. "So far its just been a party."

James smirked, "Hey, you made a joke. Good job."

"Ugh," she muttered and stormed off towards her new husband with a big grin on her face.

James smirked again. "Oops."

"James, was that necessary?"

"Yes, it was," James said. "She was being a bitch."

Deacon cleared his throat. "That is my daughter you're talking about."

"Can't help it, Dad," Lily said. "He is actually telling the truth. She overheard Nana asking you about me being engaged and kind of got crazy."

"Sweetie, don't worry about her. You know how Petunia gets. She is happy for you in her own way." He reached for her hand and led her and James over to one of the empty tables and sat down. "I need to speak with you about something anyway. Cecilia and I were discussing it a few months ago and after you and James told us about what Mr. and Mrs. Potter gave you as an engagement present, we thought that it was the right decision."

"Decision?"

Deacon nodded. "I've been offered a job transfer to Canterbury. It's a bit more pay and in management at the bank."

"Dad, you hate working at the bank."

He grinned. "Yes, I do. But tinkering with my cars doesn't pay the bills." He tapped his fingers on the table as he spoke. "Cecilia does most of her catering business in the house and we've discussed it. She's going to open a second catering business in Canterbury and leave Miranda in charge of the one here since she's been there since the start and knows how Cecilia likes to run the business."

"You're actually moving?"

He nodded. "Not far but yes, we're going to move. Cecilia and I have already started looking for homes."

"But, what about our house, in Surrey? I've lived there my whole life!" Lily said, feeling really sad at the thought of not having the house.

Deacon smiled. "That's what Cecilia and I were talking about. Vernon and Petunia are only moving into Vernon's flat for now as they haven't found a house they like yet. We already signed the house over into Petunia and Vernon's name as a wedding gift. We have enough savings put away to find something small for Cecilia and I and my new pay scale will balance the rest."

"You're serious about this?"

"We are." Deacon said, smiling at her. He held up the envelope in his hand to show Lily the gift. "Honey, are you upset?"

Lily shook her head. Upset wasn't the word. The thought of her parents leaving her childhood home made her feel sad inside. "No, just sad. I can't imagine you and Mum not living in our home."

"Giving it to Petunia and Vernon, that's not a problem for you?" Deacon asked.

James shook his head. "My parents gave us a house. You're doing the same. I think it's a wonderful gesture."

"I agree, Dad," Lily said. "I'm just very surprised. Petunia will be thrilled. She always said she wanted a house like this ours. I think it's a great idea."

Deacon grinned, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "Good. I need to go find your mother so we can go tell Petunia the good news together." He stood up, eyes scanning the crowd and then he blanched. "Good Lord, she's been into the tequila, there she goes with the crazy dancing!"

Lily laughed as she watched her father hurry to her mother. "Everything is changing."

"Yeah, I suppose it is. Dance with me."

Lily smiled and let him lead her to the dance floor as they swayed gently to the music. She rested her head against his chest, listening to the gentle rhythm of his heart. She wasn't mad at her parents, but she was truly sad. It was her home too and even though she was planning on moving out of that home a few months after she graduated, it was still her first home.

But it was staying the family and that was really nice. Petunia and Vernon would make it their home. It was something she would have to be alright with. She just hoped that Petunia didn't change it too much.

Petunia hurried towards them, grinning widely as the song they were dancing to ended. "Lily! Mum and Dad are giving Vernon and I the house! Can you believe it?"

Lily smiled, taking James' hand in hers as they moved off of the dance floor. "I know, it's great! Congratulations!"

"They said as soon as they find a place and get settled its ours! I'm so excited! Redecorating is definitely in order."

Lily nodded, fearful of exactly how her sister might redecorate. "Right. Great!"

She watched her sister hurry off and then grinned when the countdown to midnight began and she kissed James when the clock struck twelve.

"Happy New Year," he whispered against her lips before he kissed her again.

"Happy New Year."

James winced as he reached into his pocket to tug out the mirror that was heating up and laughed out loud. He handed it over to Lily and she grinned when she saw the frosted message on the mirror: It's midnight bitches, I'm going to get shagged!

"I guess he made it."

James sighed. "Yeah, now we owe him money. Damn."

She laughed. "Guess we do."

It wasn't long after that when they waved Petunia and Vernon off on their honeymoon to Majorca. People began to disperse and everyone said goodbye.

It was when they were leaving the hall downtown London that it started.

The flash of red light blinded her at first and she stumbled back in surprise and then her heart stopped in her chest when she heard the screams.

**Sirius** panted heavily as he groped the blonde in the corner of the party. The thought that the bet was over, that he could actually have sex now was making him giddy. The girl was beautiful. Curvy and blonde and her name was Shay which he thought was oddly sexy.

She was sucking his neck and his hands were on her bum and he groaned at the sweet contact. But as much fun as it was, he wasn't actually enjoying himself as much as he should be.

The fact was, two months of celibacy had been rather refreshing. Having sex constantly with so many different woman just didn't seem as appealing as it once had. Not that he would ever admit such a thing to his best friends. He tugged back and nipped Shay's mouth softly.

"Good way to introduce the new year," he said easily making her smile.

Shay smiled back, coyly and linking her arms around his neck. "Definitely. Want to go find somewhere a bit more private?"

He was tempted to say yes; especially when her hand brushed his thigh gently. But he didn't think that it was the right thing to do at the moment. In fact, the idea of having sex with Shay was suddenly not appealing at all. He pulled back a bit and smiled.

"As great as that sounds, babe, I think I better get going." He kissed her forehead. "But thanks for a great night."

Shay pouted. "Are you sure that you have to leave?"

Sirius nodded. "I'm sure. But I have your number."

She grinned at that and he watched her walk away thinking that she had one hell of a fantastic walk. She was a muggle and he was pretty positive that he would never see her again nor would he call her. He shoved his hands into his pockets and glanced around the party.

He, Peter, Erica, Remus, and Violet had found a New Year's Bash downtown London in Piccadilly's Circus. The night was full of prize give-a-ways, dancing, live music and lots of people looking to party. The ball had dropped and it had been exciting but now he felt like the new year fun was kind of over.

Remus was dancing close with Violet, her head resting on his shoulder. They were a couple he really liked. Violet was so sweet and she was good for him; made him happy. He needed that more than he realized. Remus had a bad habit of pushing people away because he was so afraid that when they found out that he was a werewolf they wouldn't want him to be around anymore. He knew that when Remus came clean to Violet, she would be fine with it.

If he ever drummed up the guts to actually tell her that is.

Erica on the other hand, Sirius was still iffy on. She was really pretty and very sweet and Peter was clearly smitten with her, but there was something about her that put him off. First of all, he was ashamed to admit that he thought Erica was way too good for a bloke like Peter. Second, she seemed to be very needy. And lastly, she just bothered him.

But tonight, she was dancing with Peter somewhat awkwardly as Pete wasn't the best dancer in the world, and seemed to be having a great time.

Sirius sighed and headed out. He would let his friends finish out their nights with their girls. He was going to go home and go to bed and wonder why he had passed up the opportunity to have sex with the beautiful Shay.

He stepped out of the party area and hurried down the street, enjoying the feel of the cold wind as it hit his face. He wondered if Hestia was having sex yet.

Bad thoughts, Sirius, he told himself, feeling annoyed that he was even remotely jealous of the fact that Hestia was so happy. He loved Hestia. He knew that. He just didn't love her as anything other than a friend. He wanted her to be happy and to have the life that she deserved but at the same time he was a bit jealous that she was so happy and that he wasn't.

Once again, he was the only one in the group completely single and for the first time in his life, it bothered him.

He sighed and then jolted when a scream shocked the night and he immediately bolted towards the sound. He turned the corner and found a group of Death Eaters openly torturing muggles who were on their way home from their own New Year's celebrations. He drew his wand and was about to jump into the fray and attack when he stumbled.

He gasped when realized he had tripped over four dead bodies that had been thrown into the street. But the shock didn't come until he saw that he recognized two of them.

Hestia Jones and Benjamin Stokes were dead.

As the first police siren began to wail, the Death Eaters disappeared in clouds of black smoke and Sirius fell to his knees and cried.

"Happy Fucking New Year," he whispered and he let himself sob until the muggle police officers pulled him away.

**Less **than two blocks away, more Death Eaters had appeared outside of the hall where wedding guests were leaving and more New Year's celebrations were continuing. As soon as James recognized the dark black robes his stomach dropped. He needed to get Lily away from here.

James grabbed Lily's hand. "Come on, we're disapparating!"

"NO!" Lily shrieked, tugging her hands away. "James, these are people that I know!"

James swore half-heartedly as he tugged out his wand. He was well aware that it was people that she knew, but all he could think about was getting her to safety. Keeping her safe. "Come on, let's help people escape! But stay by me!"

They hurried towards the crowd, wands ready. But the dark black robes and pointed hats of the Death Eaters showed no mercy. Lily dueled as best as she could and she worked to get rid of the killers in front of her. But when the skull mask came off of the one to her left, her heart leapt into her throat.

"Why Miss Evans, I had no idea that you would be on the menu tonight," he said, his voice silky and cold.

She looked into his eyes, terror filling her heart. "Malfoy."

"Indeed," he said, grinning widely at her and causing his handsome face to look twisted. "Muggle baiting just got better. Are these people that you know that you're trying to defend or simply the foul creatures that call themselves muggles?"

She blasted him off of his feet and when he crashed back into the building so hard that stone seemed to crumble down, she smiled. "I'm not afraid of you anymore."

Malfoy stood up, dusting off his pants as he marched towards her. "Not afraid of me? Good. When you have your mouth wrapped around my -"

"Finish that sentence, Malfoy, and I'll chop your cock right off myself," James said angrily, wand pointed at his heart.

Lily stepped back when James shot a curse in Malfoy's direction. The duel between them was very intense but she couldn't concentrate on it because another Death Eater had shoved her to the ground. She rolled away, climbing to her feet as quickly as she could and blasted him away from her. She found herself fighting another Death Eater nearby and lost track of James and Malfoy, but she could hear the spells and the sounds of battle behind her.

It was a blur.

Spells flew past her. She avoided them. She tossed spells around her. Some were avoided, some hit targets.

All she knew was that it seemed rather sudden when all of the Death Eaters vanished in clouds of dark smoke and she found herself standing in the middle of the street across from the hall where Petunia got married surrounded by injured people.

Amelia found her first, hugging her tightly. "Oh Lily! Thank the Lord that you're alright!" She hung on a few seconds longer before moving to hug James who had come up behind them. "You're both alright?"

"I'm fine. We're both fine." James said, reassuring her as she clung to her granddaughter.

"This is what it was like when I was your age," Amelia told them. "Muggle baiting … it's just murder and mayhem. To come out and openly attack muggles because they can. It's sickening. Grindelwald apparently is the example they're using. But this is worse … it's not to make a point. They're enjoying themselves."

James nodded. He could see that himself and it was sickening. He looked around. He needed to help. "I need to see how many people are hurt."

Lily watched him hurry off and she looked around for signs of her parents. "Have you seen Mum and Dad?" She asked Amelia.

Amelia shook her head. "I was hiding. When those monsters disappeared, I saw you and James and simply came straight towards you."

Lily nodded, but her eyes continued to roam the crowd of people. James wrapped his arm around her, kissing her forehead. "James, what is it?"

James hesitated for a moment, reaching to take her hand in his. "Lily, I'm sorry."

"James …"

He closed his eyes before he spoke but it wasn't him that spoke the words that shattered her world. It was her grandmother.

"We didn't save them."

"What?" Lily asked, her heart pounding in her chest. She looked over to where Amelia was pointing and the ground seemed to move beneath her as she fell to her knees. "No."

James knelt down beside her, holding her close to him. "I'm sorry, baby. Your parents are dead."

Then the world went black around her.


	39. Chapter 39 Loss

**Chapter XXXIX - Loss**

**Her** parents were dead?

That couldn't be true. What she was seeing had to be a terrible, terrible lie. She collapsed to the ground in front of them, tears rolling down her cheeks but no sound came out of her. There was no sound around her. As if the world itself had died.

She touched them. A hand to her father's hair, a finger across her mother's cheek.

They weren't even cold yet.

Then all of the sound around her seemed to rush back in like a giant roar and she gasped for breath.

Amelia knelt down next to her, tears in her own eyes as she took Lily's hand. "Honey, come on. There's nothing you can do here." She nodded at James, who simply lifted Lily to her feet.

She turned into his arms, her head against his heart and sobbed in silence.

The police came. They answered questions. The Aurors came. They answered more questions. But it wasn't until the van of the medical examiner's office pulled up that Lily panicked..

"James! No! Don't let them take them away! They … No!"

James held on tighter, kissing her hair. "Shh, let them do their job, Lily. It will all be okay. It will all be okay. I promise." He kept his arms wrapped around her as he murmured pointless words of comfort in her ear until she calmed down a bit.

When the van drove away, police officers began to tell people to leave the scene. James took Amelia's hand in his and once they were an appropriate distance away from the crime scene, he disapparated the three of them into the Evans' common room.

Amelia took Lily to the chesterfield, wrapping a blanket around her and then her arms, cradling her like a child to her breast, hoping they could offer comfort to each other. James went into the kitchen to make tea.

"They can't be gone, Nana," she whispered. "I was just talking to them. Dad was saying how Mum was drinking too much tequila and how it makes her crazy. They were just here."

"Shh, honey, I know. I only just came back into your lives and the thought of burying my son … it's not right. A parent should never have to say goodbye to their child," she blinked back her own tears as she gently brushed her fingers through her granddaughter's hair. "It's a terrible tragedy."

"I feel numb," she whispered, using the back of her hand to wipe at the never ending rain of tears.

Amelia nodded. She understood exactly and she wanted to comfort this young woman, but her own grief was making it difficult. She didn't know what to say or how to say it. She had lost her son, her baby boy and her daughter-in-law after she had finally come to know them after all these years. It wasn't fair. Her own choices had taken them from her and now to lose them so tragically when she had only just gotten them back was unbearable. She kissed the top of Lily's head as she rocked back and forth. She was so grateful that she had two wonderful granddaughters in her life and she knew that Deacon would be happy to know that she was here with them during such a terrible time.

"I know, sweetie. I know," she murmured, kissing Lily's head again.

James came back into the common room with two steaming cups of tea. He stood in the doorway for a moment to watch them. Amelia was rocking back and forth with Lily in her arms and he hesitated. He felt numb himself. He didn't know what to do to help Lily out. He blew gently on Lily's tea and hoped that the cup of hot brandy with a dash of tea would be enough to calm her nerves and knock her out. Especially since he had added a dollop of sleeping draught. She needed to sleep and rest because daylight was going to bring even more heartache.

He handed one cup to Amelia and the other one he carefully held in his hand as he took a seat next to Lily. "Have a sip, baby. It will make you feel better." His eyes met Amelia's and he mouthed 'brandy' making the woman smile.

Lily turned to James like a child and allowed him to carefully place the cup to her lips and help her drink. "That's not tea," she said, choking.

"It's good for you, drink up." She did as she was told and within five minutes was passed out in his arms. "I'm going to bring her to bed. I'll be right back."

James carried her up the stairs and undressed her. He carefully put her pajamas on and wrapped her up, kissing her forehead. He left the door open before he made his way back downstairs to Amelia who was still sipping on her tea.

"She's asleep."

Amelia nodded as James took a seat next to her. "You gave her a lot of brandy."

"She needed it. I also added a sleeping potion. Today is going to be hard and the more rest she has the better she'll be at coping."

"I agree." She put her cup down on the table and reached for his hand. "The next few weeks are going to be rough on her. She might try to push you away."

"Doesn't mean I'll leave," James said stubbornly. "I love her, Amelia. I've been in love with her for what seems like most of my life. I'll take care of her, I promise."

Amelia smiled. "I know. We're going to have to tell Petunia and Vernon."

James closed his eyes. He imagined Petunia was going to be just as devastated as Lily. He didn't want to go through that. "We'll give them tonight. They deserve at least one night of a honeymoon before we break the news. I should get a hold of my own parents though."

The knock on the front door had both of them jumping. He hoped it was the police or the Aurors again. He really wasn't in the mood to answer any more questions that he didn't know the answers too. James stood up to answer it and was surprised to find Sirius standing there.

"Sirius! Mate, it's good to see you." He tugged him close, surprised at how much he himself needed a friend. But when he pulled back, the tears in Sirius' eyes worried him. "You heard the news?"

Sirius closed the door behind him and followed James into the common room. He merely nodded at Amelia. "The attacks in London? I barely escaped myself. Remus and Violet are okay and Remus says he saw Peter and Erica so … well, most of us got out alive."

James closed his eyes and loosened his tie. "Do they have a body count yet? Lily's a mess and rightly so. We haven't even told Petunia yet."

"Petunia? What? Why would Petunia care about Tia?"

James' eyebrow rose. "Tia? I think we lost something in translation here. Isn't that why you're here, about Lily's parents? Her parents were murdered by Death Eaters tonight."

Sirius sat down slowly, his eyes widening in surprise. "Oh Merlin." He buried his face in his hands before he spoke. "I hate to bring about more bad news."

Amelia spoke now, touching Sirius' arm. "More bad news? Come on, son, you can tell us."

He smiled at her. The maternal gesture comforted him. "You must be Lily's Nana. She's told me wonderful things about you. I'm Sirius Black."

Amelia smiled. "Amelia Evans. Now, sweetheart, what about more bad news?"

"What happened to Tia, Sirius?" James asked, his hands trembling. He had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that he already knew the answer.

Sirius' eyes met James'. He swallowed slowly, keeping eye contact as he said the words. He was still in complete shock himself. "Hestia and Ben were both killed in the attack tonight."

James slowly sat down. "They what?"

"I don't think it was outright murder, it looked like they got caught in the attack and part of a building collapsed on them. I … I tripped over their bodies." Sirius dragged his fingers through his hair. "Tia's one of Lily's best friends. How are we going to …"

James only nodded when his friend trailed off. "I know."

The three of them sat in silence for a few moments before Amelia spoke.

"I'm going to go lie down. I'm hoping sleep will come. I might help myself to some of that sleeping potion in the kitchen. James, Lily's going to need you."

James nodded as he watched Amelia head upstairs. "Padfoot, can you go home and tell my parents the news? Tell Mum we're fine and that I'm taking care of Lily. I'll need to tell her sister the news later today."

Sirius nodded, standing up. "Tia didn't deserve to go like that, Prongs."

"I know. Neither did Deacon and Cecilia Evans."

He hugged his friend goodbye and locked the front door behind him. He stepped into Lily's bedroom, undressing down to his boxers and then climbed into bed next to her, pulling her into his arms. She snuggled in and he saw that she was crying silently in her sleep. He kissed her forehead and muttered pointless words of reassurance and prayed for daylight.

When Lily awoke the next morning, James' arms were still around her. She carefully made to move but he tugged her towards him, hazel eyes boring into her own. "Morning, baby."

Tears welled up in her eyes again. "It wasn't a dream?"

He shook his head, sitting up now. "Lily, something else …"

"What? What's wrong?"

James sighed. "I'm just going to blurt it out. Sirius came by last night. There were a couple attacks in downtown London last night. Three separate locations. And … Hestia and Ben were killed last night."

Her hands flew over her mouth. "What?"

"Sirius found them. They … I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry."

She began to cry all over again and all he could do was hold her.

**Two** hours later, Lily was in the kitchen scrambling eggs and making bacon. She insisted on it. The task was helping to keep her focused and helped her stop the tears from pouring down her cheeks. James stood in the doorway and watched her.

Lily had showered after her little crying jag that morning and then had gone on a cleaning binge. She had scrubbed every inch of the kitchen before insisting on making breakfast for him and Amelia. Amelia told him it was a good thing. She was doing tasks and keeping focused because she knew that when she saw Petunia, they would both need to grieve together.

James shoved his hands into his pockets as he spoke. Telling Petunia was next on the list and that job had unfortunately fallen to him. "I'm going to go to Majorca now."

She only nodded.

"I'll bring Petunia and Vernon right here, okay?"

She nodded again.

"Lily?"

"I'm okay, James, I swear. Just … just get Tuney here."

Amelia squeezed James' hand lightly from behind him. "I'll keep an eye on her. Go. Be quick."

He nodded and disapparated on the spot. He arrived behind a clove of trees near the hotel and hurried inside. The front desk woman smiled at him.

"Good morning, Sir, and how can I be of assistance?"

"I need to speak with Vernon and Petunia Dursley immediately, there's been a family emergency. What room are they in?"

The woman looked flustered. "Sir, I cannot simply give out room numbers."

"Call. Tell them James Potter is here and demanding to speak with them immediately. Now!"

The woman stumbled as she picked up the phone and did as he asked. When she hung up, she looked up at him. "They're on floor three, room three oh seven. They said to go straight up."

"Thank you."

He took the stairs because he didn't understand how the elevator worked and he didn't have the patience to wait. He had barely knocked on their door when Vernon pulled it open in a sinfully ugly pink flowered print shirt and kakis.

"What the hell are you doing here, Potter?" He spat, clearly more than annoyed at the interruption.

James pushed his way into the hotel room. "I'm sorry for barging in here like his, but there's … something's happened."

"Lily?" Petunia asked, coming out of the powder room and putting on her earrings. They both looked like they were ready to go play tourist.

"She needs you right now, Petunia. Last night, after you two left for your honeymoon, downtown London was attacked."

"Attacked?" Vernon demanded. "By what Terrorists?"

James hesitated. He wasn't sure how to explain this when Vernon didn't understand the magical world. "Do you know what Lily and I are, Vernon?"

"Freaks of nature?"

He decided it was best not to comment on that statement. "There's a war happening in our world and that war is stumbling into your world."

"What's going on, James?"

James sighed, turning to look at Petunia as she walked into the bedroom. "I'm sorry, Petunia, but your parents were killed last night in the attack." Her eyes rolled back in her head and he caught her before she hit the ground as Vernon was simply staring at him dumbfounded. He carefully placed her on the bed.

"Both killed?" Vernon asked, looking somewhat surprised that his new wife had simply fainted at the news.

James nodded, sitting on the bed next to Petunia and gently tapping her cheeks to get her to wake up. "Yes. Lily's a wreck and Merlin knows we should have told you last night, but we thought you deserved at least one night as a happy couple."

Vernon nodded. He looked rather confused but he spoke calmly. "I'll tell the hotel clerk to get our bags and book a flight home."

"Vernon, I can take both of you home right now. How do you think I arrived here so quickly?" James asked, as he felt Petunia waking up slowly. Petunia's eyes fluttered and James took her hand. "Are you alright?"

"Take me home, James." Petunia said simply. "Use whatever kind of magic you deem necessary, just take me home. I need … I need to see my parents."

James nodded and stood up, holding Petunia's hand tightly in his own. "Lily needs you too, Petunia. You two need to … well, she could use her big sister right now."

Vernon shook his head. "I'm not going to travel by some magical freak show! I'll take a flight!"

Petunia nodded, ignoring her new husband. "Okay. Meet me at home."

Vernon simply nodded and waved at them to have at it as he picked up the phone on the nightstand. James apparated he and Petunia back to the Evans' house.

Petunia held onto the wall for support and shook her head when they landed. "Not the most fun way to travel. But thank you."

She stepped into the kitchen and James heard Lily let out a sob as the two sisters clung to each other.

"Tuney, I'm so sorry! They're gone!" Lily sobbed as she cried on her sister's shoulder.

Petunia furiously wiped at her own tears as she held onto her sister for support. "They were attacked?"

Lily nodded, pulling back to look into her sister's eyes. "Death Eaters."

"What are Death Eaters?" Petunia asked, looking from Lily to James for answers. "You said something at the hotel about your war stumbling into my world, what does that even mean?"

"War has officially broken out in the magical world. Death Eaters are followers of a dark and evil wizard on the rise in our world calling himself Lord Voldemort. These Death Eaters attacked three separate locations in downtown London last night and caused mayhem and ruckus. Over thirty people were killed including ten witches and wizards." James explained, taking a seat at the kitchen table. "The police are calling it terrorist attacks but it was an attack on non magical people, whom we call muggles, those who are of magical blood who were hurt were simply caught in crossfire. The goal was to hurt muggles. It didn't matter who and it didn't matter why, it was just to prove a point. The war is escalating in our world."

Petunia's breath caught now as she spoke. "Your world?"

Tears rolled down Lily's cheeks as she reached for her sister's hand. "They hate all people who aren't one hundred percent magical! They say I'm a fraud and not a true witch. It's one of the reasons why I was raped, Tuney. I'm not … pure to them. James is a pureblood but he's considered a traitor because of his association with me. They're terrible people, Petunia, and what they did …"

Petunia spoke slowly, carefully annunciating every word as she did so. "They murdered Mum and Dad because of you and what you are?"

"No," James said, seeing where Petunia was going with this. He wasn't going to stand there and let her blame Lily for this. "They just got caught in the crossfire. They were not killed because of Lily. Don't you dare blame this on her."

"But Malfoy was there, James," Lily said carefully, her eyes welling up with tears again. "He said that he was going to hurt me; that he was going to come after me because I'm a mudblood."

"Malfoy is a fucking dickwad, Lily and he raped you! But he did not know that you were going to be downtown London last night with your parents. It was an accident." James insisted, but he could already see the hurt in Lily's eyes as she began to wonder if it was indeed her fault. "This had nothing to do with you. Absolutely nothing. They would have attacked that location whether Petunia was getting married there or not. It was an accident that they were there not by design."

"No," Petunia said, standing up now. "It wasn't an accident. They killed Mum and Dad because of YOU. Because of BOTH of YOU. You're both FREAKS of nature and they killed Mum and Dad. It's YOUR fault their dead!" She shrieked, her hand slapping Lily across the face so hard that she stumbled back.

The red hand print on Lily's face seemed to glow as her eyes widened in hurt surprise. "Tuney?"

James moved quickly and cupped Lily's cheek, his eyes glaring daggers at Petunia. "What the fuck, Petunia? This isn't Lily's fault! She's grieving too! You both lost your parents. The least you can do is be reasonable enough to comfort each other instead of casting a blame game."

Petunia ignored him. Her eyes flashing in anger as she taunted her sister. "This is all your fault. All of it. I want you out."

"What?" Lily asked, still dazed from the slap her sister had just given her. She took a step back and James' arm came around her waist.

"OUT!" Petunia screamed. "This is my house now! I have the deed in my name and I don't want you here anymore. Take everything that belongs to you and get out. Now! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

"But … but Petunia … we …"

"GET OUT!" She shrieked. "You're no longer welcome here!" Then she ran upstairs, slamming her bedroom door behind her.

Lily looked up at James. Her green eyes so filled with sadness that James' heart simply broke. "She … she wants me out?"

James tugged her up into his arms. "She's upset, Lily. She doesn't understand or live in the magical world like we do and this is rather a lot of information to throw at her on top of your parents' death. She'll be alright."

"My things?" She asked helplessly as tears poured down her cheeks.

"We'll come back for them. Right now, let's just grab a few things and we'll go to my house, alright?"

Lily simply nodded and let James lead her away. But as James held on tightly all he thought about was how broken she looked.

**The **next couple of days seemed to never end but were a complete blur at the same time. Gwen helped Lily with all of the funeral arrangements and when the afternoon came and she watched them lower her parents into the ground, tears streamed down her cheeks, her hand clinging tightly to James. But when she reached for sister's hand for support, Petunia merely stepped further away from her. And her heart broke even more.

The lawyers came. Her parents had left a will, recently updated that summer. Deacon had left his cars to Lily and Cecilia specific pieces of jewellery, but the house deed now bore the name of Petunia Dursley. There was some money from her parents' estate that would be transferred to Lily's own bank account, but that was it.

So young, they hadn't expected to be killed so soon. And their lives all summed up into a few items and a house. It wasn't fair.

When the service was over, she asked James to give her some time alone. She promised to meet him at Potter Manor later on that day. She had decided to walk home from the cemetery. The cold air brushing her face as she tried to remember happier times. It was almost an hour before she arrived up to her house.

She stepped into the common room of her childhood home, wiping tears from her eyes and looked up at Vernon. He had said some beautiful words at the service.

"Thank you for your kind words, Vernon. Mum and Dad would have liked to know that you thought so highly of them." She told him, sincerely grateful for the wonderful things he had said.

Vernon nodded. He looked rather uncomfortable as he spoke. "Lily … Petunia wants you out of this house. She's giving you twelve hours to get your stuff out or she says she's putting it out at the road. You don't live here anymore."

"She's angry, I understand that," Lily began. But her sister couldn't honestly be serious about kicking her out. Where was she going to live? This was her house until she and James got married. "But … I'm her sister. We're the only family that we have left."

Petunia stood in the doorway of the kitchen wearing an apron. Her blonde hair pinned up out of her face. "This is your fault, Lily. Because of you and because of that school of freaks that you go to, this happened. I don't want to associate with the person responsible for killing my parents. They left me this house. Get your stuff and get out. Or I will call the police."

Lily watched her sister turn back into the kitchen and she looked up at Vernon. "She's upset. But she doesn't mean … we're sisters."

Vernon shook his head. "Not anymore. Come on, I'll help you pack."

Lily shook her head, shocked at what was happening. "No, I can do it."

She slowly made her way upstairs and into her parents' room. She felt like she was in a daze. How many days had passed since she had sobbed over her parents' bodies? Since Petunia had gotten married? Had Christmas celebrations only been a little over a week ago?

She closed her eyes and focused on the task at hand. She was homeless. She needed to gather her things. She took the jewellery her mother had left her: a ring, three sets of earrings, five necklaces, and a bracelet as well as a stunning ornate rose brooch. She sat on their bed, wiping tears from her eyes as she looked around the room. How was she supposed to just leave and forget that her parents had lived here?

"You're not going very fast for someone on a time limit," Petunia said from the doorway, her arms crossed in front of her.

Lily stood up, her green eyes flashing in anger now. How dare Petunia stand there and rush her out of her childhood home? "I'm sorry that I'm grieving. I'll go as fast as I can."

"What are you doing in here anyway?" Petunia demanded, leaning against the doorjamb as she watched her sister move around the room.

Lily held up the jewellery box in her hands. "Taking what Mum left to me. Can I … can I take something of Dad's?"

Petunia shrugged, her own eyes wet with tears. "Take whatever you want. I don't … I don't want to look at it." She turned and walked away and Lily was left feeling even more hollow than she had.

She did take more.

She filled a box with photo albums, wiping away tears at her mother's wedding photos. Then the tears fell harder when she found the dress in the back of the closet.

"Tuney!" She cried out as she carefully unzipped the protective cover and tugged out the dress.

It was ivory silk. Long sleeves, pointed at the wrist and high neck all in floral lace. The back of the dress was completely translucent lace to the lower back with pearled buttons all the way to the neck. The waist of the dress had a v-shaped belt in braided pearls and the bottom was pure ivory silk, straight to the floor. The trim of the dress in the same floral lace pattern as that that covered the neck and shoulders with a long lace train.

Petunia stepped into the room and watched as Lily pulled the dress out. Her eyes filled up with tears as she watched her sister hold it up to herself. "It looks like it was made for you."

Lily bit her lip. "Does that mean you'll let me take it?"

"Try it on."

Lily undressed right there and carefully slipped the dress on, smiling when Petunia carefully did up the buttons on the back. When she turned, her sister covered her mouth with her hands.

"It was made for you. Mum would want you to have that. To wear it on your own wedding day."

"Thank you, Tuney." Lily said sincerely, feeling rather foolish to be so emotional over a wedding dress after what had just happened.

Petunia silently helped her pack the dress back up before she spoke. "I know I seem like I'm being cruel but … I can't do it, Lily. I can't be part of your world after something like this happened. Do you understand that? Do you understand that I'm afraid?"

"Strangely enough I do. Nana made the same choice, Petunia. It's why she never told anyone that she was a witch, not even her husband. But please don't shut me out completely. You're the only family that I have left." Lily said quietly.

"I'll always be your sister, Lily. And I promise to be there for you when you get married as your Maid of Honour but … that's it. I want you out of this house and out of my life before you get Vernon or I killed too." She stopped in the doorway of the bedroom but she didn't turn around when she spoke. "Mum would want you to have the hutch in the dining room too as well as her hope chest. Take whatever else you want. I already have what I need."

Lily simply nodded and watched her go. The fact that she understood her sister's reasoning completely somehow made it even harder.

It took her only an hour to pack up the rest of her stuff. She used magic to do her room and simply apparated everything to the house in Godric's Hollow. It was a lot of trips but she took the hutch and the hope chest and also her father's basketball. When she was done, she stood in her childhood bedroom which was now completely empty except for the bed frame and mattress and she said goodbye.

She made her way downstairs slowly. The television was blaring from the common room and she could see Vernon sitting on the chesterfield watching it. Petunia was in the kitchen chopping vegetables.

"I'm finished here. I took Dad's basketball and some photo albums as well. A few other small things of Dad's too. So, I guess I'm going to go."

Petunia merely nodded. "Good."

"I'll miss you."

Petunia closed her eyes. "Take the candlesticks too, the silver ones." She placed them into Lily's hand and her bottom lip trembled. "Get out, Lily."

Lily nodded, wiping at her sore eyes to stop the tears. "Goodbye, Tuney."

Then she disapparated. She barely made it through the gate of Potter Manor before she found herself gasping for breath in between her sobs. She collapsed to the ground and arms grabbed her, tugging her up.

She clung to Sirius, crying on his shoulder. But she didn't speak as he held her and led her to another funeral, Hestia Jones.

She cried silently as she moved from James to Sirius to Alice in her grief, each trying to comfort each other at the loss of their friend. When she returned to Potter Manor that night, she took a seat in the big armchair by the fire, curled up and let the tears fall.

James sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her to hold her close.

"I'm so tired of crying. My eyes hurt. My face hurts from wiping the tears away. But I can't seem to stop and when I do its like I can't breathe, like I'm gasping for oxygen and then the tears come all over again."

"I know," he whispered, kissing her cheek. "You haven't really said much. Did you talk to Petunia?"

Lily nodded. "She blames me. If I hadn't come to Hogwarts, if I hadn't accepted the fact that I was a witch then those Death Eaters wouldn't have killed Mum and Dad."

"That's not true, Lily and despite your fears, you know I'm right. Don't let her get to you. She needs someone to blame and you're it, but this is not on you. It was a complete coincidence that you were there with your parents. They hit three separate locations and two of them had witches and wizards, the rest were all muggles. They didn't have targets in mind, just collateral damage and chaos. They succeeded in that."

"I know that, but she won't listen. She wanted me out, Jamie and I did as she asked. I packed up all of my things and anything I wanted that belonged to my Mum and Dad and I brought it all to our house in Godric's Hollow and then I said goodbye to my sister." She said, looking up into his eyes. "She told me she would still be my Maid of Honour but that she doesn't want me going around to see her. She doesn't want to risk getting her or Vernon killed because of what I am. So I left."

"Baby, why didn't you call me? You shouldn't have had to pack all of that up yourself." James insisted, kissing her cheek.

Lily shrugged, snuggling into his arms. "It's done. I'm just glad you're here now."

He kissed the top of her head and just held her. "Always."


	40. Chapter 40 The Order

**Chapter XL - The Order**

**The** day after Hestia's funeral, Lily woke up curled around James, her eyes dry and sore. She slowly and carefully slid out of bed and watched in amusement as he rolled over and claimed more space. She wrapped herself in her robe and stepped into some slippers and headed into the washroom. She braided her hair into two loose braids, washed her face and brushed her teeth before she made her way downstairs.

Gwen was sitting at the table in the kitchen sipping tea and reading _The Daily Prophet._ She looked up with a smile when Lily stepped into the kitchen. "Good morning, sweetheart."

Lily managed a small smile back and reached for the cup of tea gratefully that Abby had just poured for her. "Good morning."

Gwen reached across the table when Lily sat down to take her hand. "How are you this morning?"

Lily shrugged. "I'm okay. I didn't have any dreams or wake up in tears so I think that's a good start."

Gwen smiled warmly. "That is definitely a good start. I lost my parents during the years with Grindelwald in a terrible tragedy. I know how badly it hurts and I promise that given time, it will get better. But it takes time."

"I know. It's just … losing them and then to find out that Hestia was killed as well. She was one of my best friends." Lily said sadly, sipping her tea. "All at once."

"I know." Gwen pat her hand gently. "Lily, as long as you want you have a home here, you know that right?"

Lily smiled. "Thank you. I … I put all of my things at the house in Godric's Hollow. I didn't know where else to bring them."

"That's perfect." She nodded at Abby who placed two slices of toast, two slices of bacon, and a scrambled egg in front of Lily. "Eat up. You need your strength."

"School starts tomorrow."

Gwen nodded. "Yes, it does. I was going to suggest taking more time but I think the faster you get back into your normal routine the easier it will be on you. You and James can apparate to Hogsmeade later on today."

"I agree," Lily said as she scooped up a forkful of egg. "But on one hand I don't know if I'm ready to face all of those people. I feel like … I lost everyone, even my sister."

"Lily, your sister is scared. You can't blame her for that. But what she did, kicking you out of your home, that was wrong." She told her, watching Lily closely. She knew that she was grieving as much for her sister as she was for her parents and her best friend.

Lily sighed, leaning back in her chair. She knew that what Petunia had done was wrong but at the same time she couldn't help but think that her sister hadn't made the wrong decision. "I don't blame her, Gwen. I know that she has every right to hate me and to worry for her own safety as well as that of her new husband. It's just … that was my home and I lost my parents and one of my best friends and now I've lost her too."

Gwen nodded. "But it will get better. And I'm sure Petunia will come around. She did say she wanted to be at your wedding. That doesn't sound like the words of someone who hates you. That sounds like a terrified girl afraid for her sister as well as for herself."

"I hope you're right."

Gwen smiled, sipping her tea and just watched Lily for a moment. She was playing with her food more than eating it. But she had taken a few bites which at least told Gwen that she was getting something into her system. "As for wedding plans, I'll understand if you want to put them on hold given the circumstances."

Lily shook her head, tears in her eyes again. "No, I don't. I thought I would. Mum and Dad, they won't be there to see me pledge my love for James, to start my life with him. Dad won't be there to walk me down the aisle and that hurts me more than I can stand but postponing the wedding won't change that. I know that. I can change those ceremonial things and well … I want to focus on it. Mum would be want me to focus on it." She explained, sitting up straighter in her chair. "I even found a dress."

"That's a wonderful start. Where did you find the dress?"

"In my mum's closet. It was hers. It's beautiful and I thought that if she can't be there for me on my special day then she could be with me as I walk down the aisle in the dress she wore when she married my father."

Gwen smiled warmly, "That sounds wonderful. I would love to see it."

Lily smiled back, feeling her heart swell a little warmer. "It's beautiful, Gwen. I put it with all of my things at the house. It's a little old-fashioned, but so beautiful. I feel like its an important piece of her for me to cherish on our special day."

"It is. And the fact that you feel that way shows me that you're grieving, but that you're beginning to let go, all good things." Gwen sipped her tea as she spoke. "Why don't you run upstairs and get dressed and we'll head to Godric's Hollow? You can show me the dress and we can unpack your things and maybe discuss the house. It will take your mind off of things."

Lily wanted to say she wasn't in the mood, but Gwen was right. If she focused on the house, on the wedding, then maybe, just maybe she wouldn't think about the sad things. "That sounds great. Give me twenty minutes."

Lily had spent the entire morning with Gwen. They unpacked all of her things, hanging her clothes in the closet and putting her books on the shelves. She tried on the dress and Gwen marveled at it, agreeing that it was indeed perfect for her, tears in her eyes. Once the dress was safely hidden away, they went shopping.

Gwen gave her a key to the Potter vault and a second key to James' personal vault. Lily was a little overwhelmed at the sudden access to the vastness of the Potter fortune. The thought of spending money that didn't belong to her didn't seem right. Gwen only told her that it was thoughtful but she was a Potter now in almost every way and that meant access to the Potter money. They had lunch at a small bistro in Edinburgh and James met them as they were leaving the restaurant.

"Should I be concerned that you two are spending so much time together?" He asked, wrapping his arm around Lily's waist and tugging her close to kiss her cheek.

Gwen smiled at her son, reaching up to pat his cheek. "Not at all. And completely. Now, you two go shopping and start furnishing that house of yours. I told Dumbledore you would be back at Hogwarts by dinner for five thirty so be back at the manor by five to collect your things." She took Lily's hand in her own and squeezed gently. "Have a good time."

She disapparated and James grinned at Lily. "So, where should we shop first?"

If Lily had felt overwhelmed at being given keys to Gringott's vaults, it was nothing to how she felt now. They went into furniture stores and she found herself falling in love with tables and chairs and chesterfields and love seats and anything she loved, James told her to buy. After the third time, she took his hand and shook her head.

"If we're buying furniture together, you can't let me pick everything out. Now, the bookshelves were too perfect to pass up but let's find something we both like for the common room furniture, deal?" She told him.

James smiled at her as if he had only been waiting for her to ask. "Deal."

By three o'clock that afternoon, they had managed to have a really successful day. They bought nightstands as well as a book case, an armoire, and two cozy armchairs for the bedroom. A chesterfield, a love seat, an armchair, two bookshelves, two end tables and a coffee table for the common room. For the kitchen they found a gorgeous mahogany dining set with a matching china cabinet outlined in glass.

They apparated to Godric's Hollow to walk through the village and Lily smiled as she stared up at the magnificent and gothic style church, Godric's Abbey. It was made completely of grey stone, huge gorgeous coloured windows, the front one portraying the Angel Gabriel talking to Mary and a side one, portraying Jesus on the cross.

"James, let's go in there. I want to light a candle for my parents."

James nodded and followed her up the stone steps, eyes sweeping over the sharp ragged edges of the tall towers and the pointed peaks of the abbey. Inside was even more beautiful. Pews of gorgeous oak, the pulpit marble and sculpted with angels. Marble floors with a deep burgundy carpet down the center aisle and up to the alter, where three steps took you to the front. There was a plaque on the inside wall of the church that read:

_Built by the Gryffindor Family:_

"_This Holy House holds the love of surprises_

_Let angels watch over you_

_And may God be with you."_

_~ Godric Gryffindor_

He smiled at the plaque and watched as Lily made her way over to one of the stations with candles under the window. She lit two of them with the lighter provided and knelt down to pray. When she stood up and looked at James, he saw that despite the tears in her eyes, she looked better.

"It's beautiful in here," she told him as she walked towards him.

He nodded. "Yes it is. I bet the gardens out back are equally as beautiful, despite the winter. Would you like to walk?"

Lily took his hand and followed him out the back of the church. There was a beautiful statue of an angel and another one of what could only be Joseph holding his baby boy in his arms. There was a large fountain in the centre of the garden and Lily imagined that in the spring it was covered in flowers.

"It really is beautiful here."

James squeezed her hand, turning her in his arms. "We should get married here."

"What?"

"We should get married here. It's going to be our village now. Our home will be just around the corner. It will give us a chance to get to know the parish and the priest so that our children can grow up with them. I want this to be our community, Lily. It's beautiful and I think we should get married here." He said, smiling widely at her.

Lily looked around, taking in James' idea. It really was beautiful and she knew that he was right, by September it would be perfect for a wedding. She had never considered herself to be overly religious but she had always believed in God and her parents had taught her to do so and she knew that James' parents had as well and she wanted to pass that tradition down herself. And getting married anywhere but in a church did seem strange to her.

"It's perfect."

"What's perfect, my dears?" A voice asked causing both of them to turn. The man approaching them looked to be in his late forties, early fifties. He had sand-coloured hair, soft blue eyes and wore blue jeans and a black dress shirt with the priest's collar loosened. "Welcome to Godric's Abbey, I'm Father Thomas Padrick, the priest here. What can I do for you?"

James extended his hand. "James Potter and this is my fiancée, Lily Evans. We were just thinking this garden and this church would be a great place to get married."

Father Padrick smiled warmly, creasing the corners of his eyes. "Well, that is perfect. What wonderful news is there but that of a couple in love. I don't believe I know you from the community?"

Lily shook her head. "No, we just recently bought a house here. We were just exploring the town."

Father Padrick nodded. "And you are both Christian?"

They nodded.

James smiled at him. "We will be here from time to time in the summer, getting settled but we won't actually be living in the town until we're married. We were hoping to marry on the first of September, as its the day we met."

Father Padrick smiled. "Come on inside. We'll take a look at my registry but I think September first is open. I would love for you to have your wedding here."

They followed him back inside the church and into the office off to the far side. A woman was typing behind a desk and she smiled at them before picking up the ringing phone.

"That's Vera, my saviour. She works here during the week to do the basic needs of the church." Father Padrick said as he opened a black day book on his desk in his own office. "Ah, September first, it is very much open. Are you interested?"

James looked over at Lily and she bit her bottom lip before nodding, a huge smile on her face. James grinned at her and squeezed her hand. "Yes."

He watched as Father Padrick wrote their names in on the day and Lily grinned at the jolt in her stomach as she read: The wedding of James Potter and Lily Evans. He grinned up at him.

"Well, I welcome you both to the community. Let's get some information down here so that we can communicate on plans and decorations and whatnot. Where can I reach you both?"

Lily smiled. "We'll be at our school until June but I suppose you could forward information there. It's in Scotland."

Father Padrick nodded. "That won't be a problem."

"It's called Hogwarts." James said, hoping he wouldn't have to explain too much about the school.

Father Padrick smiled. "A young witch and wizard, how nice." He saw the surprised looks on their faces and shook his head. "No, I'm not a wizard myself but as I'm sure you've noticed, this community holds both and I think that kind of integration is the most amazing thing in the world."

"It's wonderful to hear that," Lily told him honestly. "Especially from a religious man."

Father Padrick nodded, putting his pen down. "I was very shocked at first when I moved into this community and its sad to say but if others were to know, they wouldn't be as understanding as I am. But I have come to love everyone in my parish as if they truly were my own children. I've seen wizards help muggles and vice versa and the fact that some of you may have something extra, well … the ability to help is always appreciated. Even if in the past, those who practiced magicks were shunned."

Lily smiled at that. "Not everyone was against magic though, right Father? I remember my own father telling me about someone named Simon who used magic?"

The priest nodded at her. His eyes warming as if her knowledge of a biblical story was proof of her religious affiliations. "Yes. From the Acts of the Apostles. '_For unclean spirits came shrieking out of many who were possessed, and several paralytics and cripples were cured. As a result there was great rejoicing in that town. Now a man called Simon had for some time been practicing magic arts in the town and astounded the Samaritan people. He had given it out that he was someone momentous, and everyone believed in him; eminent citizens and ordinary people alike had declared, 'He is the divine power that is called Great.' He had this following because for a considerable period they had been astounded by his wizardry.' _Chapter 8:7-11."

James nodded. "Of course, once he came to believe in God and accept Jesus he stopped doing magic and instead came to believe in miracles."

Father Padrick nodded, smiling again. "This is true. But m'dear boy, now it is the twentieth century and why can one not accept the magical arts and still believe in miracles as they are both still part of that supernatural world, am I right?"

Lily smiled. "Yes."

Father Padrick smiled warmly at them before picking up his pen again. He finished taking their information and they said goodbye. Once they were in the street again, Lily turned to smile at James.

"We did it. We started furnishing our home, we picked a place to get married and the date is officially set. Can you believe it?"

James tugged her close and kissed her softly. "I can believe it. I love you, Lily." He kissed her again and she curled into him as they held each other.

"I love you, too. Thank you … for everything."

James only nodded. "You're welcome. Come on, I think we need to head back to Hogwarts."

They apparated back to the manor to gather their things and within forty minutes were unpacking their things in the Head's dormitory.

Lily knocked on James' door frame and smiling at him when he turned. "I'll be back later. I want to go find Alice."

He nodded. "Alright. See you."

Lily hurried to the Gryffindor common room and smiled when Sirius tugged her close in a bear hug. "Hi Sirius."

He kissed her cheek before he pulled back. "I feel like I've missed you more than I've seen you."

She nodded. "The holidays were a little different than expected."

Sirius nodded. "Definitely." He squeezed her hand. "Alice is upstairs. I'll see you later."

Lily watched him sit back down and sighed. Hestia's death had affected him a lot more than he wanted to admit. She hurried up the stairs and knocked on the seventh year girl's dormitory. She jolted in surprise to only see three beds set up. The fourth four poster having vanished from the room.

"It shocked me too when I came back," Alice said from her spot on the bed. "I guess they didn't want it to stay here like a terrible reminder to us that she was gone."

Lily moved to sit on the bed with her friend, crossing her legs. "Probably." She put her arm around her friend and they hugged tightly. "I haven't even grieved for Tia like I should."

"Honey, you lost your parents too. I think Tia would understand. Besides, I know you miss her."

Lily nodded, pulling back and leaning against one of the four posters, "I do. I've been trying to stay busy so I don't sit around and wallow but I miss her. She was so happy and she had finally fallen in love and Ben was a great guy and he's gone too. It's just …"

"Terrible," Alice supplied, taking her friend's hand. "I know. I want to stop talking about it and thinking about it but then I think well that's just cruel. They should be remembered."

Lily nodded and the two of them sat in silence for a few moments. Then Lily saw the ring. "Alice, is that what I think it is?" She asked, pointing to her friend's hand.

Alice blushed, holding her hand out so that Lily could admire her new engagement ring. "I didn't want to tell anyone because of what happened. It seems wrong to be so happy when I'm so sad at the same time. But … Frank proposed. He came home on Christmas Eve and he asked my parents' permission and then asked me right there in my common room in front of everyone."

"Alice, that's wonderful news! Congratulations!" She hugged her friend and grinned widely. "Both of us engaged within months of each other!"

Alice nodded. "I know. You'll be my Maid of Honour?"

"Where else would I be?"

Alice grinned. "Now we both have weddings to plan. Without Hestia."

Lily smiled. "She'll be there with us. I know she will be. She wouldn't miss our weddings, Alice. She'll be there. And she'll be there to see me marry James on the first of September, 1979 in Godric's Abbey in Godric's Hollow."

"Godric's Hollow? The town of Gryffindor where muggles live among witches and wizards?" Alice asked in surprise.

"Yes," Lily said, smiling. "James' parents bought James and I house there for Christmas. It was crazy and I was in shock but its perfect, Alice. It's a beautiful little two story cottage with a master bedroom, a small room and a tiny bedroom. It's perfect. James and I went shopping today and started buying furniture for it and we went to the church and officially signed ourselves to get married there. It's wonderful."

"I'm glad," Alice told her. "Frank and I haven't set a date yet but we definitely want it to be soon. How was Petunia's wedding? Before …"

Lily didn't need her friend to finish the sentence. "It was nice. She looked beautiful and Vernon looked happy. I guess he makes her happy and he's not really a bad guy he's just … well … different. But it was a nice wedding, but my dress was atrocious. I wore James' suit jacket for the entire reception so that my breasts wouldn't pop out. My parents gave her the house for a wedding present."

"Your house?"

Lily nodded, scratching her nose. "Aye. But … well, she kicked me out."

"WHAT?" Alice demanded. "You're kidding?"

She shook her head. "I wish I was. She told me to get my stuff and go and that I wasn't to live there anymore. I know she's just scared, Alice. She knows Mum and Dad were killed by Death Eaters and she's worried for herself and for Vernon but … I was heartbroken. My whole life has been there. So I packed up all of my things and took some of the things I wanted from Mum and Dad and I guess I officially live at James' house now until I get married."

"Wow," Alice said, her eyes wide. "I can't believe what a complete bitch you're sister is sometimes. Is she at least still going to stand in your wedding?"

"Yes, as Maid of Honour."

Alice nodded. "Well, that's something anyway. Well, now that you have a location, we need to do some dress shopping."

Lily grinned widely. "I actually found a dress."

"Where?" Alice asked, grinning.

Lily quickly filled her in on finding her mother's wedding dress and how perfectly it fit.

"That sounds perfect for you. Now we just need to find me a fabulous gown!"

They laughed and as they both discussed upcoming plans for the wedding, both of them felt like Hestia was there, listening in and agreeing with their ideas.

**Classes** started up again the next day and Lily found herself falling back into the routine. Life was normal. Head Duties, time spent with James, letters back and forth with Gwen about the wedding, and discussions with Professor Slughorn about getting her Potions' license in March. It was just that sometimes out of the blue, she would think of her parents and of Hestia and how much she missed them and it would hurt so much that she couldn't breathe. Then it would be gone.

She knew that overtime, it would all be alright. But for now, it still hurt every minute of every day to think of them. By the time the first two weeks of school had passed, Lily decided it was time to check in with her sister.

_Dear Petunia,_

_How is married life with Vernon? Is he treating you the way he should? I hope so. I hope the house is working out for the two of you. It still feels unreal to not live there anymore but I brought all of my things to mine and James' home and Gwen told me that I more than welcome to live at James' house until the wedding._

_Speaking of the wedding, my plans have been getting done faster than I expected. It will be 1__st__ of September at Godric's Abbey in a town called Godric's Hollow. It's a really special town where non-magical and magical people live in harmony together. It's where our home will be. We spoke to Father Padrick at the Abbey and its all set up. I'll be wearing Mum's dress and my bridesmaid will be Alice, I guess as Hestia is no longer with us. I haven't fully decided on a colour yet for the bridesmaid dresses but I am leaning towards a lavender. I will keep you updated._

_James is doing great. He wants to help with as much as he can and when I wake up crying thinking of Mum and Dad or Tia, he just holds me and comforts me. I'm so grateful for him. It still surprises me that after all this time how much I used to push him away and now I can't imagine my life without him. He's made me a better person and made my life better. I love him more than I say aloud. _

_I'm starting weekly lessons with Professor Slughorn tomorrow. He's going to teach me everything he knows in preparation for my Potions license. I wanted to work at the Ministry and be a scientist. Do something great with potions but with the war coming up … I haven't told James, but I think I might apply to the Auror Academy. I want to help. But I'm afraid if I tell him that he will talk me out of it. He wants to keep me safe and yada yada, but I can do my part. I've an excellent hand with my charms and my potions are great and deadly. I know I can help._

_I hope that you will stop being angry with me as you read this. And I hope to hear back from you with some fabulous wedding plans as my Maid of Honour. I want you to stand there next to me, Tuney. I want you to support me and to be my sister. Could you do that for me?_

_Please write back. I would LOVE to hear from you._

_Love Always,_

_Your sister,_

_~Lily~_

She folded the letter and sealed it before making her way towards the owlery. Once it had been sent, she headed to McGonagall's office. She knocked quietly on the door and smiled at her professor when she was asked to come inside.

"What can I do for you, Miss Evans?" McGonagall asked, folding her hands on her desk.

Lily smiled and bit her lip at the same time. "I am interested in applying to the Auror Academy."

McGonagall's eyebrow rose in surprise. "That is unexpected news."

Lily's smile faded a little. "You don't think I can get in?"

"That's not what I said. I said it was unexpected. The Auror Academy only takes the best and the brightest and while you are on the right track academically, I'm not sure its what you're looking for. I thought you were going to take your Potions license?"

"I plan to. My test is set for the fifteenth of March, but … there's a war going on, Professor and I want to do something. I want to fight back. And if being an Auror can help me do those things than I want in." She explained, her eyes showing her determination.

McGonagall nodded. "I understand that need, Lily. I think it's great that you want to help out and that you want to become an Auror, but are you truly ready for that? Auror training is very hard. They bring you to the ultimate limit and test you in extreme levels. I have no doubt that you would be successful, but I don't think its something you would want. Have you spoken to James about this?"

Lily shook her head. "No. I know he's going to tell me it's a bad idea. He wants to protect me because I'm muggleborn and I get that but I know that I can protect myself."

"Yes, you can."

"So, will you help me, Professor?" Lily asked, watching McGonagall closely. She still wasn't completely sure on where her professor stood on this.

"Yes, I will. ButI have a proposition for you as well. I was going to wait until the end of the year, but this has made me change my mind."

"What is it?"

McGonagall smiled, standing up now. "Dumbledore is a great wizard. He defeated Grindelwald in the 1940s and he locked him away in a wizarding prison so that he could never again let his need for power take over the world. Now there is a new war emerging, this one also for a battle of power but also because a power-hungry racist bigot wants to make his ideology the law of the land. No one wants to see him succeed or see this happen."

"Okay."

McGonagall smiled. "Do you know what a phoenix is, Miss Evans? Sorry, re-phrase that, what a phoenix represents?"

Lily nodded. "A phoenix is known for its crimson feathers and golden tail and they represent hope. A phoenix bursts into flame and is reborn through the ashes because of its magical properties and has healing tears. They say the song of a phoenix gives hope to the pure and strikes fear in the heart of the impure. They represent hope."

"Something we all need right now with the last nine years finally seeming to accumulate here with Voldemort's need for power," McGonagall explained. "Dumbledore has been slowly putting an organization together over the last two months, he's calling it the Order of the Phoenix because when someone thinks about a phoenix they think of hope. That's what he wants to stand for, hope for the future, a better future."

"What is this organization?" Lily asked, her interest peaked now. The idea of providing hope was something that was definitely desperately needed in these dark times.

McGonagall smiled. "It's a group of people who are going to be partnered together to help him against him. Members are coming from all different branches of magic including those without magic such as Squibs and those magical creatures willing to help us such as house elves and goblins."

"Diversity that Voldemort doesn't and won't possess."

"Exactly," McGonagall replied, her smile widening. "It's a true mark of what we are fighting for, our right to be who we are and it directly contrasts the philosophy that Voldemort is sprouting about purebloods."

"How do you … I mean … how do you fight?"

McGonagall's eyes were serious now. "We fight as needed. We are there to protect those who need protecting and hopefully we can find out some of Voldemort's plans ahead of time. Smart and able young witches and wizards would be a great benefit to our cause. If you are still looking to help the war. To help us provide hope."

"Join the Order of the Phoenix?"

McGonagall nodded. "You would be sworn to secrecy, but you would be able to help, without having to go through the Auror Academy unless of course that is still something you would like to do."

"No, forget the Academy, this sounds better. Where do I sign up?"

McGonagall smiled. "Consider yourself signed." She took Lily's hand in her own. "Seventh years only. I need those old enough to fight, to apparate their way out of trouble and only those truly capable of handling themselves in extreme danger."

"You want me to do some recruitment?" Lily asked.

Her professor nodded. "I trust you."

Lily smiled widely. "I'm ready."

McGonagall's smile widened. "Good."

**It **didn't take long for Lily to recruit James, Sirius, Alice, Remus, and Peter to the Order. She hadn't entirely wanted to ask Peter but he had overheard and was so gung-ho about helping that she could hardly turn him down. The six of them met with Dumbledore in his office a week later and were surprised to find a few more seventh years present from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

No one commented on the lack of Slytherins in the room.

Dumbledore explained the concept of the organization and how their help would be needed. He wanted to do some reconnaissance on Voldemort and his Death Eaters and he needed as many able-bodied men and women to do the task. When they left his office, Lily knew that she wasn't the only person feeling like she had a purpose and it felt wonderful.

When she returned to her dormitory, she found an owl at the window holding a letter for her. She traded the letter for a treat and quickly opened the envelope. She had barely read the first paragraph before she began to cry and James pulled her over to the love seat to hold her in his arms as she read the letter aloud.

_Lily,_

_I'm sorry that you think Petunia is being hard on you by pushing you away but we spoke together and have decided it is best for everyone involved if we never have to see you again. I am writing this letter as Petunia is truly heartbroken over the concept of telling you she never wants to speak to you again, but its how she feels. How we both feel._

_With the death of your parents still so fresh on everyone's minds and now to talk about a wedding just seems callous. We will not be attending and Petunia will not be your Maid of Honour. The less we have to deal with the freak show that you call your lives is better for everyone._

_Do not contact us again._

_Do not contact Petunia again._

_In our eyes, she doesn't have a sister anymore._

_Vernon Dursley_

James' grip tightened on her as she let out a gasp and he swore under his breath. "Lily, honey, I'm sorry."

"Do you think she really means it? We've never truly been close, I know that but this summer … we made such progress this summer and now …" the sobs grew louder and James sighed.

"Lily, I'm sorry, but I think she does mean it."

He held her close as she cried, desperately wishing there was something he could do to sooth her grieve.

**Peter** was grinning widely as Erica nibbled on his earlobe. They were in an empty classroom somewhere in the castle and she had let him take off her shirt. He had managed to unclasp her bra but so far she wasn't letting him take it off, but the soft kisses were still nice.

She pulled away and smiled at him, tugging the bra off to expose herself. "Pete, can I ask you something?"

Peter nodded, his blood pressure steadily rising as he watched her bouncing breasts. "Anything."

"This organization thing you joined, how come you didn't ask me to join too?" She pressed her breasts up against his bare chest and watched as his Adam's apple bobbed.

"I didn't think you'd want to_."_

Erica nodded, kissing his chin. "That's fair. Will you tell me the dangerous adventures you do? My hero."

Peter nodded again, his grin widening as her hand slid down the front of his pants. "Of course. I'll be your hero."

Her grin widened and she kissed him.

Later on that evening when she stepped back into the Slytherin common room she smiled at Bella, taking a seat next to her friend. "Told you Peter was a great choice."

Bella's eyebrow rose slightly. "Meaning?"

"He's sweet and attentive and actually cares about me during sex. Not to mention, completely my ticket in."

"Your ticket?" Bella rolled her eyes. "He's never going to turn on his friends for Voldemort, Erica. He's too much Marauder."

Erica only smiled. "He's already eating out of the palm of my hand. Trust me, Bella, when I'm through with Peter Pettigrew he'll send his own mother to the Death Eaters if I ask him too."

Bellatrix watched Erica head up the stairs and shook her head. The girl was truly evil and damn if she didn't respect her methods. She stretched out of her legs and scratched the tattoo on her arm that she had received in the summer. She didn't care what Erica did, there was no way she was moving away from being Voldemort's number one. No way.


	41. Chapter 41 - The Heart of the Wolf

**Chapter XLI - The Heart of the Wolf**

The next few weeks seemed to drag on endlessly. There was no news of attacks. No news of movement by Voldemort or his Death Eaters. It was like they were waiting for something. But what, Lily had no idea; but it worried her when there was no news. No news definitely wasn't good news.

James was equally as worried. But he found himself more worried about Lily than anything else. She seemed alright. Buried herself in school work and preparation for her Potions exam which she would be writing on his birthday, but it wasn't enough. She was still grieving and she was still ready to lose control at any moment. It worried him. She was all smiles and talk of the upcoming wedding plans but he could see right through her. And the fact that she denied it made him more concerned.

They had all joined this mysterious Order and yet none of them had heard a word pertaining to it since then. McGonagall just kept smiling and telling them that Dumbledore was still in the planning stages and not to worry, they would be able to do something about it soon.

James was embarrassed to admit that thoughts of Voldemort and his Death Eaters had been keeping him up at night. He slept less and found that holding Lily close at night made him feel stronger but didn't keep the dreams away.

On the morning of his birthday, he woke up to the delicious feeling of a hand between his legs. He opened his eyes, grinning stupidly at Lily who was smiling at him.

"Good morning," she purred, leaning down to kiss his chest. "I wondered how long it would take you to wake up."

Her lips met his before he could speak and she kissed his breath away. Her tongue meeting with his in long, slow, ardorus strokes taking away all of his train of thought. By the time his brain clicked back on, her mouth was at his bellybutton and then it moved lower and lower and his other brain began to work in full overdrive.

James gasped at the hot feeling of her mouth wrapped around him and his hands fisted in the sheets of the bed as she worked him over. Merlin, she was getting way too good at this, he thought, crying out her name. He fisted his hand into her hair, tugging her away gently and then towards him, pinning her beneath him and burying himself deeply inside of her. She arched and her fingernails dug into his bum. When she wrapped one leg around his waist, he lost it and rode her harder, lips pressed to her neck.

His hazel eyes met hers when he caught his breath. "Sorry, you got me a little too excited this morning." He slid his hand down between her legs but she pushed him away.

"I'm okay." She kissed him softly. "Happy Birthday James."

Her lips touched his again and then she pushed him away and padded off into the bathroom. He heard the shower click on and tugged the sheets up to his chest. She wasn't okay. That he knew. He just needed to know what he could do to make it better.

He contemplated joining her in the shower but he had a feeling it would be rather unwanted at the moment. The clock read seven thirty so he merely sat up and wandered about the room to get his clothing and books ready for the day.

Lily came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later wrapped in his big fluffy robe. She gave him a half a smile before finding her own robes for the day. James took her hand in his.

"Lily," he said softly.

She turned to look at him and he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her and just holding her close.

"I love you."

Her lips brushed his cheek. "I love you, too."

"What's wrong?"

He felt her hesitate. When she pulled away she only nodded. "I'm alright. I promise. I just … I'm still sad and it hurts and I don't want you to be sad because of it."

"I'm not sad, baby. I'm worried." He pressed his cheek to hers and she sighed.

"I just want to go eat a good breakfast and ace my Potions exam. All of my classes are cancelled today so I can write it."

James grinned widely. "You're going to do amazing."

Lily kissed him softly on the lips. "You're right. I'm going to get dressed. Say a little prayer to my parents to watch over me while I write my test. I'm going to eat breakfast. Ace the exam. Then I'm going to come back here, change into that light blue lace nightie you like and sit on the chesterfield and wait for you to come back so we can finish celebrating your birthday."

He swallowed. "Sounds like a great day to me."

Lily grinned and kissed him. "Go get ready."

He turned to look at her from the door of the bathroom and smiled. She was dealing. He could see it. And despite her grief he could see that time was doing what it was known for; it was healing her. It was going slowly but it was working. He couldn't ask for more than that.

Professor Slughorn smiled at her when she handed in her Potions exam later on that morning. "I know that look, that look tells me that Lily Evans just did fabulous on an exam. You have that look in my class nine times out of ten."

Lily grinned widely at him. "I feel like I did fabulous on this exam."

Slughorn chuckled, his belly moving along with his laughter. "I knew you would. In all my years of teaching, you're the best student I've ever had. Severus is a close second, but you beat him every time." He placed a hand on her shoulder, his smile fading away. "I know times are tough for you right now, but I think acing this exam is the start to good things. I can feel it. Good things are coming for you."

"I hope you're right. Thanks, Professor."

"You're welcome. Now, go on, enjoy you're afternoon and relax. It's over."

Lily smiled at him, biting her bottom lip nervously before speaking. "How long will it be until I find out the results?"

Slughorn shook his head in exasperation. "I mail it into the Ministry as you very well know. Probably the designated three to six weeks. Now go! Enjoy your day!"

"Thanks Professor." She waved goodbye, gathered up her belongings and hurried out of the Potions classroom. Two other students had written the exam with her but she was always the last one to finish. Lily liked to make sure she was thorough, re-reading everything over and over until she was positive she was correct. Some people considered that a flaw but she saw it as an asset.

She glanced at her watch. She had missed lunch, writing through it. She would make a stop in the kitchens on the way upstairs. Her grumbling stomach warned her that she wouldn't be satisfied waiting until dinner. Once she was given a ham sandwich by the house elves, she hurried up to the Heads common room and tugged out her wedding planner. She had a few things on her list that she could be working on. She had a few hours to kill until James would be done class.

She grinned to herself and after writing that exam and knowing she had kicked it's ass, she really, really wanted to celebrate his birthday. She turned back to the planner and buried herself in wedding plans.

It was where James found her three hours later, hunched over the table with papers everywhere.

He grinned at the image. She was buried in her work and oblivious to the fact that he had just walked in. He cleared his throat loudly, startling her and grinned widely when her eyes met his.

"That doesn't look the blue nightie I was promised."

"Oh James! Sorry, I lost track of time." She said, quickly shuffling all of the papers together into the planner and closing it. His arms wrapped around her waist and she smiled leaning back into him. "I've disappointed you."

"Never," he said, lips pressed against her neck. "How did the exam go?"

She turned in his arms, kissing his lips softly. "Amazing." She kissed him again and then tugged away. "Okay, I'm going to go change."

James shook his head, tugging her back. "No way. I have you here, I'm not letting you go."

"I had plans, you know."

"Hmm," he murmured as he unbuttoned her blouse. "I bet you did."

She sighed when he opened it wide and cupped her through her bra. "I don't want you to complain that I didn't give you what I promised on your birthday."

His grin widened. "You won't hear me complain about anything unless you're not naked in the next ten seconds."

She laughed when he yanked her kilt down. "Deal." Then they tumbled down to the carpet together, all other thoughts of conversation lost.

Remus stared at Violet as she kissed his cheek and took a seat next to him at his table in the library. He had been dating her for three whole months. He really liked her. More than he had ever liked any other girl in his life and it terrified him. The full moon began tomorrow and he was already starting to feel some of the symptoms but he had yet to tell Violet about it.

"What are you lost in thought about, Remus?" She asked him, opening up her books.

He smiled, shaking his head. "Nothing. Just daydreaming."

She didn't seem to buy it but she didn't press him. It was one of the qualities he liked about her. However, telling her his secret was a must and he wasn't sure what he found more terrifying. Telling her the news or having her reject him. What person in their right mind would want to date a man who turned into a monster three nights a month? Friends were different. At least that's what he told himself.

"Tomorrow's the full moon," Violet said, startling him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

She smiled warmly at him. "The full moon, silly. It's tomorrow. I have to be out studying it for astronomy."

"Outside?"

"Well, that is where the moon is," she said. "Are you alright, Remus? You look a little pale."

"Yes, I'm fine. So you have to study it?"

"Yup," she said, sliding her hand gently over his leg. "I thought maybe you might want to come with me. We can study the moon and it's effects on the people who are out in it."

"Effects?" He gulped as her hand moved dangerously high.

Violet nodded, glancing over her shoulder to make sure the librarian wasn't around before she moved her hand over his crotch and smiled. "Yes. They say that being out in the full moon is something that drives people crazy. It makes them hormonal and hot and sometimes even a little dangerous. Do you think that's true?" He swallowed. "They even call it werewolf syndrome. Even Muggles call it that because so many strange things tend to happen during the lunar cycle. I think it's rather fascinating."

"But-but-but, Muggles they might believe in werewolves but don't necessarily think they exist." Remus said carefully. Maybe this would actually be the time to tell her. Maybe Violet would be more understanding than he was giving her credit for. He took her hand in his, gently running his thumb over the back of it.

She shrugged. "Werewolves are disgusting creatures, Remus. It's fun to rationalize that people might feel that craziness that is known as the werewolf syndrome, but it doesn't mean that one should socialize with werewolves. They're nothing but killers. Trust me."

"But if one could control the change …"

"No one can do that yet and frankly I think it's all bogus about them not remembering what they've done the next day. The werewolf that murdered my grandparents tore them apart."

Remus did pale now, dropping her hand. "You're grandparents were killed by werewolves?"

"By a werewolf. I was camping with them three summers ago and it attacked us. My grandfather locked me in the car but when he went out to save my grandmother, he didn't make it."

"You saw it?" His voice came out almost in a whisper.

Violet nodded, her eyes darkening in grief and anger. "It was the most horrendous thing I have ever seen. I've been studying the cycle of the moon since then and learning everything I can about these foul creatures. I'm going to hunt them when I leave school."

"Hunt them?" He asked, shocked. He had heard of people taking revenge but to hunt werewolves down. "Violet, you do know that a werewolf is a person twenty-eight days of the month?"

"I don't care. No one is a person in my opinion when they can do that." She shook her head, her eyes clearing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drudge up that horrible topic. I just want us to have a nice night studying the moon. Maybe we can sit by the lake, have a late-night picnic. What do you think, Remus?"

Remus didn't know what to say. But the words that left his mouth wounded him and at the same time were a relief. "I don't think so. Violet, I can't see you anymore. I'm sorry." He grabbed his books and he hurried off, leaving her staring after him in shock. He went straight up to his dorm and Sirius grinned at him when he walked in.

"Hey Moony, saw you and Violet getting cozy in the library."

A tear fell from his eye and he hastily wiped it away in embarrassment. "Violet hates werewolves. She saw one murder her grandparents. I broke up with her."

He turned and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Sirius swore under his breath as Peter rushed in. He didn't say hi or bye, just grabbed a sweater from his closet and hurried back out. He watched Peter hurry off to meet Erica and he scratched his nose. Since New Year's Eve, they had been seeing less and less of Peter. It bothered him. Bros before hoes was a saying for a reason. And at the moment, it would have been nice if Peter could be here to see that one of his friends was clearly having a crisis.

He knocked on the bathroom door. "Moony, come on out of there."

"No. Leave me alone, Padfoot. I just want to be alone right now."

Sirius sighed. He hurried out of the dorm to find James and Lily. He hoped they could help him get Remus out of this slope before he collided. The last thing Moony needed was to be depressed right before the full moon.

When he walked into the Head's common room, he heard giggling. His eyes fell on Lily's kilt next to the chesterfield before he cleared his throat loudly. James' head poked up over the cushions, his hair sticking up even more than usual.

"Oh, um, Sirius, er, hi," he muttered.

Sirius grinned. "I'll turn around while you two make yourselves presentable. Moony needs us, Prongs. He just broke up with Violet."

He turned around and grinned widely as he heard shuffling. When Lily told him he could turn around he grinned at her. She was wearing her stockings and James' shirt and from what he could tell nothing else.

"You two still celebrating Prongs' birthday?"

Lily blushed and pulled the afghan down with her as she sat in the chair. "Shut up, Sirius."

He merely grinned wider. "Sorry to interrupt what looked like a really good party, but Remus isn't doing so good."

"Why did he break up with Violet?" Lily asked, crossing her legs in front of her. "I thought everything was going so well."

Sirius shrugged. "I think he finally made the decision to tell her that he's a werewolf and well it turns out … she likes to hunt them or wants to hunt them. Apparently werewolves killed her family. I don't think Remus even managed to tell her he was one, I think he just broke up with her."

"Oh, poor Remus!" Lily said, her hand over her mouth. "And poor Violet! What a sad story!"

James nodded, having finally finished getting his clothes back on. "And he's depressed before the full moon, which is never a good thing."

Lily looked over at James at those words. "Depressed before the moon is bad?"

Sirius nodded. "Definitely. It's hard enough to keep him in control normally but when he's depressed … sometimes the wolf part of him becomes agitated and well … almost suicidal to be honest."

"Don't worry, Lily, we'll be there. We won't let anything bad happen to him." James promised, leaning down to kiss her quickly.

"Well, you two be careful as well!" She told them as they hurried out of the portrait hole.

James and Sirius bolted down the hall to the Gryffindor common room and up to the seventh year boys' dormitory. Remus was still in the bathroom. Sirius shrugged and took a seat on his bed as James sat down on Remus' and they merely waited.

When Remus stepped out two minutes later he only shook his head. "No."

"You don't even know what I was going to say," James said. "Maybe I'm here to say hey."

Remus only tilted his head and glared at his friend. "Really?"

"No. Moony, listen, what happened to Violet was incredibly tragic -"

"No. I don't want to listen to you blokes go on about how it was tragic and that if a werewolf had killed someone I love how I might feel the same, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that she wants to be a hunter. I would be hunted. No. End of story."

James opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again.

"Remus, we just want you to not be so sad that's all. The moon cycle starts tomorrow."

"I'm aware of that, Sirius."

James stood up, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Is there anything we can do for you right now?"

Remus smiled. "No, but the thought is appreciated. Look, I'm sad yes but I'm not depressed. Violet was a great girl and I really liked her but I wasn't in love with her." When James started to speak he only held up his hand, "I didn't say I wasn't falling because … I was … but this … this thing only made me realize that I was being stupid. Werewolves can't fall in love. I don't deserve to."

"That's bullshit," Sirius exclaimed.

Remus shrugged. "Whatever, either way. It's over. It doesn't matter anymore. We have more important things to be worrying about right now anyway."

"Not as important as a friend in trouble." James said quietly making Remus smile.

"Which is why you guys are great friends. But I promise you, I'm fine. Now why don't you go be with your girlfriend and Sirius can go find a girl to be with."

James grinned. "Well, I already had a good birthday celebration with Lily."

Remus smiled. "You want to celebrate with us? I think Sirius still has that bottle of Firewhiskey in his trunk."

"I most certainly do," Sirius said, grinning widely. He jumped up from his spot to open his trunk and dig through his belongings. "Ah-haha!" He pulled it out and popped open the top. "Birthday boy gets the first shot."

James accepted the bottle from his friend and drank deeply, the burning sensation not entirely unpleasant as it filled him. He coughed as he swallowed; it wasn't called Firewhiskey for nothing. "One shot of that is enough."

"Party pooper," Remus mumbled making his friend laugh.

"Well, if you're already joking around than I guess I can do another swig."

Sirius grinned widely. "The heart of the wolf is alive and well! Ow-oooooo!"

Remus laughed, taking the bottle from James and drinking deeply. "Ow-ooooo!"

James watched his friends and grinned. Remus was going to be okay. But he also knew that he would miss Violet more than he thought he would.

"Give me that bottle!" James mumbled as Sirius made a face after his shot. "Let's celebrate me being eighteen!"

The three of them howled and then laughed. It was going to be a good night.

The next few days went by achingly slow for Remus. Violet tried to talk to him a few times but he ignored her or pushed her away. At the end of the week, she finally managed to corner him in a classroom. She crossed her arms in front of him, eyebrows high as she looked at him.

"Why?"

"Violet, let me out."

She shook her head. "No. I want to know why you broke up with me out of the blue. I knew I never should have told you about my future plans. I knew it. I scared you away."

Remus sighed. "No, you didn't. I don't believe in Hunters. I think the idea of people going out and hunting supernatural beings is ridiculous and extremely bigoted. I'm not saying all supernatural beings are good. But werewolves are people most of the time. They didn't ask for that to happen to them. If you're going to be a Hunter, hunt something truly evil. Or seek vengeance on the werewolf who murdered your family; but don't punish all of them."

Violet only stared at him. "I did freak you out. You're pro-werewolf."

"No, you didn't freak me out. I just don't want to be with someone who has such different views on what I believe in. Everyone has good in them at some point. I'm sorry, Vi, but I can't."

She nodded. "I understand. See you around, Remus."

He watched her walk away and sighed. His heart wasn't broken. He hadn't loved Violet. He could have loved her, he realized, but that would be pointless. A werewolf didn't deserve love. The beast inside of him was a monster and his heart was cold as ice. He planned on keeping it that way.

The weeks flew by. It seemed that seventh year was going by so fast one almost couldn't believe it. The end of March brought letters to all students from their chosen fields. James received an acceptance from the Auror Academy; Alice, a job offer from the Herbology Department in the Ministry of Magic; Sirius, acceptance from the Auror Academy; and many more.

It wasn't until the end of April that Lily received her news. She had gotten a perfect score on her Potions exam. This meant that the job offers came pouring in: healers, criminalists, herbologists; they all wanted Lily. It seemed alarming and overwhelming to have so many options.

It was the beginning of May that made her decision for her.

Dumbledore called all of them down to his office one evening. When they arrived, they found all other students who had signed up for the Order. Dumbledore was seated at his desk, smiling at them when they entered.

"Good evening, thank you for joining me here tonight," he said, gaining the full attention of the room. "By now most of you have received your job offers and your further schooling notifications and as I'm sure you're aware, these offers are subject to change if you fail your N.E.W.T.S., which of course none of you will as you are the brightest that Hogwarts has to offer. I'm sure many of you have been wondering about this Order; wondering why I recruited you and yet nothing has happened. In all honesty, nothing much has been done. I've been recruiting members myself and hoping to avoid the use of my students until they have graduated. The moment you are a graduate, it will be your time to do a task. Each of you has skills that I admire and can be used for our cause. Those skills will work as hard as they can to help in the fight against Voldemort. I hope that all of you are still willing to help us win this war."

Everyone was smiling and nodding at him. Lily found it rather unnerving if she was honest. She wanted to help. She wanted to fight this war but she wasn't sure if she was happy about it. She listened carefully to Dumbledore's speech. He picked individual people around him to discuss pet projects for them to begin and when she heard her own name, her heart skipped a beat.

"Miss Evans, you are without a doubt the most adept at potions that I have seen in decades. Professor Slughorn talks you up like you're the upcoming Minister of Magic. I would like to enlist your help personally within the Order as the Potions Master. Will you see me after?"

She nodded and smiled at James when he brought her hand to his lips.

As everyone left the meeting, she nodded at James to go too and she found herself alone in the office with Dumbledore. She smiled warmly at him as he gestured for her to take a seat.

"Miss Evans, I have heard from Professor McGonagall that you haven't chosen a career yet."

Lily nodded. "Yes, Sir. I'm not entirely sure what I want to do. I just know that I want to help."

"That's good to hear. Help is something we very much need." He smiled, his eyes twinkling at her from behind his spectacles. "Lily, working for the Order will be very dangerous as I know you've already realized due to the battles we've already found ourselves in. Potions can be everything for a war. Healing, helping, and hurting all come from potions. I am looking for someone to work as Potions Master. I was going to partner you up with Professor Slughorn. I want someone to make and design potions for us to have for when we need them. Store them and write them down."

"That doesn't seem like I would be on the front lines, Professor." She said honestly.

Dumbledore nodded. "You wouldn't be. You are a good fighter, Miss Evans. You're very talented at Charms and I have seen you handle yourself well in a fight. But we both know that you're not a fighter. I'm not saying there won't come a time where you won't be needed to fight directly on the battlefield against Voldemort but for now, I would like you to fight through potion making. I will place you as an assistant professor for potions in the school directory so that I can give you a pay cheque each week but you would be working for the cause, not for Hogwarts. Are you interested?"

"You mentioned designing my own potions?"

"That's right. You are exceedingly bright and I know that if you put your mind to it, you could create many of your own potions. One of the women in our order, Constance Lovegood, is a bit of an experimentalist when it comes to potions. You will get the chance to work with her up close as well." He explained, crossing his hands in front of him.

"It sounds … exciting," she admitted. As much as she wanted to help and to be on the front lines, she didn't really want to be on the front lines if she was honest with herself. "Yes, I'm in."

Dumbledore smiled at her. "Excellent. You can start a week after graduation. I'll introduce you to Constance and we can begin work."

"Great," Lily said honestly. "Thank you, Professor."

Dumbledore only nodded. "Thank you, Miss Evans."

As Dumbledore watched her leave his office, he couldn't help but think that having students help fight the war was both an excellent and a bad decision. But a war was coming and they needed all the help they could get.


	42. Chapter 42 - The Start of the Future

**Chapter XLII - The Start of the Future**

The month of May for all seventh years meant cramming time. Classes were almost done, ending mid-month so that seventh years could begin their preparation for their Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests which would be scheduled exactly two weeks after the last day of class. One test would be given each day: a written and a physical.

If that wasn't stressful enough, planning a wedding added fuel to the fire.

With Petunia out of the picture, Lily had asked Alice to be her Maid of Honour, who had gladly accepted. As much as Lily wanted her sister to be part of the wedding she knew that Alice was much more her sister at heart than her real sister ever had been. The wedding party was cut smaller by losing Hestia which meant that other than Alice, Lily had no bridesmaids to speak of. She wanted only people she loved to be there with her and she realized that the other important people in her life were all men. She wasn't sure exactly how that had happened but Alice and Tia were her only real female friends.

Sirius told her he had an adorable little cousin named Nymphadora who could be flower girl and Lily was pleased with this news. Remus promised to escort her grandmother and she knew that Sirius was best man, which meant that Peter would have to be in charge of the rings. Unfortunately that meant that he was bringing Erica to the wedding.

She dragged her hands through her hair in frustration as Sirius stepped through the portrait hole with a cup of tea.

"Rough day?"

"Yes. Why is planning a wedding so incredibly stressful?" She took the tea from him and drank.

"That tea was actually for -" he trailed off at the look he got. "You, totally for you. Um, anything I can do to help?"

Lily sighed and placed the tea on the table in front of her. There was actually one thing she wanted, but she had been feeling kind of embarrassed to ask him about it. "There is … I did want to talk to you about something."

Sirius nodded and took a seat next to her. "All ears."

She smiled at him. "You know that I love you, right? That you're one of the most important people in my life and that if it hadn't been for you I probably never would have realized how much I love James."

"I know, I'm awesome. What else is new?"

She chuckled, "Yes. Sirius, with the death of my parents … I don't have really any family coming to my wedding except for my Nana."

He nodded. "I know. Remus is going to be her escort and make sure she has a great time. He was a good choice."

"Thank you. I know you're James' best man, but would you be interested in having a second job at the ceremony?"

His eyebrow rose slightly. "What do you need me to do?"

"I don't really need … I just want … this is going to sound stupid, but I trust you with all of my heart and you've done so much for me. I like to think that we've become more than friends and more like family."

"I agree with that."

She sighed and bit her bottom lip before she spoke. "Would you give me away?"

Sirius' mouth opened in surprise. "Like walk you down the aisle and present you to James?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He grinned widely. "Lily, I would be honoured. That's just … the coolest thing. You really want me to give you away?"

"Well, with my dad gone, other than James, you're the most important man in my life. To me, that means you should get the honour."

"Yes. Definitely. I will gladly give you away." He leaned in and kissed her cheek as James stepped into the portrait hole.

"Macking on my girl, again!"

Sirius grinned, stretching his arm out to wrap around Lily. "I'm sorry, Prongs, we're crazy for each other. We're eloping."

James grinned and plopped himself down next to Lily. "You asked him?"

She nodded. "He said yes."

"Good man." He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "There's no one else that I would want to give you away."

Sirius grinned. "Again, pretty awesome here." He stretched his legs out, plopping his feet on the coffee table in front of him. "Anything else you guys need wedding related?"

James shook his head. "I don't think so. Everything else is all just stuff we need to do ourselves."

Lily nodded. "Very true. But it might be time to put the wedding planning on hold and start studying."

"Psh, who studies?" Sirius said, crossing his legs in front of him.

"You study."

"Since when?" He asked, grinning. "I've got a date tonight. See you two lovebirds later."

He strolled out of the common room whistling as James shook his head. "He is … interesting. Study time?"

"I think so," Lily said, stretching her arms up over her head. "There's nothing else I can really do here. Your mum is handling the decorations and the food and she has been a godsend."

James leaned in and kissed her softly. "I know the feeling."

Lily moved to sit up next to James and he slipped his arm around her. She leaned in to rest her head on his shoulder. "It's just overwhelming."

"I can take on a bigger role in the planning stage, you know?"

She smiled. She knew James had been amazing. He had offered to help her do whatever she needed; hadn't been one of those men who had found something else to do when it came time to get a wedding planned. But there was only so much he could do himself too. Sometimes, the two of them just weren't enough.

"No, we're fine. Thanks."

He grinned back and they just sat there quietly for a few minutes. It was only five minutes later when James heard her quiet breathing and smiled. Lily was fast asleep on his shoulder.

He used his wand to levitate his books to him and he carefully opened them to what he wanted to study. He would let her sleep. She needed it.

Exams passed quickly. Before they knew it, they were graduating from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Parents began to arrive for the ceremony out on the lawn and Lily felt a pang at the thought that her own parents wouldn't be there to see her graduate. But her Nana came and James' parents and that made a difference. She still had people who loved her, who wanted to share in her joy.

One of the students had started a yearbook where every time someone wrote in another's yearbook, the same message would come scrawled in yours. People were sad to leave and more than anything people were scared to leave. To go out into the world, a world where a war had truly begun was terrifying. The safety of the school was no longer in their future.

Graduation had been tearful and wonderful. They had sat outside in chairs on the grass, the gamekeeper's hut in the distance. Dumbledore had stood up at the podium at the front and talked about what an honour it had been to be Headmaster to this year's graduating class, the class of 1979. Each head of house had talked about their houses and the honour the class had brought upon them. Then McGonagall had handed each of them a diploma as Dumbledore read their names followed by their future plans.

It wasn't a surprise to anyone that almost ninety percent of the class was hoping to fight a war in their future.

When James announced that he was going to finally marry Lily Evans, the class had cheered and Lily had flushed in embarrassment. She was getting married and it was honestly the most amazing thing to her. She had graduated and now she was getting married. Who knew what else was going to be in her future?

Lily planned on spending the first two weeks of her summer vacation in Rome with her grandmother. She would worry about wedding plans from there and get the opportunity to visit more with Amelia and learn more about her past. James would be heading back to Potter Manor until she returned from Rome.

Spending two weeks with Amelia was wonderful. It was stress free and relaxing and Lily was surprised by how much time she spent shopping and sitting outside in the sunshine enjoying a good book. It had been the exact vacation that she needed.

Before she left to head back to her new home at Potter Manor, Amelia had presented her with a beautiful silver bracelet with red rubies in it; an heirloom, Amelia told her. Something that had belonged to her late husband's mother. Something she could wear on her wedding day.

Lily had gladly accepted it.

By the time she returned to Potter Manor it was mid July and Dumbledore was ready for her to begin work with the Order.

Lily arrived at Hogwarts, looking up through the tall gate and not quite believing that she no longer belonged to the school. She was a graduate. She stepped through the gates and into the front entrance hall where Professor Dumbledore was waiting for her.

"Good morning, Lily. How as Rome?"

"It was wonderful, thank you."

Dumbledore smiled, gesturing for her to follow him. They went down into the dungeons, into one of the older classrooms that was mostly used for storage. There was a beautiful woman standing on the desk in the room. She was thin, with large owlish eyes in shocking blue and hair so black it shone like ebony, hanging all the way down the back of her knees. She was pointing her wand at something in the ceiling and muttering to herself.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and she ignored him.

"I don't trust the cracks in this ceiling, Dumbledore. Are you sure there are no spies in here?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Connie, my dear, you have been married to Xenophilius much too long now if you are becoming paranoid."

The woman laughed and hopped down, smiling at Lily. "You must be Lily. Dumbledore has told me quite a bit about you."

Dumbledore smiled. "Lily, this is Constance Lovegood, the woman I was telling you about. She is quite a genius herself and I think that if you two put your heads together, you can accomplish quite a bit."

Lily smiled back. "It's nice to meet you."

Constance nodded in return.

"Well, I shall let you two ladies get acquainted. I'll be in my office if you need anything."

Lily watched him leave before she turned back to Constance. "So, are you working on anything in particular?"

Constance nodded, scratching her nose and sticking her wand behind her ear as if for safekeeping. "I have a few ideas. Mainly, I want to think about defense to start."

"Defense?"

Constance nodded, hopping up onto the desk and sitting down. "Yes. If we are going to be fighting a war, then we need our soldiers to be well defended. If we can create potions that help them stay protected I think we're on a great footing to start."

Lily smiled, liking the woman in front of her immediately. She could see that despite the rather playful attitude, she was very intelligent. "Makes sense to me. An armour would be nice."

"Armour?"

Lily nodded, moving to hop onto the desk across from Constance. "Yes. Some kind of shield that by drinking the potion they could put up in front of them; this way they wouldn't have to worry about maintaining a shield and fighting, this one would be there already, less to worry about. A stealth potion could be helpful as well, something to assist them in moving more carefully amongst others."

"Yes, something they could have as a backup so as not to perform so many spells, less stress to worry about maintaining spell after spell if they have a potion counterpart."

"Exactly."

Constance grinned widely. "I'm definitely going to like working with you."

Lily smiled back. "I think I will too."

Constance tugged her feet up, sitting cross legged. "So, before we get down to business. Tell me something about yourself, Lily Evans."

"Well, I'm engaged. James and I will be getting married on the first of September."

"Ooh, very nice. I'm married myself to a rather paranoid believer of the insane, but I love him to pieces. Xenophilius Lovegood. He just took over as editor two months ago of _The Quibbler._ That ridiculous tabloid magazine that publishes stories of the ridiculous. He loves it though and he loves dragging me on these trips to try to prove that creatures and stories are true." She shook her head, laughing. "He makes me laugh."

Lily smiled. "He sounds wonderful then. How long have you been married?"

Constance smiled. "Almost two years. I graduated almost six years ago now and X well, almost nine years. We've been talking about having children but …" she shrugged.

"Children are wonderful," Lily said.

"One day maybe. Anyway, tell me something about your James now that you know about my X."

Lily grinned. "I like that you call him X."

Constance laughed. "Xenophilius is a bit of a mouthful."

Lily laughed. "Yes it is. Well, James is … everything I didn't want but am madly in love with."

"What does that mean?" She asked, making Lily laugh.

"He pursued me. For years. I ignored him and called him everything under the sun but he asked me out every single day for three years. It was actually me becoming really good friends with his best mate that made me see he wasn't the guy I thought he was and well, the rest as they say is history." Lily smiled as she said it. "He makes me laugh and he makes me ache and I just … I love him. I know we're young to get married but this is what we want and with the war going on the way it is, we want to get married and enjoy our life together while we can. Not to sound morbid but you know what I mean." At her nod, Lily continued. "I'm also muggle born and James is a pureblood and as much as I don't want to admit it, I will be safer as his wife than I am as his fiancée."

Constance nodded. "That is true. With that maniac Voldemort running around spewing out all of these racist slurs, anyone who isn't pureblood is unsafe anymore."

Lily nodded. "Yes and that's one of the reasons why I want to help the Order. I want to do something to help the good guys win the war. And potions is what I'm best at so if I can create even just one good potion, I will feel like my good deeds are done."

Constance smiled warmly. "Agreed. So let's get started."

Peter was lying in bed next to Erica, his heart still pounding. It still blew his mind to think that this girl wanted him. They had been dating for almost a year now and he was desperately in love with her. He was sure she knew it too, though she made no effort to tell him how she felt.

He rolled over, spooning her and placing a gentle kiss on her neck. "That was great."

"Definitely," Erica murmured, turning to kiss him softly.

Peter didn't see why his friends didn't like her. It was true, he had been pulling away from them but that was because he was making new friends, Erica's friends. He didn't see anything wrong with making new friends.

He had been surprised when Sirius had asked him if he would be interested in renting a flat with him and Remus but when he had mentioned the idea to Erica she had flatly told him no. How were they supposed to spend any time together if he was rooming with two of his friends? He had agreed merely because her hand had been on his cock at the time and he would have agreed to anything as long as she didn't stop touching him, but now that his top brain was working again, he was wondering why she was so against it.

"Er, Erica, would it really be so bad if I rented a flat with Sirius and Remus?"

Erica turned to look at him, her eyes boring into his. "Peter, we'd never be alone."

"But we're never alone now. It's not like you can come to my house with my mum around and we spend most nights in hotels. If I had my own room with my friends, then you could stay over every night if you wanted too," he said, walking his finger along her hip.

Erica sighed. "I suppose that's true. I guess just the thought of you being with your friends instead of me makes me a little jealous." She moved closer, reaching between his legs as his eyes crossed. "I want you all to myself."

Peter grinned widely. "I accept that."

She laughed and snuggled up against him. "Move in with your friends."

"Thanks, trust me, it's going to be great."

He closed his eyes, smiling as he thought about the future.

Sirius looked around the flat, grinning widely. He elbowed Remus in the ribs. "This place is perfect!"

Remus shrugged. "I'm pretty much good anywhere as you know. We just have to consider the full moon issue."

Sirius waved his hand at that. "No, we don't. The Potters have a massive property and a dungeon if need be. We'll go there on those nights. But seriously, this flat, perfect!"

Remus nodded, grinning now. At first when Sirius had suggested that they get a flat together, he had been a little hesitant but he was beginning to warm to the idea. "It is nice."

"Moony, be more excited, this place is going to be an epic shag pad."

Remus grimaced at that. "Sirius, am I going to be living here or spending half of my time plugging all crevices to not here you shagging everything that moves?"

Sirius wiggled his eyebrows. "It's going to be great."

Deciding he'd rather not know the answer, he grinned. "Alright. I'm in." When Sirius grinned, he shook his head. "Have you heard from Peter?"

Sirius shook his head as he scratched his nose. "No. Last I heard he said Erica didn't think it was a good idea so he'd have to pass. We can always rent out the third room?"

Remus nodded. "Erica really seems to keep a tight reign on him, doesn't she?"

"You can say that again. I think all she does is tickle his pickle and he agrees to whatever the hell she wants. It's unhealthy."

Remus' eyebrow rose slightly. "He's unhealthy? Please, you do know who you are, right?"

He grinned widely. "Shagging is different. Those birds don't control my life and my actions."

"True. I feel guilty though. I just can't bring myself to like Erica. She's cold. Do you get that feeling? She won't barely even talk to Lily. I don't know. It's Pete, I don't like seeing him used that way." Remus explained, slipping his hands into his pockets.

Sirius nodded. "Well, there's nothing we can do. He loves her, Remus. We're just going to have to learn to accept her."

They both turned as the front door opened and Peter stepped in.

"Pete! We were just talking about you," Sirius said in surprise.

Peter grinned sheepishly. "Hey. Is that room still available?"

Remus smiled. "Really? You want to be roommates with us?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah I do. Erica and I talked and she realized she was being ridiculous and here I am. That is, if you'll still have me?"

"Of course, we will!" Sirius exclaimed, grinning widely. "Oh man, the Marauders together again!"

"Except for Prongs," Peter added.

Sirius waved the words away as if they were nothing. "Hey, if that prat wants to go and get married that's his issue."

Remus laughed. "Peter, are you sure you want to live with us? I've been second-guessing due to what life is going to be like with this one," he pointed at Sirius and Peter grinned.

"Well, I figure since we won't be sleeping in the same room he's shagging in, it's a step up in the world."

Remus laughed, his eyes twinkling. "True. Very true."

Sirius grinned widely. "Well, gentlemen, shall we have a toast to our new home?" He asked, popping open a bottle of Firewhiskey.

Peter accepted the bottle first, grinning. "To us."

"To us," they agreed and each took a deep swig of the whiskey sending a deep burning sensation through their insides.

Life was looking up.


	43. Chapter 43 - The Beginning of the End

**Chapter XLIII - The Beginning of the End**

James had been spending his free time working out and studying some more advanced defense in preparation for the Auror Academy in September. Sirius and Remus had joined him in the studying to some extent but only he and Remus were the most focused.

He and Lily were also decorating their new home so that it would be ready when they decided to move in after the wedding. Gwen had thrown them a wedding shower the week earlier and many of the wonderful gifts they had received were now placed properly in their new home.

The wedding was fast approaching and he was so excited and nervous that he could barely sleep. He was marrying Lily Evans. It was a dream come true. With wedding plans and house plans, his life seemed to be forever busy. Lily was working five days a week with Constance Lovegood at Hogwarts and was always coming home and telling him stories of Connie and her husband X. She had invited both of them to the wedding which was more than alright with him. With the loss of her parents, and then the walkout of her sister, he knew that any new friends she managed to make were just that much more important to her.

He grinned at her when she stepped into his bedroom as he buttoned up his shirt. His hair was still wet from his shower after his workout. He was determined to start the Academy as a star.

"Hey, how was work?" He asked her, leaning in to kiss her softly.

She smiled, reaching up to brush his wet hair back. "Good. I missed you."

James grinned sheepishly. "A bloke loves to hear that." He kissed her again and moaned when she pushed herself up against him.

"We were working with ambrosia today," she muttered, untying his belt and shoving his pants down, walking him towards his bed.

"Oh really?" James asked carefully, well aware that her simple touch had already caused an impressive tent in his underwear.

Lily nodded. She gave him a light push and he fell back on his bed. She tugged his pants completely off before she straddled him, unbuttoning the shirt he had just finished doing up. She spread it open before her and placed a kiss in the center of his chest making a mmm sound as she did. "Salty." She let her tongue trail up the center of his chest, moving to the right to flit around his nipple and he groaned.

"Lily," he murmured.

"Shh," she whispered, her hands running along his chest. "Do you know what I smell when I'm near ambrosia?"

James shook his head as she looped a finger in the elastic band of his boxers. "No."

Lily licked her lips and moved her hand down to rub his thighs gently. "I smell chocolate, the salt of your skin, and the peppermint of your toothpaste."

James grinned up at her. "So I'm always on your mind, eh?"

Lily glared at him, ripping his boxers down quickly and exposing his impressive erection before her. "Don't make me hurt you."

He grinned lopsidedly. "At the moment, I don't think I'd complain."

Lily smiled, standing up and tugging off her dress. She reached into her purse and pulled out a rather large chocolate bar. "I changed my mind."

"What?" James asked, sitting up and resting on one arm. "Changed your mind about what?"

Lily simply unclasped her bra so that her breasts popped out before opening the chocolate bar. She took a slow, deliberate bite of the chocolate, moaning in pleasure as she savoured the bite.

"Definitely changed my mind."

"Explain," James demanded, annoyed at how much she was turning him on right now.

Lily moved to sit on the bed, sliding her hand gently between his legs until his eyes rolled. She licked her lips. "Yeah, this chocolate is definitely better than sex." She let go of his cock as he made a growling sound.

She took a third bite of chocolate, moaning as she chewed. "Mmm, amazing."

James moved so fast she wasn't prepared but she was suddenly beneath him and his lips were on hers, tasting the chocolate in her mouth. He smiled when he pulled away. "Delicious."

He took the chocolate bar from her hands and broke off a tiny piece, carefully rubbing it along the side of his neck, leaving a trail of melted chocolate and grinning as she licked her lips.

"If chocolate is better than sex, why don't we have both and see what you think of that?" He suggested, nibbling on her bottom lip.

Lily moaned as his hand cupped her breast. "I love you."

James looked at her in surprise. "I know. I love you too." He took another piece of chocolate, sitting up so that he was straddling her and rubbed it down the center of his chest to just under his bellybutton. "Aren't you going to come eat your chocolate?"

The slow smile that crept on her face made him even harder and when her lips touched his chest, he tossed his head back and sighed in pleasure.

Sometimes, you just had to let your girl have fun.

He grinned widely, not that he planned on letting her have all of the chocolate.

A little while later, Lily's head was curled under James' arm, a big satisfied smile on her face.

"So maybe it's not completely better than sex," she said carefully.

James grinned widely. "Uh-huh, won you over did I?"

She laughed and snuggled close.

"I had no idea that working with ambrosia would make you so horny," James said as she laughed.

"Me neither. I just saw you getting dressed, still damp from your shower and it triggered the ambrosia and well here we are."

"Here we are," James said, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

She sat up suddenly, tugging the sheet up with her. "Oh my God!"

"What?" James asked, turning on his side and stretching his legs.

"Your parents."

"My parents?" he repeated.

"They're downstairs. I said I was coming up to change and … oh my God! Do you think they know?" She asked, crawling out of bed.

James grabbed her, tugging her back into his arms and snuggling in her shoulder. "That we're up here having lots of sex. I imagine it's crossed their minds."

Lily covered her face with her hands, "We need to get downstairs."

James grinned and kissed her softly. "You will be my wife in two weeks. There's no need for you to be embarrassed. I'm sure they know we have sex by now."

"But there's no need for us to flaunt it!" She exclaimed.

He laughed and kissed her again, sliding his hand down to pat her bum. "We're hardly flaunting it. Now come here, I think you still have some chocolate on your neck."

She moaned in embarrassment and he grinned.

He was definitely madly in love with her. Two weeks couldn't come soon enough.

"So it's done?" Lucius asked her, his drink in his hand.

Erica nodded, smiling widely. "Of course it's done, Lucius. Peter is wrapped around my finger. He worships the ground I walk on."

Lucius snorted. "That's because you play with his wand. Men tend to be rather susceptible to influence during that time."

She smiled. "Doesn't matter. I imperioused him after we had a lovely time in the bath the other day. He does anything I ask him too."

"Good. I don't know why you think he'd be useful to us, Erica. He's not exactly the most intelligent of men."

Erica smiled fervently. "Personally, I'd just like to see him teach his pompous friends a lesson. It doesn't matter why else. He's under my charm and I will do with him as I please for as long as I please."

Lucius nodded, pursing his lips. "Just make sure he's useful. That prophecy that Snape overheard has the Dark Lord worried. We don't know who it could apply to or when it's going to take effect. Maybe we can use him as a spy or for research in finding out who it could be. The faster the Dark Lord knows the contents, the better."

Erica nodded. "I have a wedding to attend this afternoon, but after that, I'll see what I can do."

When Lily woke up the morning of her wedding, she couldn't believe the day had arrived. With everything that had happened over the last two years, the fact that today she would be marrying James Potter seemed unreal. Seemed crazy even.

But she was ready for it.

Her dress was perfect. Her hair was perfect. By the time she was standing outside of the church, she had no knowledge of how she had gotten there. It was a blur. The day had flown by and suddenly it was time. The time. Time was moving so fast that she was terrified it would be too fast and that she wouldn't remember the most important day of her life.

She smiled at Sirius when he held his hand out for her, kissing it. "You look beautiful, Lily."

"Thank you."

When the doors of the church opened, time stopped.

She knew it was beautiful.

She knew that the pews were filled with family and friends.

She knew there were flowers and she knew there were beautiful decorations.

All she saw was James.

His hands were crossed in front of him, nervously twitching. Remus and Peter stood beside him. His glasses were crooked on his nose and she found it oddly sweet. As she began her walk up the aisle, she could feel the smile threatening to walk right off her face it was so big. He looked so handsome. He looked so nervous and suddenly she felt calm.

Suddenly, time had stopped blurring together.

She was about to marry James Potter.

Sirius placed her hand in James' and smirked at his best mate. "Take care of her, Prongs. I gave her away so I can take her back if you hurt her."

James grinned at his friend. "I promise."

They said their vows. They exchanged rings and they kissed.

She was now Mrs. James Potter.

Lily grinned foolishly when they stepped out of the church and kissed him deeply, ignoring the loud cheers from family and friends.

"Mmm, thank you, Mrs. Potter," James muttered against her mouth and she laughed.

"You're welcome, Mr. Potter."

James linked his arm with hers and they climbed into the limo that Lily had wanted, closing the door behind him. "You married me. I've never been so happy in my entire life as when I heard you say I do."

Lily smiled. "When I saw you standing up there, looking so sweet and nervous, I was ready. James, you're everything to me. And now I'm your wife and you're my husband."

He kissed her again, laughing when she tugged his tie loose. "What are you doing?"

"Making you more comfortable."

He let her loosen his tie and then he slid his hand slowly up her leg, nibbling at her neck. She let out a contented sigh as his lips moved lower to the edge of her dress above her bosom. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"I love you, Mrs. Potter."

Lily bit her bottom lip when he simply lifted her dress and slid his head beneath it. "James!"

She didn't get any other words out. She merely held onto the seat next to her for support and gasped his name.

Once he was seated next to her again, he took her hand in his. "I think we've arrived."

Lily blew a loose curl out of her eyes and just grinned at her husband, her body still vibrating. "I love you, James." She kissed him very softly before opening her door. "Now let's go celebrate with our family and friends."

James nodded. They held hands as they walked into the hall and that's when James spotted the surprise he had for his wife. "Lily, come here a moment."

"James!" Lily hissed, "I won't be letting you take advantage of me in a broom closet on our wedding day!"

He chuckled at that and tugged her into the side room of the hall. "As pleasant of a thought as that is, there's something else I wanted you in here for." He turned her around and watched as her eyes filled up with tears when she spotted her sister.

"Tuney!"

Petunia's mouth opened to say something before she promptly closed it again, tugging her sister warmly into her arms and hugging her tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked, her face pressed into her sister's shoulder.

"James made me realize that no matter how angry I am with my baby sister for something that she had no control over, I would always regret it if I didn't come to her wedding." Petunia told her.

Lily hugged her tighter and kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

James slipped out of the room to let them talk and grinned at his best friend. "I got my girl."

Sirius laughed, draping an arm over James' shoulder. "That you did, mate. About time too."

Remus nodded, coming up to slap his friend on the back. "Congrats, mate. She's perfect. You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks, Remus. Life is beginning. Lily is doing what she loves. I'm at the Academy and hopefully we'll be having a baby."

"Listen to him! Barely married two hours and he's already thinking about nappies!" Sirius exclaimed, rolling his eyes. "Does Lily know you're already talking about kids?"

James smiled. "I didn't say right this minute, Sirius. But … when we're ready."

"It was great that you got Petunia to come," Remus told him. "You made the difference to Lily, having her sister here. Even if her sister's husband looks less than pleased at the moment," he added, nodding to Vernon Dursley who was sitting at a table and glowering at people when they came in.

James grinned. "Yeah I did."

And when Lily stepped into his line of vision, arm linked with her sister, he knew that he made a lot of good choices. His life was looking up. His life was looking good and he couldn't have been more pleased with himself.

If only he had known that the happiest day of his life was the beginning of the end.

It was two months later when Lily discovered that she was pregnant. They had no idea of knowing that this pregnancy would be the beginning of a life the wizarding world had never before seen; had no way of knowing that their son would be chosen by the darkest wizard of all time as his nemesis; and they had no way of knowing that within two years, their own lives would end.

Their death would bring about a legacy. A legacy known all over the world as a child of promise. That child's name would be on the lips of every new witch and wizard born. That their son, their legacy would one day live up to that name and defeat the enemy who took his parents' lives from him.

Because he was The Boy Who Lived.


	44. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

The gate crashed open and James' heart stopped when he looked out the window of the nursery.

"What is it, James?" Lily asked, rocking Harry to and fro in her arms.

James shook his head, reaching into his pocket for his wand and remembering that he had casually tossed it on the chesterfield in the common room. "He's here, Lily."

"Who's here? At this -" she paled. "Voldemort."

"Lily, listen to me. My wand is downstairs. I'm going to go downstairs and I will hold him off. Take Harry and go. Go to Petunia. He'll never look for you there."

"James, I'm not going to leave you here! Come with me!"

James closed his eyes and kissed Lily's forehead. "For once in your life, can you please do as I ask? I love you." He kissed Harry's cheek. "Run."

He hurried out of the nursery and down the stairs. The front door was still closed which didn't reassure him. He had a feeling that it wouldn't take much longer for Voldemort to get past the protective charms that were in place.

What had happened to Peter?

He grabbed his wand and his hands clenched into fists. The only explanation was that Peter had been killed. Someone had found him and … he must have told. James closed his eyes. He had seen first hand what kind of torture Voldemort and his followers could inflict upon a person. He couldn't blame Peter for failing him. But now it was up to him to hold Voldemort off. He couldn't let him harm his family.

The front door was blasted open in a ball of red light and James swallowed carefully. The man that stepped through the door grinned at him, dark brown eyes seeming to slit almost snake-like in their gleam of happiness.

"James Potter, you have been most difficult to find," Voldemort replied as he twirled his wand between his fingers.

"You can't have my son."

"A son was it? A bouncing baby boy, how wonderful. I don't relish in taking your son, James, however, when it comes to my own well-being, well … survival of the fittest after all. Crucio!"

James blocked the curse by diving behind the chesterfield and he yelled out a blasting charm, knocking Voldemort back into the wall.

Voldemort simply grinned at him. "You are very brave. I imagine that your son will be the same. But you are also very stupid. Crucio!"

This time James screamed as the curse hit him. His body bended and ripped apart from the inside as if he was being stabbed a thousand times over every inch of his body. When the curse subsided, Voldemort smiled.

"You don't have to die. I have no issues with you. Other than your horrid choice in marriage … marrying someone beneath you as you did … well, that's another story. It is only your son's life that I need."

"Why do you want him? What are you going to do with him?" James demanded, blood dripped down the side of his mouth and he could taste it on his tongue but he climbed to his feet, wand ready.

"I'm going to kill him. Crucio!"

He collapsed again and this time had barely regained his breath when Voldemort said the words, Avada Kedavra, and the world went black.

Voldemort kicked the body, picking up the wand and snapping it as he did so. He slowly began to climb the stairs to the nursery as if he hadn't a care in the world. The door at the end of the hall said 'Harry' in bright letters. He pushed it open and the redheaded woman stood there in front of the crib, hands holding her son's.

"Hello, my dear."

Lily swallowed slowly. She knew that the sight of Voldemort here meant that James was dead. She didn't let the tears fall. Instead she simply held up her hands. "Please, take me instead. Not Harry."

"You're missing something here, m'dear. It's not instead of, it's first and second." Voldemort raised his wand and Lily shook her head.

"NO! You can't have him!"

"Move aside you silly girl!"

"NO!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Lily didn't make a sound as the green light illuminated the room and her lifeless body fell in front of the crib. Harry looked down in astonishment.

"Mum-a."

Voldemort raised his wand as Harry stared up at him with bright green curious eyes. When he said the words that had killed more people than he could even remember by name he was shocked at the pain it caused. The light seemed reverbeate up his arm and into him. The cottage shook as if an earthquake had moved the earth and the ceiling began to come down and crack around them. Pain as he never imagined yanked his soul from his body and as he floated away, looking down at the body that he belonged too, he watched as the young boy stood up in his crib with a lightning shaped cut dripping blood onto the wood and began to wail.

The nursery completely intact.

Severus Snape was the first person to stumble upon the rubble. He saw James' lifeless body on the common room floor and he took the stairs two at a time. When his eyes fell on the red hair of Lily, tears rolled down his cheeks as his heart broke. His first friend. The girl that he had hurt so badly that he couldn't forgive himself for. The girl that he had fallen in love with was dead. Her green eyes shining in terror out of a tiny child with James' good looks.

He ran from the house, blinded by tears and by hatred.

Dumbledore arrived with the Aurors an hour later.

Rumours were already speculating about the Potters and their untimely demise having somehow ended Voldemort. He took one look at Lily's lifeless body, wand no where near her and a crying baby Harry and he knew. A mother's love had saved her child's life.

He stepped over Voldemort's lifeless body and he knew that despite the body being proof of death that his soul had been freed and it wasn't the end. He called Hagrid. He needed someone he could trust to bring Harry to safety. The Death Eaters were going to be in chaos when they discovered their leader was gone.

It was Sirius who arrived next. When Harry called out to him desperately, he wiped tears from his own eyes and vowed revenge on Peter.

And when Petunia Dursley opened her front door the next morning and found the sleeping toddler in a basket with a note, she knew the worst had happened.

James and Lily Potter were dead.

But their son had survived. One boy who rumours stated had stopped Lord Voldemort, the evil monster who had corrupted the wizarding world. He was a powerful young wizard, this boy, to have done the impossible.

He was the Boy Who Lived.

Harry Potter closed the book in his hands, wiping tears from his eyes. Every word was perfect. She had succeeded in capturing every moment as if he himself had been there.

"What do you think? I improvised some but … I mean, Sirius and Remus gave me the memories. I had them stored and ready and the last one … you told me from your dreams. Some we know from what Voldemort told you. Some we know from the history of the cottage. The first half is almost all written by Remus … his notes were very detailed and his writing was excellent. Then I found the journals your parents kept which had a lot of personal details, especially your mum's. Did I get it right?"

Harry squeezed Hermione's hand gently and smiled at his wife Ginny from across the room. "It's perfect, Hermione. It's perfect."

Ginny moved to sit on her husband's lap, picking up the book and turning it over to look at the cover. "'Crazy Little Thing Called Love.' Great title. Are you going to write the sequel?"

Harry closed his eyes as his wife softly kissed his cheeks and his nose. "Yes, she is. The Boy Who Lived needs to share his own tale, once and for all."

Hermione grinned widely at them. "You tell me where to start, Harry, and I will write it for you."

Ron stood in the doorway grinning at them. "Don't forget the important parts about his dashingly handsome best mate who kicks his ass at chess."

When Harry started laughing, they all grinned.

James took Lily's hand as they stood in the room, watching their son smile and laugh.

"He's so handsome and so happy," Lily said, tears in her eyes as James wrapped his arm around her.

"And he made us grandparents!"

Lily sucked her tears back. "James, Al, and Lily … the most precious children in the world."

James kissed her cheek. "Come on, honey. It's time for us to go back. Everyone's waiting for us."

And they vanished in a cloud of white mist as if they had never been there at all.

THE END

AN - Thank you everyone for reading and enjoying. Im sorry it took me so long to finish. Once they were engaged I knew I wanted a couple chapters to sum up the wedding and be done. We know the story from there on. Lily gets pregnant, they hear the prophecy and Harry is born. This is an alternate universe story as obviously we don't know the story of Harry's parents.

I hope you enjoyed it. I left some unanswered questions on purpose - was it because of Erica that Peter betrayed his friends? Or was he finally making his own choices? I leave you to make up your own conclusions. Thanks for reading.


End file.
